


The Final Season

by freechoicedreamer



Series: The Final Season [3]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Art, Canon Compliant, F/F, F/M, Fairy Tale Elements, M/M, Magic, Multi, Music, Mythology References, Performance Art, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-01-25
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:21:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 22
Words: 224,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28986288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freechoicedreamer/pseuds/freechoicedreamer
Summary: An OUAT canon-compliant 8th season for a cast ensemble but CS (Captain- Swan and Sweet) centered, in 2 post-canon parts presented in 22 "episodes":The Sweet Suite8x01: The Awakening8x02: The Call8x03: The Dream8x04: The Reach For8x05: The Acceptance8x06: The Guidance8x07: The Finding8x08: Melody Of Love & Extra BonusBody And Soul8x09: Body And Soul8x10: Go To Hell8x11: Cry Me A River8x12: Nobody's Fault But Mine8x13: If Dreams Come True8x14: The Nearness Of You8x15: I Put A Spell On You8x16: Stormy Weather8x17: Wild Is The Wind8x18: Summertime8x19: At Last8x20: Feeling Good8x21: God Bless The Child8x22: Dream A Little Dream Of Me & Extra BonusText-only version without: many notes, gifs, images (with relevant exceptions), and embedded & linked songs. The complete versions correspond to Parts 1 and 2 of the series.
Relationships: (Wish) Killian Jones / (Wish) Emma Sweet-Jones, Killian Jones / Emma Swan-Jones, OUAT Cast Ensemble - Relationship
Series: The Final Season [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1472651
Comments: 4
Kudos: 14





	1. 8x01: The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I'm publishing this story for free and for fun. This is an original post-canon story. Characters and plots from canon Once Upon a Time (all its seven seasons) are not mine. References used are credited.

“What now?” Emma turns to the sky and asks the stars.

Missy and Luna, almost asleep on the porch, raise their heads in tune and walk up to her feet, wrapping her body in a silent hug. 

Another night, one more night immersed in the eternal pulsing of the sea that surrounds her, rhythmically synchronized with the back and forth motion of the porch swing, cradling the thoughts that wander in the darkness of night. One more night sailing and floating in the waters of her solitude.

With closed eyes, Emma dreams awake while she watches, on the transcendental screen of her mind, the parade of images that another screen has shown her over the last six years.

Six years, in a linear timeline, searching for the answers to so many whens, whys and hows related to what happened on the eve of that anniversary of hers: in a moment, she was in the royal palace, surrounded by her beloved parents, son and dearest friends, the next moment, she found herself surrounded by water on a far-from-every-known-land heart-shaped island… empty of human beings yet full of trees, a flower garden, two domestic animals and a cozy enchanted house.

The wood building provides her with shelter, food, clothing, warmth and comfort. It is a relatively small house, a hut almost, in comparison with the palace where she grew up and lived. It has two bedrooms, a combined living room, dining room and kitchen, a bathroom, a small laundry, a balcony and a special mezzanine. While the former rooms provide sustenance for her physical health, the latter has been her main spiritual refuge, her consolation during sleepless nights and days of longing. It is filled with a few musical instruments that include a piano, a cello and a guitar, books, magazines, notepads, artistic painting material, a gardening tool box and a mirror on the wall - an enchanted screen that, since she figured out how the magic of the house works, has allowed her to watch, in real time and flashbacks, the outside world in many realms, despite the fact that such connection remains unknown to the outside. She remains unknown to everyone, everywhere…

With the perspective of the six years already elapsed and the understanding that came with them, Emma considers, now, that the architect of the island, whoever he or she may be, was inspired and generous when designing it. However, it did not always seem that way. The initial perplexity (about everything) and the hopeless loneliness of those early days were difficult to cope with and it was after a lot of inner struggle and suffering that the light magic with which she was born blossomed and manifested with apparently full power.

Truth be told and credit be given, her love for Music is responsible for placating that emotional turmoil and for showing the path of inner peace. Being the product of her parents’ True Love, Emma was born with a luminous magic generated from her heart. However, before she was born, the nature of her magic, as well as the life of all inhabitants of her realm, was bound to be defined by one important crossroad of Destiny: if Regina, the Evil Queen, succeeded in the war against her parents, Emma would be born empowered with the light magic of a Savior. As it happened, however, with her parents defeating and banishing Regina before her birth, her magic remained dormant, waiting to be activated and released by a real necessity – and that latent possibility only manifested itself upon her arrival on the enchanted heart-shaped land.

During those first days on the island, lost in a labyrinth of intense emotions, Emma could not find the strength to do anything but cry and whine. As the days went by and with the end of the food supplies that she found in the house, she tried to calm down and think of a survival strategy. In the middle of this process, driven by an impulse, she climbed the stairs to the mezzanine, sat down in front of the piano and began to play a song. Having been educated in musical art, Emma sings and plays many instruments with refined skill, and it did not take her too long to become enraptured by the music that began to flow directly from her heart to the piano keys.

She played a sequence of musical pieces she knew by heart, progressively engaging herself in the purest and deepest emotions emanating from the music and, after a while, it was with surprise and relief that she realized that the house had magically awakened. The kitchen shelves became filled with food, the fire in the fireplace started to burn, and the mirror in the mezzanine lit up, like a magic window, focused on her distant realm. In awe, Emma then realized that the music coming from her heart was magic!

Following this new discovery, it did not take long for the mishaps to come. The tragic events, shown by the mirror, that had unfolded back home immediately after her transportation to the island, threatened to emotionally paralyze her again and to extinguish the flame of hope that had just been ignited. To face the reality of the brutal murder of her parents was very hard. It took her time to overcome all stages of sorrow, anger and grief before finally being able to look forward, beyond the mourning, and find the magic within her kindness and sweetness again. For that, she also has to thank Luna, the cat, and Missy, the dog, who have friendly - but in an almost absolute silence - witnessed all stages of her emotional scale.

From that day until now, some whys, whens and hows have been sorted out, some remain yet to be decoded but the light that emanates from her music, the light magic originated from her parents’ True Love, guided her steps during those dark days and nights until finally bringing a new purpose to her life: to honor and keep alive the legacy of her parents, as a tribute to them and as a way to keep herself alive, in the process. In a solemn vow, Emma then decided that she would dedicate her days in the island to nourish the Light that comes from the music played from her heart. She would learn how to use her magic to survive, to go back home, to reunite with Henry, to fix their broken kingdom which, she soon learned, was known in other worlds as the Wish Realm. Last, and most importantly, her magic music revealed the existence of her True Love, whom she discovered (because of the strong heart beating every time he appeared on the screen but also by the logical parallel with Emma Swan) to be Captain Killian Jones, also known as Wish Captain Killian Jones.

Since then, through her magic mirror she has seen many worlds and got acquainted with many realities. She got to know Emma Swan, the Enchanted Forest Savior, married to her True Love pirate, also named Captain Killian Jones. Through her magic screen she also found the alternate versions of Snow White and David ‘Charming’ Nolan, feeling an immediate connection with them. Although she knows that they are not her biological parents, although she knows she will always feel the void once filled by her true parents, the essence of what they were is preserved in Emma Swan’s parents; their mere existence has been a balm of hope and comfort to her heart.

Once, as she zapped through images on the magic screen, the clarity about what was behind the unexplained events she sought to find showed up, for the first time, in its fullness. With a mixture of indignation and perplexity, she watched, in flashbacks, all machinations of the Evil Queen, in a split-version of her, for sending Emma Swan from Storybrooke to the Wish Realm – some of those whens and whys, and at least in part, a few hows started then to be answered and, from that point on, new questions would be formulated and more answers would have to be sought.

Progressively, the more she watched, the greater the need for a broader understanding grew, which meant that much of her time was filled up in these ‘transcendental cinema’ sections. The very fact that she is now familiar with the customs and artifacts of more technological societies is a testament to how much she has learned and apprehended through her window into the worlds. The books stored in the mezzanine, she soon discovered, brought her complementary knowledge, insights and visions that opened her consciousness to absorb the multiple realities that appeared before her senses.

Of the many ‘movies’ she watched, she remembers fondly those who spoke most to her heart, by the closeness with people - she would discover, would be an essential part in the unfolding of her own destiny. She remembers watching the other version of Henry, Henry Mills, venturing into a second alternate Enchanted Forest, one where time runs outdated and faster than, at least, four realms: the Land without Magic, Storybrooke, the Enchanted Forest and the Wish Realm (which she sometimes thinks would be better named as ‘the Wish Enchanted Forest’). Because of his incursions into the 2nd Enchanted Forest, Henry Mills aged faster than her Henry and everybody else in those other realms. During this period, the older Henry met a 2nd version of Cinderella and fell in love with her. In one of their adventures he put himself in a messed up context that demanded a prompt help. Facing death, Henry remembered that he had a magic bottle given by his stepfather, Killian, for sending a call for help in case of emergency. The magic bottle reached two Killian Joneses, that is, one from the Enchanted Forest (living in Storybrooke), the other from the Wish Realm - and that caused their paths to cross in the 2nd Enchanted Forest. This way, for helping Henry Mills and Cinderella, three people specially closed to her heart showed up and gathered together there: Emma Swan, Killian Jones and old ‘man Killian Jones (Wish Killian).

She remembers as she watched, with much interest and a strange sense of tightness in her heart, when old Killian finally got to meet Emma Swan, for the second time, and his younger version, for the first time. Watching those particular meetings brought many of her important quests to a full circle.

In fact, it took her a lot of flashbacks in the mirror to understand the mismatch between the two Killians’ ages, but she got it, eventually. She even sketched a lot of timelines to synchronize all events aiming at determining the fundamental instant that defined the splitting of paths when the two Emmas took two divergent routes. She figured out that it happened when her late husband, Baelfire (or Wish Bae), decided to go back home and face his father willing to reconcile with him when he returned from Wish Neverland, whilst the other Bae (or, Neal Cassidy), disappointed with his father's love of power that dark magic gave him, went straight to the Land without Magic. That unfolded a multitude of subplots ending up with Wish Rumple not needing Wish Regina to cast a Dark Curse. What neither W. Regina nor W. Killian, who had also just arrived coming from Wish Neverland, knew was that W. Rumple had deceived the two of them, living up to the condition of W. Dark One - which he never ceased to be. He kept secret the fact of his reconciliation with W. Bae and made W. Regina believe that with his help she would prepare a Dark Curse. However, behind her back he secretly helped W. Blue to defeat W. Regina by taking her powers. On the other hand, by deceiving W. Killian, he wanted him to go to the Land without Magic thinking that all inhabitants of the W. Enchanted Forest, including W. Rumple, would be sent there by the Dark Curse. Instead, W. Rumple moved on and enjoyed a quiet life with his son and his new wife, Wish Belle. That led her Killian (oh, my Killian), to be met by a fugitive Wish Regina who negotiated with him the pursuit of a rare magic flower, hidden in the 2nd Enchanted Forest, in exchange for support in his revenge against the Dark One.

This ‘little’ adventure of her Killian ended up leading him to an enchanted tower where, seduced by a witch (Mother Gothel), and under her spell, he became the father of a baby girl, Alice. Unfortunately for his little ‘Starfish’ baby, immediately after being born she was condemned by her own mother’s dark magic to be imprisoned in the enchanted tower (in exchange for her mother’s freedom). Killian, already enraptured by the baby girl and because of his golden heart and sense of responsibility, gave up of his revenge to live in the tower and take care of his precious child instead.

Wandering through her own past memories and seeing how they fit perfectly into the whole timeline, Emma remembers, back in the Wish Realm, her deceased husband Wish Bae. From the moment they met it didn’t take long for her to be enraptured and captivated by his tenacity. She soon fell in love with him and they would marry when she was only 17 years old, almost 13 years younger than him. A year later, their son, Henry, was born. At the same time, in the Land without Magic, Emma Swan gave birth to her son with Neal Cassidy, also named Henry.

When her Henry was 10 years old, Wish Regina came back in secret from her exile, still following her damned revenge motto, to kidnap him. In the process she had to take Wish Belle with her, just because Belle happened to be with Henry that day. For Regina’s bad luck and, thank God, Henry’s fortune, she was forced to run away again shortly after that because Bae was able to interfere and free Henry. Unfortunately, he was unable to free Belle, who remained a prisoner in secret captivity (where she ended up starving to death). Furthermore, to everyone’s grief, her husband Bae died in this endeavor, as a hero. Immediately afterward, his desperate father switched back to the maddened and dangerously infuriated Dark One persona. Thus, sadly but for security reasons, Wish Rumple would be imprisoned in the royal palace dungeon by the fairies, under Wish Blue’s leadership.

Meanwhile, in Alice’s tower, her Killian was experiencing a spiritual growth forged in unconditional paternal love combined with a high dose of frustration because of Alice’s incarceration… it breaks Emma’s heart every time she thinks about that. However, seeing now, after knowing how things have evolved for him, she is deeply touched by the beauty of his journey into overcoming his fall into the abyss of hopelessness - which happened when Alice was still a girl…

At that time, because of a desperate moment of vulnerability caused by his own impotence in freeing his daughter, Killian took action in the form of a couple of bad decisions that culminated with his heart being magically poisoned by Gothel. The crux of Gothel’s curse condemned Alice and him to being unable to stand physically close to each other anymore. No matter how much he tried, his fall into the abyss became predictable and inevitable as he spent years searching in vain for the cure of his poisoned heart.

Ironically, the healing process of his disease would be, finally, triggered when he was already a hopeless drunk old ‘man, back in the Wish Realm. Emma Swan, the Savior, started the healing, unknowingly, during their first meeting, just by standing close to him, by letting herself to be known. If only for having activated the process, she will be eternally grateful to Emma. In this entire story, because of the split-Evil Queen’s wish, a high price has been paid by her parents, her brave and unforgettable (Wish) parents, by her (Wish) son and by herself, Emma Nolan – or, as some people call her, Emma ‘Sweet’ - trapped on a heart-shaped island. Nevertheless, for what is worth, Emma Swan’s brief stay in the Wish Realm was essential for Killian’s heart healing.

By the time she watched those events, although with the cloud still blurring, the mystery of her connection with Wish Killian had already dispersed enough for her to intuit that he was indeed the romantic true love of her life, with whom she was destined to share the strongest bond. Looking closely, it seems that the four of them share a deep connection, the two Emmas and two Killians. As a matter of fact, after her Killian first met Emma Swan, during her short stay in the Wish Realm, he stopped drinking and embarked on a new journey in search of the Savior, of that ‘Emma Swan’ whom, he learned, was the True Love of the other version of himself. In his somewhat crooked rationale, he concluded that receiving a True Love kiss from the Savior would heal his heart…

“Oh my poor naive old man…” She sighs.

Anyway, the rescue of Henry Mills led them all to meet: Emma Swan-Jones, Killian Jones and Wish Killian Jones. And that was when the real ‘fun’ began…

To begin with, with blood magic, Wish Killian rejuvenated back to the same age of Killian. He then planned to trick Emma Swan into true love kissing him but, instead, as soon as he heard that she was pregnant, his golden heart - despite almost dying after being wounded by a stab, shone brighter than the brightest star in the sky and gave up of his (nonsensical) plan. He was willing to sacrifice his own life so that the ‘other Killian’ could live the experience of fatherhood but, then, in gratitude and sensitive to the nobility of that gesture, this same ‘other Killian’ asked his wife to use her magic for healing the deadly wound.

Very touched by these memories, Emma remembers the emotional scene displayed on the magic screen: the moment when the wound was healed and the magic poison began to be neutralized by the strength of real Belief, infused by Emma Swan-Jones’s light magic on him. She will never ever forget the beautiful expression of hope and gratitude shining from his eyes, the renewed energy that would drive him into new narratives (including a new curse). Deep down, from the connection she feels with him, she knows that throughout all events that unfolded he would be pushed not only by his love for Alice but also, as part of a secret whose existence he suspects but does not yet know for sure, by the strength of their love - always silent though always present.

During all this time, although trying to respect his privacy, she has accompanied his journey in all of its ups and downs, always supporting and loving him from her lonely spot. Regardless of what she saw - or will see - through the magic screen, whose job has been to bring clarification and understanding of historical facts, what matters most is what she feels in her heart. And her heart has pulsated in sync with his, with her son’s, and with Alice’s as well, whom she has learned to love as her own daughter. She has suffered through their defeats, cried over their sorrows, vibrated with their achievements. She has dreamed sweet dreams of them all - especially of Killian, her softer version of Killian Jones…

She knows that Killian’s heart is now cured and luminous. She hopes that, soon, he will be ready to listen to her call because she feels she is ready to call him. She needs him to find her, to get her off the island and present her to the new world, the United Realms. She daydreams of the day they will walk, holding hands, the paths that lead to her Henry, to his Alice and to all his – or rather their friends. She dreams of the day when together, as a whole, the two of them will be completely and utterly happy.

Before deserving such absolute happiness, Emma is aware that not everything will be flowers along her way, but this is Life. In addition to overcoming the physical obstacles that today separate her from her loved ones, she knows that she still has to battle some inner demons lacking in evolution. In particular, there is one that will require her special attention and a concentrated effort on her part.

During the last 6 years, it was and still is really hard to understand and forgive all of Regina’s actions (no matter how many Reginas that may be out there), but she understands and accepts that their Fate has always been drawn by mysterious lines - and that holds true for all Emmas, and Killians, and Reginas, and Henrys, and Rumples, and everyone else in their multiple versions: the peaks have been as high as deep have been the valleys.

She is quite aware of the high price in suffering and loss that Regina has paid along her way, but she also sees how difficult it has been for any Regina to really learn from the many lessons that life has repeatedly and recursively taught her. Basically and in summary, if learning to feel with a heart more compassionate and less self-centered and, also, to take responsibility, with true empathy and altruism, for the consequences of her acts might be considered Regina’s main challenges (and maybe her experience as the ‘Good Queen’ will finally provide what she needs to get there), learning acceptance and complete forgiveness might be hers.

For getting there, she hopes to count on the patience of her ‘detective’ by her side, pushing and supporting her when things get hard.

All considered and filtered, at least for one thing she is really thankful to the ‘Good Queen’: she was able to help her son, her Wish Henry, to come back to Light when his heart was corrupted by his grandfather’s darkness. She may not approve of Regina’s method to get that but she is thankful anyway. She may not approve of her trying to ignore and erase from Henry’s life the existence of his real mother and, then, trying to be a replacement for his real mother in his heart. So, still…

… it is hard. And because of that, she resents Regina… for not being considerate enough when it comes to King Henry’s origins, for not having, until now, used her knowledge in Magic to research about the existence of an alive Wish Emma, maybe cursed, maybe lost… no matter what, for sure separated from her beloved ones since that evil wish of hers (sort of hers). She resents her lack of mentions and thoughts at least on the tiny possibility of an alive Wish Emma.

The only persons that she feels (and knows, by witnessing some conversations of them) that really consider the possibility of her being alive are Wish Killian (by far the most active believer), Wish Henry (when wandering alone, dreaming of his real mom), Emma Swan-Jones & Killian Jones, Alice & Robyn, David & Snow, and Henry Mills (always an inquisitive mind).

Despite so many people thinking of her, she believes that only one is really available and willing to try and find her. At the moment, Emma & Killian are too busy enjoying the cuteness of their beautiful daughter, Hope. David and Snow have a son to look after besides their farm and school activities, which now include the commitment Snow assumed with Lancelot and Guinevere to promote an exchange between students of Storybrooke and Camelot. Henry Mills has a wife and a daughter to be devoted to. Her Henry is much too involved with royalty while being pampered by the ‘Good Queen’. Alice and Robyn, on a honeymoon phase, live the enchantment of their love. As for her Killian, * sigh *, although happy to participate - as a father, a father-in-law, a detective in Storybrooke, a friend, a ‘twin-brother’, a ‘brother-in-law’, and an uncle - of everyone’s happiness, in his innermost self, she can feel, there is a void. Deep down he longs for someone that he feels but doesn’t know for sure exists, his lonely and lost love…

She would like so much to show up and be present in his daily life… to talk to him and play her music for him to listen to, to listen to him talking, singing… to touch him, to love him. She longs so much for the love and friendship that she knows her Killian has to offer her.

She believes in their True Love connection – she knows, not rationally but with her heart, somehow, that their journey, related to the magic alchemy of their hearts, is still to be completed, maybe through a magic sequence of songs, like in a sequence of movements in a suite.

“We could find each other this way!! Gods above help me but I think I found the magic way, I believe I got it!” Emma exclaims while caressing absently Missy and Luna, who had jumped into her lap, “it’s so clear and obvious that these are not just random ideas, they are hints of a path, they make sense! They really do make sense!!”

And so, like a snap in her nocturnal rumbling, all of a sudden, the enlightenment arrives in a flash bringing the certainty that the Time has finally come. She smiles, excited at the comprehension of the enormity of this particular moment, of tonight out of all nights. She feels it deep in her heart, in her hands, in her vocal cords. So many events are displaying in her mind; so many characters in parallel versions of themselves are dancing an ethereal waltz that only she can see and hear; so many plots and narratives being written and figured out, so many timelines being decoded…

She has learned so much in these 6 years, the same years after which so many realms have been reunited and now coexist without barriers between them in their infinite possibilities, infinite realities…

Everybody has achieved so much, come so far and, yet, here she is, still trapped on her lonely hearty island, lounging, dreaming of him, her Killian, her True Love that doesn’t even know for sure that she exists – “well, not yet!!”

She feels the magic, vibrating and pulsating in her veins, pumped by her heart. The here & now has come and her music is ready to float and set sail. She stands up with her heart almost bursting, enters the house and climbs the stairs to the mezzanine, a dam of emotions about to burst.

Preparing to channel the power of her loneliness and send it through space to the heart of her love, thus announcing her existence and her need to fill the emptiness of her heart, she sits at the piano. A deep sense of prayer begins to rise to the gods carrying the cry of a solitude that has fueled so many dreams and generated so many memories of a dreamlike time filled with happy passages lived next to Killian - projections of a future that has become a past without ever having gotten to be a present.

“No more fantasies, life is real, the present is now”. Closing her eyes and breathing deeply, she hears, coming from an ethereal space, the keystroke of an old typewriter starting to write their story - at the same time she thinks on him and begins to play and sing the first movement, Overture - Opus 1, of ‘The Sweet Suite’.

* * *

* * *

* * *

“EMMA!!” he shouts.

Killian’s accelerated heartbeat awakens him from a deep sleep, bringing a restlessness that does not translate into words. Still overwhelmed by the emotion he cannot explain, he gets up and walks through the dark house with the familiarity of those who have become accustomed to the distribution of furniture, walls and empty spaces. At the front and left of the bed there is the kitchen counter, to the right the dining table, the front door, a music set in a bookcase, the reading armchair and the staircase leading to the mezzanine, occasionally occupied by Alice and Robyn when they come to visit.

“Water”, he says, feeling the thirst to drink pure, crystalline, almost magical water, and walks to the kitchen to pour a glass.

“Music”, whispers in his ears a feminine voice from beyond, “music to calm down and relax.”

The disc collection is extensive and eclectic, featuring soundtracks and playlists for all kinds of mood. In his cursed passage through Hyperion Heights, as Rogers, Killian got into the habit of collecting albums of all styles and eras, as well as practicing three ancient habits of his: playing chess, painting on canvas and reading (he devours from modern fiction and nonfiction novels to scientific essays – especially those on human psyche, science fiction, mystery stories, detective novels and superhero comics) - habits he did not want to give up when he moved to Storybrooke. On the contrary, he cultivates them more and more, although he now intends to include another passion: sailing. Since his old comrade Smee and his Jolly Roger landed in Storybrooke two weeks ago, his love for navigation was reborn.

“Good ‘old mate Smee”, he sighs, shaking his head gently and smiling as he drinks the water.

“What new surprise does Destiny have in store for me?” Killian wonders. “Perhaps something even greater than the peaceful coexistence, in the same town coast and time, of two perfectly identical ships named the Jolly Roger, two first mates with a reasonably strong resemblance named Smee, two identically devilishly handsome captains named Killian Jones, and, perhaps… two identically beautiful and defiantly willful women named Emma?” he chuckles dreamily.

Being late at night - or very early in the day, it doesn’t matter, he knows that sleep is gone. And so he decides to sit in his favorite chair after having randomly drawn a Neil Young album, which starts to play and to harmonize with his heartbeat. A soft ballad echoes through the light atmosphere of the loft, almost ethereal, cozy and simply sophisticated - just like its vintage decor. “It was very kind and considerate of Snow and David,” he tells himself looking around, “to have offered me their old residence in Storybrooke”.

As a matter of fact, the loft was kept closed for many years, preserved intact for when anyone in the Charming family needed a home. For a while Snow and David thought that Henry might be interested in taking up residence in Storybrooke after coming back from his travels, and the loft would be perfect for him. Reality, however, proved different and the married father Henry Mills, for obvious reasons, declined their offer. “Luckily for me”, he smiles, thinking of the tranquility with which he has lived in recent times. Rarely does he need to drive his car; the places he usually goes to are close enough for a walk. “Basically: Grannies’, Killian and Emma’s, the police station, a few shops in the local commerce area, the harbor…”

Things were not so quiet until very recently, though. Only after the intense buzz that followed the unification of all the Enchanted Realms and the coronation of Regina, the ‘Good Queen’, had finally quieted, the inhabitants of the United Realms gradually began to find new references, new balance, and Life reclaimed its natural course.

For Killian, a major move was not necessary since Alice and Robyn got married right after the coronation and decided to travel the worlds on a prolonged honeymoon. They keep in touch though and, from time to time, return to Storybrooke - they stay, as guests, in the loft for a few days but soon go back to the road. Sometimes they visit Zelena and her husband in San Francisco, but mostly they live exciting adventures in enchanted realms or in some exotic country of the Land without Magic. For them it does not matter that much where they are, as long as they are together and adventurous.

It is ironic, oh sweet irony of life, that now that Alice and her Papa can stand physically close to each other, they can actually touch and hug, they rarely do so. If on the one hand it is ironic, on the other it is what we can call the ‘natural order of life’ for a father to realize that his daughter is a healthy, emancipated, full-grown adult who lives a life of true love with a faithful, loyal, affectionate and friendly companion – a daughter that is happy and free. What more could this old man’s heart wish for his beloved Starfish?

Combined with the support he gives Killian at the Police Station (two pirates taking care of Law & Order!!) now that Emma spends more time with Hope, the idea of setting up residence in Storybrooke seemed to be simpler and the most natural one. It was not a purely rational decision, but fundamentally it was a choice guided by his heart. And who is to understand the mysteries of the heart? These pearls are always best explored in the wanderings of lonely nights – “such as tonight…” he says out loud.

Thus, although having no formal ties to the inhabitants of the city, the emotional ties with some special inhabitants manifested themselves and guided his footsteps. If he was guided by logical reasoning only, his friendly coexistence with Regina during their years in the 2nd Enchanted Forest and during the curse at Hyperion Heights would make her the person with whom he would most closely relate now. However, while maintaining a close and healthy friendship with ‘the Queen’, that was not quite the case. Of course, she will always be able to count on him in any eventual rough sea, but during the crossing of calm waters, as it happens now, it is not with her that he relates more - it is with Killian, Emma and their little Hope. Once they managed to overcome the initial awkwardness of dealing with two Killian Joneses with the exact same origin and same past – up to a turning point, of course - their relationship flourished and set sail.

The problem of two people named Killian Jones was a minor aspect of the whole picture and was simply solved after a few suggestions for what to address him: ‘Detective’, ‘ K.J.’ or ‘Killian Rogers Jones’. In general all of them are used, or variations thereof. For simplicity, Killian often calls him ‘Detective’ or, alternatively, ‘K.J.’. Emma prefers to call him ‘K. Jones’, although sometimes she uses ‘Killian Rogers’. As for Hope, she recently started to talk and decided to call him ‘Uncle Key’ which, he strongly suspects, will influence her parents to simply call him ‘Key’, wait and see…

Once the problem of identical names was solved, the physical similarity between the two was not as such a major factor as one might suppose. The divergent trajectories that the two took reflect in their appearance and footprint. Despite the common taste for darker shades of clothing (leather, in general), life experiences shaped their styles and personalities differently. Thus, in opposition to his ‘twin’, Killian presents himself more discreetly, without the earring, rings and eyeliner and without the chest on display. Not to mention that he has a much more intensive and extended training, from his own experience in Hyperion Heights, in dealing with modern technologies, many of which he has introduced to Storybrooke. Among them, he is proud of having modernized the computing technology, now up-to-date with the advances in the Land without Magic. Killian’s greatest achievement is presenting to his ‘brother’ the use of a brain-controlled prosthesis, thanks to the latest advances in neuroscience. For Killian ‘Rogers’ Jones his prosthesis is an integral and natural part of his body, providing a noticeable improvement in dexterity. Since he came to Storybrooke, the other Killian has been more open to its use and to replacing his old hook, however reluctantly.

Apart from the issue with names and disability, the privilege he and Killian share does not escape them. On the contrary, whenever they can, they take full advantage of their unique affinity. The possibility of living close to one’s own ‘reflection’, who shares an exactly equal past and who is, at the same time, a separate entity, with his own individuality and, from a certain moment along a timeline that already stretches for more than three centuries, with diverse history and life experiences, is indescribable. Of course, it’s also quite scenically interesting and a reason for friendly mocking, especially on the part of David and Henry Mills during family gatherings.

Family … Without being able to determine the exact moment when he felt integrated into this new family, the fact is that it happened naturally and simply, they are Family. Suddenly, his universe expanded and his heart came to be inhabited by new residents - all very dear, all much loved.

Equally difficult to explain is his visceral urge to approach and protect her son, young King Henry, to bring him closer to his life and his family. He feels such a strong empathy towards Henry that it surprises him in its level of intensity. Even more interesting has been Henry’s positive response to this approach, as if on his part the need for approximation is also organic. The simplest argument to explain the symbiosis between the two of them would be to attribute it to their common origin, namely the Wish Realm. But Killian knows it’s more than that, even though he cannot put his finger on this wound - which is not even a wound, on the contrary, it may be one of his missions in life, if not the main mission of his life. He wishes…

“I wish… that Wish Emma were real”, he bursts out, remembering the last conversation he had with Henry, after which the concept of this ‘mission’ has been solidifying, gaining form and content…

_“Henry, tell me about your mother, your biological and true mother, who raised you during your childhood and part of your teenage years…” Killian asked Henry when he came to visit, a week ago, and stayed in the loft. “How did she disappear?”_

_“That is a question I’ve been asking myself for six years, Killian,” Henry replied reticently. “I do not know. I mean, what I do know is that there was a time when she was replaced by Emma Swan, but I have no idea if she evaporated into the air, or if she was bewitched, or imprisoned… I have already considered so many hypotheses, I have even consulted some magicians and fairies, but no one has been able to formulate an answer which I find satisfactory and believable.”_

_“Have you ever asked Regina, since you two have been very close to each other?” Killian questioned, quite interested in the subject. “Would she have any plausible ideas about your mother’s whereabouts?“_

_“Yeah, I have. She believes that my mother, most likely, died - not as my grandparents died, but as someone who has disintegrated into the ether, something like what happened to the love of her life, Robin Hood, but in Mom’s case as a price for the magic. She told me that the genie who granted the wish of the split-Evil Queen warned about a price to be paid for the wish of ‘Emma Swan not being born a Savior’…”_

_“Well, that may be a reasonable assumption, but somehow I feel that it may not correspond to the truth. Just as an exercise, forget what Regina believes.” Killian interrupted him. “My question then is: what do you feel in your heart, Henry?”_

_“Honestly? I’m not sure, it is a conflicted feeling, or a battle between feeling and reasoning, I don’t know for sure. Just as my mother was not born a Savior, I was not born the Truest Believer, I guess. I want to believe, I swear I do! I do hope that by some miracle she’s alive, but with reasoning, when I think about it, I cannot believe it,” Henry admits. “For some years I have led expeditions throughout the kingdom in search of her. No one has ever seen or heard of anything…”_

_“Perhaps she is not in the Wish Realm…” Killian wondered and then looked up, resolute, “Henry, my boy, please listen to me. I promise to study this case from new angles; I’ll approach it with new perspectives. I’m not sure myself either, but I feel that I am close to your mother and to everyone and everything related to her story - you included, in a way that goes beyond any rational explanation. I should take advantage of the fact that I’ve been trained by investigative experiences – cursed and non-cursed, for a reason, and it’s about time to use them. I’ll keep you updated when I find new clues to solve this mystery.”_

_“That would be great, thanks, Killian. This means the world to me…” Henry smiled_ _with sincere gratitude and renewed hope._

A ballad echoes while Killian repeats: "Hope..."

_**"Old man look at my life  
****I’m** **a** **lot** **like you** **were**_  
_**Old man look at my life** _  
_**I’m a lot like you were..."** _

Neil Young’s voice floats in the air, and Killian’s thoughts wander with the lyrics.

“Old man, look at my life”, he sings along and adds: “Not any old man but a certain one, an old mate Rumpelstiltskin, a certain Mister Gold”.

“G’old…” he whispers slowly, “G’old man…”

 _ **"Love lost, such a cost,  
Give me things that don't get lost.  
Like a coin that won't get tossed  
Rolling home to you.  
  
Old man take a look at my life I'm a lot like you  
I need someone to love me the whole day through  
Ah, one look in my eyes and you can tell that's true...**_ _**"**_

...

If there is in his entire history a part that causes him a deep and latent pain, it is the story of the two perfect antagonists, the enemies whose fates have intertwined in such a way that they have overcome barriers of time and space. Indeed, looking closely, there are four antagonists in an even more intricate mesh - and this is one of the favorite philosophical topics between him and his 'brother' Killian, such as in their conversation at his and Emma’s house.

_“Who or what are we?” asked ‘Killian to ‘K.J.’ on that summer afternoon. “Who are the four of us, the four old men: me, you, Rumple and Wish Rumple. What kind of bizarre square do we form?”_

_“Putting in this way - which had not occurred to me before, but is indeed a fascinating association, what comes to mind is a square inserted in a circle, much studied in psychoanalysis,” K.J. replied. “Jung developed fantastic theories about a three becoming a four, the symbol of quaternity: a state of greater wholeness than a trinity. He had gathered instances of the same move across a range of human activities, from the geometry of mandalas to theology.”_

_“That’s really interesting…” Killian pondered. “For me, before I knew about the Wish Realm, I saw myself and the Crocodile as a perfect pair of foils, a perfect model of enemies destined for a final clash from which only one would survive. Our stories and destinies seemed to be forged in the same furnace and would stretch for centuries” Killian explained as he took a sip of rum. “But then you happen to exist as a duplicate of myself and also there was another Rumple as a duplicate of ‘my’ Rumple, all of us with destinies defined by a crossroads in time. Note that whether I say that you are a duplicate of me, or that I am a duplicate of you doesn’t matter. We both exist with the inherent complexity and intricacy of every human being.”_

_“Indeed, and what different paths we crossed!” K.J. remembered, sipping an iced tea._

_“Aye, our destinies unfolded in a completely different way, in terms of fundamentals and priorities, the moment one Regina cast the Dark Curse and the other Regina did not. The lack of a Dark Curse in your realm led you onto the path of fatherhood, which made you relinquish your vengeance at the same time that I invested all my cards in my revenge plan. Although ‘your’ Rumple was still your enemy, Mother Gothel became your greatest one, defeating Rumple was no longer your priority.”_

_“Killian, you see, despite so many differences along the paths we walked, the greatest irony in our story is that, in the end, it was with ‘your’ Rumple that my path crossed in the 2 nd Enchanted Forest and in Hyperion Heights. It was with me that he developed and deepened a greater friendship,” K.J. remembered with a melancholic smile. “Mr. Gold - ‘Weaver’ - became my daughter’s protector, became my best friend during really tough times and, in the name of this friendship, which he confessed in one of his last moments, to have been what he, deep down, always felt for me, or better saying, for you, or for us - he offered me his ultimate sacrifice, his own life, his own heart.”_

_“That’s bittersweet… I don’t even know how I feel about that. Rumple and I never had such an opportunity for resolving our differences the way you had with him. We never cut the edges - and we had a lot - of our disagreements and his betrayals - you know, Dark One stuff. While you were living your story with Alice, for me ‘Mr. Gold’ translated into a Dark One that brought successive problems and obstacles for my happiness. I even understand that he spared my life on several occasions in the name of this weird friendship, confessed on the eve of dying. But there’s a taste of bitter, unfinished story, in my mouth. Anyway, I am happy for him, for his trajectory, to have been able to break free from the darkness, meet his Belle and to save your life in the process. Despite his dark and badly concluded history with Milah, theirs – I mean his and Belle’s history – may have some questionable passages with abuse and betrayal, from his part, but in the end it has proved to be a triumphant true love story, after all, and from their love a wise sorcerer was born, Gideon. For my part, deep down, the fate of Milah’s soul aside - and that is a strain on a white linen that I still hope to see cleared - I am grateful to Rumpelstiltskin. Simply said, I feel an eternal gratitude; for it was thanks to this madness that he and I lived that I managed to cross time-space barriers and was able to meet with my True Love.”_

_With that, K.J sighed silently, but Killian, quite perceptive, noticed._

_“K.J.” - Killian offered - “has it never occurred to you to wonder about the fate of Princess Emma, I mean, Wish Emma? That is an intriguing topic of great interest to Emma and to me. For Emma, who experienced under her skin the Princess’s essence, the initial impression was that the princess’s personality, being completely opposite to hers, kind of sucked. On the other hand, once things stabilized for us and we had more time and calm to reflect on the whirlwind that we lived during those wild times, the thought and perception of Emma have changed. Today she feels that Princess Emma was a woman of extreme sensitivity and that she had the opportunity to develop a personality marked by gentleness, sweetness, a kind of soft version of my Emma - and that makes sense since Wish Emma was raised by soft versions of Snow and David, who did not have to live under a Dark Curse. Their lives might have floated on a sea of honey until the moment everything became an upside down hell, thanks to the split-Evil Queen.”_

_“Killian, the rational answer to this question I do not have, but I have the response from my heart, from my feelings. What I feel is that Wish Emma is alive. Don’t ask me how I know but it is as strong as the pulse of my heart - which is also our old golden friend's heart.” K.J. states with conviction. “I've been thinking a lot about it and about her, almost organically, as if my life depended on finding her. I set out to look for her; I even promised to her son that I will approach the problem from new angles. Besides, Alice, in her most recent visit, told me that during their Enchanted Sea cruise she and Robyn passed by islands that have not yet been mapped. Distracted_ _by her conjugal love newness, Alice forgot to take note of their coordinates but their existence, although is not much, may be a good start…”_

_“Excellent news!!” Killian exclaimed with enthusiasm. “I’m not sure if we would be able to travel the worlds with you, but count on me, Emma, and Hope and – I’m positive that I can tell you in their name too, you also have Henry Mills, Cinderella, Snow and David – and their kids - by your side as a supporting team. At a recent lunch, they confessed to believing that Princess Emma, who in different circumstances could have been Henry’s mother and Snow and David’s daughter, after all, is alive and well, just missing. You know, Henry is the Truest Believer and Snow is… you know, Snow, with all her talk about Hope and True Love, adding to the mix David’s motto that ‘in our family we always find each other’…”_

“We always find each other…” Killian repeats and looks beyond the walls into the sky.

“Wish Emma, where are you? Are you feeling as lonely as I am?” He says to no one. “From where are you whispering sweet thoughts in my ears, enchanting my heart with a lovely song sung in your dreamy voice, my dearest Sweet? Oh, Sweet Emma Sweet, how I wish you were here…” Killian launches these questions and laments in the air without knowing how they will be heard and answered, if they will be, and when. But he throws them anyway because he misses she whom he doesn’t know yet, the companion to his lonely nights.

He misses feeling attached to a woman in an act of love. Since Milah’s death, all the women he has known intimately did not bring him what he sought, beyond immediate, physical pleasure. None was able to fill the emptiness of his heart. At first he thought it was because his heart was poisoned by revenge, then, later, by Gothel’s spell, but even after he had been healed from the curse by Rumple’s sacrifice, the emptiness remained. He misses feeling romantic love, even though he feels he already loves the one he seeks. He’s not sure if the impulse he feels coming from his transplanted heart is generated by its primary source - a message from Heaven sent by Rumple and his love, Belle, or if it comes from his absent love, wherever she is, trying to become present. In any scenario, the fact is that he misses so much… He just misses…

He misses the high seas, the undulating motion of deep waters, the meeting of immensities in the fusion of sky and ocean, the silence of the soul. He misses the stars, the moon… He misses what he does not know but knows he needs, anyway, because he just needs – as organically and essentially as the need for water, earth, fire, and air. He misses the essential element of life. He misses Love though he loves… he loves Alice, he loves younger Henry, he loves his family of friends, he loves life, he loves reading, he loves sailing, he loves painting, he loves his Emma, he loves her and her… Music – as a pattern that underlies the human experience played out.

After the dream from which he awoke tonight, he senses that, when chosen well, music can guide the psyche to become ordered, connected and able to achieve an emotional, spiritual – or physical desire. And he desires, as a miner digging in the depths of the soul, to find _her_ , to find for _her_ and for _him_ , the enigmatic heartbeat's source setting a pace that brings up the memory of that one special man with a heart of Gold. The one special heart of Gold who aligned his free will with a plot designed by Destiny and sacrificed his old life to continue beating in another chest, a Survivor's chest. With that gesture, Rumple donated not only his purified heart but his primal strength to keep searching for the deeper meaning of life and love. A very special heart of Gold, indeed, shining with the resilience and delicacy of shimmering golden threads entwined in an intricate embroidery whose design, Killian feels, begins to be revealed in this mysterious night... 

In the midst of his nightly reverie, and without prior notice, Killian's line of thought is interrupted by the first chords of a song coming from the playlist. It is not any song but the exactly and specifically right song - “and don’t even ask me how I know it is the right song, I just know!” Killian laughs full of hope. While shaking his head to the rhythm of the harmonica and with a conviction that comes from the deepest depths of his heart, he closes his eyes and thinks of her. The certainty that his Emma, his Emma Sweet will listen to him if he sings along with Neil Young suddenly radiates from his heart - somehow, inexplicably, he feels it! And as simple as that, he starts to sing along for her to listen and to acknowledge that… he knows!!

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	2. 8x02: The Call

The days after the first contact with Killian brought as many hopes as uncertainties. It’s been three days now, during which Emma has devoted herself to a systematic and continuous study - researching in all books available in her small library - that could offer her some advice or answer, any clue to help her in the search of how to proceed on the journey to which both she and Killian have awakened.

In her notebook, Emma has filled in dozens of pages with inconclusive thoughts; many of them are, probably, false leads…

“If only someone, a magician, a fairy, any luminous magical being would come out and explain to me what I need to do!” She sighs anxiously. “It’s all so frustrating, being so close to the path that leads to the clarity of consciousness but having to wander through the darkness of ignorance.”

At that, the meowing and barking of Luna and Missy, which she rarely hears, make themselves present from outside the house, sounding like two children playing, laughing and running to the beach. The company of her two ‘girls’ has always been a balm appeasing her moments of pain, always present in a soft and serene way like the sea breeze.

“Well, maybe, not always serene, just like now. They seem agitated, but in a good, cheerful way…” she says. “Perhaps it’s a good idea to join them… let’s go meet the girls!” Emma exclaims as she gets up from her desk and walks to the balcony.

At the beach, Emma finds her pets swimming and playing calmly, peaceful, or rather floating in the ocean under a surreal combination of blue and sunny light. Immediately, she takes off her clothes and joins them on the vast white sands, welcoming the warm waves. A feeling of tranquility pervades her senses, all the anxiety she had felt before, gone after being washed by the salty waters. Once relaxed and restored she gets out of the sea, puts her clothes on, grabs her pets and walks into the house in a renewed state of mind.

After a refreshing shower and a frugal meal, shared with Luna and Missy, Emma returns to the desk feeling inspired to continue the research and to take notes. 

At the sound of the sea waves crashing on the beach as if they were crying out for some name, an ethereal breeze runs through Emma's mind carrying and bringing certainties and questions, echoing soundless words, signifying from a new angle all the haste and calm experienced in the last six years.

Tuning her ears, Emma closes her eyes and listens to the sound of the wind in the starry infinity, thinking of all the good things she has done, felt, and heard, attaining the privilege and smallness of being a part of this indistinct universe.

Then, opening her eyes and breathing calmly and synchronously with the waves, on a blank page ready to receive her thoughts she begins to write by reproducing the verses of a poet, Rainer Maria Rilke, which she did not even remember knowing by heart, but to her surprise, they sprang from her memory like spurts from a waterfall.

 **“When anxious, uneasy and bad thoughts come,  
** **I go to the sea, and the sea drowns them out**  
 **with its great wide sounds,**  
 **cleanses me with its noise,**  
 **and imposes a rhythm upon everything in me**  
 **that is bewildered and confused.”**

“How should I order what still is a bit of a ‘bewildered confusion’ in my mind?” She wonders… 

Breathing in and out slowly, feeling the alignment of ideas that deep breathing provides, she then continues to write:

**"The sea, or in a broad perspective, the ocean, seems to be a key to what I seek but…to what does the ocean stands for?"**

She thinks for a while on the waves as fluctuations of emotions, summing up her three-day incursions on researching a specific psychology literature, especially in Jungian analytics, and goes on:

**"The island and the ocean are taken as archetypal images, a set of symbols produced by the collective unconscious: the refuge island, the paradise island... These archetypes have a source that is lost in time and are found in various cultures where the oceanic-island image dates back to the beginnings of the creation of the world. In the modern world, these images survive in literature as symbols, and so some literary works help to explain the permanence even today of some important symbolic representations of the ocean and islands.**

**From my recent readings, I can say that the sea-ocean image is often linked to that of navigation and crossing. Sailing or erratic traveling of heroes across the sea means that they are exposed to life-threatening challenges usually symbolized by mythological monsters arising from the seabed. Seen from this perspective, the undersea region thus becomes the symbol of the unconscious.**

**I believe that the ocean stands for the soul, for the primal state of emotion and sub consciousness, the ultimate essence of Nature. Somehow, opposing to the intellect, and changing in accordance to the state of emotions that we are feeling, there goes the ocean: stormy, crashing waves - overwhelming emotions threatening to drown us. Peaceful, deep waters – elevated state of mind and spirit."**

“What more?” she questions, before proceeding…

**"The ocean also stands for the sub consciousness: the unknown parts of the mind, the unexplored thoughts, emotions and feelings that are not visible on the surface but are represented by dark, hidden depths of the ocean."**

A new pause, new thoughts, and she writes a conclusion: 

**"Finally, the ocean stands for the soul: the tranquil, inner part of oneself, which lies at the core of a circle; a still, deep ocean reflects the depth of the soul. That brings to the next part of the ocean equation: Nature, a primal – core - state, a primal purity, an original condition from which other things arise. The ocean is the origin, the center from which all other things are connected…**

**As the primal root of all existence the ocean calls from within, with a voice sometimes soft, sometimes angry, sometimes sweet, sometimes salty, sometimes severe, sometimes sharp, the ocean calls… Old sailors plunged into the ocean of their memories, children floating in the memories of the maternal womb, to all emotions and feelings - the ocean calls. And they all listen and respond to the call."**

“The ocean calls the sailors…” Emma whispers and then shouts and laughs and cries her oceanic tears while Missy and Luna, waking from a nap, exchange silent glances.

“THAT IS IT!!! I FOUND IT!”

“I know how to call my love, my dearest golden-heart sailor; I just know the music that will pour all my feelings into waves and will oscillate all my ups and downs: a musical piece that is much more of an emotional journey than merely a technically challenging composition. I just know the exact musical etude that will communicate to Killian my emotional state and will tell him how to find me: the answer is in the Ocean that surrounds the island, the Ocean that surrounds my own core. The island is me, the Ocean is my emotions! I just know how to call my love!!!”

She smiles and runs to the piano where, exactly as she predicted, after the first chords she is immediately thrown into a slightly emotional chaos, thus pouring her Soul and Heart into her Call...

* * *

* * *

* * *

Killian was in Agrabah when he heard Emma’s Call. If on the one hand it was very important that it happened there, on the other hand it was more complicated because he already wanted to leave sailing the Ocean without worrying about any preparations for the journey. Luckily he had not traveled alone, on the contrary. He was accompanied by a large group of family and friends who, after the Call, managed to bring him back from his state of stupor and intense emotion.

The decision to go to Agrabah was a result of Killian’s research at Storybrooke’s library. Although people no longer rely on Belle’s eager readiness to search for information on matters of witchcraft and magic, the library is today the United Realms most important repository of knowledge in the magical sciences, thanks to the efforts of her wizard son, Gideon. In a posthumous tribute to his mother’s memory, Gideon casted a spell on the library search system, turning it into a tool more powerful than any Internet search engine of the Land without Magic.

Because of that, Killian quickly came to an important clue related to genies and the wishes they grant, which could be a crucial factor to what might have happened to Princess Emma the instant Emma Swan replaced her:

_**“Jinn are much more than demons or spirits. They’re intelligent, free-willed creatures who live close to nature and are endowed with magical powers. Very much like humans, only more supernatural. Some of them are good, some are evil, and still more are somewhere in-between. We can pretty much count on them being tricksters in one form or another…”** _

_“A genie may be good, or evil, and still more are somewhere in-between…” he repeats, “good, intelligent and… in other precious words: Aladdin knows! I need to meet him as soon as possible,” K.J. told Killian and his wife. “You two know him, don’t you?” he asked them._

_“Of course, we know him and his wife, Jasmine, they are good friends of ours,” Emma replied. “K. Rogers”, she said, “the absence of barriers between realms made travel to ex-distant lands very easy. Although it is difficult to reasonably conceive that at the latitude of Maine a desert with torrid sands can be found, at least for us, having secured access to the United Realms, Agrabah exists and proves that it is possible. It is located within a few hours of Storybrooke, by the way, traveling along the seacoast.”_

_“Okay, we should take advantage of everything being quiet and should do it **now**!” Killian Jones exclaimed as he hugged K.J. and headed for the dock. “My Jolly Roger is better equipped for an immediate trip, perhaps in a better state than yours. In the meantime, your mate W. Smee can stay in Storybrooke, coordinating the repairs that your ship needs for sailing, if necessary, as soon as we get back from Agrabah.”_

_Already in his captain mode, Killian made some phone calls and some invitations. K.J. also called Alice, who immediately magically transported herself and Robyn to Storybrooke, and young Henry, who was travelling nearby and also declared himself in. At the end of the day, the entire ‘crew’ was ready to embark: Killian, Emma, Hope, David, Snow, Neal, Henry Mills, Cinderella, Lucy, younger Henry, Alice, Robyn, Mr. Smee (from the Enchanted Forest), and, naturally, K.J., the most interested in the journey._

_The trip, though short, took place in a festive atmosphere, everybody hopeful in finding clues that could help Hope’s ‘Uncle Key’ to find his princess, her ‘Aunt Emm’._

_As soon as they arrived in Agrabah, they were warmly welcomed into the royal palace by a very busy Princess Jasmine, who told them that Aladdin was visiting the local market. In the geopolitics of the United Realms, one of Queen Regina’s functions is to maintain at a peaceful level the balance between hegemonic domination and counter hegemonic thinking, in other words, to avoid the magical, political and cultural domination of one society or kingdom over others. In this way, each realm retains its cultural identity and local governance system as an independent state. In Agrabah, Jasmine and Aladdin are very dear to the people, who live in abundance and prosperity._

_When Aladdin returned from the city, he met with the visiting party and became aware of what had brought them there._

_“All right, so let’s see…” Aladdin inhaled and exhaled deeply, brushing his forefinger against his chin in a thoughtful manner. “As you well said, lamp jinn are intelligent and cunning beings - attributes that, without false modesty, I possess in abundance, and thanks to which I have survived the many misfortunes that have come my way.”_

_“From the time I lived in Storybrooke after the Dark Curse was broken,” Aladdin went on, “I remember concepts from the Land without Magic, known as Quantum Mechanics, which are related to infinite possibilities, infinite worlds - and that’s what the Split-Evil Queen’s wish was all about. That is, she relied on the existence of a realm where the Evil Queen did not cast the Dark Curse and therefore there was no need for the birth of a Savior.”_

_“You were born a Savior too, weren’t you?” Emma interrupted._

_“Yeah,” he replied, and continued, “and every Savior is necessarily bound to a Villain - Jafar, in my case, and Regina, in yours. In the case of Princess Emma of the Wish Realm, being a product of True Love could grant her powers of unprecedented light magic - as it happened to you, Emma – but for her, since the villain, Wish Regina, had been defeated and was powerless, the magic remained dormant. Which does not mean that her light magic does not exist; only that it has been inactive for a long time.”_

_“You mean my mother may have magic?” interrupted young Henry._

_“Potentially yes and in principle her magic power could be developing now, when she may need it to survive where she probably lives. And then we get into what interests you most. Yes, she may be alive; she did not disintegrate into some ethereal space. What happened to her was what I could do in the short time I had between listening to the command of the Split-Evil Queen and executing it, that is, granting her wish. Unfortunately I cannot specify the geographical coordinates of to where she was transported the moment you, Emma Swan, took her place in what we know as Wish Realm. Given the adverse circumstances I was in, I mean, as a slave under the command of the Split-Evil Queen, I had no autonomy to disobey her. I’m actually proud of how I managed to be as tricky as possible. What I did was think of a place that was simultaneously far away, safe, comfortable, hidden, and that offered her means and facilities for her release when the right time came. That’s what I got in the short time I had.”_

_Following an absolute silence in which a lot of information was absorbed and processed by all, several questions began to be asked at the same time in a rush of voices, exclamations and ponderings. All of them spoke out loud except for the most interested of them, Killian ‘Rogers’ Jones. During the fuzz, as if in a trance, Killian closed his eyes and only opened them again to exclaim a single word: **“Ocean**!_”

_New silence in the room followed, all the attention turned to him. He continued, “Emma made contact with me at this very moment, from her heart to my heart… It is difficult for me to explain, it is like by the alchemy of our hearts tuned to a specific song that we communicate, and she just called me! In an intense, exciting way, she called me conveying the idea and pulse of the Ocean. I believe she’s close to the sea, perhaps surrounded by it on some sort of island, would that be possible?”_

_“Aladdin,” Jasmine, who had hitherto been silent, called her husband looking serious into his eyes. “Would that be possible? And why haven’t you told me or anyone else about that before?”_

_To which Aladdin replied “perfectly possible, my love, an island configured as I explained: distant, safe, comfortable, hidden, that is, difficult to be accessed, but offering conditions and facilities for her to be released at the right time. I never told you about that before because I was not in a position to speak, this should not be my job. Believe me; I knew that at the right moment this ball would roll out properly. And from what you describe, K.J., hopefully, the right moment has just arrived,” Aladdin concluded with a generous and optimistic smile._

_And with those fortunate events, the short journey to Agrabah came to an end. After a banquet in honor of the illustrious visitors, their return to Storybrooke was even more festive since they were all very excited with the possibility of the epic adventure that K.J. was about to embark. A journey, according to him, that would be guided by his heart, and her heart, without pre-defined duration and with a world of uncertainties ahead of them. For those reasons, although everyone had offered to accompany him at least for some time, K.J. was adamant: “I thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, I am deeply touched, but I feel that this must be a journey of self-discovery and finding each other in the old and good true love fashion way. And look, there is no need to worry; I intend to take a small crew of well-trained sailors with me: my faithful friend Wish Smee, Kevin Smith, the cook, and Bill Wyatt, an all-work helper. Besides, if Mr. Smee, here present, so wishes, he will be very welcome to join us. Can you imagine that, Killian?” he laughed, and so did Killian, “two Smees on one deck!“ – to that, everybody laughed._

_“Count on me, Captain!” Smee replied, “It will be my pleasure, and a real honor, to accompany you and your mates on such a noble mission.”_

…

“Papa?” Alice calls her father, approaching him on the deck, where he stands looking at the distant Storybrooke harbor, on the horizon.

“Aye, Starfish?” Killian smiles, turning to his daughter whilst opening his arms to welcome her.

“Are you sure you don’t want me to accompany you?” Alice asks, as she snuggles into her father’s embrace.

“Quite sure, love. Though I promise that we will sail together after I come back with my – if it is possible for me to say so, I mean, my Emma. When we come back, I promise we will sail with you, Robyn and Henry as a family,” he sighed, “but for now, I need to go far out on the ocean alone though with just a few men to help me sail the Jolly Roger. I feel like I need to pass some kind of test, to face my own subconscious, to go deep into my own emotions and my mind…”

“… and find her, your Emma, your true love”, Alice adds.

“Aye, to find my one – but not only - true love. You know that, don’t you?”

“Sure, Papa, as sure as Robyn is my true love too…” Alice replies with a chuckle.

“Rogers!!” shouts an excited Henry, as he approaches, holding Lucy’s hand while talking to younger Henry. “We bring important news, a piece of information that the Author’s Pen from the Wish Realm has just written in Henry’s story book. It was Lucy who first saw it!”

At that, the younger Henry opens his story book while saying:

“Look, Killian, I haven’t used the Author’s Pen since my grandfather W. Rumple died - I thought I was not allowed to use it as an Author anymore because of the way I misused it last time. Despite that, yesterday, when I was preparing for this trip, I remembered that I always carry it with me, in my personal luggage, in case it decides to work with me again or, maybe, with Henry. I mean, he could be able to reactivate the Author’s Pen to help find my mom… Anyway, and with all commotion in Agrabah I completely forgot that I had brought the Pen. However, a few minutes ago, while I was talking with Lucy and Neal in our cabin, it started to write some really relevant words, like a verse or a riddle… You must take a look at them:”

**"To Emma’s call Killian responds singing a song together with those travelling with him. They form a chorus to his call; they form the tear drops of his emotion as everyone comes from the ocean and carries a part of the ocean within."**

With tears in his eyes, Killian reads the crystal clear message and nods his head affirmatively. The overwhelming emotion is so intense that almost hurts and makes him stumble on the deck. Supported by Alice, he takes the smartphone from his coat pocket and searches his playlists for the song that, he senses, will be his calling. As he finds it, he closes his eyes breathing deeply, tuning into his Sweet Emma and into his heartbeat. Gradually, all passengers of the ship, being alerted by Neal, approach the small group, hand in hand, in silence, with deep reverence before such a solemn moment. Even the kids, Neal, Lucy and little Hope (“the cute”, in her own words), at her father’s lap, are circumspect. In the background, Storybrooke’s harbor approaches, bringing another ship closer, the other Jolly Roger being made ready to lead Killian across the Ocean.

Opening his eyes and turning to the open sea, K.J. finally presses ‘play’ and begins to sing along at the top of his lungs and with the strength of his heart, accompanied by all hearts and voices that, from the deck, chant in chorus...

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	3. 8x03: The Dream

The chorus of voices, led by his golden heart, pulsates and echoes through the sky and through the seas. They call and evoke, and to their call, Emma responds. Thus, in the sunny afternoon, as the Jolly Roger approaches Storybrooke’s coast, a beautiful and ethereal woman walks slowly across her deck…

“You are sailing, Killian, to be near me… but, in a way, you are close to me already, not physically yet but… I see you and I feel you, my love, all of you, close to me, dear ones. Do you feel me the way I feel you?…” Emma asks, extending her arms as she walks, translucent and lucid, among the passengers of the Jolly Roger. Eyes closed, everyone feels her presence, but only a single person, a luminous child, feels and sees her in all radiance: Hope, _‘the cute!’_

From within her purity, in the lap of her father, the little girl smiles at the princess and reaches out to her, as if to caress and comfort her, as if wanting to assert to the beautiful princess, looking so much like her mother ( _‘but you’re not Mommy’_ ), _‘to not worry, cause Uncle Key will bring you from your_ _island_ _veeeery soon, okaaay?!’_.

Emma smiles at the bright little girl who, held by her singer parents, swings with them at the rhythm of the music, the three immersed in a wave of Light that translates into a state of peace and hope.

Passing by Snow, David and Neal, tears overflow from Emma’s eyes. She knows that her parents’ longing will be eternal but the love she feels radiating from the Charmings transcends the longing and floods her with a calm conformity.

As she approaches Henry, her dear 21 years old son, her heart almost jumps out of her chest, churning an infinite love for him. He is holding hands with Alice and Robyn, the three of them close to her Killian in the ship’s bow, almost enveloping him with their bodies…

Next to them, Henry Mills, Cinderella and Lucy, hugging and chanting the chorus, vibrate brightly with the strength of their hearts.

At the starboard, Mr. Smee, red cap in hands while rocking his plump body, also sings with emotion and tears in his eyes.

“What a beautiful, vivid and real dream!” she exclaims, overwhelmed by an infinite gratitude. Emma is dreaming, and is aware of that since when she fall asleep, after laying down in her house. Though it was still early and the sun still shone in the sky, she had felt such an inexorable urge to sleep that she had no choice but to retreat into her bedroom and lie down on her bed, while Missy and Luna, coming from their own bedroom, curled up at the foot of her bed to also take a nap.

In her dreamy state, she ponders that one of the most mysterious and intriguing states of consciousness is the dream. Usually, people lose consciousness when enter the deep waters of sleep, only to regain it as they emerge into a series of uncanny private realities. The rabbit hole between these worlds of consciousness turns out to be the _lucid dream_ , where people become aware that they are dreaming and can influence what happens within the dream. Emma had read about this and other kinds of projection in a small booklet, almost hidden in a corner of her library, describing studies that suggest that the majority of people have had a lucid dream at some point in their life but that the experience is not common. Her particular dream is rarer still, for what she is experiencing is beyond her own consciousness, it is reality. 

The moment she begins to delve into the intricate technicalities of astral projection and lucid dreaming, is the instant that the dream ends and Emma awakens,awaking Luna and Missy in the process.

…

The hours go by but she still lies down, absorbing and processing the emotions of her reality-dream, the enormity of the historical event she witnessed by projecting her subtle body into the distant sailing ship. Emma’s thought keeps going round and round, spiraling through ethereal spaces and always coming back to him, to her Killian.

“While I’m lying here, he must be preparing for the journey across the seas in search of an unknown island. He’s probably storing food supplies, selecting the best navigation tools and instruments, picking up maps, tracing routes - even though I imagine he still does not know which route to take. I should help him,” she ponders, “but I have no idea about the geographical location of the island. Not to mention that, because it is enchanted, the coordinates may change, who could say? Or know? One fact is for sure, based on the mild temperatures throughout the year, the weather here is never too hot, nor too frozen, so I would venture that I’m in a sub-tropical island surrounded by warm water currents. Maybe it is closer to the equator line than to a tropic line, because of the water temperature, I don’t know, could be South Hemisphere already or still in the North…”

“Anyway, at this right moment Killian prepares to embark on the journey that will bring us physically close, our first encounter…” she mumbles, closing her eyes in an anxious anticipation of when their bodies and souls will merge into one.

“It’s been so long”, she sighs and stretches her arms and legs under the bedspreads, “not counting the hot dreams with Killian and when I touch and pleasure myself, it’s been more than ten years, actually…”

Although she lived a happy, pleasurable and loving marriage with Bae, their relationship did not know the depths of a more intense - physical and spiritual connection. She was very young and naive, when they got married, he was her first love and, although much older than her, he was not very experienced in sex matters either. Regardless of their inexperience, they succeeded in developing a special relationship, though more in-depth to the foundations of a friendship than of a physical love between a man and a woman that may be highly sexual and goes beyond sex.

“Such as the connection between Killian and me, I guess…” she reasons, “this beautiful, deeper connection that goes beyond a pure physical act; beyond any orgasm release produced by hormones and that can lead to mutual comfort, safety, and caring aiming at achieving an illuminated level of a conscious love, a spiritual union…”

“I know I’m dreamy and babbling, Luna!” she starts to laugh as the cat approaches, “I know I’m still under the influence of an ecstatic expanded experience, an altered state of consciousness,” she chuckles and teases as Luna jumps on the bed and snuggles on her lap, as if to remind her of the need to assimilate and develop a kind of feline sensuality.

Caressing the kitten absently, she continues to ramble, “the truth is, deep down, I feel insecure, I feel scared by the proximity of the moment when the dream will become a concrete reality. As my physical encounter with Killian approaches, my insecurity increases. He is an extremely seductive, handsome, sexy, well-versed and experienced in the art of making love man, and me? I feel inexperienced and insecure, as simple as that…”

…

“Alright, enough of ramblings and insecurity feelings, we have a long way ahead of us; we have a job to do, little cat-girl, time to get up!” Throwing the covers and the kitten out, Emma stands up, willing to surrender, soul and body, to the world of the awake. “Where is Missy, Luna? Missy!!” she shouts and soon after she hears the cheerful and paced walk of the dog, which approaches wagging her tail with joy.

In the kitchen, Emma finds a new store of food that probably appeared magically while she slept. “Very good, very good, I am really hungry and thirsty… I thank the good god who sends me these delicious meals, the pure and crystal clear water to drink and to bathe, the nutritious meals for Luna and Missy, thank you for the clothes, for the enchanted house, for the comfort, for the paradise island in the form of a heart!” Emma bows slightly, hands pressed together, palms touching and fingers pointing upwards, thumbs close to her chest. “Divine Being, I bow to you: Namaste!” she smiles with gratitude.

During the meal, which consists of granola with yogurt, fruits and natural juices, Emma thinks about how the ball always starts at her court, using a sports language she learned by observing some customs of modern life. “Which means it’s my turn to reopen the communication channel and restart our heart-to-heart conversation…”

Food for the body is a fuel for the soul: she feels revived and generating more fruitful and practical reflections on the most recent events, from the moment the dream began to the moment she rose from the bed. The still vivid memories of all emotions permeate her being and propel her into the mezzanine.

“I would like to be able to really talk to Killian, I would like to vent about the lack of geographic coordinates for the island - I’m really **lost** in a literal sense, or how I feel insecure about my lack of a more active sex life. I would like to express my joy in witnessing the gathering of so many dear people willing to cheer us and support our journey to find each other. I would like to reveal to Killian some useful information that could help him with the planning of his trip, I just don’t know what to say…” Emma’s mind continues to wander out loud, as she browses a folder with several scores. Suddenly, a score draws her attention: “Liszt - Liebestraum No 3 in A-flat major, Love Dream.”

“Love Dream: that’s it!!!” Emma shouts with a profound happiness that reverberates in her heart. “My heart…” she repeats thoughtfully, “my heart-shaped island! Oh thank God, I think I found a useful bit of information that could help Killian! It may not be much, but may be useful, anyway. He must look for a **heart-shaped** island!”

With much concentration, Emma studies the sheet, preparing to play it: “such a beautiful, meaningful, dreamy piece,” she mutters.

“He will love it and I hope that it will carry the sweetest dreams to him.”

“Let’s do it, woman”, she commands herself, “breath Emma, concentrate and play, pour your soul and your recent thoughts, feelings, apprehensions, emotions, and the hint of a heart-shaped island, on this song…”

* * *

* * *

* * *

Since the realms were unified by Regina’s new enchantment, transport between them is not done as before, that is, in the past, by magically opening portals and crossing them with the thought focused on the person one wanted to find, the magic used to lead directly to the person, wherever he or she was.

Nowadays, in order to get to his Emma, he will have to find the physical (and likely enchanted) route that leads to her, but the only thing Killian has been able to find until now is a great mess of maps, sonar GPS, computers, radios, electric generators and batteries, compasses, probes, anemometer, astrolabe, squares, nautical rules, goniometer, octant, quadrant, sextant, plum - a mix of all ancient and modern nautical equipment and instruments he could muster, and none of them are indicating the path that he will have to cross. No matter how much he studies the maps in his quarters trying to make sense of the absurdly vague directions given by Alice and Robyn, he is not coming to any promising conclusion and the uncertainty begins to get on his nerves. In this state of confusion and fatigue caused by the search for a ‘needle in the haystack’, Killian sits on the edge of the cabin bed and runs his hand through his hair, combing (or fussing) it with his fingers.

Exasperated, he throws himself on the mattress, closes his eyes and recalls the recent events since returning from Agrabah. For him, the emotional and exciting farewells and thanks, which followed the arrival at Storybrooke, were quickly replaced by preparations for the trip. He practically jumped from one ship to the other, where he met his old mate, W. Smee, with the repair work on the masts already completed (thanks to the help of Gepetto and his sons, August/Pinocchio and W. Pinocchio), and almost finished arranging the ropes and sails on the deck of his Jolly Roger. Mr. Smee soon joined them and volunteered to help the cook, Smith, with the long list of supplies. Meanwhile, Bill Wyatt, who had just arrived from his town house, offered to help with the navigation equipment, bedding clothes and sound equipment, to which Killian has already uploaded his complete collection of albums.

“Emma, where are you?” he whispers, trying to calm down and concentrate on his heartbeat.

“Dreaming…” whispers back a feminine voice, already enveloping his mind and penetrating his heart. Under the gentle sway of the ship anchored in the harbor, an irresistible sleep embraces him, transporting him into the deep waters of a restorative dream infused with a mythic conception of the cosmos, a dream of spiritual transcendence. The sound of a piano, like crystal drums of rare purity, permeates the images with a melody of love. Multicolored, blurred images, fractured or obliterated suggest a superior reality that reaches out to his mind and carries Emma’s voices, Emma’s feelings and emotions, her apprehensions, her core… carries Emma’s “ **heart-shaped island** …”

At those words, the anthroposophical art-style images vanish all of a sudden and Killian wakes up in a snap.

Still somewhat lethargic and drowsy, he watches a parade of images and revelations that the dream has brought to him - “how much emotion,” he mutters, “how much uncertainty, how much insecurity, love… Oh Emma, my Sweet Emma, do not feel that way. You know, I’ll confide you a secret: having lived the experience of physically aging and then rejuvenating, having lived with a cursed heart for so many years, having been an old fat and disenchanted with life alcoholic, believe me, there is only fame when the subject is ‘an intensely active sex life’. Do not tell anyone, for I have a reputation to honor”, he laughs, “but the truth is that the years spent with Alice in the enchanted tower and, then, with a poisoned heart, tame this old wolf from the sea - even though he preserves his pirate persona willing to break the seven seas in search of his most precious treasure. What I most desire from the depths of my heart, love, is the serenity of a slowly progressive seduction, the sex of the deep waters where the sensual and prolonged orgasm on the plateaus of pleasure is worth more than the instantaneous and fleeting ecstasy of the orgasm lived on the peaks of mountain ranges.”

Killian’s daydreams are interrupted by someone knocking on the door. “Captain, you have a visitor, can I get her in?” asks W. Smee.

“Of course,” Killian responds, getting out of bed and brushing his clothes off with his hands. “Who is she?” he asks, pouring himself a glass of water.

Without giving time for W. Smee to respond, the ‘visitor’ opens the door slightly and stretches her neck to make only her smiling face visible to Killian…

“Queen Regina! What a good surprise! Welcome aboard Your Majesty!” Killian exclaims, bowing in a reverent greeting.

“‘Rogers’, please, no kidding with royal protocols and formalities!” Regina retorts, smiling and extending her arms to hug her good friend. “You did not think you were embarking on an epic journey without a long-overdue conversation with me, I suppose?” Regina pulls her head away from their affectionate embrace to look into his eyes.

“The idea occurred to me”, he answered, “not that I wanted - or chose it to be so, but let’s face it, ‘Roni’, you’re always too busy and away from here, completely involved in some diplomatic mission. And no one knew when you would return to Storybrooke, not even your son, or _sons_ ”, Killian explains.

“You’re right about that,” Regina says, sitting on one of the cabin chairs. “My schedule never has predictability, I don’t even know if I can call it an agenda!” She giggles while Killian serves a glass of liquor and offers it to her, after which he also sits on another chair.

“Thanks,” she says and then asks: “Doesn’t it upset you that I’m drinking liquor next to you? I mean, I can drink tea or juice if you prefer…”

“Forget about,” he says with conviction, “there is no problem at all. It may be tempting sometimes, but not today. Besides, I really got used to not drinking alcoholic beverages - and we lived in the 2nd Enchanted Forest and Hyperion Heights for a long time in this kind of ‘setting’,” he laughs.

“Yeah…You know, despite all struggles and cursed personas, those were good times, in a way”, Regina ponders absentmindedly, “at least I had time to help a good friend in need…” and at that, she looks into his eyes again.

“And how I need your help, you have no idea!!” he nods, looking at the maps and nautical instruments scattered across the table and floor of the cabin.

“Then I got here in good time, I’d say, because 'help' is the name of what I brought,” Regina replies, holding both of Killian’s hands: with and without gloves. “But apart from helping with Magic, remember that you have and will always have in me a friendly shoulder and a pair of ears ready to listen to you carefully.”

“Thank you Regina, I could use all your offers, you know?” He responds with a shy, pensive smile. “And in case you need, you know that mine are as good shoulders as yours, and the same applies to my devilishly rapscallion pair of ‘elf’ ears,” he jokes.

“Good”, she smiles brightly, “To be honest, I think I need a friendly talk as much as you do, maybe even more than you,” she confesses. “So… who will spill out first?”

“I will start”, Killian replies. “I can guess - but I’m not sure - who put you in the know and I have no idea about how far you already know but, in short…”

“The two Henrys, I heard from the two Henrys,” she interrupts him. “Each one told me a part, and by piecing them together I know that you and Princess Emma of the Wish Realm have been able to establish a channel of communication that manifests itself through the musical connection between your hearts, a kind of heart-to-heart alchemy where the message drivers are magical songs, I mean, they become magical because of the true love between you. In addition, you have communicated enough to know that she lives on an oceanic island and therefore you are preparing for a journey through the seven seas in search of an enchanted island, perhaps magically hidden, whose geographic coordinates you will still have to determine.”

“Even if I wanted to, I could not sum it all together so well, congratulations, Regina!” And Killian adds, “but your almost perfect synthesis did not include the latest information that I received just before you got here.”

“Really? And these would be…?”

“The island has the shape of a heart, the temperature there is mild throughout the year, the weather is never too hot or too cold, and there is also some more information related to a more intimate sphere of Emma, and of me…” Killian fills in reticent.

“In this case, let’s leave this part aside, for now. Later, if you feel comfortable returning to the subject, we can talk about these more delicate issues,” Regina continues diplomatically. “I think now it’s my turn to talk, so … let’s see where I can start…” she says sighing.

“I think my title of Good Queen can be a good starting point for the simple reason that it does not properly describe my actual job. In practice, Chancellor or, perhaps, Head of Diplomacy, would be more appropriate names to describe what I am, or do. Am I a Good Chancellor? I try to be; only time will tell.”

She sighs and continues, “you know, Killian, throughout my long, long life, no experience I have ever experienced has been able to give me such a deep insight into my own essence as being in the command of the United Realms. And I do not know if the word ‘command’ is the most appropriate one, either, because the design of the curse I cast was such that each kingdom still preserves its autonomy to the point where, as the transport between worlds and dimensions is now facilitated by not requiring the opening of magical portals, it is necessary to watch over the harmonious and respectful coexistence between peoples and cultures that are often totally different - and that is where I come in: to appease, to manage conflicts, to prevent villains and wizards from practicing and spreading their wickedness through the worlds… Which, considering human nature, is an exhaustive mission.”

“Where does my essence come into it? Simply: I see myself reflected in many of these evil villains and wizards. I see my own story replicated in their callousness, their lack of empathy for the suffering of others, their inconsequential insensitivity, which translates into total lack of responsibility for their actions. They teach me as if they were my past self reflected by a mirror. And to think that my story has always been closely connected to reflections and mirrors…”

“Looking back, my childhood was, I used to think, a happy one. But in fact, I was a girl spoiled by her mother. A mother who projected on her daughter her own ambitions and frustrations. A mother who was able to transform her daughter into a self-centered, egotistical child that would develop a sense of being the center of the world, perhaps of the universe. I believed that I was the only daughter of my parents, and I did not dream that I had another sister from my mother, a sister that was in fact abandoned and relegated to exile in the kingdom of Oz. Although there was a time when I was aware of the existence of Zelena, who saved my life and became my friend when we were children, due to a memory portion that my mother made me drink I forgot about Zelena’s existence. Unlike my mother, it was my father’s duty to cultivate in me a nobler humanity, but this humanity, unfortunately, became lost in a whirlwind of hatred, desires of revenge, insensitivity, and thirst to exercise power over others – that was triggered when my mother murdered my first love, Daniel. For me, my suffering was always greater and more intense than others’ suffering, and I used to project the responsibility of my faults on everybody else except me.”

“You were also a villain, you know the dark effects of hatred on the human soul and heart…” Regina says, to which Killian acquiesces. “But unlike me, you and your ‘twin brother’, each in a different path and way, learned the stages of redemption more quickly than I did. You have gone through all the stages, taking on the consequences of your bad deeds, regretting and working to repair them, feeling empathy and compassion… For me it was more difficult, because I was always more self-centered, the spoiled girl always spoke loud in me and wanted to have the last word.”

After a pause, Regina continues.

“You have not met my Robin - and I know that you have met W. Robin, who married my split-version. But my Robin’s death almost cost me the trust and friendship, barely won, of my friends and family. I almost got lost again in narcissistic suffering, insensitive to the suffering of others – and most of that caused by me!” she chuckles. “Do you know what finally triggered my definite redemption?” Regina asks and Killian shakes his head. “Regret, for the first time I felt a deep regret and that only happened quite recently!”

Taking another sip on her second glass of liquor Regina continues…

“When W. Rumple died in the Wish Realm, right before his death you found me in a dungeon, remember that?” she asks and he nods: “Aye…”

“That was the first time I ‘saw’ and ‘talked’ - in a lucid dream, with my Robin. Or with what he had become: he came to me from within my heart! That was the first time I met his soul since his death. I found out that day that our love was strong enough to survive the soul-disintegration strength of **Zeus’** Crystal. Can you imagine such a strong love? However knowing that he was preserved, somehow, in me, that I was sort of a receptacle for the essence of what he was, was not enough for me, not at that time, not yet.”

After another sip of liquor, Regina shakes her head. “Man, it’s harder than I thought to confess the next part, I admit, but I have to. It is connected to what I’m living, to what you and your Emma are living, to what everybody everywhere is living - we are all connected, you know?” she smiles and proceeds.

“I have no problems with my sexuality, I never had, I mean, even when I kept my heart closed for love, I never shut myself to the physical pleasure that comes with sex; and I had - and still have, a libido that leads me to a very active sexual life. In a way, meeting Robin, my Soul Mate, so many years ago, reopened my heart to romantic love - apart from the maternal love that I had developed. Well, this is a subject to explore more calmly another time - the psychoanalysis session you’re granting me is almost over, I promise,” to which Killian holds Regina’s hands and caresses them gently saying “do not worry about time, it’s on the house today!”

“Thank you,” she responds timidly, and continues, “Well, just commenting out, I admit that I can barely say that my ‘maternal’ love was a healthy one and the fact that my son is the biological son of a Savior must have protected him, in his childhood, from deep traumas that my Evil Queen personality might have caused in him otherwise. I thank the gods (and Archie Hooper) for sparing Henry!” She jokes with bitterness.

“Now, picking up the thread of the skein, losing Robin after having found him and having reopened my heart for romantic love left a taste of bitter in my mouth that would come back and forth and lead me to selfish, perhaps even envious attitudes. For instance, there was a time, not too far from now, that I came to think that maybe we, I mean, you and I, could develop a romantic relationship. And why not? I used to ask myself, why not a ‘Hooked Queen?’ We are both single, we are good friends and you’re a **very handsome and sexy man** \- come on, you do not have to hide yourself behind this shy smile, you know that you are sexy as hell and you enjoy that **away** too much!” she teases and smiles at him.

“The point is not that, at bottom, the point is that I did not want to admit the possibility of you finding your true love when I had lost mine, and I suspect that this is the reason for having kind of manipulated W. Henry’s feelings by telling him that I believed his mother to be dead. I told him that W. Emma probably should have been disintegrated in a similar way as my Robin had. In this way, I justified my fantasy to myself, I mean, that both you and I, having lost our true love, were free to date, to have lots of wild sex…” she inhales and exhales deeply.

“I’m relieved that I got it out, you know? I truly am. My pride prevented me for so long from knowing the feeling that comes from a confession, from admitting my faults and my darkest secrets **not** **only** to vent about me, as you will verify in a minute… I’m glad I got to confess this one to you, finally… wow!”

“Regina, I don’t know what to say, I…”

“Then don’t say, it doesn’t matter, not anymore. This is past, I mean, this admission is a means to where I want to go. What matters is that recently, during one of my peacemaking missions, I met some people who have made me reevaluate my whole life and made me feel, for the first time, a genuine **regret**.”

“I was in a village near the castle of my split-version, where she lives with her husband, W. Robin, and their daughter, Coralline. In fact, since I was staying at her castle, she accompanied me that day, and we went together to visit some villagers that had been attacked by a raging sorceress. What I did not expect to find out is that one of them was Roland Locksley, my Robin’s son. They were all living there, I mean, the Merry Men, older, of course, some of them married and with children. That was not the case for Roland, who lived modestly - and alone, in a simple house.”

“It turned out that the raving sorceress was the Wish version of ourselves, an older and spiteful woman who, despite having retrieved the magical powers that, many years ago, the (Wish) Charmings had taken away from her, never found her happy ending.”

Pausing to absentmindedly circulate her fingers on the rim of the glass while wandering in the fields of her memory, a pensive Regina finally sighs deeply, returning from her thoughts, and continues:

“I was remembering how you took part in the event, at the 2nd Enchanted Forest, from which resulted in Zelena recovering her magic”, she tells him and he nods. “So, as you might remember, you witnessed the many gestures of love and altruism of Robyn and Zelena: after being tricked by Gothel, Robyn relinquished her magical powers - which she had never really been fond of, while Zelena, who was willing to sacrifice her own life to save Robyn’s, received in return the powers that once belonged to her daughter. In the past, for the greater Good, Zelena had sacrificed Hades’ life (and he was her true love) and, later, she gave up of her own magic. Despite her losses, all those sacrifices freed her from darkness. The way I see it, she earned an opportunity to recover the light magic with which she was born. You know, no one is inherently evil, with rare exceptions such as Cruella de Vil. In general magic is not born dark, it is corrupted by events and choices that lead the person gifted with magic to become addicted to the power that comes from it, which then darkens the magic. In that episode, at the same time that Zelena reconquered her inner light, Robyn was also freed and allowed to devote herself wholeheartedly to what really attracted her and nourished her spirit, that is, to be as fantastic an archer as her father had been.”

“That is how Zelena’s redemption unfolded. On the other hand, for her three ‘sisters’, lessons have always been harder to assimilate. The fact is that we came from a single root and, before the multiplication of worlds (Wish and non-Wish) and the division by Dr. Jekyll’s Serum, the three of us were one single person: the spoiled, self-centered girl. Therefore, the main obstacle for the three of us to recover the light magic with which we were born has always been associated with overcoming our egoism. For Split Regina and W. Robin, who also lacked to learn compassion, the opportunity came in the form of a child, the daughter they adopted, in addition to the cause they embraced: the preservation of forests and river springs - the true passion of W. Robin.

On the other hand, for Wish Regina, the freedom from villainy was more delayed than for us. Well, for me and for Split Regina redemption had not yet been completed but, at least in some stages, we had already advanced more. Fortunately, for _Wishy_ , the method she used to regain her magical powers helped in the purification process. During her exile, she recovered her magic by drinking a few drops from the remnants of Lake Nostos’ water preserved at Merlin’s tower, in Camelot. However, unlike what happens with pure light magic, retrieving her magic did not translate into finding a new purpose and meaning for her life. Obviously, the outcome made her bitter and lonely rather than making her happier. Not even the death of W. Snow and W. David gave her the pleasure of revenge for so long wanted; on the contrary, what remained for her was an immense emptiness. Even though the healing properties of Lake Nostos had reduced her evilness, they had not been able to eliminate her temper. Then, in the lack of having something better to do she lived to torment peasants who had never harmed her. In recent years, the only person to look at her without fear, to bring her comfort and attention, to treat her with consideration and affection was Robyn’s half-brother, the docile Roland, but her ingratitude prevented her from being completely touched and transformed by the goodness of the boy – he is still in his teens!”

“Killian, I do not know how to describe the grip I felt in my heart when I found Roland living without friends of his age, not even a crush, whilst being so compassionate and caring. He was such a special child, affectionate, intelligent, sagacious, and so loving to me but… you know what I did, in exchange, during the most difficult moment of his life? I turned my back on him and on the Merry Men - who, in the best way they could, took care of him and gave him the love I denied.”

“This situation touched me and my split version deeply because the fault of abandoning Roland, of leaving him to his own fate was ours – I mean, mine, whatever, no matter if we split ourselves. I was so absorbed in my suffering, at the loss of Robin, so self-centered in my own navel, that I could not remember the kind boy, losing his best friend - his father - and feeling abandoned by the woman, he believed, loved him as a son.”

“Remorse, that’s what we both felt. A deep regret… And to our surprise, when we realized that the sorceress was an alternate version of ourselves… Oh, that was too much, we did not know how to handle that at first. Even W. Regina, seeing us, didn’t know how to handle all the emotion she felt. Those were very tough moments for the three of us, those initial ones.”

“Eventually it was Roland himself who brought us the solace, who calmed us with light and funny stories from his, our, past and relieved us of the immeasurable burden of guilt that fell upon our shoulders. So, gradually, we calmed ourselves down and started to think clearly, to feel more clearly what should be done.”

“To placate W. Regina’s ire was the first and easiest task that was accomplished, actually far easier than one should think, initially. She just needed some special magic ‘cosmetics’ to feel in a better mood, to feel better – which we got from a blood magic similar to the one that rejuvenated you. After that, she started to breath, for the first time, the fresh air of being given a second chance to earn happiness, to love and to be loved. Emotionally, she kind of adopted Roland as a son and they moved to a mansion near my palace and close to the seashore, in between Storybrooke and the Enchanted Forest, from where they now coordinate various social welfare groups that bring education, health, comfort and prosperity to many villages in the United Realms. For Roland this is a unique opportunity to honor the memory of his father and to W. Regina, to gain a new chance to do Good, for a change, it represents for her a rebirth every day.”

“Split-Regina is the only one of us that is a married woman. She and her husband help as they can in the social assistance, although they devote themselves to it only part-time because of their ecological cause not to mention that now they have a lovely daughter to rise.”

“Most importantly, Roland is leading an operation to find and return to their legitimate owners all the hearts that the three of us, the three Reginas, kept in our vaults for so many years. A few fairies - W. Blue leading your and Hook’s friends from the two Neverlands, the two Tinkerbells and two Tiger Lilies, are helping Roland to locate the missing people. Even the two Novas, who now live with the two Leroys and their brothers, sometimes join and help the searching team. That is a really challenging task and will require a lot of time and catharsis to be concluded. The process is very painful for the three of us because it brings to light many crimes we committed, such as the murder of Roland’s mother, Marian (actually, thanks to time travel, murdered twice: by me and by Zelena)…”

“Despite the guilt and regret that weigh on us, Roland’s generous heart has forgiven us. In this process, not all hearts in the vaults can find the destination we would like. Some hearts went out without ever returning to the chest of their owners because they died of natural death first. Some of them we smashed to dust in cold blood, as it were the case for the two Huntsmen, Graham Humbert and his counterpart in the Wish Realm. In any case, even if we cannot reverse all evil done, we are cleaning up our past in the best way we can and trying to live a cleaner present.”

“As for me, since meeting Roland, I have had more mystical encounters with my Robin, who appears to me in dreams. We talk, we laugh and, more recently, in a new development - and now it comes another confession, we kind of make love: an act of spiritual love that I could never describe with words not even would have imagined to be possible given my experience with a more carnal sex. Those are our private moments of meditation immersed in a serene, quiet, ethereal peace…”

“And as for the ‘three Reginas’, we have weekly meetings - one ‘girls’ night’, of which we don’t give up except for an exceptional reason. In these periodic meetings we laugh about ourselves, we drink, we talk about life, we joke about life, and we plan the good we have to do in order to redeem ourselves, really redeem ourselves. By the way, tonight we’ll meet again. Be assured that we will discuss in depth the ways to help you and Emma – magically - on your journey. Therefore, my dear friend, wait for a ‘magic aid’ before setting sail to find your true love, your Emma. I only ask you one night. Tomorrow, by the early morning, I will send you what you need, I promise”.

A deep silence follows Regina’s confessions.

Killian, without words to express his emotions, radiates them through his brilliant blue eyes. After a long pause, he finally says:

“Regina, you’re really wrong in one of the statements you made. You **are** a Good Queen; the three of you are **the** Good Queen, though you are the only one to bear the title. You form an abstract entity that will be remembered as the mythological and legendary Good Queen, whose goodness was distributed into three physical bodies in order to be able to overflow and stream her love through all United Realms.”

New pause, and he continues, “I’m deeply touched by your kindness, ‘Your Majesty’, and for that I thank you. Thank you, my good friend. May the good winds take you to your meeting tonight, then bring your magic help to me, as well as carry me to my true love”, Killian smiles fondly.

At that, both get up, embrace tightly for one more time and walk to the deck of the ship, where they say goodbye.

During the night, Killian and the other four sailors complete their travel arrangements and go to sleep, already accommodated in their quarters in the ship, waiting for the dawn to bring - as it does with the first sun rays - Regina’s aid: an ark and an envelope deposited on the deck.

Opening the ark, Killian finds three objects: a gramophone, a flower pot, and a small jewelry box. In the envelope, there is a note that reads:

**"To everything there are different levels of explanation, which we study with different tools and in different contexts. How much of reality can be explained by materialist sciences, and how much by spiritualist ones, or by magic? Is reality, ultimately, what can be revealed at the fundamental level of atoms?**

**During my stay in Hyperion Heights, once I read a book, written by Bill Bryson, who said: “Energy is liberated matter; matter is energy waiting to happen”. To that, I would add: “Love Matters”.**

**Go find your True Love, Killian, make it happen, take with you these three gifts from the three Reginas and bring your Emma Sweet back with you. Our gifts are:**

**1.** **A heart-shaped ruby, which will shine the moment you take the right direction.**

 **2.** **A gramophone, which will play the right songs in the right ‘way’ and in the right moments.**

 **3.** **Flower buds, which will bloom when the right people appear on your path.**

 **Stay safe and good luck! Sincerely, Regina(** **s)."**

Opening the small box, Killian finds the heart-shaped ruby and points it to all quadrants in the sky, North, East, West and South. When the ruby starts to spark, he points it more firmly, as in a fine alignment with the right direction, and the red light that comes out of the magic jewel shines and illuminates the ship and his heart. At the top of his lungs, Captain Killian Jones then shouts excitedly:

“W. Smee, Mr. Smee, Kevin, Bill! At your posts, raise anchor, hoist the sails, and may the good winds take us South!” To her captain’s voice, whose heart overflows with gratitude (to the three Reginas), hope (of success) and love (for his Sweet Emma), the beautiful Jolly Roger begins to sail towards the high sea.

From the gramophone, at this moment, female voices start to sing one more song of the Sweet Suite - the three Reginas’ chorus propels and moves the ship to her destination...

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	4. 8x04: The Reach For

The day dawned dazzling. Emma does not remember a dawn so beautiful, so full of promises brought by the beaming sunshine rays. She walks along the edge of the island leaving in her footprints, as she walks barefoot on the white sands, the island’s heart contour. While walks Emma realizes for the first time that she has no longer made use of the magic mirror to witness, from a distance, life being lived by others. In fact, since the Sweet Suite began to be played, she went on to replace ‘watch’ with ‘live’. Life has pulsed stronger in her, she has moved from being a passive audience to being on the stage, alive and active, assuming the leading role of her own life.

In practical terms, the dynamics at the house and of her life in the island, as a whole, have not changed, that is, what she needs for her daily life continues to appear magically, it is enough to sing or play a song in deep concentration from time to time. However, in addition to her routine, new signs that her magic power is expanding and revealing itself in new facets have emerged more recently. The first of them was a throb in her hands propelling her to try to move objects from one place to another. The first attempts were unsuccessful, but today, upon waking, she was able to transport the gardening tools to the garden, where she took care, for a little while, of the rosebush. After her walk along the beach and a juicy breakfast, she plans to return to the roses. More than a hobby, as it used to be when she lived in the Wish Realm, Emma discovered on the island that working with flowers is a therapeutic activity, “floral therapy”, as she calls it.

As a bonus, to her pleasant surprise this morning, the garden also has become a space for magic practice!! She feels insecure to puff herself from one place to another though, such as in those puffs she has watched so many other people demonstrating with easy… “Better not try, too risky. I’m afraid puffing of people still is at a more advanced level for me to try alone, without supervision,” she concludes, “but would I be able to transport small objects to more distant places… to my Killian, for instance? Perhaps send them to the Jolly Rogers?” she wonders. “I wish I could, who knows, somehow impregnate the Jolly Roger with a kind of weather protection spell to ensure her a quiet, storm-free, rough seas-free ocean crossing…”

Through the visions in her more recent dream right before she awakened in the morning, under the pulse of a strong musical beating that propelled the Jolly Roger to the high seas, she knows that Killian is already sailing. She knows that he is not only sailing but is on the right track. She knows that he counts with the help of a crew that is small but very experienced in dealing with the Jolly Roger, a ship built with enchanted woods.

What matters the most is that she knows he’s coming.

“It’s happening!!” she exclaims excitedly, turning an anxious sight to the sea.

Missy then runs past her, jumping, barking, and wagging her tail merrily. “Good morning Missy! Hey!” she stops walking when the dog jumps excitedly on her, “how much joy, girl! You bark so little but I love it when you do it that way, playfully and fancifully, my adorable, cute Missy!” Emma bends down, smiling, to stroke her dog. “Where is Luna, didn’t she come too? Hmm, needless to say, I know she must still be taking a little nap on her pillow, like every good cat…”

“You’re hungry, Missy? I’m starving, and I bet Luna is too, only too lazy to get around the island before the morning meal! So… let’s see where we are,” Emma looks at the footprints to determine in what part of the ‘heart’ they are. “Hmm, we’re in the middle, which means that it doesn’t matter if we return by the path we have already walked or if we move forward, completing the ‘drawing’ - the distance is the same. Let’s draw the whole heart, don’t you think, my little friend?” she asks Missy, absently. “What’s a heart worth in half, isn’t it?”

Emma and Missy return home, getting in from the laundry room, where Emma wipes her feet and pulls on a pair of slippers. In the kitchen they find Luna stretching her legs, in preparation for the bowl of milk and cat food, that Emma prepares soon and, next, does the same for Missy - but for Missy the ration is for dogs and the drink is water.

For her breakfast she feels the need of being a bit more elaborate this morning because the walk has whetted her appetite, so it requires the addition of toast with jelly and scrambled eggs to the already traditional bowl of granola with yogurt, orange juice and fruit salad. Also because of the walk, Emma refreshes herself with a hot shower and decides to read a little before working in the garden.

In the mezzanine, among the magazines stored in one of the desk drawers, she finds one, which she has not read for a long time, about floral therapy. “Exactly what I need,” she says, and starts flipping through the articles as soon as she gets to the porch.

_**"‘Flower Therapy’ is the art of working with flowers, flower essences and angels for healing, manifestation and abundance. With flowers as your allies, your dreams really can come true, and you’ll see that nature truly has the ability to heal!"** _

_…_

_**"Roses appear in accounts from all of the world’s major religions as a symbol of miraculous love at work in the world. Roses symbolize eternal love in stories where gods interact with each other and human beings. There are people that use roses as decorations to represent their hearts. Others view roses as symbols of the human soul, so smelling the scent of roses reminds them of their spirituality. Some see roses and other flowers as expressions of spiritual joy. In some traditions roses are reminders of the Garden of Eden, a paradise in a world that reflected God’s design before sin corrupted it."** _

…

_**"People regularly report smelling the fragrance of roses while communicating with angels in prayer or meditation. Angels use rose scents as physical signs of their spiritual presence with people because roses have powerful energy fields that vibrate at a high electrical frequency—the highest of any flower on Earth. Because angelic energy also vibrates at a high rate, angels can connect easier with roses than with other flowers that have lower vibrational rates. Rose essential oil vibrates at a rate of 320 megahertz of electrical energy."** _

…

The morning hours pass lazily with the back and forth of the swing and the sound of the waves without Emma realizing it, now immersed in reading about flowers, now contemplative and dreamy before the blue immensity. To bring her back to reality, and perhaps to remind her of lunch’s proximity, Luna and Missy join her on the porch. Luna jumps in the swing, snuggling into her lap, as Missy slumbers sleepily near the steps of the threshold.

“And there they are, Luna and Missy, my faithful companions, my animal fairies…” Emma greets them gently, “my two lovely flowers: **L** una plus M **i** ss **y** with an **L** … in between and, tchan… there comes a synthesis of _Lily_ …!”

The moment she calls the flower name, as if by enchantment, she passes the pages of the magazine and is faced with a new session… about Lilies!!

_**"LILIES: RELIGIOUS AND SPIRITUAL MEANINGS, TYPES, HOW TO CARE?"** _

_…_

_**"Lilies, from the Liliaceae family, have an intoxicating scent and a distinctive and lush shape."** _

_…_

_**"Lilies symbolize innocence, celestial purity and virginity. It is the flower of sublime love, though by the phallic aspect, the flower is also related to eroticism, sexuality and temptation of the passions."** _

_…_

_**"In eastern cultures, lilies symbolize summer, abundance and eternal love. For some religions, lilies have a symbol of surrender to the grace of God, to divine providence. For royalty and nobility, the lily is a symbol of prosperity, sovereignty, power, honor, loyalty. It is a myth used in several coats of arms."** _

_…_

_**"The scent of lilies is intoxicating and contains endorphins, which ensures well-being and happiness. The lily is considered the flower of joy, prosperity."** _

_…_

_**"White and lilac lilies: indicate matrimony, innocence and motherhood."** _

_…_

“‘ **L** ’ words: Lilac Lilies…Love…” she whispers.

At that, Luna moves in her lap, jumping to the ground to wake up Missy, who awakens quickly and turns her curious eyes to Emma.

“Okay, girls, another **L** word, **Lunch** time!” Emma sums up, also getting up and taking with her, in addition to the magazine she had brought a lot of new thoughts about flowers, scents, angels, fairies and dreams.

“Today is therapy day!” Emma declares, in a good mood, entering the kitchen, “what do we have here?” she wonders, looking for ingredients in the cabinets and in the refrigerator. Emma came to know electricity on the island. She never really understood how the generation of electricity works there, but she guesses it comes from solar panels located on the back of the roof. “I’m sure Killian would understand it all quite well and would explain in detail how this technology works,” she ruminates. “Well, I may not understand how technology does its magic, but at least one thing I’m sure of, here on the island it is better to rely on the energy that comes from the sun, a constant throughout the year, than from the wind, since the winds are gentle, light breezes, strong enough to just refresh the environment”.

“Anyway, back to cooking! Here they are, fresh vegetables, olive oil and rice - that will do for today. They will be transformed into a frugal meal but the very process of cooking them will help me in nourishing my psychological well-being whilst linking my mental health to nutrition. Seriously, no kidding, when I think about it, I see that it has been really easier to control the quality of my diet since I prepare much of the food. I thank the Olympus Gods for allowing me to practice activities that play a major role in keeping my body and brain healthy.” And, then, she proceeds to preparing the meal.

One of Emma’s favorite ways to unwind is by slicing and dicing vegetables. The steady chop-chop of the knife against the cutting board quiets her mind and soothes her soul. For her, cooking has been a meditation with the promise of a good meal afterward. “I just wish I could share the delicious dishes I prepare with more people, with Killian and Henry, also Alice and Robyn, mainly, at least…” she mutters.

After lunch, with the intensity of the outside heat and the sunlight shining at the zenith, Emma decides to not return to the garden, "maybe later,” she ponders, “it’s better to enjoy a cool shadow from the porch. I could paint a little… Even though, of the many arts I practice, painting is not my forte, today I am feeling exceptionally inspired. Perhaps from this special energy will come out a beautiful picture to adorn this house or, hopefully, my future home”, she concludes, filled with intense hope, as she climbs to the mezzanine to pick up the easel, a canvas, paint brushes and paints. Just in case, she also takes with her, for boosting her inspiration, an old book, that she hasn’t read yet, stored next to the painting material: Cicely Mary Barker’s _Flower Fairies_.

…

For Emma, painting is a help to explore her emotions, to improve (“just a little bit”) her self-esteem (“for at least having tried”) and to relieve stress and anxiety (“especially during my periods, such as today”). She is quite aware of her lack of a more artistic talent with a canvas, but she also knows that the process is not about the artistic value of her work, but rather about finding associations between her creative choices and her inner life. Right now, after almost three hours, when only a detailed and well-crafted circular image of dancing musical notes is coming out on the canvas, she wonders how **that** artwork could be used as a springboard for doing a noble job, such as to reawaken memories or reveal messages and beliefs from her unconscious mind.

In the midst of these dilemmas, at a glance, she sees the book lying on the swing: a book calling for her attention - promptly received. Putting the paints aside Emma sits down a little for whipping the book. She opens it randomly in a poem whose words carry her into a surreal vision of a magic world.

A silence follows, during which Emma’s mind floats as if dancing at a fairy ball where all fairies are dressed in lilac. She feels as if talking animatedly with them. She sees herself with wings, like those of an angel, flying among the small shimmering creatures, which, when flying, echo small bells from which sparkling, lilac-colored, fairy dust comes out.

One of the fairies whispers in her ear the teaching of how to protect the Jolly Roger with magic: “it is quite simple, actually. All you have to do is read the verses from the book, as a spell, and proceed to play and sing a song - you will know which one, by heart: easel, canvas, paint brushes and paints will be then magically transported to the Jolly Roger. Leave the rest with us and… with him!” she assures, smiling.

Awakening from her trance Emma goes to the mezzanine carrying the book, already open in the right page. Once there, she reads slowly and rhythmically the poem ‘The Lily-of-the-Valley Fairy’:

 **"Gentle fairies, hush your singing:  
** **Can you hear my white bells ringing,**  
 **Ringing as from far away?**  
 **Who can tell me what they say?**  
 **Little snowy bells out-springing**  
 **From the stem and softly ringing**  
 **Tell they of a country where**  
 **Everything is good and fair?**  
 **Lovely, lovely things for L!**  
 **Lilac, Lavender as well;**  
 **And, more sweet than rhyming tells,**  
 **Lily-of-the-Valley’s bells…"**

Closing the book, she sees in the mirror, before her, the image of Killian mumbling about her with affection but also with apprehension, as if worried. She stretches out her arms trying to reach for him, to touch him, to reassure him, to protect him.

“Killian,” she dives into the immensity of his blue eyes, “know that I’m safe. As for you, please, be safe too. Be careful in your way to me, my love. I feel…” she pauses before continuing, “you see, I’ve been feeling so much that sometimes I forget that there are words that need to be said: though known, they need to be heard. They convey the energy of what they represent, like the scent of roses symbolizes the ‘L’ word. So, then... let’s repair that,” she pauses, smiles, inhales deeply and says: “I love you…”

A hypnotic trance brings then a clear sensation of seeing Killian looking at her, immersing himself into the green waters pouring from her eyes - a face-to-face of two enamored souls. For the first time they actually look at each other’s soul and, although their bodies can not touch each other, their souls can and they do so like two kissing lips, two enraptured bodies making love. Successive waves of love and sweet pleasure run gently through Emma and lead her to sit at the piano.

Closing her eyes, a new wave prompts her to declare with a trembling voice, "This song is to record the first time I reached for your face and, then, I saw you, I touched you and was touched by you".

Her heart is filled with abundant peace and love. As she starts to play and sing, in the porch the energy of her flowery wondering together with all painting material gradually submerge into an ethereal cloud until disappearing completely…

* * *

* * *

* * *

_The day was one of intense physical activities. The hearty ruby, like a guiding star, radiated its red light throughout the whole day, though at times it was difficult to maintain the high intensity of its brilliance. That was because the route it was tracing was highly nonlinear - sometimes Killian had the impression that the enchanted jewelry was drawing a path with spiraled geometric shapes. Therefore, aligning the helm and sails with the ruby glow and with the wind directions kept the entire crew occupied for most of the day._

_They made only a couple of short pauses to rest and to savor the meals prepared by Smith but, despite their hard work, fatigue did not overwhelm them and their mood was kept in a light vibe, particularly because of the music that came out from the captain’s cabin and echoed throughout the ship – thanks to the speakers installed all over the deck by Bill. Sometimes they sang along, laughing happily, sometimes they just hummed alone, but the top moment was when Pink Floyd’s song began to sound from the speakers. With Killian holding the helm firmly as the Jolly Roger hit the seas at a speed that only enchanted ships reach, the five men worked in sync intoning together, with their happy voices, the not so happy but challenging and encouraging lyrics..._

_**"So, so you think you can tell**_  
 _ **Heaven from Hell**_  
 _ **Blue skies from pain**_  
 _ **Can you tell a green field**_  
 _ **From a cold steel rail?**_  
 _ **A smile from a veil?**_  
 _ **Do you think you can tell?**_  
  
 _ **Did they get you to trade**_  
 _ **Your heroes for ghosts?**_  
 _ **Hot ashes for trees?**_  
 _ **Hot air for a cool breeze?**_  
 _ **Cold comfort for change?**_  
 _ **Did you exchange**_  
 _ **A walk on part in the war**_  
 _ **For a lead role in a cage?**_  
  
 _ **How I wish**_  
 _ **How I wish you were here**_  
 _ **We’re just two lost souls**_  
 _ **Swimming in a fish bowl**_  
 _ **Year after year**_  
 _ **Running over the same old ground**_  
 _ **What have we found?**_  
 _ **The same old fears**_  
 _ **Wish you were here…"**_  
  
…

_For Killian, like in old times of Captain Jones (and Captain Hook), the Jolly Roger soon became again an easily maneuverable ship, although initially he struggled a bit to catch the wind when the ship was sailing downwind. Nevertheless, most of the time, the sailing was essentially an airplane wing standing on end. Like a muscle’s memory process, his brain remembered quite quickly how to properly adjust and position the sail’s leading edge and points it into the wind, creating higher pressure on the windward side and lower pressure on the leeward side._

_..._

And so, after a busy productive day in terms of crossed distance (“How far do we still have to go?” he wonders), the winds that came with the beginning of the night, as if giving the sailors a rest, are blowing more smoothly. Bill and Smith have called it a day for a while and the last on the helm, W. Smee, has just retired to his quarters. Killian has taken over the helm while the next on shift, Mr. Smee, is taking a nap.

…

“Today was a good day”, from his command post at the wheel Killian mumbles while watching the crescent moon as well as the heavy clouds that are forming on the horizon. He watches them with growing concern, “my concern is growing faster than the moon’s phase – which means that wild winds might come…” he fears.

…

“Captain!” shouts Mr. Smee, arriving at the helm, “I can take the post if you wish.”

“Thank you mate, but I don’t know if we should proceed full speed overnight; at least as long as the clouds in the South continue to signal the approach of a storm in that direction.”

Killian points the ruby to the South and continues “See? A storm forming right in the direction the ruby is pointing to… You know, I have brought a number of modern navigation equipment but, in practice, I realize that the best ‘tools’ for me are still my guts. And they tell me that, maybe, we should not go there at night, even though I do not like the idea of having to stray from the route.”

“Aye, you might be quite right, Sir, I can also sense - from a specific kind of callous itch - stormy winds approaching… We’d rather stabilize the ship and give it a rest. Besides, the Jolly worked really well during the day, our girl deserves a calmer night, and by tomorrow we might know better how the storm has evolved, and to where. Now do not worry if it catches up with us, we’re prepared to face a storm with relative ease,” Mr. Smee reassures him.

“Sure, mate, a storm might be good to test our reflexes – just like in those old days… how many Homeric ones we faced then, haven’t we? No matter if it was in this Jolly Roger, or on the other, I guess,” Killian replies longingly.

“This is our life, isn’t, Captain?” Mr. Smee laughs. “And then, look at us now, having to call another Smee as ‘W. Smee’ to differentiate him from me, being able to sail two equal ships named Jolly Roger, under the command of two identical Captain Jones…”

“…both madly in love with ‘physically identical twin sisters’ named Emma", Killian completes pensive.

“Captain, I beg your pardon but, knowing women as I do, I’d better say two most likely completely different women named Emma…” he chuckles, and continues more seriously, “but we will find yours, Sir, we will bring her home with us, you can be sure of that!” Mr. Smee concludes with firmness.

“Thank you, my friend. I know this is a high-risk mission, given its nature and degree of uncertainty, but I could not imagine a more loyal and competent crew capable of accompanying me on this journey”, Killian smiles hopefully but, somehow, melancholically. “Now, go back to sleep, Mr. Smee, I’m not sleepy, I’m going to stay out here for a while, watching the clouds, closing the sails and dreaming of my Emma…”

“Night, Captain, nice ‘dreams’…”

…

Alone on the deck, Killian leans against one of the masts, trying to calm his breathing and at the same time to not worry about a possible bad weather in the indeterminate path that leads to his Emma who, perhaps, hopefully, is now also thinking about him.

“Are you preparing a song for me tonight, Emma?” He asks, staring at the moon. “How many storms will we have to face before we can meet?” he continues questioning and looking at the sky.

Killian is emotional tonight. The adrenaline and testosterone of the day are gradually melting, turning into a subtle vibration. He does not know if he attributes the ethereal aura that surrounds him to thinking about her, but thinking about her is all he can do right now. Just imagining how Emma would have passed the day arouses an almost uncontrollable desire to be at her side, to protect her against the perils of the night, against the storms… Although Aladdin has ensured that the place created for her to stay has been set up with abundant resources, safety and a cozy comfort, not knowing how she handles loneliness, the intrinsic isolation of an island life, sometimes squeezes his heart and brings a desire to cry that is almost irresistible.

The night silence is permeated by the rhythmic splash of the ocean in the hull of the Jolly Roger - woosh... woosh... woosh… Killian's thought wanders through the stars when subtle energies slowly circulate his body until touching him. When, at last, the wave of emotions finds the path that leads to his eyes, it directs them to a part of the firmament upon which Emma’s face, looking lovingly at him, is projected. Moved by an impulse, Killian reaches out to touch her, trying to pull her from the sky and bring her down beside him. The feeling of seeing her and being seen by her for the first time is indescribable. The meeting of glances is mesmerizing and the sight of two hypnotizing emeralds gleaming like two light outbreaks opens up the way for waves of pleasure to travel through his body and soul, enveloping him with the unconditional love emanated by Emma.

When the vision begins to dissipate, the two tears that stubbornly tried to fall from his eyes finally flow freely as Killian closes them, muttering, in a restrained sob that blends sweetness and longing, the magic words as if replying to her own words: “I love you too…”

At that, he slowly reopens his eyes, just in time to see materializing before him an easel and a canvas with an unfinished painting. Next, he sees the paint brushes and paints appearing, which he examines with interest, feeling the presence of Emma in all objects.

The next to appear is the gramophone, magically transported from his cabin. However, instead of playing a song, it starts to vaporize in the air ethereal roses of all colors and fragrances. The strong, sweet scent of the roses brings to his mind the powerful sweetness of love, which he associates to the presence of Emma. In this miraculous encounter with her angelic essence, Killian feels himself bathed in fragrances that seem to exist just to celebrate the sacredness of their Love.

In this state, with the soul enraptured by a divine inspiration, he takes from the brushes and starts to paint, slowly completing the image on the canvas. Killian has always been a skillful, observant and talented painter. Of all the arts, painting is perhaps the best channel through which he expresses his emotions, and tonight the image that floods his eyes is that of a flower against a dreamy background translating sensual pleasure and love: a lilac water lily of deep beauty from which the musical notes, already painted, sprout with elegant delicacy.

As the painting is getting ready, small shiny lilac fairies descend from the sky flying over the Jolly Roger, sprinkling shimmering lilac fairy dust all over the ship, from the masts to the sails, ropes, floor and woodwork.

One of the fairies then whispers in his ears: “the journey to your true love is protected by the Gods...” and, with these words, the little fairies disappear - though the painted canvas and the roses brought by the gramophone remain on deck - leaving only a sound of tiny little bells ringing.

As he looks towards South, Killian notices, deeply relieved, that the heavy clouds have dissipated and the storm is backing up quietly.

Feeling physically and spiritually touched, an emotional Killian collects the paint material, the petals of rose spread all over the floor and, if he could, he would bottle their perfume loose in the air. “Perhaps from these petals I can extract an essential oil to present to Emma when we meet, I think that is reasonably possible… I’ll try that anyway”, he plans.

Tears of gratitude do not stop flowing from his eyes, as if her angelic essence had invaded him, cleansing and washing his soul, making the dam overflow. “My sweet angel, my Emma, I love you so much…” he sobs gently and goes down to his cabin in two comings and goings, collecting the gramophone, the petals, the easel with the canvas, the paints and brushes, and the heart-shaped ruby, which he holds in his coat pocket. “Tomorrow we restart the journey,” he says, “a journey blessed by the Gods!” he smiles. “For now the moment is for all of us to sleep, is for me to dream of you, my Emma, my angel, wishing sweet dreams to you…”

After a quick bath and before lying down, Killian searches, in his playlist, the song that he feels the need to sing tonight, as a ‘thank you’ for the protection spell. He hopes the song will fly his heart to her island, carried by the wings of her angelic presence with him tonight. When he finds the song, he closes his wet eyes, and still deeply touched starts to sing along…

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	5. 8x05: The Acceptance

During the three days that followed her meeting with the fairies, Emma has been busy cleaning all over the house, arranging what was scattered, washing the dirty laundry that was already accumulating, ironing her clothes then folding and putting them in chests. Without realizing it initially, she finally gets the meaning of what she is doing: preparing for the next major change.

In perspective, she can locate a couple of major and minor changes in her life. Her first ball…Marrying Bae…Henry’s birth was a big one. Being magically transported to the island - “that was huge”…

Contrary to what might seem, minor changes have always occurred in her island life. Indeed, in the early years on the island she used to spend hours in embroidery and sewing. In this way, she sewed and embroidered beautiful towels, curtains, sheets, bedspreads, napkins and handkerchiefs. So many that, at last, she decided to stop because she did not know what she would do with all of them, or if she would live long enough to use them at all. And they are a lot, not to mention the dresses that she designed and sewed whose style, with the passage of time, changed gradually, being adapted in accordance with the fashion followed by the women she saw through the magic mirror. Even so, she still treasures her loose and light, long and mid length, dresses - her modern customized ‘Wish Emma look’. Now, seeing them all folded in packages, she wonders if she could – or should - take them all with her.

“I don’t want to impose, but if the Jolly Roger could handle the weight and volume I’d like to take the whole house with all that’s inside!” she jokes. “Perhaps I could magically shrink it… I’ve seen people doing that: that is it! that is a plan!” she completes exalted.

Deep down, her frenetic activity has a more practical function: to distract her from the uneasy knots in her stomach that she feels each time she thinks about what is to come. Every time she thinks of the future she is assaulted by doubts she didn’t know existed. In the overall picture the feelings of fear hold particularly true for a very basic question: “what if I do not deserve such grace?”

And the primary question soon evolves to: “What if my apparent angelic sweetness, as Killian feels and sees, conceals a fraud, what if it is the mask behind which some demons still hide?”

Deep down, despite knowing what to do, she has been delaying the beginning of the most important task: the cleaning of her soul. But now, three days after starting the house cleaning, she is aware of the main ‘house’ that is requiring attention - even though she would give everything to find a new excuse to procrastinate a little more the toughest confrontation. “I just need a small push…” she explains.

As if listening to Emma’s request, Luna begins to walk through her long white legs, brushing them in a back and forth motion, stretching the body, mewing and giving little bites at Emma’s feet.

“Ouch!” Emma reacts. “Right. I see you, milady! Your command is an order!” She bends down to pick up the kitten, looking right into her eyes as if to seek the answers to all her doubts and insecurities. “Where do I start, Luna? Can you tell me, huh?”

Luna jumps on the floor and walks resolutely to the kitchen, climbing on the counter where the fruit bowl is full of red apples.

“Regina,” Emma quickly realizes, “I knew it! Deep down, I knew that I should begin with the ‘Good Queen’…” Emma comments sarcastically as Luna lies down on the bench. Sighing resignedly, she continues, “but the point is, to even slightly think of her brings up so much pain, and anger… I know, I know, it’s all in the past, I need to move on, I know… but, how do I do that?”

Frustrated, Emma grabs an apple and decides to walk through the trees of the island. In fact, in addition to the house - located at the tip of the ‘heart’, to the flower bed and a small garden of teas and herbs - in the backyard, and to the white sands - all around the coast outline, the small island is a flat platoon filled with coconut palms and other tropical trees, some of them being fruit trees.

She feels so irritated that she does not even bother putting on a pair of sandals, “maybe it’s even better to walk barefoot, to dump this negative energy into the earth…” she ponders already into the woods.

As she walks, flakes of heavy clouds appear in the sky, slowly covering the island with stretches of shadow interspersed with stretches of sun. The rain that falls is fleeting and refreshing, as are usually the local rains. Initially, Emma tries to protect herself from the rain by rushing for the sunniest areas or to the many shadows of treetops, but soon she gives up and prefers to bathe in the shower falling from the skies.

As soon as the rain is over, she ponders whether to go home immediately, to change, or to continue further walking, and in this case, the question is whether she goes in wet clothing or naked. The temperature is pleasant then she opts for the third alternative, leaving the wet clothes drying in the bamboo tubes that pass nearby. The flat ground of the island does not allow the presence of flowing waters, as a river, although at its center there is a mine through which a very fine mineral water sprouts. By the kindness of the house’s ‘mysterious architect’, a bamboo water collection system pumps and feeds the house water system, which (“obviously”) is totally independent of the septic tank system.

Emma walks alone, in a straight line, until the seashore, standing in the division between the two lobes of the heart, the two sides of the whole, where she feels the soft breeze rippling her loose hair and caressing her naked body.

“The heart is the first organ to form during the development of the body,” she says out loud, looking at the horizon. After a pause to breathe slowly, she continues, as if talking to mythical beings – mermaids, Nereids – the sea nymphs, even Poseidon with his son Triton and daughter Ursula, in person:

“I’ve read somewhere that an embryo is made up of only a very few cells, each cell can get the nutrients it needs directly from its surroundings. But as the cells divide and multiply to form a growing ball, it soon becomes impossible for nutrients to reach all the cells efficiently without help. The cells also produce waste that they need to get rid of. So the blood and circulatory system, powered by the heart, together, form the first organ system to develop. They are essential to carry nutrients and waste around the embryo to keep its cells alive. The Heart is the very core of Life, carrying out the vital job of pumping blood around our body. In realms with Magic, it is possible to reach for another part of the Heart, the one that carries our divine essence by being the bridge that connects our physical body to our spiritual body. Thus, people born with special magic are able to extract from the chest and return to the chest this essential part of the Heart, where Free Will resides.”

“In this context, with all due respect you deserve, I have a few questions for you. Who among you, divinities and deities that inhabit the Seas, is capable of answering: What does justify that a woman, in the exercise of the magic powers with which she was bestowed, may keep under her not consented guard, with selfish ends of domination and despotism, a collection of that part of the heart that shelters the souls of others, subtracting their freedom and their right of choice?”

“What absence of a deeper knowledge justifies her lack of compassion? What cruel pragmatism justifies this woman to try and reach an end - whose validity does not enter into this question – by using and abusing of magical means for reducing to dust the hearts of two beings that have never ever done any harm to her? And she does that in cold blood, insensible to their fear and despair, **visibly stamped on their faces** \- her defenseless victims - that, for her, are not ‘REAL’ people?”

“How do you justify that this woman, without ever having researched about it, without any theoretical or practical reference, can tell a young man that his mother is very possibly dead and then proceed to try to replace his mother on his heart? I remember that said ‘dead’ woman is alive, conscious, and healthy and talking to you from this enchanted island.”

“So please, I beg you to explain to me, how can the daughter of those beings, murdered in cold blood in front of the boy, forgive this woman?”

“I do not bring any questions about other injustices that upset me, such as the Split-Evil Queen’s wish that sent me to this island, in the first place. I do not ask you to explain the motives that lead innocent human beings, such as young Liam and Killian Jones, to be sold by their father as slaves, neither another villain, Rumpelstiltskin, to commit so many atrocities, such as to condemn a soul that was close to moving on to Heaven, to perish eternally in the river of Lost Souls. I will not ask you to explain the absurdity of allowing Milah’s soul, thanks to Rumple’s betrayal, to be condemned to such an unfortunate fate - without anyone ever knowing about that, especially Killian. Nor am I going to ask about other injustices I witnessed in the Underworld, like the same tragic fate of Dorothy’s aunt, Em. It is not for me to question about them, but at least I am venting, because that was also choked in my throat.”

“My questions are about Regina, whom they now call ‘Good Queen’. My ultimate question is how to develop, in me, true forgiveness, based on true understanding? Rationally, theoretically, I know that the way to free myself from this pain is through forgiveness. But how do I learn to accept so many injustices and, finally, get to live fully and viscerally the true forgiveness?”

To Emma’s questions, the answers are the eternal movement of the sea and the sound of the waves kissing the sands, in an infinite coming and going. With open arms and closed eyes, Emma breathes, in and out, slowly and deeply, the breeze that blows. Kneeling on the sands, with the head lowered, she cries in silence. Calmness permeates her soul, tired of purging her demons, and a sense of cleansing and clarity envelops her without her being able to rationally process what she is feeling. Standing up, she walks to the sea and dives into the still warm waters, although the night, with the sun already low in the sky, approaches and brings with it a cooler breeze.

Because of the cold, Emma comes out of the water and goes back home running along the same straight axis that crosses the island. She passes the source of pure water to quench her thirst and pick up her clothes - a little drier but still wet, and continues to run, naked body and soul, to the house. At home, she prepares an immersion bath with salts, herbs and essential oils, lies down in the tub and stays there, relaxed and dreamy with closed eyes, until the water begins to cool.

The night falls calmly on the island while Emma, Luna and Missy enjoy a dinner showered with silence and circumspection. Missy soon retires for the second room of the house, but Emma, sleepless, sits down on the sofa in front of the fireplace. Her distant gaze, dancing with the reflection of the flames, returns to earth as Luna approaches and snuggles into an armchair, watchful companion during Emma’s incursions into the spirit world.

“Emma!” A familiar, soft, distant voice echoes through the house from the mezzanine.

“Princess Emma!” The feminine voice repeats the call. “Up here, my daughter!” The voice continues.

Emma hears the call but cannot believe in the reality of the sound. In doubt, she runs up the stairs and stops when she gets at the top, confused and perplexed. Before her, the image of her mother, Snow White, Queen of the Wish Realm, smiles lovingly, gazing at her from the magic mirror.

“Mom?” she asks, stunned.

“Yes, sweet heart”, the grey-haired queen answers, “do not doubt your senses, I am really your Mother. Thanks to the goodness of the gods, your father and I have accompanied you throughout your days on the island, watching over you, from Heaven, through devices similar to your magic mirror or, sometimes, through the most reliable windows that exist between our worlds: the eyes of your pets, Luna and Missy.”

“Heeey, my adorable little princess!” The Charming King exclaims smiling, entering on the screen.

“Dad?” Emma exclaims, tears streaming down her face as she slowly sits in the armchair in front of the mirror.

“Daddy present - not in flesh, but in spirit!!” The generous King David assures her. “Today we were blessed with the most special grace. Your words and questions touched the hearts of the Gods and deities and then they decided to grant us the right to appear to you so that you could see us and we could talk to you reassuringly.”

“Emma, listen to us, our time is short,” says Queen Snow. “First and foremost, never ever forget that you are loved by us. We Love you, Emma. We will always love, protect and find you…”

“Snow! That was **my** line!!” David protests.

“You can say it again later, Charming, on your turn, do not worry. But now, my daughter, it is my turn: we want you to know that we are in Peace, in Light, that we are in Heaven. Look, Life is made up of both good and bad times, and the cycle is one that we cannot control. It is something that is subjected to everybody, no matter if kings or common workers. Nobody on earth can avoid what is fated. When you have good moments in your life, make sure that you enjoy them to the fullest, for what comes up must always go down. The same is true in reverse - when you are in a bad situation, things will eventually become better again. This is the reason for never losing Hope.”

“Greater forces that are outside of human control are always at work”, Snow continues. “The same forces that govern the changing of the seasons, or the rising and setting of the sun are also the master of luck and the fate of individuals. Where it lands is as random as chance - you may find yourself at either the top or bottom, but remember that no matter what the outcome is it may not last for very long, for the wheel always turns.”

“Regina – the three of them – exercised her free will but, at the same time, did not have a choice in the whole picture, unwillingly or not, and the same applies for Liam, Killian and their father, hundreds of years ago, the same for Milah, or for Rumple, same for you and for your father and me. Just remember that what happened – and how it happened - was necessary so that you and your Killian could cross the time-space barrier and embark now, on your true love journey. You two are blessed with the purest and rarest love. Finding your true love is the most precious treasure I could wish for you, my daughter, my precious Emma. Don’t ever lose Hope that everything will be alright, because that is true.”

“My turn now, Snow,” the King interrupts the Queen, smiling. “At first, a brief message: I’ve been in contact with your first husband, ‘Sir’ Bae, and he asked me to send you his blessing. He knows about your adventures and wishes to you, Henry - and Killian as well, all the love in the world. W. Bae is fine, Emma, quite happy next to his mother, Milah, and to the other Bae, whom some people call Neal. Speaking of him, his entrance into Heaven was conditioned to true forgiveness and regret - after all, the resentment he felt for being ‘abandoned’ by his mother was not enough to stop him from abandoning the young Emma Swan paying in a prison for a crime he had committed - no matter he did not know she was pregnant. Learning to contextualize before judging and condemning (as he did with Killian during centuries) was necessary for ‘Neal’ to redeem the essence of his true self, that is, Baelfire. At the same time that W. Bae died and entered Heaven more easily, Bae went through a trial in which he was faced with the tribulations of his life, from the feeling of rejection by his parents, to the selfishness which he developed as a defense mechanism but also led him to blameworthy actions in the Land without Magic. After recognizing his faults, he gained access to heaven. Once they were reunited, the two Baes waited for the soul of their mother, Milah, to conquer the right to join them. That has always been the true happy ending for the three of them. In this story, another demonstration that misguided decisions can be rectified was given when our counterparts, Snow and David, chose Bae’s false identity to name their son. Because of that, Hermes, god of many attributes among them _language_ , had a lot of work so that the word ‘Neal’ would not be stigmatized and impregnated with the energy of unjust homages.”

“As for your difficulties in understanding, accepting and forgiving what Regina did, what I have to tell you is that Regina (the three of them) has already paid - and still pays - for her misdeeds; she is now, finally, completely learning her lessons, the three of them are. It is not for us to judge her, no matter how tempting the judgment is, it is not up to us. It’s not up to you, because our vision – your vision - is limited when it comes to spanning every angle and every aspect of her life. Infinity is an abstract concept, but it is what better defines the degree of wisdom necessary for getting a full glimpse of the whole.”

“Just in case, if you have any further doubt, Honey, the tarot card that describes more accurately the moment you are living is the 'Wheel of Fortune’ in the upright side. Do you remember how we used to play tarot?” He asks and Emma nods affirmatively. “It is one of the most highly symbolic cards in the deck, filled with many signs and many meanings. If you remember well, at the center of the card there is a giant wheel covered by esoteric symbols. There are different creatures that surround the wheel; the angel, the eagle, the bull and the lion. The books that the creatures hold communicate wisdom and self-understanding. The snake indicates the act of descending into material world. On the wheel rides a sphinx that sits at the top, and what appears to be a devil, Anubis, arises at the bottom. These two figures are representative of both the wisdom of the gods and kings (sphinx) and the underworld (Anubis). They are rotating forever, cyclically, and this suggests that as one comes up, the other goes down.”

“You asked for an understanding that could help you to develop feelings of acceptance and forgiveness, and that is what we bring to you.” David summarizes, and concludes: “Remember: Changes, Cycles, Inevitable Fate – in that order, these are the keywords that represent what Regina triggered when she killed us. She put the wheel to spin, generating change. The cycle of your stay in the heart-shaped island is completing a full period, which will lead you to your inevitable fate: finding your True Love.”

“Emma,” Snow comes again, “our time is expiring, but we will continue to look after you, Henry, Killian, Alice and everybody else, including Regina – all of you. When the time comes, we will meet again in Heaven. Live your life in its fullness my daughter, be happy and strong, and know that we are happy too, we are well. We love you, Emma, forever!”

“And we always find each other!!” David shouts giggling, almost disappearing and joining Snow in the ether.

…

Two o’clock in the morning, and Emma still can not get up from the armchair, always crying now for relief, now for longing, now for joy, now for sadness, now for regret, now for gratitude, now for love - an abundant, overflowing, eternal love for her parents…

In return for the blessing of meeting her parents, Emma plans to play some music not only for Killian, this time, but especially for them. The desire drives her to get up and look for a score that could better represent her longing, her eternal love and all her effort to overcome their absence. As she stands, she notices the side window of the mezzanine framing the full moon shining brightly over the sea, a picture of rare beauty. “Moonlight Sonata,” she whispers and goes straight to locate the score of this Beethoven play, composed in 1801. She finds it attached with some notes that read:

_**"The Sonata is one of the most popular piano sonatas from Beethoven’s creation. It is also named The Moonlight Sonata by poet Ludwig Rellstab who, in 1832, had this inspiration on a moonlit night on the banks of the Lucerna River. This image has a connection with the feeling that overwhelmed the composer when he took watch at the side of a friend who prematurely left the world of the living. In one of Beethoven’s manuscripts there are several notes from Mozart’s Don Juan, notes that follow the killing of the Commander by Don Juan, and lower, this passage is rendered in C sharp minor in absolute resemblance to the first part of the sonata in C sharp minor. Analyzing and comparing, one could realize that it cannot be the case of a romantic moonlit night, but rather of a solemn funeral hymn.** _

_**The piano sonata has three parts:** _

_**I. Adagio Sostenuto.** _

_**II. Allegretto.** _

_**III. Presto Agitato.** _

_**The parts of the sonata give the impression of a whole ‘first of all’ through the elaboration of themes and motifs. Consequently, the main musical theme of the first part becomes very elaborate in the second part, and the second motif of the main theme will be encountered in the first theme of part III.** _

_**Part I – Adagio Sostenuto - is based on an accompanying motif in triplet rhythm that, together with an accented notes motif, creates the impression of a grave, meditative state of mind. The composer adds the following direction at the beginning of the first part: "Si deve suonare tutto pezzo delicatissimamente e senza sordino” which means that the performer should play the part with great delicacy and without dampers.** _

_**The second part - Allegretto - is very small in size which leads to the idea that it was conceived more as a connection between the first and third part, rather than a part all by itself. The feeling is now denser in consistency, and the fairly meditative character of the first part gradually fades away, preparing the tumult of the third part.** _

_**The third part – Presto Agitato - is twice as long as the first two parts. This part is the representation of a storm of emotions..."** _

_**…** _

“Mom, Dad: this song is for you; I love you and I will always find you…” Emma smiles solemnly as she sits at the piano and starts to play...

* * *

* * *

* * *

At the end of the fourth day sailing in the open sea, Killian spotted a landmark for the first time. Looking around its shore, he realized that it is a relatively small island and that, as Alice had told him, it is not registered on any maps he brought on board. “It certainly does not have the shape of a heart, but maybe it’s a good idea to anchor and make a basic reconnaissance of the beach for a future reference…” he commented to Bill, who already began to prepare the rowboat to go ashore.

However, as the night was falling, they decided to wait for the morning to step on land. Thus, after four days sailing the high seas at high speed, the ship is at rest and Killian is now recoiled in his quarters, lying but awake. The light of the full moon enters through the window, bringing the interplay of light and shadow to illuminate his memories on a distant past, memories of moments lived in this same cabin centuries ago. With concentration, Killian can still hear the giggles from Liam calling him ‘little brother’ just to tease him, or Milah’s soft voice and moans of pleasure on nights of full moon, like this one…

“I miss them so much. It doesn’t matter if centuries have passed, the longing remains,” Killian mutters.

Even though nowadays he loves and misses Milah in a platonic way, he just wishes that her soul, and Liam’s, are resting in peace - **in heaven**. He has heard the stories lived in the Underworld regarding Liam’s and Milah’s souls, but those might not be the souls of Wish Liam and Wish Milah, he is not really sure about that. Even Aladdin could not answer with certainty if before the intersection of paths the Wish Realm already existed like… ever since. The other alternative would be the occurrence of a division (or a multiplication, depending on the interpretation) of worlds, at an undetermined point along the timeline - a magic process similar to the split that resulted in two Reginas. In the case of two identical worlds, however, every human being would preserve his/her whole essence, i.e. both sides would preserve the integrity of the original, instead of what happened to Regina, who tried to separate her Good and Evil sides.

Killian believes that the outcome of what actually happened would be better described as a duplication of worlds. Indeed, after long discussions, back in Storybrooke, with Emma Swan-Jones and Killian, the three logically inferred that the concept of duplication at some point makes more sense when considering the free will factor and the multitude of individual choices.

“ _The likability of having **always** existed two identical worlds with identical story lines is close to the abstract concept of absolute zero_… _”_ _K.J. conjectured._ _“So, despite the magic ‘coincidence’ of mirrored people generated with identical genetic codes, as it happened with the two Emmas and two Henrys for example, in no realistic other way **every** single person and his/her counterpart - with free will in both worlds **-** would have an **identical past, with identical choices and identical unfolding** up to the moment the Dark Curse was cast. The question that remained was, then: **when** the multiplication would have occurred?_”

During one of their nightly meetings, the three came to the conclusion that the definite moment for the Dark Curse to be cast in one world - but not in the other - might necessarily be linked to Bae and his decision about where to go after Neverland. By then, two replicated Enchanted Forest and two versions of Bae had to exist so that one Bae could return to the Wish Realm while the other Bae would go to the Land without Magic. Although for that to happen other realms would have to be multiplied too – starting from Neverland. It might be nearly impossible to precisely determine **when** the process was triggered, since time is frozen in Neverland, but at some fuzzy moment, ‘1’ Neverland would have to be multiplied by a factor of ‘2’ and from that ‘magic’ operation two Neverlands began to exist. Obviously, the outcome would also be the duplication of people. In other words, from that moment on there had do exist two Baes, two Killians, two Pans, two Tinkerbells, two Tiger Lilies, etc. In conclusion, when those two Baes and, soon after them, the two Killians, left their respective Neverland, the two Enchanted Forests already existed: in one of them the Dark Curse would be cast by Regina, because Rumple wanted to find his son in the Land without Magic; whilst in the other it wouldn’t, because Rumple didn’t need Regina to cast it since he had already found his son and the two settled their differences and reconciled.

_“Don’t you think that all this mesh of people and worlds is **waaay** out of the league of a mere Lamp Genie?” Emma asked. “Don’t get me wrong, with all respect for the huge power of a genie - and I know they are more powerful than most people with magic - but being able to ‘create worlds’, ‘create people’, ‘define fate,’… all of this sounds more like a divine intervention - and a genie is not a god!”_

_“In part you might be right, but in part I think you’re mistaken, luv,” her husband replied absently. “Genies have autonomy for great acts of magic such as creating, shrinking, and transporting worlds, they do. On the other hand, the creation of all stories - the way we know they have developed and interconnected - may be too complex to be associated with the granting of a single wish.”_

_“But the domino effect needs to be taken into account,” K.J. intervened. “Fate can be defined by the flapping of a butterfly’s wings in China,” he smiled teasingly. “Now, studying the subject with magnifying lenses, the whole picture becomes very confusing. An analytical mind that witnessed the unfolding of our stories would have the impression of being faced with a messy mixed salad of mismatched, contradictory and misaligned plots - both in time and space…”_

_“That!” Killian interrupted. “Perhaps the Olympus immortal gods, to escape their tedious immortality, have resolved to amuse themselves at the expense of mortals - us, always wrapped in plots perhaps far more interesting than the ones they live. Maybe the Author’s pens are their instruments to create narrative mazes such as the ones we live in.”_

_“Then, applying this concept to our lives,” K.J. continued the reasoning, “the image that comes to my mind is one of playful - and immature - deities writing our stories not taking into account any logic of narrative continuity and consistency. Perhaps the secret of Rumpelstiltskin relied on the immaturity of said ‘writers’ that allowed him to seek and find loopholes from which he wielded almost every evil.”_

_“You may be right,” Emma added, “but we have to give credit to Rumple and concede that some plots were really ingenious - although these ‘demigod children’ seem more for apprentices of divine writers than divine writers.” Emma inhaled deeply before continuing, “as every apprentice does, sometimes they simply do a bad writing job, sometimes they do a so-so writing job but, sometimes, they do create a masterpiece. Hmmm, what would their names be? I’d risk a few shots; maybe some pretty common names such as… Eddy and Adam!”_

…

“If we got to the right conclusions”, Killian wonders, “that means that there might be only one Captain Liam Jones soul, who has rightfully and deservedly moved on to Heaven. However, as a consequence of this same reasoning, Milah’s soul, the only Milah, might be condemned to eternal suffering in the River of Lost Souls”, he shakes his head sadly, while pokes his nose. “I’m not sure how that could have happened - Emma and Killian never understood as well, especially because Rumple was not specific – as always - and blamed Hades. As always he never admitted anything and preferred to be reticent and talk in riddles, not to mention that he probably lied and tricked since he was in his Dark One motto.”

“Furthermore” he continues, “now that I’m thinking about it, our father might have been ‘doubled’ too, since he was frozen for centuries by a sleeping curse and crossed the barrier of time – and that would allow him to cross the barrier of space. In other words, one Brennan Jones died, killed by my ‘twin-brother’, and his son from a second marriage, also named Liam (Liam-2), now lives with Captain Nemo – both of whom I have not, yet, had the pleasure of meeting. Besides, the other Brennan Jones, the Wish counterpart, could be alive, as well as another W. Liam-2 – and I haven’t seen them, either… and… that… is… too… much… … information… …to… … …process…”

Lulled by circular thoughts that follow a dreamy moonlight sonata, sleep slowly overcomes his waking mind and Killian falls asleep. A restorative sleep returns him refreshed in the early morning, and as soon as he opens his eyes, his gaze turns directly to the table in the center of the cabin, above which he had placed the vase with the flower buds – one of the three gifts from the three Reginas.

_3\. Flower buds, which will bloom when the right people appear on your path._

“The magic flowers are blooming!” he exclaims excitedly, examining the red and pink carnations, quite aware that he is about to meet important people. Although the uncertainty degree ahead is still high, he quickly deduces that the meeting with the ‘right’ people will probably take place on land, that is, on the island where they will set foot soon, immediately after breakfast.

To placate his anxiety and mentally prepare for the next meeting (“with strangers, perhaps, or with known people, or both, who knows…”), before breakfast (“that Smith is probably already cooking”), Killian opens his laptop and connects via radio to the satellite internet. Although the radio signal is weak, he manages to open the browser and makes a quick search: “carnations” and what he finds leaves him optimistically intrigued.

_**"With a history that dates back more than 2,000 years, it’s not surprising that carnations are rich with symbolism, mythology and even debate. While some scholars suggest that their name comes from the word ‘corone’ (flower garlands) or ‘coronation’ because of its use in Greek ceremonial crowns, others propose that it’s derived from the Latin ‘carnis’ (flesh) referring to the flower’s original pinkish-hued color or ‘incarnacyon’ (incarnation), referring to the incarnation of God-made flesh.** _

_**Today, carnations can be found in a wide range of colors, and while in general they express love, fascination and distinction, virtually every color carries a unique and rich association. White carnations suggest pure love and good luck, light red symbolizes admiration, while dark red represents deep love and affection. Purple carnations imply capriciousness, and pink carnations carry the greatest significance, beginning with the belief that they first appeared on earth from Mother Mary’s tears – making them the symbol of a mother’s undying love."** _

_…_

Before arriving at the beach, from the rowboat Killian and his mates W. Smee and Bill spot distant points appearing on the seafront. With the aid of a lunette, Killian identifies them as two women and six men - “a veritable entourage” he comments, “seemingly friendly as they are waving and smiling”.

Getting closer, he recognizes one of the women, who comes running in their direction: “Ariel…I mean, she looks like W. Ariel!” he says, welcoming her smile with one of his own, though he does not understand what has happened to her tail as she is running with a pair of legs wearing a knee-length skirt.

“Hook!” she shouts, approaching the seashore as the boat gets closer.

“Ariel!” he replies, “is that really you? I mean, Wish Ariel?”

“Yes!!! In flesh, bone and… legs!!” she snaps back giggling and exhibiting her feet.

“How is that possible?” he asks.

“Magic bracelets, see?” She shows her fists with bracelets, “same as those used by my ‘twin-sister’ Ariel. My father, King Triton, was generous with me and… here, let me help you, give me your hook so I will help you out of the boat… Killian? But, where is your…”

“…Hook?” he interrupts humorously, showing the prosthesis, “I’m also using a kind of ‘magic’ from the Land **without** Magic called ‘technology’!” he explains hugging his friend. “I missed you, Ariel…” and she nods, saying back “missed you too!”

“So, meet Mr. Smee – but we call him W. Smee because there is another Mr. Smee aboard, and, here, Bill Wyatt”, he introduces his inland crew. “Mates, this is my good friend Princess Ariel.”

“Welcome to Carnation Island, sirs”, she greets them graciously.

As both sailors bow in reverence, the inland group approaches. She turns to the group and begins to introduce them by their names: “Please, meet my grandfather, Poseidon, my Aunt Ursula, my father, Triton, Captain Nemo, ”

“Father? Is that you?” Killian cuts in the moment she was about to introduce a man who appeared to be in his mid-seventies.

“Brennan Jones, at your service, my son”, the man responds holding out a hand. During the ensuing pause, Killian and Brennan lock their eyes in mutual recognition until Killian, returning from the trance, slowly reaches out for shaking hands.

“I know you’re on an important journey and you are not planning to delay it, but I expect you to stay on the island long enough for us to talk a little bit, Killian,” Brennan says.

“We will see, Father,” Killian replies and turn his sight to the two other men who haven’t been introduced yet, one looking to be in his early-fifties and the other in his early-thirties, “and you two… are?” Killian asks.

“Liam Jones!” both men reply simultaneously.

Killian smiles and welcomes his two half-brothers with an embrace. Giggling, he says: “You don’t need to explain anything; I understand the weird ‘configuration’ of our family after crossing time-space barriers in two duplicated realms. For someone outside, the explanation would sound incomprehensible - only an insider can decipher this puzzle!!” he jokes and his brothers laugh.

…

Killian has been on Carnation Island for less than one hour but everything is happening so quickly and intensely that he can barely process the information he is getting and the emotion he is feeling. In such a short time, he already knows that in the Underworld Arthur has become a righteous king by promoting a true revolution that includes the release, from the River of Lost Souls, of some souls who should not have fallen into it. Among them, Milah, his Milah, was saved. The happiness and relief he feels is indescribable, a sense of **justice** and **merit** earned by her. He learned that she has moved on and is in Heaven with her two sons, Bae and Wish Bae. “I’m **so** happy for her. I can picture her: painting wonderful canvas, running in the landscape with freedom… singing meaningful songs - she had such a beautiful voice; I can see her beautiful smile, her deep, bright, blue eyes… I hope she is truly happy, as she deserves.” Killian says with emotion.

“She **is** happy,” Killian, Poseidon assures him, “in peace. As in peace is also your mother’s soul, she’s been there for quite a while. Your brother Liam met Alice as soon as he arrived, they use to sail and, sometimes, they take your father with them, I mean, the non-Wish version of your father,” he teases and Triton continues, “I’ve always told you, Father, that the Wish Realm idea was a really crazy one - but no complaints on my part. After all, because my daughter, Princess Ariel, by asking to have legs and to be able to marry a human prince, ended up entering this wish-duplication game, which resulted in two Princesses - my joy has doubled then!!” He and Poseidon laugh out loud.

“Killian,” Ursula calls out, approaching with the rest of the group. “The reason for our meeting, in addition to bringing you the comfort of the news about your deceased loved ones, in addition to introducing your brothers, Captain Nemo and your Wish Father, who by the way sail the seas together, the four of them, in the submarine Nautilus… the main reason for gathering here is another one.”

At that, Triton and Poseidon, pointing their tridents to the seashore, bring up 13 armchairs in a circle, so that everyone can sit comfortably and talk, including Mr. Smee and Kevin, who are magically transported to the island. “Do not worry about the Jolly Roger, she’s safe,” Ariel explains.

“Yesterday,” Poseidon heads to Killian and continues, “your Emma, your Princess Emma, from the beachfront on the heart-shaped island, addressed us, deities and inhabitants of the seas. Her words, of intense energy, rose to the Olympus and caused commotion and some positive reactions up there, which resulted in a direct intervention from Zeus. On the other hand, Ursula, Triton, Ariel and I, the **actual** recipients of Emma’s words, invited our good friend Nemo and his crew, comprising, as you know, your brothers and your father, to meet you and your crew on this island. We understand that that was fair and necessary, for keeping the balance of forces throughout the magic suite of songs that you and Emma are composing…”

“Beautiful, by the way,” Ursula interrupts dreamily. “My musical ears thank you from the bottom of my heart.”

“The music has been a balm to mortal ears too,” Nemo interrupts, “the seas have been brighter and happier since the Jolly Roger began her journey to Heart Island.”

“That is true in many senses”, Triton explains. “What you two are doing means much more than a journey of a man and a woman finding each other. It represents a long overdue repair for many disjointed stories lacking from a smoother matching. They depended on the right move of a single piece on Fate’s chessboard to return to their right places where they belong. Each movement of your epic journey, which is translated into a music added to the suite, the Sweet Suite, represents a great number of alignments of destiny lines and that is the reason for Nemo being able to feel the love spread in the air – and waters!!”

Killian nods, silently, reverently, absorbing the enormity of what is being revealed.

“Killian,” Brennan stands up and takes the word. “The honor of addressing these words was granted me by the High Court of the Seas, which fills this old heart with joy and gratitude. They asked me to let you know that you and Emma have been together during this entire journey, even though physically separated. The final result of it is granted in the big picture, rest assured about that. But it is also up to you and to Emma, to your individual choices, to define how you will get there. You have the freedom to choose your path, we all have, and sometimes we choose wrong and cause a lot of suffering and pain in the process, sometimes we create a lot of karma that will require a lot of repair work from our part, in the future, until righting what we wronged. But the outcome never changes; you and Emma as true lovers will always find each other, it may take centuries and lots of misleads, but you will get there.”

“In your path to Emma – and in her path to you, there are still challenges ahead that you both need to overcome in order to turn your victory the sweetest and longest lasting. However the obstacles you still have to face, know that you are under the protection of the gods and of your friends and family, who love you, even though among these beings there is one who is not sure if deserves your love in return, neither your forgiveness. Even though, my son, I ask your forgiveness for the harm I have done to you and your brother in a distant past. My long life has been a constant search to be worthy of you forgiveness.” Brennan concludes with a voice filled with emotion.

Taken by emotion, Killian stands up and walks slowly towards his father, embracing him for long moments during which all remain silent. Finally, Killian pats his father’s back and says: “It’s all right, Papa, today I’m the man I’ve always wanted to be, just like you. You have my love back, and my forgiveness.”

After enough time for father and son turn to their seats, Poseidon clears his throat and goes on: “Well, to finish off the words of your father, Killian, we have a few more warnings to give you. Your journey is near completion, continue to follow the light of the heart shaped ruby, it will guide you… until you get very close to the island, when it will not shine anymore. But, do not panic when that happens, you will not have lost the right track, the right route. This will be a sign that the next guideline will come soon. Wait for the next indication that will be sent to you by a magic that has yet to be enacted.”

“I cannot tell you everything because, as your father explained, the challenges and choices are part of the journey, but don’t worry about Emma’s physical and mental wellbeing. The island where she lives is a prime mover in terms of architectural design. She is not alone, as you fear. She has the companionship of two very special pets, a dog and a kitten, and she practices various therapeutic activities. She is also being prepared for this journey, during the 6 years she has lived there, by being informed through a magic screen of events in the outside world.”

While Poseidon spoke, Killian acquiesced with shining eyes, already accumulating tears that threatened to fall. After the God’s speech, he almost does not find his voice to barely say, “Thank you,” but, despite the inner struggle, he manages to find the strength to continue:

“The words are trying to run away,” he shakes his head almost sobbing, “I-i don’t know if I can be eloquent with so much emotion… My-y heart is completely filled with gratitude for the goodness of you all and I feel honored by the immense responsibility of leading, through my personal journey with Emma, a whole process of alignment of destinies and stories, previously unsettled. I thank you for your trust and your protection; I hope to honor them by following the right path and making the right choices. In my name and Emma’s, I thank you all,” he concludes, tears streaming freely from his eyes.

“No more crying!” Poseidon proclaims, whilst crying himself, raising the trident and magically bringing a table full of drinks and delicacies to the center of the circle. “Killian, you’ve suffered enough and have shown yourself strong enough to be released from your addiction, a disease that, in general, has no cure, and can only be controlled through a combination of free will, therapy and a lovingly supportive environment. However, you have earned the healing; accept it as my special gift.” Poseidon imposes one hand on Killian’s head and says: “relax now and enjoy your freedom; you can go back to drinking without fear of losing control, ‘young’ man; your chemical addition is over.”

Triton, also enthralled, cuts them: “And now, the best moment has come: Gentlemen, let’s celebrate and cheer up!” he proclaims as they all raise their wine glasses and toast “to Killian and Emma from the Wish Realm, to Captain Sweet!! Cheers!!”

“Cheers!!!!” the chorus of voices responds.

“Include the gentlewomen in your next toast, Father!” Ariel protests teasingly as she hugs Killian. “Killian,” she whispers in his ear, “have you figured out already what will be the next song you will sing? I’m so curious…”

“Not yet,” he answers smiling, “not yet…”

“We can all sing and play along, you know?” Ursula suggests all lively, “you say which song it will be and we will follow you!”

…

They are gathered on the deck of the Jolly Roger. During the banquet, Killian got an inspiration and chose a song full of joy, gratitude and love to Emma, who started the process of contacting the gods. They have rehearsed the song many times, in between laughs, food and drinks. Because of her musical attributes, Ursula conducted, with the help of Ariel, the various rehearsals, arranging voices and instruments.

The final arrangement includes Ursula and Ariel leading the chorus with Mr. Smee and W. Smee, Nemo at the piano, Triton and Brennan playing guitar and bass, Kevin and Bill taking care of the drums, both Liams playing violins and Poseidon playing saxophone. After the definite performance, Nemo and his crew will be magically transported to the Nautilus by Ursula – who had invited them to the meeting in the island, while Poseidon and the others will puff themselves to Triton’s Palace, on the seabed.

Killian, as the leading singer, stands in front of them, waiting for when the Jolly Roger starts to sail leaving Carnation Island. The moment the ship begins to be carried by the wind he closes his eyes, inhales deeply and shouts: “On three - one… two… three!!”

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	6. 8x06: The Guidance

## Mount Olympus

As the best representatives of human nature, gods and goddesses sometimes know how be cruel and fickle, passionate and vindictive, jealous and insecure, petty and insane: the embodiment of human solipsism. This way, the voyage of Killian and Emma has kept the gods and goddesses of the Pantheon in constant alertness and debate. For some, Zeus and Poseidon’s decision to open the passages and only create inner obstacles that can be overcome by the force of True Love may tend to make their journey worthless - or less pleasant to watch.

“What’s so funny about watching Captain Swan, as it happens now, and Captain Sweet as, the way things are going, it may also happen very soon, flirting and making love in between watching a movie on Netflix? For us, as audience, a story line without a classic and good antagonism, a fight between the forces of good and evil should not interest because it does not establish a trial for testing the protagonists', Wish Killian and Wish Emma, conduct as warriors! In the confront between plot versus character development, my vote is for plot!” argues Ares.

“As the goddess of love, sex and beauty, I disagree,” Aphrodite protests. “The inner battle that our heroes are struggling with has all the elements of a confrontation Evil versus Good. The fact that there is no blood spurt does not mean that there is no inner conflict, and, aesthetically, the beauty of True Love is a balm of which the world is lacking. Besides, Killian and Emma - in any version, as kindred spirits and emblem of beauty and sensuality, are a magic eye drops.”

“Well, depending on the approach, you can see a plot as a character development - that would be its goal in this case, in other words, it would be unfolded by establishing the conditions for a deep psychological development, for a more artistic narrative dealing with delicate, subtle, tissues. Therefore, for my part, no claim, absolutely none. I wouldn’t change anything. As ‘audience’ I am fully satisfied with such a _plot_ ,” intervenes Apollo, god of music, arts, knowledge, healing, prophecy, poetry, manly beauty, and archery.

“As the goddess of reason, wisdom, **and** war,” Athena takes the floor, “I propose a combination of both sides. We maintain the open path condition, as proposed by Zeus and Poseidon, but involve a wider range of people in the challenges that Killian and Emma will still have to overcome. The complexity of the plot will increase exponentially as the barriers that will arise from now on can only be overcome if more people take a more active part in the choices, governed by free will, and its consequences. This way, the new ‘episodes’ will attract our interest and our audience. All agree? Pay to see?”

## Heart-Shaped Island

Puff!! And a frustrated sigh followed by “one more time”.

Puff! And a victorious simile, “yeah! You go, girl!”

…

With the joy Emma felt right after lunch and being Killian’s happiness so contagious, she felt ready to practice her magic more audaciously and try new tricks and goals, such as shrinking small objects and then unraveling them. Apart from a few times when she has increased them in size rather than shrinking them, let alone an initial difficulty for getting them back to their original size, so far her success rate has been reasonably high.

“But I’m using such small objects, I think I could try with something bigger, maybe a kitchen stool…” she wonders, “I just hope I won’t turn it on any dangerous weapon or a gigantic stool that will not fit inside the house anymore,” she fears.

In the kitchen, Emma prepares herself looking at the stool, concentrating, and… failing.

…

One… two… three… four… five… countless times.

…

“Enough!” she shakes her head, giving up, “I’m blocked.” She walks defeated to the porch and sits on the swing, looking pensively at the horizon.

“I’m stuck,” she sniffs through her teeth.

“I was doing so well,” she continues, “already managing to move and to control the size of some objects – but for that they have to be small at the start. I do not understand why something in me is catching…” She conjectures, frustrated. “Well…deep down, I do know: I feel insecure. I fear I won’t be able to control my magic, I fear I may not be powerful enough, or, perhaps, my magic may be too strong and I will let it get out of control… I simply have no idea about what to do, and how. In the library I found no magic manual, no guidance about how to breathe and concentrate. I simply have no knowledge and there is no one here in the island to teach me, to guide me in the art of magic.”

“I guess I was expecting too much, overestimating too much, wishing too much…” she says in between low sobs, “I wish I could pack the whole house, so cozy and practical, to give it to Henry - a gift from his mother who has always remembered, missed and thought of him, cared for him, loved him… I wish this house could welcome him as a new home - a cozy bachelor home, with the same warmth that it has welcomed me. I wish we could live as neighbors, Henry and I, hopefully… in Storybrooke, or close to it in a fresh new life that would mix different lifestyles combining technology and magic - the best of both sides.”

“I’m not sure about how Killian and I will settle down, how our living arrangements will be. I guess we will live together, I guess… or at least I hope so…”

“Anyway, I do not wish to live in”…Emma smiles sadly because of the pun “…to live in the ‘Wish’ Realm, in our old palace. Of course Henry is an adult now, a king, but maybe he’d better off being away from that palace – there are too many memories there that should remain as such, as memories. Besides, based on how many times I saw him traveling to other realms, it seems that he already avoids being there.”

“Perhaps our palace could be completely renovated, transformed into a new space, a Royal Museum, or a Science Museum… or a College, or all of it and more, also including a school of Magic - I would study at this school…” she continues in between smiling and dreaming, “but not only Magic, it could include all sort of Art – I could be a teacher of Music!”

## Grannies’, Storybrooke

For one of these coincidences that, deep down, we know they are not, they met this afternoon at Grannies’.

_From David, Snow and Neal’s part, the meeting with Gideon and Blue had already been scheduled a few days ago, since Neal’s magic, usually just incipient, began to get somewhat out of control. In fact, it was Blue who examined Neal and found it best to turn to her godson, Gideon, who occasionally visits her. And that’s how they managed a convergence for their individual agendas in that particular lunch time._

_As soon as Neal and Gideon began to talk, the door of the diner opened and Henry, Cinderella and Lucy entered accompanied by their visiting friends Tiana and Naveen. Although the geography of the United Realms is an indecipherable puzzle, the fact is that the realms of Tiana and Naveen are located to the south-west of Storybrooke, in Maine, with a climate that preserves the same characteristics of before. Despite to anyone without access to the United Realms none of this is real, the fact is that Tiana and Naveen are busy rulers who still lead their people - which made their travel to Storybrooke, also to meet Regina for diplomatic reasons, a rare opportunity for a special celebration._

_“Grandma, Grandpa, Blue!” Henry exclaimed as soon as he saw Snow and David talking with Blue. “Great to see you,” he said clapping David’s back._

_“Henry, Cindy, Lucy!!” Snow stood up to greet them. “Tiana and Naveen, so good to see you too, I didn’t know you were coming, I hope you enjoy your stay in the capital!”_

_“Good, **great** , afternoon Snow and David!” Cinderella greeted Henry’s grandparents with a large smile, “I’m so glad to meet you today. Henry and I have been feeling like visiting you for ages, Lucy is always asking us to ‘go see Neal in his farm!’ And the best of all is that you get to meet with Tiana and Naveen too”._

_“It’s a pleasure to be here, Snow”, Tiana replied as Naveen smiled to them. “Henry talked so much about Grannies’ lazzanne that this time in Storybrooke I made sure to come and meet our famous and dear old lady personally…” Tiana began to explain when she was interrupted by the opening of the kitchen door, from which **two** smiling old ladies loaded with lazanne platters appeared. One of them, for not having lived 28 years of frozen time, used to appear older than the other but they have submitted themselves to a rejuvenating blood magic, very popular among wish and non- wish counterparts, and after the procedure the younger’s age prevailed for both._

_“Did I hear someone mentioning my lazzannes?” asked Granny to what her ‘twin sister’ replied “our lazzannes, you mean?” and the two laughed good humored._

_“Granny!” Henry said, “I mean, Double-Granny!!”and he winked at Lucy, who had joined Neal and Gideon, “please, meet Queen Tiana and King Naveen. Tiana is an excellent cook specialized in southern cuisine and was dying to know both of you to exchange recipes and culinary secrets, what do you think?”_

_“Sure! Come with us,” the two ladies answered in unisonous, and took Tiana to the kitchen to prepare more lazzannes for the newcomers. Meanwhile, Naveen, Henry and Cinderella sat near Snow and David to chat._

_To complete the setup, young Henry and Violet Morgan, thinking that the diner would be empty for them to talk more freely, also went to Grannies’. Only, to their surprise, they found the place full of acquaintances._

_“Maybe it’s good for everyone to get used to seeing us together,” Henry whispered to Violet, holding her hand, to which Violet smiled and nodded._

_Unlike the once shy teenager, Violet became a self-confident young lady with a brilliant mind and smile. Her relationship with Henry Mills, her first crush, has evolved into a friendship, even though she still finds it weird that the same Henry, who used to be her age, with whom she fell in love as a teenager, today is an adult more than 10 years older than her… Although her relationship with Henry Mills has not evolved romantically, with Wish Henry, on the contrary, the progression is happening much faster and more naturally. It’s too soon to know if it will be long-lasting, but it’s how she feels their love evolving and, as it turns out, how Henry feels too: a blooming flower._

After lunch, everyone is still at Grannies’, having coffee and chatting animatedly.

The two Henrys talk about Henry Mills’ career as a writer and, with his characteristic optimism when it comes to believe in happy endings, he reveals that he is thinking about writing The Sweet Suite book, if the ‘leading roles’ agree with that. “I’m thinking about something as a multimedia book, because the songs are part integrant of the story,” he explains to W. Henry.

On his part, W. Henry shares his plans of moving to Storybrooke - he will start to look for a place to live there soon. He believes that by using modern communication technology he will be able to take care of his realm from Storybrooke, as it is really close to the Wish Realm now, “barely half an hour by car.” He will also be close to his mother, who most likely will live with Killian in the loft, not to mention that he will be close to Violet.

Henry Mills, remembering his teenage years, encourages this new relationship with Violet, a really special young lady. While they talk, their hands begin to shake and the two sense the ‘call’ from the Author’s Pen in W. Henry’s backpack. Quickly, W. Henry picks it up just in time for seeing the pen writing a new riddle on a white page of the story book:

 **"Magic… that springs  
** **from a chanter heart**  
 **also comes from hands**  
 **that shoot an enchanted arrow**  
 **pointing from the North Time**  
 **to reach the South Heart**  
 **carrying completion and**  
 **confidence through**  
 **knowledge that frees**  
 **…Magic."**

…

All gather around the two Henrys to decode the riddle and it takes a while for it to start to make sense, at least structurally. Considering that both Henrys have been directly connected to the magic pen, which wrote the message, according to Gideon probably dictated by Gods, their first conclusion is that most likely the receipt of what they have to ‘do’ is Wish Emma. And that should be done by not only her son but also by the son of Emma Swan - and whoever may be connected to them. Because of this conclusion, they try to decode the riddle by breaking it into smaller parts, “trying to combine intuition and reasoning”, as explained by Blue. At the end they will join the pieces.

…

Snow and David start the process from the first line: ‘magic… that springs from a chanter heart’ – “that is the definite prove that the riddle is related to Emma Sweet. It’s talking about her magic, her magic that comes from her _musical_ chanter heart”.

‘Also comes from hands that shoot an enchanted arrow’ is decoded by Neal and Lucy: “could be any archer’s hands but the best ones are Mom’s (“Great Grandma’s,” Lucy whispers to Snow, taking her hand), because her heart is connected with Emma’s by a _sort_ _of_ mother-daughter bond; then she is the one to shoot a _magic_ _arrow_!”

‘Pointing from the North Time’ - the two Grannies figure out that one. “Storybrooke is in the _North_ , then she must shoot from the town’s _clock_ , over the library…”

Tiana and Naveen get the meaning of the ‘South Heart’: “then she has to throw the arrow from Storybrooke, in the North… to reach _South_ , where the _heart-shaped_ _island_ might probably be located. According to what Regina has told us this morning, Emma is in a Heart Island - that was the last message Killian received from her before he set sail”.

‘Carrying completion through knowledge’ is deciphered by Cinderella and Henry: “Emma is in need of a _specific_ knowledge to possibly overcome an obstacle…” Cinderella says and Henry continues: “…so the arrow must be magically impregnated with a kind of knowledge” and Violet adds to their statement: “and ‘confidence’ means that Emma might be in need of a boost to her self-confidence…”

“ _…about_ _her_ _magic_ _power_!” Gideon and Blue complete in unisonous, deducing that the knowledge is about Magic.

To that, W. Henry finally completes that “the knowledge will _free_ my mother’s _magic_ to its fullness”.

…

David and Snow drive back home, for getting the bow and the arrow, while Neal helps Gideon and Blue with an enchantment for a compass and a potion to impregnate the arrow.

“Your mother needs to be at the top of her ‘archer’ self-confidence when shooting, and you will use your magic to give the arrow the direction and the push required to travel through space until reaching the island”, Gideon explains to Neal. “If we have figured out correctly the message, to carry confidence is exactly the function of the magic. The knowledge is not a ‘placebo effect’, though, there is real magic involved and the arrow will carry the knowledge on magic that Emma needs - Blue and I will make sure of that - but she will have to believe in her own power,” he adds.

“I think there is nothing to fear then,” says Blue, “whilst Snow is our champ in transmitting self-confidence Henry Mills and Lucy can help us to produce a potion of true belief!”

…

In their way back to town, David and Snow talk about the missing Emma.

“You know, Snow, she could be our real daughter if the circumstances were reversed, and to be honest I do feel like she is, in a way, our daughter too…”

“Me too, David,” Snow confesses. “There is not a single scenario I can imagine in which I do not care for her as a daughter - well, if we think in terms of science of the land without magic, a DNA analysis would confirm our parenthood. Anyway, she is our daughter in our heart, and much loved…” Snow completes, with teary eyes, almost dramatically, while David drives the pickup truck back to Grannies’. “I am aware of my responsibility, David, but it is with my heart full of love and hope that I intend to concentrate while shooting the arrow.”

“I feel like our wish versions are confiding us their most precious treasure: their beloved little girl. I feel like now we have 3 children, Snow!!” David smiles and finishes parking the truck.

…

After impregnating the arrow with a magic potion and enchanting it to fly until its destination, everybody, except Snow, David and Neal, gathers on the street and waits in front of the library. In the clock tower, Neal prepares the enchanted compass so that Snow can align the arrow with the North-South line. David opens the clock window and Snow, visualizing a self-confident Emma in Heart Island, proceeds to shoot the enchanted arrow.

When the flash crosses the sky they all clap and cheer up, walking back to Grannies’ to celebrate their achievement with a combination of Tiana’s and the two Grannies’ cuisines. They head to the celebration with their hearts full of hope and desire to plan their next meeting, at the same Grannies', to celebrate the triumphant return of Wish Killian, Wish Emma and the Jolly Roger crew.

## Heart-Shaped Island

At the Island, Emma sees an arrow landing on the front porch.

After touching it, to examine it, she feels a flow of magic through her body, from her hands to her mind, bringing knowledge about Magic that she did not possess before. She tests her new skills with bigger objects and it works as expected!

Empowered with an intense light magic, she proceeds to shrink the furniture of the house among other objects. She knows then that she will be able to shrink the house and take it with her, together with Missy and Luna, when the time comes. She plans to offer the house to Henry so that he will be able to, whenever he wants, be near her in Storybrooke without losing his privacy and independence.

In gratitude for the gifts she has just received, she closes her eyes and mutters towards the sky: “thank you!”

She then goes for a long walk on the beach, pensive, calm…

…

Emma has never felt so confident about herself, so in control of her own destiny, so aware of her own femininity - in its perfectly cyclic oscillations. “Similar to the Moon, similar to every woman,” she wonders, “every month being born, increasing, shining in all splendor, decreasing, being renewed…”

The Moon, bright mirror in the sky, reflects mysterious flashes of sunny light over the tranquil waters, clearing her thoughts and projecting them into the waters over which the Jolly Roger floats. The Moon light, clearing the path, will bring her Knight in shining armor to her island, even though she doesn’t see herself as a damsel in distress anymore.

The image of a Knight leads to the image of another woman, Alice, playing chess with her Papa - their Knight-Rook code superimposing to the Moon a second image: Alice’s heart pulsating as a Wind Rose in sync with Mother Nature, forever able to, somehow, help her Papa to find his right path.

With a strong sense of Femininity, North and Guidance in her heart, Emma calmly walks back to the house knowing exactly which song to play tonight...

* * *

* * *

* * *

## The Jolly Roger

_After leaving Carnation Island, Killian followed the bright red light radiated by the ruby until it switched off in the early evening, when the night started to fall and the moon started to shine. At that moment, the gramophone played Claire de Lune, soothing Killian’s soul, filling it with hope that everything would be alright, that a new guidance would be enacted and provided somewhere by someone, as Poseidon assured him. He just needed to be patient and wait._

…

To pass time, he brought from his cabin the chessboard and started to play alone under the stars, longing for his Starfish.

He misses his daughter, his Alice, the Black Rook for his White Knight. Playing alone against himself used to be one of his hobbies in Hyperion Heights, enigmatically revealing a visceral need to bring to the present, through pieces arranged on a chessboard, a past of which he could not remember but he knew existed in some corner of a dormant memory. “Lonely nights in Seattle…” he mutters as he randomly moves the pieces on the chessboard.

Living under the skin of a character created by a curse was one of Killian’s most excruciating experiences. “Poor Rogers, poor me - and poor Tilly,” he mutters, “all the time beside Tilly, feeling an inexplicable connection with her, a desire to protect her and support her, mysteriously in a father-daughter way, and at the same time in search of a lost link with a lost girl I assumed was named Eloise Gardener, a prisoner at Belfry Towers.”

Killian does not like to think about Gothel, but inevitably he does think, sometimes. Like it or not, she is Alice’s mother, it was from her that Alice inherited a special, unique, magic, not a magic such as that of Regina, Zelena, even Emma Swan. “Alice’s power is strongly attached to the elements of Nature, Mother Nature, an inheritance of Mother Gothel…” he recalls. For him, Gothel will always be an indecipherable mystery, per se, a nymph that lived, during thousands of years with her fellow sisters and mother, a peaceful and reclusive life alongside Nature. But it was her, Alice’s mother, whom would become fascinated by humans and, eventually, would be tormented by the same humans, treated by them as an abomination. Because of her, the other nymphs would be slaughtered and her mother, Mother Flora, would be killed – which explains how Gothel, the last tree nymph left in existence, inherited the title of Mother.

“All considered,, he concludes, “despite her insane mind, obscured by hatred and thirst for revenge against humanity, despite her extremely poor choices and actions - one of which put me in the same group of sexually abused people in which Zelena, in her villainous past, put Robyn’s father - Gothel was able to pass on through her genes the good side of her essence - also similarly to how Zelena passed on to Robyn - thus generating a rare treasure, a precious gem that shines like a thousand suns and moons. My Alice…” he thinks of her protectively.

“I love you and I miss you so much, my sweet little girl. Well…” he chuckles, “not so little neither a girl anymore, but forever my sweet Starfish…” he smiles, slowly closing his eyes, “we saw each other only a few days ago, but the intensity of this journey has relativized Time more than usual, I guess …” he sighs.

Looking pensively at the Moon, Killian muses, “Alice, my daughter, where are you tonight?”

…

Feeling the soft breeze on the face, he continues to ‘talk’ to his daughter, “I hope you’re happy, you and Robyn. I… I hope you are smiling your happiest smile, my daughter…” he inhales deeply while calmly waits for something he doesn’t know what it will be but hopes about what it will ‘do’…

## Oz

_Hand in hand and with steps resembling disjointed ballet choreography, the merry couple walked the yellow path laughing and singing in a repeat mode. She always sang:_

**_"I left my heart in San Francisco_  
** _**High on a hill, it calls to me** _  
_**To be where little cable cars climb halfway to the stars** _  
_**The morning fog may chill the air, I don’t care..."** _

_To which he always responded:_

**_"Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road_  
** _**Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow-brick road** _  
_**Follow the yellow brick road, follow the yellow brick road** _  
_**Follow, follow, follow, follow, follow the yellow-brick road** _  
_**Follow the yellow-brick, follow the yellow-brick** _  
_**Follow the yellow-brick road..."** _

…

_“Dorothy!” Red called, “Do you remember where we spent your birthday last year?_

_“Of course, we were at DunBroch, at the wedding of Mulan and Merida, an unforgettable week…” Dorothy replied._

_“So… we agreed with them, on that occasion, that your birthday this year would be celebrated in Oz, remember that?”_

_“I remember you saying something about it but I was distracted in another conversation when you agreed with them, I confess that I had forgotten.”_

_“Well then, know that I have not forgotten and this is my birthday gift to you, my dear.” And Red hugged and kissed her affectionately, explaining “a surprise party! It was not easy to organize and hide everything from you, but I had a little help (pun intended) from the munchkins. Well, then… Happy Birthday, my love!”_

_“Happy Birthday!!” exclaimed the guests, who were hiding in the adjoining room._

…

Red’s commitment to a memorable meeting paid off. The group of long-time friends and acquaintances gathered in a harmonious atmosphere, conducive to a good chat in a round table full of foods and drinks: Zelena & Chad - they traveled all the way from San Francisco to Maine, and friends from the United Realms, who did not have to actually cross a long geographic distance - Alice & Robyn, Merida & Mulan, Aurora & Philip, W. Mulan & W. Red (magically deaged and, because they did not live under 28 years of frozen time, they have been married for almost thirty years).

“You know, the more I think about it, the more confused I get.” Chad speaks to everyone, in general, and then, addressing his wife, he asks: “Zelena, you’ve seen the map of the United States, haven’t you?” To which she nods. “It is inconceivable that in the small state of Maine, M-a-i-n-e: I am talking about MAINE - there may coexist, invisible to the outside world, this diversity of enchanted realms, of climate, of customs… of eras!!! I’d better not even touch the subject ‘time’, let’s just focus on space: inconceivable!”

“Well, my dear hubby,” Zelena retorts, “even your modern Science has already figured out some of our little ‘secrets’, such as the one that states that a mass will lead to a distortion of space-time. Empty space-time is flat but space-time in the presence of masses is curved. This is a key to one of the mysteries behind our Maine paradox, or behind gravitational fields and relativity principle, if you prefer.”

W. Mulan, who listened in silence, enters into the conversation: “As far as I know about the Land without Magic, as described by our good friend Dragon, regardless of their advanced technology and many “Islands of Light” where a more luminous mankind still prevails, in general people out there are going crazy in a multicultural disharmony of intolerance, prejudice and violence against Nature and their own humanity: a real civilizing turning point. Sometimes I wonder why and the reasons seem to be of a spiritual nature, no matter if in a personal or collective approach.”

To that, Mulan adds: “For me, the problem is not related to being ‘with magic’ or ‘without magic’, but to the fact that mankind outside of our enchanted realms has moved far away from its center, thus generating an immense instability and alienation - from meaning, value, purpose and vision, alienation from the roots and reasons of their humanity.”

“That!” exclaims Zelena, in agreement. “You’ve gone exactly to the point. From my experience in San Francisco’s modern culture, the most common form of spiritual atrophy occurs because people are becoming too rational. Their soul remains separate from their body, isolating them from their own inner resources - the dreams, the creativity, and the power of their imagination – which are our resources for practicing magic.”

Pensive, Aurora speaks, “in such an imbalanced context, where reason prevails, I’m not surprised that their reality can make them more susceptible to emotional oscillations, easily provoked by the most basic feelings…”

“But these most basic feelings we feel here too, in the lands **with** magic, excessively, I’d say so,” Dorothy argues, “our limbic and rational brain are also a source of anger, fear, envy. Perhaps, our problem might be also a kind of imbalance but, in our case, it goes to the other side, I mean, we suffer from a lack of rationality, which also makes us hostage to reactions based on emotions in turmoil.”

“Chad!” Robyn turns to his mother’s husband, “Why not include Time into our round table? For me it is the most fascinating aspect of it. Not including Time would be exactly what Mulan said: taking the alienation path. As mysterious as it may seem, time is elastic and not just psychologically. Alice and I (and Gideon) are living proof that a full term gestation can last for just a few hours, or a few months, instead of the traditional 9 months.”

“Besides,” she continues “while returning back in time would be so costly for my mother, in her villainous past, with the passing of time, we found out that it could be a not so rare magic. Furthermore, before the reunification of realms, there were worlds where time ran in speed and rhythm completely different, from the fastest to the most stationary. Gideon, Rumple, and Belle got to know these extremes of ultra-high velocity time – Neverland is on the other extreme.”

“About that I can speak from my own experience,” Alice continues, “since in my travels exploring other worlds, after I got to free myself from the Tower, I visited worlds where I shrank and grew not only in size but receded a few years in age.”

“Aurora and I experienced the effect of two different kinds of curse that somehow froze our bodies, in time, and left our souls suspended in a timeless limbo…” Philip remembers, and then he asks: “Zelena, the curse that took you to Hyperion Heights was a journey back in time, wasn’t it?”.

“Yeah, that was one of the many times we traveled in time, and I’m not even referring to the deaging processes, I know a few of them but… that is another stuff.” Zelena confirms.

“It is a common saying that all magic comes with a price,” W. Red comments, “but from what I have lived and observed, I understand that there is no ‘price’, in the sense of a bad consequence, for light magic, performed with love. There is a benefit, instead. Completely different from the price of dark magic, performed with evil intent. Even so, once paid the price, usually high and in the form of suffering, in the long term the result can also bring benefits, such as the Split-Evil Queen’s wish… Chad, how do you absorb the concept of world and people duplication?” W. Red asks, glancing sideways at Red, Mulan and W. Mulan, the four of them opening a wide smile of complicity.

“Another concept of difficult absorption because I tend to think in terms of genetic code and probability concepts,” Chad replies, “In summary, since I embarked on this journey with my wife, what has driven me is the love I feel for her. Everything else, I admit, needs to be abstracted, I simply try to accept these magic paradoxes without thinking too much (although sometimes that is nearly impossible) because my mind, trained in rationality, would distort in an irreversible tilt!” he mocks.

A pause ensues, as everyone continues to eat and drink. Merida, who listened attentively but silently to the conversation, takes the word. “No matter in which world, in what space, at what time, duality is present in all of them, and the essential battles are exactly the same, the game of opposite polarities.”

“In all of them we find a range of movements and ideologies.” Merida proceeds. “Many of them share and fight for common and noble goals: equality, harmony and peaceful coexistence - regardless of gender, sexuality, color and race. That includes seeking to establish opportunities for women that are equal to those for men - regarding everything: lifestyles, profession and ideologies that do not cause harm to anyone else. Everyone should find his or her place in the world and… I’m really grateful for the curse that created the United Realms being able to preserve the geopolitical independence of each realm. That is because I fought really hard to prove my value and to conquer the right of governing DunBroch.”

“You are soooo right!” Alice nods excitedly and, then, longing dreamily, she speaks like reminding herself of her own nature, “In my childhood, spent entirely in the Tower, thanks to my Papa I was able to develop an imagination very rich in details - he is an excellent storyteller, many of the stories and adventures he told being literally lived by him. He used to tell me that I should never forget that I am human, I define myself, not others. We should never beat ourselves senseless over what our desires are or our nature is. To do so would limit our nature and prevent us from becoming enlightened.”

Taking Alice’s hand to caress it gently, Robyn says, “Love recognizes no barriers.” Kissing Alice’s hand she completes, “without requiring a reason to exist, loving requires just ‘loving’…”

The soft atmosphere surrounding them brings to mind the memory of Killian on his journey in search of his Emma.

“Talking about love, I don’t know if you already knew,” Zelena says, “but speaking on the phone with my sister, I mean one of my triplet sisters…” and everyone laughs at the joke, “so the Good Queen number one told me that she met Killian (Nook) hours before his departure from Storybrooke. He told her that he had just received other musical message from Emma Sweet – in that way of them to communicate, heart to heart. From what I learned, Emma is living on an island in the shape of a heart, probably a tropical island. Regina told me that the three Reginas prepared three magical gifts for him to take on the trip: a heart-shaped ruby that shines when the ship is on the right track. A vase with flower buds, enchanted to blossom when important people appear on his path and a gramophone, with a twisted acoustic shell enchanted to play the right songs at the right moments…”

Alice and Robyn listen carefully to Zelena, in silence, hand in hand. Suddenly, Alice feels a pang in her heart and, in a trance, mumbles words that Robyn, desperate to help, asks for someone to take note.

They all gather to read the words whose meaning all of them try to make sense:

 **"When a tornado  
** **thought becomes**  
 **and its twist**  
 **guidance provides,**  
 **a path will be open**  
 **to the heart**  
 **that can be reached**  
 **through the music**  
 **that can be heard."**

…

After a long discussion about the meaning of Alice’s cryptic channeling, they finally get to it and proceed to action.

Standing in a circle, everybody gathers, hand in hand, to create a chain of thoughts centered on the image of the Jolly Roger sailing towards the Heart-Shaped Island. Alice and Zelena, the two of them with magic power, create a light tornado whose twist elevates everybody in the air. They cannot let go of their hands, so as not to undo the chain. Like playing a circle game, everyone spins with a common mental concentration, visualizing the ship on the path that will take it to the island, propelled by their guidance.

The visualization of the group evolves smoothly into a gramophone with an acoustic shell whose shape is also a twisted spiral, which lead the collective mentalization to conjure a song sounding out of it.

As they round into the air, in Oz, the song is transmitted to Killian’s gramophone, in the Jolly Roger.

Still spiraling, the spin slows down and stops when everyone goes back to the floor, coming out of the chain and of the trance. Alice smiles at Robyn, at first, then at Zelena and, finally at everyone, saying with teary eyes: “thank you”.

There is a collective hug and the party continues from that, with Chad extremely happy and excited by the "transcendental and mystical experience," in his own words, "simple magic, my darling," in the words of his wife. They celebrate with their hearts full of hope and desire to plan their next meeting, “in Storybrooke, at _Grannies’ ,_ to welcome the enamored heroes!!” Red and W. Red, protected from the full moon effect by their magic red-cloaks, propose with enthusiasm.

## The Jolly Roger

_Wrapped by a thin blanket, Killian decided to spend the warm night in the open, napping and waking up, waiting for something to happen. At 2 o’clock in the morning the gramophone placed itself in the center of the deck, as if doing him company while waiting for the first rays of sun to play a song._

Finally, at dawn, as soon as the crew joins Killian on the deck, the gramophone starts to play a sweeping melody that imitates the flow of ocean currents and brings the force of Nature with the radiance of the Sun in its shiniest smile in the sky - Alice’s smile…

Attracted by the song, joyful birds and dolphins gather around the ship, flying, jumping and pointing into the direction ahead of them, thus showing the path to the Jolly Roger, already propelled by the wind and starting to cross the last miles to Heart Island...

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	7. 8x07: The Finding

## Heart-Shaped Island

The morning hours are passing amid a sense of anticipation of Killian’s arrival. As soon as the day dawned, Emma stood up for a brief breakfast before starting to pack all the furniture in the living room, kitchen, laundry, bathroom and bedrooms, as well as the clothing, bedding & tablecloths - all rooms except the mezzanine are now empty and five chests, in the middle of the dining room, are filled with miniatures of what used to fill the house.

She still needs to shrink the musical instruments, the magic mirror, the porch swing, bookshelves, books, music scores, magazines and the desk furniture. For them, the sixth chest waits, still empty, not to mention the seventh and biggest chest that will carry all the lumber, ironmongery, glassware, ceramics and porcelain from which the house is built, including the bamboos of the hydraulic installation (“at least for Henry to build up a sculpture with the bamboos,” she jokes).

Missy and Luna run into the empty rooms, happily playing with the echo of their barking and meowing. Shaking her tail, Missy curls up beside Emma, who ends up sitting on the porch swing, the only seat in the house, besides the piano bench and desk chair, which has not been shrunk yet. Luna, as always, favoring to lie down on Emma’s lap, closes her eyes purring in anticipation to the smooth scratch she will receive. “The tip of the (island’s) heart points to the North…” Emma daydreams looking at the horizon, waiting, waiting…

…

“Maybe I got too far forward to shrink almost everything…” Emma reasons, one hour later, “but I assumed from the dream at dawn that Killian and I are at the same time zone… I have been under the impression that the connections are happening in sync and with no significantly different time zones… which makes me believe that the island may be located closer to the equator line but still in the northern hemisphere… Anyway, from the early morning dream the impression I got was that there were only a few miles to cross and they were getting closer, almost arriving… which can happen at any moment now, I mean…”

Emma cannot even finish the sentence as she rises abruptly, causing Luna to jump to the ground, when she sees a point far away on the horizon, a point that was not present a few seconds ago. She tries to steady the view, but the point is still too far away.

She remembers that in the drawer of the desk there is a bezel then she runs in a hurry to get it.

With her heart racing, almost to the point of leaping from her chest, Emma sees the ship approaching the island. From the beach tip, barefoot, crying and laughing at the same time, she watches almost without believing that Captain Killian ‘Rogers’ Jones is, in fact, in the flesh, approaching the island.

However, the intensity of the joy she feels is not greater than the intensity of disappointment in watching, in front of her eyes, the ship being blocked by a kind of invisible shield, a force field that repels the Jolly Roger and prevents her from getting closer.

From the beach, running along the sand, she follows the ship along the entire outline of the island in a closed path, always trying to get in but always being blocked by the magic shield.

**…**

Emma can see the ship and knows that they can see the Island - and her. They are so close now… The invisible shield, similar to the one that prevented Alice from leaving her old tower, prevents the Jolly Roger to get closer and thus it does not allow her occupants to put their feet on the ground (they have tried to come in using a boat). She has tried using magic but nothing worked. She has tried to feel a magic music to play but that hasn’t worked either, she feels nothing but frustration and anxiety.

She may feel powerless but not hopeless. She hopes that the way for overcoming this last barrier will be sorted out - soon, she wishes - if not by her own resources, or by Killian’s, it will be by some other external force. She is faithful but the wait is excruciating.

## The Swan-Jones home, Storybrooke

“Swan!” Killian exclaims as Emma returns to the living room, where he and Hope are sitting on the floor, playing with paints, brushes, papers and hands. “With whom you talked on the phone for almost…” he takes the smartphone from his pocket to look at the time and raises one eyebrow, “2 hours?”

“That was Mom,” she replies, sitting down on the couch in front of them.

“Killian, you will not believe what she told me!” Emma says.

“Translation of what Mommy is saying,” he smiles winking at Hope: “Daddy will believe what Grandma said…”

Emma smiles, but pretends to ignore the teasing while Hope giggles. “Yesterday, at lunchtime, while the three of us were in Arendelle visiting Anna, Kristoff and Elsa, who presented her goddaughter with this new paint material,” Emma caresses Hope’s hair while looking at her art (“it’s beautiful, Sweetheart”) before continuing, “here in Storybrooke there was a great deal of excitement. W. Henry’s Author’s Pen wrote an encrypted message and everyone at Grannies’ helped to decipher it: Henry - the two of them, Cindy, Lucy, Violet Morgan, Mom, Dad, Neal, Blue, Gideon, Granny, W. Granny, Tiana, and Naveen. All of them.”

“The message instructed for an enchanted arrow to be thrown from here, Storybrooke, pointing to South, to the heart-shaped island where W. Emma is. The arrow should take to Emma: knowledge about magic and self-confidence. The archer would have to be Mom, and she tossed the arrow from the library clock.”

“Too much information, Swan”, Killian replies chuckling lightly, “try to expand your brief summary, luv!” he teases, as he stands up and sits beside Emma on the couch.

“Then do not complain that it may take two hours!” she laughs and begins to tell in detail what happened the day before.

…

Snuggling on the couch, Emma and Killian caress each other absentmindedly while watching Hope sit on the floor still playing with paints, drawing abstracts patterns on the paper whilst dirtying her little hands with paint in the process, thus creating a much more ‘concrete’ body art.

Breaking the silence, Emma says: “I once heard a saying stating more or less the following: ‘Each one of us knows the pain and the delight of being who we are…’ So no one can really evaluate the sorrow and the joy that others feel.” Emma pauses to sigh before continuing.

“I’m not – and actually no one is - in a position to judge neither to know but… the fact that I was born a Savior seems to make a relevant difference between the two of us, the two Emmas, and between our journeys. For Wish Emma, apparently no responsibility was assigned to ensure anyone’s happy ending, but that doesn’t necessarily mean that there is no ‘assignment’ in her path, we just don’t know what that would be, but I can guess… I mean, psychologically speaking, I know it is not easy to handle a solitary life but I haven’t experienced the solitude of an island in a literal sense. So, I guess her loneliness was necessary to act, somehow, as a trigger for her self discovery journey, which ended up releasing her magic and her mysterious ‘assignment’…”

Emma talks in a low voice to Killian. “I just hope they won’t need to struggle with lots of angst neither to fight for being together as much as we did. I mean, while ‘Captain Swan’ is a romantic love story with a happy _living_ ,” and she smiles dreamily, “our path was marked by dramatic events and, sometimes, tragic conflicts and clashes. I hope that ‘Captain Sweet’ love story does justice to its name, even if for some it could be considered honeyed in excess. In comparison to our own journey, always marked by the need to defeat an antagonist or a villain, I hope that theirs may be better described as a walk in the park - or sailing in calm waters, being more literal…”

“I agree, luv, but, as you say, we do not have parameters to know for sure. Even if their journey is not facing rough seas, calm waters can hide deeper mysteries, challenges, and also inner conflicts of intensities that can match the perils of tempestuous waters or those epic battles that we had to fight for being together. The battles they are fighting we cannot know, but the four of us are closely connected. Then, if our story serves as a reference, I believe that they might be facing a couple of dramatic bids - in a less intense, external enemies-free, drama, I hope.”

“Villains and foils apart,” he proceeds, “perhaps the two narratives are more similar when it comes to the inner obstacles. For instance, look at your past, Swan, to protect your heart from suffering the pain of being betrayed you built a wall around it - and it gave me a great honor and pleasure to be the one that broke it. In a parallel to what I did, perhaps Key will have to break some sort of barrier to reach Em’s heart, maybe built by her to protect her heart from suffering the pain of losing her loved one. I mean, perhaps the ultimate enemies that they have to battle and win are their fears and insecurities - as it happened to us…”

“Either way,” Emma turns to look into his eyes, “even not knowing, yet, how their journey is unfolding, I hope it will be as beautiful and epic as ours, also blessed by the gods and by the ‘pushes’ we - as part of their group of family and friends - may give them, if necessary, from afar.”

“Now, when we really think about it,” Emma goes on, “the two sagas seem to be in accordance with the individual styles of each couple. Look at you, Killian. To this day you still oscillate between using the old hook as an attachment and the modern, more versatile prosthesis that Key gave you. Not to mention your jewels and eyeliner,” and before continuing, Emma starts to draw, slowly and sensually, small circles on Killian’s chest hair, “they are much more in line with your essence: each Killian’s style reflects the personality he developed; and the same probably applies to each Emma. All considered, I would not trade my Killian’s _rebel_ persona for nothing in the world. It matches mine, I mean, could you imagine me any other way? More sugary, less badassery? Our lives shaped us to be what we are. And I feel fully content as we are.”

“But you’re deliciously sweet, Swan…” Killian responds quietly, raising an eyebrow seductively while kissing and sniffing his wife’s ear and hugging her tighter. “Hmmm, never ever doubt your delicious scent of honey, luv…”

“Schhh … Hope in the room,” Emma whispers trying to pull herself together and back away from the hug and kisses already becoming overly sexy.

Apparently distracted by the painting, Hope is an exceptionally perceptive and active child. With cognition quite advanced for her age - incomplete 2 years, her penetrating oceanic gaze reveals an unbelievable intelligence. For a child of her age, spending nearly 3 hours in the same activity could be unimaginable, but for Hope, to play like that is a means to an end: to fly her spirit freely.

“Uncle Key and Aunt Emm need us…” Hope turns to her parents and speaks to them in a very serious tone. “They need magic music”.

Killian and Emma exchange a look.

“How do you know that, little luv?” Killian grabs the girl on the floor and puts her on his lap.

Hope shrugs and continues “we need help them, with magic music.”

“But we don’t play any instrument, honey…” Emma reasons. “Would we have to sing? And… what song that would be?”

“Sing, no,” Hope responds, “play. And magic. Mommy and Hope do the magic and Daddy ‘do’ the play.”

“I ‘do’ the play, my little pirate? Hmmm… Perhaps from some album,” Killian stands up, sitting Hope on Emma’s lap. He walks to the bookshelf, where he stores his collection, and brings as much CD's as he can, spreading them on the floor in front of the couch. “There”, he says, “all we have to do is to pick one; you know which one, Hope?”

Hope comes down from her mother’s lap, kneels on the floor and takes a look at all of them. She thinks for a while and then, resolute, separates one particular album and points her little index finger at the title of a song.

“This one!” she smiles proudly at her parents.

Killian picks the album and smiles when he reads the song title: “The Swan.”

…

With everything ready, they sit back on the couch - Hope on Killian’s lap, holding Emma’s hand - after which the three concentrate on a visualization of ‘Aunt’ Em and ‘Uncle’ Key finding each other. When Killian ‘does’ the play, enraptured by the song Emma and Hope start to emanate a soft light that, pulsating from their hearts, propagates through space carried by the song until lifting, in the far away Heart Island, the last barrier that prevented the waters of the river from finding the waters of the sea…

## Heart-Shaped Island

While Emma is outside in the beach, looking at the ship, inside the house the piano and the cello start to play alone. The music sounds loudly in the air, as if amplified by invisible speakers, so loud that can be heard from the Jolly Roger.

Listening to the song, the intense events of the last week display in her mind culminating in this unique moment when heart and soul fuse and the only thing that rests for her to do is cry, in silence, in gratitude, full of hope and love.

Luna and Missy get close to her and the three of them watch, from the beach, Killian approaching in a boat.

* * *

* * *

* * *

_When the first chords of the song began to sound from the house, everyone’s attention on the ship turned to Emma standing at the edge of the beach. Even though not understanding the technicalities behind the loud volume, standing from the quarterdeck top Killian felt the magic music spreading through the air and penetrating his soul, cleansing the frustration of being so close and yet so far from Emma – that bloody terrible feeling of impotence, similar to how he used to feel with Alice’s imprisonment and, later, with his cursed heart. Instead of frustration, the music brought renewed hope to his heart and a new impetus for a prompt and immediate action. Coming down to the deck in a rush, he yelled:_

_“That’s it, that’s it!….I believe that the invisible shield has lifted!!! Men, prepare the boat, I’ll go down alone this time, and I’ll paddle myself!!!”_

…

He dives into the sight of an angel in the form of a long haired blond woman, slim, beautiful, ethereal in her knee-length thin tunic, slowly approaching him at each row: the most beautiful vision his eyes have ever seen.

“She’s real, my Emma, so beautiful…” Killian whispers as he smiles and cries and rows… and rows…and rows…

Always paddling, but still not reaching the sand, Killian watches Emma running towards him by the water, jumping waves, arms outstretched, smiling, shouting “Killian!!”

“Emma!!” He responds also jumping in the water. He swims to the beach and, between waves, they meet.

Wet, washed, gasping, kneeling and rising from the sand, laughing and crying, soaked with water and happiness they finally meet each other’s eyes face to face. Time stops for the meeting of waters: the emerald green of the rivers plunging into the blue of the sea.

_…_

_It all happened in slow motion, her hands stroking his hair, his hand lifting her cheek, mouths opening in a smile, eyes merging into each other, getting close, noses and foreheads touching, lips touching lightly, eyes closing, kiss deepening, tongues entwining, arms hugging, hands caressing, low moans echoing at the intersection of two axes beyond time-space domains: two beings finding themselves in the dimension of the purest love. All loneliness and hopelessness they experienced in multiple realities, in a nonlinear — sometimes frozen, sometimes accelerated — chronology suddenly became everything and nothing, crumbling and remaking into an impulse of infinite amplitude and eternal duration. There are no words that describe what only Killian and Emma felt during that deeply slow kiss and wet hug, for it would limit the meaning of the unspeakable._

_…_

_Time stopped for two soulmates to fuse into one and to experience their lives in a transcendental space._

…

_Hand in hand, they walked into the house, where Emma suggested that she could magically unravel some “dry clothes, towels, maybe the bed” … but between kisses and hugs as they took off their wet clothes the magic gave way to more kisses and caresses that ran through their wet, hungry for each other, bodies._

_…_

_For their first love making, no bed was needed, only their love, their naked bodies and their naked souls._

…

After a shower and introducing Luna and Missy to Killian, Emma wants to show him the island, “from inland” she explains, since he already knew it when seen from the sea, having crossed its outline two times: clockwise and counterclockwise. They walk naked, crossing the main axis of the island “which divides the heart into two symmetrical parts,” she extends her arms to show the design of the island.

During the tour they are able to talk long enough to figure out how complementary – like half-parts of a choreography – were the adventures that they have lived throughout the most unforgettable and magical week of their lives. “Our Sweet Suite…” Killian whispers into Emma’s ear as they approach the sea from the other side of the island.

…

_They made love for the second time in the same beach where Emma called the Gods. In the distance, Luna and Missy, running across the clear sands, watched the lovers' sensual rite receiving the blessings coming from heaven, conveying to the two loyal companions the message that their mission was nearing completion. From then on, the crystalline essence of the two guardians during Emma's stay on the island was free to fully shine in its animal innocence._

…

_“Who needs bedding all over this warm and soft sand?” Killian asked, smiling, lying down and rolling beside Emma._

_Emma giggled, daydreaming. “I know it’s real, that you’re here by my side, but… I haven’t gotten used to the idea that I’m really talking again to someone - not somebody else, but with you, Captain Killian ‘Rogers’ Jones… You and I, together…” she whispered, her voice quivering._

_Leaning his head on his arm, Killian looked at her, inebriated by her beauty, pulling a lock of hair over her face._

_“I love you, Emma…”_

_“I love you too, Killian” she replied with smiling eyes, gently kissing him while turning to lean over him._

…

“You hungry?” She asks. “Because I’m starving…”

“Much hungry, my love,” he responds, standing up and reaching out to help her up.

“I don’t know what I was thinking when I decided to shrink everything in the house. I was thrilled with the magic release, I guess… I thought that if I could shrink everything, it would not be too heavy and could be carried by the Jolly Roger. Now I no longer have an operating kitchen where I can prepare a meal for us.”

“Forget it,” he assures her. “First, yes, if you can reduce the size of the house and everything in it, I see no problem in transporting it with us, and secondly, if we go to the ship now we will arrive right in time for the dinner prepared by Smith, an excellent cook.”

“Right…Perhaps, before we go, carrying Luna and Missy with us, it would be good to take a shower and put on dry clothes, I can do that, I mean, wash and dry our clothes with magic!” Emma suggests, proud of her skill.

“Sure, another shower will be great…and love, I know I will repeat this countless times, but I will never get tired of saying that you are _amazing_ …”

…

_Emma was greeted with joy by the crew. She hugged everyone, thanking them for having joined Killian in his journey. “Without your help the task for Killian alone would be practically impossible. I will be eternally grateful to everyone.”_

_…_

_“Emma,” Killian approached her after dinner, "Luna and Missy are already accommodated in the cabin of Bill and Smith. Tonight we will remain anchored and tomorrow morning we can bring your personal luggage plus all the chests to the ship as soon as you finish to shrink what still needs to be shrunk.”_

_“Sounds like a good plan, Killian. So… tonight we sleep in the Jolly Roger?” She asked reluctantly._

_“Where there is a bed…” he replied smiling with a wink. “Let’s go?”_

_…_

_They made love for the third time in Killian’s quarters, weaving and expanding their sexual energy potentiated by the scent of the flower petals stored in a small bowl, placed on a shelf. The enchanted fragrance increased even more their intimacy and created a deeper mind-body connection and powerful orgasms._

…

“I still feel in a dream from which I never want to wake up,” Emma says as she gently caresses Killian’s left arm, now without the prosthesis. Lying on the narrow bed of his cabin, their bodies are curled up as best as they can: legs intertwined, Emma’s face resting on Killian’s chest, Killian embracing her close to him.

“It is real, love, it is happening. You awakened me, then you called me and I answered…” he replies, dreamily.

“Then I dreamed of you,” she continues, “and told you about the heart shaped island, about my insecurities…”

“Concern fully dispensable”, he intervenes. “I don’t know if you heard me when I confessed but I have not been as sexually active as it may seem… “

"I did, I mean, I felt,” she interrupts him, “what you told me about orgasm on the plateau instead of the mountain peaks?” she asks smiling and he nods.

“But … from the sample I’ve had,” she continues tentatively, “we will be good either way, for the sharp vertical climbs or the long horizontal walks in the plateaus,” she giggles.

…

_The last objects to be shrunk were the magic mirror and the piano. Emma carried them carefully, accommodating them in the sixth chest. At last, she took care of the house, the flower and herb gardens and the bamboo system. After packing them all on the seventh chest the crew carried the chests to the ship._

_In their last moments on the island, Emma and Killian went to its center, from where water springs, and drank it for the last time._

_“Thank you,” she said crying to the island’s spirits, “thank you all”._

_Embraced, they walked to the beach and boarded the boat that took them to the Jolly Roger._

…

They are all aboard but haven’t left the island waters yet. There is no wind. One day and one night have passed without a single cloud in the sky, no wind at all with no indication, on Killian’s instruments, of any wind approaching - a complete, perhaps enchanted, lull. The whole setup brings up a new uncertainty to Killian and Emma who have tried, in vain, to ‘feel’ a magic song for singing along. Although happy with their new romantic development, they try not to pass on to the crew their unavoidable apprehension.

In the morning of the second day, Killian’s mates, to cheer him and Emma up, devise a strategy to keep their spirits high and, hopefully, to promote a little ‘magic’ on their own. This way, besides just waiting for the winds, Smith, with Bill’s help, prepares a special breakfast table on the deck, bringing fresh bread, cheese, honey, pancakes, scrambled eggs and bacon, cereal, orange juice, tea and coffee, and to Luna and Missy, milk, water and meat.

Mr. Smee and W. Smee, greeting all with a happy “good morning everyone!” go straight to where the captain and Emma are standing and ask him to bring the ruby to the deck because “during the night the two of us have felt a lot of itch in a callus, and that has always been an infallible signal of winds to come”. Before Killian go fetch the ruby, Bill asks him to also bring the sound control, so that they “could listen to music after eating”.

As soon as Killian comes back with the ruby and the control, Kevin, Bill, Mr. Smee and W. Smee exchange glances and discreetly form a small circle in the middle of the deck. They concentrate and Smith, in a trance, throws two dice on the floor. The sum of them, 7, corresponds to the song they will pick out of Killian’s playlist.

…

All gathered around the breakfast table, they eat and chat excitedly about the winds forecasting by both Smees. On the voyage to Heart Island, the four sailors and their captain dealt with high degrees of hope and uncertainty and all adventurous challenges they faced united the five men in a friendly and loyal camaraderie. Now, with their main goal accomplished and the eminence of the journey back home, the presence of Emma, Missy and Luna aboard brought the memory of another life that is waiting for them in Maine. However, as much as they love Storybrooke, the Ocean is also their home - deep down they feel that they will set sail together again, perhaps side by side with the other Jolly Roger, each ship under the command of her Captain Killian Jones.

They daydream and make plans for future adventures together with special passengers aboard - their families - but, either way, feeling all ready to return, they know it’s time to concentrate and focus on the honor and privilege of being an integral part of the Sweet Suit. Inhaling and exhaling, Bill then proceeds to search for the seventh song in Killian’s playlist and, finally, to press ‘play’. The moment the selected music starts to sound from the speakers, a group of clouds, apparently coming from nowhere, gets closer and a wind starts to blow.

In response, the four sailors cheer up with lots of high-five and run to their posts. With the crew’s magic _push_ , the sails lift, moving toward the lower-pressure side causing the ship to move. 

The Jolly Roger sails are like a wing, the air travels over them and the total lift acts to pull the ship forward. The heart shaped ruby shines pointing to their next destination: Storybrooke, while the heart shaped island becomes a small spot on the horizon until disappearing.

Looking forward from the bowsprit, Killian and Emma – he, carrying an alert Missy and she, with Luna tucked into her lap - watch the Ocean waltzing for them, taking them home…

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	8. 8x08: Melody of Love

“Killian, who is steering the ship?” a pensive Emma asks, at the fourth night on their way home, as soon as Killian enters the captain’s quarters.

“Right now it is Bill…” he starts to answer.

“No, not that,” she cuts him. “I mean, in a metaphoric way, looking at where we have been and at the direction we wish to go: are **we** steering the ship? Is our ego in charge of our path, of our curse in life?”

“Hmm, we are quite philosophical tonight, eh?” He leans down to kiss her lustily on the lips and proceeds to pour two glasses of rum before sitting down on a chair.

After a little sip, he inhales deeply and says, “You know, Sweet, for the two of us - literally and symbolically, the ship may be seen as the vehicle that has enabled our journey.” Thinking for a bit, he adds, “it may also be seen as a vehicle of faith and trust. We have been indeed supported on this courageous journey across the seas.”

“Yeah…” Emma nods and continues. “We’ve been protected; we’ve been supported, though the choices we’ve made were driven by free will. In that case, the navigational system would have to be our intuition – but that would be only possible with our higher self on the helm, steering our individual ships, knowing the best course, the direction of our life’s purpose, our highest good. Apparently, our ego’s task on our triumphant journey was to impose some obstacles here and there…”

“Aye, these poor egos of ours,” he chuckles. “But let’s give them the recognition and gratitude ‘they’ deserve! They didn’t impose ‘themselves’ too much upon ‘ourselves’.” He smiles pensively, “in their defense, from their place of right - and we do need ‘them’ to live in this world, they did allow us to live our journey on its fullness - this is my ego talking to yours, by the way…” he winks jokingly and she giggles.

Then he goes on more seriously. “It all happened when we awakened and listened to our hearts, connected them through the magic power of Music and set our ships to their divine course and, then, we were rewarded by the Gods’ blessing.” Killian continues, “that’s when you and I renewed our mutual and self-confidence, unblocked them, hearing clearly to the guidance that we received for re-claiming our power – and our love.”

“And then, as you told me,” Emma concludes, sipping her rum, “with our awareness came to light the knowledge of our responsibilities, our role in a wind swirl of life and fate…”

“You see, Killian, this whole setup is almost ironic, maybe an inside joke in the Olympus,” she goes on after a pause, “because there was a time that I thought that not being born a Savior would release me from the responsibility of enabling everyone’s happy endings, as it happened to Emma Swan…”

Another pause, another deep breath and Emma completes:

“Now I know that the price of self-discovery, and of our mutual-discovery, is not an unbearable weight but is not a lightweight either - the weight is the fair amount that our shoulders withstand. Now I know that each step we have walked in our paths have ordered and aligned the paths of many lives until this very moment when, having found each other, we have finally earned the right to celebrate our love…” She concludes with a long sigh.

With a calm look and tilting his head with a smile, Killian puts aside his glass and, slowly, stands up, helping Emma to her feet in the process. Standing one in front of the other, holding her hands and looking into her eyes, he says:

“Emma, even though I do not know what the future holds, I promise to always be by your side, as your partner, whatever comes, whenever comes. The shape of a heart has outlined our paths and guided us to each other. My heart, broken and cursed, sometimes; your heart, lost and isolated, sometimes; and other hearts: of deceased people, of living people, of Gods, of Magic, of Nature, of Life… all hearts brought us to this moment to celebrate Love, our love. One lifetime is not enough to show you how much I love you, but I promise to always be trying. I love you, Emma Sweet, for all eternity.”

Emma closes her eyes overflowing with tears, and as she reopens them, facing the endless ocean shining in Killian’s eyes, she smiles and replies:

“Killian, thanks to you, I found not only the sense of True Love, but also the North and the real purpose of my life, my place in the world. I have often wondered about my destiny: ‘Why the isolation and solitude of an island? Why a heart-shaped island?’ Some bits and pieces I got by watching life, past and present, being lived by others. But the real meaning, the binding that united all parts, the breathing that put me on the stage of my own life, thanks to you and to your love I finally understood and absorbed. I am your forever partner, Killian Jones, and I will love you for all eternity.”

“Can I kiss the bride already, Captain Jones?” Killian asks, smiling and crying, to the portrait of his late brother Liam Jones, laying on one of the cabin shelves. He looks again at Emma, the two smiling and crying, and leans for a tender, teared kiss.

…

Two days later, W. Smee knocks on the Captain’s quarters door, “Captain, land in sight!”

…

When the ship docks in the harbor, the sleeping town in silence receives the travelers after their triumphant voyage.

The crew says goodbye on the docks, hugging each other with emotion. Bill, whose car was parked on the docks, offers a ride to Mr. Smee, W. Smee and Smith since the three are neighbors in a terrace house village nearby.

Killian and Emma, with Missy and Luna, prefer to walk to the loft, taking advantage of the tranquility of the night and the quiet of the streets.

Hand in hand, their footsteps echo through the empty streets of Storybrooke.

“Two and a half weeks ago,” Killian recalls, “I was on this same street getting ready to go to Agrabah, from where I would begin to actually plan the trip to Heart Island. At that point I had no idea what lay ahead. In that ocean of uncertainty in which I found myself, there was only one certainty coming from my heart: my Emma, my very lively and pulsating Emma, had contacted me and I would tend to her call. Feeling the deep impulse of the first song you sang to me roused me from a secular sleep, Emma. In fact, on second thought, since I moved to Storybrooke, the constancy with which my thoughts turned to you, to the mere possibility of your existence, was remarkable, always causing my chest to tighten every time I imagined that you could be lost, or frozen, or enchanted... I felt like a needed to think of you, to feel your presence near me - even if in a fantasy or a dream, in order to protect and keep you alive, safe and sound. Searching for you gradually became a vital need, a compulsive desire to unravel a mystery called Princess Emma Nolan. It came to a point that it was noticeable by everyone, I guess, as if the sight of me ignited the sight of your aura around me, still in a dormant state, just waiting for the right moment to wake up. In a way, you became the topic of many conversations, discussions and thoughts about the possibility of your existence, where you would be, how to reach you.”

"On a more personal level," Killian goes on, "though embarrassing to admit it, there was a sense of frustration and anguish mingled with an almost incomprehensible jealousy of my twin, living happily alongside his Emma. Not to mention, I must confess, the almost irresistible magnetism coming from Emma Swan, nearly enthralling me without building up any kind of conflict or tension - although, obviously, I would never have given it the slightest chance to speak up. I guess you will understand what I mean when meeting the other Killian..."

"I think I get what you mean, Killian, and I probably will feel that too, but I guess it will go the other way around as well." Emma intervenes and continues, "despite of that, I don't see any emotional conflict on this connection, I mean, between the two Killians and the two Emmas. I sense that it will always be strong and able to hold us together in a healthy relationship in function of the very essence of true love concept - based on integrity. Not to mention the fact that each Killian & Emma pairing is perfect on its own imperfection, on its unique and non-reproducible style. I have faith in the ability of the four of us to live in this challenging opportunity to its fullest, an adventure of its own..."

"Aye, indeed, we will make one hell of a team, the two CS pairings..." Killian acquiesces as Emma raises her eyebrow curiously.

"CS: Captain Swan and Captain Sweet!" he explains and she rolls her eyes with a chuckle.

"Anyway," Killian resumes, "by that time, Emma Swan represented to me the idea of a kind of happiness I could not find. On the one hand, I was happy for them, feeling the love that emanates from them, but somehow it spoke to my heart and used to secretly hurt it. I would not say it did hurt out of jealousy or envy, no, but I cannot deny the pang of sadness because it seemed like I could not experience that level of romantic love and happiness myself. Deep down, I felt the urge to share my life alongside my soul mate, my true love, my Emma.” He sighs and whispers, looking sideways at his love, “now... with you by my side, I feel whole, I feel complete."

"Oh, Killian, my sweet, fearless and gorgeous Pirate," Emma kisses his hand reassuringly, "all this time I've also experienced my dose of anguish and frustration because I couldn’t be there with you, with Henry, with everyone. I just couldn't be ‘present’ and proactive in any way. All this time, I've passively watched life being lived by others, by you, in particular, like watching a Netflix series", she smiles mischievously as Killian looks at her in amazement after her last comment, and then she completes with a giggle, "yes, I do know what Netflix is!!" and continues, "for me, the strongest frustration was feeling that you wanted me apparently as much as I wanted you. And you have no idea how much I wanted you, it was really hard," she sighs.

He chuckles, muttering under his breath, "I believe in you, love, but I bet you have no real idea of how literally _hard_ it was for me to think and dream of you..."

In between giggles, Emma proceeds. "Well, don't get me wrong, since I also have my good form code and really respected your privacy, but I can imagine your _hardness,_ then, based on my own _wetness_ ", she teases playfully, "when I knew you were thinking of me at the same time that I was also thinking of you without being able to reach you, to touch you. It was so frustrating feeling such a deep attraction and potential connection but having to settle for fantasies of all kinds, from the most romantic and sexual to the most platonic ones, projections of a reality that was denied me - was denied us, away from any ‘possible’ or ‘achievable’ until the moment I felt an urge so strong that it awakened my heart and our musical connection. From that moment on, it flowed like water finding its natural course to the sea and led me to figure out how the journey we both embarked upon would have to be. And now, here we are, with the eternal present ahead of us, walking hand in hand to our home, sweet home…”

…

They keep walking and, a couple of streets later, Emma turns to Killian to whisper: “Life is so cliché…”

“What do you mean, love?”

“I mean that one of the constants in meetings of friends and families that I have witnessed so many times through the magic mirror - some of them in this same town - concerns time, present time. The ‘present moment’ is on everyone’s lips but, do we really know what we mean by it?”

“The here and the now…” Killian acquiesces thoughtfully, “mindfulness”.

“Yeah…” she agrees, “the idea of living in the present moment because we are always here and now. Here and now there is peace. There is peace in the world that we know. Here and now there is love. Here and now there is light. Even though the Wheel of Fortune, in successive and eternal cycles continues to spin. Even knowing that here and now there is evil, there are villains and beings living in the darkness of their souls plotting to impose the disorder over the order, here and now there is order.”

“This is the meaning of our story, Killian, to align into the here and now lives that pulsate with light, with peace and with love. No matter the struggles we still have to fight - and life is made of them, if we focus on our love, our inner peace and our light, everything will remain on its proper place.”

“Have I told you how much I love you, Emma?” Killian caresses Emma’s hand as they approach the loft and Luna and Missy cross paths between their legs playfully.

Emma nods smiling timidly. “I love you too, Killian…” she whispers.

**…**

“We did it, Killian! We did it, my love, we are home!”, Emma walks into the house, with Luna and Missy, smiling as she looks at Killian, who smiles back, entering and closing the front door, bringing with him her small briefcase.

A gloom permeates the loft while Missy and Luna, already exploring its interior, immerse themselves into their animal essence, leaving in oblivion their magic function.

Emma’s heart is pounding strongly, just thinking of the people they are going to meet. “Henry, we need to find my Henry and let him know that we’ve arrived and, also, call Killian and Emma, I’m dying to meet them, and Hope, ‘the cute!’,” she smiles dreamily thinking of the little girl she met in her dream, “and, of course, first thing in the morning, find Alice and Robyn, not to mention the Charmings,” she sighs, remembering the resemblance of Snow and David with her parents… “Ah! And Henry Mills, of course, we can’t forget him and his wife and daughter… What about Regina? Should we contact her tomorrow, early in the morning? The three of them? What about the others… Zelena and Chad, maybe?” she wonders, “because of Robyn… and also Aladdin and Jasmine - I want to thank him personally… Who else? Oh Killian, bear with me, pleeease, my heart is overwhelmed by so much emotion… I need you as a safe harbor!”

Looking into Emma’s eyes, Killian leaves the briefcase on the floor and embraces her with tenderness while speaking soothing words. His breathing, calm and rhythmic, envelops her, and the two in sync, slowly sway their bodies back and forth, relaxing themselves into each other, connecting with each other. At the kitchen counter, the gramophone magically appears for its last act, the final piece of the magical suite he and she have played, danced and sang alternately.

“Tomorrow we announce to the world that we’re back, Emma, or better saying, the news will spread autonomously with a little help from the fourteen dwarfs, as soon as they see the two Jolly Rogers on their way to Grannies’,” Killian smiles and whispers slowly into Emma’s ear, both with closed eyes and already embarking on their magic wave. “Tomorrow we go with open arms to meet those who will welcome us with open arms. Tomorrow, Emma, we meet our family and our friends.”

“What now?” she asks in a barely audible voice.

“Now, my love, we dance.”

At that, with Missy and Luna playing around, the old gramophone does its last scented musical-floral magic and, together,

... they dance...

... they float...

... they laugh...

... they love...

... they dream...

* * *

* * *

* * *

## Extra Bonus - A Timeline for Two Killians and Two Emmas

**"What is past is prologue" (Shakespeare)**

As they traveled back home, Emma and Killian spent many hours in Killian’s quarters since their presence on the deck was dispensable: the route up to Storybrooke was well defined by the heart-shaped ruby and the crew was absolutely able to safely sail the Jolly Roger without her captain.

_"We have a choice to make, my love. As the coordinates of Heart Island are determined, the return trip may be faster if we take a more straight line or... " he approached seductively, "we can return by the same route traced by the enchanted ruby and, later, by our special guides, I mean, dolphins and birds - very tortuous, but perhaps necessary to undo the magic that cursed us to a lonely life..."_

_"Let's take the same route in reverse, then..." she suggested in a whisper. "I mean, as long as it doesn't require your constant presence on the deck. Do you think that's too selfish of me wanting to spend as much alone time with you?"_

_"Of course not, Emma, the desire to be just the two of us is mutual and my mates are more than capable of sailing the ship..." he replied, enveloping her with a hug that quickly evolved into something more..._

In between making love, sweet caresses, whispers, kisses, laughs, hugs, and cuddling, they made plans and talked at length about many subjects, from the timelines they had outlined to an Internet search on how to prepare floral essential oils and perfume (with an adaptation proposed by Killian to combine sweet almond oil with rum, instead of pure alcohol).

About the timeline, after comparing their sketches they formulated a common scheme. Incorporating their knowledge and using the computing skill acquired during his Rogers 'experience', Killian edited the timeline on his laptop, keeping in mind the goal of visualizing the time flow as a _river dance_ and having a lot of fun with Emma, in the process, specially when designing their emojis.

" _Lucy's emoji could include a scarf with a bow resembling the one wore by Ella in Hyperion Heights, as displayed by the magic mirror..."_

_"Something like that, love?"_

_"Exactly! And to differentiate Alice from Hope their tiaras also need to be stylishly different, besides their facial and hair tones..."_

_"What do you think of this design?"_

_"Perfect! Now... I'm really fond of how you draw my ponytail, but... I don't know, perhaps you could change Emma's hair by making it loose and... perhaps... slightly shorter..."_

_"I thing I got it, love... Then to give it a final touch, let's draw Killian's piercing earring... good. Ah, one more thing: at last, we make slightly different sparkles in everyone's eyes according to their origins: wish/non-wish/second enchanted forest, and... Voilà!!_ "

Seen closely, the final result is centered on the story of two Killians and two Emmas, complemented by those they considered as relevant references for understanding the proposed structure. By adjusting this basic scheme, similar timelines may be structured with focus on anybody else.

* * *

* * *

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *

* * *

* * *


	9. 8x09: Body And Soul

_For the almost 1.5 million inhabitants of Maine, whose capital is Augusta, autumn continues its natural course indifferent to an equally natural autumnal course overlapping theirs in that same - albeit another - Maine, one where enchanted lands and waters, paradoxically so close yet so far away from them, constitute the United Realms, whose capital is Storybrooke. In these magic domains, isolated from theirs by an invisible barrier, autumn follows an especially ‘sweet’ summertime that brought together Wish Killian and Wish Emma to their new home, in Storybrooke. Their arrival in the town inaugurated a period of unprecedented harmony whose intensity, while vibrating in frequencies of light, peace and love, foreshadows other frequencies, warped in the shadows, synchronized with disharmony, conflicts and challenges. Although the citizens' awareness is still oblivious to these hidden plots, the subtle energies of intuition are already being activated at a collective unconscious level, as if to prepare everyone for what is coming…_

* * *

# Storybrooke, Swan-Jones home, late at night

Silence is not an absolute quantity and does not necessarily translate into a sound scale. Silence may be the state of two souls at rest, peacefully floating and dancing in an atmosphere that is vibrating in harmony with Billie Holiday's voice echoing with her orchestra in the dimness of the room in almost silent quietude. Silence may be the calmness of two naked bodies relaxing after their fusion in a rite of love. And in silence is how Emma and Killian, lying on their bed, communicate in this autumnal night: without words, simply two lives synchronized by the beating of their hearts deeply and eternally enamored with each other.

**“... You know I'm yours for just the taking**   
**Oh I tell you I mean it…”**

**"… I'm all for you, body and soul!"**

Breaking their silence but not out of the pace, Killian sings softly and along while turning to Emma, who smiles back at him, snuggling into his arms.

"And in what distant fields was the fertile mind of yours wandering, out of this body and soul that is so all for me, may I know?" Emma asks mischievously.

“Quite impressive, Swan, you almost hit the mark”, he nods admired, “the fertile mind of mine, out of this body and soul so very much all for you, was wandering in Persephone’s gardens”, he continues, muttering enigmatically with a slight wink, “but let Zelena not hear us!”

After a pause reflecting on Killian's last words, Emma smiles with the satisfaction of who deciphered a riddle. “You mean in the garden of Hades’ wife - actually, Hades's widow”, she corrects herself before concluding, “in the Underworld, isn’t it?”

“Aye, it is indeed. Persephone’s myth has been always associated with Hades’ although, obviously, by the time he disintegrated they were not together anymore,” he conjectures. Then, elaborating more for an attentive and inquiring Emma, he clarifies, “You see, Zelena may have been Hades' True Love, the one that unleashed the curse on his heart, but in the perspective of his very long – and now we know - quasi-immortal life, she was not his only love. In fact, we can't dismiss the importance of Persephone in his story - he committed a lot of insanities for her sake, even though his ‘love’ for her may be morally questionable and deeply driven by bad form. Of course, the moral compass for gods is based on a different standard than that for mortals but… I have known Zeus, Poseidon and Hades so, in my own way, I can draw parallels and state that, knowing Hades as I did, none of his well-known behavior surprises me. Hades was inclined to abuse and cruelty. And I could add: taking Persephone’s myth as a reference, inclined to non-consenting sex, driven by an egoism that is characteristic of serious personality deviations. Even his ‘true love’ for Zelena was not able to bring out the best of him; on the contrary, it was able to accentuate his worst side. Our good Cricket, Dr. Hopper, would have had a unique opportunity in Hades to study the nature and origin of many mental illnesses. At least, I guess, in his own distorted way, he truly loved Zelena and Persephone. And that leads us back to Persephone and why I was thinking of her garden.”

After Emma's expectant nod, he goes on to explain: “Based on my knowledge of Greek mythology, she used to spend six months of the year as queen of the Underworld alternating with the other six months on Earth and Olympus. What I'm not sure about is why or when she broke this cycle of alternating permanence between worlds. I’m not even sure if she really broke it. That's because the Underworld, as we have known it, is only a tiny fraction of an infinitely larger kingdom; we only got to know a Decayed Storybrooke, Underbrooke, built by Hades to impress Zelena.”

Stopping to absently curly a lock of Emma’s blond hair spread on his arm, Killian reaches out to turn off the playlist and thus, more literally, to plunge with her into the deep silence of the night with all the chirping and chilling it brings. Hugging tight his wife as if seeking courage and warmth to continue, he then whispers: “You know, Billie Holiday's piercing voice chanting such meaningful words ignited the memories of my unique experience of stripping myself of my body and finding myself in my essence, in my soul - in other words, my experience of dying. And then, from thinking about the life-death dichotomy to strolling around Persephone's gardens only took a small leap of thought, I guess…”

There are silences that precede confessions; there are silences that anticipate the intimacy and complicity of knowing how to listen, in silence. The silence that followed Killian's words was broken, this time, by Emma. Nestling in his hug she magically covers their bodies with a blanket, closes her eyes to focus her attention on his next words, and says warmly “I’m listening…” thus giving him the comfort and the pass to continue.

Though unresponsive at first, Killian also closes his eyes, searching for the thread that will lead him to the recently interrupted thoughts. Finding them, he reopens his eyes, fixes his gaze on the ceiling as if it were a huge canvas ready to receive the vivid strokes of a painting, and re-starts:

“Persephone is closely associated with both death and rebirth because of the alternation of the autumn-winter season, while she is in the Underworld, and spring-summer when she returns to the world. As a result she has been portrayed as a liminal figure, a symbol of the inexorability of life and death. There is a poem, the one I was thinking about when you asked me where my mind was, written by an English poet, Swinburne, that explores this complementary nature of life and death. He draws a comparison between this garden in the Underworld, associated with Persephone (whom he calls Proserpine), and earthly life. He describes the Garden as a place where the world is quiet and peaceful - although in a comparison seemingly less favorable to the Garden. I mean, while Earth is colorful and productive the Garden is pale, deathly, and incapable of sustaining life.”

A new pause follows, as if he is not sure if she is still with him, thus a new propelling impulse comes from Emma: “And… so?”

“So, while the flowers in the Garden are _necessarily_ bloom-less,” he continues, “the flowers of the Earth are _periodically_ bloom-less during the winter, implying that life is full of little deaths, so to speak, because everything in life is temporary. Everything in nature is constantly cycling similarly to how, inevitably, Persephone alternates from death to life every year, or at least, to how she used to do. Anyway, because of this inevitability of death being a part of life, I believe that an immortal goddess such as Persephone inevitably would keep her cyclic dwelling. Even though we haven’t seen her during our stay in the Underworld, I believe we should (have seen) because by that time it was winter on Earth, maybe she was in another sector of the Underworld. You know, Swan, having been there as a soul without a body, as a bloom-less flower, sometimes makes this old ‘man wander…”

There are silences that foretell a response that is up to long and reverent silences and expresses the impulses dictated by the deepest layers of the heart, such as in Emma’s reply while stroking his chest hair, randomly combing it:

“Oh Killian, my adored dashing rapscallion pirate, I did not experience death on my skin as you did, but… as the other side of the same coin, I can imagine the impact it has had on you based on the impact it has had on me. I say this because the trauma extended to me, an active instrument for all that drama to unfold. Truth is: I went through many stages of regret, sorrow and grief, that I did, but it was your soul that endured the worst part, the torture imposed by Hades added to your own regret, sorrow and grief. It was your soul that went through the death of your body, but… you also went through the plenitude of experiencing your body's resurrection, your rebirth, which brought fullness and eternal happiness to my soul - and to my body, by the way...” She smiles, pensive, before concluding, “You see, I feel that as a result of death or of the simple passage of time, life, like a flower, or like a young skin, eventually finds its end, but we are living proof that love transcends human life and is eternal. Besides, your description of Persephone as a harbinger of death is contrasted with her association with spring and rebirth, never forget that...”

“Never, Emma, never…” he sighs and completes: “I think it is time to sleep, my love, have sweet dreams, Swan,” followed by a slow kiss on her strawberry scented hair as they both board the sleeping ship that will rock them for the rest of the night.

“Good night, Killian, while it's still night and we still can sleep at least for a little while… Soon, our solar child will come to cheer us up!” Emma remembers with a yawn before immersing herself into dreamland.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Sweet-Jones home, early in the morning

Storybrooke is waking up as slowly as the sun, whose first rays still don't compete with the glow of the streetlamps. Despite that, as the recent beginning of the school year officially marked the end of summer, in student-friendly homes the day's movement has already begun. In the streets, the first passers-by have quietly started to circulate – mainly workers who, from behind the scenes at the bakery, at Grannies' diner and at the docks’ cafeteria, will set the stages for another day's curtains to open.

Yawning, Emma inhales and exhales slowly her good morning before stating that “the days are already taking longer to dawn and the mornings are much cooler. I had almost forgotten what autumn mornings were like”. She then looks up at the grey sky through the window curtain, over their bed, feeling Killian's movement beside her as he turns his head towards the window and pulls an extra blanket over them, nestling in the warmth of her arms as he mutters “and our bed gets warmer and inviting for a morning love session, don't you think?”

“That would be great but I need to pee first,'' Emma replies with a peck on Killain's lips while uncovering and getting off the bed. The abrupt gesture of getting up quickly, however, causes Emma to lean against the headboard slowly, as if unsure of her surroundings, as if fearing to lose her balance and fall to the floor.

With a shout, “EMMA!” and a lightning jump, Killian rushes to catch her. "What is happening, love?"

"I’m dizzy," replies a completely pale Emma, "the vision darkened, then brightened, and is now red with little lilac spots flashing."

Killian helps her lie down, adjusting the pillows so that her body is slightly raised. "Just lie down a bit, love, I'll get you a glass of water and will be back in half a minute."

With her body still shaking, Emma reaches out her cold hands to take the glass of water with a trembling "thank you".

"Still dizzy?"

"No, it's gone, but I'm shaky and still needing to pee, will you help me, please?"

"Sure, lean on me... Hey Luna, good morning Missy, excuse me, you two!" he says kicking the two pets lightly.

"Not now, girls," Emma also addresses them as they follow closely while she creeps under Killian's support, "wait a bit and we'll get you some attention and your breakfast potions, okay?”

…

One hour and a shower shared with Killian later, Luna and Missy are already fed and Emma feels much better. Her morning uneasiness is just a reminder now, a topic of conversation over a frugal breakfast — just tea, juice, toast with jam and some light fruits - to keep from weighing in on her stomach. Still worried, Killian insists on persuading her to see a doctor this same day, but she doesn’t think it’s necessary, not yet.

"Killian, we have talked about this and, hypothetically, considered the possibility... Since our encounter at Hearty Island, we have been making love on a daily basis completely and utterly unprotected and without attention to my fertile periods." Taking another sip of her juice and already teary-eyed, Emma continues with a voice choked with emotion, "It has been amazing but we have always been aware of the risks. So, my period is long overdue, though my cycle used to be punctually lunar. Adding to that: the need to urinate more often, my aching breasts and this morning dizziness, and... "she can't even finish the sentence, cutting it with a loud sob and bending down her head.

Taking her hands to hold them tenderly and lifting her chin to look into her eyes, Killian whispers, "Emma, Sweet, listen to me. If what we suspect is true… this means that our life will be complete with a new life, the product of our love. This little miracle of creation is a divine blessing that you and I will embrace with gratitude and love. I know it is scary, believe me, I am scared too, but we are in this together. If you trust your intuition and what your body is telling you through so many signs, who am I to not trust you too. It’s just…It is one thing to guess around hypotheses; it is another to look reality in the face. As incredible and wonderful as it may be, it is natural that the magnitude of this huge reality takes us by surprise. It’s just telling us that **it** **is happening**!!” At that, as if realizing for the first time the dimension of the facts, he also begins to cry, almost sobbing too, “it’s happening, Emma… you see, for me, despite the deep love I feel for Alice, despite the wonderful parenting experience she brings me, experiencing pregnancy with you, my love, is an infinite grace that I cannot describe with words. It’s unbelievable yet true, our little bean or… would be beans…?” he tilts his head and raises an eyebrow, looking at her belly pensive, before concluding “…the bean - or the beans, is/are already here, with us!" A smiling Killian then gets up from his chair, kneels before Emma in reverence, caresses her belly with adoration and lays his head on her lap, holding her legs and crying silently while her fingers absently comb his hair and tears run serenely down her face. They stay in this position for a few more minutes until they get up and head for the sofa in the living room, which welcomes them like a mother's warm lap. Cautiously, Luna and Missy approach and join them, snuggling into their favorite pillows.

…

“Thank you, Killian _Rogers_ Jones, for being an active part in making, with me, this dream come true.” Emma confides, after having processed the news for a little while. “You know, even with my biological clock still in full swing, it is a gods’ blessing to revisit motherhood now, 39 years old, and to enjoy the privilege of having you as a partner in such unique adventure. I was so young, so naive and inexperienced when Henry was born. Everything was so... different from now. You know, I feel like I’m living another life, as if my soul has reincarnated in my own body bringing with me another worldview while keeping the memories of my past life. From them, I keep a wonderful son, who is now a young adult discovering romantic love with his Violet, many good friends from a transformed realm, and the longing of those who have gone to the afterlife. And in the present life, after having found my true love, a new home, a daughter, two daughters in law, a new family, new friends, two pets… receiving now the grace of a new baby overflows my heart with happiness. And I concede, you're right; I'll soon consult with a doctor to unravel the mystery you have just planted in my brain with this creative and imaginative mind of yours, this 'hypothesis' of twins!” She reckons mischievously.

“Right, right,” Killian gets up, feeling like entering a new configuration of time and space, and helps her up, hugging her tightly and protectively, as if instinctively he needed to make sure that she and the baby were safe from any threat. "I would suggest to keep the news only between us until we go see a doctor but… since I don't know too much regarding Storybrooke's healthcare system, it might be good to share the news with Emma Swan or Snow, I'm sure one of them, or both, will lead you in the best direction to be taken. I remember hearing someone commenting about the Minister of Health, Dr. Victor Whale, a general practitioner, like the doctor who everybody used to call in any emergency. Ah! Killian once mentioned something about his origins, a sort of Dr. Frankenstein tale, but it seems that said Doctor has modernized himself and is, in fact, very competent and reliable. Anyway, we’ll find out."

“We may find out sooner than you thought”, Emma ponders. "That’s because I was planning to go grocery shopping this morning and, after that, having lunch at Grannies'. That could be an opportunity to invite Emma, or maybe even the Swan-Joneses, thus including the whole pack, to lunch there with us. I see no problem in sharing the news with them all, so you and Killian – and Hope, could be there too.” With the sound of what she just said, she adds, “It is still weird when we refer to them with our names, and that is practically inevitable, since their names are our names too. Perhaps, in addition to meeting them and their sweet little child we both adore so much,“ she pauses to dream of the adorable girl for a bit, “we could practice with the names she taught us: her mom is Emma, I'm (aunt) Emm, her dad is Killian and you're (uncle) Key! What do you think? I’m thinking about starting to call you Key, it kind of suits you, you know…”

“Actually, I don’t know… but it doesn’t matter. You see, I used to be called Hook, then Rogers, now Key… What I mean is whatever name we use for calling ourselves won’t change who we are. So, we can do that, no problem, why not? But, when we are alone, I’m Killian and you are Emma, okay? Other than that, thinking on practicalities, you are right, my dear _Emm_!” Killian agrees with a wink.

Awakening at the same time from their nap, Luna and Missy get up from their pillows and utter happy meows and barks of approval.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Grannies', lunch time

From the head of the table, with Mommy and Daddy on her right, and Uncle Key and Aunt Emm on the left, a talkative Hope brightens the scene and reigns over the conversation. "Mommy, _please,_ tomorrow's lunch has to be at Aunt Emm’s, cause Luna and Missy cannot be alone…” she tells Emma and then, turning to Emm, she asks: “you promise they're alright, Aunt Emm?”

“I promise, honey,” Emm answers reassuringly. “This morning Uncle Key and I took them for a little walk before he went to work – with your dad - and I went to the grocery store. They ran a lot during our walk and I think they got tired. When we got back home they had lunch and needed to rest - they love to take a nap because they weren't used to a colder weather. You know, before, on the island where we lived, the weather was always warm during the day and only at night, _sometimes_ , a little cold..."

"I know! I remember the island!" Hope exclaims waving her little hands excitedly. "I went flying over there a lot, and I knew that Uncle Key was bringing you home!" The four adults don’t say any questioning word but exchange significant glimpses, multiple raised eyebrows and slight smiles at the girl’s words, reacting as naturally as they must to her unexpected tirade.

“About that…”, Key clears his throat and scratches behind his ear before resuming the conversation, "about bringing new beings to live among us," he smiles reluctantly, glancing over at Emma, Killian and Emm and, even more timidly over Hope, "Emm and I would like to share some good news with you..." he pauses to look at them, reticent.

“Wait a minute,” Killian cuts him, “Does this mean what I think it means? Guys, that’s great news, congratulations you two!!” Killian exclaims stretching over the table to pat Key on the back, “welcome back aboard the baby parenting club, mate!!”

“I’m so happy for you two!!” Emma also reaches out to hold Emm’s hands, both women nearly crying, “These are great news on so many levels, you know? Each new life is a new promise of more life cycles to come. I'm sure you'll be immensely happy with the arrival of your baby... Hey, that means…” she thinks for a bit and then adds, “I think it'll be around spring of next year, isn’t it? Do you know the due date?"

“Thanks for your support, Emma, it means the world to us,” Emm responds, “and no, we don’t know the due date. Actually, we don’t know for sure about the pregnancy, I mean, technically sure, because we haven’t seen a doctor yet neither used any domestic test. But the evidence is too strong for us to deny it. You see, despite our intense _activity_ we never used any kind of prevention or protection and there have been so many reliable pregnancy signals lately, all of them practically pointing towards a ‘positive’ result that they left us with no doubt. I mean, morning dizziness, check; extra sensitive breast, check; my highly emotional mood – much more than usual, Key has been really patient with me, check; and my late period when the usual is a punctual lunar cycle… check!”

“Don’t I know that? Perfectly lunar cycles, a patient Killian… check!” Emma winks reassuringly, with the complicity that only non-wish and wish people could understand, and then proceeds, “look, it will be a pleasure to help you with these formalities and technicalities on your first steps into pregnancy in a modern world. You could make an appointment with the same doctor who accompanied me, Dr. Maturin, he was great with us: really competent and considerate, a nice person. Like almost all of us here, Dr. Stephen Maturin is known outside our realms as a book (and movie) character - in his case, from a series of nautical tales. Anyway, it was his navy-related origin – and that the books got right - that caught our attention. Killian and I really like him. About him, I know that he came from the Land of Untold Stories and has since worked with other surgeons at Storybrooke Hospital – one of them we know and is also a very good option for you, Dr. Victor Whale, although he has been busier now because he accumulates the duties of Minister of Health. Anyway, there are more names, but I think these are two good ones for you to choose.”

“MOOOMMYYY!!! DAAADDYYY!!!” Hope cuts them shouting at the top of her voice, drawing everyone's immediate attention to her. In a flash, Emma reaches out to pat the girl’s hair while asking softly “what is it, Sweetheart?”

“We need to protect everyone: you, daddy, me, Uncle'Key, Aunt'Em, ba-baby, baby, **everyone** **,** **everywhere** , pleaaasssse!!!” she screams, scared, between sobs.

The four get up immediately and stand around the girl. Emma, already with her daughter on her lap, whispers comforting words in her ears, walking out of the diner and motioning for the others to follow her. “It’s okay, honey, everything's alright, nothing happened, you see? Everyone's here, we’re alright, don’t worry sweet baby… it’s okay… schhh… schhh… it’s okay…”

“What happened? We heard a commotion…” ask the diner owners, Granny and W. Granny, coming from the kitchen.

“The Swan-Jones girl”, says a customer, “she looked like she had a scary vision, a premonition, maybe. They went outside with her, I think the situation is already more under control and the little girl seems calmer,“ he says, looking out through the window.

…

Embracing her father's neck, the girl still sobs but is calmer. They are all sitting at the diner garden tables, waiting a bit to get inside and pay for the lunch. Hope refused to elaborate on what she has seen rather than explaining that she doesn’t understand what it was but she didn’t like it - and no one insisted on her. She seems relaxed, more confident. Turning her head to Uncle Key and Aunt Emm, she tries to comfort them, "The babies will be alright, okay? We will protect them, no problem, I promise."

"Ba-babies?" Emm mutters under her breath.

"Babies," Hope nods with a playful smile.

Shaking his head and hugging Emm, Key smiles, muttering "I was kidding this morning but who would know…maybe there'll be indeed an ‘I told you so’ here! We need to see a doctor, love, more than ever now. Let’s make an appointment with this… Dr. Stephen Maturin, what do you think?"

“I agree, let’s do it.”

“Very well then, I’ll send you his contact,” Emma says, already picking up her cell phone to send the contact. "Emm, have you gotten used to everyday technology?"

"Easier than I thought, I think spending six years watching all of you from a distance was an excellent training about this kind of routine, it prepared me well..." Sensing her phone vibration, Emm picks it up and confirms, "I've got it, I'll just wait another half hour because of lunchtime, and then I'll call this number to make an appointment. Thank you, my dear **sister** in every way possible."

The embrace that follows between the 'sisters' is intense, as deep as the bond that connects them. Witnessing the scene, the other 'twins' exchange silent glances as Hope slowly begins to relax in her father's lap foreshadowing a nap. Due to the incident, Key suggests they go to the loft, which is much closer to Grannies', so that Hope can play with Luna and Missy when waking up. Besides, it's also closer for him and Killian to go to the police station in the sequence. "Go ahead,” he says, “I'll just go inside to pay for the lunch, I’ll catch you in a minute.” Noticing Killian’s gesture, he adds: “and don't even think about sharing the bill, Killian, you were our guests."

“Thank you, mate," Killian sighs, letting the women move forward to exchange a few words with his brother. “I'm still stunned by what happened inside. This afternoon we need to contact David. Since becoming the Minister of Defense he has traveled a lot, I hope he'll pick up his phone. We know that today he and Snow are in Camelot, as well as Regina, for the closing ceremony of the Summer School held there. Perhaps he is aware of any recent anomalies, anything unusual in other realms..."

"Aye, I thought the same; you have no idea how worried I am. Even here in the capital, there may have been some incident that has not yet been reported. Anyway, this afternoon we'll see.” Also sighing, Key remembers, “Emm and I finally got together, breaking the last barrier that still separated us, thanks to your daughter’s intuition guiding you three into a magic aid; we are living proof that Hope’s visions are to be taken very seriously. But you know that more than I do, of course. Anyway, let's go onwards, this story is just beginning, I'm afraid. "

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Lakes, Camelot, in the afternoon

Snow, Guinevere, Gideon, Jasmine, Aurora, Tiana, Ella (aka Ashley), Cindy Mills, Ariel, Abigail, Merida, Rapunzel, W. Aurora and Elsa gather in the round table room to celebrate the First United Realms Summer School, promoted and coordinated by the Education Minister, Snow White. In parallel, in an enclosed office, David, Lancelot, and Regina also gather in an emergency meeting to address the notifications David has been receiving in the last few hours from some realms.

Clearing her throat with an affectionate look directed at those present, Snow starts her speech. “Over the course of two weeks, nearly 500 students from all realms, aged 5 to 17 and housed in three different sectors of the Merlin Tower Lodge, took part of 4 Light-Magic workshops, 2 Astronomy & Astrology workshops, and 2 Mythology & Literature workshops conducted by experienced teachers, writers, wizards, fairies and scientists from all realms. Each workshop was offered in 3 versions, adapted for school-level children, pre-teens and teens, which required special logistics and a large number of monitors and assistants. The courses gave them a broad overview of the many cultures, costumes and approaches practiced everywhere. In addition to these knowledge integrating activities, they also participated in social integrating activities, culminating in the First Lake Nostos Festival, with music, dance, painting, theater, sports and cuisine from various regions. I consider this event an enormous success and I am immensely grateful to all of you who have committed yourselves to the organization of the School and have ensured its success. I know that many people from your realms in special your partners, husbands, wives, brothers, sisters and your in laws, who could not be here today, supported the hard work of coordinating the logistics of the event, ensuring the comfort and safety of all. I therefore ask you to convey to them my deep gratitude. I hope this was the first summer school in a series of many summer schools to come. From the bottom of my heart, I thank you, my dear friends."

…

“So… in short, David, you're saying that from four different locations came reports stating that almost at the same time - around noon today, frightened seer children, frightening everyone in the process, predicted a scary threat hanging over our heads. They do not know exactly what they saw but did not like it at all.”

"Exactly, and one of these children is my granddaughter. Regina, we know Hope - and someone could say ‘just a 2-year-old girl’, but we also know that she has the lucidity and premonitory precision of an elder visionary. She was specific about the need to protect everyone. She practically said that everyone is in danger."

After a pause when the three remained pensive, David continues. “As far as I can see, trying to map a network of widespread evil in the United Realms today, it's possible to spot only one outbreak of a more intense evil radiation – I’m not referring to villainy usually associated with different degrees of sociopathy, which is sadly present everywhere, but to that combined with dark magic. Although they have been permanently monitored and, apparently, have had no suspicious behavior, we know that Wish Pan and Wish Cruella have teamed up and are living in the castle that once belonged to Wish Rumpelstiltskin. Therefore, obviously, from the meeting of those two we can expect nothing good. Besides them, according to Aladdin and Eric, Jafar has been kept paralyzed – and safely hidden; that means that he has been neutralized. Furthermore, fortunately there is no Dark One threatening us anymore. Finally, it seems - I think it's good to confirm with the Minister of Science and Technology, Captain Nemo - in the Enchanted Sea there is no dangerous villain we have heard of...”

“David, Regina,” a worried Lancelot intervenes, “I was thinking… before the reports of these events arrived, you were just telling me the good news about the Dragon moving to the United Realms and taking a prominent position in the newly created Ministry of Communication at the same hierarchical level alongside Maleficent and Lily. Then the reports began to arrive so quickly that I didn't even have time to comment with you that I really liked this news because I know the Dragon; he traveled to Camelot earlier this year to visit Merlin’s Museum and commented about his magic having now fully incorporated the technology from the Land without Magic. This means that he can develop and produce media devices that combine Magic and Technology with unprecedented performance. Now, more than ever, he could come in handy. You see, news of the seer children premonitions can run fast, escalate and spread panic in the population, it is important that you, Regina, as Queen of all realms, be prepared to quickly address, in a broadcasting, a reassuring message so that everyone will stay calm.” 

“Yeah… you are right, I’ll contact the Dragon right way and ask for his help on this task. Even Sydney could help on that, now that he has managed to forgive me and is able to get in and out with freedom from the Mirror World. In the meantime, we gain **time** to pursue the more investigative and preventive work, especially on tracking the latest activities of Wish Pan and Wish Cruella - could you make sure of that, David? Other than that, I think it's time to interrupt the round table meeting and share the bad news with them. I hate to do that. I was looking forward to be there celebrating with them, appraising and applauding them for the huge success of the Summer School; it’s really frustrating to cut their celebration this way…”

“But you must to that,” Lancelot advises reassuringly and, trying to lighten up her mood a little, he adds, “look at the bright side: you’ll have in front of you a unique opportunity to gain time in gathering many heads of state, most of them are already here, with the important addition of Gideon. He is a powerful wizard with an enormous knowledge on the legacy of his father. I know that Wish Rumple was not his father, but he might be a great advisor on smart strategies for us to approach Wish Rumpelstiltskin’s castle.”

“You know, Lance,” David remarks, “you just reminded me of another possible source of evilness, one that I hadn’t considered yet because of its low likability but who could tell…. Actually, it might be a huge one and I'd have absolutely no idea on how to deal with it if my suspicion turned out to be true: the Underworld. Would that be possible? And how would we know the answer to that? How could we try and find out? Contact Arthur’s soul, maybe? I have no clue…”

“Questions… questions....” Regina mumbles in between teeth as she walks self-assertive to the door that separates the adjoining office from the round table hall, opening it and transposing it after a break to breathe deeply: "Ladies and Gentlemen please excuse me..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Elysium, sunset in the timeless eternity

“This landscape reminds me a lot the landscapes of the Edge of Realms: a beautiful painting with vibrant colors foreshadowing, back then, the everlasting that we would meet in the afterlife…” Belle turns to Rumple and smiles.

"Similar but with some fundamental differences, Belle," Rumple returns the smile and walks along the axis of the plateau, extending his arms over the abyss. ”We can establish two levels of difference. First, let's look at your case: a mortal woman whose body could not stand alive if she jumped from a height like this. But for your soul? Nothing would change, your soul was already vibrating in the frequency of Light, Peace and Love, regardless of whether being in a physical body or not. Intimately, you were already living in your private Paradise. However, despite all happiness we found there, deep down, your kind, compassionate, heart was also suffering. You suffered because of a man whose soul was trapped in the artificial immortality of his body and the only way for him to want to be mortal, again, was to live the experience of witnessing your death, of losing you. So, let's think about me. The Dark One immortality prevented my body from dying, but my soul, for centuries, was nearly dead already, erased, enslaved by an ego clinging to material power, to power over other people exercised through fear – which was imposed by dark magic. Fundamentally, the difference between the false immortality, which imprisoned me, and the eternal life I experience now, beside you, Belle, is what I call Inner Peace. The period we lived at the Edge of Realms, in that landscape looking so much like this one, represented for me the closest to the feeling of inner Peace in many years, perhaps in all my long life on earth. So, having tasted that sample of real, true, happiness was enough to give me the strength to fight for our love, for us, for our everlasting.”

“I know, my love,” Belle replies, “whenever I thought of you, your image was reflected by the calm waters of the lake in front of our house and on the banks of which many of our friends live. I could, then, watch you from here and I know how hard and challenging your path was - but I never lost my faith in you… and after everything you went through, I’m so proud of you, Rumple. Now, in the eternal now, from the perspective of a timeless realm, our past struggles are just that, an abstract past, a distant memory still pulsating in our ethereal hearts; they became just another painting on display in an art gallery.” Belle smiles as she walks, arm in arm with her forever husband, during an _apparently_ late afternoon. “Our lives have become beautiful canvas, a beautiful sunset: eternized by a divine artist in a painting that does not correspond to the end of the day and beginning of a night. However, for those in the Wheel of Time, in the duality, the cycles are still happening. Now I’ve finally realized that all that dichotomy like day-night, chiaroscuro, good-evil, all that bipolarity… they were essential for the learning by comparison, which is the only way to learn discernment between right and wrong. And, most importantly, without falling into any ego’s trap, without escaping through loopholes like the ones you've always been so good at identifying...”

"Sometimes I wouldn't mind being able to identify any of those loopholes just to be able to visit Gideon, or Alice, the daughter my heart adopted, or some friends. I miss them, Belle, and I know you do too..."

Still walking, they talk about their life on the resting place known as Elysian Fields. Belle remembers reading about them – and she realizes that the books got a lot right, but not everything. As described by the books, there are two distinguished Elysian realms: the islands of the Blessed and the Lethean Fields. They live in the first, also known as the White Islands, an afterlife realm reserved for heroes and virtuous people. They are not trapped there, though. In fact, as they are allowed to travel to the second resting place by crossing the river Oceanus, they have been there once, travelling in Captain’s Liam ship in the company of a group of souls who, in other circumstances, would never agree to fraternize in a journey together. However, having gained the right to access Elysium through heroic acts, they have freed themselves from old enmities that would have prevented them from gathering in a ship. Among them, the closest ones are Belle’s mother(s) (Collete and Wish Collete), Merida’s father (Fergus), Wish Gepetto, Dorothy’s aunt (Em), Baelfire with his brother (Wish Baelfire) and their mother (Milah), Liam’s mother (Alice), Wish Snow, Wish David with his mother(s) (Ruth and Wish Ruth), Merlin with Jack, his Apprentice, Midas with his wife (in both versions, wish and non-wish), Marian (Robin Hood's first wife), and Ingrid with her sisters and brother in law. The second Elysian area is also an underworld realm with pleasant fields: an afterlife to initiates of the **Mysteries**. The gods of the Mysteries associated with the passage to Elysium are chaired by Persephone, the Queen of the Underworld.

“These Mysteries really intrigue me. I know that they are called Mysteries for a reason”, Rumple gushes, “and once a Mystery they are not supposed to be decoded, I know that, but I would love to understand them on a deeper level, beyond that of an initiate. You see, during our trip to the Lethean Fields, Merlin and I talked quite a lot about these Mysteries and for him, too, there are still many riddles to decipher. The concept of a heroic act or the code of morals and ethics governing the gods’ judgments, what would they be? Certainly one of the biggest mysteries concerns the afterlife sector in which we find ourselves, also known as White Islands. In one thing Merlin and I agreed one hundred percent: to us, supposedly characters of tales and mythological legends, the codes of morals and ethics differ from those that govern the conduct of mortals at the Land without Magic. Otherwise, there would be none of us left in the Elysium!!" Rumple and Belle laugh, imagining how they would all be forbidden to cross the Gate to Paradise. 

“By the way,” he recalls, “besides Eva and Leopold, I mean, (W.) Snow’s parents, whom we met during our travel to the Lethean Fields, I’ve heard that Cora and Henry Sr., as well as Robert - David’s father, and the two Hunters - Graham and Wish Graham, are also living there,” Rumple comments, “ah! and Liam and Killian’s father, Brennan Jones, with his second wife, actually, according to Merlin, with _both_ of them to be more precise, in other words, his Wish and Non-Wish second wives. Can you imagine that? A real _paradise_ whose permanence can only be guaranteed by the waters of oblivion provided by Lethe river!” both chuckle at Rumple’s keen sense of humor although, jokes aside, feelings like jealousy are no longer part of their existence neither of the Lethean Fields' souls.

“I see what you mean, Rumple, and that intrigues me too. I don’t get how the gods of the Mysteries judge and decide about who has been hero enough to come here or to go the Lethean Fields. We do know that those fields are crossed by the gentle river Lethe, whose name means oblivion, and we also know, because we talked to many souls we visited there that, probably because of the effect of their river waters, have totally forgotten former events of their past lives. Although we have eternity to find out the criteria, the Mysteries seem to be endless, it seems that they amount to infinity and the more we know and decipher them the more we need to know. I really would love to find a book with a more detailed explanation about the afterlife; I should go the Elysium’s Library more times, I guess, I have so many doubts... For instance, I’m not sure exactly how reincarnation works in the Underworld...” Belle wonders.

“Why, Belle, thinking about going back?”

“No, it’s not that, although I miss our son quite a lot. I asked out of curiosity, I mean, once a bookworm, eternally a bookworm…” she claims and continues, “It’s just that... I was thinking about those souls in eternal suffering, those who do not want to evolve, to find the Light. Or even, those souls who may desire not to have existed at all, or for humanity not to have existed at all - so why would they desire eternal life instead of eternal oblivion? ”

“You’re talking about the souls who go Tartarus after being in Underworld sectors like the one ruled by Arthur, isn’t it? Well, I’m not sure about them; I guess their punishment may be associated with an eternal loneliness subordinated to the duality evil versus good. They become slaves of not being ever sure of what they really want other than to hate and blame all the rest of humanity for their own fate and their own faults. Considering the evolutionary cycles, though, they should be allowed to evolve through reincarnation cycles. Perhaps, as you said, they are locked to the idea that they don’t want to evolve, or to exist as just a soul without a body. Perhaps they are slaves of the idea of never ceasing to exist in the physical world even if the price is to become a dark soul. I know from experience, Belle, darkness doesn’t accept the body’s – neither the ego’s - mortality.”

After a silence, Rumples concludes, “about reincarnation for souls from our realm, I know that it is possible, usually to accomplish a special mission or, perhaps, to ascend to more subtle levels of energy and bodies. Anyway, apparently the two Elysian realms are sometimes tiered - a soul which reincarnates and has won passage three times to the Lethean Fields will, with the fourth death, be transferred to the Islands of the Blessed for all eternity.”

“I see… the four reincarnations could, if fulfilled correctly, be the equivalent to heroic acts like the ones that gave us a pass to the Islands of the Blessed. I wonder about how could we be given a pass to the Olympus, I mean for a visit… what should we do to deserve that? I guess we should be allowed to visit the Olympus. Can you imagine having a personal conversation with the gods in their own temples or palaces, how great that would be?” Belle continues dreamily, “I would have so many questions…”

“As far as I know, Belle, normally only gods can be there. Except for Meg, who is Hercules’s partner, I’m afraid I have never heard of other souls of mortals living or staying in the Olympus. But I agree, we should be allowed to visit them sometimes, they go down to earth, to visit the mortals whenever they want…“

“But they are gods, Rumple, they can do everything whenever they want!!”

“I know, but we could try and find out more about them. If the gods can visit the mortals, the other way around should be valid too… If we think and look at it more closely, even eternity may take us by surprise. You see, we tend to think of Zeus, Hera, Poseidon, and the other siblings as being the ultimate powers but I know, and you know as well, that these Olympian gods weren’t the first—or even the second—group of immortals who had a hand in shaping the world. Remember the books?”

“Yeah… I see where you are going with this line of thought: Rumpelstiltskin, the loopholes’ hunter” Belle winks at him.

“That may be... Anyway, if you remember what you read, first there was…?”

“Chaos!!” Belle exclaims, excitedly.

“Exactly, from which came the Earth (Gaia) and love (Eros),” Rumple continues, “then, occasionally, Tartarus, the Underworld, was created from Chaos. Want to continue?”

“Right…” she sighs and takes on the narrative, “You know, these are ancient stories, there are contradictory narratives and some of them are twisted versions of others - just one more reason to visit them, to know the truth from the real source… One of the books I read said that Gaia gave birth to the Sky, to the Sea, and the Mountains and married one of her sons, Uranus (the Sky), giving birth to Cronus, a Titan. Cronus, in turn, took his sister Rhea as his wife and only then, from their union, came the original Olympian Immortals Poseidon, Hera, Demeter, Hestia, Hades and Zeus, the youngest. Eventually, they surpassed Cronus in power... What a tale, no wonder their moral code cannot apply to the mortals’ world.” 

“And they called **me** a Villain!!” Rumple giggles. “Loopholes apart, what should we do if we needed to talk to them, to ask them a favor, such as to intervene on earth in exceptional occasions? Belle, I think we should visit the Wish Charmings and talk to them, I know that they have been able to contact their daughter while she was trapped in the Heart Shaped Island…”

“Let’s do that then, Rumple, let’s wish to be in their house.” At that, hand in hand, both disappear and reappear in front of Wish Charming’s farmhouse.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Nautilus, evening under the Enchanted Sea

Sitting at the pipe organ, Nemo plays the chords that accompany Ursula's enchanting voice. The calming sound waves, undulating in harmony with the finally placated ocean, do not reveal the turbulence that has been overcome a few hours ago. The crew of 3 Joneses, 2 lieutenants and their Captain relax at the sound along with Wish Ariel, who arrived with her aunt soon after the greatest perils had passed.

Eyes closed, souls pacified after the storm, they open them occasionally to look around as if certifying about their safety and to sip the special vintage wine served by Nemo. Then they close their eyes again, internalizing the feeling of being alive and having survived the suddenly raging sea.

"Beautiful," Brennan mutters after the last chords echo in the air, "sublime balm.... Nothing better than the softness of your voice, Ursula, to placate this old soul of mine and make me forget this afternoon's fright, what the hell was that?"

"Nor do I know, Brennan," Ursula replies, "a few times I saw the sea creatures so agitated; it was as if some kind of dark magic controlled them. I felt the effect too, all the nymphs and mermaids as well, but our nature allowed us to resist it. Nevertheless, neither my brother nor I could counteract the dark magic; a direct intervention from our father was the only way to placate the creatures. I talked a little with him, after the incident, then I came straight to the Nautilus to see how you were doing, but the little he said was that it didn't seem a magic coming just from this world. According to Poseidon, the source of the turmoil seemed to be a combination of dark magic coming from multiple realms, perhaps from the Upperworld **and** Underworld, now that I’m thinking about.... Perhaps a visit to cousin Persephone would be in handy; maybe she'll be able to clarify, or at least to have an idea about what happened. Anyway, the anomaly served to wake us up and keep us more alert. "

"Indeed," Nemo agrees, "since the epic adventure of Wish Realm's Killian and Emma, a complete harmony reigned so intensely in the Enchanted Sea that we forgot that, quietly, in the shadows, evil is always plotting. Liam Senior, we need to get in touch with Queen Regina to find out if there were any occurrences inland, could you help me with that? And if you can't find the Good Queen, try talking to one of the other 'triplets', Wish Regina and Split Regina. I remember seeing Queen Regina explaining to you the means to contact them, am I right?"

“In part.” Senior explains. ”She only gave me her Wish sister’s phone number; it seems that she doesn’t live far away from the seashore near Storybrooke. As for Split Regina, I’m afraid I don’t know how to contact her, but I think that it won’t be necessary. I mean, I hope so…”

"For beards and mustaches of the Sacred Shrimp!" Wish Ariel exclaims, "These form of treatment we use, including ‘Wishes’ and ‘non-Wishes’ sound so weird but, ‘Split Regina’? What even is this? That is another level of weird! Wouldn’t there be a smarter way for us to recognize ourselves and call each other? Nemo, as the Science & Technology Wizard you could find a more sophisticated solution to this identification problem..."

"Minister," Liam Jr. corrects her in a flirtatious way, "Minister of Science and Technology..."

"Whatever you say, Liam..." W. Ariel replies even more flirtatiously. “But...the problem remains,” she winks at him.

“I don't see much alternative, Wish Ariel,” Nemo replies. “You see, I could develop badges/electronic displays for people to use, but the difficulty of addressing them wouldn't be resolved like that. Imagine the 3 Reginas in the same room: they are physically identical. Last time I met them, I suggested a numbering system, they wondered a bit and asked for a time to think about but still haven't given me their answer. In this system, Queen Regina would be Regina 1, Wish Regina, Regina 2 and Split Regina, Regina 3. I really believe that the simplest method is numbering but it’s up to them to choose. Particularly, here at Nautilus we have our system well equated, but our case is atypical: Liam Jr is 34 years old and Liam Senior, for choosing not to submit to the rejuvenating magic, kept his 53 years, then he is physically distinguishable from his brother. As for Brennan, his non-wish counterpart is not alive, so in this world, he is the only Brennan Jones. As for you, Ariel, and your sister, also Ariel, it's best to use the good old ‘Double U’, or even the word ‘Wish’, as a prefix, a treatment pronoun - a title! We could call you Princess Ariel, but chose Wish Ariel, instead. What do you think?”

“I think that's okay for when the two ‘versions’ are in the same room, or when we want to refer to one of us, I agree that the treatment pronoun is necessary to differentiate the two. But, if my twin is not nearby, I think that the best treatment would be just ‘Ariel’. What do YOU think?”

“I think that your suggestion is perfectly reasonable, let’s make it a deal,” Nemo replies raising his glass and everyone agrees cheering up.

“Now, back to bigger problems,” Brennan reminds them, I propose we retreat now, after such an intense day, to rest a bit and renovate our energies. Then tomorrow, if the Captain agrees, I would like to go to Storybrooke, to learn of the events inland, if there was any, and meet my sons. I'm really worried about my Killians and their families..."

"Wise advice, old'friend, we should go there all together," Nemo agrees, and addressing Ursula and Ariel, he invites them to stay on the Nautilus and go with them to the capital.

"Thanks for the hospitality, Nemo, after today's stress I really need a change for a while and I guess Ariel needs that too, so we accept your kind invitation."

"Captain," Liam Senior approaches them, “could you please help with the logistics for accommodating our guests? Meanwhile, perhaps... if you permit, I could contact Wish Regina to ask if she has heard of recent anomalies on solid ground..."

“Well, then…” Nemo nods and signs to Lieutenants Harris and Martin, who were heading to their quarters, to open the way to Ariel and Liam Jr. They are followed by Brennan and Ursula, who takes Nemo's arm singing melodiously as they float on the seabed...

**"Now it's time to say good night**  
 **Good night sleep tight  
** **Now the sun turns out his light  
** **Good night sleep tight  
** **Dream sweet dreams for you  
** **Dream sweet dreams for me.  
** **Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
** **Good night sleep tight  
** **Now the moon begins to shine  
** **Good night sleep tight  
** **Dream sweet dreams for you  
** **Dream sweet dreams for me.  
** **Close your eyes and I'll close mine  
Good night sleep tight  
Now the moon begins to shine  
** **Good night sleep tight  
** **Dream sweet dreams for you  
** **Dream sweet dreams for me.**

**Humm... Humm...  
Good-night... Good-night babe..."**

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	10. 8x10: Go To Hell

_There are people who paint it as the absolute absence of heat; there are those who imagine it as the infinite absence of cold. Neither cold nor heat, neither ice nor fire, there are souls who know it as the absolute absence of love, the pinnacle of hopelessness, the utter void of hatred, the utmost devastation of war, the despair of hunger and thirst, the desolation of loneliness, the consummation of envy, the slavery of the ego, and the corrosion of jealousy. For as far as these souls know, more than the absence of the breath of Life, more than Death itself, Hell is the lack of Significance._

* * *

# Storybrooke, Sweet-Jones home

Emma and Emm are spending the afternoon together, one more afternoon in a recent row of three afternoons together at Hope's insistent requests, always justified as being “very important, Mommy”. Visiting Luna, Missy, Aunt Em, and the Belly Babies is the recurring excuse. Usually, Emma does not like to fulfill all requests for not spoiling her daughter too much but, given the current exceptional circumstances, she has found it best to give in to the girl’s wishes. And for her it is also nice, she loves talking to her sister. Each day the two realize how deeply bonded, by mysterious ties that transcend any purely familiar connection, they are. And so, here they are, sitting by the kitchen counter for a little snack while Hope runs around the house playing with the two pets. If times were different, Hope would be at Storybrooke’s Kindergarten so that Emma could work half term, but because of the exceptionalism of the moment, she took a leave of her Sheriff duties thus freeing herself to observe– and to protect - her daughter more closely.

“It's amazing how the loft became the exact expression of you and Key, Emm. I never imagined that you two would be able so soon to superimpose your personality on the legacy of who was once known as 'Mary Margaret'. The aggregated details are just a few pieces and touches here and there, such as the paintings on the walls, new curtains, a new rug, other quilt covers on the beds, but all the little details make up a whole that adds to the atmosphere in an incredibly harmonious way, not to mention the musical instruments on the mezzanine - where once was my room, creating a magical atmosphere. Your music is really magic, you know that, don’t you? It lights up the house."

"Thanks, Emma, coming from you the compliment has a special significance to me. While Mary Margaret lived here under a curse that prevented her of being close to her daughter, in a parallel reality, my mother was fulfilling the dream that was denied to yours: the dream of seeing her kid growing up, of being able to raise her daughter together with her Prince Charming. Therefore, it is a deep honor for me to live in this space, you know, it is with reverence that Key and I add such 'little details' to the vintage decor. You see…” she then starts to pointing to the objects, “these nautical-motivated paintings are all Key’s, except that canvas that we both painted ‘magically’ during the Sweet Suite adventure. There are also those oceanic-motivated frames and the big starfish, which is a magic connection with Alice - her and Robyn’s gifts to us, something like our ‘wedding gift’, and those two landscape paintings near the sofa, which are my Henry's gift. Other than that, the curtains, the bedspreads and the rug were manually woven on Hearty Island, one of my hobbies there. Now, about the magic music, I think you and I have it in our heart – and I know that not because I watched your ‘music in the heart’ story through the magic mirror, but because I feel it. Music is as much of your essence as it is of mine. Our stories may have shaped us differently: I may not have developed the warrior side towards being a bad-ass - as you use to say. Nor may you have not developed the domestic docility side, but in essence, our magic has the same origin, our essence has the same substance, our strength will always show itself – on its own style - when necessary."

“I agree, I also feel this connection with Music, even though I have not had a formal music education, I feel this force so deeply, like an explosion of feelings. You know, it is really impressive how mysterious this empathy between wish and non-wish versions is. For example, in my turn, I understand and deeply feel the loss of your parents and I know - I feel - that you understand on a deep level the difficulties I had in childhood mainly, to cope with the abandonment of my parents, unaware that through Music in my heart I was always connected to them. This degree of empathy doesn't just happen between us, look at our husbands, or even see how my parents feel connected to you and, I believe, to their deceased wish counterparts. This is an incredible mesh of love and union entwined after an evil wish of Split Regina - it’s really incredible..."

"Yes, it is a Mystery, one more in the Book of Mysteries: Split Regina... Back in Hearty Island, I used to hate her. I’m not very proud of that feeling, but it is the truth, I simply could not accept what she did. But… ironically, it was this wish, driven by dark feelings, that originated, in a distant past spread to the present, the duplication of worlds thus creating the wish and non-wish versions. She changed our lives with only one wish against you – and me. And then, I also hated the Good Queen because of her cruel method to bring your memories back – at least that’s how I used to think based on what I had watched. You know the story, thanks to the gods’ intervention, who kept me in touch with my parents’ souls, I could finally understand, accept, and forgive her. And thanks to all of that, Key and I could find each other, could live on its plenitude our true love. And then… there is also Wish Regina, the Evil Queen I grew up fearing and hearing about, now a reformed sorcerer in charge of the Social Assistance Ministry of the United Realms. Too many turns and plot twists with too many Reginas, don’t you think?” she asks playfully while watching Luna in Hope’s lap, both surrounded by a watchful Missy.

“Too many... I have had my own dose of struggle to deal with them, that is, rigorously speaking, with the first two of them, but I also have learned to cope, to accept and to forgive them… About their names, Killian told me that Captain Nemo suggested a numbering system to simplify their identification but they are still reluctant to accept that. Particularly, I think this may be a good ID system. Differently from the multiple wish/non-wish people, who come in pairs, in their case there are 3 of them!!" Emma chuckles.

Thoughtfully, Emm caresses her belly, "yeah, coming in pairs..."

“Confirmed then?” Emma asks tenderly.

"Twins, indeed…" Emm nods. “We have to concede this one more credit to our little Pythoness’ account!”

“Yeah…” sighs little _Prophetic Priestess’_ mother, “get ready for a daily renewed surprise brought by your little products of squared True Love! Wait for squared surprises, in your case!” Emma grins reticently, noting in awe the tiny points of light Hope is creating in the air to entertain Luna and Missy, and then completes her question: “How are you feeling about that? How are you and Key dealing with the idea?”

“I’m feeling truly happy and scared at the same time. You see, it is intense in two extremes: extremely amazing but also really scary given the present uncertain context and then… things are changing so quickly that Killian and I… oh, rephrasing, Key and I, had no option rather than adjust ourselves really fast to the news. Perhaps, if the circumstances were different we would have more time to freak out about the prospect of being parents of twins. But given the scenario, we both went into ‘protecting offspring at any cost’ mode and then we calibrated our momentum in that direction.”

…

As the afternoon falls and the sisters’ conversation continues, Hope and the two pets eventually join them for a snack. Emm mentions that she and Key were positively surprised and became very fond of Dr. Stephen Maturin, not only because of their personal rapport with him but, also, for his patience to explain in details all medical procedures they will follow along the pregnancy. She confesses that, despite having had a good preparation about the modern world, it was not enough to provide all the knowledge related to what she would deal with. In this sense, Dr. Maturin’s empathy is natural since he experienced the same learning stages when he came from the Land of Untold Stories less than 10 years ago. In terms of adaptation, strictly speaking, Dr. Whale's entire medical team has been updating their skills because the 21st century medicine was recently introduced to them with the arrival of those who lived in Hyperion Heights.

…

“Mommy, why Daddy and Uncle Key did not come for a snack with us yet? They are hungry too and I miss them."

"They won't be long, Sweetie, first they had to meet with Grandpa David. They learned that two other kids of Storybrooke also had sad visions that same day you had a sad vision and, as it happened with you, they didn't like it at all."

"Aye, I did not like it, Mommy, too scary... Want to know why?"

“I do, only if you want to talk about it, Honey. If you are okay with that, tell Mommy and Aunt Emm, please, why nobody liked the vision…”

“Because.... it was dark, it had a green river... Hmmn, what more… it had other colored rivers… it had Mommy, Daddy, Hope, Uncle Key, Aunt Emm, Belly Babies, everyone and… all scared… and it had empty bodies and empty souls. Luna and Missy saw everything too, they told me what ‘body and soul’ is; I did not know before, but now I do.”

Exchanging glances with Emma and changing the subject of the conversation, Emm intervenes: "Speaking of emptiness, I'm seeing two empty bowls and one empty glass of juice, so... Who will want more rations with water and more juice with chocolate cake? Raise your hand, who has a hand, and wag the tail, who has a tail!!”

…

In the late afternoon, Killian and Key arrived and joined them at the snack table. Hope asked to bathe in Aunt Emm's tub and is now in the bathroom playing the game of ‘sailing the pirate ship’ while the two couples continue to talk. Emma comments about the girl's revelations and the brothers, in turn, tell them that Storybrooke's other two children also spoke about the world of the dead. Gradually the pieces of a huge puzzle begin to fall into place and some shapes and contours begin to unfold. In this way they already know that there is indeed a threat coming from the Underworld.

Embracing Key, head resting on his shoulders, Emm mutters under her breath: “It would be so good if my parents could talk to us now, as it happened on Hearty Island through the magic mirror...” Turning to Emma and Killian she explains: “even though it has been installed on the mezzanine next to the same musical instruments as before, the mirror never turned into a magic screen again. Maybe it was the case of going upstairs tonight and trying to contact them; I could sit at the piano, meditate, concentrate and then, if I am fortunate to be inspired, play a heart-dictated song… I really wish I could talk to them again, if only the gods gave them permission...”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Elysium, Islands of the Blessed,  
Wish White-Nolan’s home

Sitting on the lakefront pergola at Wish Charmings' home, Rumple, Belle, W. Snow and W. David silently watch the parade of images reflected by the calm water mirror. As if watching the scene, the whole landscape of the garden - birds, leaves of the trees, flower bushes… everything is quietly still. The only movement comes from the black and white images transmitted by the retinas of Luna and Missy in their dreamy state on Earth.

"Fascinating and disturbing," Rumple breaks the silence to comment. "So .... Every time Luna and Missy sleep on Earth they broadcast images, like journalists reporting to you the latest news?"

"Not always," Snow replies. "In general, they do not communicate at all, that is, if there is no transmission, we infer that there are no problems and we are released to our eternal rest in peace, even though there are times that they dream happy dreams and we can watch our Emma with the other Snow and David, or with her twin sister, their respective husbands, and Hope. Luna and Missy simply love the sweet little girl, a special child indeed, as far as we could observe..." she sighs, turning to the lake, worried with the sequence of projected images showing the scary visions shared by Luna, Missy, Hope and the other seer children.

"I have one question. Well, actually, I have several questions, but I will start with this one," Belle chuckles trying to lighten up their mood before continuing, "exactly, do you know who Luna and Missy are?"

David shrugs before saying, "to such a straightforward question, Belle, an equally straightforward answer: exactly, we don't know. Now, by inference, we know that they are beings of Light most likely sent by the gods to the Heart-shaped Island as a company to our daughter, to look after her. I believe the time will come when we will know the exact answer to your question but until then, the inaccuracies and doubts are many..."

Snapping her fingers, as if remembering useful information, Snow goes on. "We also have a mirror in our living room that has functioned as a magical screen transmitting colorful images from Earth; actually, it used to function as a screen when Emma was in the Heart-shaped Island, it never worked that way since Emma moved to Storybrooke," Snow remembers. "It was through this mirror that we were able to talk to her, you must remember when we told you the story."

"Yeah, we do remember," Belle confirms, "… and now that you mentioned it, you see, there is a mirror in our living room as well, but it has never worked as a window between worlds. So far it has been just a mirror..."

"We should confess something," Rumple interrupts Belle. "It’s about what brought us here. It all started with a philosophical talk about rules of incarnation, a curiosity that led us to wanting to talk to the gods about the subject and that, by its turn, ended up on us missing our son and triggering our memory about the story of your communication with your daughter. We know that it happened thanks to a divine intervention so, because of this sequence or reasoning, we decided to visit you. What happened during our teleportation to your house, on the light of these transmitted images, adds more relevance to the case: Belle felt an inexplicable concern, an intuition about a metaphoric storm getting close to Gideon, which should be enough to increase our initial need to meet the gods. Now, seeing these premonitory images clearly indicating a real threat originating from the Underworld hovering over the Earth – I assure you that the need has just become an urgency."

“Well, what I can tell you is that they found us…” David explains, thoughtfully searching his own words for clues on how they should act in the present situation. “To be precise, the gods found us. Actually, Zeus found us; he came to us and told about an intense outburst, from our Emma, addressed to the Sea gods from the sands of the Island. He said it was a completely justifiable outburst that deeply touched them to the point where he came to meet us in our house and allowed us to talk to her. The rest is history but I have no idea how we could try to contact the gods...”

“There is no need, they have already contacted us…” says a voice coming from the backyard, approaching the group. They all turn to the voice direction and meet a smiling Merlin, accompanied by his loyal Apprentice, Jack.

…

_After everyone exchanged greetings, Merlin revealed the reason for his and Jack’s visit. He told them that Jack was meditating in the tower, where they live, when a mirror on the wall began to display the image of a cocoon opening and morphing into a transparent-winged butterfly. Almost in a trance, he called Merlin and they both witnessed the butterfly turning into a woman of extraordinary beauty._

_She introduced herself as Psyche, the goddess of the Soul and the wife of Eros, the god of Love, and told them that she was, once, a mortal princess that became immortal because she drank the gods’ nectar of ambrosia. She then explained to Merlin that the origin of his full name, Merlin Ambrosius, dates back to the desert oasis where he was born. The first trees whose fruits came to be known as ambrosia were original from that oasis although, initially, they had no magical property. Only later, when planted in the orchards of Mount Olympus and irrigated with waters of the Holy Fountains, did the fruits acquire special properties, among them to confer immortality on those who drank the nectar produced from them. Psyche then reveals to Merlin that it was this nectar, drank in the Holy Grail, which made him an immortal Wizard. Or rather quasi-immortal, since immortality is not synonymous with invulnerability - and Merlin, better than anyone, knows this Truth._

_"And why did you come to me to reveal this story?" Merlin asked._

_"Because the Ambrosia trees from the Olympus Orchard are drying up, as well as the waters of the Holy Fountains. Some gods - my husband included, believe that the source of the problem lies in the Underworld Rivers, and we will need the help of the Elysium souls as well as some souls in the Underworld, under the command of Persephone, to locate and neutralize this source. If the problem spreads, everyone may be affected, especially the mortals, on Earth."_

…

The visitors are already gone and W. David and W. Snow are now in their living room. Sit in front of the mirror - functioning again as a magic screen, they watch their daughter playing a piano piece she has dedicated to them. The harmonious notes cross the spaces until pulsating in sync with the two monarchs’ ethereal hearts and, although not seen by her, they feel that she feels their presence. Resigning themselves to what they are allowed, the two send to their Emma - and to the two little points of light shining in her womb - the blessings of their eternal love.

“And they say _rest in peace for all eternity_ …” David mutters.

“Yeah,” Snow chuckles, “they never mention the stormy weather in between two lulls.”

“What can we do, Snow? Psyche didn't explain much beyond what she briefly told Merlin. According to him, she only warned that we will be – her words – ‘activated’ when the right time comes. Until then ... what can we do, Snow?"

"We can listen to the music our daughter is dedicating to us, David; we can send our beloved ones all our best energy. We can keep in tune with the other Snow and David. In practice, they are our representatives on Earth and worship our daughter as their own. In addition to looking after our loved ones, we can keep the flame of Hope alight - theirs and ours...”

On Earth, sensing the presence of her parents, Emma raises her head and looks at the mirror. In a flash, she sees their smiling faces mouthing ‘I love you’ while their image dissipates.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Countryside, White-Nolan’s home

“Neal!”

From the porch of the ranch headquarters Snow shouts for her son, whom she hasn't seen since early in the morning, at the breakfast table.

Looking around, she sighs. The Charming Farm is the fulfillment of an old dream of David combined with more room for the vibrant energy of a preteen practicing light magic and within easy reach for Snow on her way to work. They were well adapted to the routine of a country life close to an urban life but since David accepted Regina's invitation to the Ministry of Defense the farm has not been so carefully taken care of. Snow would not say it has been neglected; on the contrary, it would not be fair to belittle Anton's good work as a farm administrator, but the lack of David's almost magical touches everywhere - in the stable, in the pastures, in the corral - is remarkable. Exception, of course, for the magic bean plantation, always over zealously cared for by Anton. Although magic beans are no longer needed to open portals between realms, as they are now unified into the same time-space dimension, the delicious _feijoada_ prepared with them by Snow for special occasions, an adaptation of the classic Brazilian feijoada - became famous. In fact, its fame crossed the borders of Storybrooke and for the Summer School closing dinner, in Camelot, in response to everyone's insistent requests, she prepared a cauldron of feijoada that deserved the highest praise. The ceremony just couldn't be as triumphant and joyful as Snow would have liked because of the worrying news that began to come from various parts of the United Realms…

PUFFF!!!!

Lost in thought, Snow jumps in fright at Neal's sudden appearance on the porch, surrounded by a pale blue cloud.

“Did you call, mom?”

“Neal, how many times do I have to ask you not to scare me like this? Yes, I called you, my boy. Although we are discussing in the Ministry about setting up a school recess while dealing with the current crisis, classes have not yet been suspended. Are you ready to go?”

“I do but… look, there comes Dad; he seems in a hurry - as always, recently.”

“Snow! I just got a call from Killian warning that Nemo is about to land on the northeast coast. He reported an anomaly in the Enchanted Sea on the same day as the premonitions. It seems that, with the exception of humans and humanoids, all other inhabitants of the oceans exhibited, during a few hours, a completely chaotic behavior as if in a collective trance, an underwater hysteria that only ended with Poseidon's intervention - neither Triton nor Ursula could contain the sea fauna fury - the seas have been very rough, it seems. If that happened with the creatures of the Ocean, now I’m worried about the inland creatures. I’ll call W. Robin, Merida and Kristoff asking for a report on the Enchanted Forest, the Enchanted Highlands’ and the Enchanted Mountains’ wildlife; maybe it’s the case for increasing the vigilance in these areas to protect the animals.” 

“Dad, you are thinking Wish Cruella may be behind all of it, isn’t it?

“Yeah… I'm suspecting she may be behind the erratic behavior of the sea creatures, indeed.”

“Then, Dad, I'm telling you what I am thinking. I think I should work on the protection spell that Gideon taught me so that Wilby won't be left defenseless. And I think we should leave him indoors, is that okay?”

“Agree about protecting Wilby, good idea, son. If you feel safe preparing the magic, go ahead, maybe we should ask Anton to help you in extending the spell to the other animals. Do you think you can manage that? You will be late today for school but it will be worth.”

“Sure Dad, be back in a minute!!” Neal answers already puffing himself into the house to get the ingredients he will need.

“David,” Snow says, “I do not want to increase the overall worry or to generate another panic wave but, is that a case to sanction a general school break?”

“Maybe, but we’ll have to talk to Regina and some ministers first. We will deal with that in Storybrooke, after Neal works in the protection spell, okay?”

On their way to Storybrooke, Snow and David talk about what they are working with and what they would love to do. David knows he is much needed in the present crisis but he wishes he could go back to his farm activities, he misses the country life. Snow is happy in her dreamy work, being able to promote a real revolution on Education…. They keep talking and end up commenting on the good partnership the two Killians are developing at Storybrooke’s PD, despite Emma’s temporary license, and that reminds them how the two Emmas are becoming as close as two close sisters. To be quite honest, they have to admit that not only the two Emmas are tightening their emotional bond, they feel that the ‘girls’ are more and more becoming their very dear twin daughters...

“David, because of the fuzz yesterday night caused by Hope’s description of her vision, I forgot to mention that Emm had called me earlier with good news: they are indeed having twins!”

“That’s great news, Honey,” David smiles at his wife and sighs, “at least one really, really good news.”

“Yeah… two more babies for us to love,” Snow completes, looking at the countryside landscape through the car window.

“Mom,” Neal cut them from the back seat, “isn’t that Zelena’s farmhouse entrance? Look, there is a car getting into there!”

“It’s Robyn’s,” David explains, “she and Alice are temporarily living there while deciding where to move for good, to finally settle down – I guess they are tired of being on the roads. They have traveled a lot in the Land without Magic since they got married.”

“Oh, that reminds me of another novelty, Charming. Did you know that Zelena and Chad are our neighbors now, I mean, sort of?” Snow asks.

“Really? How come? What about Chad, doesn’t he have relatives that will want to visit him?” David asks, impersonating his Defense Minister mode.

“Split-Regina didn’t enter into little details, we talked just a bit, while waiting for Neal and Coralline at the school door, but what I know is that Zelena and Chad moved to Portland, Maine, a couple of weeks ago. It seems that he got a transfer to the East Coast in a scheme that appears to be safe, David, no need to worry. Living in Portland will allow Chad’s relatives - as well as the couple’s friends from San Francisco - to visit them without any suspicion. Regina told me that their house is near Storybrooke’s town line, it looks like Zelena has created an amulet for Chad so that he may cross it whenever he needs regardless of whether she is with him, so they both have free access to the United Realms."

“This is so cool…” Neal smiles dreamily, “I would love to have a strategic base for horseback ridings and explorations outside the Realms…”

“You can get your little horse out of the rain for now, young man. As long as the current crisis is not abated, the only strategic base you are allowed to have is our home, next to your parents," David warns him playfully...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Portland, Maine, Zelena and Chad’s new home

“You were right, the view from the room at the tower top is really beautiful, Zelena: a panoramic view of the city and the sea. A view of Paradise, with this blue sky; and I can imagine how incredible it might be during starry nights, I’m sure they will love it!”

“I agree, it’s perfect for them. It has the exact breadth of sight they asked for, they'll be able to wake up, look out the window, and see the sun rising over Willard Beach. It was really fortunate that we found a house in such particular coordinates with a design that satisfies Robyn's poetic request, and I quote: _an architecture that reminds towers but, at the same time, invokes free space, liberation; a tribute not only to Alice's experience of breaking free from her tower prison but also to my passing ritual of giving up magic in favor of becoming an archer, thus embracing the dream of honoring my father’s memory: a tower symbolizing a springboard for us to fly freely_.”

"Poetic… Robyn was quite inspired when specified her dreamy room in our home if we were to buy a house. Listening to this quoted description leave me with no doubt, they will love their towered room. The house is beautiful. To be honest, it’s a bit too much for just the two of us but it’s fitting to be always full of life and visitors. Besides Robyn and Alice, I hope to get more guests occupying our **4 bedroom** house,” he turns to Zelena.

"They will come, from the Realms **and** from the West Coast, I’m sure. I will love to welcome your parents and our friends from San Francisco. This is a fresh start for us, Chad, but it is also continuity. I am happy to be here, near my family and friends from the Realms and, at the same time, to keep the door open for the world we built to ourselves in the Land without Magic."

All of a sudden, interrupting Zelena's words, a feminine voice echoes off the hexagonal tower walls: "the doors of this house are also open to the worlds below and the worlds above, Zelena!"

Petrified by fright, Chad can only move his eyes toward the woman's form materializing before him and his wife. "What the hell!?" he mutters.

"Technically, not necessarily a 'hell', Chad." Smiling, the beautiful woman walks slowly towards the couple and continues, "please, do not be scared, nor fear, I come in peace. Oh! What a bad behavior on my part... I did not knock neither introduce myself. Forgive my bad manners… So, I ask permission to come in. I’m Persephone," she bows extending both hands to them, “nice to meet you”.

“Persephone, as in…. the goddess? I mean, **Greek Mythology**? Really?” he asks incredulously taking one of her hands.

“Says the Wicked Witch’s husband!” Persephone replies with a small chuckle and immediately corrects herself, “actually, ex-Wicked Witch, nowadays, a respectable sorceress. It’s an honor to finally meet you, Zelena.” 

“Yeah, sure, ah… permission granted, I guess, and, thanks… my pleasure too, Persephone.” Zelena and Persephone shake hands. “I’ve wondered so many times about you and your whereabouts, you have no idea. Hades once spoke to me about you. Despite the hardships you couldn't quite solve, he said you were determined and firm…” Zelena returns the compliment and invites her to the living room on the first floor.

…

“You must be curious about my visit," Persephone explains, "it is natural to be so. I'm not planning to go around in circles, because time to lose is something we no longer have, but... I believe it is necessary for me to explain the context of my visit to you. As a start, I think it is important to make it clear that, in the time count, Hades and I broke up for over a thousand years. While in a marital life, our marriage arrangement was described in the literature with reasonable accuracy. I did in fact alternate - and still do - my stay on Earth and Underworld with a periodicity of six months, although the part that associates this alternation with the creation of the seasons has been very romanticized and _mythicized_. In other words, there are truths and there are myths related to that. Truths refer to the majority of storylines dealing with my relationships in a more personal level, the _mythicized_ part, to the creation of the seasons. You see, I’m not affirming that there is no relation between the cycles of my stay and the seasons; I’m just saying that everything is much more complex and intricate than a metaphoric legend, or myth, describing something that is real but too complex for the rational mind to absorb completely… there are Mysteries and Secrecies that are so named for a reason; for decoding them one needs to combine wisely all sciences, all areas of human knowledge, so to speak...” she smiles reticently.

“But resuming this not so short ‘introduction’, in general Greek myths are about an early world; usually, they explore themes of parental treachery alternating with tales of filial betrayal, love and loyalty - all the essentials of good plot-lines linking birth and cosmic creation. Seen today, they have become ancient stories and part of the ancient mythological worldview. But, believe me, gods and goddesses, existed then and still exist now. We may be known only for the ancient part of our existence, but we are still ‘around’. This way, to contextualize, Demeter is in fact my mother and Zeus, her brother, is, indeed, my father. Athena, Aphrodite, Ares, Apollo, Artemis, Dionysus, Hermes, and Hephaestus are indeed my brothers and sisters. And Hestia, Hera, Demeter, Poseidon, Hades and Zeus are, indeed, brothers and sisters…”

“The moral code of your family is, **indeed** , quite different from ours,” Zelena mutters with high dose of sarcasm.

“Indeed,” Persephone agrees, with a wink, “but you must remember that we are talking about early human civilization. I understand that incest is a taboo now, but it was considered ‘normal’ and most prevalent in families of royal lineage to keep the bloodlines ‘clean and pure’. Non-royalty rarely participated in incest. Maybe that is the origin of all the drama in my family, that and our immortality, but, looking cautiously, even in many religions and traditions of nowadays, the myths of creation start with the narrative of incest…”

“You are right, when we really think about we see that most of them do start this way,” Chad concedes.

“Of course they do. The key is to never be too judgmental and keep in mind all historical and cultural context. We are talking about metaphoric stories explaining complex transcendental science. These stories usually use hyperbolic language to exaggerate some colors, or to emphasize some attributes. Take Hades, for instance. He was not as bad as they usually say, at least until the Olympian Crystal incident. As the god of death and the Underworld, he suffered a bit from a bad image. He is often treated like the Greek version of devil, but that’s a bit of a stretch. To start, Hades never chose the Underworld as his domain. He and his brothers, Zeus and Poseidon, drew straws to see who would be lord of what realm. Zeus drew the Heavens and the Upper world, Poseidon drew the Seas, and Hades drew the Underworld. As the Underworld rulers go, during the time we were married he was a pretty decent king. When Orpheus descended into the Underworld to retrieve his bride, Hades was moved by his pleas and agreed to let the woman go, on the condition that, when leaving, Orpheus wouldn’t look back. You know, he did, of course, and lost her – but that was not Hade’s fault. Today, when I think about it, I see how Hades started to downgrade into darkness because of that passage, which led him to cut the Ambrosia tree in the Underworld. That used to be the only tree of my garden - in that quadrant - that wasn't dry… But it is important to note that he was not responsible for the condemnation or redemption of souls. Those who died were subject to the judgment of demigods, not Hades. As for me, although he did in fact, tricked me to stay in the Underworld - he kidnapped me - after a deal with my father he became a respectful and good husband. Differently from most gods and goddesses, we were both faithful to each other – and quite possessive, I must confess. There was a time that he fell in love with a nymph and I turned her into a mint plant so that my husband wouldn’t be able to have her as a lover. That is not my most glamorous story, I know, but, as far as a marriage between gods goes, those were good times for us,” she sights reminiscent.

After a pause, while Zelena and Chad exchanged discreet glances but didn’t say a word, Persephone continues. “Anyway, things deteriorated fast between us because of that ancient crystal, shaped like a crude lightning bolt, the Olympian Crystal. Because of an old sibling rivalry, the crystal, which belonged to my father, was stolen by Hades. My father, by his turn, cursed Hades' heart and, since then, Hades changed radically. He could not love, he could not feel. You know the story, Zelena. For us, that's when we parted and he became the cruel, vengeful god without noble feelings. Only you, Zelena, was strong enough – and I admire you for that – to penetrate his petrified heart and break the curse with a true love kiss. You were able to see his remaining good, but even that was not enough to lead him into a redemption path. On the contrary, with his distorted mind he deceived you, he schemed against you and your sister, and he caused suffering and losses. Eventually, he ended up losing his immortality. Not even his soul could be saved and, sadly, disintegrated. The irony is that he ceased to exist because of the illegitimate power he wanted to possess. That was the end of Hades but that was not the end of Evil, and that is the reason of my visit today.”

“Are you implying that you came because you didn’t like me not only killing Hades but also disintegrating his soul and your father’s Crystal? Well, I’m sorry and not sorry at the same time. In my defense, I had no option, he was going to disintegrate my sister in the same way he tried to do with Robin right in front of us. You see, I did love Hades, but not to the point of living with the burden of Regina’s death. At the end of the day, after all struggles, many curses and turns of the world, here I am. I met a man who loves me as much as I love him and we built up a healthy and happy life together. Even Regina, despite not being allowed to live side by side with the love of her life, came out of all that victorious. She was able to save his soul by opening her heart to host his soul; in other words, their love was so strong that they could overcome the soul disintegration power of the Olympian Crystal, did you know that? ” Zelena vents, holding tight to her husband's hand.

“Yes, I did, they were impressively brave. And let’s be clear, I’m not here because of Hades or of what happened to him and the Crystal. As I told you, Hades and I rarely spoke or saw each other for over a thousand year. You see, the Underworld is big enough to ‘accommodate’ its King and its Queen in such a way that I always managed to keep my distance from him, mainly because I didn't approve his evil behavior. Only after his death I went back to where you and your friends have been, that place he called _Underbrooke_ \- a section of the Underworld he built to please you. There, I helped Arthur to reorganize the _broken_ _kingdom_ , as Arthur used to call it. Thanks to my intervention, Arthur was able to rescue and to retrieve the essence of some lost souls who had accidentally fallen or been thrown into the Lost Souls river before being judged and without deserving such a sad fate. Actually, to be extremely honest, my coming here is indirectly connected with Hades. Going straight to the point, I came because of Hades’ legacy, the evilness he planted in a land that cannot be called _fertile_ unless the sowing is dry, hard, and… **cruel**. For Evil, the ground is fertile, and that is what Hades sowed. Unfortunately, it seems, the harvest has just began. In fact, the process started a few months ago, a period of great light and love for people from the United Realms thanks to the harmonious waves of the Sweet Suite. Meanwhile, the counterpart was being unfolded _downstairs_ , so to speak, as reported to me by Arthur, when he noticed the first anomalies in the smoke coming from Tartarus.”

“Anomalies?” Chad, increasingly frightened and uncomfortable, interrupts to ask. “What kind of anomalies do you refer to? Could you be more specific?”

“Of course,” Persephone concedes, “I’ll get there. Continuing, I was talking about Arthur. Although he and I have taken every precaution in our bailouts, some lost souls not supposed to get free and to recover their evil ego managed to escape without our help, probably they were helped by the one who took over the Underbrooke’s City Hall and became a stumbling block in Arthur's path: Cruella Deville. Apparently obsessed with the idea of returning to Earth and taking revenge on Emma Swan, who killed her to save her son's life, after freeing some lost souls Cruella stole from the library of Hades one of the ‘Mysteries & Secrecies’ books accessible only to the gods and a few humans who get permission – in this case, granted by me to Arthur."

Taking a sip of tea, Persephone inhales and exhales deeply before continuing. "Here, a parenthesis is needed, since you and others have already been in the Underworld and may wonder about what I'm about to reveal. Despite having similar buildings, as you must know Storybrooke and Underbrooke do not share _exactly_ the same layout - quite the contrary, actually. Particularly, d _ownstairs_ , the public library - where Wish Belle, a soul with unfinished business, works - is adjacent to Hades's forbidden sector. Belle isn't allowed to get in there but she has been given permission to borrow some books from there. To read and decipher their ancient texts she uses a magical translator, a gift of mine, an appreciation for her good behavior and impressive achievements as a researcher. Now, closing the parenthesis and going back on track, Arthur and I found out that Cruella not only had stolen Belle's translator but had also broken the magic lock to the forbidden library. We managed to prevent her from stealing all banned books but one of them she hid and, especially with the help of two other souls, Pan, whom she rescued from the river of Lost Souls, and Wish Rumple, she managed to read - _and learn -_ the content of a very specific Mystery & Secrecy tome: ‘How to clone human bodies’.”

“Is **that** a Mystery, or a Secrecy, **really**?” Zelena interrupts Persephone with a nervous chuckle. “I mean, not that I don’t believe the seriousness of what you are telling us, but I’ve seen so many wish and non-wished versions of people, or split versions, of whatever that it’s really doubtful this is such a mysterious secret…”

“There's a big difference between what you have seen and what I’m referring to: you have seen body-and-soul alternate versions of people, duplication even _triplication_ of people in a so-called quantum process of magic involving the concept of infinite possibilities. I am referring to cloned bodies, you can think about them as empty bodies, ready to host deceased souls in a process that does not involve reincarnation as we know it. It does not involve a restart, a reset with forgetfulness and detachment of the past life, with the loss of ego for starting all over again aiming at a spiritual evolution. In short, their plan is to clone bodies – **your** bodies, before killing you so that in a fraction of seconds they will magically switch places with your souls which will force your souls to descend to the Underworld. This way, by taking your place, they will enter your clones. They also plan to clone all gods’ bodies, after drying our source of immortality. The process of this kind of cloning involves a hibernation state of the cloned body until the new soul enters the empty ‘vehicle’.”

“Bloody hell…” Chad interjects.

“You have no idea how bloody this hell is,” Persephone acquiesces. “The anomalies refer, as I said, to a kind of smoke that may change Nature's behavior across all kingdoms - including the Underworld. They precede, as an alarm, the main and final cloning magic, which involves the use of a special fruit cultivated in the Olympus associated with water from a special fountain there. With them we have indications that our enemies are on their way, unfortunately. Although we managed to send Pan, Cruella, Gaston and James Nolan to Tartarus, attempting to avoid the problem, now we think that sending them may have increased the likelihood that it will occur. Wish Rumple hasn’t been judged yet and remains in Underbrooke, Arthur and I will see what we will do with him, but I guess sending him to Tartarus will not be a good idea…”

After a prolonged silence, during which Zelena and Chad processed the huge amount of information, Persephone concludes: “There are some facts that we don’t know yet, for example, it seems that they have a connection on the Upperworld, some sort of help coming from the United Realms, and we really fear that, led by Pan and Cruella’s souls, the condemned souls may be plotting from Tartarus. As I said, there are lots of things we still don’t know but we do know that the situation goes beyond what our power alone can handle. We need you, humans from Earth and souls from Elysium, to help us. There is a major disaster with proportions that I would not like to think about being forged and we need to prevent that. So, there you have it, the reason of this unexpected visit of mine. I came to ask for your help.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Seashore,  
Wish Regina and Roland’s home

“Roland, where have you been? After my sister Queen announced, this morning, the suspension of classes, I didn't see you anymore; I was starting to worry and thinking about using a location spell... I waited but you took so long that I decided to have lunch first. Now… let's go to the kitchen, my dear, to warm up your food.” Wish Regina tells the 15-year-old as he begins to climb the back porch staircase. 

"No need for worry, Gina, I won’t go too far from here, promise. I was in my other room, at the tree house and didn’t hear you calling because I was chatting with Lucy, Neal and Coralline. Neal and Aline are staying at Lucy's house while their parents are in a meeting with the Queen and the others, at the City Hall." 

"I see… Well, as you know, I attended this meeting via Web, as well as a few other ministers who did not travel to Storybrooke, but in my case I only needed to be present for 2 hours. We decided that, at the moment, the activities of my Social Assistance Ministry will remain in a standby mode, waiting for more information regarding the mysteries behind the children visions and the ocean ‘turbulence’. By the way, one of the absent ministers, Nemo, warned us that he is about to land near our house and I have, since then, been waiting for the Nautilus, cooking a few dishes, a couple of apple pies… I guess they shouldn't be long. Now, about you: seriously? **6** hours of chat?" she asks playfully. “Thankfully, the power consumption of the equipment developed by Nemo and the Dragon is 100% self-sustainable, otherwise people with magic in all United Realms, working in sync, would not be able to energize all transponders that the young people use!" she quips.

“I see no problem in talking too much. Adults can spend a whole day in conversations and meetings – which is accepted as normal. What about us? This is our world too, what happens now affects our future. The current crisis seems to be so serious that the four of us needed to get together to discuss our positions, nothing that won’t be coordinated with what you will decide, don’t worry. Adults are in charge - and we know that, but we needed to align our claims and we can help. Neal and Coralline have magic, Lucy is a True Believer and I am a champion Archer, not to mention our cunning intelligence! And do not forget: as the senior of the group, I’m kind of their leader!” Roland responds proudly, already devouring a heated lasagna.

“We will see about that, young ‘senior’…" Regina’s reply would be longer but, fortunately for Roland, the conversation was interrupted by the arrival of Nemo, Liam Jr, Wish Brennan and Liam Senior, together with Ursula and W. Ariel, who traveled swimming by the Nautilus' side, “just for the fun of it!”

…

"Like Lieutenants Martin & Harris who, by the way, opted to have lunch and stay nested aboard, those four out there are becoming inseparable couples, if you know what I mean..." Brennan smiles muttering under his breath to be heard only by Liam Senior and Regina, the three sat on the oceanfront balcony. He refers to the couples walking arm in arm along the shore with the excuse of digesting Regina's hearty meal but, in fact, looking for an alone time. That is especially valid - it seems - to Liam Jr and W. Ariel, moving away as if in search of a more private corner.

“You prepared a real feast for us, Regina, everything was delicious,” L. Senior says, between sips of an herbal tea.

“Thanks, Liam. Knowing that six people were coming was an ideal excuse for me to try and forget about the problems. Unfortunately I didn’t have time to prepare anything special, I hope you stay long enough to enjoy something more elaborate. Oh yeah… something that doesn't involve seafood, out of respect for Ursula and W.Ariel. Maybe a cheese soufflé with a good red wine...” she plans dreamily. “You know, cooking for me is a therapy, especially when I'm just like now, really worried. There was a time when I used to vent going to the 'witch's cauldron', instead!!” Regina and L. Senior have a good laugh at that, and she goes on, “but now that my witchcraft times are past, my hobby is cooking, I love to try new recipes, combine new seasonings and condiments ... Sometimes I resent from not having a taste keeper more open to novelties, you know, since Roland is not that much given to spices - especially seafood, I must confess. Well, I love the sea, no wonder I chose to live in front of it taking care, obviously, to find a seaside location close to the Enchanted Forest, which is Roland's natural habitat.”

“Well,” Liam Sr. replies bluntly, “if registration for tasting your cuisine is open, I'll be the first in line to appreciate the Chef's production!”

Rubbing his beard thoughtfully, Brennan interrupts the flirtation to ask about Roland, and Regina goes on to explain how the two eventually got closer, and today share a bond resembling the one between a son and a mother.

…

Approaching the balcony, Ursula, accompanied by Nemo, asks:

"Regina, do you know why we came to your house before going to Storybrooke?"

“No, I don’t. Although I feel much honored by your visit, I must confess that I was curious about it,” Regina replies.

“The reason is simple and complicated at the same time, but I'll try to summarize it,” Ursula explains. “The location of your home is special. In fact, Nemo and I found out that some homes in the United Realms are very specially located. I do not know whether by the architects’ intuition or knowledge of occult sciences, or both, but many houses are located at points of telluric energy chakras and they are very useful as a communication channel for the members of my family. You probably know my family tree from literature – so you might know that I'm the daughter of Poseidon's union with Amphitrite and I'm Triton's sister. You might also know, I imagine, that I have many uncles, aunts, and cousins, including my cousin Persephone, daughter of Zeus and Demeter. So… yesterday, Persephone telepathically contacted me to let me know that she was going to visit your half-sister, Zelena, at her new home in Maine. Although it is located outside the borders of the United Realms, Zelena chose a house positioned at one of these energetic crossing points to which I referred, and that opened Persephone's passage to the Earth plane coming from the Underworld. I don't know exactly the subject of their talk, but I do know that my cousin asked me to be at one of these energy points because she needed to talk to me too - with urgency - and the conversation would be lengthy, thus more complicated to sustain, via telepathy, if I were outside of them. In face of that, Nemo and I searched in his maps to locate the nearest point in relation to where we were – in other words, your home was the answer. And this is, my dear friend, the original reason that brought us to your welcoming house. The extra bonus, that is, our great time here and the opportunity to strengthen the emotional ties that bind us, might be a result of one of Cousin Eros’ romps,” Ursula mumbles and Nemo giggles.

“I see, interesting…” Regina replies, pensive. “Well, while Persephone doesn’t contact you, I invite the two of you to join us in our tea time and, then, if possible, I would like to know more about these energy lines and points, that is, if you or Nemo, or both, could teach us about them. If I got the idea roughly right, they may be useful for us to deal with what is coming even though we don’t know yet what it is.”

“I will tell what I can for now,” Nemo addresses the small audience, soon joined by Roland, Liam Jr, and W. Ariel, while Ursula quietly retreats to the living room, “so that Ursula may be free to relax and meditate. Well… let’s start from a scientific fact: there are straight fault lines in the earth’s tectonic plates, to many people known as _ley-lines_. It’s also scientifically known that through these cracks the magnetic energies released are very powerful. Our ancestors have known about these lines for thousands of years: each culture on the planet has known about them yet with different names. Native Indians of this same region where we are right now, for example, used to call them _spirit lines_ because their electro-magnetic energy helped their Shamans to contact the spirits. The druids called them _mystical lines_. In Wales, as in eastern countries, they were called _dragon lines_. For the aboriginal people of Australia these lines were known as _dream lines._ Throughout history all megalithic structures have been strategically built on top of these so called ley lines. These electro-magnetic lines may be seen as veins that receive energy from the sun, thus connecting and affecting every living thing on this planet. The atoms of our bodies, because they are surrounded by electrons, are connected to the earth’s electro-magnetic fields and our heart, as a battery, may be charged by them. Right now, Ursula is in the living room, meditating on one of these crossing points, or megalithic centers, to elevate her electrical aura, intellect, and connection to her higher self, which will activate her energy centers (or chakras).”

“Wow...” Roland exclaims softly.

“Of course there are dark forces that are knowledgeable of these lines and concentrate effort to manipulate these fields and to control or influence the geo-electrical grid. For this reason the access to this knowledge is not allowed to every mortal and few cultures have it completely mapped - the maps in my possession are a rare treasure, among the few out there with the complete grid involving all alternate and superimposed realms – such as the United Realms, which is superimposed to Maine, the Upper world, the Underworld and the Olympus. Around the world, multiple alternate realms, aligned to multiple cultures and traditions, are superimposed, which explains how Henry Mills, our Author, ended up in a realm with another Rapunzel, another Cinderella – which is made possible due to a magic quantum process of infinite possibilities.”

“I have a question, Sir!” Roland raises his hand.

“Go ahead, young man,” Nemo replies in a benevolent tone.

“How is it possible to converge, to the same time and space, characters and stories, known through literature for hundreds of years, which were, according to their origins, mismatched in time and in space? And how come that they all speak the same language - English, in our case?"

"Wow, I'm positively impressed with the complexity of your question... what's your name again, my boy?"

"Roland, sir."

"Very well. So, Roland, the ley lines - which I usually refer to as _Earth’s meridians of energy_ , in an analogy with the millennial Chinese medicine, allow connections that mix time and space and activate, on those that are transported through them, the necessary adjustment of language skill and, sometimes, cultural adaptation. In other words, they equalize the inner communication channel of the person crossing a portal. This means that you need portals, like those opened by magic beans, like the ones I used to open, for the Nautilus, with kraken blood fuel - thanks to Ursula, this is a method I no longer use - or any other magical means to open portals between realms and dimensions. They translate different temporal and spatial planes to converge into the same plane. Before you ask – yeah, I’m seeing your eyes shining while your mind is processing the information - let me tell you one thing. Time travel in the same realm is far more complicated than that between planes of different realms and often requires dark magic. So, back to the convergence of characters originated from different times in History into a common space-time, you’ve got to remember that they are _characters_ like all of us, right here and right now. We obviously know that these characters and stories are absolutely real – **we are real**!" Everyone laughs at that, before Nemo resumes, "the fact that we are known in the Land without Magic literature is also explained by the Earth’s meridian theory: during their dreams, writers, supposed to be our _creators_ , travel through the dream lines and visit our original and very much real realms, they get to know real people that they turn into fiction characters, and by doing it the way they do, they frequently translate their dreams into mixed distortions of our real stories, you know the rest. In summary…” he sighs and pauses for a little while, “there you have it. Are you happy with my answer, Roland? "

"Very, Sir, thank you very much," the boy responds with a distant, dreamy look, sailing the waves of imagination fueled by Nemo's response.

Concluding his explanation, Nemo takes another sip of his tea and finally states, “to conclude, the Grid, with capital letter - that is how I call my maps, establishes higher levels of consciousness in a scale of 7 keys, but this is something to talk about in another day. Let’s hope Ursula will help us in understanding what is going on in our present situation and, also, in knowing what we should do to prevent chaos or to fight potential enemies.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Underworld, Underbrooke

The air is dry, reddened by the pollution caused by a high dose of toxic gas spewing from chimneys spread along the sidewalks. However, for those who inhabit the decaying town, the existence of the permanent anomaly does not affect them yet: they do not properly breathe with lungs; though through their semi-densified souls, molded in the shape of the body they had on earth, runs a viscous liquid which - under the effect of torture, in Hades' time, gushed and bled.

The streets are empty; most of Underbrooke’s inhabitants are gathered in an assembly promoted by Arthur and Persephone, at the City Hall. The subject of the meeting may be or may be not new to everyone except for the two beings walking down Main Street: Wish Belle and Wish Rumple discussing and, in vain, trying to seek an understanding, a convergence of viewpoints.

…

"Rumple, no matter how hard you try to justify it, the fact is that you lied about not acting dominated by your Dark One persona. Dark Ones trick, Dark Ones lie! When Baelfire came back from Neverland, you tricked him and lied to me!"

Tousling his hair with his hands in exasperation, Rumple continues to argue. "Belle, we were a happy family until Regina killed Baelfire and you. We lived years of peace, harmony and love. What difference does a harmless lie make?"

"Harmless? Really? It's the cornerstone of everything that went wrong later, Rumple. It's the first domino, the first lie followed by a string of more lies. It means that all our happiness was grounded in lies. Our harmony was false, and I no longer know if your love was false too. Your love of power has corrupted your noblest feelings, Rumple.”

“How dare you?! Of course I loved you! I love you. Everything I did was because I loved you and Bael more than anything!” Rumple cuts her.

“Rumple, you know that I've always been able to see beyond the Beast, to see your primary light source despite your Dark One persona. The fact that you can't understand a truth as basic as this: our happiness was built on a lie, makes me wonder. It makes me think that you continue, even after you are dead, trying to delude yourself and, as a byproduct, to fool me too!"

"I lost everything Belle, I lost you, I lost my son, differently from the other Rumple I was left with nothing. My only option was to give up. I know I am worse now than I was when you died but ... I had no choice but to surrender to darkness. I lost Hope."

"Don't you see the pattern? Everything and everyone to blame but you! You're victimizing yourself again and we're going around in circles. I know it got harder for you after Bael and I died. But it was hard for me too! After dying we arrived here but he quickly moved on to the Islands of the Blessed. Meanwhile, with this hellish unresolved business called Rumplestiltskin, I've been here for almost 12 years now, always in a library, reading, studying the human psyche, and waiting for my unresolved, unfinished business to come in. Then you arrived, a soul completely darkened but … still, I still hoped, I still do, Rumple. I have not given up on you or on us. I wait because I'm your Hope. Can't you see, Rumple? You haven't lost Hope."

“Nah… you are the one not seeing, Belle. I know that I had lied to you and to Bael but I had good reasons. I did that so that I would be able to trick Regina and Hook by making them believe that she would cast the dark curse and he would follow me in a world where I would be vulnerable. I made them believe that I needed to go the Land without Magic to find my son when, in reality, I had already found him and we were secretly living in peace. All I wanted was Hook to cross the realms and be trapped there, staying there for the rest of his life. And why should I care in betraying Regina? She was Evil, she was a villain. So, I plotted with the fairies to capture her and to steal her magic – in one way or another, the result would be positive: the Enchanted Forest would get rid of two villains. What happened was not exactly what I envisioned, but it worked well, for a while at least. Hook moved to the other Enchanted Forest, to raise his daughter, and we neutralized the Evil Queen’s power - all realms benefited from that. I was convinced, and still am, that the end justifies the means - and the end was **noble** : to live **in** **peace** with you and my son, being a family of nobles with noble attitudes: charitable, generous, fair … Bael became a knight and married a Princess! We lived a happy life, we did!”

“Until we did not,” Belle sighs, and continues, “I don’t know what else I could do or say to make you see, Rumple. I don't know how far you still have in your soul traces of the connection with the Dark Ones lineage, or if it's all just you. I do not know how far you have not understood that lying is like non-consensual, abusive, sex; it is the absence of resonance, of transparency, of respect. There is no nobility where there is a lie. Nobility is, above all, a state of honesty, of sincerity. I’m not saying you did no good to a lot of people, I’m saying you did no good to yourself, mainly. Once I read a text, written by a man called Carl Gustav Jung, in his ‘Memories, Dreams and Reflections’, stating something like: _You may feed the hungry, you may forgive an insult, and you may love your enemy…these are undoubtedly great virtues… But what if you should discover that the poorest of beggar and the most impudent of offenders are all within you, and that you stand in need of your own kindness; that you are the enemy who must be loved? What then_?”

“Are you implying that I should love myself? Well, dearie, that would be the opposite of what you have always said when you accused me of being selfish, don’t you think?”

“Absolutely not, these are two different things and there you are again, trying to locate a loophole in my reasoning. I’m saying that you are your own enemy. Don’t trick me with your word playing, Rumple. You know what I meant. We are both too old and too dead for this kind of game.”

“One more reason for us to go back to Earth, to inhabit healthier and younger bodies, Belle...”

“Please, Rumple, not this nonsense again. I asked Arthur to come for a walk because he knows how and why I know the _news_ he and Persephone are, right now, communicating to everyone and trying to find out who else, besides you, is behind the _plan_. He knows I’m aware of you being behind the sad _news_ …”

“I still don’t see the sad aspect of it. You are neglecting a unique opportunity to keep your memories as Belle intact and be given the experience of a new life without repeating the same mistakes of the previous life. Look at my dark soul, I could evolve towards the light, don’t you see? I would be able to learn what still needs to be taught to me. Just imagine, you and I together, no dark magic this time, no magic at all, no tricks, and no lies: a new beginning – a reincarnation without forgetfulness. The prospect is fabulous: a new life in young bodies ready to express physically the pleasures of loving and being loved. Would you do that, Belle? For us, would you build with me a new life? Would you go back with me, if you knew that the cloning plan would work as it is supposed to work?”

Sighing, despite not breathing, just out of habit, Belle responds. “I love you, Rumple, I honestly do, I know – I sense – that underneath your darkness there are resilient seeds of goodness. But I could never go ahead with you in this craziness. And … you know what? I’m **so** tired; I need to evolve, I need to rest in peace.” Slowly, head down, Belle walks away from him, leaving Rumple completely alone.

…

 _ **"Fate behaves irrationally, and the energy of life inconveniently demands a gradient agreeable to itself; otherwise it simple gets dammed up and turns destructive. It regresses to former situations. […] Psychic energy is a very fastidious thing which insists on fulfillment of its own conditions. However much energy may be present, we cannot make it serviceable until we have succeeded in finding the right gradient. […] Life can flow forward only along the path of the gradient. But there is no energy unless there is a tension of opposites; hence it is necessary to discover the opposite to the attitude of the conscious mind. It is interesting to see how this compensation by opposites also plays its part in the historical theories of neurosis. Freud’s theory espoused Eros; Adler’s the will to power. Logically, the opposite of love is hate, and of Eros, Phobos (fear): but psychologically it is the will to power. Where love reigns, there is no will to power; and where the will to power is paramount, love is lacking. The one is but the shadow of the other: the man who adopts the standpoint of Eros finds his compensatory opposite in the will to power, and that of the man who puts the accent on power is Eros. Seen from the one-sided point of view of the conscious attitude, the shadow is an inferior component of the personality and is consequently repressed through intensive resistance. […] The conscious mind is on top, the shadow underneath, and just as high always longs for low and hot for cold, so all consciousness, perhaps without being aware of it, seeks its unconscious opposite, lacking which it is doomed to stagnation, congestion, and ossification. Life is born only of the spark of opposites…"**_ (Carl G. Jung, Two Essays on Analytical Psychology)

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	11. 8x11: Cry Me A River

_**“Between the world of the living and that of the dead there are great rivers and dread streams. First, greatest and outermost is Oceanus, which winds about the earth and the sea with nine rings, but is also a subterranean river divided into 5 streams. […]** _

_**Styx, the river of Hatred, of the Lost Souls, is the largest river of the five as it circles the Underworld seven times. […]** _

_**Lethe is the river of oblivion. Upon entering the Underworld, the dead who drink the waters of Lethe forget their earthly existence. […]** _

_**Acheron is the River of Woe or Pain. The ferryman Charon ferries the dead across the Acheron to transport them from the upper to the lower world. […]** _

_**Phlegethon, the River of Fire, is said to travel to the depths of the Underworld where land is filled with fire and the most sinister souls live. River Phlegethon also leads to Tartarus, which is where the prison of the Titans is located. […]** _

_**Cocytus, the River of Wailing, is the river of cries and lamentation and flows into River Acheron, making it the only river that does not flow directly into the Underworld. […]”** _ [[Ref]](https://www.thoughtco.com/rivers-of-the-greek-underworld-118772)

* * *

# Storybrooke, Swan-Jones home

Not all the leaves have fallen from the trees, not all the cold has landed in the United Realms. Outside, autumn reigns with only a hint of snow being gestated in the gray sky. Although the temperatures are progressively falling, the interior of every home is progressively warming up, not only through heaters but also via a wave of solidarity and empathy spreading in a high speed throughout the united realms connecting and bringing people together.

…

"Little love of mine, please ... outside the house the temperature is too low for this sleeveless blue dress, trust this handsome sailor - who loves you too much - and wear these beautiful long trousers that match the red boots **and** the blue beanie, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy, if you say so ... But **then** I need to match the hairpins with the sailor jacket, which is dark blue just like yours. Because I'm a cute pirate too! And I want to braid like my Godmom, aside, only my braid will be shorter than hers because my hair is shorter. Then I will put the beanie on…" Hope says and runs to pick up the hair ornaments in her parent’s room.

"Sometimes I think I'm going to burst out of love, Swan..." Killian gets up and turns to the doorway, from where Emma watched the scene between daughter and father with a smile on her lips, immediately and properly kissed by her husband.

“Then there are two of us almost bursting out of love, Killian!” Emma replies and completes with a sigh, “after two years of love, joy and surprises in succession, I can't imagine life without our daughter's cuteness or… without my daughter's father that turns me on with a simple kiss… ” 

Hugging Killian tightly enough to feel the length and hardness of his response, she murmurs in his ear: “I want you again, can you believe that?” 

“I can, and I need you too, love, so much it hurts,” his smiling and whispered answer returns.

“Mommy! Ekii… no,” she corrects herself, always trying to be impeccable with her language, “Excuse me! I need your help with the braid and the hairpins, please!”

…

The trip to Arendelle is relatively short, especially for the black sedan that Killian bought in Portland. What once could be considered almost inconceivable today is normal: a 300-year-old pirate driving a 4-door car with his wife in the passenger seat and his daughter in the back seat. Actually, being a Survivor that has overcome death, unconceivable is not a widely used word. So, for a man that is a _hell of a captain_ , driving a car turned out to be a walk in the park and he found himself as being a natural. Of course, before reaching this stage, Killian struggled with some obstacles but being so close to a brother and co-worker with the same physical disability motivated him and facilitated his adaptation to a new prosthesis jointly developed by Nemo, Dragon and Whale combining magic, technology and neuroscience. The two prostheses are the closest to replacing a natural hand: they do not require a harness and are controlled by nerves and electrical impulses from their residual limbs directly connected to their brains. This way, their prosthetic hands are able to send signals back to their brains, allowing them to feel when their hands are open or closed and how much grip pressure they are applying. Thanks to Key's encouragement, Killian finally gave up the old hook and about a month ago, after completing the training period to adapt to the new devices, they practically only use the artificial hands. The downside is that the hands depend on batteries that need to be recharged often but he and Key, with the support of their wives, have been able to keep up the routine of one complete recharge during the night and a half one, when necessary, along the day. 

…

"Although cold, I would expect cooler this time of the year," Emma comments looking out the window. "Elsa told me she prefers not to interfere with the weather, but Anna and Kristoff's insistent requests may change her mind. After all, for the Adventure Tourism Ministry, tourism at the ski resorts is important; I’ve heard that Anna and Kris were planning a winter’s Festival & Games for this year. Now I don’t know if it will happen, I hope it will but, still… It could be a nice program to improve the tourism between realms, you know? Since Regina reunited the realms, everyone, out of Storybrooke’s original population, had to adapt to a sort of climate and cultural change driven by Maine’s coordinates. Take the case of Agrabah, for example. Although temperatures in Dryland are kept, by magic, as high as a tropical land, which allows them to preserve their architecture and most of their costumes, they are not in a desert anymore; thus winter for them, in their daytime, has gotten a bit tougher than before..."

Looking in the rearview mirror, Killian gives Emma a wink. "Hope already slept, Love. From here to Arendelle it's still about 80 miles. I'll send the music to the backseat speakers; it's a soft song that will soothe our girl's dreams." After a pause, Killian continues. "So, my love, about the weather changes, you were saying…”

“I was saying that the soothing music sounding from the backseat speakers while she sleeps will let us talk without her listening.”

“We need to speak low,” he whispers.

“Yeah,” Emma agrees, “let’s talk.”

… 

Emma tells Killian what she and Emm learned about Persephone’s revelations during a chat with Snow, Guinevere, Jasmine, Tiana and Cindy that took them almost all morning with interruptions for more news transmitted by Regina to Snow. On his part, Killian reciprocates reproducing the instructions transmitted a couple of hours ago by Nemo to Regina and David who, in a chat, retransmitted them to Killian and Key. Then, after their talk, David sent a statement containing a summary of what was discussed to all heads of government and ministers. 

“Ursula was very specific, love. According to Persephone, the souls of Tartarus might have an important connection on Earth - our suspicions fall on Wish Pan and Wish Cruella, primarily, but Aladdin was charged with making sure with Eric and Ariel that the urn where Jafar is frozen is properly locked and shielded. This connection with Tartarus, probably via Underbrooke, must be neutralized.”

Emma doesn’t say a word, just nods, and remains circumspect while processing the news. Killian, then, continues. “Lancelot called David about an hour ago, he has contacted Kristoff, who offered to check it out but, according to what he already knows, the mountain where Wish Rumple’s Castle is located has been surrounded by an impenetrable invisible barrier, probably built with dark magic. In face of that, David said that Regina would call Gideon, that’s probably happening right now while we talk, to ask him to study some kind of magic that could break this barrier in case we need to get in there for a direct confrontation. On the other hand, we don't know if anyone inside the castle can possibly get out, I personally think that they can, which leaves us at a disadvantage.”

Killian sighs before continuing. “What gets me really worried, love, comes from Ursula's other information. She was specific with her instructions and they concern our most precious treasure, sleeping in the backseat. I’ve made up this visit to Elsa because you and I are supposed to lead part of a gathering recommended by Ursula. I couldn’t explain with details before because Hope was nearby and totally alert, then I’m glad you picked up the idea of something more going on without questioning, you really are amazing, Love. But back on track, let’s talk about this _gathering_. After David explained about the need of gathering young people Key and I started to elaborate the creation of four groups to coordinate the activities. We sketched a preliminary scheme and I plan to discuss them in depth with David, Lancelot and Key, in Arendelle (Emm will stay in Storybrooke, with your mother and Neal). According to these preliminary strategies, the so called Group A - you and I are part of it, by the way, will gather the youngest people (preschool children) in as many places as necessary. Actually, I will assist this group more directly but I won’t be able to stay in the same shelter all the time. Gathering will make it easier to protect them instead of individual measures spread throughout the realms. It is riskier, in case the protection spell does not work properly, but we are working with the thought that it will work, everything depends on that. The group leaders are responsible for the logistics to accommodate the children and for blocking the crossing points on the earth grid meridians that are close to the _shelters_ – let’s call them this way. By doing so, we will try to prevent the souls from coming to the Upperworld. In group B, Key, Emm, Split Regina, Snow and others will lead a team whose mission is similar to ours but in their case they will gather the teens and preteens.”

“Who else will be in our group, Killian?”

“I’m not sure - these assignments are preliminary and I remember only a few names: Elsa, Ashley, Aurora and... I have them listed in a notepad. Let me see if I remember more names of group B… hmm... Lancelot & Guinevere and, I think, Jasmine & Aladdin. Group C is the largest one and will be led by David and Regina. It includes, among other leaders… let me see: Merida & Mulan, Tiana & Naveen, Wish Robin & the Merry Men, Dorothy & Red, Abigail & Frederick and Anna & Kristoff and the Enchanted Forest Fairies led by Blue and Wish Blue. This group must be largest because it covers the largest group of people in need of protection: the young adults. So, they will coordinate the activities to gather as much young adults as they can, covering all quadrants of the Realms. The criterion for defining the age of young adults is: under 40 years. Meanwhile, Henry & Cindy, with the help of Zelena & Co. and also Jefferson (in charge of Westside Storybrooke) will cover the capital. Once the kids, teens and preteens are protected, Key and I will join group D, led by Nemo and his Nautilus crew, now with the addition of Eric and Wish Regina – she told Regina that they may need one more person with magic. We will help Smee and Wish Smee, who will be sailing the two Jollys. Our mission will be to block the grid’s crossing points in the Enchanted Sea and in the Enchanted Islands Archipelago – for that, Ursula, Ariel, Wish Ariel, some Sea Nymphs, Triton and even Poseidon will help to coordinate the operation in the Sea, and Tiger-lily and Wish Tiger-lily on the islands.“

“These are the four groups of an operation that Henry has already named: _Operation Body & Soul ,_” he chuckles. “And to think on the irony of our love making, a few nights ago, when I sang that song for you – how would I imagine such a surreal threat happening a few days later?! We talked about Persephone’s garden, remember? Blood hell, what a premonition; as complex as it is at least we have a plan, almost as crazy as our enemies’ plan… I honestly hope ours will work,” he sighs and scan his memory to see if he is missing some information. “Ah! One more thing: The overall command will probably be based in one of the castles that were being reformed to become a college or, maybe, on the Dragons’ castle in the Enchanted Seashore – they haven’t decided yet. From there, or from both places, I guess, Regina, David, the fairies, the Dragon, Maleficent and Lily will supervise the groups. According to Ursula, there will be probably more help coming from Heaven, and/or from the Olympus, it seems that they need our help as much as we need theirs, but she was not too specific about that and Nemo didn’t ask...”

“What a plan,” Emma murmurs, “I’m not sure if I cry or laugh nervously.”

…

“I know it's hard to come up with a better plan, I mean, there is nothing to really **like** in this craziness, but I think it's a good idea to treat the problem as one unified problem concerned to one huge community of thousands of people… I think it's important to spread this feeling because I know human nature. I know we must be prepared to deal with a kind of individualist reaction, out of panic, perhaps, but still... We need to plan strategies to neutralize pretty fast the more self-centered reactions opposing to our proposal, which is a collective approach. I can picture people saying: _I only care to protect my little family_ or _… I’ll save my ass and my kids only_ … You know what I mean? The dimension of the problem is so transcendental that the only way to deal with it is by keeping alive a strong bond, a strong spirit of collective. Definitely, that is the only approach that can be given to such a collective problem.”

Smiling nervously, Emma continues. “I know I’m bubbling but I’m kind of nervous here, you know? That said I want you to know that I’m really proud of how everyone is playing his/her part within this team spirit. Everything is so scary and we must be prepared to be even more on the edge, you know?” After a pause to breathe, Emma says: “Oh my… Based on how powered by adrenaline we are, I guess my Dad, or even Regina, must be in a worse state than us, I need to call Mom and Henry as soon as we arrive in Arendelle... Here, breathe slowly and take this, honey.” Emma offers him a bottle of water while she also drinks another bottle. She is completely stunned, scared and, at the same time, impressed by Killian's brain for memorizing so many schemes and names ( _might be his military strategy training_ , she thinks).

“Thanks, Swan. We will remain together no matter what, love. Even if temporarily in different locations, we must keep in mind that we are all connected, literally… Blood hell, it’s all too much, don’t you think? I confess that got a little dizzy when David spit all that information and we discussed the preliminary plans. He took note of everything and sent the drafts to me and Key - I explained the planning to you visualizing these schemes. You know, I have a pretty good visual memory, and I needed to remember David’s sketches to describe them to you,” he says, as if reading her thoughts, and ads with a chuckle, “apparently, the heavens count on us and we count on the heavens, we're all just fine...”

“For Heavens’ sake…” Emma murmurs. 

After a long pause, she speaks. “Oh! I forgot to tell you. Persephone opened a channel for Zelena and Chad, through a vortex in their new home, in Portland. Since then they can come and go easily through this magic channel that goes straight to Zelena’s farmhouse, near Storybrooke. As you know, at the moment the house is inhabited by Robyn and Alice…”

Another pause for more processing and Emma gets courage to question: “Now, apart from what I understood - and what I don’t but I’m afraid to ask about - what the hell is this grid of meridian lines? Are they the same geographic meridians we learn about at school?”

“I’m afraid they are not the same you’ve got to know at school, Swan, though I’ve known them since the Navy Academy. I’ll tell you what I know…”

…

“Mooommyyy …?! Daaaddyy …?”

“Yes, Honey?” Emma replies.

“Are we there yet?”

“Aye, we are practically there, my little Pirate, we will arrive in time for dinner,” Killian looks and smiles at his daughter through the rearview mirror while muting the playlist. 

“I'm thirsty and a bit hungry!”

"There's a little bottle of water with a straw, and some snacks, in front of you, in the pocket at the back of my seat," Emma explains and asks: "did you find them?"

“Aye, thanks Mommy.”

…

“Look, Hope!” Killian says pointing to a group of houses surrounding a castle, “Arendelle!”

“Yay!!!!” the little girl exclaims excitedly and dreamy at the same time, “I miss my God-mom so much!” and then, after a pause when she looked at the sky thoughtfully, she adds, “I need to tell you about my dream…”

“A dream…?” Emma asks, “were you dreaming, Sweetheart?”

“Aye. It was a good dream, Mommy, but it was also so sad... I visited my Wish grandparents in Heaven; they kissed and hugged me tight with much love, then they gave me a cake so yummy, and a berry juice - that was good. Then they asked me to be obedient to you and to my God Mom because there are bad souls wanting to occupy empty bodies of children and young people - that was sad,” she sighs.

Emma and Killian remain in silence, feeling a deep respect for their daughter’s sensitivity and perception, and a need to protect her at any cost from all evil unaware of any kind of boundary. Unlike when they both experienced the darkness of their own souls, the strength of their love illuminated them along the crossing they had to undertake. 

Despite the even more shadowy current perspective, the same strong force still soothes Killian and Emma’s hearts: the force of Love. As the black sedan approaches Arendelle, in the Universe’s womb the mysterious force of Love prepares to illuminate and protect all those aligned with the frequencies of Light and Peace from the emptiness of souls lost in the senseless darkness.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Underworld, Tartarus

“Cruella, we just need to get to the Styx ...” he murmurs angry.

“Get to the Styx, Pan? Really, **Darling**?” she replies angrier. “After all my effort to get you, James and Gaston out of there, you tell me that the way out of these hellish fields is through the river of lost souls? And how do you want to do that, may I ask you? Swimming in the Pyriphlegethon’s flames first? And even if we managed to cross the Pyriphlegethon **again** – remember that they brought us here through it, once finding the Styx, would we have to swim? You may not remember the state you were in, but I do and I also remember how hard it was to steal the spell that Persephone prepared to take Milah, Em and a few other souls out of that state of mind, that torpor of confusion and oblivion induced by the waters of the river - it's called river of lost souls for a reason, don't you think? I’m not doing that again. And even if I wanted to do, where would I get the ingredients for the formula? It was a struggle to steal a sample of what Persephone prepared, I don’t know the formula. Last but not least, I wouldn’t be able to act because my mind would be as confused as yours.”

“We won’t fall on the Styx and won’t get out through the Pyriphlegethon – we will cross it to reach the other bank, we may use a boat or… improvise with the beasts. Remember those beasts guarding the east side of the wall? You will use your magic, even distorted and more unpredictable here; it will work to control the beasts. This part of the plan after we cross the Pyriphlegethon I haven’t developed completely yet…”

“How well planned this strategy of yours is,” Cruella mumbles with sarcasm.

“Never mind, you know what? My brilliant mind has just made up the complete plan: perhaps some of the beasts may be used to take us through the Styx, they may be our ‘boat’, so to speak. We just need to find a trail through the labyrinth of tunnels that led to the doors they guard – hey!” he says in a snap, “we can use the doors as a boat, why not? I’m just telling you, water is the key for us to escape. Tartarus is the lowest abyss beneath the earth where all waters originate; all rivers flow into the chasm of Tartarus and flow out of it again. You have already proved it is possible to reach the upperworld through water: you’ve been able to send your magic until the Ocean, there has to be another way to get out…”

“I know what I did, but I was in Underbrooke and Wish Cruella and Wish Pan helped from the upperworld. I don’t know... I used the highest strength of my magic to reach the Ocean and the only thing we got was a turbulence that affected the sea creatures and then what? That won’t take us from here, Pan!”

“I know, but your magic is essential for us to control the beasts here, you just need to be careful. Because of your _experiment_ Arthur and Persephone found out about our plot and we ended up down here. I’m not giving up Cruella. They say we must do a lemonade with the lemons we are given. So, they gave us hell, we will use hell in our favor. Right now Gaston and James are gathering as many souls as they can; we are all going to escape.” 

“That’s easier said than done. Now, please, don’t even try to get to the Titans’ sector to try and free them. I don’t trust them. They may be powerful, but the guardians there are the worst.”

“No Titans, thank you. They will interfere in our plan to take back their place in Olympus. The god’s places and bodies will be ours, Cruella, _darling_ , once we cut their immortality source. I don’t trust the Titans either.”

“ **I don’t trust any soul here** , Pan. We are surrounded by traitors, murders, psychopaths, all kind of sickness of the soul, you name the demon: we have it here - Hatred, Grief, Anxiety, Diseases, Fear, Hunger, Death, Agony, Hypnos, Guilty, War, Discord...”

“Don’t I know? We are in bad company, Cruella _Deville_. Last time I trusted someone I was given a glass with the Styx' water to drink. But let’s be honest for once, we're in our natural habitat, we get to be able to deal with these demons.”

“Tartarus is impenetrable and there is no exit from it, this is hell, Pan, or should I say, Malcom?” she asks provocatively looking at him from top to bottom.

Ignoring the teasing, he proceeds. “I've investigated more than you think. While you cuddle your pessimism, I've been doing my research. Tartarus is a gloomy place, a realm of pure Darkness - which we both know. They say it is as far distant from earth as earth is from the sky. We’ve seen the threefold wall around it and we know that the river Pyriphlegethon, with its flames and clashing rocks, surrounds the walls. In the main entrance, I noticed when we crossed it, there is an enormous portal with solid pillars that even the Titans cannot break. Have you seen a being with a bloody robe sit at the top of its tower? Dr. Facilier, with whom I was talking earlier, found out that her name is Tisiphone, she is one of the Erinyes, sleepless day and night guarding that entrance.”

“Impressive but I’m still not seeing the way for us to escape, _Pancom_.”

“Go fuck yourself in hell with your Pan plus Malcom game!” he explodes.

“Already there, already here, you fake Pan, though not fucking myself yet. By the way, I've done my research too, pretty little boy – tsc, tsc, must be so tiny…. Did you know that the real Pan is the god of the wild, shepherds and flocks, nature of mountain wilds, rustic music and impromptus, and companion of the nymphs? Most importantly, he is famous for his sexual powers, and is often depicted with a phallus!?! Ha! I got you, **boy**!”

“Shut up and don’t play with explosive fire. Just listen carefully to me, you imprudent woman. On an opposite threshold, close to the secondary doors, there are many other beasts: Centaurs, Gorgons, Hydra from Lerna, Chimera, the Harpies, and others. Do you know what these demons have in common? They are mostly animals. They will be our gateway, you just need to concentrate, to meditate, and use your magic to control them. I know you can do that. Use your sexual energy…”

“How dare you?”

“Hey, don’t look at me like that; this is not what you are thinking. I envy… I mean, I know about your wild _activities_ with James, so… be empowered by them, _darling_. If necessary amplify your sexual magnetism in an enormous orgy with all of us. Yeah… fuck all of us at once; it will be the greatest and dirtiest fuck of your and our dark lives and deaths and you will fuck hate it with all your strength in an explosion of the darkest orgasm you ever had, the darkest empowerment. Can you imagine that? We are all already dead; there is no limit for what our souls can do and stand. Imagine this: all of us madly high in a crazy frenzy of wild, limitless pleasure and sexual ecstasy, all perversions and perverted together - me, James, Gaston, Facilier, Nimue and many others at your service, fucking you hard and being fucked by you, being deliciously tortured by your evil soul, our darkest goddess… an epic orgy that will give you enough hatred energy to control any hellish beast you want. Control all beasts to carry all of us across the Pyriphlegethon.”

“You have turned me on, darling, stop the dirty talk or I’ll fuck you hard right here, right now.”

“Save that for later, Deville. So, continuing without exciting your libido, or mine.... “

“Too late for a go back now, dear.”

“We will see about that. So, after jumping, so to speak, the Pyriphlegethon, we run through the dried Mourning Fields until reaching the Styx. There we will need to improvise a few boats, but if we manage to get there, we will build a ship, if necessary, you know? After what I saw you doing in Underbrooke, I know that your magic is still strong, despite more unpredictable than before, and perhaps that’s because it is a consequence of Isaac’s writing, meaning it has been empowered by a device that belonged to the gods. I’ve got less lucky but, even so, Facilier and I still have a bit of magic, so does Nimue and Zozo - we will manage to add our residual magic and we will go back to Underbrooke in one way or another.”

“Even if the first delicious part of your fucking plan works,” she spreads her legs for easy access of her hands to her most erotic zones and starts to masturbate in front of him, rolling her eyes and licking her red lips slowly and languidly, “remember that Arthur has guardians around Underbrooke and they are not beasts. His demons, ahnhnh… are not animals for me to control, the only one that was an animal is no more, ohhhh…” 

Trying hard to concentrate on his plan and not on Cruella’s activities in front of him, Pan replies, “this will not stop us; on the contrary, again, we will make lemonade with the lemons they give us. Think with me: we know that Cerberus is no more, that means one guardian less… we just need to find the path leading to the dungeons he used to guard. Remember that we still have an ally there: Wish Rumple. He may be our connection with the Upperworld because we won’t be able to circulate, we will need to hide. I know he has been conflicted, but I know my son, even in his wish version – always a weak, always a coward, he will cooperate because he wants to go back to life.”

“This kind of expectation, I mean, ahnnmm… expecting everything to go right, is definitely not my thing – blagh,” she simulates a strong repulsion, as if vomiting, before resuming her self-massage on her breasts and lower belly with a low talk, “but this time I truly hope you are right, darling. Hamm, how delicious … I’m so turned on by only imagining, Pannn …. how delicious you and I together would be, beating, fucking and harming each other senselessly without ever dying: two immortal bodies to exercise the infinite cruelty of our souls - have you ever imagined that?” she licks her lips and closes her eyes, curling her pelvis back and forth at a frantic pace.

Visibly aroused but still fighting his almost uncontrollable desire, about to ignite a nuclear explosion, he mumbles “listen, I need to get out of here before I lose my self-control. Let’s gather our group. Where are James and Gaston?”

“Last time I saw them,” she whispers, moaning even more seductively. “They were getting acquainted with Facilier and a few other _addictions…_ ” she explains as the volume of her moaning increases.

“Let’s find them,” he turns his head, avoiding looking at her. “Once in Underbrooke, we will be able to work on the cloning magic, do you still have it?”

“You mean the _Mysteries & Secrecies _book?” She asks in between screams that foretell the nearness of an orgasmic climax. “Not with me anymore, Darling. Persephone, that bitch, took it back before sending me to Tartarus, but I don’t need that bloody book anymore, Pan…Malcomnmn… Pannnn… oh Pan…humnmnm, humnmnm, oh fucks… I need you so hard on me… I have memorized all instructions, hmmm, hmmm, hell yeah… I remember every word of the cloning spell and I can share my power, I want so much to share it all with you, only you, all words, all of me, so that we both will remember it, together, as the most powerful beings, only the two of us knowing how to cut the gods’ mortality and become immortal ourselves in our new _divine_ bodies, only the two of us merging and…fucking … together …as gods… forever… ahnhnh… ohnhnh!!!!”

“ **ENOUGH**!!” He shouts angrily, jumping, shooting and punching the air nervously almost with fire leaping through his eyes. After spinning quickly in small circles running nervously his hands through his hair multiple times, he slowly turns to Cruella. Opening a mischievously dangerous smile and penetrating his hypnotic look into her eyes, red by the intensity of her evil desire, he finally says in a low voice. “You are a dark genius, Cruella Deville, and I want to fuck you so much and so hard it hurts and will hurt even more! Forget about gathering the others, we will fuck them all – later and together as equals in the command, because your magic needs the boosting empowerment for controlling the beasts of the gates and because that will boost the magic of us all who still have magic. Now, listen to me, you are mine, only mine, and I’m yours, only yours. I will fuck them with you later but now, at first, there will be only you and me. I surrender myself to you, Deville, I’m completely yours, enslave me and fuck me forever then I’ll enslave you and will fuck you forever under my command. You’ll have me completely yours under your command and eternally turned on to fuck you senselessly. Go ahead and touch me, lick me, suck me, ride me, teach me this bloody spell while we rehearse that epic collective fuck. Now it will be just the two of us melting into each other while you split the ingredients out!”

“This is not a talk for the boy that did not want to be an adult, tsc, tsc…” she murmurs already trembling and taking off her crumbling clothes while thirsty stretching out her tongue like a glass-eyed snake.

“Forget the boy, my deliciously perverted, dirt and evil female soulmate; I’m more than a thousand year old - really old and perverted, dirt and evil male soul going to inhabit a god’s body and so are you, **my** goddess. I waited hundreds of years for you, Cruella Deville. You are my equal. Prepare to go to the lowest and highest peaks of your eternally dirt existence and stay there with me, mine, forever…” he replies possessively, already naked, hard, thick and long… licking and sucking her soul entirely.

…

“Fucking yeeessss!!” she reaches another orgasm, trembling with insatiable desire and profound pain after being brutally whipped in every part of her soul, from the most visible to the most hidden. “I have finally found my match!!!” Screaming and laughing madly she kneels down to lick and suck his bloody member with her hungry mouth, closing her eyes in anticipation of more intense peaks of pain to come for him caused by the bites of her sharp teeth. 

“Ahnhnh!” he moans ecstatically as they stay, for a while, alternating the command of a barbaric communion of wild murdering instincts in a completely depraved sex.

After what seemed to them an eternity of oral and anal intercourse with mutual floggings, she throws herself over him, rolling over to stay on top, with the absolute control of their exchange. Pan is covered in a blood-like substance, screaming with pain and pleasure when Cruella, disheveled, sore and bloody from head to toe, finally decides to wrap him with her flaming insides whispering into his ears “Shut up and let me ride your hot, thick, long and delicious dick - **my** mast and **my** master, all mine, only mine and nobody else. Penetrate my soul and fill me with all your fluid hatred while I teach you how to make mortal the gods’ bodies, and how to clone them for creating our immortal dwelling.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Forest, Evil Queen's Castle

Outside, cold winds blow in the afternoon falling over the United Realms. Inside, sitting on the sofa placed where used to be the throne room, Split Regina and her husband, Wish Robin, rest from the cleaning they have been doing, since early in the morning, in search of ancient scrolls with a specific protection spell formula - much simpler to prepare than Gideon's alternate potion.

“Truth be said, I missed sitting here with you, Regina. Seen from inside, and discounting the gigantic spears surrounding the castle to give it a dark fortress resemblance,” Robin confesses, “the architecture has its charms and creates a peaceful interior atmosphere of light and shadow.” 

“I’m glad you noticed that. I chose the Gothic style for this castle purposefully to impose a balance to darkness. I’m not sure if you know but the word _Gothic_ is wrongly associated with darkness, or ghostly pale people wearing black. The original Gothic style was actually developed to bring sunshine into people’s lives. I’m particularly fond of its most fundamental element: the pointed arch. From what I’ve experienced in all the many years I lived here, the pointed arch relieves some of the thrust, and therefore, the stress on other structural elements. Technically, an architect once explained to me that by using the pointed arch it became possible to reduce the size of the columns or piers that supported the arch.” 

“This architect was right, at least I feel that it works the way he said, I mean, I feel lightness in the structure. You know, Regina, despite the relatively short time we lived here… almost 7 years, isn’t it? 6 and a half, to be more precise, we have built many good memories in this castle.”

“If we consider only this period, it was the happiest time of my life. A time for a lot of learning, for a new beginning for the both of us and for our lovely daughter,” Regina recalls. “But before that, that is before the more than 30 years that I stayed in Storybrooke – those cursed and non-cursed years - the memories of life in this castle still reverberate in my heart as a time of darkness in my soul. Looking at it closely, the darkness translated into a seemingly eternal pain. Even when I thought I was feeling a kind of pleasure from exercising the illusion of being powerful, in reality I was suffering, enslaved to a pain that seemed to never go away. I got really close to the abysm beyond which, I guess, there is no repair, there is no coming back. Seen from the perspective of nowadays, I must say: what a transformation I’ve been through! I was saved from a destiny of eternal misery, you know, I escaped from the shadows to find the sunshine, just like the light finds its way through these pointed arches and stained glass windows.”

“We both have been saved, my love, remember that my heart was not that lighty too, on the contrary. According to what your sister told me about the other Robin’s path, my path, in contrast to his, guided me to a hopeless and solitary life which led me to a selfish attitude. We both grew together here, Regina. And then, since the adoption of our sweet Coralline everything got a new perspective. Our recent move to a new venue reflected our need to live in a more resourceful home so as to bring our daughter closer to the lifestyle she naturally chose. Cora is entering a new phase of her pre-teen life. And for us, in our growth - individually and as a couple, we are evolving with her my dear. If we add these new activities of the Forest and Wildlife Ministry ... voila! We did the right move. I am convinced that turning the castle into the headquarters of the Ministry was a right decision.”

“I agree. Our new home is more comfortable and modern than this one and not far from here. Actually, when we think about it, nothing in the United Realms is really far away. Frankly, I don't regret moving from the castle. Looking back, I remember when you found that nearly four years old girl... Scared and isolated from the group of children rescued from the Dark Realm after Fiona, the Dark Fairy, was turned into dust. She was completely frightened. Remember? she didn’t know her parents and no one never appeared to claim her custody, she had no one looking after her except passersby in the woods where she wandered, she had no name and wasn't even aware that she had magical powers – and because of her power everyone used to run away from her… When I saw that so scared little girl, oh Robin, it was love at first sight, remember? So intense that she changed our lives for best and forever. Although my love for Henry is intense and, now, healthier, during his childhood it was a love tainted by the diseases of my soul. On the other hand, with you and Cora it's so different.... I’m glad that all those children from the Dark Realm ended up being adopted and found welcoming new homes but I’m especially glad that we found our daughter. For me she is a second chance, a gift from heaven. Sometimes I don’t believe I’m living the dream coming true of a second maternity, healthier this time…” 

“Our Cora…” he sighs.

“Yeah, our impressively smart girl… You didn't know my mother, the other Cora, but she was quite impressive too and perhaps her main problem is that she did not have the same lucky our Cora had in finding a loving home, I don’t know for sure…. What I do know is that she was a woman who carried a great bitterness throughout her life. So bitter that it distorted her character, darkened her magic and transformed her into a calculating, insensitive, demanding, selfish woman… a heartless woman. After her death she rediscovered in the Underworld, after being faced by me, Zelena and the consequences of her bitter life, a way to redeem herself and find the light that was always hidden in her cold heart… The Queen of Hearts proved to be redeemable, after all… You know the story, but it's always good to remember why I wanted to honor my mother by giving her name to our daughter. Our girl is a gift, Robin, always surprising us positively and proving to be a treasure, a magic garden of precious flowers that blossom when loved. Our almost 11-year-old Coralline…”

“My sweet, smart, lovely and powerful little girl,” Robin smiles thoughtfully to Regina, holding her hand.

“Not so little any more, honey. And now, we need to protect her at any cost, especially because she has magic – I fear she will be a special target because of that” she sighs, “I just hope it won’t require any drastic measures, any dark method because I’m not willing to go into that direction anymore. Darkness is a disease, an addiction, you know? It brings a hunger for power that is addictive, comparable to addiction to sex or any chemical drug. If my dark past has taught me one thing is that, at any cost, we now must deal with this threat within a team spirit and elevated vibration. This bond will keep us together and stronger, always in the light side.”

They remain in silence until Regina says: "tough times, those of my dark past," she turns her head and points at one corner of the huge circular hall: "That mirror over there connected me to Sydney, I told you already, haven’t I?”

"Yes, you have, and there is no need to worry, Regina, we are all in this together. You have changed, I have changed, and for good… However, there's something I never asked you, but I've always been curious about it. You told me that you came from a split between the Good and Evil sides and initially all the evil was concentrated on you while your sister was contemplated with all the good, right?"

“Right…”

“Then, how was it possible that the good queen Regina, supposedly purified from all evil - supposedly totally concentrated on you, was able to coldly and cruelly murder the two kings of my kingdom, Wish Snow and Wish David? If she was a Light Hero, why was she moved by a surge of darkness as a method to make Emma Swan regain her memory?”

“That's a good question... my sister, almost ironically called _the Good Queen_ , and I have wondered a lot about it and came to the conclusion that good and evil cannot be split, they are two halves of the same coin. None of us were really only good or only evil. We were practically induced, by a kind of magic placebo effect, to believe that all evilness was concentrated in me and all goodness in her. But the fact that she murdered the kings in cold blood was definite proof that she was not all **that** good. And for me too, preserving my love for Henry, so being able to love and to care proved that I wasn't **that** absolute representation of evil. Because of that we both got to the common denominator of living within the normal duality – as everyone in the world. At least, **almost** everyone because it seems that the rule does not apply to Cruella and Pan, in both wish and non-wish versions - they are two exemplars of pure, genuine evil with no return. Luckily for us, and for Rumple – not for Wish Rumple, it seems, we could revert back from the madness we were in. Particularly, as you know, the Queen and I decided to share in equal parts the good and the evil, and from then on to struggle with duality as everyone, always free to choose our path and to assume the consequences of our choices. You know the rest of the story…“ 

“The rest is history… that I know, and I also know that we need to go back to our task: find those ancient scrolls of yours. The problem is that I don’t have an idea where else to look at. Are you sure you haven’t taken them to the new house?”

“Absolutely. I have looked thoroughly in my entire old vault and in all chests we carried with us. They get to be here, but where? I asked the Reginas and nothing. My Wish sister doesn’t remember where she hid hers but she also said that all her scrolls were probably either destroyed or stolen by Wish Rumple, after she was banished, and _Queenny_ doesn’t remember either. I need to think more…”

…

Giving up on her memory, Regina decides to scan the walls again with her magic dowsing sticks while Robin moves to another room to answer a call from Little John, returning a couple of minutes later with a concerned look. 

“Another report?” she asks.

He nods. “This is the second report about the Enchanted Forest’s wildlife being out of control in the last two days. Nothing as broad as what happened in the Enchanted Sea, but Red and Wish Red, the ones who reported the cases to Little John, said that there is clearly someone using dark magic to control the animals. It doesn’t look to them like something coming from the Underworld, though; which then leads me to believe that it is all Wish Cruella’s doing. She might be acting on a distance to control the animals. Now, more than before, Regina, we get to find the protection spells to neutralize Cruella’s magic and protect the animals.”

“I’ll keep trying, Robin. Meanwhile, what about asking the Merry Men and other peasants to operate as sentinels to monitor the animals? If they realize that the animals are acting against their will they can throw towards them small arrows soaked with some kind of tranquilizer ... We know that W. Cruella’s magic is harmless to humans and she can’t directly kill anybody; therefore, hopefully, they won’t run any major risk when patrolling the forests.”

“I’ll do that but… perhaps we should approach the overall scenario with a broader perspective, perhaps we should come up with defensive schemes to cover both realms: Fauna **and** Flora. That’s because I’m concerned not only with the animals’ safety. What about the vegetation? The trees and their elementals? We could organize at least two large groups in a more effective operation. In a first group, the Merry Men, led by Little John, Will Scarlet and their wives would be in charge of protecting the Fauna – I’m afraid to ask for the help of the two Red women for obvious reasons, that is, as werewolves they are potential targets for the dark magic. For the other group, we could ask for the fairies’ help, maybe one of those friends of yours, Tinkerbell and Wish Tinkerbell, what do you think? For me, the key here is to remember that not only W. Cruella is active out there; I have no idea what W. Pan is up to. As far as I’ve heard about his powers, that demon could harm or control with dark magic any plant, in other words, no living being of the vegetable realm is safe. Maybe you could ask for those fairies that live in the Enchanted Islands Archipelago - if my memory is not betraying me, their names are Tiger Lily and Wish Tiger Lily, isn’t it? Or Nova and Wish Nova… they could help in protecting the trees and other plants here and there...”

Before he continues the reasoning, Regina cuts him with a shout.

“THAT IS IT!!!! Robin, I love you so much!” she stands up quickly to kiss her husband passionately, taking his arms and waltzing with him under the sound of an imaginary orchestra.

“Ah… I love you too, Regina. But, what am I missing here, my dear?”

“I remembered where the scrolls are!! Your talk about trees triggered my memory! They are in the conservatory, in a small safe buried under the apple tree!”

“Well, you're welcome, milady, I'm always here for you. As soon as the orchestra playing in your mind finishes the waltz, let's go to the conservatory to rescue these precious scrolls,” he responds spinning in the hall with his wife.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Arendelle

Arendelle is a mid-size town - same as Agrabah, although the similarity stops there. Agrabah, magically drier and warmer, is located on the southeastern coast, whilst Arendelle, on the northeastern of the Enchanted Mountains, is close to a deep fjord that flows into the Long Lake waters. The fjord (with an extension to the already existent Long Lake), the royal palace, all countryside villages and the Valley of the Living Rock were magically brought during the United Realms' creation. To preserve the navigating spirit of its people, Regina's magic also created channels interconnecting the water network to the northeast coast docks.

Featuring wooden houses and a funicular going up to the mountains for panoramic views and hiking trails, Arendelle's central square, in front of the royal palace, is the stage for the walk of Emma, Elsa and Hope while talking casually, seeking to abstract from the serious problems surrounding everyone. Hope goes between them holding their hands and sometimes pausing to sway in the air held by her mother and her godmother.

“God-mommy, did you like my braid, combed aside just like yours? It is shorter but the blue hairpin matches my pirate coat **and** your blue dress! Though your dress is light-blue and my coat is dark-blue and... Why do you almost only wear blue dresses and never change to long trousers that are much warmer?” She suddenly asks with a serious look.

Elsa nearly chokes before answering but quickly composing herself she explains.

“But I wear warm and long socks under my dress, see?” she lifts the dress up enough to show her legs. “Besides, remember I told you that I don't feel cold? So… my magic doesn't let me feel too cold, and my blue dress, actually, the predominant blue of all my dresses, helps me to enhance my magic’s power. That's why I don't wrap myself much. But I think you look even more beautiful with these long pants. Besides, this way you don't get goose bumps in the cold of Arendelle. And the braid style, oh my lovely Hope, with these dark blue hair pins… it looks great on you, it brightens your face and lightens your eyes - as blue as my dress. You look beautiful as always, my dearest goddaughter...”

“I guess...” Hope replies, reticent, inducing Emma and Elsa to exchange discreet glances in anticipation of what will come soon. And there it comes! “My eyes are blue because of the sea and because of the sky. It's from the sky and from the sea that my magic comes... did you know?”

This time, Emma is the one nearly choking, but she manages to not show and to quickly bend down for lifting her daughter, hugging her tightly while saying: "your blue eyes come from your daddy, my beautiful little doll; they are just like your father's!"

“That too, Mommy, and my magic comes from you, from Daddy, from the Sky and from the Sea… because Daddy’s magic comes from the Sky and from the Sea…”

“How come, Hope, does Killian have magic?” a surprised and curious Elsa asks the little girl.

“Aye, he is a Survivor and Mommy is a Savior. Uncle Key is also a Survivor and Aunt Emm is an Aligner!” says the smiling girl, proud of pronouncing correctly the word _aligner_ but already changing the subject as if not wanting to explain more than that. “When all is back in peace, will you take me in that funicular, pretty please, God mommy? Do you promise?”

“That I promise my love, and this day will come soon - that I cannot promise but I can hope…”

…

The meeting that happened along all day extends through the early night in the royal palace. Anna and Kristoff, Ministers of Adventure Tourism, have just joined Killian, Emma, Elsa, David, Lancelot, and Key, who arrived with David in the morning. 

"Good evening everyone! Kristoff and I bring some useful information!" Anna and Kristoff enter the salon announcing the news. "We're just coming from the Valley of the Living Rock, where we went to meet the Trolls. All our friends were there: Grand Pabbie, Bulda, Cliff, Little Rock, and Gothi. We asked for a help to find a way to break the barrier that is isolating Wish Rumple’s castle. We gave them the castle’s location, that is, in the mountain near Arendelle and, as they usually do when need to connect with Mother Nature, they shape-shifted into rocks to meditate. We stayed there, Kristoff, Sven and I, waiting… waiting…it took them so long that I was already thinking they wouldn't even come back. Kristoff hold me there and calmed me down, ensuring that they were probably having trouble finding the answers to our questions. When they finally came back, Bulda revealed that there are underpasses that can take us to Wish Rumple’s castle without having to break the magic barrier casted on the ground surface. In fact, these passages are underground rivers, and it is possible that the Underworld souls might be communicating with Wish Pan and Wish Cruella through their water. Cliff explained that this may not be their only means of communication, but it is possibly one of them.”

“You did a great job, Anna and Kristoff, really well done!” David compliments the couple. "Although the mood is not favorable for a celebration, far from it, knowing that we already have at least one way to break into the castle for trying to stop Wish Pan and Wish Cruella’s activities is a relief.”

“What Anna and Kristoff told us has just given me an idea, David,” Killian intervenes. “Perhaps there is another way to get in there: the airway. For that we would have to check with the dragons or maybe with Mr. Phileas Fogg, who lives in Westside Storybrooke with his loyal friend Jean Passepartout. **If** the aerial access is open, they have an airship that could take many of us into the castle area.”

“Great idea, Killian,” David acquiesces.

"We haven’t told you everything, there is more," Kristoff cuts them. “Gothi – he is a Priest, told us that he felt very strange and malignant vibrations in the earth's rocky structure and for our protection, in case we need to cross the subterranean rivers, he gave us these four enchanted runes to be used only by those who have to cross the channels. They have a gps-like property of translating into a map of the upper ground the corresponding position of their holders, in the underground, thus orientating those holding the runes when crossing the underpass labyrinth towards the castle – again, only for those who carry them; for others, the path will remain a scrambled mesh. Therefore, according to what Gothi explained, only four people can make the crossing safely."

…

After so many hours spent in long discussions, the meeting is over. Now, less formally, all adults are still gathered for dinner and between drinks and meals, their conversation still revolves around preparations for the gatherings. Key told Emma and Killian that Emm and Snow are already planning the activities of group B, starting from effectively thinking about using Emm’s castle as their main shelter. In face of the threat hanging over the heads of young people, Key's concern for his wife's well being has been enhanced by the uncertainty of how to deal with pregnant women and the specific need to protect their two unborn babies. The only balm capable of placating his anxiety came from Snow's zeal and affection towards Emm, which attenuated the discomfort in leaving her behind, in Storybrooke, for travelling to Arendelle (“she is the love of my life, Emma, it’s hard not to be by her side during such a tough time”, he justified). 

"Mom is very motherly, Key - you have no idea how much - and she loves Emm like a very dear daughter, you can be sure that she is right now covering your wife with excessive pampering and care," Emma comforts him.

“Talking about organizing the groups, as Snow and Emm are doing,” Elsa enters the conversation turning to Killian and Emma, “I think it’s time for us to start planning the activities of ours. First of all, where are we going to take the children? Have any of you ever thought about it??”

“I confess that we haven’t had time to discuss and, speaking for me, I haven’t given any thought to the subject yet but now that you have mentioned it, since group B is occupying Wish Snow’s castle, group A could go to Snow’s castle,” Emma suggests. “What do you think, Dad?”

“I think that is a good idea, these are two of our largest castles. They were being reformed for the UR College but I think they may be easily adapted to become excellent shelters; I guess they will be large enough to accommodate lots of kids, pre-teens and teens… Well, we still need to see the numbers, the most accurate and recent surveys. I fear that all available castles and palaces combined will not be enough to accommodate all members of the 3 groups. I forgot to mention, there is still a population of humanoids, mermaids, and nymphs, mostly, which should also be housed in under the sea palaces - Triton, Ursula and even Poseidon offered their places. Anyway, Regina has worked all day with Cindy to process the demographic data, soon we will have at least a good estimation of how many kids, teens, pre-teens and young adults we will need to gather and keep in shelters protected by a spell. Ah, about the spell, as I mentioned earlier in the meeting, Gideon, Blue and Wish Blue have been busy working on magic issues. Gideon reported one hour ago that they are researching on ancient books and parchments looking for any useful information on the cloning magic. Concerned about needing more support from other magic practitioners he called Regina. More efficient than ever, Regina has already pulled some strings and, as a result, he mentioned that Zelena and Alice have already volunteered to help in the task. Zelena will meet Glinda, in Oz, and the two of them will work together researching on old books and notes stored in Oz. Alice, with her connection with the elements of nature, might be handy on the magic for blocking the grid crossing points.”

“I could help them too,” Elsa offers. “Anna and I have here, in Arendelle, a lot of ancient scriptures. I will call Gideon to arrange a way to share the knowledge of my culture.”

“That would be great, Elsa. The little I remember in a remote past at the Naval Academy, the ancient Norse mythology may be of great help in the cloning magic,” Key comments and Killian confirms, “well remembered, brother.” 

“As you all know,” Lancelot speaks after a pause when all remained silent, deep in thought, “in Camelot we had a successful – and recent - experience on this kind of gathering arrangements. In fact the Summer School, though in a much smaller scale, will be resourceful for us, especially considering that we are running against time. Therefore, all groups may count on us to share our chairing experience,” Lancelot offers and David nods, in gratitude. “For the Summer School, while Snow and the other chairs were in charge of the social activities and workshops, Guinevere and I learned a lot about organizing the logistics of monitors, lodges, food & drinks. By the way, Merlin’s tower could be used for group C, David; the space there is practically ready to be used again. We will need much more than that to accommodate all young adults, I’m sure, but it may be a start…”

“Good to know, Lance,” David thanks his good friend, “these are times for us to strengthen our ties, reach out to each other, practice solidarity, always ready to help those in need.”

“Emma, Killian,” Elsa turns to her friends, thoughtfully, “I know that the central plan in the overall schemes foreseen that many of us will have to be on the road sometimes, dislocating between shelters from time to time or even to integrate special missions. What I’m trying to tell both of you is that if – or when – one of you, or both, are required to work more actively in other fronts, know that you can count on me to look after Hope. I’ll protect her with my life, be sure of that.”

“Thank you, Elsa,'' Killian says, moved by Elsa’s sincere offer. Emma can't even form words, so thrilled and deep down scared of what's to come. Nevertheless, she holds her friend's hands firmly and closes her eyes, trying to hold back the tears that keep on falling.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Mayor's Office

"Finally! We're done, Regina, here is the last printed worksheet," Ella, aka Cindy, Mayor of Storybrooke, grabs two copies of another sheet from the printer's output tray and delivers one of them to Regina, the Good Queen."

"Great!" Regina sits in her armchair to inspect the United Realms demographic density surveys. “Hmmm, interesting .... From what I see here, for practical purposes, just this last table is sufficient to underlie all coordination work of Operation Body & Soul and ... The numbers are not Good, definitely not good at all. The deficit in shelter and accommodation capacity is greater than I thought. We'll have to plan a complete and coordinated reform, _everywhere_ , to adapt our castles and palaces to these big numbers reality... but that won't be enough, I'm afraid. We most likely will have to extend this statistic to include homes with 4 or more rooms - our houses, for example. People must be more supportive than I thought because it won't be simple to completely protect a large number of shelters with magic...."

“People will be, Regina. Look, from what I can see, we should move around 20,000 people from group C to group A, which practically more than doubles the size of group A. Why do that? Simple, the parents of younger children are probably in group C. Eventually, some are in the group of adults over 40, for whom we are not initially planning immediate shelter since they are not an initial target, but in this case they will have to be included as well. The fact is that children in group A cannot stay away from their parents. For children in group B, there will be monitors and these not necessarily will be their parents since many of them are above 40. Therefore, only if necessary, in exceptional cases, we'll have to schedule transit schemes between shelters to get around the parents of pre-teens and teens.”

"Right… for that we'll need magically protected vehicles to avoid excessive puffing of people; a few buses will do… Let’s see: Group B supporters should obviously originate from group C...." Regina continues the calculations and concludes, “that means, considering monitors, nurses, cooks and other logistics… group A will have nearly 30k people, group B circa of 65k, and group C will drop to 220k, yet many people ... but these are roughly the numbers we have to work with initially ..." she sighs deeply, massaging her eyes, exhausted.

…

"Mom, Ella!" Henry enters the office and kisses his wife and his mother. “I brought company to cheer you up a little. You worked hard all day nonstop, it's time for a break, have dinner, a relaxing bath, sleep well, and start over tomorrow…” 

Henry is interrupted by the arrival of Neal, Coralline, Roland and Lucy, who became very close since the Summer School. They enter the Mayor’s Office smiling and serious at the same time, afraid to ask about the progress in Regina and Cindy’s work but eager to help them. Neal, Coralline and Roland spent the day with Henry and Lucy while their parents were involved with the preparations for Operation Body & Soul. In this predicament, the Author's pen has not been of great use, but Henry has not given up on using it and carries it with him wherever he goes. Ever since Wish Henry presented him with the enchanted pen he has officially resumed his position as Author and is willing to find out more about its use.

"Nothing yet?" Cindy asks, referring to the pen.

"Not yet, but I haven't given up of sensing it to write this story. Tomorrow or later I'll look for Wish Apprentice, Jack. Despite being blind he is a resourceful wizard, as wise as the other Apprentice, and perhaps can help us in contacting Merlin’s soul, whom I suppose is in Heaven. Merlin could be the most important connection we could ask for, given the present circumstances. I’ve heard that Jack is living in what used to be the Apprentice's residence with some other elders. The idea of turning their home and Gold's old home into some sort of asylum for the elders has prospered..."

"We may have to gather the old people in just one of these houses because we may need the other as a shelter for those in need of magical protection. There are people in excess or space in scarcity," Regina comments with a sigh and a slight sarcasm reflecting her discouragement.

"Grandma, please," Lucy snuggles into Regina's arms, "don't be discouraged, it's going to be alright, I'm sure. Look, my friends and I asked Dad to bring us here because we think we can, somehow, help you. We truly believe that we can approach the problem from new angles…”

“All help is welcome, my love, but this is a weight that neither I – nor any adult - can put on your shoulders," Regina argues. “Perhaps, when gathered in your shelter, you'll be able to help in the vigilance scheme of your group, making sure that no one will be left behind in any emergency… What do you think?”

“We all trust you, Grandma, and you Mom, and you Dad…” Lucy reassures them.

“Trust is a big word,” Regina replies pensive.

“Mom,” Henry gets close to them and sits by their side. “As a True Believer, I assure you that Trust is a tremendous psychic force and you, more than anybody, should know that. I trust you, deep down, I always have…”

“Trust is an instinctual capacity of the newly born,” Cindy completes. 

Roland, listening to the conversation, approaches the group, sitting on the floor with Neal and Coralline to, then, whisper softly: “the baby trusts the environment and the hands of caretakers as soon as the journey in the world begins. It's pretty much downhill from there on,” he chuckles.

“What do you mean?” Cora asks tilting her head, intrigued.

“I mean, the baby is soon introduced to very basic and simple feelings of disappointment and... I venture to say, betrayal. It seems like the baby’s soul has fallen out of the 'cosmic womb' and needs to begin a journey home even though the journey does not take him to the uphill, on the contrary.”

“I know the feeling,” Cora nods explaining, “it’s like… before we were born we were all in a realm of one side, where everything was good. We all came from there directly to this realm, where there is good and there is evil. Then, one day, some babies were taken to another realm of only one side - but there was only evil in that realm – that was my case by the way, and then, finally, all of us who were kidnapped by Fiona were rescued and came back to the realm of two sides… So, the real _journey back home_ means to go back to that realm where there is only one side again, but the good one…”

“Cora, your talk reminds me of something,” Neal enters the conversation. “I’ve watched a documentary and according to it you are referring to coming from non-duality, I think they called it One consciousness, to duality, something like that. It suggests that we are immersed in the duality; there is no way out of it, at least none that we know about.”

“Henry,” Cindy winks at her husband, "Who needs a magic pen standing by these young people? All you need to do is transcribe their conversation, high philosophical level, I'm impressed!"

“Indeed,” Henry confirms. “I’m now used to them. In my experience as their Literature and Writing teacher in one of the Summer School Workshops I just needed to guide their initial steps and they walked all by themselves from that. I’ve learned more with them than the other way around, I confess.”

“That is because we all trusted you, Henry, you are a great teacher and we learned a lot with you, more than you are given yourself credit.” Roland compliments him.

“Guys, now that I understand more what I've been through, I think that I’ve learned a lot with Fiona too... But about **not** trusting. You know, maybe we can use my experience...” Cora decides to share the few memories of her early life. “I came from the Dark Realm too young and didn’t speak too much and I don’t remember too much, but I do remember a feeling so… I think I can speak about it now. Now, I’ve learned to trust; now I have a family, friends … and they all love me, trust me and I trust – and love - them back. But before, there was only fear. Now I’m able to understand more and… I think that no one trusted Fiona because of her hunger for power: for her, everything was about power,” Cora continues, “I remember feeling her holding the power over us at the cost of betraying our trust: we all feared her and did not trust her, but I think she did not trust us in return...”

“Oh my dear Cora… Dear Roland, Neal and Lucy…” Regina stands up and starts to walk in the room, excited. “We all owe you so much! You are right, all of you, you know? I’ve just seen the new angle you referred to, Lucy! You see, our enemies' world is run and owned, literally, by narcissistic psychopaths. I know that because I was kind of one, in my past, and I thank you all for giving me the opportunity to heal from that terrible disease of the soul. Now, about those threatening us, of course, we are not going to give up on the practicalities of our Operation Body & Soul plans, tomorrow we will resume them. But for now, we will remember some basic rules applied to the psych of our enemies, either to those that are dead and to those that are alive. **First** , nothing and no one exists outside of their individual minds. **Second** , they possess an innate or cultivated inability to feel for and into others. **Third** , they have a huge capacity to perpetuate and remain within lies, although these may be subjectively self-righteous truths – in other words they distort the truths to fit within their lies. **Forth** , each one of them is the center of his - or her - own universe and everything in it is there to serve him/her – they are always looking for dominance. Finally, **fifth** , because of all that, they don’t trust anybody – and I must add any soul.”

“See, Mom?” Henry looks at Regina proudly, “I knew you would find a renewed hope.”

Clearing her throat, Lucy cuts her father, “Dad!! Remember that **we** gave you the new angle to approach the problem!”

“Credit due and well deserved, honey, I'm proud of you and your friends,” Cindy compliments the young people.

“Exactly, your credit is earned on merits, young ladies and gentlemen, and thank you.” Regina looks at them with admiration for their intelligence. “The new angle, the new approach you have given us is a precious gift and indicates that as we prepare our defenses, those who plan to attack us have an enemy greater than us: they should fear themselves. Their absolute lack of trust and their infinite thirst for power are weapons that can defeat them. We will be prepared to defend ourselves, but we will be always aware that their weaknesses are our greatest strength."

Getting up too, and inviting everyone to get up, Cindy continues. "Very well done, work is over for tonight, guys. Regina, I invite you to have dinner with us at our house..."

“Thank you, Ella, it will be good to be with you all, tonight, I’m in need of human heat.”

“Mom, you could sleep in our house. Snow and the other Reginas have already allowed their kids to stay with us, it will be fun!”

“Yes!!!” Lucy exclaims, “Pretty please, dear Grandma!”

“Alright,” Regina smiles, touched by Lucy’s affectionate treatment. “Thank you Henry, Lucy, Cindy, thank you all, I accept your offer. I'm feeling so tired, maybe it will do me good not to hit the road tonight...”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Gideon's Castle

 _ **“I'm looking for,** **  
** **I'm looking for.** **  
** **I'm trying to understand.** **  
** **Trying to give someone what I lived and I don't know to whom,** **  
** **but I don't want to be with what I lived.** **  
** **I don't know what to do with what I lived,** **  
**_ ** _I'm afraid of this deep disorganization.”_ **(Clarice Lispector, The passion according to G.H.)

...

For nearly two days Gideon has been systematically researching all the books in Belle's private library - his mother old sanctuary, and the scrolls about magic and occult arts that belonged to his father, Rumpelstiltskin. The legacy is now carefully cataloged and organized in an enormous archive in his mom’s studio at the ancient castle where, for centuries, his father lived as the Dark One. The castle, however, holds good memories despite his father's dark past, as it was the stage for much of his childhood and youth, spent with his mother and father, while not travelling with them to different realms, until he went to Elphame Academy at the age of 18. Today, the illuminated palace does not reveal the remnants of the darkness it has been plunged into over many generations of the old Enchanted Forest. Now integrated into the United Realms, Gideon’s Castle, as it has been known in recent years, from its past holds only the knowledge accumulated by its former residents.

Reul Ghorm, better known as the Blue Fairy, also known as the Original Power and currently sometimes known as Mother Superior, accompanied him on his research throughout the previous day. She brought her counterpart and currently inseparable sister, Wish Blue, who helped in their research. They also brought several millennial scrolls that were being kept in the Sacred Fairy Valley, under the care of Wish Blue, and in Oz, under the care of Glinda.

…

_"Keep them all here," Blue told Gideon, handing them to him. "Be the new Guardian of this ancient knowledge, let us form a unified, cohesive and supportive archive. Just like Merlin's books, which I know Guinevere has already donated to you, our secrets couldn't be in better hands. You became a new age Merlin, Gideon - a Wizard who accumulates wisdom and kindness as much as accumulates knowledge. In your hands they will be protected and well cared for."_

Despite such extensive documentation at hand, Gideon and the fairies have yet to connect all the dots that will lead them to the spell for preventing mortal bodies from being cloned and inhabited by the souls of Tartarus.

_"Unfortunately we are not yet getting in touch with our sisters from the Olympus," Wish Blue commented, "we could maybe get more useful information from them, we will keep trying though. We know that, recently, they went into an intense collaboration with Wish Emma and Wish Killian on their quest for finding each other, their Sweet Suite… "_

…

“Come in!!” Gideon exclaims crossing the studio’s door, alerted by his senses that a visitor is approaching the palace lobby.

Elsa walks in reluctantly before the door that automatically opened for her to pass. She comes alone carrying a suitcase with books and a few musical instruments. Anna had planned to accompany her sister but was not feeling very well this morning, which increased Elsa's suspicion that her sister is 'preparing someone else', as in the poetic imaginary referring to when even time stops to look at the belly of a pregnant woman - preparing someone else..."

Unbeknownst to both of them, Time also runs at a slower pace to look at two luminous souls unknowingly preparing to merge into one...

…

Elsa and Gideon have always been comfortable around each other; as if they do not need to speak verbally when not strictly necessary, as if communication between them takes place on a higher plane of understanding where silence and pauses exude a symbiosis of energy and emotion. Elsa and Gideon have always felt at peace, at home, close to each other.

They have been sitting for hours, leafing through the scrolls Elsa brought: scriptures about Nordic magic written in ancient languages they both know, so they need not to be translated. Sometimes they look up, smiling at any new discovery, a silence as loud and vibrant as deep calm waters of a fjord.

“Would you like to rest, have some tea from my mother's herbarium that I still cultivate and preserve?” Gideon finally breaks the silence to suggest a pause.

“That would be great, thanks,” she replies almost inaudibly.

“You're welcome, come with me,” he stands up taking her hand, heading to another room.

…

Elsa and Gideon sometimes talk nonstop, sometimes crying with laughter in an endless conversation that knows no barriers, knows no self-censorship; no subject is forbidden for them. Elsa and Gideon let go when near each other.

"Everyone talks about my sexuality, right? They charge me a lot, _When are you coming out of the closet?_ " he says.

“I know!!” she laughs and nods, “it’s the same with me…”

“It takes me a lot of effort to speak because it always bumps into the size of prejudice. But when I’m with you, it’s so easy. I think we could do more, you know, for other people; it is important to reaffirm freedom extended to everyone and to avoid any kind of repression or censorship," he admits.

“I understand you, Gideon, deeply. As it happens with you, I recognize every part of me: the man, the woman, the gay, the straight, the bisexual, the child, and the old. Being reserved does not mean that I suppress my impulses or desires; I just reserve the right to preserve my intimacy, although..." she sighs and continues, resolute. "You know, in all past events we've both attended, in all ordinary occasions we've both been present, my heart has beaten stronger. Always when I’m near you. I recognize you as my equal… I venture to say, as a soulmate. This intimate truth only to you I'd have the courage to reveal,” she confesses, looking seriously into his eyes.

“Is this... Love?” he questions, in a whisper, staring at her. “Our lives are marked by epic love stories... my parents', your sister's, our friends' - so many true loves and true love kisses," he chuckles and goes on. “Romantic love, filial love, brotherly love, parental love, friendship love, love ... So many labels making the verb to love transitive, while it could be intransitive, understand? Love, to love… Even in a more abstract approach, it implies a subject loving an object: I love Life, I love the Truth, I love Justice, I love Nature. But 'I love', only, unconditionally, brings another level of transcendence! Despite that, everything changes when it comes to us and what we feel, Elsa. It goes beyond time - linear/nonlinear, with/without gap, younger/older - no matter how many time jumps I've experienced, including every time I visited my parents in the Edge of the World, all resulting in my current age, 36 years old. It goes beyond words. Words are one of our resources to convey what does not fit in their limited form; they are a vehicle to transmit what transcends them. They may be powerful tools especially when used correctly in their magic root, they may enchant in their primal vibration, in their unique frequency in the broad spectrum of Light. And then… this intense, mysterious feeling in my heart… We may be scattered particles in a universe that is infinite, we may know nothing, or almost. Deep down, everything is a Mystery, everything is a divine Secret. You and I... here we are, groping in the dark, always looking for what we don’t know; always searching and... The only thing I know for sure is that being here with you calms me down. I feel placated, in peace, it is indescribably good. Breathing the tranquil atmosphere you brought to my lonely home… I think it might be - I **know** what it is. It is love. I love you, Elsa. Sexually, not sexually, completely – this is love. Sexuality is much broader and people are flippant," he adds. “My sexuality does not fit in a _label_ , neither does my love for you. Our questions and taboos go through wrong roots. No wonder everyone has fetishes. And I don't need to tell if I'm having sex, or to whom, I don't need to talk. I value my freedom not to name names and to protect my privacy – and from now on, to protect your privacy too."

“I sense,” Elsa replies with watery eyes, moved by his speech and his deep respect for her, “I feel each of your words ringing in me, rumbling in my chest in unison with the beating of my heart. I sense that the attraction coming over me surpasses all the attractions together I've ever felt for men and women. I sense that I never felt compelled to carry the flag of homosexuality because desire for me is not related to gender or age. Desire is abstract, it is what I’m feeling now, excited and calm at the same time, taken by the burden of our responsibilities but feeling the balm, the infinite delicacy of being with you, wanting to just be by your side, do you know what I mean?"

“I do, Elsa, I surely do. It’s a fruition of Peace even in time of conflict,” he smiles at her with a gentle look, “it is a delicate moment in opposite to the conflicted feeling of anxiety and uncertainty regarding the future and what we can do to change it, to protect our people. You see, you and I, and many of us who are in charge in this moment, are feeling a responsibility for the well being of almost a million of people – have you seen the numbers that Cindy emailed us? That triggered my instinct of self-preservation, something I feel the urge to share with you: although preparing to fight for everybody’s lives, I think that we're only directly responsible for what we are. We can be compassionate without having to carry the world on our shoulders. Responsibility is much broader than we normally think and the burden has been in reality being shared by each one of these almost million. For by being responsible for ourselves, we also become responsible for everybody. The unity, the union of all is the key for our collective and individual salvation. There is not one of our acts which, in creating the person we wish to be, does not at the same time create an image of a person we think we should be. To choose to be this or that is to affirm at the same time the value of what we choose. Thus I am responsible for myself and for all.”

“This is soooo Sartre!” she smiles, "although I feel the most empathy with Simone de Beauvoir. Her complex relationship with Sartre and the Kosakiewicz sisters is fascinating..."

Gideon nods saying: “I’m impressed that you recognized and know Sartre's way of thinking, which is applicable to our current predicament. You see, the fruits of existentialism deriving from responsibility are anguish, abandonment and despair. Sartre states that man is anguish. A person brings in the germ of commitment to build him or herself. However, when in a position of being a ruler, he or she realizes that he or she not only chooses for him, or herself, but also occupies the role of legislator, ready to choose the best for the self and for humanity. This is a good reason to live in distress. Any wrong step can be a personal and a collective ruin.”

“I see… but we do need to act, especially because of what existentialism proposes. From what I remember, it is not proposed as a doctrine of quietism or stagnation, but of action. I remember reading him saying that we should exist in our time as best we can, remembering our responsibility to humanity, without minding or stressing too much about a future we will not even see... Oh, that reminds me something that occurred to me while preparing to come here, related to a future we _will see:_ in this whole stressful mess we are in, I fear especially for Regina…” she reveals.

“Why her? Just because she is the queen of the kings and queens? You're a queen too, and so are many others, David is responsible for the Defense stuff with the help of both Killians, Lancelot and others; I’m in charge of the magic stuff... We need to worry for everybody; we are all under an enormous stress…”

“Well, I worry for her because, among all rulers and ministers and wizards and stuff, she is the main ruler, yes, but also... Above all, I’m concerned for her health because of her heart. Her heart is a vessel for Robin’s soul and I don’t know how that might affect her in the present context. We don’t know how she – and his soul - will handle it.”

“I see your point now; I’ll have to think more about that…” he pauses, thoughtful. “If she decides to not remove his soul from her heart and enters into an unbearable distress because of that, what do you think we should do? Find a spell for splitting them? Should we keep thinking in this direction, which clearly interferes with their freedom?”

“We're free to think and they are entirely free to act. Go ahead with your thoughts, my dear Wizard…” she challenges him teasingly.

“We're also free to love, my dear Queen, and…” he sighs, in reverence, “And love I do. I do love you, Elsa, with all my heart.”

“I love you too, Gideon, passionately, even though people use to think that I’m a cold woman,” she shrugs and he shakes his head.

“I disagree - in gender, degree and number - with this common sense,” he reacts. “You are extremely intense, beautiful and…incredibly sexy,” he adds kind of timidly and she responds with a smile even shyer.

“You see,” she continues looking directly at him after a while, when both remained with distant eyes immersed in their own thoughts, “from everything that I read today, in all the teachings and spells I read or reread, what I learned most is that Love is the best answer for any quest. Renewed, vibrating Love. Suddenly, almost like a revelation, it has just hit me and become clear to me that the formula we seek is not in old parchments, Gideon, we won’t find it there. It is here and now, as Wish Emma uses to say, as if aligning all of us in the here and now… Hey!!” she exclaims cutting her line of thought, “I think I got what Hope said!” she murmurs slowly. 

“What?”

“Ah, I’ll explain later in details, it’s something Hope said about Wish Emma being ‘the Aligner’ in a really mysterious tone. But back to what I was saying, Love is the most powerful magic in the universe, we all know that but that won’t do us any good unless we put it in practice. The spell we are seeking has a name: Love. The receipt is: spread the seeds of the purest, truest Love, without barriers and without prejudice, without possession, without inflicting any pain, without suffering, without fear. Love is Liberating, Gideon!!" 

At that, both stand up towards grasping each other in slow motion, locking eyes while tentatively approaching, caressing and hugging; closing their eyes when melting into each other in a languid kiss that leaves them completely ecstatic and dizzy. Because of its intensity, Elsa accidentally nearly freezes him, so taken she is by the explosion of emotion. In turn, his momentarily uncontrolled magic nearly knocks one of the chandeliers off.

"You just bewitched me, woman," he whispers recomposing and fixing the chandelier on the ceiling.

"And you, me ...” she responds with a shaky voice. 

Straightening the spine to find her balance, she smiles mischievously. “You know what? Our magic kiss has just ignited me and inspired me to perform a luminous ritual of enchantment. Oh… what an excellent idea I’ve just had!!" She proceeds with vibrancy, full of an enthusiastic joy that resembles Anna’s, to pick up the frame drum she brought from Arendelle.

"Frame drum ..." he notices puzzled, slightly tilting his head.

"Exactly, Nordic frame drum to chant a song for you, Gideon, Wizard who is not mine but is my Equal, my Love who has enchanted me and to whom I will dedicate an ode, homage to the love emanating from you to bewitch me. The song is called Trøllabundin, meaning in Faroese language…”

“Spellbound, it means spellbound,” he cuts her with a smile, “but I don’t know much more of Faroese beyond that…”

“Then I’ll translate the lyrics for you before seducing, eh, I mean, enchanting you,” she grins jokingly.

 **“Spellbound I am, I am** **  
****The wizard has enchanted me, enchanted me** **  
****Spellbound deep in my soul, in my soul** **  
****In my heart burns a sizzling fire, a sizzling fire**

 **Spellbound I am, I am** **  
****The wizard has enchanted me, enchanted me** **  
****Spellbound in my heart's root, my heart's root** **  
****My eyes gaze to where the wizard stood”**

...

Settling into an armchair in front of her, enraptured by sublime feelings, Gideon watches in awe as Elsa concentrates and breathes, slowly, deeply. She closes her eyes seemingly possessed by a north Atlantic primordial force and starts to (en)chant (him) for him, for the Universe...

...in a trance:

**"Trøllabundin eri eg eri eg**   
**Galdramaður festi meg festi meg**   
**Trøllabundin djúpt í míni sál í míni sál**   
**Í hjartanum logar brennandi bál brennandi bál**

**Trøllabundin eri eg eri eg**   
**Galdramaður festi meg festi meg**   
**Trøllabundin inn í hjartarót í hjartarót**   
**Eyga mítt festist har ið galdramaður stóð"**

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	12. 8x12: Nobody's Fault But Mine

**_“_** **_Both shadow and persona are archetypes that affect behavior towards others and ourselves which can result in betrayal, shame, guilt and remorse. In other words, can cause suffering._**

**_First a brief definition of shadow: it includes all the repressed content that is in the personal unconscious as well as unconscious material from the collective unconscious. It includes unacceptable components of psyche whether those be dark affects like envy and anger and fear or lighter aspects that were not available to us as we developed._ **

**_Persona is the second archetype that can give rise to betrayals, particularly of ourselves. In simplest language, persona is like a social mask. When it is working in concert with our authentic selves, it is a presentation of that authentic self in ways that are appropriate to the situation one is in. When it is not the presentation of authenticity, it comes closest to the psychoanalytic concept of the false self. It develops primarily because of others’ expectations, especially when the infant’s or small child’s needs and feelings are encroached on by the adult caregiver’s needs. The false self is the self that is fabricated because of social compulsions._ **

**_Guilt is a cognitive or an emotional experience that occurs when a person realizes, whether accurately or not that he or she has compromised his or her own standard of behavior and bears significant responsibility for that violation._ ** **_Guilt’s strength lies not in the failure of others to grant forgiveness, but in our failure to forgive ourselves. Shame, on the other hand, is a painful emotion that can, like guilt, result from a comparison with one’s standards and one’s behavior, but the more damaging shame comes from the feeling that one is so bad and so damaged that one really has no real right to existence. This latter type of shame, called by some, primary shame, is the result of an early childhood injury either from abandonment, parental disengagement, or childhood abuse - sexual, physical or emotional. Healing from this type of shame requires an understanding that responsibility for the transgression lies outside one’s self. Self-understanding and self-forgiveness are required.”_ **

(Julie Bondanza, [On Betrayal, Shame, Guilt and Remorse](https://www.jung.org/blog/5324828))

* * *

# Storybrooke, the Fairies' Convent

For the fairies, time is an abstraction that becomes concrete in face of the cycles of nature, which they have guarded for eons. In particular, for each flower species, flowering cycles are measured at the small branches of the delicate fairy wings that protect them, and each line of the intricate tissue accumulates, at the level of its molecular structure, the entire history of that botanical species. Throughout the history of mankind, fairies, also associated with stars, have always been present, witnesses of countless adventures and misadventures of civilizations in apogee and decay. For men time passes, for Faeries men pass, but the cycles of life and death remain unchanged. Or they used to remain, until now. Now, even for the Fairies there are no certainties anymore.

The Lilac Fairies live with the gods at Olympus, though some of them often come to Earth on a special mission. Today, with a massive peril threatening both Earth and Olympus, the gods sent a special delegation to Storybrooke, led by Lavender-lady, and another delegation to the Enchanted Islands, led by Lily-of-the-valley, to organize and assist two work fronts: one next to Blue and Wish-Blue and the other next to Tiger Lily and Wish-Tiger Lily.

“So,” says Lavender-lady introducing the other fairies to Blue and Wish-Blue, “here with me came Angel White, Primrose, Sensation, Petunia, Purple-flash, Verbena, Peach-leaf, and Bell-flower. To the Enchanted Islands Lily took with her: Clematis, Vista, Salvia, Summer-snapdragon and Veronica. We came to share what the gods know, so far, and to help you in organizing the protection and resistance groups.” 

"It's a relief that you can join us," Blue replies, after greeting the fairies and inviting them to sit in the convent meditation room, "there are so many gaps about the threat that it has been more complicated to organize a more combative defense scheme. With what we already know, we have been able to move forward, but there is still a lot of work to do.”

“Tell us what you already know then we will fill as many gaps as we can, based on what _we_ already know. No secrets here.” Lavender asks.

…

“Well,” Lavender sighs, “From what you’ve just told us, I have to say that we bring more worrying news, I'm afraid. As previously explained by Persephone to Zelena and Chad, the merciless Titans' secret of bodies' cloning, registered in the Mysteries & Secrecies book, was stolen by Cruella and, according to what was later revealed by a condemned soul that betrayed the rebellion, Cruella shared her new knowledge with Pan, _only_ , before their escape from Tartarus with more than 2-k condemned souls. On their way through the Mourning Fields they enlisted circa of 3.5-k souls and now there's a total of nearly 6-k rebels, apparently nowhere to be seen. Despite being hidden, we suspect that they managed to retransmit the cloning spell to Wish Pan and Wish Cruella and that has likely been done across one of the few Underworld's connections with the Upperworld. We don’t know for sure but there are strong evidences pointing to that suspicion. So, the possibility that their accomplices on Earth are in possession of two spells - the one of cloning human bodies and the one of cutting off the gods' immortality source - is high. That's because from the same traitor soul we've been given important pieces of information. I mean, besides stealing the _Mysteries & Secrecies_ book, he told us that, before being sent to Tartarus, Cruella had also explored the _Dead Ambrosia Garden_ ruins and... _there_ she found an ancient scroll describing a ritual based on a recipe, also written in the scroll, for drying the ambrosia orchard at Olympus. The gods connected the dots and figured out that, ashore, Wish Pan and Wish Cruella, while touring the dungeons of Wish Rumple’s Castle, might have discovered the hidden underground net of tunnels that links the mountain, where the castle sits, with the Underworld rivers and, also, with Mount Olympus' Fountain of Youth, from which the gods extract the water for preparing their Ambrosia Nectar – the source of their immortality.”

“Do we know this traitor soul?” Wish Blue asks fearing the answer.

“You probably do. You know his brother, David Nolan. Apparently, James Nolan used to be Cruella’s main partner in depraved _activities_ but after their escape from Tartarus she has exchanged him for Pan, who became the new inseparable and it seems, now, exclusive partner of hers. Disgusted at being deprived, James isolated himself from the rebels and sought refuge at the Mourning Fields, when the rebels were crossing it. There, he contacted the guardians of this Underworld sector and was taken to Persephone’s Golden Palace. The soul of his brother, Wish James, who was in the Lethean Fields, was located and prepared for talking to him. As all souls in the Lethean Fields, Wish James had drunk the waters of river Lethe but Persephone’s magic restored his memory. Wish James was quite successful in persuading James to confess his crimes and to quit his hunger for revenge, at least temporarily but, we hope, for good. Persephone took pity on him and now, in _quarantine_ in the palace’s dungeons for an assisted and prolonged detox season, James has cried nonstop since his confession, ashamed and guilty...”

“What a sad story,” Blue laments. 

“Indeed,” Lavender agrees, “but maybe for James Nolan there is still hope. Though he is suffering now, his sad story is in fact a miracle, a rare opportunity for his redemption in the future, which can no longer be said for other rebellious souls. James will suffer for a long time, but salvation may come to him, sooner or later. Through new chances of reincarnation without the low tricks the rebels devise, he can still come to the Light." 

"There is a lot to process in these statements of yours,” Wish Blue comments. “Is there more?”

“Yes, and this time it comes from the gods themselves, from Morpheus, more precisely.” Lavender proceeds to explain. “Despite not understanding the whole process yet, Morpheus, the god of Dreams, has detected part of the rebels’ plot through the ominous activities of Wish Pan and Wish Cruella. Once he identified the threat those two represent, he went to Olympus to warn its inhabitants about their plots, and in parallel he is now working on his own plan with his two brothers. He told me that they are seeking the most efficient way to warn the mortals about the developments in the Underworld, as the rebels advance. He mentioned something about communicating with the mortals using werewolf dreams because for them the barriers that separate the dream and waking worlds are weaker.”

With a sad smile, Lavender concludes her speech to an attentive audience: “these are all the news we brought, dear sisters. Beyond that is mere speculation but before starting the _Sijainti_ (* _Location_ ) ceremony I can describe in more detail how the cloning magic works. This will help you in understanding the purpose of the rites we are about to perform.”

…

Positioned in a circle, the fairies are initiating their concentration for performing a powerful magic rarely used in all eons of their existence. Before the rite, properly, they need an individual preparation by cleaning their auras of any stains of darkness, accumulated in their long past, which may be hidden in some fold of their wings. Fairies from Haven and Earth - the later in wish and non-wish versions, including Nova and Wish Nova (married to Grump and Wish Grump), Tink and Wish Tink (with restored wings), Glinda (from Oz), and all fairies/nuns of the convent – are gathered, least the ones that flew to the Enchanted Islands to perform the same ritual that will empower them for flying out over the Enchanted Sea. 

…

_The cleaning session took almost all day because not only each Fairy had to confess her malpractices; after each confession the others needed to chant specific cleaning mantras for each type of fault until they were certain that all accumulated dirt had been removed from the wings. Apparently all fairies had accumulated stains of guilt and shame. The last one to close the circle was Blue. To clean her aura Blue brought in the open many strains of her wings: she has lied, despite claiming to Rumpelstiltskin that fairies don't lie, when she told Snow White and Prince Charming, at Gepetto’s insistence, that the magic tree could only protect one person from the Dark Curse, when, in actuality, it could save two. Also when Rumpelstiltskin asked her if a curse can be used to travel to the Land without Magic, she said no, even though she witnessed the creation of the Dark Curse in person. She was also aware of how the Black Fairy turned dark since she witnessed it, despite telling Belle that "no one knows exactly"._

…

Ready to perform the enchantment, the fairies hold hands, locked in a circle, flapping their wings in sync. After starting a choir of mantras, from their magic wands attached to their heads by means of a tiara, a rainbow of fairy dust is sprayed into the room, transforming the suspended molecules created by all fairy confessions into tiny gray arrows. The more the fairies sing their chants, the longer and thicker the arrows become until all matter generated by their confessions is condensed into quite distinguishable pointed vectors, all positioned in the center of the circle. At this point, the fairies release their hands but, maintaining the circle formation and the synchronized flapping of their wings, they start to fly counter clockwise, initially slowly, then at a fast and accelerated speed, circling the center where the arrows are. With the thrust of their flight, the arrows begin to rise in the air in a helix-like structure spiraling upward until, suddenly, tilting towards the main window of the hall they fly out the window in all directions.

…

After the ceremony, the fairies flew in all directions of the United Realms following the locators of dark magic radiation sources, enchanted to locate the places that can be used to store cloned bodies (hibernating bodies: alive but empty, dormant vessels, souless voids). 

Once located, ground teams will try to magically isolate the places. The nearest sources are in the convent neighborhood: the mansion where Cruella stayed during her short period in Storybrooke, and the old residence of Mr. Gold, aka Rumpelstiltskin, and his wife Belle.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Greater Storybrooke, Wish Jolly Roger

_"So here is the plan, my loyal shipmates. When you return, about three days from now, I’ll join you for a new mission. Until then, we will keep in touch by radio. In my absence, W. Smee assumes the post of captain. Mr. Smee will sail the other Jolly Roger and the two ships will remain close to each other in the same route. My brother is right now giving these same instructions to his crew. For our ship the crew has increased a little bit and the same happened in the other Jolly – but not too much because we need as many free space as possible to accommodate with safety as many people as possible. In our case, besides Bill Wyatt and Kevin Smith, who will travel accompanied by their wives, there are two more sailors joining you: Bryson Taylor and Eli Moore. Wyatt’s kids are already young adults and cannot go so they will remain in Storybrooke, waiting for the inland gathering calls to start.”_

_“Your mission will be to sail straight to the Enchanted Archipelago; they are the populated islands of the realms and their only two big buildings adequate to operate as safe shelters will have to be isolated because they're hosting clones. There you'll meet Tiger Lily and Wish Tiger Lily, who will help you to gather all inhabitants of the villages and will travel back with you to assist the arrangements for accommodating the passengers on the ships. Bring as many people below 40 years old as the Jollys stand. Actually, your mission is to bring everybody below 40, our girls are strong, do not leave anyone behind. If necessary, save only the food and leave the excessive cargo in the islands. If need be, ask Nemo for help, the Nautilus’ capacity is smaller but you can share the load with them.”_

_“We discussed the need, on your way back, to pass by Hearty Island and Carnation Island, I suggested your ship for the detour towards south because most of you have already been there and know those waters. However, considering the high demographics of passengers, we ended up deciding against the idea of going there just for a check since we already know they are not inhabited. With the help of Triton, his daughters and Ursula we may quickly scan those quarters later, during the next mission to which my brother and I will be joining the two Jollys’ crews. Therefore, remember: Mr. Smee will always sail near you, captaining the other Jolly, with the same mission as yours. By radio, you will also be in contact with Captain Nemo, who will be navigating under the sea.”_

_“Any doubt?”_

…

The two brothers walked along the docks until the concrete bench where Killian used to go with Emma in search of a horizon to open up new angles for their perception and bring the calming breath of the ocean. Key took with him the battery charger, which is solar-powered, and they are now recharging their prosthetic batteries. Sharing a flask of rum, they sit there, rarely talking, just looking ahead into the width of the open sea. 

…

"I'm grateful to Poseidon for healing you from your addiction, your alcoholism. Back in time, when she returned from the Wish Realm, Emma tried to convince me to stop drinking, did you know that?" Killian tells Key with a grin, without taking his eyes off the horizon.

“Aye, she told me once, and you mentioned something when we first met… We both have a great deal of gratitude to Zeus and Poseidon. The same cannot be said for the other family member, their brother Hades..."

“Definitely not… Zeus and Poseidon are at the top in their lineage. You know, not all brothers are like the Brothers Jones…” Killian replies with a mix of humor and nostalgic feelings. Key just nods, searching, beyond the horizon, for distant memories guarding their brother Liam. 

…

“How was it, Killian? How was it in your heart? I'm not referring to your physical core, since you didn’t have one at that moment, but to your spiritual heart. How was meeting Liam in the Underworld? The love I feel for him is the same love you feel for him, as the magic that created the wish and non-wish ‘us’ happened after his death. We share the pain of losing him but not the joy of meeting him again… You see, I’m not envying you, I’m proud of parts and ashamed of other parts of my journey from the moment our paths diverged. My path has its unique ups and downs, its unique redemption journey after a unique past of villainy. Past I'm not proud of but it's part of the unique story that brought me here and made me what I am today: a United Realms citizen, Emm’s husband, the father of Alice and of two babies to come…. I- just wish I could know the feeling of meeting him too, you know?”

“I can imagine your burden... as you said, we share the same intense love for him - and the same regret for not being able to stop that idiot from being so stubborn. I’m not sure if I can put it into words but I’ll try… you ask me what it was like meeting him again… Well, it was an immeasurable joy in seeing our brother but... To the joy shortly thereafter followed a mixture of anguish and disappointment. First, the disappointment: the golden idol, the man who put the bar of honesty, integrity and incorruptibility so high that we would never be able to reach it, became a clay idol. Then the anguish, the despair on the brink of the abyss that leads to hell. And there, at the lowest point, I felt the overcoming and the clay idol became a man in his true size and grandeur: a good man. Our brother Liam spent hundreds of years in the Underworld because of his guilty, he was ashamed and felt like having a debt with us that wouldn't allow him to move on, to move _upstairs_...” The two _little brothers_ chuckle and look up to the clouds, imagining their _big brother_ looking at them from _upstairs_. “Throughout our childhood and youth, Liam raised the bar of virtue and heroism to his height, and we grew up cultivating the idea that we could never reach that level. Physically, in fact, we did not grow as much as he did, but the rule of virtue he used was not honest. While we got lost in gambling and drinking, to be an example of dignity for us Liam corrupted himself and kept this secret from us. After I finally met the truth, on the brink of the precipice, Liam decided to sacrifice himself to save my soul from the cruelest fate. At that moment my spiritual heart vibrated at the frequency of survival, which I cannot explain or define, it is something of our nature I guess, I’m sure you know what I mean… "

"Of course I do, it’s our second skin, we may kind of joke about that sometimes but deep down our survivor nature is part of what we are..."

"Exactly, it was as if through me flowed a magic pulling force that prevented Liam from falling into the abyss, and at the same time as if the gods, who judge the souls, witnessing our pain took pity of our suffering and decided to be Just. What I felt, at that moment, the strength of Forgiveness, mutual forgiveness, forgiveness of myself, I think Liam felt too. At that it followed the farewell, our goodbye. Somehow with melancholy but also carrying a promise that in the transience of life no goodbye is final, I saw Liam setting sail on a ship, Captain Liam Jones finally back to the 7 heavenly seas where he has always belonged..." 

"Thank you, Killian, for bringing these tears to my eyes," Key wipes his eyes with a tissue and smiles. “In the midst of the uncertainties and anguish we are experiencing, these tears, in particular, are tears of joy, tears of love for the idiot of our brother…”

"If he's watching our conversation on some of those transcendental screens that, it seems, they have in Paradise, our big brother must be really pissed off at the affectionate terms we use to refer to him ..." Killian comments and they both laugh inwardly.

“But he was an idiot…”

“That he was!” Killian giggles. “And then, as if to compensate for his past mess by creating a new mess, our father gave us another brother Liam…” Killian adds after a pause.

“You mean, two Liams!!” Key corrects him.

“Aye, two Liams, from two Brennans: Liam Junior and Liam Senior… At least they cooperated with us and did not use the rejuvenating magic so popular among wish and non-wish people, it is easy to distinguish who is who. At least, after all, they both found a good father-model: a redeemed Nemo and a redeemed version of Brennan,” Killian sighs.

“I never told you, but I understand the feeling that moved you, Killian, the revolt in finding out that our father named another son with the name of our Liam, after everything he had done to us, to Liam. I think that, in the same circumstances, I would have done the same.”

“I went out of my mind when I heard him saying to the boy the same words he said to me – that is, to us, hours before trading Liam and us for a boat, selling us as slaves in the process, and abandoning us on that ship. I was going to help him escape but I lost my mind seeing him with Liam and I’m not proud of that moment of weakness; it is actually one of my deepest regrets, something like a _bad writing_ of who was in charge of writing our story, I mean ourselves. At the same level of guilty - _bad writing_ guilty - for having murdered David's father, among other crimes. "

"Hate blinded us, Killian, you and I both know that very well and learned this lesson in the hardest ways possible. Remorse is a heavy burden for any soul to carry. But Forgiveness is redeeming and liberating. Forgiveness has a savior property.”

“I just wish I could apologize to our father, or better saying the version of our father I killed.”

“He probably has moved on, probably has forgotten all of that, and if he did not forget, I’m sure he already forgave you, the same way we both forgave Wish Brennan,” Key comforts his brother.

“Talking about regret, another one I have, actually, not exactly regret since it wasn't my fault, but I resent having missed the opportunity to meet Milah in the Underworld.” Killian confesses. “At least now we know that she has moved on and is in heaven, close to her sons, her wish and non-wish sons.”

…

“Do you know what I have just realized?” Key asks, after a silent pause. “I’m here connecting some dots. Zelena told us about how Persephone, by helping Arthur to free some souls from the river of lost souls unwillingly created the opportunity for this whole rebellion of dark souls in the Underworld to happen… That means that the two stories are connected, our Milah and a few others are behind the moment Cruella took the opportunity to rescue malign entities, inclusive Pan!” 

“The liberation of Milah is a price worth paying. Her freedom and of other souls who did not deserve that horrible fate, victims of the cruelty of Hades and Rumple, at least in her case, is a price worth paying. As for Pan, we know him well enough to fight and beat him. Our old acquaintance Pan is still causing harm from hell, as old and malign as his wish version haunting around in the Upperworld,” Killian completes.

“Two demons… I’m not sure about that devil soul’s magic powers but, at least one of them, Wish Pan, possesses magic ability of invisibility which means he can be doing his wronging anywhere without being seen,” Key remembers.

“You are right, two demons threatening all realms … our wives, our kids… And you and I know them; we do know that one of them may be right now working his dark magic really close to where we are. We can’t let them, Key, we won’t let them get the final word, I swear, we won’t let them. We know these two demons quite well and we will defeat them.”

“They have in their favor the utter lack of scruples, intrinsic to darkness in the lowest frequencies, which usually allows a faster action, and a concentrated dose of venom in their sneaky tongs, which may shamelessly spread discord and disunion. But we have in our favor the strength of the highest frequencies vibrating in unison, as a collective spirit that will make us stronger and, also, the fundamental fact that no darkness can withstand the intensity of Light for too long…”

“We also have more magic; ours is light magic powered by the strongest force: love, which is much more than they will ever have… Talking about magic, have I told you how Hope called Emm?”

“No, you haven’t.”

“She said that Emm is, I quote, “the Aligner”, in other words, while my Emma is the Savior, yours is the _Aligner_. She also said that you and I, as Survivors, have magic power coming from the sky and from the sea. I think that part of this is my daughter’s fantasy, but I’ve learned to not underestimate what she says, Hope is a surprisingly accurate seer, so... What do you think?”

"I think you just puzzled me, because Emm has repeatedly mentioned that our job is to align the lives of those who vibrate in the frequencies of light, peace and love into the 'here and now'. As for the magic of the Survivors, I don't know, maybe our survival instinct is magic by itself, but I need to think more about it.”

"Speaking of our wives and children, it’s past lunch time, which means… time to go home; besides, the batteries are already recharged," Killian stands up, searching for his car keys. "Want a ride back to the loft?"

"Aye, I had planned to walk but I’ll take the ride. My car is with Emm, who brought me here. Thank you, brother."

"The loft is on my way, no problem at all. So … Emm is already driving alone? I’m impressed." Killian asks admiringly.

"Aye, easily learned, she is a natural pro..."

…

The two brothers keep talking while walking into the parking lot, their batteries recharged, in more than one sense, and their souls lighter from the weight of past regrets, now dissipated into the horizon landscape.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Cruella's House

In a circumspect silence, the four people head to the mansion once briefly occupied by Cruella. Since her death the house has remained closed although it has been placed in the Storybrooke real estate market for sale or rent. From time to time a housekeeping crew comes in to clean it up and wipe out the mice and grooves that insist on making it their permanent home. Back in time, although Cruella, Maleficent, and Ursula used to plot and conspire at a log cabin in the woods, Cruella did not relinquish a mansion in the upscale Storybrooke area, "resembling the place that witnessed my diabolical person's arrival into this world," she used to tell her accomplices. Nowadays, for Mal and Ursula those villainous times are over and they finally earned what they sought: a happy ending. For Cruella, however, the replica of Deville's Manor, owned by Rumple, represented luxury, the ostensive and questionable exuberance of an aristocracy based on appearances, and the few times she occupied the residence were enough to impregnate it with her dark energy.

…

"Tell me Emma, what was the explanation on the cloning magic given by the lilac fairy, what's her name again?" Maleficent asks as they approach the mansion’s main gate.

“Lavender,” Emma responds. ”Her name was Lavender but, hang on please… **Dad** , **Mom** , wait!” Emma calls David and Snow, walking a few meters ahead of them. They stop in their track and sit in the garden bench at their daughter’s request. “Before continuing, I’m not sure how much you’ve heard of Tink’s explanations and I want to make sure that we are all on the same page.”

"Well, Emma," Snow begins, "we are aware that James' soul reported activities of thousands of fugitives from Tartarus and Mourning Fields. We are also aware of the fairies’ ritual which resulted in the location of various places in all realms - residences, in general, and a few castles - with potential to house the clones casted by W-Pan and W-Cruella in association with the rebel souls. And this house, in particular, Cruella’s ex-house, is one of these places. We also know that our mission is to spray its outer and inner walls with the potion prepared by the fairies and given to the teams - formed by at least two magic practitioners, responsible for isolating the places pointed by the arrows. Ah, and we can’t touch the clones without gloves. Is there anything else we don't know?"

“Yeah, Mom, there are a few more relevant facts that I’ll share with you.” Emma and Mal approach them and sit in another bench close to theirs. “First, we can sit here, in these benches, because even though you didn't know, fortunately, these benches are more than 3 meters from the outer walls of the house and besides, between them and our skins our clothes protect us. Therefore, from this point, you know: no skin contact with anything in the house. You might ask - as I asked, if our clothes and shoes would have to be incinerated, and the answer is _no_ , there is no need. The effect of the cloning spell is not transmitted to any other matter – only skin, so we can later touch our garments that will be in contact with the sources detected by the enchanted arrows."

Apparently feeling great discomfort, David closes his eyes, shaking his head, desolate.

“Dad, are you alright?” Emma asks concerned as Snow caresses her husband's back, trying to comfort him.

“Not much, my dear. Of course, this whole situation is complex, challenging, risky and scary. I was - I am - prepared for all of that. But I wasn't emotionally prepared for the sad story of my brother, or rather my brothers, considering James's Wish version.”

“David…” Snow tries to speak but he cuts her.

“I know, Snow, none of this is my direct fault. I know that. But that doesn’t prevent me from feeling somehow guilty, I should have tried harder to talk to him in the Underworld, instead I let jealousy dominate me, I don’t know anything anymore…”

“David, I was going to say that I should have controlled myself too, you were not the only one out of your mind with James, but envy and jealousy were dominant in our interactions with him. Most importantly, for me, I should feel as guilty as you, or even more, after all he tricked **me**. In that passage, none of us had the insight, or the self-control to think better. Mostly James, he was guided by dark instincts."

"He's my brother Snow; there was a time in our lives when we were inseparable friends and I loved him, deep down, I still do. Fate was very cruel to James."

“You are doing a lot for him, David,” Snow reassures him with a sad smile, “with your love, you are making the difference between the salvation of his soul and the eternal condemnation to suffer in hell. Remember what Tinker told us, it may take a lot of time, many reincarnations, but he will heal, his soul has escaped a tragic end, my love, you must believe that.”

"Dad, when Killian came back from the Underworld, when he resurrected and reunited with me, knowing Robin's fate, he said this same sentence: _Fate is cruel_ \- but… I don't know, I really don't know. In my experience life has taught me that we make our destiny through our choices. We all suffered and still suffer the effects of cruel actions – see this whole crisis we are in; what differentiates us from people like James is how we react to these actions and their consequences."

"About that I understand quite well," Mal enters the conversation. "You see, you are talking about Fate but, by a curious plotting of Fate and Destiny, here we are, the four of us, in a team, working together as a group aiming at a common good. It’s really ironic, considering the serious disagreements that have crossed our destinies, mine and yours, David and Snow, and the destinies of our daughters. We all carry our burden of guilt and regret because we all have suffered the cruelty of Fate. Emma is right; from the moment we made the right choices Fate wasn't so cruel to us. Fate even plotted to gather us here, in this group of four, to perform a risky job in Cruella’s house."

“It really is ironic, Mal, especially considering that I am responsible for Cruella being sent to the Underworld, in the first place.” Emma sighs, head down, but quickly recomposes and picks up the skein. “You know... this is a past that I don't regret. I carry lots of regrets, but not this one. For instance, it's still hard for me to accept my inconceivable, insensitive and out of character behavior towards Killian when he was mortified for having realized who my grandfather's murder was..."

"We'd rather not start to list past regrets," Snow sighs, thinking on how unfair she was with Killian, in the beginning, and also with Emma in many occasions, some of them when she opted to unfairly support Regina instead of her daughter.

"You're right, mom, these are past stories. What I need to reproduce now are Lavender's explanations. According to her, all of us have been cloned, no matter our age: under or over 40, that doesn’t matter. This powerful spell is related to the geographic area it covers, once the area is demarcated every human being within its boundaries will be cloned. The same applies to the Olympus, if it is demarcated. As W-Pan and W-Cruella have already demarcated the United Realms, we must be prepared to find many clones in hibernation in the places located by the enchanted arrows. The rule ‘ _a soul for another soul_ ’ can now be applied the moment someone dies. In principle, the clone would be a backup body for the dead but that wouldn't be straightforward and wouldn't avoid a time slot long enough for a soul from hell to enter the clone. Of course, the souls aren't interested on old people's bodies because once incarnated they would be subject to a shorter life cycle. So, obviously, their main target are young bodies and that's an extra reason to protect the youngers: no matter their age – they may be babies - the evil souls will preserve their evil persona.”

“This is monstrous!” Snow exclaims, shocked.

“Exactly, and there is no guarantee that we will be able to completely isolate these places, though we'll try and will do our best. The castles will require extra effort because of their huge size, so the teams working on them are bigger than ours and a few others, responsible for 4-5 rooms’ residences like this one. With the potion that we will spray on the walls of these places, we will prevent – hopefully – any soul to cross their walls aiming at inhabiting a cloned body. Last, but not least, we can never, ever, touch the cloned bodies with our skin because that may trigger unexpected effects that not even the Fairies or the gods know about and are not willing to learn. So… I think we are ready to proceed now.”

David, Emma, Snow and Mal stand up and walk in silence towards the house carrying with them a bag with a lot of sprays of magic potion. They are aware that with every step they take, they are getting closer to the real battle. The preparations are ending and the final fight is coming.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, the Elders' House

“Granny,” Killian tries to soften the old lady's disappointment, “I’m really sorry but there is nothing we can do to avoid this house to remain closed for as long as this crisis still remains. In the meantime, you may relocate your restoration work to the Apprentice Mansion; it is much larger and can accommodate you and all your friends.”

“Mrs. Lucas, both of you,” Key approaches them, “I am sure that you will be able to adapt well to the new circumstances. Actually you will be much needed for the logistics of our arrangements. We rely on the elders’ abilities –in your case, for example, your cooking abilities, promptness and, most importantly, relatively higher freedom degree. In every corner of the United Realms the Elders are right now being asked to organize into Councils and to remain together. Here in Storybrooke, three other groups like yours are being formed, and because you are not the target victims of the rebel souls, you will be able to move more freely among shelters. The Dragon and Nemo are working on the wireless devices that all of us will use to communicate and we expect to distribute them very soon. The collaboration of all the elderly will be critical to the success of our Body & Soul Operation. "

“We do understand, Killian, Key. And, obviously, you can count on us, although I'm a little sad that it has to be this way," Granny laments. “You see, my sister and I were completing the renovation of the 4 bedrooms to suit our present and future needs, starting with installing an elevator and a rolling chair on the stairs. We do not plan to retire completely, the diner's activities will continue because they're part of our lives and we love it too much. But we're leaving the hotel business. Storybrooke has grown and needs modern and larger hotels. In view of that, we decided to accept the gift from Gideon, who has transferred his father's properties to all tenants residing on them. The only exceptions were this house, where he used to come in vacations with his parents when he was a child and, it seems, the house where Cruella lived for a while, both empty. However, as Gideon is no longer living here and doesn’t plan to move back, he wanted to find a good use to his parent’s house too. So, one day, having lunch at the diner, he overheard our talk about moving into a more comfortable house and decided to present us with his old residence. Since then, we've been working on the renovations.”

“We've already given it a name! We call it _The Happy Elder’s House_ , did you know that?” Entering the conversation with a loving and humorous tone of voice, Wish Granny asks Alice and Zelena, who have just joined the group standing in front of two houses: the Golds home and its neighbor’s house, Sir Morgan’s (father of Violet) residence.

Zelena and Alice, who were just talking to Key, approached the group with their heads bowed, wrapped in thoughts. However, the loving manner of the old ladies quickly soothed and touched them both, sparking in them a small flame of gossip about the unfolding lives of the elders. Always a curious, Zelena answers the two ladies and asks back: “I didn’t know, I guess neither Alice. Interesting… So, tell me, in total, how many residents were planning to live in the two elders’ mansions, that is, the Apprentice's house and the happy one here?”

“Hmmm, let me think, help me here sister,” Wish Granny starts to count. “Let’s see: So far we have you and me, Gepetto, Dragon – count on him just as an eventual guest, because he never stays too long in any place, Moe, Jack, Grandmother Fa and Jiminy….” 

“You are forgetting Brennan; remember that we have invited him to join us when he mentioned, in the diner, that he was thinking about retiring and he said yes… Ah! And there is also Wish Johanna, who was Wish Snow’s former maid!” Granny adds.

“I know a few of these people you mentioned but… Who is who, Mrs. Lucas?” Alice interrupts them. “Starting from… Moe?”

“Call me Granny and my sister, Wish Granny, my dear Alice. Now, about your question, very well,” Granny sighs. “I suppose you all know Dragon, Gepetto and Brennan, to be precise, Wish Brennan but you don’t need to use the pronoun because the other Brennan is already dead, and Johanna, again without using Wish - at least I guess you’ve heard about her. So, Moe is Maurice French, Belle’s father. Jack is Wish Apprentice – he is blind but with a very powerful magic and really wise. Fa is Mulan and Wish Mulan’s grandmother. She was saved by the Dragon, who found her frozen but not dead in a cave of the Chinese Village.”

Cutting her sister, Wish Granny intervenes. “I think an explanation is required here, then I’ll open a parenthesis: Fa was not duplicated during the Wish Realm creation because in the past, when Mulan and her people were magically teleported to the Enchanted Forest through the Earth’s grid, she was accidentally inoculated with drops of a sleeping curse and disappeared into the ground so that her granddaughters couldn’t find her. I’ll close the parenthesis here, sis, you may continue…”

“Right, thanks,” Granny goes on. “So, Fa stayed in a casket, kept in that cave, and only a few years ago was found by the Dragon and brought to Wish Mulan and Wish Red’s house. More recently she was awakened by a true love kiss. Sometimes she spends a season with Wish Mulan, sometimes visits her other granddaughter, Mulan, in DunBroch. And sometimes, she comes to Storybrooke. In her last visit, she brought her enchanted prince, and since then they are considering living here in Storybrooke with us."

“Stop the press!!” Zelena shouts, really excited. “In this part you both got me: a true love kiss, really? Enchanted Prince? How come we’ve never heard of all of these stories?”

“Well, Zelena, we may be old, but we are alive, you know?” Granny responds with a chuckle. “The story is really fantastic. I will tell you in short. It all started with Archie...” At all interrogation sights, she giggles and continues, “As you all know, Archie chose to remain a man, and by the way, very much in love man, these days…”

“Really?” Wish Granny cuts her sister to ask, interested, “Who is the lady? Is she whom I’m thinking she is?”

“Hmmm… I think…” Granny gossips in a low voice, “Yes! She is Lily, the Dragon, but you keep that just between us, they are really shy about their romance. They are horrible at hiding it, though, the same way as Mal and Zorro, who lives in Westside Storybrooke. Even though they don’t know how to hide it, they try to be quiet discreet about their affair. But we should go back to Fa…. Want to continue, sis?” Granny asks her sister.

“Sure.” Wish Granny responds. “So, let’s go back to Archie. In the past Archie was a cricket but doesn’t want to revert to his cricket persona anymore. **However** , the same cannot be said about his wish version, which has aged more than him due to a life under fewer dark curses, and chose to remain an old cricket – a very talkative and wise one. (By the way, Killian and Key, you would love to chat with him for hours). But back on track, since the creation of the United Realms, he moved to Storybrooke to live with Archie. So, in one of our granddaughter’s visits to us – I’m referring here to Wish Red, okay? - she got to meet Jiminy, the Wish Cricket, and invited him to spend a time in her house because she remembered that her wife, Wish Mulan, had mentioned that her sleeping grandma loved crickets, back in China. So, after staying with them for a few months, old cricket fell in love with sleeping Fa and kissed her with a true love kiss and… the rest is history!”

“Wow!” both, Zelena and Alice say in unison, smiling dreamily.

“I wonder how a true love kiss works when the lovers did not know each other before one of them got cursed under a sleeping curse…” Zelena murmurs.

“Ask Brennan, next time you see him,” Granny suggests. “He experienced this same situation, he probably knows…” 

“Or ask Jimmy and Fa,” Wish Granny complements.

…

While Granny and Wish Granny kept dominating the gossip circle, Killian and Key exchanged so many glances and rolled their eyes so much that their eyeballs almost pulled out to orbit around the sun. Even though they realized what the two old ladies were doing - i.e. easing the tension of the extremely heavy mood after Key transmitted Lavender's instructions to Zelena and Alice - they know that it is time to move on. Now the brothers are exchanging a new type of glances, nodding and discreetly signaling that they need to put an end to the recess time.

Hugging tightly to his daughter, Key sighs deeply before saying as gently as he can: “Alice?”

“Aye, Papa?” she turns to her father already sensing the outcome and restoring her seriousness.

“Starfish, we need to be ready to enter the house.”

“Zelena,” Killian turns to the red haired woman, “please, take the Grannies to Sir Morgan’s house. He’s aware of what is going on; besides, Violet and Wish Henry are there, I'm sure the ladies will be able to entertain them with the lucky cricket tale. We'll stay here, carrying the bag with sprays, waiting for you to come back, and then we'll get in Rumple's house, together.”

“Right,” Zelena nods while gently embracing the two women. “Let's keep the good luck vibe.”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, City Hall

Two General Staff fronts, gathered at the capital's City Hall, worked all day coordinating intense activities throughout the geographic area known as United Realms - practically corresponding to the entire Maine’s area and 2000 nautical miles - proven already delimited by the cloning spell by the amount of cloned bodies that have been found during the day. The first front was responsible for organizing field teams at the places pointed out by the locating arrows, which included the complex logistics of distributing magic potion sprays. They had the help of one dragon (Lily), two airships piloted by Phileas Fogg and Passepartout, and the Nautilus, which delivered, to a team of Nymphs, potions specially prepared to isolate an underwater palace. All potions were produced by the fairies, on a mini-industrial scale, in a makeshift laboratory in the Convent's kitchen. In parallel, the second General Staff was responsible for the creation of 20 Councils of Elders in all quadrants of the realms and in the capital, accommodating the elderly (in average over 75) in houses specially assigned to host them, as well as overseeing the supply of food and transportation they will be assigned to distribute to the Shelters during the curfew. 

A third General Staff, coordinating the extensive activities of 3 Shelter groups met at Storybrooke Elementary and Secondary School. Finally, also there, the fourth General Staff worked on two fronts: the first, using the Physics labs of the Secondary School they produced hundreds of small communicating devices and a few other devices employing scientific and technological knowledge; the second one, bringing together a team of wizards and magic practitioners across all realms, supported the creation of a basic infrastructure for the shelters and, in parallel, compiled magic potions, spells and amulets that could be useful for the frontal combat teams. According to the newest reports from the Lilac Fairies, these combat teams will get reinforcements from some gods of Olympus - already without means to produce more immortality nectar and nearing the end of their Ambrosia stock - and from some luminous souls, from the Elysium Fields, in bodies temporarily densified to remain on Earth.

At the end of the day, the final reports began to be printed and emailed to all heads of state and groups.

"So Regina," Cindy asks, "What do you think?"

“Overall, everything went according to the planned. So, because of that, first of all, I feel a relief,” Regina replies, looking at several spreadsheets scattered over the long table, “the reports tell us that all demarcations to isolate five castles on land and 1 palace undersea, plus forty residences, occurred without serious incidents, just a few small waves of panic in founding the clones, especially when they recognized their own clones or of their children, and of people who lost their gloves but they used the spare gloves that, fortunately, someone had the brilliant idea to include in the spray kit. I only hope that enough arrows have been generated to point out all sources of dark magic with potential to house the clones, meaning no buildings have been left out. Remind me, in preparing the topics of the pronouncement tomorrow, marking the beginning of Operation B&S Phase 2, to include the warning that everyone should wear gloves as much as possible.”

"Noted," Cindy replies, writing on a tablet. 

“Secondly,” Regina continues, “My Split sister, who is working in the Magic Staff, has just called from the School and it seems that the communicating devices are ready, which means that tomorrow morning our special deliverers, with the reinforcement of Dragon and Mal, will be able to distribute them all in the morning. Besides that, from the Magic Staff, Gideon reported that all planned activities have been concluded and he is thinking about investigating a bit more in the underground of his father's antique shop, he will do it tomorrow or the day after tomorrow…”

“But is there still something there? I thought that after the shop closed Gideon had removed all objects and documents that had not yet been returned to their former owners....” Cindy interrupts, to ask.

“I once asked him the same question and, as he explained to me, he wanted to leave some objects behind in case he ever reopens the shop - since _Mr. Gold’s Pawnbroker & Antiquities dealer _still physically exists although, at the moment, closed - and he didn't see any practical use for them in his new residence, that is, in his father's old castle.”

“And what about the Elders’ Councils?” Cindy keeps asking, always taking notes in her tablet.

“In the final count, there are a total of 20 Councils spread across the realms. By tomorrow the elderly will be already gathered at their headquarters. Care has been taken that in all Councils there are people able to cook and to drive minivans. We didn't have all these vehicles, but with the help of a little magic, the problem was easily solved. Magic practitioners have been working a lot all day, especially in the Shelters for the 3 groups. Virtually all of the housing supplies, including the bed and table infrastructure, were all created with the aid of magic in record time. I haven't seen all the reports yet, but work on the other staff groups gathered at Storybrooke School is far ahead. Amazingly, Emm Sweet has been invaluable, it seems. She has taken on the responsibility of creating, through magic, a series of musical instruments that will be used as recreational activities but also as preparation for eventual collective and simultaneous performances of magic music in all shelters. She didn't explain it well, it seems like she doesn't know very well how this is going to work, but she is doing the work inspired by insights, which we have to respect deeply given the history of her intuition when starting the Sweet Suite process.”

"Very well, my dear Good Queen," Cindy finally sits next to her mother-in-law, stretching her arms and legs and massaging her back, consumed by the strenuous work of the long day, "all considered, we can say that today was exceptionally productive and that Phase 1 of Operation Body & Soul has been completed on schedule."

“So far, no big surprises, but these are the preparations for the battles that haven't really started yet. We know that our enemies do not rest. While for us, rest is important, for the souls there is no day or night. ”

“But Wish Pan and Wish Cruella - as far as we know, the only two living agents on Earth working with the rebel souls - need to rest as much as we do,” Cindy counter argues. “And as for the souls, they also project their energies into the dream world; remember what we’ve been told about Morpheus discovering the dirt activities of Pan and Cruella.” 

“Cindy, it just occurred to me: what if it's not just Wish Pan and Wish Cruella? We're not sure, David's intelligence services haven't detected any anomalies, but that doesn't mean they no longer have more villains involved in their Upperworld network. Oh, what a nightmare....”

"Have you been dreaming about Robin, have you talked and met in dreams?"

“Only once, since the crisis began. Robin and I, in a way, by the mysterious magic that allowed his soul to lodge in my heart, share with me what I get to know, so he knows the events, this massive problem. But I've been feeling so tired lately that I can't even dream, or if I dream, I don't remember in awareness of what I dreamed. Maybe I'm meeting him, but I don't remember. In fact, I've been feeling so tired that sometimes I fear like I'm going to lose consciousness and fall into a deep sleep, never waking up again.” 

“Regina, you are under enormous pressure. We all are, but you occupy a leadership position that doesn't allow you to relax, and that's not good. Henry and I have been talking a lot about this, we care about you and want to make sure you set aside at least one hour in your fully populated schedule, stop everything you are doing to include this one hour, and go see a doctor. You are visibly downcast; we all care about your wellbeing, several people have noticed and would like you to give yourself a little time to look into the mirror of your eyes, to take care of yourself.”

“It's curious, what you are advising me to do: looking into the mirror is what I always did, what I did the most in my life. But I think you're right, I'm on the brink of a collapse, I really don't know if I'll have the strength to drive the whole Phase 2 process, but let's move on. I promise I'll exchange a few words with Whale. ”

"And today you're staying with us again, Henry and I have made a point - and we won't take no for an answer."

“Thank you, my dear, I love you so much, and I will accept your offer. I'm just going to send a few more messages to the School, it seems the work there is not completely finished yet, but it's almost over and then we can call it a day!”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Elementary and Secondary School

Night has fallen but the school lights are still on for the final arrangements to be completed. The fluttering of fairy wings echoes through the school corridors, coming and going carrying the communication devices in small scuppers that will be distributed tomorrow. Meanwhile, in the teacher's meeting room, the latest conferences on the monitor lists for all shelters are held and, as it turned out, the number of volunteers exceeded expectations. In the shelters of the youngest children, group A, the parents themselves will be the monitors; in group B, with adolescents and preteens, the monitors will be members of group C reallocated to group B. And in group C there is no need of monitors although the infrastructure to house its hundreds of thousands of occupants is the most complex. Despite the large numbers, the solidarity network has grown exponentially and simplified the coordinating work. 

Some coordinators are already in the Shelters, taking care of the latest arrangements. At school are still working: Snow, the two Henrys, Gideon, Elsa, Guinevere, Tiana and Jasmine.

“I know you even joke because I really have as a striking feature the belief in the strength of Hope,” Snow addresses them all. “But I have no other words that can best describe what is happening in the United Realms: much hope that we will overcome this crisis and emerge victorious, stronger and more united. I imagine I am not the only one who has noticed the wave of Love that is spreading in the air; all people are more loving, affectionate, and open. The solidarity that results from this energy is cumulative and growing, really impressive. It is Love being used as the most powerful Magic of all magic. Have you noticed too?”

Everyone agrees with Snow, going over the latest spreadsheets with a dreamy gaze projected on their love ones, all out there, busy, completing the tasks for which they were assigned. Elsa and Gideon exchange furtive glances and smiles.

“Emm is absolutely right,” Gideon then comments, “about using Music as a magic tool. We must keep that in mind. Even in the Land _theoretically_ without Magic, Music finds its way to take Magic there. No matter if the person can’t play any instrument, or sing with a perfectly tuned voice, singing produces what is technically known as endorphins and oxytocin, which for us are simply, both, feel-good hormones. Besides, singing works to help in lowering stress levels and to reduce anxiety – extremely important for all of us, now.”

“It can also boost self-confidence,” Tiana adds. 

‘‘Don’t I know that?” Guinevere agrees. “See myself, for example, I love to sing in a choirs but I’ve never felt that much confident to sing solo. A lot of people are so terrified of singing on their own or public speaking, but Emm’s idea of working in a group, with choirs of voices, is fantastic because when we’re in a group the group energy gives everyone that confidence and the result may sound amazing.”

“My Mom has always loved Music, even when she didn’t know it was the main source of her Magic…” Wish Henry tells them. “Now, more than ever, after the Sweet Suite, she praises the power of music in everything that matters for her.”

“A few days ago Hope said that, while her mother is the Savior, her Aunt Emm is the _Aligner_ ,” Elsa confides them, “but she didn’t explain the concept beyond that and Emma and I didn’t push her. You know Hope, when she doesn’t want to talk about something. However, I asked Gideon…” and she looks at him and he nods. She then continues, “He has read about the Aligners in an ancient book, could you share what you have told me, Gideon?”

“Sure,” he answers. “Aligners are a rare group of people responsible for setting special resonant frequencies that induce a lot of people to vibrate collectively, thus enhancing the power of a given magic. I guess these frequencies are related to Music, in Emm’s case. Elsa and I told this to her, this morning, and I think that after processing the information she came out with the inspiring idea of magically creating musical instruments for the shelters, something like forming orchestras everywhere.” 

“I remember the concept!!” Henry exclaims. “By coincidence, or maybe not, there is a technical term describing music alignment as a kind of music synchronization. I’ve read about when I lived in Seattle. Technically, for them the alignment refers to interrelate multiple information sets associated to a given musical work, for example, sheet music, symbolic representations and audio recording. So it is taken to mean a procedure which, for a given position in one representation of a piece of music, determines the corresponding position within another.”

“You mean, is it a kind of translation?” Jasmine asks.

“Sort of,” Henry continues. “The synchronization forms the basis for novel interfaces that allow users to access, search, and browse musical content in a convenient way. That is what music alignment means in the Land without Magic. I guess, in the UR, it means much more than that…”

“I agree, it might mean much more than that,” Gideon ponders. “I have yet to research more about this subject, I promised Key and Emm I would look after the issue, but given the emergency we are in, I haven’t had the time to browse in my books. However, I think I could prioritize this search because it may be the difference between our defeat and our victory…”

“I propose that we all sing a song to attract good vibes toward our victory. Our work today is done, and this may already be a good workout for what Emm will propose ... how about?" Snow suggests.

“Could we just hum?” Wish Henry asks. “My Mom loves to sing and is an excellent singer, but I’d rather hum a little, if we want to keep the vibes toward our victory!”

“Which song that would be?” Elsa asks everybody.

“I was thinking about a lullaby,'' Snow explains, “but no music came to my mind…” 

“I thought of one,” Gideon tells them timidly, “I’m not sure if it would set the mood correctly, but it was the one that came to my mind, anyway.”

“And that would be…?” Elsa inquires almost seductively, as if encouraging him to share the impulse.

“Since we talked about the Land without Magic, it's in the soundtrack of a movie made there. A real masterpiece, I must say, a fantastic story and… thinking more about this impulse of mine, I have to say that it surely appears to be a message sent from the spiritual plane to us…”

“Stop the suspense, Gideon,” Elsa giggles, “and split it out!”

“Have you watched Pan’s Labyrinth?” Gideon then asks them.

“Of course, I have…!” Henry exclaims. “Man…. You are so right; this movie has everything to do with us.”

“I haven’t watched it,” Snow says and Elsa and Wish Henry nod with her.

“Neither did I,” Jasmine and Guinevere join their group.

“I did.” A thoughtful Tiana whispers, “It’s a great movie with so many interpretations for all tastes - from psychological, sociological or political angles…”

“But mostly,” Gideon adds, “for me, I’m more concerned with the occult symbolism permeating the story with an underlying esoteric story of initiation. It is a kind of parable with numerous references to occult mysteries: full of mythical and archetypal symbolism that fit into a rich story.”

“Yeah…” Henry confirms dreamily, scanning his memory files, “Those archetypal myths and symbols deeply resonate in the collective and personal unconscious, even though people in the Land without Magic do believe that they do not exist in a real, organic sense, as we know they do.”

“You are talking in riddles,” Elsa complains. “What is it about?”

“I’ll try to give you a brief summary while searching here in my playlist for the soundtrack Gideon referred to, the humming part…” Henry says, and prepares to develop his abstract. “Based on the Greek mythology, Pan is a god, a Faun, resembling a man with legs and horns of a goat, a representative of a natural energy, a phallic deity symbolizing the impregnating power of the sun. He sort of becomes the spiritual guide to a girl, named Ofelia, and helps her through an actual and figurative labyrinth she must go through. Despite his monstrous appearance—which leads us, as viewers, to think at first that he is the “bad guy”—he is actually the only being in Ofelia’s life that understands her desire to “become more” and to reach her full potential. The actual “bad guy” in the movie is not the hideous creature, but the cruel step-father.”

“Not exactly the same description applied for the Pans that are threatening us but almost the same regarding this step-father of the movie. And for me and Henry Mills it’s a cross-over impersonating our cruel Great-Grandfathers…” Wish Henry mumbles. 

“They are my Grandfathers; I don’t know which is worse…” Gideon replies with a bit of sarcasm.

“The movie story has so many layers...” Tiana resumes the conversation. “Ofelia is given some tasks to accomplish and the first one, I remember well, is to find the Sacred Feminine."

"You know..." Tiana smiles, with a sigh, "among all challenging mysteries that we have endured, many of us here have already experienced the loss of identity caused by a dark curse. Particularly, I'm referring to the kind that can send us to the "land without magic" to live under the skin of another persona - Sabine, in my case. And the more I think about Sabine the more I realize that the real me, the essence of Tiana was always present in Sabine during her journey in Hyperion Heights. Her task, I mean, _my_ task, was actually the rescue of a sacred essence that no dark curse is capable of erasing forever - temporarily, perhaps, that can happen, but Light always finds a way to shine again. And that can happen, at times, completely unexpectedly. For me, the discovery of Cinema, of this wonderful expression of the purest Art, was one of these unexpected forms - from the Enchanted Forest to a cinema room I found myself being profoundly touched by the fine art. I remember that Pan’s Labyrinth, which I watched with my roommate Jacinda, I mean, Ella, or Cindy, worked its magic on both of us, thus proving, after all, that the Land wasn't really _Without_ Magic! Ofelia's journey resonated deeply inside of us. She has to retrieve a key from a giant toad that is sucking the life out of an ancient fig tree - the quest for “returning to the womb” and rekindling the oppressed feminine. The interior of the tree is damp and moist, symbolizing once again the womb-giver of life. The tree itself looks like a uterus. You would love this part, girls!” she turns to the women in the group.

“First thing we will do, after all of this is past, is to watch this movie, we need to increase the number of movie theaters in the UR,” Snow comments, intrigued and touched by Tiana's testimony.

“There are other tasks for Ofelia but I won’t spoiler more, I will let you find out when you watch it. But in summary, it’s a must watch, I totally recommend it and I will re-watch it with you…” Tiana concludes.

“I found it!” Henry exclaims, already selecting the song out of his playlist. "We could hum together while it plays, as Key used to do in the Sweet Suite...

...Let’s do it before going home!”

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	13. 8x13: If Dreams Come True

**_“The black-winged_** **_Oneiroi,_** ** _Morpheus, Phobetor, and Phantasos are the_** ** _sons of Hypnos, god of sleep, and Nyx, goddess of night. The three brothers_ ****_live in the Underworld caves from where they emerge each night like bats. They pass through two gates of horn and ivory, symbolizing dreams sent from the gods and dreams that are meaningless. Each brother has a distinct ability that set them apart from one another._**

**_Morpheus, the strongest of the three, is considered the leader of the group. He appears in the dreams of kings and is able to take on the image of humans to give messages from the gods. His name means ‘shape’._ **

**_Phobetor, the god of nightmares, also has the ability to appear in dreams; however, he shows up in the form of an animal or even a monster. He often plays on people’s greatest fears. His real name amongst the gods is Icelus, meaning ‘semblance’ or appearance. The word ‘phobia’ comes from his name and means extreme fear._ **

**_The last of the brothers, Phantasos, is the god of unreal dreams. He represents objects seen in dreams as a message from the gods, appearing as symbols such as rocks, wood, earth or even water. These symbols have deeply spirituous meanings. Phantasos also rules over good dreams, the exact opposite of his brother, Phobetor; despite this, his dreams are usually meant to confuse people. The word “fantasy” comes from his name.”_** [[Ref](https://greekgodsandgoddesses.net/gods/oneiroi/)]

* * *

# Storybrooke suburb, Wish Henry's new home

Henry and Violet fantasized so much about their first night in the new house... 

In another - more romantic and relaxed - context, it might have happened as Violet and he had imagined, but it happened as it had to, with the intensity that precedes the outcomes of high uncertainty - which imprinted to their first night the quality of unforgettable. All in all, he is grateful to Sir Morgan for allowing his daughter to spend the night before going to the Shelters in the new house he had just assembled and equipped. He recalls that about 3 days ago he was visited by his mother, accompanied by Luna and Missy – the three former residents of the house before it was disassembled, shrunk, shipped from Heart Island, and reassembled near the Enchanted Forest. It is now in the suburbs of Storybrooke, relatively close to Wish Snow’s Castle, where he and his mother were planning to open, hopefully soon, the United Realms Conservatory & Humanities College. 

“What a change of plans…” he shrugs.

…

_"You see, the layout of walls is quite different compared to how it used to be according to your sketches, and I have changed the fireplace, but structurally it's the same house you lived on the Island, Mom..."_

_“It’s perfect, Henry, you imposed your personality and style on it and the house has become a functional and extremely charming cottage. I'm really glad you're having - you're giving yourself - the opportunity of living a more 'normal' life, typical for a young adult your age. I am grateful to Regina for creating the United Realms in a format that allows the integration of kingdoms in many aspects. That has released you from rigid formalities of royalty responsibilities and duties. They have their perks but they would hamper your youth with protocols, ceremonials and conventions. As a young adult you must own your independence, taking on every opportunity and doing everything you want to do without being submitted to obligations and commitments. That doesn't mean you aren't cut out for a relationship or are undatable, on the contrary — it means that you are capable of standing on your own two feet, for loving yourself, loving what you do and with whom…. And that, quite frankly, is one of the most attractive traits anyone can possess.”_

_“Thanks, Mom, for encouraging me to persuade my dreams and for being you, for being alive after everything... for having come back thus restoring my true believer essence... I- I love you so much, Mom…” he confesses almost crying._

_“Oh, come here, let me hold you... I love you too, Henry, with all my heart. I have a lot of regrets in my life, but all in all, being your mother is one of the best things that could ever happen to me, together with the opportunity of being here with you again, witnessing you walking your own path with freedom, discovering love in your own pace... I mean, compared to my experience, when I was your age - three years younger, more precisely. Your father was in his mid-thirties when we got married but I was too young and too naïve... As a piece of advise, son, just be happy with Violet without pushing your boundaries too much. Do yourself a favor and let go of any specific romantic timelines you have set for yourself. Don’t stress yourself – or her - with deadlines. You are both only in the first quarter of life; wherever you are at right now, embrace the hell out of it. You will end up in the right place at the right time, some way or another. Don’t force the process — just enjoy the beauty of pairing off at a relatively young age. If your relationship lasts, you don’t just get to grow old together, you get to grow up together too, and that is beautiful. If don’t, that will be beautiful too, and you will part ways as best friends.”_

_“I’ll give it a lot of thought and consideration Mom. I confess that I was starting to think that I could have some kind of obligation towards Violet as the heir of one of the Realms, as a kind of King in standby, you know?”_

_“Forget about that. You will be studying what you love, hopefully at the soon to be UR University. I’m so glad you will be able to go after your dream of dedicating your life to Education. That will prepare you to serve your people more as an Educator – which I believe is the best way to govern. Most importantly, and as your mother I couldn’t wish you better than that, you will grow as a_ **_free_ ** _man, enjoying the modernity of the Land without Magic but at the same time inserted into the fantastic reality of the world_ **_with_ ** _magic... Now, changing the subject… look over there, Luna and Missy have already found their corner, or rather their new corners. Oh, they are so cute, look at them, all nested on their new pillows...”_

_"They can come live here after the babies are born, just say, Mom."_

_“It may be… thanks for the offer, Henry, but let's see how everything will evolve. Despite the uncertainties ahead, Killian and I are thinking of moving to a bigger house, so it can be up to Luna and Missy to decide, maybe alternate the seasons, a little with you, a little with me. The fact is, anyway, we'll be close, we'll be practically neighbors...”_

…

"Morning, Henry," a sleepy Violet arrives in the living room coming from the bedroom. “Hmm, what a great night you and I had and ah... what a strange dream I have just had…”

“Good dream, I hope,” Henry says hugging and kissing his girlfriend. “Want to talk about it now or should we go have breakfast first? It is still early and the gatherings will start a few hours from now, we have plenty of time.”

“We can talk during breakfast… First, I prefer to enjoy with you this quiet moment, just the two of us without worrying about what will happen this afternoon, or tomorrow, or after ...”

“Great idea, ah… everything is so new here, you and I will have to figure out the utensils and stuff in the kitchen!” he chuckles walking towards the kitchen island.

…

Violet and Henry love each other as a young man and a young woman in their early twenties love each other. In a traditional sense their relationship couldn’t be described by words referring to ‘the world shifting for two blessed soul mates’. Their love story is, in many ways, ordinary and maybe even a little boring in terms of the same old receipt: _they have met, dated, fallen in love, and eventually decided ‘this is the person who I want to share a life with’_. As 20-somethings, they are just fresh new members of adult society and haven't had it all figured out — they are in a state of turbulence, change and growth, which means that even deciding what to have for breakfast can sometimes seem like a life-altering decision and that is okay, that’s the way it should be.

“Violet now is the time in your life to make decisions — right or wrong — that suit your preference: tea of coffee?” Henry can finally ask, after laughing a lot.

“I want pancakes with coffee after making love with you again, let’s go Henry” she takes his hand, laughing, and runs off pulling him toward the bedroom.

…

“I’m in love with this bed, and with this room…” Two condoms later, tossed around the corner of the floor, Violet says absently, hugging Henry, two healthy and young bodies wrapped under warm covers.

“I’m in love with you, my lilac flower…” Henry replies with a tender kiss.

“Always a romantic…” She closes her eyes but, all of a sudden, she becomes somber, remembering the vivid dream she had.

Sensing Violet’s change of mood, Henry asks gently, “want to talk about your dream now?”

“Yeah…. I’m not sure if I got it right, I saw three flying bats coming from a cave towards the Forest, and it was the Enchanted Forest of the United Realms because they flew over this cabin and continued into the woods. They turned to me and saw me too. I noticed that they had human heads. One of them smiled at me, the others just nodded and kept flying.” 

“Weird… Dreams are always very mysterious.” Henry ponders. “We all dream... Even a person like me, who is not a ‘sleepy-head’, will spend about a third of his/her life asleep. It’s crazy, isn’t it?”

“What do we do in this third? Apart from these fragments, we know nothing of what we do in the spiritual world. Much of what we are there is perceived in dreams, but only in the form of these weak surface-ripples. I think that it is so fascinating, the more I think the more I’m convinced that I choose the right career: Psychology. I want to understand, Henry, I want to learn how to interpret these messages from the deep sleep. They might represent an important experience lived unconsciously. In our present situation, they can be relevant to defeat the rebel souls...”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Countryside, Zelena's farmhouse

**Puff!!**

Zelena and Chad appear in the kitchen where Alice and Robyn are having breakfast. 

"Mother!!" Robyn screams in alarm. "What a fright!"

"Sorry, my dear," Zelena tries to comfort her daughter. "We still need to perfect the transport between the kitchen of my house in Portland and the kitchen of this house, perhaps installing some sort of alarm announcing that we are coming... Persephone didn't think of everything ...."

“Sorry Robyn. We could have called; you know… despite the fact that the United Realms do not “ **exist** ” for the United States and is hidden by magic, telephony between the two worlds, weirdly and mysteriously, works!” Chad turns to Zelena, jokingly.

"It’s alright, I've calmed down ..." Robyn composes herself and invites her stepfather and mother to sit down to have breakfast with them. “How are things in that normal world of yours? Here they are changing pretty fast…” she asks them.

“Nothing is normal anymore, Robyn, or the unusual is the normality nowadays no matter in what world we are. Perhaps, all considered, you have your threatens more under control than we have ours, at least you can talk to gods and travel between different plans of matter keeping an awareness of what you do, what you say, what happens.”

“Not always,” Alice corrects him sipping her tea, “we sleep and dream and… forget… I was just mentioning to Robyn my last dream, of which I just remember parts.”

“Was it a significant dream?” Zelena asks with interest. “We’ve got to pay more attention these days to any kind of dream we may remember, after what Lavender told us about Morpheus and his brothers…”

“It may be,” Alice answers reticent, “because I saw two wolves and one girl running in a field and three bats flying over them, following them from the sky, but that is all. I do remember when Papa told us about werewolves being good receivers of the gods’ messages sent through dreams. I wish I could know more about the wolves and the girl but at least I do remember a lot of the other part of my dream, we could try to figure out more hidden messages based on these images...”

“Let’s do that, I’ve learned to interpret dreams with Glinda, a long time ago…” Zelena suggests. 

Sighing, Alice concentrates deeply and starts.

“Right… I was comfortably sitting in the crown of a leafy tree and felt emotionally supported by it. I was contemplating a crystal before me and stayed there, staring at this crystal for a long time until I felt like the crystal led me to the point of turning away my attention from it, of abstracting my attention from it in the same way we abstract our attention from a thought, although it was still there. I didn’t see the crystal with my eyes anymore but I knew it was still there. At that moment, I felt a strong pull coming from the tree, as if it was trying to call my attention by treating me like a family member whispering: _Sister, sister_ , _remember_ _that your roots are my roots_ … And… that was my dream - its _plot_ is relatively short but it caused such a strong impact on me that I just can’t stop thinking about it. ”

“I see…” Zelena says after a long pause when everybody thought about Alice’s dream. “Let’s divide your dream in two parts. The first one is related to the tree. We know that your mother was a Tree Nymph and that is manifested in you by your ability to control and manipulate plants. Did you know that, Chad?”

“No, you never mentioned that part to me… What is a Tree Nymph, by the way?”

“Well, in short, what I know is what Emm told us from the time she lived on Hearty Island and used to watch our life unfolding here – and you correct me, Alice, if I’m wrong. The tree-nymphs treated each other as sisters while one took the role of mother – which could eventually be passed down to other Nymphs. For instance, Alice’s mother, Gothel, was the daughter of Flora, who passed her role to Gothel when she died. They used to be largely solitary creatures, sticking to their own kind rather than interact with humans. Despite this, Gothel decided that she wanted to be a part of the human world - which didn’t went so well as she imagined, actually it was a complete disaster and resulted in the rest of the Tree Nymphs being killed, except Gothel, who started to plot her revenge against mankind and you know the rest of the story. After Gothel’s death, Alice became her natural heirs, I guess, although she chose to embrace her human side, passed by her father. Actually, Key’s genes have proved to be extremely strong since Alice didn't inherit the Tree Nymphs turquoise skin tone and green-ish hair, which Gothel used to hide with her magic ability to glamour herself. That said, this part of your dream, Alice, seems to me very clear and simple. Technically, in general if we dream about trees we might be currently working on our self development. However, a tree in **your** dream, my sweet Alice, might also represent your family ties and your connection to your family members and relatives. The Tree in your dream was probably trying to awaken your dormant nature linked to the plant world, probably because you will need it soon.”

“I’ll do that, if I have to,” Alice states solemnly.

“Alice,” Robyn says good humored, trying to ease her wife’s mood, “then your name would be Mother Alice, what do you think?”

“I think I’d rather be the mother of a cute little baby, but as I said, I’ll embrace the legacy of my origin if I have to.”

“Now, let’s move to the most enigmatic part of your dream, Alice.” Zelena calls back. “You had before you a crystal, but this crystal taught you to look through it physically and also not physically. In a way after having used your eyes, you stopped using them for contemplation, although your eyes were wide open. This psychical knowledge came through the fact that you had eliminated the crystal from your vision. The same effect would be achieved eliminating anything, say… a color, which you had seen before you, so that you no longer would see it, although it would be still there before you.”

“Mom…” Robyn enters the conversation. “I think I get it! The message was implying that we may eliminate thoughts which we have had in some past moment of our life but would rise up later in the form of _memories_.”

“That could be, aye…” Alice nods. “We eliminate such thoughts, we throw them out of our consciousness, like a dream that does not stays in a waking consciousness.”

“Alice, my dear, I got it!” Zelena explains. “Your dream was teaching you how to discover within you the capacity to transcend the boundaries of your spatial body, so that you no longer live within these boundaries.”

“Wow!” Chad exclaims, “I’m impressed with how long you went with your line of thought, Zelena, but do you really believe this is the right way to interpret Alice’s dream?”

“I agree with Chad, I’m not sure if I followed your last conclusion, Zelena…” Alice mumbles, a bit frustrated.

“May I give you my two cents?” Chad reluctantly and tentatively asks.

“Sure, your point of view is welcome and important,” Alice encourages him, “go ahead…”

“My idea kind of goes in the same direction of Zelena’s, but in a more simplified way. It seems that you’ve been taught how you could participate in the life of the whole world with another perspective. That is, we ordinarily perceive the world as our environment from the limited aspect of its physical phenomena. It’s something that happens quite frequently with me since I got to know Zelena and a range of new worlds that came with her. Only that in your case, it’s like the difference between being asleep and being awake, as in our ordinary perceptions we are limited to the experiences which we always have during our waking state of consciousness.”

“You’re doing great, my love!” Zelena compliments her husband proudly, “I think you’ve got the central point. Alice’s dream pointed to something which can be compared with a recollection of that state of existence in which we live when we are asleep, from the moment of falling asleep to the moment of waking up, but it is a recollection which rises up in a completely clear state of consciousness.”

“Wait a minute!! Wait a minute!!” Robyn shouts. “Perhaps this part of Alice’s dream had the only purpose of triggering **me**! My mind and my dreams!! You are missing one point: the crystal, what would the crystal represent? It could be Regina’s heart! Do you want to know why? I’ll tell you. Now that we are talking about dreams, I’ve just remembered my dream this last night. I dreamed of my father, I met him, I’ve been meeting him too, I do remember now. Oh my, I just can’t believe it! I need to call Roland; he was in my dream too!!” Robyn stands up to pick up her phone and goes to the living room, to talk with her brother.

…

A few minutes later, Robyn comes back ecstatic, with a smiling face.

“Roland didn’t remember, initially, but I asked him to reproduce Alice’s experience, starting with acknowledging that there was something he had seen - but wasn't seeing anymore, although it was left in his consciousness. Then he had to bring it to his waking state. He did as I told him…”

“And then…?” Alice asks, since Robin remained silent.

“He remembered! He remembered being with me and our father, Robin Locksley Hood!” She finally exclaims with misty eyes.

“And what happened in this meeting, my dear?” Zelena tries to push Robyn’ memory.

“We just stayed there, hugging and crying, the three of us. My father cried a lot, said we both grew up so much, said he's really proud of us, and now I want to cry too…” she says, sniffing.

“Oh, come here, my love,” Alice stands up and hugs her wife, kissing all over her face with affection, saying between kisses, “we're going to sort this out, look, we just need a new perspective, a new angle to approach this problem.” She takes off Robyn’s glasses, to wipe away the tears that have clouded its lenses and at the same time to kiss her wife more properly. “Your father’s souls is preserved in Regina’s heart, we're going to find a way to sort this out, together, okay?”

Robyn nodded and her sobs slowly waned, but she remained for a while cuddled with Alice while Chad and Zelena were delighted by the two young women’s display of affection. All of a sudden, they are brought back from their thoughts by Chad, who clears his throat before starting to speak. 

“I know I’m not versed in magic, I know this might be a crazy idea, but I’ve seen enough crazy things happening to venture and verbalize out loud another one. Then, just think about it…. What if someone figured out a way to allow Robin Hood’s soul, somehow, to inhabit the clone of Wish Robin? Would that be possible? If all Wizards and Magic practitioners and maybe also the gods figured out a way to preserve Wish Robin’s life in the process?” 

…

Many minutes later, after an absolute silence of Zelena, Robyn and Alice, again lost in thoughts, this time to process Chad’s idea, Zelena finally opens her eyes with a large smile: “Chad, my precious hubby Chad, love of my life, Chad, you came up with the most brilliant idea of the day…!!”

“Ah…, thanks, I guess?” he smiles timidly.

“I totally agree,” Alice completes excited. “We are living souls experiencing life in physical bodies. Robin Hood is still a living soul preserved in Regina’s heart. He is not a rebel soul condemned to hell, he is a Light being. He was saved by the magic of Love when he was hit by Zeus’ Crystal. That crystal had the power to disintegrate his soul but it didn’t. Then… All of us can live consciously outside our bodies – that is what happens in our dreams, and that means that Robin’s soul is not only in Regina’s heart - Robyn and Roland’s dreams are proof of that. That means that, when Regina sleeps, and she says she meets him in her dreams, he also projects his soul to the dream world the same way she does!”

“Exactly…” Zelena keeps Alice’s line of thought, “We will have a long way to go with this information, we can, to begin with, find out what our soul passes through when our body is in a state of repose, when it has no perceptions and no manifestations of the will, as if the soul were no longer contained within it. If we learn the experiences of the soul outside the body, from the moment of falling asleep to the moment of waking up, we may learn how to put in practice part of Chad’s suggestion. The other part, related to the cloning issue, will be another challenge.”

“Mom, that would be a dream come true,” Robyn says, still crying. “I know we need to prepare for the gatherings this afternoon, I know we have to face thousands of evil enemies, I know the perils of even thinking about touching the cloned bodies, but I swear I will study this possibility from any possible angle. In the Shelter Alice and I are going to be, there will be hundreds of books about magic and stuff, I’ll dive on them…”

“Where are you going to stay?” Chad asks.

“Gideon’s castle,” Alice answers. “It used to be Rumple’s castle and it has the most important archive of ancient books about Magic. I’ll be there with you, Robyn; we will study this subject in depth.”

“What about you, Chad? Are you going back to Portland?”

“No Robyn, no way. I brought my computer case and the internet works perfectly fine here, the signal is great. By the way, all electromagnetic waves generated there are captured perfectly right here, I've tested a lot of media and they all worked. So I'll stay where my wife is, helping out as much as possible. I can work from home; I don't need to be physically in the office in Portland. Eventually, if need be, I’ll come here to the farm house using your car since you will be on your Shelter, and then will go to Portland through the portal, remember Persephone gave me a transport amulet too. But I intend to stay here. Imagine the constant panic state I would be in by the other side, not knowing what might be happening here with all of you? I already feel a part of this world, you know? Considering how many times Zelena and I stay here, it won’t be a surprise if my body has also been cloned."

“You should stay here with me, always,” Zelena tells him seriously and protectively. 

"You are welcome and very dear," Robyn hugs him, thrilled. "I love you, Chad, very, very much, and I thank you for making my mother so happy and for coming up with such wonderful ideas like the one you had today..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Countryside, Oz,  
Red and Dorothy's farmhouse

In the Kingdom of Oz, all Munchkins will be clustered in the Emerald Palace; the children of Group A and their parents will be hosted by the Witches of North and East; and the 30 largest residences will host, each, circa of 15-20 people from groups B and C. In this context, ever since they woke up, before dawn, Red and Dorothy have been involved with the latest preparations to turn their 3-bedroom home into a mini-shelter for group C people. 

“So let's make the final check, Ruby,” Dorothy calls her wife: “External walls completely magically protected…”

“Check!”

“5 communication devices; 2 weeks stock fireplace wood; 2 weeks of toilet paper, soap and shampoo; bed and table linen; home stereo system; 4 tv screens; 2 week stocked freezer; daily movie popcorn stock; eclectic playlists…”

“Check! Check! Check! Check! Check! And Check! Slow down, please…” Red asks smiling.

“Right… On the first floor, which has 1 bathroom and 1 toilet, 3 people will be in the living and dining rooms, using 1 sleeping bag and 2 sofas; 2 more will stay in the office in 2 sleeping bags.”

“Check!” Red exclaims.

“On the second floor: 6 people distributed in the 2 guest bedrooms, sharing 1 bathroom, and 3 in our suite, where we put an extra sofa bed, sharing our bathroom. In total, 15 people, wow...!”

“Check! Woman, it will be fun…” Red sighs and rolls her eyes, with a bit of sarcasm. “Talking about fun and not fun, I have an urgent priority right now, which is to call Snow and David…”

“About?”

“About the dream, the werewolf dream, remember I told you this morning?” Red says from the kitchen, where she went to pick up the phone.

“Yeah, you mentioned…”

“It’s important, really, really, important… we didn’t have time to talk about it because we had to finish the arrangements for the gathering, but now I can’t postpone it anymore…”

“Snow? Oh, hi! Yeah, we are all on a frenzy, really crazy, yeah, I know… hard to tell you but we are doing the best we can, things are practically sorted out here at home. Yeah… we are ready to receive 13 guests, can you imagine that? Well, we’ll see... But, you know, I’m not calling to report our daily activities, I wish I could talk to you with free time but we are actually running against time. I’m calling because of that. I need to ask you a favor because I received a message from the gods. Yeah… exactly… Morpheus met me this night; he came to me as a werewolf. Actually, when we met, he appeared at first as a bat, he and his two brothers. I was with Wish Red, we were both in our werewolves personas running in a field, and there was also a girl with us, she looked familiar, but I didn’t recognize her, or at least not yet, now that I’m remembering her face. Anyway, the 3 bats split, as did the 3 of us, that is Wish Red, me and the girl. Each of us followed one of the bats, and my bat happened to be Morpheus, who shape shifted to a magnificent werewolf, really beautiful. But I digress, let’s go to his message – it was kind of encrypted, you know? I’ll tell you what he told me, but we will need a team of experts to interpret it more properly... ... ... Ah, okay, I’ll wait.”

“What happened?” asks Dorothy, who sat next to Red, paying full attention to what she is telling Snow.

“She is calling David to listen too, and they will record my message… Oh, hi David, okay, I’ll put on speaker so that Dorothy will listen to you too.” 

After Dorothy greets them and they greet her back, they all shut up for Red to prepare herself to narrate her dream. _Ruby_ breathes deeply, concentrates, and breathes in and out again, slowly, as if to re enter her dreamy state and, almost in a trance, starts to describe her dream as if she was witnessing it happening all over again:

“As a werewolf, I will start by saying that my dreams are always vivid so I can remember them quite accurately. That said let’s move to the dream. At first, after presenting himself as Morpheus, he started to pursue me, as if coming to me. He told me, always running and inducing me to run too, that it would do me good if I understood that the best stance for me would be for him to come and devour me, metaphorically, because that might pointed to transformation of the self - of myself. He kept explaining that the symbolism of the wolf relates, equally, to negative - evil, and to positive - spiritual aspects.”

“The wolf is usually understood as the reflection of humans, with their aggression, impulses and weakness in sexual restraint. According to Morpheus, the wild, the forest to where we ran, symbolized the unconscious and indicated wrong impulses such as greed, urges and dissatisfaction. He then explained that for us, in the United Realms, in what we are about to embark as soon as Phase 2 starts, we must pay attention to 3 wolves symbolisms.”

“The first is related to the predatory nature of our antagonists, the rebel souls. They don’t want our bodies, actually, the bloodthirsty beasts want our souls – a soul for a soul. The second wolf symbolism states that a wolf can have a positive and a negative connotation. On the good side, the wolf suggests leadership, deep connection with instincts of guidance, the ability to endure struggle and intelligence – we will need the leadership of those that know more closely how to deal with Pan and Wish Pan and then he strictly mentioned Killian and Wish Killian. More than anyone in the United Realms, they know the flip side of the coin, which alludes to both Pans’ greed and malicious aspects that may not yet have been recognized. So this part of the message is specially for the two Killians: they must look to Pans’ trickery, remembering that their ultimate goal is to sneak up into innocent little children. Morpheus is concerned because of the turbulent vibrations sensed by him, last night, in the dream world. They were generated by the souls of Pan and Cruella, as well as Wish Pan and Wish Cruella, in the wildest sexual activities he has **ever** sensed. He said that the two pairings potentiated their evil strength when they synchronized a ritual of perverted sexual activities in the Underworld **and** in the Upperworld.” 

“Finally, the third symbolism: taking me by surprise, while I was processing what he had just told me, he literally attacked me. He then explained that his bite suggested some type of betrayal. He said that we should pay attention, as the time progresses in the shelters, if someone appears with a mark of bite in the hand: that may imply that the rebel souls are stopping our progress. If that happens, we must engage on psychological dynamics to kind of _integrate the wolf_ within ourselves. This part of the message, he said, is particularly to Archie but Wish Jiminy, the Cricket, may help him: he must supervise therapeutic activities in the shelters for people to work on their own darkness, to become more friendly with their inner wolf, suggesting a close bond with their instincts, a deep connection with the wild and their shadows. We must **not** **fear** our own shadows, because the rebel souls want us to fear them and will try to push us. Even if the diabolic souls can't initially incarnate in the cloned bodies, if they find any unlocked telluric crossing points they may cross the barriers that separate the Underworld from the United Realms and stand between us like ghosts trying to psychologically destabilize us. Their goal is for us to die, they want us wild and crazy. They want our clones and they need us dead. Therefore, it is good for us if we notice, in time to react, a mark of bite in someone’s arm or hand - it will disappear when the person, or those directly related to the marked person, harmonize their inner self.”

…

“That, my dear friends, was my dream…” Awakened from her self-induced trance, Red sighs and takes Dorothy's hands, kissing them sweetly before closing her teary eyes.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Countryside,   
Wish Red and Wish Mulan's farmhouse

"Definitely, this Elderly Shelter became very charming and cozy; the 10 seniors in this part of the Enchanted Countryside will be very well accommodated here," an exhausted Wish Mulan throws herself on the living room sofa, talking to her wife, Wish Red, still silent and glum. In an attempt to get her out of her trance, Mulan asks, “Red, have you seen my Grandma lately?”

“Hah? Ah… yeah, I saw Jiminy and Grandmother Fa on the porch swing. He was taking a nap in her apron pocket while she hummed some Chinese song… Why?”

“Because I want to make sure that they fixed the mess in their room. It is not because their room is relatively small - so they will not share it with anyone else - that they have to keep their things on the floor, totally cluttered. But since they're kind of resting, we better let it go; at least I hope Jiminy is having sweet dreams..."

“I know you want me to share my dream, and I will. I was trying to process it, to digest it first. But it is time for me to share it not only with you, but with the heads of Operation B&S.”

…

Wish Mulan and Wish Red called Wish Emma and asked her to assemble as many leaders as she could for a virtual meeting, despite the absolutely busy time for everyone. This way, as Red's first dream claimed the direct intervention of the two Killians, Emm managed to put them in line, as well as Emma, Wish Regina, Liam Senior, Nemo and Ursula. They are all currently talking to Wish Red, using their recently delivered 3D communication devices. After a few introductions, Red has already started her narrative.

“The bat that addressed me worked on my fears taking me into a nightmare. He asked me to resist the urge to get out of the dream, he begged me to not wake up and then he became a monstrous animal - not because of its shape itself, but because of the vibration of his voice that aroused in me an extreme fear. I don't know how Phobetor, this is how he introduced himself, detected the vibration that would cause so much dread to my fine, sensitive, ears, but he used it quite skillfully, I must say.”

“This is so Phobetor like,” Ursula mumbles, “he could have spared you and got to the point without so much drama..."

“Yeah, he was _pyrotechnic…_ but, anyway,” Red continues, “Phobetor did nothing to me directly, but induced the sensations as if he were doing. What I can say is that, somehow, I’m not sure if in a sexual context or not, he got under my skin. It was something that you know it when you feel it, if you know what I mean. It was not an attraction, or affinity, or a blissful roller coaster which can quickly break down all your coping strategies, it was more like the feeling of a madness knocking, of panicked horror. I resisted, in my mind I didn’t want to open myself to him, and then I found myself at a crossroads where the choice of way was hardly in my control… I ask you to pay attention to the crossroads because this was the central point of my dream.”

“You see, I love my independence, my freedom, I’m always in control of my actions, and that paralyzing feeling that overwhelmed me in the crossroads was horrible, it was really hard for me to cope…” she starts to relieve the feeling. Wish Mulan takes her wife’s hand, to placate her and calmly transmit self-confidence for her to go on. Taking a sip of her glass of water, Red proceeds to dig into the reminiscences of her dream which are the parts she has been given the mission to transmit.

“My defenses tried to kick in and make me regain what I could feel like the ground under my feet. It got to the worst point when he started to whisper _‘feel it, don’t resist it, don’t be dragged along, Red…’_ I kicked and screamed and howled and raged at the world because it was given to me such a nightmare until I started to accept whatever he wanted me to feel or to know. From that moment, I felt like learning to breathing again, and just after that, he transmuted back to his original form, to his bat self and his voice started to vibrate in a soothing frequency. He then gave me two keys for all of us, especially to think about, to discuss in the shelters during meetings and meditation, but also valid to those who will be in the open fields, in more combative work. The first key was related to one of the ways on the crossroads. He said: 

_"Be prepared to face your fears and to not try to find solace in the other, and that is particularly true in terms of the gender aspect of your fears. It would be good to you all to work on that aspect, during the time in the shelters. Specifically, to work on inner exercises, so that you will be able to stay together tolerating so many people confined in small places without conflict. Work on the following.”_ And she pauses before continuing.

 _“For the men I say: seek and recognize the feminine in yourselves, not in the women you are close to, but in yourselves... and for the women I say: do not seek the masculine in men but assume the masculine in yourselves. That is important because, for defending yourselves from the fear and from the rebel souls you must learn about the other gender_ ** _within_** **_you_** _. You unconsciously put (project) your unknown self onto another person, usually of the other gender. What you experience when these dynamics that I am suggesting are enacted is a strong emotional reaction to another person. You might be irritated, repulsed, ticked off, but mostly, for better or worse, you might learn to accept and to fall in love. You cannot help it because you are a slave of what you need in your soul – and what your soul needs, what all souls need, is LOVE.”_

Red pauses to think, to remember the detailed description of the next key.

“The second key is related to the other direction at the crossroads. According to him, the less comfortable one, because it is the spirit’s way. He said about that:

 _“Welcome to your brave soul’s battle in its adventure of connecting to spirit. It goes beyond ego and in this path the trans-personal, the spiritual dimension opens up to you. There is a riddle that I want you to discuss during your group dynamics sessions: **The** **part that you take over from the devil – joy – leads you into adventure**_ _. I propose you to think on this statement in the context of relationships based on the following challenge:_ **_do not resist the pull of your emotions, make room for your love and hate and all the shades in between them, without allowing the emotional storms to take over_ ** _. Be careful, though, when practicing these exercises. Make sure you have monitors and support. Most important, however, is that you are always exploring and learning about yourselves. You are always reaching for and touching on an aspect of yourselves in the other. These may be an awkward and raw experience of your souls’ journey towards your feminine and masculine sides.”_

“At this point”, Red opens her eyes in search of the two Killians and the two Emmas, “Phobetor was quite specific about the need to address this message to the four of you, Killian and Key, Emma and Emm, because, according to him, the combination of your vibrational frequencies, two Survivors, one Savior and one Aligner corresponds, with an opposite polarity, to the exact vibrational energy of the two evil couples, Wish Pan-Wish Cruella, and Pan-Cruella, combined. So, it’s important that you keep what I’m going to say in mind.”

Speaking softly in Wish Regina's ear, unbeknownst to others, Liam Senior comments: “poor brothers of mine, what a heavy load has been reserved for them…” In reflection, Regina takes his hand to her lips to kiss it while whispers, "I'm glad you were spared of this mission, my dear."

“For you, Killian and Key,” Red continues, “Phobetor asked me to say, as a key to help you defeat your opponents: _“It is bitter for the most masculine man to accept his femininity, since it appears ridiculous to him, powerless and tawdry”._ And for you, Emmas, he said: “ _A woman’s experience will be different, but in most cases she will also struggle with her acceptance of the masculine within herself. This is when love can turn into hate because this ‘he’ may be so dominant, so controlling, so violent, so insensitive and yet these qualities may lie dormant in the woman’s psyche, unbeknownst to her, but usually experienced by others_.”

Nemo, who was recording while listening carefully to Phobetor messages, looks at Ursula and smiles significantly at the demigoddess that has already stolen his heart: **“** What he is basically saying, though in other words, is that the feminine in man is bound up with evil…..the masculine in the woman is bound up with evil. Not an easy statement to swallow…”

Also smiling, Ursula replies: “Therefore people hate to accept their own other.”

…

After the meeting, the two Killians and two Emmas, who were together in the loft, remain silent for a while, dealing with the messages, processing their meaning, absorbing their intensity. Hope, Missy and Luna are taking a nap in the mezzanine and after this meeting Emma and Hope will puff to Snow White’s Castle and Emm, Missy and Luna will move to Wish Snow White’s Castle in another puff. The brothers will remain together in Storybrooke, working on front combat arrangements.

Breaking the silence, Emm stands up rubbing her belly while heading to the kitchen to drink water:

“I’m feeling that my struggle in recognizing the masculine in me will be softened by two little boys, they will help me... Key, don't ask me how I know, as I could not explain, but deep in my soul I'm feeling that we are bringing two boys to the world..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Forest border,   
Split Regina and Wish Robin's home

“Coralline! Where are you, my dear, we are late to take you to your Shelter and then we have to be back to receive our 40 guests of group C before heading straight to our base, in our castle!” Split Regina shouts throughout the east corridor of her mansion. 

“Regina! I found her!” Robin shouts from the west corridor.

…

“There you are… oh, my sweet child, what is happening? You have been crying, oh Cora…” her mother asks, concerned.

“Mom, Dad, I’m scared…” Cora shrugs and hugs her mother.

“Hush! It’s okay, my love, it’s okay…” Regina hugs her back. “It may become a little scary sometimes, but fear not, it will be fun. You remember the Summer School with all your friends, don’t you? Then, it will be as fun as then, just this time with more people.”

“What if I need to talk to you? What if I learn something in my dreams and need to talk to you and Dad?

“We have the communicators, Cora,” Robin says, “you can ask the monitors and call us anytime you need, and we promise we will visit you. Your mom has magic and can puff us anytime. Besides, there will be minivans circulating between shelters, we are organizing a lot of tours to take people to and from one shelter to another, and Chynna will be working on puffing people too, especially to take the parents of preteens – which is your case, to visit their kids. It’ll be alright, honey, I promise.”

“Dad, you promise the Enchanted Forest’ animals are protected by Mom’s spell? Pretty please, Dad? It’s so important…” Cora asks almost begging.

“Sure, little love, pretty promise,” Robin assures her. “But why are you saying it is so important, I mean, of course it is but… why saying that now?”

“Because… of my dream last night,” she hugs tighter her father and mother.

With the abstracted look of those who make mathematical calculations and deductions, Regina finally understands. "It was you the girl Red ran into her dream ... it was you Coralline! Robin, have you read the emails, or have you heard the voice mails?"

“No Regina, I saw them but haven’t had the time to stop by them… What you mean by Red’s dream?”

“There are three gods of dreams,” Regina starts to explain as the three head to the living room, to sit down and relax while they talk. “Their names are Morpheus, Phobetor, and Phantasos…”

“That I knew, that I’ve read,” Robin cuts her, “the part that the Fairies said that Morpheus and his two brothers would send messages through dreams… Oh! I see…”

“Exactly,” Regina continues. They have already sent their messages. We knew the first two, transmitted to Red and Wish Red in their werewolves’ persona – those messages are about those dreams.”

“I saw them!” Cora exclaims. “The werewolves were in my dream, and bats! At first, three bats, then just one!”

“Those bats are the gods of the dreams, my sweet child. The one that talked to you was probably Phantasos…”

“Yes, I know, he said his name. Want to hear my dream?”

“Of course we do, do you mind if I take note?” Regina asks, already puffing a notebook and a pencil.

“We can record,” Cora smiles, “better than writing,” she winks and puffs a microphone and a tablet herself.

“Right,” Regina smiles proudly.

“Okay, Mom, Dad, Hi everyone…” Cora tests the microphone and starts: 

“So… here goes my dream: Phantasos was very gentle with me. He introduced himself and asked me to pay attention to the story he would tell. And then, when I was awake I should repeat the story to you…”

Cora pauses the microphone to add: “I was going to tell you this morning, Mom, but you were in a hurry working with the preparations here, in our house, and Dad was running with the staff for the Ministry of Forest and Wildlife… then I didn’t want to interrupt you. The thing is, while I was waiting, I thought on the dream and I started to get a little sad with the story and a bit scared.”

“Oh, come here, my sweet love,” her father gets close and hugs her, “now we are listening; you may proceed with your tale.”

“Okay,” she presses the record button.

“We went into the woods; I walked and he followed me, always flying close to me - he is a bat with a man’s face. We did a small journey through the forest until we stopped in a clearing, and there he told me the story. He said: 

_Beware of the woods, of the wolves in the forest and don’t fear the witches, neither the wolves neither the forest. Once upon a time there was a little girl that was born in the woods. Her mother and father died when she was born, trying to protect her against the Black Fairy. Her mother was a witch, a good woman, as well as her father; he was a great hunter and also a werewolf. They almost managed to protect their precious little baby, but the very vicious Black Fairy defeated them and took the baby with her to a very distant realm where time runs really fast. Do you know why she wanted to take the baby with her_? 

He asked. And I said, ‘ _no’_. 

_Then, he continued, I will tell you, it was because that little girl was born with a special gift, a very rare and special magic and the Black Fairy wanted to use her magic to do the same evil things Cruella and Wish Cruella are doing now, she wanted to control the animals._

At that, I asked him: ‘ _I’m the little girl, isn’t it_?’ And he answered:

_Yes, you are, and I’m here to reveal to you how special your magic is: you have a magic that enables you to connect with the forest animals, especially the wolves; they can share with you their joy and pain, their knowledge and their visions. You just need to develop your potential and you will be able to communicate with them. In this journey, you can be helped by a young woman, Alice Jones, who also has a strong connection with elements of the forest – in her case, she is learning to connect with the trees, because of her mother’s origin. The two of you will have a special mission one of these days: you should work together - you, Alice and your inner wolfA - to locate, in the woods, the hidden places to where the bad souls took some cloned bodies that weren’t isolated by the Fairies potion._

_Your magic may help to protect many animals from Wish Cruella’s dark magic, because she will try to control them._

That was my dream.” 

At that, Cora switches off her microphone and looks with expectant eyes to her parents.

“You won't be alone in this mission of yours,” Regina states positively. “I’ll be right there, by your side.”

“Me too; we’ll take the Merry Men with us if necessary. No way will my sweet little girl be out there working her magic unassisted.” Robin promises Regina and Cora.

“It’ll be alright, Mom, Dad, I just need you both by my side. So… what you think of my story?”

“I think, Cora, that yours is a beautiful story. It is profoundly important for you to know your origin, it is important for me and, I’m sure, for your father. We love you even more now, if that is possible, knowing how much loved you were by your biological parents, who sacrificed their lives trying to protect you. I will just say that I understand their sacrifice, and I promise to honor their memory protecting you with my life.” Regina says.

“There is no need to die, Mom”, Cora, the one that should be comforted, comforts her mother. “I promise, everything will be just fine.”

“I hope you are right…” Robin whispers, apprehensive.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Wish Apprentice's home

“Jack,” Wish Granny asks the Apprentice, “Why the hell is this door, connecting nowhere to no place, in the middle of the main living room of our Home? We are planning a masquerade for tonight, to attract good vibes to the B&S operation, to wish full success to all the Light and Love missions that begin today, and to enhance our focus on the supporting work that is our responsibility. And then, look at what we find as soon as we wake up: this door placed in a way to hinder our ballet steps!” She laughs out loud just imagining their coreography.

“You should know, Janet,” Jack answers good-tempered. “Haven’t you seen this portal in operation?”

“No, she hasn’t,” Granny approaches them. “ **I** have seen it working a couple of times while my wish sister here was lost in her wish realm... I remember once, when it took the Arendelle people to their home. Ah, later, it was used to transport the Camelot people and… oh, yes, and also the Merry Men with Roland, back to the Enchanted Forest, that is, the old Enchanted Forest, not the Wish Realm Enchanted Forest, neither the second Enchanted Forest. For god’s sake, just one of the multi Enchanted Forests that there were out there and… you know what? Whatever, all of that is a completely useless nonsense seen from nowadays perspective with all realms reunited in just one dimension. Which means: Janet’s question is absolutely pertinent. So… Why the hell is this portal needed now, Jack?”

“I brought it back to our _ballroom_ this morning,” Jack explains, “because of my dream last night…”

“Another dream, really? In future books of History today will be known as the Day of the Dreams…” Moe, who was fiddling with the office computer to read the news in the _UR Today_ webpage, run by Sidney, enters the conversation. Actually, he was playing Solitaire in one tab, reading the news in another, and listening to the Lucas sisters gossiping in the background. They talked about all gatherings happening along the day with more precision than the news on the internet – the new communication devices are already proving to be really useful. 

“You want to know about my dream or prefer to complain?” Jack walks to the armchair close to the frontal window. For a blind man he deals with the darkness of vision as if guided by other eyes, eyes that see beyond the material plane without losing mastery over space, depth, and physical obstacles along the way.

“Of course we do want to hear you,” Brennan and Gepetto, who were in the adjoining parlor playing chess, appear and sit next to him.

“So, let’s call Johanna,” Wish Granny walks towards the kitchen, “she was so inspired by the beautiful bouquet of flowers that Moe presented her this morning that decided to work her magic confectionery to our delight. I think she is baking cakes for the masquerade but I’m sure she will want to hear Jack’s dream. Johanna!! Here, my dear, come here to listen to a fantastic story!”

…

“Is everybody here?” Jack asks already knowing the answer.

They all nod while the old Apprentice concentrates in his preparation to share the most important news of his life.

“It was actually quite a simple dream, you know.” He starts modestly. “I met the real owner of this house, my old Master and forever Sorcerer, Merlin, and my non-wish Apprentice brother, Jack,” he chuckles. “Well, they asked me to bring the portal from the basement to the living room - I confess that my magic was a bit rusty to carry a portal of such importance, but I managed to without any damage or accident…”

“You could have asked for help, do that next time you need to carry such a masterpiece carved in wood,” Gepetto offered.

“Ah, thank you my friend, I will. But so, they asked to bring the portal back to the living room because where they live now, in the Elysium Fields, they are organizing a small group, a _petit comité_ of souls, to come here for a short visit. They plan to remain among us during a couple of days, one week, hopefully, helping us to deal with the evil souls and their evil alive friends. The door will serve as their gateway. Before they come, they still need to sort out a few things, such as who is coming, since they will have a limited number of passports…”

No one moves or says a word, all paralyzed by the enormity of what Jack has just revealed. Some of the elders sketch a start of question, but give up, jaws dropped, mouths open, dumbfounded. Finally, one of them creates the courage to ask.

“Passports? What does it mean?” Brennan asks.

“The gods will grant them a number of temporarily densified bodies but they can perform the densifying magic for a limited number of souls, so a densified body is what I’m calling a passport.”

“When are the souls coming, Jack?” Moe wonders, thinking on his unforgettable daughter.

“That I don’t know yet, I guess it could be anytime from now…”

"And is there anything we will have to do? I mean, keep the portal open if they come without sending a prior signal...?" Johanna risks another question.

"They didn’t mention anything, Johanna, but I believe it won't be necessary. We just have to wait. Maybe it will do us good and, indirectly, do them good, too, that we keep our agenda as previously planned. Tonight, for example, we will have our masquerade, I want to taste your famous cakes, by the way. And if we feel willing to, we should dance around the portal. Everything should remain as you had planned before, only that you had not yet included the portal in the middle of the dance floor. The best we can do, I believe, is to keep our vibes as positive as possible. The rest is up to the Light souls and to the gods...

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	14. 8x14: The Nearness Of You

**_Thy hand my hand,_ ** **_  
_** **_Thine eyes my eyes,_ ** **_  
_** **_All of thee_ ** **_  
_** **_Caught and confused with me:_ ** **_  
_** **_My hand thy hand,_ ** **_  
_** **_My eyes thine eyes,_ ** **_  
_** **_All of me_ ** **_  
_** **_Sunken and discovered anew in thee…._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_No: still_ ** **_  
_** **_A foreign mind,_ ** **_  
_** **_A thought_ ** **_  
_** **_By other yet uncaught;_ ** **_  
_** **_A secret will_ ** **_  
_** **_Strange as the wind:_ ** **_  
_** **_The heart of thee_ ** **_  
_** **_Bewildering with strange fire the heart in me._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_Hand touches hand,_ ** **_  
_** **_Eye to eye beckons,_ ** **_  
_** **_But who shall guess_ ** **_  
_** **_Another's loneliness?_ ** **_  
_** **_Though hand grasp hand,_ ** **_  
_** **_Though the eye quickens,_ ** **_  
_** **_Still lone as night_ ** **_  
_** ******_Remain thy spirit and mine, past touch and sight."_ **

(Nearness, by John Frederick Freeman)

* * *

# Elysium, Islands of the Blessed

In the open field under an unparalleled starry sky, Zeus, accompanied by 15 gods and goddesses, addresses the residents of the Islands of the Blessed, among them those to be assigned for the soul-densifying ritual. The atmosphere, exuding the scent of the purest flowers, has an intense lilac and violet color resulting from the intense sprinkling of fairy dust. Performed by the lilac fairies over four uninterrupted hours, the dusty spell opened the circular gate for the divine court’s arrival.

“My dear friends,” Zeus starts his speech, “among humans, you are the closest to us, gods and goddesses, not only in vibrational state but also in terms of the ultra-dimensional location of our homes, since the domains of Olympus and Elysium Fields are practically neighboring.

Despite this proximity, the density of our bodies and souls usually differentiates us. Today, after the ritual we are about to start, this difference will be temporarily reduced. In the recent past, something similar, but in reverse, happened when some of your acquaintances went to the Underworld intending to rescue Killian Jones' soul - in that occasion their physical bodies were de-densified during the Styx River crossing in Charon's boat, which means, they became more ethereal so that they could stand to stay in Underbrooke’s inhospitable atmosphere. 

Now the process will be inverted and has never happened before this way – this is not a resurrection. This is new for you and new for us in these equally unique circumstances we find ourselves in. 

Compared to how we gods are now, in terms of physical bodies, you will take advantage when you start to walk and breathe normally on Earth. That is because your temporarily densified bodies will preserve the characteristic of immortality that your souls will lend to them. Unfortunately, at the moment, our physical bodies no longer enjoy the privilege of immortality, at least temporarily, until we renew our Ambrosia Nectar stocks. In fact, as long as we do not recover our ability to produce the nectar that gives us Immortality things will remain as they are now. For this reason you will be our emissaries, representing us in the support that should be our role to give to the mortal humans who are, right now, grouped in concentration, preparing for the battles that will be fought very soon.

As a result of our present weakness and vulnerability, some of us have caught the flu and are currently at rest, therefore, they could not be here to attend the ceremony that we will perform with you, and this has further limited the number of densified bodies we will be able to 'produce', so to speak.

By the sole criterion of vibrational merit, all of you - and I must emphasize this fact, really - all of you, without exception, are worthy of the privilege of experiencing the temporary densification of your souls. However, considering other factors as tiebreaker and after long deliberation we finally come up with a list of 16 names - this is the limit that our current magical powers impose on us. The discussion was intense, the gods here probably would not want me to reproduce literally the words used in the debates we were in for long hours, but we want you to know some criteria that prevailed.

First of all, in the face of some draws on the list, we considered as a priority the nearness, in lineage, in family or simply emotional ties, with those leading the Human Resistance in the United Realms. The fact that the relationships between the chosen souls and the humans with whom they related are harmonious weighed on this decision: there is no relevant conflict among them; on the contrary, and even where there is still a sort of unresolved minor issues, you and they will be given the opportunity to clear the stains – which will make you and them stronger. Overall, however, between you and them there are mostly harmonious vibrations, which will make the alignment of your frequencies with them more natural. Since the first criterion was not sufficient to define the names, secondly, we considered your abilities, not only magical, but emotional and intellectual - you are perfectly equipped, you have the necessary background and knowledge to work together with your peers, so as to strengthen them wherever necessary. Finally, considering the form of organization of the Human Resistance, it was considered important how the 16 selected souls will organize themselves, some of you in teams. 

You will all travel together and will cross a Gateway that our friend, Merlin, with his loyal Apprentice, Jack, already took care to make ready for receiving you. Everyone will go to Earth and will come back through this portal. Once there, you will split into different paths. Important note: the densification will last for 7 Earth days, starting to count the instant you cross the Gateway – we will send you warnings regarding your expiring time.

Your mission will be to lend your serenity, obtained through the illumination of your souls when you moved to the Islands of the Blessed, your knowledge, accumulated along your previous lives, and your emotional support and protection, due to your ties with the humans in the frontal combat. You must be by their side during the complex tasks they will have to face. In addition, you will be our interlocutors, since we will stay in Olympus watching you, following all your steps. We wish we could be physically there with you, but the loss of our immortality is making us physically weak, though we have not lost our magical powers. I believe that our unease will be fleeting and will last for a short time, the time for our bodies to adjust to this condition of mortality, which we have never experienced in the many thousands of years of our existence. Obviously, we hope that the time you will spend on earth will be sufficient for the rebellion of the damned souls to be dispelled and the natural order to be restored. By our nature and your nature, we will be able to establish bidirectional communication channels, in pairs, without problem. Apart from a few seer children, werewolves, three dragons and two close friends of us, presently on Earth as a cat and as a dog, you will be the best telepathic channels to receive our messages and to send us messages. Each one of us, gods, will be an exclusive channel for each one of you, and vice-versa. We won't be able to be there physically, but we will be able to convey to you whatever is needed. 

Pay attention to the numbering, as I will define now, when introducing to you the 15 gods who are accompanying me on this mission. Our attributes will be shared with you during the period you’ll inhabit densified bodies. For this reason, I will call the gods and goddesses naming also their attributes. 

Anticlockwise and closing a ring, starting on my right, I call:

  * Number 1: Aphrodite, the goddess of love, sex and beauty! 
  * Number 2: Apollo, the god of healing and medicine, of music and poetry! 
  * Number 3: Ares, the god of war! 
  * Number 4: Artemis, the fleet-footed goddess of the hunt! 
  * Number 5: Athena, the goddess of reason, wisdom, and war! 
  * Number 6: Demeter, the goddess of agriculture! 
  * Number 7: Dionysus, the god of wine, grape harvest and theater! 
  * Number 8: Eros, the god of love and sex! 
  * Number 9: Hephaestus, the god of fire, metalworking, and crafts! 
  * Number 10: Hera, the goddess of marriage and family! 
  * Our messenger, Number 11: Hermes, the god of trade, heralds, travelers, and athletes! 
  * Number 12: Morpheus, the god of sleep and dreams! 
  * Number 13: Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, the goddess of vegetation! 
  * The sea god, Number 14: Poseidon, also: the god of horses and of earthquake! and …
  * Number 15: Psyche, the goddess of the soul. 
  * I’m Number 16 in the ring of gods.



At last, but not least, I’ll announce the names of the 16 souls that will be densified. Although the tone of my speech is pompous, I want you to know that we have come to your home with humility, we need your help, and we thank you in advance for all the dedication with which you will certainly apply to the challenging mission that will have ahead. You certainly are not been given the privilege of densification for a recreational tour on an amusement park.

I’ll call you by your first name only, eventually I will use a complement; you will know who I’m referring to by the sound vibration. At the sound of your name, each one of you should position yourself within the ring, just formed by the Covenant of Sixteen Gods, facing the god with the same number as yours. Your own attributes will be combined with the god that is patronizing you. 

Note that the numeric matching is a result of two alphabetical sorting. In this way, we randomly matched your names with the gods’ names. This was an explicit recommendation given by the Moirai, who some of you know as Fates. The three sisters are flu-ridden, but they made a point of contributing to the ceremony in some way by making us promise that we would include the randomness of the alphabetical sequencing.

Without further ado, by the power conferred to me as the King of the Gods on Mount Olympus, I now convoke: 

  * Number 1: Aesop!
  * Number 2: Alice!
  * Number 3: Belle!
  * Number 4: David, from the Wish Realm!
  * Number 5: Em, from Oz!
  * Number 6: Farah!
  * Number 7: Fergus!
  * Number 8: Ingrid!
  * Number 9: Liam!
  * Number 10: Marian!
  * Number 11: Merlin!
  * Number 12: Midas!
  * Number 13: Milah!
  * Number 14: Rumpelstiltskin!
  * Number 15: Ruth! and …
  * Number 16: Snow, from the Wish Realm!



…

I thank you all for attending my call, I ask you now to hold your hands, facing your corresponding god, and thus closing the inner circle. 

Very well done, from now on I nominate you Emissaries of the Gods!

Once you are in your temporary physical bodies, you will need one Earth day to prepare for crossing the Upperworld Portal; the Lilac Fairies will assist you in this task. 

To all souls of Light present here who have not been summoned, I thank you for your understanding, already felt by my heart. Your participation in the rituals that will follow will be of extreme importance. We ask you to position yourselves, together with the Lilac Fairies, around the Ring of Gods, forming a large outer circle, and to remain in concentration and in high vibration to chant the _Ahum_ mantra at my command.

Now I ask all souls and fairies to remain in silence with your eyes closed until my counter-command.”

At that, the gods close their eyes too. 

…

Although Zeus did not present himself with his attributes, that is, the god of lightning and thunder, after a deep silence in which all gods, souls and fairies kept their eyes closed, the gods open their eyes simultaneously to a lightning strike, the first in a row. Anticipating a chant as loud as a thunderous thunder, a lightning sequence of 16 rays strikes the sky coming off the top of Zeus’ head. During the lightning spectacle, in perfect sync, the 16 gods reach out in an imposing gesture toward the closed chain of the 16 souls, placed within their ring. After the last strike, Zeus shouts at a blustering volume:

**“LET THE DENSIFYING CEREMONY BEGIN!**

**GODS AND GODDESSES: UNITED IN THOUGHT AND IN ACTION!**

**ALL IN THE INNER AND OUTER CIRCLES: OPEN YOUR EYES!**

**SOULS IN THE INNER CIRCLE: REMAIN SILENT IN A CLOSED CHAIN!**

**SOULS AND FAIRIES IN THE OUTER CIRCLE: CHANT WITH ME!**

**AHUMMMMM! … AHUMMMMM! … AHUMMMM! ... AAAAAHUMMMMM!!!**

**AHUMMMMM! … AHUMMMMM! … AHUMMMM! ... AAAAAHUMMMMM!!!**

**AHUMMMMM! … AHUMMMMM! … AHUMMMM! ... AAAAAHUMMMMM!!!”**

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Seashore, Dragons' home

Regardless of all movements and displacements of people in grouping arrangements the day before, of all rites during the last night, and of all nearing threats, the new day is announced by the rising sun, as always, in the eternal cosmic ball where all space bodies dance the eternal permanence of movement and change. The morning arrives as usual but nothing will be as before in the United Realms. The awakening sun finds all inhabitants below their 40s, already grouped in shelters; all healthy elders, in their shared accommodations; and all above 40, in emotional and physical preparation for providing to the other groups the needed support, besides their own positioning in the frontal combats. In summary, all of them adjusting to what they guess will be a routine of at most the next 2 weeks - estimated time for, hopefully, defeating the rebellious 'bodies and souls'. Despite the uncertainties, the prevailing spirit is one of expectancy and hope.

The exhausting activities of the previous days did not stop the 3 dragons of the UR from their morning flight, but rather stimulated them because it is at sunrise that their energies are recharged. So, after their flights to greet the Morning Sun, Maleficent, the Dragon and Lily return home.

Back in the old Enchanted Forest, Maleficent lived alone in what used to be known as the Forbidden Fortress. The castle's former location contributed to giving it a dark and heavy atmosphere that no longer reflects its proprietary present state of mind. Therefore, at her request, during the United Realms creation the fortress was transported to a shore known as Enchanted Seashore. Receiving natural illumination from all sides, the Dragons’ Home is how the stone construction was renamed, especially considering that Maleficent’s home is now shared with her daughter, Lily, and the ancient Chinese sorcerer Jiao-long, whose name, meaning _looks like a dragon_ , translates his moniker, Dragon. Eventually, his daughter, Chynna, coming from the Chinese Village, aka Westside Storybrooke, spends periods of time with her father. 

Due to the new acquaintances, the layout of the castle was readjusted and the old structure now includes new towers to provide privacy, comfort and spaciousness for the 3 residents when shape shifted to dragons. It also includes a smaller tower for the delicate Chynna whose name, meaning _fine porcelain_ , reflects perfectly the delicacy of the young woman, who is not a dragon, yet possesses magical powers and works with her father as his apprentice. 

The two towers where Jiao-long and Chynna live are linked to the central structure of the fortress by a bridge, thus providing to both families enough privacy for their father-daughter and mother-daughter conviviality. To reunite, they meet in the oval lounge in the central building, placed in between Mal’s and Lily’s towers. With this layout, the two women are able to receive with the privacy they cherish so much the visit of their lovers, Zorro (Lily’s father) and Archie, usually accompanied by their loyal friends, Zorro’s horse, Tornado, and Archie’s dog, Pongo. At the moment, Tornado, Pongo and Onyx, Maleficent’s miniature black-haired unicorn, are being kept in semi-confinement in the fortress’ central courtyard, surrounded by a spell-enchanted wall. They are allowed to run in the vicinity of the seashore, though, because they were inoculated with the potion distributed by Wish Robin and Split Regina. Even Mal, Lily and Jiao-long, to defend themselves against Wish Cruella's action, whenever shape shift to dragons wear enchanted amulets hanging around their necks to counteract any dark magic action. The fact that Mal and Ursula lived for a period with Cruella has been used by them to try and develop magical antidotes and amulets for the defense of terrestrial and maritime animals.

Chynna and Jiao-long were lost to each other for many decades as she was in the midst of those who were transported by the earth’s grid line magic that spawned the Chinese Village in the old Enchanted Forest. Years later, having been seriously injured in an accident, she was sent to the Land of Untold Stories coming to Storybrooke nearly 8 years ago. Despite living in Storybrooke for quite a while, it took her time to locate her father, and that coincided with the creation of the United Realms thus motivating Jiao-long to leave his New York home and to move his laboratory and his shop to the new tower and to the Chinese Village, respectively. In the castle, as one of the Ministers of Communication, he has been able to create and develop new generations of magic-electronic 3D transceivers, besides meditating and projecting his Spirit with a freedom he had never achieved before. Above all, because of the Tower privileged location in terms of grid line crossing, he has been able to telepathically communicate with an old friend of him, Hermes, from Mount Olympus…

... 

After their morning flight, Mal, Jiao-long and Lily, accompanied by Chynna, Zorro and Archie, are in the castle kitchen, having breakfast and resting from the intense activities of the previous days. Considering that the Dragons' Home is magically protected as any other shelter, Chynna has obtained special permission not to present at the Enchanted Seashore’s Group C shelter. The reason is the research projects she has been conducting in her father's labs under his guidance, which allows her to work as the Magic Teleport Center Operator, responsible for puffing those in the shelters that require teleportation but do not have Magic power. As for Zorro and Archie, there was no special gathering organized for those of their age, that is, above 40, and they decided to stay close to their lovers.

Absorbed, studying from a book and taking notes on his notepad, Archie is the only one who has already finished breakfast. However, he remained in the company of the others, even though he is not participating in their conversation. 

“Hellooo! Dr. Archie Hopper!” Lily calls him singsonging with a soft voice. “You haven’t heard Jiao-long’s question, have you?”

“Ah? Oh! No, sorry, Dragon, I beg your pardon. Could you repeat your question, please?”

“Of course, I don't want to disrupt your studies," Jiao-long addresses him almost as if apologizing as well, "I know they are important, I just asked about the progress of the psychoanalytic supporting activities you are organizing for those in the shelters, mostly." 

“Ah, I see…” Archie nods, blinking a few times before continuing, “this is an extremely complex task, as you can imagine, I'm sure, and I have only a few monitors prepared, I mean monitors emotionally and psychologically prepared to deal with cathartic levels that will inevitably emerge in the shelters. Potentially, young people and children are the main targets of the rebellious souls, and this concept is not easy to be digested, I fear that the level of stress among them will escalate and will tend to grow over time. In addition, they are confined, many of them extremely susceptible, with oscillations between positive and negative peaks of euphoria and depression, this combination may be explosive, I’m afraid….”

“I hadn’t thought about that,” Mal whispers, “this is really worrying…”

“Yeah…” Archie acquiesces. “Because of that, I have emailed a short manual, and also distributed in hard copies yesterday, by Lily, which can help the monitors in dealing with the most common situations. Besides, I am ready to go to any shelter to assist them in a more direct intervention, if and when needed. I count on Chynna, to teleport me, or Lily, to carry me with her to wherever I am needed…” He winks at Lily and takes her hand, caressing her discreetly and absentmindedly. “At the moment I am working on a second manual where I describe in a simplified way a kind of group therapy that should be conducted by the most experienced monitors. It was recommended by the dream gods, I’m not sure if you read the reports related to Red’s and Wish Red’s dreams. What they really suggested is a very complex dynamic to be conducted by someone without professional training; I absolutely do not recommend the procedure without a close assistance of a professional. But the simplified dynamics I'm working on right now can be implemented without major problems and risks, I believe, and with equally beneficial effects."

“This is why the creation of a course dealing with the mysteries of the mind is so important. For someone like me, with magic power, this kind of knowledge is of utter importance. I know you are working on it and I am looking forward to study Psychology and to attend your classes, Dr. Hopper,” Chynna comments. 

“Me too, Chynna. I've been training healers, court counselors and scholars to form a team of teachers based on our knowledge combined with the vast literature from the LWM. We are looking forward to sharing our experiences with curious minds as yours. My biggest hope is that the present crisis will pass soon and all of us will come out of it stronger, safe and sound," Archie replies.

“I will be the first patient of the first graduates,” Lilly says to Chynna. “Not sure if you know, but Archie and I met in therapy. As a child I was not psychologically stable and the reasons for that were many. Even after becoming aware of my origin and real identity, dealing with the fact that I was a dragon, daughter of Maleficent and Zorro, was further freaking my mind off. Thanks to Archie I finally found my balance... however, as soon as we got personally involved as a couple, our patient-analyst relationship was broken - for obvious reasons - but I miss the therapy sessions. As I was about to work out the trauma associated with friendships, Archie and I started dating and this part of me still needs to be improved. By the way, honey, did you write the text you were thinking of sending to the two Killians and the two Emmas?" Lily asks while combing his hair with her fingers.

“I haven't had time yet, Lily, but I have already given my two cents of thought to the subject. Today, while you were on your morning flight, I reflected on the hard tasks that were apparently assigned to both couples. Basically, what I think of writing to them is a short message, a simple piece of advice: Let them not carry on their shoulders the abstract and almost solemn notion of pompous titles of Survivors, Savior and Aligner - no matter what that will mean.”

"Do you mind if I record what you're planning to say, Hopper?" Zorro asks, already picking up his 3D communicator device and looking for the video app.

“Not at all, it's a way to buy time. It’s actually a great idea; we can record a video, no problem… ”

…

“Hello Killians and Emmas! I thought a lot about the messages from the dream gods and would like to give you a piece of advice regarding the part related to the four of you. After all, this has always been my essential function since my Cricket past, that is, to establish a direct channel with the consciences of my interlocutors. My advice is: don't let the titles of Survivors, Savior, and Aligner interfere with what you are. Forget the titles, abstract them. Whatever their meaning, whatever they stand for, they should not have the power to modify what you are, whom you are, what you have always been, even when you did not know of these titles. They are not you. So my advice is simple: Be what you are without carrying on your shoulders the weight of these words; give way on your heart and on your mind only to your love, for it strengthens you. Remain in the vibration of your true love. It unifies you into a dimension out of duality, it makes each couple ONE. It is your love that will defeat our enemies, not your titles. Good luck, my friends. From my Cricket persona, I wish you: Much Love and Good Luck...”

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Countryside, the Good Queen's home; Storybrooke, Gold's Antiquary; Enchanted Mountains, Gideon's Castle

On the threshold of the new day and apart from the Dragons' Home where the day started with the sunrise, in the castles, palaces, and larger residences, all turned into shelters, the silence of the night still stands out. This is also the case for the empty streets of villages, towns and Storybrooke, the largest city of the United Realms - no passersby, no vehicles, only silence. After all the excitement and exhaustion of the previous day, everyone is still at rest and, if awake, didn’t get out of bed yet. Perhaps lost in thoughts, everyone is still lying down - or almost all. 

In Regina’s mansion, she is the only one that has been up for a couple of hours. She needs help but doesn’t want to disturb any of the 50 _guests_ accommodated in her house and doesn’t know whom to call in the very early morning without disturbing their necessary repose – “ _my friends and relatives have been working nonstop for days and need this short break_ ,'' she thinks, “ _but_ _I should call someone before going to the hospital, I can’t stand this pain anymore…_ ”

In the middle of her dilemma, Regina finally remembers who usually sleeps very little and normally wakes up before sunrise: Gideon, and fortuitously no one would be better indicated for the mission she plans to ask him to accomplish. 

Impelled by the Good Queen’s call, Gideon, who is in fact awake in his studio reading the book _Gods and their Rites_ , immediately puffs himself into her room, where he finds her almost unconscious, lying on the bed.

“Regina!!” he reaches out, immediately holding her head.

Opening her eyes, Regina smiles weakly, “I’m weak, Gideon, as if I’m running out of gas,” she chuckles slowly.

“What do you want me to do, or should I assume that the ball is on my court so that I’ll decide by myself?” He asks softly.

“First, thanks for responding so promptly”, Regina speaks at a low voice and with difficult for breathing. “I guess you should take me to Storybrooke Hospital, perhaps alleviate my pain with some healing magic first, but I suspect my illness is related to the presence of Robin’s soul in my heart. My heartbeat is unstable and from time to time causes severe chest pain; this night I dreamed of Robin and he asked me to try to separate his soul from my heart because he feels responsible for my suffering and can’t stand it anymore - he wants to free me from the pain - and, also, because he is sensing vibrational fields approaching the Upperworld: he senses the evil souls coming and that may affect him – and me - in some unknown way. I can’t do what he asked, Gideon, but I can’t stand the pain anymore. I’m so sorry….”

Exhausted, Regina closes her eyes for a pause, for taking a breath. 

…

After imposing on her a healing administration, Gideon is waiting for Regina to recover minimally and then he will puff himself with her to the hospital. He has already called Dr. Aiko Katana, the night shift supervisor, and they are there waiting for the Queen’s arrival at any time.

“Before we go… I need you to do me a favor… Your father…” Regina starts to whisper.

“Don’t force yourself, Regina, you can tell me about my father later.”

“No… it… is… important… before going… I need to ask you a favor about… Rumple… He may… have… hidden something I need… please, you should look in the…” she is cut by a cough crises and Gideon brings magically a glass of water.

“Here, drink slowly, small sips… and try to breathe more calmly” he offers in a soothing voice.

“Thank…ks…” she takes small sips of water and continues: “… in the basement of your father’s shop… perhaps at the base of the glass… where he put Killian's hand… underneath… in the outside ...”

“What will I be looking for?” Gideon asks, starting to become curious.

“A spell, he kept the hand intact with a spell… Tonight I remembered it… I saw it…when I was his… apprentice.” She coughs a few more times before concluding. “Use the spell… to keep my heart intact… out of my body. That might preserve Robin’s soul alive… Now you rip my heart… off my chest… please.”

…

As soon as Gideon used magic to grab Regina’s heart and placed it in a box, her eyes opened with more vitality, as if she could breathe normally again. After a few minutes in silence, Regina finally speaks.

“Thank you, Gideon. I’m not sure if I could stand another hour with that much pain in my chest. I would appreciate if you could apply another healing magic to restore my essential vitals but I’m still weak, I guess going to the hospital will do me well. The group C activities here in my house are under control, but even so there are three monitors to whom I would like to send a warning about the real reason for my temporary absence.”

…

“You may puff us now,” she finally asks Gideon.

…

The basement corridor that leads to a small room, Rumple’s lab, is narrow and dark, lit only by an almost dimly flickering lamp - a dim candle-like provided with electricity. Holding the box with Regina's heart, Gideon walks resolutely, despite the darkness, knowing the nooks and crannies of childhood Summer vacations in Storybrooke, where he used to hide from Belle, or to spy on his father on some magical experiment. Voices of his parents, his infant laughs, his parents laugh, all intimate moments of happiness that were their most special and secret treasure still echo in the corridors of his memory following him in the present incursion into his father’s reminiscent den.

The last time he was in the small lab, he cataloged the objects he would leave behind, asleep in the basement, and the glass bottle with Killian's hand was one of them. Asked, Killian chose not to keep the lost limb, unsure about trying to reseat it again. In addition, he was getting used to the new prosthesis, with the encouragement and help of Key and Emma. Thus, the hand and some other scrolls, shrines, boxes and a few amulets whose purpose Gideon never figured out - and with no former owners coming to reclaim their possession - were left in the darkness of the basement. Asleep in a 'maybe', forgotten in a 'who knows'... they were left waiting for an eventual future comeback of Mr. Gold Pawnbroker.

Initially, inspecting the crystal glass where Killian Jones's century-old left hand remains intact, preserved in a transparent liquid, Gideon sees no paper glued to either side - on the base, on the lid, on the sidewalls. However, remembering his father's mannerisms, he smiles at the obvious. Obviously, as the champ of riddles and loopholes, Rumple would use some kind of glamor to hide the spell ( _“I got you Dad!”_ ). This way, with a few magic passes, a small scroll of parchment appears glued to the base of the glass. 

In possession of what he sought, Gideon is read to teleport himself to his castle taking with him more objects than his initial goal: besides the glass with Killian's hand, the spell, and the box containing Regina's heart and Robin Hood's soul, he basically took with him every single object lying forgotten on the dusty shelves.

…

Gideon’s castle is now totally ‘awaken’, with its guests transiting the dining and recreation halls. 450 young people between 20 and 30 years old circulate in lively conversations. Some are sitting around in the castle gardens strumming a guitar and singing a song; some read, and many of them are distracted with their smartphones laughing out loud - probably in some chat on social media. A few couples in love, among them, Wish Henry and Violet, watch quietly a movie in one of the five movie theaters. All in all, the atmosphere is one of a relaxing time although, from time to time, one of them asks to those browsing the internet about any news.

The entire castle has been adapted to accommodate the young people, except for an isolated wing, where Gideon’s quarters, the Library and Magic Lab, and Belle's studio are located. In this private wing, Gideon worked all morning preparing the liquid mixture in a crystal glass, in which he placed, protected by the special spell, Regina’s heart inside which is reclining, asleep but alive, the soul of Robin Hood. Believing that the delicate nature of the situation deserved to be shared with two of the castle's guests, Gideon allowed Robyn Mills Locksley and Alice Jones to enter the Laboratory. 

As the hours of the day passed by, Robyn asked and Gideon allowed her to remain close to her father’s soul. She believes that trying to speak to him even if he can’t respond may comfort and strengthen him. For her part, Robyn shared with Gideon Chad’s idea regarding the possibility of adapting Wish Robin’s clone for hosting Robin’s soul.

After thinking about it, Gideon found the idea reasonably plausible but before becoming a reality a lot of research would be required not to mention they would have to locate Wish Robin’s clone in the isolated castles where the clones are hibernating. 

“I guess you and Alice could help me in the research task since you will have a lot of time for researching in the few books I will lend to you,” and he picks up two old books. “Here take these and have fun! You may want to read them close to Robin’s soul, therefore you can stay in the lab for as long as you like, I've already changed the protection spell to include you both on the list of people allowed to get in and out” he tells Alice and Robyn, already preparing to leave. 

“Gideon!” Alice stops him before he goes. “I’d rather go to another place now, if Robyn doesn’t mind, because I’m feeling a strange pull towards the garden. I guess the trees out there are calling me…”

“No problem Alice, do what you are supposed to do…” Gideon says already disappearing in a red wine-colored cloud.

“Of course I don’t mind, Alice, this is your mission – as we already know from the messages sent by the gods of dreams. My mission, it seems, I’ve just found out and is related to my father. You go and do the best you can, I wish you luck my love, call me if you need me, I’ll be alright.”

“I love you so much, my Hot Archer, good luck in your research,” Alice says with penetrating gaze, slowly closing her eyes to kiss her wife languidly. Taking a breath Robyn bumps playfully Alice's nose with her own nose, “I love you too, my deliciously yummy Cute Bunny…”

At that, completely turned on by their tight hug, Alice starts to slowly rub up and down her body on Robyn’s while smelling and licking her perfumed neck, "Hmmm ... you smell delicious, I love your unique scent, Robyn, it makes me groggy, craving for another kiss..." she murmurs, turning her head and opening her mouth to capture Robyn's lips in another deeply passionate kiss.

After a long make-out session, a disheveled Robyn pulls herself together and says breathlessly, "now, Alice, go do your tree magic before I can't control myself and tear our clothes off to make love to you here and now."

...

_The castle’s garden has a few pine trees whose species is also found in the Enchanted Forest. Alice chose to sit under one of them and remained there for hours connecting to the pine’s elementals, symbol of wisdom, longevity and protection from illnesses and witchcraft. The more she stayed there, the more she became part of the Pine Sacred Essence - the Tree of Peace. It was underneath the roots of the Tree of Peace that she found ancient weapons buried hundreds of years ago by the North America Native people. Beyond that depth, Alice, finally, became a part of the network of roots connecting all pine trees in the Enchanted Forest, and realized what was happening, where, and when._

_..._

_For those in special mission, it is possible to transit between shelters. Alice Jones asked permission to puff herself to Snow White’s castle, where hundreds of teens and preteens are gathered; among them, Coralline Mills Locksley. Permission granted._

…

At the end of the first day, the alarm system, designed for a restricted row of leaders and coordinators of Operation B&S Phase 2, was activated to transmit in a broadcast three messages:

The first message, sent by Jiao-long, the Dragon, after telepathic contact with the god Hermes, warns everybody about the imminence of arrival of 16 Emissaries of the Gods.

The second message, sent by Dr. Victor Whale, informs that queen Regina's state of health is stable but still inspiring care and the medical staff at Storybrooke Hospital evaluated her clinic exams and decided to keep her in the hospital for a few more days, under observation.

The third message, sent by ‘Key’ Jones, warns that a hidden place has been located by Alice Jones with non-isolated cloned bodies; a team of specialized magic practitioners and Warriors will head to the location, in the Enchanted Forest, tomorrow morning. Furthermore, the technique used by Wish Cruella to perform the demarcation of the United Realms, which allowed Wish Pan to cast the cloning curse, has been discovered by Coralline Mills Locksley and Alice Jones. It has been found that Wish Cruella was preparing the formation of a second ring of demarcation, which would encompass the State of Maine domain, this time, in the Land without Magic Dimension, with potential for cloning its 1 million and a half inhabitants. However, thanks to Poseidon’s prompt intervention, a magnitude 4.3 earthquake with depth (hypo center) of 168.5 km prevented the scheme to proceed and the attempt failed. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Forest

_As soon as Split Regina and Wish Robin found the spell hidden in her former castle, she prepared with the aid of two witches from Oz (Evanora and Theodora) and Fenella, the witch of DunBroch, hundreds of gallons of a magic potion that creates a barrier around the animals’ aura, thus protecting them from dark magic outside their vibrational field. Thousands of mini-darts were then soaked in the potion and distributed to archers and volunteers of all kingdoms: 1) in the Enchanted Mountains and Enchanted Highland, with a reinforced dart stock because Wish Rumple Castle is located in this region, the operation rolled out supervised by Queen Merida and Mulan; 2) Enchanted Forest, coordinated by Wish Robin and the Merry Men; 3) Enchanted Goldenland, under the coordination of King Frederick together with the towns’ and villages’ council-managers; 4) Storybrooke, with main focus on domestic pets and horses, coordinated by Violet Morgan and Emm Nolan-Jones; 5) Enchanted Countryside, coordinated by Wish Red, Wish Mulan and Robyn Mills; 6) Enchanted Lowland, under the coordination of King Naveen: 7) Enchanted Dryland, under the coordination of Aladdin; 8) Enchanted Sea, coordinated by Queen Ariel and Wish Ariel, who diluted the potions in ampoules, for being ingested by large fish, and in submerged pumps for circulation of the potion in reefs and corals; 9) Enchanted Lakes, under Lancelot, Dorothy and Red supervision; 10) Enchanted Fairies Valley, under Wish Blue command; 11) Enchanted Archipelago, coordinated by Tigerlily and W. Tigerlily; and 12) at the Enchanted Seashore and Airspace, coordinated by Maleficent and Passepartout with the help of Snow (for small birds attracted by her call, drinking water mixed with the potion was offered)._

_Although the collective work of hundreds of volunteers was intensive and exhaustive, everyone was aware that it would be impossible to inoculate all the animals, leaving a wide door open for the evil entry of Wish Cruella. And precisely for this reason, many other preventive but mainly defensive actions continued to run in parallel to the work of 'dart throwing', as some came to call it._

…

The silence is almost absolute except for the restrained breath and the light footsteps on dry branches and leaves. In general, the silence of the Forest is a pallet of noises filled with background sounds, birds and insects’ chirping, fluttering of leaves and wings, animal footsteps and running waters. Silence is now an anechoic camera void because Nature is paused watching and waiting for the 32 heroes - magic practitioners and warriors - walk into the woods, all on the alert, guided by Alice Jones. Supported on the left by her wife, Robyn, her father and stepmother, Key and Emm, and on the right by her uncle and auntie, Killian and Emma, Alice goes into a trance providing the coordinates of the path.

In a second group, immediately behind, more magic practitioners follow: the 3 sisters Mills (Split Regina, Wish Regina and Zelena), Gideon, Elsa, Maleficent, and Ursula who, although feeling a little weak from the loss of immortality, did not lose the magical powers and absolutely refused not to participate. “If a pregnant woman can attend,” she said, referring to Emm, “I won't be left out.”

Behind them at the rear they are followed by David, Lancelot, Nemo, Henry Mills, Wish Henry, Liam Senior, Merida, Mulan, Wish Mulan, Chad, Wish Robin, John Little, Will Scarlet, Zorro, D’Artagnan, Frederick, Thomas, Phillip and Naveen.

While walking in silence, in everyone's minds the recent events keep running in repeat mode, starting when Alice came into contact with the essence of the Plant Kingdom and when Coralline came into contact with the essence of the Animal Kingdom.

…

_The famous saying which states that ‘everything and everyone is connected’ is not merely an allegory, a metaphor. The mesh of intertwined roots led Alice's mind through the bowels of the Enchanted Forest to a particular subterranean cave where 21 hibernating clones lay. Images engraved in the memory of the trees projected to Alice a number of underground channels surrounding the state of Maine on the dimensional plane of the United Realms, indicating that these channels were built by animals controlled by Wish Cruella. In the midst of so many revelations, witnessing one of the underground cave clones, an old man, opening his evil eyes and rising from the ground was too much for Alice to handle and she woke up from the trance in a snap of fingers._

_“Papa, I just discovered, in a vision, a clone shelter that hasn't been isolated, I didn't count but from the image printed in my brain I estimate that there are around 20-25 clones hibernating in an underground cave in the Enchanted Forest. One of the clones woke up, Papa, I saw it! ”Alice explained to her father,“ Something needs to be done about these bodies, they need to be neutralized and isolated. I can locate this cave, if I connect to the energy of the forest trees, they can guide me. But that's not all, Papa, the trees gave me an idea of how the United Realms were demarcated - which allowed the cloning magic to be casted. I need to find the girl, Coralline, she can find out in detail the procedure used by Wish Cruella. I did not understand very well what happened because the moment I was connecting to the vibrations for feeling the explanation one of the clones awoke, as I told you. He is an old man, half chubby and short, his features are not strange to me but his look was so evil that scared me and awoke me from the trance.”_

_“Starfish, my Alice” Killian answered using the communicator, “stay calm and do nothing until you meet me. Warn Robyn and ask permission, at your shelter, to come to Wish Snow’s Castle, where I am right now; I came to see my wife, you know how worried I am with her being pregnant in the midst of this crisis... My only relief is that she is accompanied by Snow, who keeps her motherly gaze on her. Besides, and that is what really matters now, I’ve just saw Split Regina. That means that her daughter, Coralline, might certainly be here too.”_

_…_

“ **SWAN**!” “ **MOM**!” “ **SWEET**!” “ **MOM**!” “ **BUNNY!** ” “ **STARFISH**!”

In unison, Killian, Key, Robyn, Henry, and Wish Henry, screaming in alarm run to hold Emma, Emm and Alice - who were leading the way (Emma and Emm being magically connected with Alice), as they almost collapsed.

…

Still somewhat dizzy, the three women are sitting in a clearing surrounded by their worried husbands, wife, sons and friends. Zelena has provided water glasses for everyone while Gideon circles the group chanting protective and healing spells.

“Love, you should go back to your shelter, this place is not safe for you and for the babies,” Key begs and reasons with a stubborn Emm. 

“There is no need, honey, I’m fine, the babies are fine, okay? Just relax... Look, Emma and Alice are not pregnant and felt the same dizziness.”

“She is right, Key,” Emma intervenes. “It's part of our nature, mine and Emm's, to be... ~~stubborn~~... **resilient** ; besides pregnancy doesn't cause much trouble to us. I assure you, Emm is as healthy and magically functional as Alice and I. Back in time, you were severely wounded when we met in the second Enchanted Forest. Killian had asked me to not cross the realms because I was pregnant but you wouldn't be here if I weren't _resilient_ …” she sighs shrugging and smiling reticent…

“They never listen, mate,” Killian comforts his brother, uncomplainingly.

"And you both love us because of it!" Emma and Emm reply together and everyone smiles at the synchronicity display.

“Now, seriously, what happened?” Ursula asks.

“I guess…” Alice, hand in hand with Robyn, starts, “I’m afraid that more clones are awakening. I feel that we are not far from the entrance to the cave so Emma, Emm and I will have to be more careful to not rapport too much with the underground vibration, and that applies to everyone, we will have to walk even more quietly so that we will be able to surprise them, but we should continue now. We are fine, I sense that the three of us are ready, right?” she asks, standing up together while Emma and Emm confirm that they are alright for resuming their final walk, this time immersed in their own thoughts.

….

_Split Regina and Wish Robin escorted their daughter to the castle stable, where a large shelter was built for pets. Supported by her vigilant parents, Cora sat among the animals, closed her eyes to connect with their protective angels, and remained still for several minutes. Quietly, all animals, including Luna and Missy, began to approach, surrounding her, and soon they were all asleep with the girl._

_Returning from her astral projection, Cora revealed what she discovered. Despite the mass vaccination of animals in forests, mountains, countryside and, with the help of Nymphs and Mermaids, even under the sea, Wish Cruella controlled a group that was not inoculated: those who live underground. Particularly she took advantage of badgers, chipmunks, moles and armadillos for the work on solid ground. Wish Pan placed on their necks several ampoules leaving drops of the demarcation potion. When one ampoule emptied the next one in the collar began to drip so that, as they dug through their tunnels, the droplets traced dashed lines of demarcation. While digging tunnels enveloping the United Realms borders they formed a demarcation ring by tracing discrete lines throughout their contours. In the deep sea she controlled an army of olms, also known as proteus or aquatic salamanders. In their case, the ampoules were malleable tubes attached to their bodies and the drops dissolved in the sea forming a similar dashed-contour enveloping the whole Enchanted Sea._

_"But that has already happened, Mom… Dad…” the girl sighed with sad eyes. “Our bodies have already been cloned,” Cora explained to her parents. “What matters now is that we need to prevent what Wish Cruella and Wish Pan are planning. She is starting to convene an army of zillions of ants to trace dashed lines in the state of Maine borders, forming a second dimensional ring, this time to encompass the Land without Magic!”_

_..._

_As soon as Coralline discovered the imminence of a second demarcation ring, a chain reaction was triggered: Split Regina called her sister, Wish Regina, who was aboard the Nautilus and informed Captain Nemo about Wish Cruella’s plan involving occurrences in deeper geological layers. Nemo called Jiao-long and that is why the Dragon isolated himself in his tower to meditate and telepathically contact his friend, Hermes, at Olympus. Hermes, by his turn, contacted Poseidon, the god of earthquakes, and that is how the plan to clone over 1.5 million people - to add to the almost 1 million people, already cloned - was intercepted and aborted through the dissipation of hundreds of ant armies._

...

“It’s here,” Alice whispers almost inaudibly pointing at a tangle of roots. Everyone stops but does not see the cave or its entrance. With bilabial and mimic communication only, Alice explains, "under the roots... Wait," and with a magic gesture she fends off the roots, opening access to an underground cave where everyone enters in a puff within an almost absolute silence, thanks to Gideon’s magic suppressing the little noises of their steps and breathing. At this moment, for the group of 32 heroes, ‘Professor’ _Time Elasticity_ metaphorically shows up for lecturing a _practical class_ , starting with an experiment with fast reflexes.

...

_About a few seconds after their eyes got used to the dim light, what they found at the bottom of the cave was not a cluster of hibernating bodies, as they had seen in the places pointed by the enchanted arrows. No, this time what they found were men and women rising, stunned, in a typical back-to-back reaction after a long faint. Suddenly finding out that they had been discovered, they immediately positioned self defensively, but it was not fast enough to avoid being immobilized by the magic that began to flash toward them in colored balls of fire, ice and rays._

_In a fast synchronized work, everyone immediately proceeded to tie magic-neutralizing bracelets on the wrists of the frozen clones. Based on Alice's estimates, they took with them 32 bracelets - a reasonable margin for any eventual inaccuracy. While everyone was worried about immobilizing the clones, Killian and Key felt at the same time a shiver and a small ripple, a feeling that someone was lurking from one corner of the cave. It all happened in a flash: they leaped toward the corner where Wish Pan was preparing to become invisible. Key grabbed one arm and Killian almost managed to put the bracelet on the other arm but the demon this time was faster and managed to escape in a puff._

_..._

"The bloody son of a bitch escaped, what the fuck," Killian rumbles. "What the bloody fuck," Key agrees, muttering under his breath. Still cursing, only then do the brothers realize the frightened state of their friends staring at the clones and facing a terrible reality. Little by little, several acquaintances being recognized... 

Emma is the first to say something as they mechanically prepare to leave the cave escorting the clones, “so, let’s face it… as these guys are alive, it means the true owners of their bodies…”

“… Are dead.” David completes with the saddest voice.

…

The 21 prisoners are incarcerated in a fortification west of Greater Storybrooke prepared by the Ministry of Defense for this eventuality. They have been locked in individual cells, shielded by an alloy developed to block any external magic. Throughout the day reports of deaths across the kingdom have been arriving at Storybrooke Police Department, where Emma, Killian and Key have been working almost nonstop since returning from the Enchanted Forest. Emma only stopped to transport Hope from Wish Snow Castle, where she was under Grandma's care, to Snow Castle, where she returned to Elsa's care not before crying and begging to be able to take Luna and Missy with her, which Emm immediately authorized. The others from the expedition group gradually returned to their places of origin but the first to be teleported were those who needed to mourn and bury their loved ones.

"All notifications follow a constant pattern," Killian reports to David and Lancelot as soon as they arrived coming from DunBroch, "the victims, including the older ones who were in Elders' homes, were lured out of their shelters claiming they were being called by voices from relatives or acquaintances. Once outside, they were bitten by venomous snakes — in some cases by more than one snake. ”Wish Cruella apparently assembled a veritable army of venomous snakes.”

"That bastard..." Key mutters. "This mischief is totally a Wish Pan thing. He is able to mimic voices with perfection and he is also a mentalist. He knew exactly who the 21 clones of the hidden cave were, he knew who he had to lure out of the shelter and he can connect to images and sounds recorded in other people's minds. The explanation for why he attracted some older people is straightforward: he didn't have much of a choice for this first 'test' of the cloning magic, it had to be those 21 people."

“"I thought the magic of the Cruellas, bestowed by the former Authors’ Pens, was blocked to commit murder..." Killian ponders.

"She certainly managed to circumvent the restriction," Emma replies absently, wondering how this could be done, until an idea occurs to her. "Her trick might have been she controlled the snakes to bite, not kill, and so...that means, the poison killed, not her order. What matters is that, unfortunately, they achieved their goal."

"We must warn everyone about how these repulsive monstrous beasts operated," David curses.

"I'll do it, Dad," Emma sits down and starts to type the evening notification.

"Have you identified the 21 people yet?" Lancelot asks.

"Aye, mate, all of them" Killian replies, "you know, some of them were our friends," he sighs with melancholy.

“Dad,” Emma snaps, “I think you should call all the staff leaders including Regina, who is still in the hospital but should give her opinion, for some important deliberations. The agenda is: how to proceed with the 21 corpses. That is, their souls are supposed to be on their way to the Underworld, so their relatives and friends will have to arrange some kind of funeral ceremony for them, but I'm still not quite sure of all implications of that "a soul for a soul" rule. If the invading souls could be, somehow, kicked out of the clones and sent back to hell, where they should never have left, the original souls could come back ...something like that, you know what I mean?"

"Swan, you're a genius, I’m proud of your insight." Killian strokes affectionately his wife's head. "You may be on the track for a fantastic solution, love. David, I agree with Emma, this subject needs further discussion."

…

**“To all citizens of the United Realms:**

**Unfortunately, despite our best efforts, a 21-clone shelter remained unblocked and today, throughout the day, under the malevolent action of Wish Pan and Wish Cruella, 21 citizens were lured out of their shelters and homes and were then killed by poisonous snakes’ bites. The 21 clones have been captured and locked in a maximum security prison and are now isolated from any magic.**

**After brief funeral ceremonies with the presence of close family and friends only, the bodies of the 21 victims will be preserved in coffins protected by magic. We are not exactly optimistic that the 21 souls will return to these bodies, but we are cautiously hopeful that they can still be saved. To the friends and families of the victims, our condolences and supportive solidarity; please contact us directly for any further clarification.**

**We count on the good will of all of you to remain in your shelters. Daily reports will continue to be issued but remember that little news means good news. We stand firm with the conviction that our unity will strengthen us and make us triumph over our enemies. Always keep a victorious positive vibe.**

**If you really need to get around, ask your local Coordinators or Monitors for permission to have the transportation taking place by magic teleport or through magically protected vehicles.**

**The identities of the 21 victims and their realms are:**

  * **Queen Wish Abigail, from the Enchanted Goldenland.**
  * **Queen Wish Aurora, from the Enchanted Wonderland.**
  * **Sultan Baqir, from Agrabah, in the Enchanted Dryland.**
  * **Mr. Bully Alby, from the Enchanted Countryside.**
  * **Mr. Clayton Grasham, from the Enchanted Forest.**
  * **Lord Dingwall, from the Enchanted Highland.**
  * **Miss Evanora, from Oz, in the Enchanted Countryside.**
  * **Sir Franz Larsson, from Arendelle, in the Enchanted Mountains.**
  * **King Wish Frederick, from the Enchanted Goldenland.**
  * **Miss Ginger Harlan, from Storybrooke City.**
  * **Lieutenant Harris, from the Nautilus crew.**
  * **Mr. Jefferson Hatter, from Westside Storybrooke.**
  * **Mr. Jeremiah Walker Junior, King Naveen’s younger brother, from the Enchanted Lowland.**
  * **Mr. Hudson Cook, from the Sacred Fairy Valley.**
  * **Lieutenant Martin, from the Nautilus crew.**
  * **Lord MacGuffin from the Enchanted Highland.**
  * **King Wish Philippe, from the Enchanted Wonderland.**
  * **Musketeer Porthos, from Westside Storybrooke.**
  * **Mr. Robert de Rainault, former Sheriff of Wish Nottingham, from the Enchanted Lakes.**
  * **Lady Sherazade, from Agrabah, in the Enchanted Dryland.**
  * **Miss Theodora, from Oz, in the Enchanted Countryside.**



**We are deeply thankful for everyone's understanding and collaboration.**

**Light, Peace and Love,**

**Operation Body & Soul General Staff, on behalf of Queen Regina Mills.”**

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Mount Olympus

_The symbolic funeral of Harris and Martin, Nemo's long time loyal crewmen, was quick. The two lieutenants had no relatives and had been married for many decades - in a time relativized by their stay in the Land of Untold Stories. During the ceremony, the Captain's few but touching words of farewell marked the faint hope of representing a 'see you soon' instead of a 'goodbye'. The magically frozen bodies were placed in coffins prepared by the General Staff and will be kept in the couple's quarters until being collected in an enchanted crypt, still to be prepared by the 14 Dwarves with the help of the Fairies of Storybrooke Convent. After the ceremony, Nemo, Ursula, Liam Senior, Wish Regina, Liam Junior and Wish Ariel returned to Wish Regina's house, temporarily adapted as a Seniors' House to host 10 Elders of the Enchanted Seashore, but still preserving Regina’s suite and its adjacent living room with a large balcony with a sea view, suitable for accommodating Regina and the Nautilus crew._

_Martin and Harris were murdered while Nemo, Ursula, Liam Senior and Wish Regina were in the Enchanted Forest. Liam Junior and Wish Ariel, the only witnesses, told them how it happened._

_“I had just returned to Nautilus,” W. Ariel explained, “after visiting my father, who hasn't been feeling very well since losing his immortality, and as soon as I arrived I found Harris and Martin in the living room, talking to Liam. With the Nautilus docked and since I was missing Liam, I proposed and he agreed to head for our quarters, if only I could know...” she sobs, unable to continue._

_“A half hour later,” Junior continues while hugging and caressing Ariel, “Harris knocked on the cabin door warning that Captain Nemo was calling him and Martin to the beach, but warned that Ariel and I didn't need to go along. I found it a bit strange, but I believed them without much question. I think deep down that I wanted to stay, I mean, Ariel and I… we were in the middle of a more intimate moment and we didn't think of bad plans at that time. I'm so sorry…” he concluded running his hands through his hair, feeling terribly guilty._

_"It wasn't your fault, Liam and Ariel, please be sure of that" Nemo comforted them. “The other 19 victims - and the people who were with them - were equally deceived. No one thought of such a possibility, they surprised us. It was a fatality, don't blame yourselves.”_

_“Life and its ironies and surprises…” Regina sighed, “in the midst of such a crisis and now, sadness over the loss of two good friends, here we are, three couples living the beginning of intense passion, opening the doors of our hearts to fresh new love.” So speaking, she got up and headed for the bedroom, which she shares with Ursula and Ariel when they are not under the sea (Nemo, Senior and Junior sleep in the living room). “I'm going to rest for an hour at least, my dears, the day is only half over but I feel emotionally drained, I need to close my eyes, maybe call Roland, know how he's doing in the new shelter at Gideon’s Castle, along with Robyn and Alice. They are researching the possibility of resurrection in cloned bodies - now, besides the soul of his father, Robin Hood, there are 21 more souls interested in the results of this study… See you soon!”_

_“Will you accept my company?” Senior asked, “just to rest, I'm exhausted too. I broke the news of Harris and Martin's death to my father before he read the General Staff notification, he was devastated, cried a lot… The old man's sadness has infected me, I think, or else I'm softening my heart - your fault, Regina. ”_

_"Oh shut up and come on, Senior, your company is more than welcome ..."_

_"I think I'll go to the porch," Junior also stood up, giving Ariel a hand. “Are you with me? Contemplating the sea will do us good, it always works. ”_

_"Of course," Ariel followed with him._

...

"They left us alone, Nemo," Ursula lays her head on her lover's shoulder.

“Looking at it from another angle,” Nemo whispers wrapping one arm around her while turning her chin slightly up with his other hand to kiss her full lips, “they wanted to be alone too…” he says in between moans of lips and tongues intertwining sensually. “But it's good to be so.” He pauses the kiss to look into her dreamy eyes. “Regina is right, Ursula, we are 3 couples in early relationships learning and knowing each other intimately. For me in particular, what is happening between you and me is both scary and wonderful. Scary, for the degree of intensity of my feelings: an overflow, an explosion of a thousand colors. Every time we are close to each other, my heart beats more strongly, all senses amplify, my blood rushes through my body with new dynamics. And it's wonderful how all of that goes beyond the explosions typical of a passion; it covers a broad range of feelings associated with peace, serenity, completeness and… love. I never imagined that I would feel such a strong attraction and deep love for a woman, Ursula. After I lost my wife and children, you know, after I lived my descent into the hell of revenge and resurfaced with a new life purpose alongside Liam Junior, I've been living like a celibate. I would never dream that a woman, a Sea creature of rare beauty, sensitivity, intelligence and... magnetic sensuality, would enchant and capture me so completely like you did. You promise you didn’t bewitched me?”

Caressing his face before approaching for another languid kiss, Ursula responds breathlessly, "If I bewitched you, you bewitched me too. It scares me too, Nemo. Of all the lovers I've ever had - men, women, gods, goddesses, nymphs, mermaids... **none at all** understood me as you do, with **none** I've had so much rapport… so much intellectual, spiritual, musical, emotional, sexual, transcendental affinity ... I've never experienced the level of orgasm you lead me to, sometimes by just kissing me - like you have just done - you take me to the edge and beyond, you light me up and surround me like you are the one with tentacles and not me; your kiss is mystical, Captain, it makes me float in an ocean of pleasure, did you know that? You're the Love of my life, Captain Nemo, my True Love - and I don't need testing to know, simply, I do know."

"Woman, I can't resist anymore, come here, I need you in every way imaginable, human, half-human, with bracelet, no bracelet, I need you all," he takes her ravishingly for a passionate kiss and the two surrender entirely to the rapture of the moment only returning after a prolonged tantric orgasm where Ursula removed the bracelet and the two engaged in a transcendental coitus, fortunately not witnessed by the other two couples, as each was busy navigating the waves of their own romance.

Still disheveled but starting to compose herself by replacing the bracelet on the wrist and magically dressing their naked bodies, Ursula finally begins to focus back on reality. "I need to visit my father at Olympus, last time we’ve got to communicate, he was not feeling well and he worked on that earthquake creation, that might have left him exhausted. More than that, I need to see what's going on over there, in general."

“Can't you just communicate telepathically? You told me you're feeling the effects of losing immortality, and I worry about your safety being out there alone."

"First, I can't communicate telepathically because most of them, more than me, are really weak. You see, for them losing immortality is harder because, as a semi-goddess, I could never take the same dose of Nectar and Ambrosia as the gods, I would not resist.Besides, as I told you, it was only after my father and I reconciled and I regained my singing that I began to consume, in small doses, the ambrosia nectar, which then gave me immortality - this is recent for me. In fact, I know quite well what it feels like to be ‘mortal’. Second, don’t worry, I will not be out there walking alone ... And third, just to emphasize, no need to worry, I still have magic and .. "

"Impossible," Nemo interrupts her. "Worrying is inevitable for mortals especially when we love: we care **too much** about those we love with all our heart - and you need to remember that I've experienced a terrible loss in the past. Quite frankly, Ursula, I couldn't resist losing you. So, as you already know from your experience of being a mortal human, worrying is part of the journey into mortality, my love. I know, I know.. you are perfectly capable to defend yourself, but…” he sighs, “right, I can do that, I trust you, okay? However, before you go, come with me to the kitchen, let's have something to eat, at least, so I can be reassured that you are well fed."

"In every way," she says giving him a peck, rising from the couch and pulling him by the hand.

...

Sitting side by side after their meal, Ursula and Nemo continue the conversation, absently caressing each other.

"Tell me about Olympus: how do you get there, how do they live, where is it …?" Nemo asks.

“Well,” she smiles mischievously, “Mount Olympus is the highest mountain in Greece, on the border between Thessaly and Macedonia, between the regional units of Pieria and Larissa…”

“Ursula!” he cuts her laughing, “seriously! Tell me, please, at least I’ll be able to imagine where and how you will be.”

“Right. To start with, differently from the state of Maine and the United Realms, who somehow share the same physical geographic, location, the real Olympus cannot be reached by those who climb the highest mountain in Greece - it’s quite frustrating for those who try that with this purpose. Zeus uses to say that if he wills he can hang the earth and sea from a pinnacle of Olympus, which clearly is not a mountain. It is more than the equivalent of heaven, it kind of encompasses the domains of heaven, of the dead and of the sea. Olympus is the residence of a part of my family usually referred to as Olympians. There they all live together in an enormous palace, high above the clouds. The builders of the palace were the Cyclopes. My cousin Hephaestus, the god of the smiths and the forge, created all the furnishings and artwork.” Ursula pauses to think, and then continues after remembering, “Oh, of course, the feasts! I have to tell you about them. For eons, the gods have been used to feast on ambrosia and nectar or on a combination of both. Nectar is a sweet drink made from fermented honey, and ambrosia is an uncooked mixture of honey, water, fruit, olive oil, cheese and barley. I tasted it only once and found it disgusting. I prefer much more the Nectar of Ambrosia, which is a combination of the food and drink.”

“And how do you get there?”

“There is a main entrance, a great gate of clouds and we get there through portals spread all over the world - there is one not far from here but, you see, these locations are kept hidden since - at least as far as I know - no human has ever been allowed there under any conditions. For those like me who do not live on Olympus, we usually go when summoned by Zeus but we can go there, as I said, through these portals: we stand on the portal and concentrate on projecting ourselves to Olympus. In normal circumstances, it’s reasonably simple and easy to puff there though I’m afraid that now, given the context, it will require an extra effort on the magic teleporting - but nothing that I won’t be able to handle, don’t worry, especially after being so pleasantly _energized_ by you!” she smiles winking at him and he smiles back, with a penetrating gaze. 

...

Disheveled, again, since Nemo's goodbye kiss _"to supply you with extra energy," he explained between hot kisses,_ almost resulted in another tantric love session, Ursula finally arrives at the entrance of Olympus.

"Cousin!" she turns toward the call just in time to see Persephone materializing practically along with her, their visit being motivated for the same reasons: to discuss the, unfortunately, successful experiment of 21 diabolical souls incarnating into 21 cloned bodies, and to visit the sick gods.

Apollo, one of the few gods still in better health, probably because health is one of the attributes of his divinity, soon appears to welcome them with a hug.

"Welcome, my dears ... I imagine your visit is not recreational, come in, let's talk."

Once inside, Ursula can barely recognize the entrance hall of the palace, looking more like an infirmary than a paradise dwelling place.

The fevered looks of the gods and goddesses are translated into pained moans, heard from every corner of the room. As their herbal teas were not sufficient to combat the flu epidemic that has struck the Olympians, the problem ended up requiring more drastic measures. Even with difficulty, Hermes went down to a Storybrooke pharmacy - closed by curfew but open to a god still with magical powers and from there he brought a large supply of allopathic medicines, now being given to the cranky gods, unfamiliar with the concept of disease in their own bodies.

Scanning the room, Persephone screams, finding her mother lying in a litter with the hands nervously rubbing her head. "Mother! What's going on? Aren’t you feeling well?"

"Dear daughter, come here ..." Demeter answers in a weakened voice. "I think I'm suffering from a migraine, I think this is the name the mortals give to this hammering in the temples and, believe me, it's **very** bad ... I don't know how they can handle it, from now on I'll look at them with more respect. Only the strong can tolerate and live with such pain and… you know what? I give up! Hera," she calls, "please, come here and give me those pills you talked about this morning..."

At Demeter's request, Hera arrives bringing a glass of water and a few aspirins. "Here, take two pills… The effect is fast, soon you will feel better from this migraine - I know because that's how it happened to me. And to think that not far from now we used to spend time discussing if we preferred to watch the humans living plot-centered or character-centered stories. Now look at us, acting on the _theater_ stage, living the characters, **being** the characters in a way that we haven't been for thousands of years and, this time, here we are, as mortal and vulnerable as we never ever have been! We have become mortal beings!”

“We are living the unimaginable…” Demeter agrees. 

“Our family will never be the same after this experience, our values, our perspectives, our judgments, never again ... "Hera predicts. “Now I can see clearly that we may get out of this mess better than how we were when we got in. And I have no doubt about other things: I definitely prefer a character development story, preferably a comedy with a sweet happy ending. I know we still have to struggle for a while but I'm hopeful. And not only because our Oracles foresighted that everything will end well. I'm hopeful because I sense that we are evolving - what seemed to be impossible, considering we call ourselves **gods** , has just become possible." 

Approaching the group, Zeus, Athena, Ares and Poseidon talk about the demarcations that Wish Cruella was able to make and the one she was planning.

"She was ingenious,” Zeus concedes, “the ants would form a powerful army, but I understand that the biggest difficulty for our enemies is not having an army of humans. Even being fast and able to move invisibly, Wish Pan is just one, he can not multiply...! "

"There's a factor you're not considering," Athena intervenes, “Wish Pan and Wish Cruella's bodies have also been cloned, they are probably being kept in Wish Rumple's castle .... "

"But Pan and Cruella won't be able to inhabit their clones because that would mean the only allies they have - as far as we know - in the Upperworld would have to die." Ares opposed.

"Yes," Athena agrees, "but since when is loyalty an attribute of those demons?"

"We could induce some kind of intrigue into their dreams, specifically, into the dreams of Wish Pan and Wish Cruella," says Morpheus who, bedridden from the flu, lifts his head to make a guess in the conversation.

"You mean intrigue, sow mistrust?" Ursula, already in conversation, asks.

"Exactly," Morpheus confirms. "It's hard to sow a nightmare in their sick minds because they already live in a permanent state of nightmares and hallucinations, but it doesn't cost much to try ..."

"Pan and Cruella's plan is to occupy the clones of two of us after demarcating Olympus and killing us." Zeus reminds everyone.

"You mean that is their plan A." Poseidon interposes. "But Plan B could be killing Wish Pan and Wish Cruella to occupy their own bodies ... if this plan doesn't exist yet, we could induce it, as Morpheus suggested." With that, turning to Ursula, Poseidon hugs her daughter and says in her ear, "Good to see you, daughter, in the midst of all this, being in pain, coughing a lot, a little feverish, it is so good to see you. I miss you, I miss hearing your voice singing and enchanting ..."

"I miss you too, Father, I promise to sing for you before I go..." Ursula replies, returning the hug.

"Zeus, Poseidon, everyone, I need your help. The 21 souls are on their way to Underbrooke on Charon's boat," Persephone reminds them. "One of the reasons for my coming is precisely to discuss with you what I can and should do in this regard."

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Underworld, Underbrooke

There is a quiet perplexity permeating the 21 minds floating on Charon's boat; 21 silent souls who were still searching for the meaning of life and are now learning to make sense of dying, of the strange phenomenon of death. Strange because they were displaced by death without being asked if they were ready - who is? Life just ended with a snake bite signaling that they were finite beings, marked by a rapid temporality that frightened them and showed that life could not be measured, much less prolonged, that there would be an end to it, although it was not possible to know when it would happen.

Not even for feeling the fear that death arouses from the unknown they were given a time. As a thief, without warning, death has come. At the least expected time. One hour they were among their loved ones, another time they were forever distant from everyone. They are 21 lonely souls gleaming on the screen of their minds a lifetime that passed like lightning before thunder; 21 souls crying in silence, in solitude, though in the same frequency of sadness, no matter if they were rich, poor, intelligent, famous, influential, politicians, businessmen, workers, or beggars - 21 beings who didn't escape this meeting. _‘How come?’_ They wonder in amazement as they look at the banks of the river that leads them to an unknown destination. So many unanswered questions, promises that will not be fulfilled… death has come.

…

After getting off the boat they are met by Persephone, Arthur and Belle, waiting for them on the banks of the river, now coming closer with gentle expressions of empathy.

"Try to relax, dear friends, do not be afraid, we come in Peace. Get close, settle down," Persephone says to them in a tone of voice impregnated with soothing magic waves, reaching out and affectionately shaking hands with the 21 souls one by one.

"The layout here is an imperfect copy of the layout of Storybrooke, which most of you probably know. Therefore, I ask you to accompany me to the City Hall, where we can talk more comfortably.” 

And then, under Belle's watchful eye and supported by a worried Arthur because of her vulnerable state of health, Persephone puffs them all to the City Hall displaying a visible effort.

...

"My dear Friends, although we know that you did not expect and do not want to be here, the current reality is this: you are here. I introduce myself, I am Persephone, Queen of the Underworld, and beside me are two faithful collaborators: Arthur, King of Underbrooke, and Wish Belle, the Librarian. We are aware of the condition of your deaths and we have to tell you that even though death is an irreversible event, hope is immortal, an equilibrist standing upright and always reappearing like a Phoenix from the ashes. There was a time when Hope was banished from here, Underbrooke, but, as I said, it found its way to resurface. It was brought in by someone you know, Killian Jones, by his beloved Emma Swan and by Arthur. Together they rescued Hope for this place and it is in the name of Hope that I ask you to stay calm and hopeful. We are aware of the completely adverse and atypical circumstances of your death, which makes you an exceptional case and, as the saying goes, to each rule there is an exception. Therefore, for atypically anomalous deaths, caused by a rebellion of Underworld souls and atypically demonic Upperworld beings, we all must keep the flame of Hope alive. The facts are unfolding very quickly and we urge you not to be discouraged about the impossibility of reversal of the events that caused your premature coming into the world of the dead. You see, once the mission of a life is accomplished, this coming is irreversible - that is the rule; but in your case, it is not yet something without return - that is the exception. I beg you to not forget my words noticing, however, that we can't stick to promises, we can't make promises, we can't delude ourselves - and illusion is the closest thing to reality. What I ask, and what I do myself, Arthur and Belle do as well, is to always be on the alert, always paying attention because the best opportunities are not advertised by fanfares and horns. They arrive silently, unexpectedly, and we will find their value if we keep our senses open to them.”

“About your stay at Underbrooke,” Arthur continues, “my orientation is that you stay together at the guest house adjacent to what corresponds to Storybrooke's Granny's. The inn manager has provided 3 beds in each of the 8 rooms, so you can get to an arrangement you find most convenient. We do not exactly _sleep_ , but engage in rest and relaxation activities that simulate the alternation of day and night. Eventually, during the ‘day’ we work and practice therapeutic activities. These therapies are something that has been introduced recently since I took over the city management, and about that Belle will address a few words.”

“Dear friends,” Belle starts, “first of all, I ask you, please, do not lose faith. Secondly, as soon as we learned of your coming, to calm you down and soothe your auras, we prepared a little musical recital performed by the string quartet named _Undertone_ : two violins, one viola and one cello. The group was formed recently and we haven't done many rehearsals yet, but the initiative to organize music groups here, although incipient, has already led to excellent results, with the significant increase in the number of souls promoted to the _Champs Elysées_. Even for those that still remain around here, with business still unresolved, the vibration of their souls has been rising, according to initial statistics. Apart from Persephone, who already had an advanced musical background, the other three members of the group were provided with initial magical help. She introduced us to the magic of music by imparting the theoretical knowledge that allows us to read the scores and even practical knowledge, in the sense of playing the instruments. But what really moves us and works the real magic is the Feeling with which we read the scores and play musical notes. The secrecy is this: the feelings evoking the high vibrations lead to healing, to the transmutation of sorrows, resentments and hatred, to the alchemy that turns pain into joy and raises our souls to higher vibrational patterns. So I want to register here, on behalf of the three string quartet members, our gratitude to the fourth member, our Music Master, Persephone."

“I’m so grateful, Belle, for your kind and touching words, I feel moved by them,” Persephone, visibly thrilled, thanks. “As Arthur and Belle explained, Music has been able to placate and clean many soul stains, performing true miracles, one of which you will have the privilege to witness very soon when I introduce the fourth member of the quartet, currently waiting in a room adjacent to this hall. As a matter of fact, I must tell you that Music has always existed here, since Hades was a violin lover - and that's how our quartet began: when Arthur, revolving in Hades' old belongings, found the instruments he possessed and loved so much. But he loved in a selfish way, for his personal enjoyment only, not sharing the gift of music with anyone else. Actually, to be fair, in the distant past he shared it with me. But that happened eons ago, Hades became an egomaniac despot - the opposite of Arthur, who came to cultivate here in the Underworld, after his death, and making it his mission, the spirit of Fraternity. Tell them, Arthur, how our foursome started… ”

"Of course," Arthur concedes. “Well, the story is quite simple, actually. When I discovered the stringed instruments and showed them to Persephone, she came up with the idea of bringing music back to this Underworld section, where the souls are headed with unresolved or unfinished issues. Talking to Belle and Persephone in the Diner, we decided to form a trio, not knowing that the one who would make up the quartet was next to us, listening to us. This is how the quartet was born. Persephone's magic helped the musicians, and I am one of them, to learn to play the instruments and read the scores.”

“Before the performance, I want to address some final words,” and at that Persephone magically brings the music stands, four chairs and the four instruments into the hall. “Arthur and Belle will play the violins and I, the viola. The fourth member of our group was a blind person in life and is still blind in soul. But that does not prevent her from _seeing_ with her Spiritual eyes. She was a witch in the Enchanted Forest - one of the most terrible and evil, and accumulated a large number of 'bad deals'. However, she was not condemned to Tartarus because those who judged her saw in her the possibility of a soul rescue and authorized her to stay here. She was given the responsibility of taking care of the Diner and the Inn. Since she cannot read the sheets in the conventional way, I used a different magic with her to develop a kind of Braille Code for the Spirit to which she adapted with extraordinary ease and sensitivity. Her progress is a matter of great pride and honor for all of us because of the positive results she has been achieving in her aura. Ladies and gentlemen, I am delighted to ask you to welcome in this room our cello player, Hilda Braeburn.”

...

As the four musicians tune their instruments, Belle, always a scholar, speaks again to share some information about the piece they will play. “We will play Adagio for Strings, originally the second movement of Barber’s String Quartet, composed in 1936 when the composer, living in Austria with Menotti, encountered a passage from Virgil’s Georgics:”

 **“A breast-shaped curve of wave begins to whiten** **  
****And rise above the surface, then rolling on** **  
****Gathers and gathers until it reaches land** **  
****Huge as a mountain and crashes among the rocks** **  
****With a prodigious roar, and what was deep** **  
****Comes churning up from the bottom in mighty swirls”**

…

A toxic thickening smoke exhales from the chimneys spreading through the streets of Underbrooke its fetid odor, unbearable for physical noses, especially in these darker times. The reason for such excessive dark matter is the concentration of thousands of fugitive souls, currently hidden in the mazes of Underbrooke, in the caves of the forests surrounding the city, and in the sewers that connect the houses and buildings. Through these chimneys the rebel souls communicate with Wish Rumple, a shadow that creeps into perpetual inner conflict, not yet condemned to Tartarus because the soul of Wish Belle, although progressively less and less, is still bound to him by unresolved business ties. Through these chimneys Wish Rumple receives and transmits the messages connecting the rebel souls with Wish Pan and Wish Cruella. _“_

 _You are a scrapbooker!"_ Accuses part of his consciousness echoing in his divided mind pushing him to break free from darkness slavery. _"Don’t be another Persephone's asshole sucker!"_ Whispers the other half in his tormented ears.

In this state of mental confusion, feeling that his Belle is gradually moving away from him, a divided Wish Rumple, from behind one of the chimneys, hears with sadness and rapture, in the distance, the song Wish Belle, _his Belle_ , is playing along with the other three Undertone members.

 _"_ _Undertone_ _, how pathetic,"_ teases the rotten half. _"Poetic, certainly a suggestion from Belle,"_ replies the other half in the mind increasingly stunned by the intense duel between opposite polarities. 

Used for centuries to be the deceiver, Wish Rumple no longer knows if he's the fool in the whole story. What he does know is who the 21 souls listening to the song are. He knows how it all started, from the _hellish leaders_ decision of taking the risk for testing with the bodies available, no matter how old some of them were… they just needed to know if the cloning magic works - and it does. Gaston, Dr. Facilier and a few others more close to Pan and Cruella went ahead, to be spearheads, to join Wish Pan and Wish Cruella, to help them and, at the same time, to spy on them to avoid any betrayal. Wish Rumple also knows that although the first part of their _little experiment_ was totally successful, the clones were captured and their magic neutralized.”

But none of that matters anymore as the chords of the melody start to penetrate the emptiness of his soul, so lost in a deep suffering caused by the absence of his Belle - the Light of his existence. 

Wish Rumple is a lonely, sad - a deeply sad - soul. 

But none of that matters anymore as the vibrations of violins, viola, and cello strings echo deep within. Right there, in the hide, ashamed, guilty, confused, Wish Rumple silently cries while feeling and listening to Adagio for Strings, divided in wanting to be by Wish Belle’s side or in being alone - for all Eternity; divided between being a man or a rat…

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	15. 8x15: I Put A Spell On You

**_“The mortal scribes and poets could only imagine what went on in the land of the gods, for no mortal would ever see it for themselves. In Mount Olympus Greek mythology had its stronghold - a paradise set above the clouds that only the gods could ever reach. This was once put to the test when the mortal Bellerophon tried to ride the winged horse Pegasus up to Olympus and was painfully reminded of the limits of the gods hospitality. Zeus sent a mere gadfly to attack Pegasus, who kicked and reared and accidentally threw Bellerophon from his back. The former hero severely injured his legs and went blind from the fall.”_** [ [ref ](http://www.gods-and-monsters.com/mount-olympus-greek-mythology.html)]

* * *

# Storybrooke, in the morning

_They arrived without fanfare, without fuss._

_In the middle of the room the interdimensional door swung open and a beam of bright light illuminated the path for their entrance, one by one. With calmness, in peace, they crossed the beam with their own brilliance added to that of their divine court counterparts: after nearly two Earth days of preparation, the Emissaries of the Gods finally landed on Storybrooke as if being born through a humanized and painless birth._

_The first of the elders to get up on that cold October, therefore the first to meet them as he headed for the kitchen, Gepetto stood in a daze at the entrance of the hall, amazed at the presence of aged versions of David and Snow together with others 14 beings walking around the room, touching their own bodies as if to make sure they were actually there, groping the textures of the walls, breathing the fresh atmosphere of the quiet room and smiling. Noticing Gepetto in the corner of the room everyone stepped forward to kindly welcome him, aware of the surprise that their unexpected presence will always cause wherever they go._

…

Gathered in the large kitchen for a hearty breakfast served to the distinguished guests, the usual residents (Brennan, Gepetto, Jack, Janet (Granny) and Wish Janet, Johanna, and Moe) and the intermittent residents/guests (Fa, Jiao-long, and Jiminy) are still thrilled to meet old and new friends. It took them quite the time to stop crying - not a copious cry, but a serene one - before moving on to just sob, smile and, in awe, absorb the fantastic reality.

"Now, I'm convinced it's going to work out fine," Wish Granny sighs, "I confess that after yesterday's news I was apprehensive but now, with your presence, the flame of hope has rekindled."

“I'm still not believing that you are here, Belle,” Moe hugs his daughter again as if to make sure. “I defended your coming and argued during the Masquerade that you should be one of the chosen because of your intelligence... you are an ambulant Library!” he chuckles. “But deep down I wasn't sure, oh… how much joy I feel, how much gratitude to the gods for choosing you as one of their emissaries! ”

"Wait, Dad, did I hear correctly? Did you really say _masquerade_?" Belle asks, subtly trying to smooth the mood.

“Oui, Oui, madam!” Moe winks at her, “You know, we celebrated the presence of a gate in the middle of our living room with a ball!!” and they all laugh. 

After another forkful of warm lasagna and savoring a glass of wine with his eyes closed, Aesop licks his lips and thanks the hosts, “What a delicious meal, how sublime…”

“You haven't tasted dessert yet,” Johana warns in delight.

“I'm already in it, hmmm, what a tasty treat,” Marian comments rolling her eyes savoring the meal that practically turned into a lunch. Unaccustomed to eating with denser bodies, 14 Emissaries headed for the living room, where they continued talking with the Elderly while digesting their meal, but two of them stayed a little behind...

...

_The meeting between Brennan, Alice and Liam was an emotional reunion. Brennan was reluctant to get close and did so unsure of what to say, insecure about their openness and receptivity to him. It was Alice who reached out first, followed by Liam immediately after._

_“You haven't changed a thing, Alice, beautiful and generous as always…" Brennan admitted after having hugged her and his son, "I lost count of how many times I wished for an opportunity to ask your forgiveness for everything I did - and didn't do - to our two boys. Liam, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry, Alice. I am grateful to the Fates for this chance to ask your forgiveness.”_

“Past waters, Papa,” Liam smiles wistfully at his father, “the whole plot has brought us here and now. No matter what, I love you, and I always will, what is past is past. ”

“Liam is right,” Alice completes, “you are forgiven - and I have forgiven you a long time ago, Brennan. Although I must confess that watching from the Islands of the Blessed our sons suffering on Earth was hard for me. It was also quite complex to understand the intricacies of Destiny especially after knowing that you had found true love in another woman after everything we lived, after everything I left behind to be with you. But I never really blamed you and... how could I? You gave me the most precious gifts: Liam and Killian, actually, Killians. How could I blame you when being the mother of these three magnificent men? It's really more than fine Brennan, it was meant to be this way. By the way, I've even met her, I mean both of them, non-wish and wish versions of your wife. They are, with the other Brennan, in the Lethean Fields - where memories of past aches and pains are erased and the souls prepare to evolve. They are in peace, and in due course, once all the stages of this phase of evolution are over to everyone related, you will rejoin your true love in Eternity.”

...

"Master," Jack turns to Merlin.

"Yes, Jack?"

"Tell us how the Emissaries were chosen, tell us about your mission, how we can help you, how long you will remain on Earth, where you will go ... tell us everything."

…

“... and to summarize,” Merlin concludes, “we are still ‘us’ but with more attributes since we have assimilated the power of those who densified our souls transforming our souls, in temporary physical bodies impregnated with the immortality conferred by our own souls. We communicate among us telepathically and, besides, each one of us has an open telepathic channel with the god who is our 'patron'.”

“And how do these relationships go in one-by-one basis,” Jiao-long asks, “who represents whom?”

“I’ll answer this one,” Rumple offers. “Aesop is linked to Aphrodite, the goddess of love, sex and beauty. Alice to Apollo, the god of healing and medicine, of music and poetry. Belle to Ares, the god of war. Wish David to Artemis, the fleet-footed goddess of the hunt. Em to Athena, the goddess of reason, wisdom, and war. Farah to Demeter, the goddess of agriculture. Fergus to Dionysus, the god of wine, grape harvest and theater. Ingrid to Eros, the god of love and sex. Liam to Hephaestus, the god of fire, metalworking, and crafts. Marian to Hera, the goddess of marriage and family. Merlin to Hermes, the messenger, god of trade, heralds, travelers, and athletes. Midas to Morpheus, the god of sleep and dreams. Milah to the Underworld Queen Persephone, the goddess of vegetation. I’m connected to Poseidon, the sea god, and also the god of horses and of earthquake. Ruth to Psyche, the goddess of the soul and Wish Snow to Zeus, the god of lightning and thunder.”

“Wow, they are matched in alphabetic order….” Jiminy exclaims excited, “this is so fascinating…”

“Indeed”, Grandmother Fa agrees, pensive, "an intricate little scrambling game of the Fates...."

…

"Now it is our turn to ask," Em speaks. "I've heard Wish Janet mentioning some bad news from yesterday's events. Could any of you be more specific about that?"

"Sure," Granny assumes the responsibility to answer.

…

 _Midas, upon learning about the deaths of his daughter and son-in-law's wish versions, became the emblem of 'downcast', but Merlin was the first to comfort him. "That's why we came, Midas, mainly to help in the reversal of any odds. Remember what Lavender told us: "_ _The deaths that eventually occur due to the magic of cloning can be reversed - not a guarantee, but a hope that the gods cherish."_

_Farah, Jasmine's mother, was also saddened by the death of her late husband. "He was a good man, a generous heart, oh ... how I wish I was already by Jasmine's side to comfort her ..."_

_"We should prepare to go," Milah opined. "The warmth and hospitality with which we have been welcomed by you," she addresses all Elders, "will always be a hallmark of our stay on Earth. I can assure you that your dancing around the door during the masquerade ball was indeed the best welcome ritual we could ever wish for. But our time is counted, we need to position ourselves in places we are needed with more urgency…”_

_“In my case,” Alice spoke, “I'll head to Storybrooke hospital, I sense I can help them and, after that, of course, I will meet some of you to visit together our loved ones...”_

_“First of all I’ll visit Archie, he needs my help …” Ruth stands up, “supervising the psychological guidance on shelters accommodating thousands of people is a much complex task.”_

_"I’ll go with you, Ruth, many psychological conflicts may arise from sexual tension ..." Ingrid stood up and turned to the other emissaries, "we will maintain our telepathic communication and will certainly be moving frequently, but I wish you all a Successful Mission. Light, Peace and Love!" And in a puff, Ingrid and Ruth were the first to disappear, followed by everyone else, one by one, after saying goodbye and thanking the Elders for their warm welcome._

_..._

"Fa," Jiminy humbles around her in a close fly, "I need to dictate to you some psychological guidance texts to help my little brother, Archie, poor fellow, Ruth is right, he can't carry the full weight of guiding psychoanalytic therapy activities alone, it's too much for him."

"I'll transcribe everything in Mandarin, is there a problem?" Fa responds already laughing out loud, obviously knowing that that would be a problem.

"Come with me," Jiao-long intervenes in the conversation, "I was just getting ready to go back to the Dragons' Castle, come with me; Zorro is there too, he can transcribe the English texts..."

"Good, so I will keep helping my little Lucky Love here, inspiring him with my wise advice and guesses! See you, my friends!!" Fa exclaims already picking Jiminy up, safely accommodating him in her pocket, and tying herself to the seat belt on Jiao-long, already morphed into dragon. Jiao-long makes sure that Grandmother Fa is wrapped in a thermal blanket and also that the pocket with Jiminy inside is buttoned up. Then, after saying goodbye to his friends, the three visitors/guests fly away towards the Enchanted Seashore."

"As for us... at work, my dear good friends!" Granny gets up already gathering the dirty dishes to wash them. “Today we have to cook for many battalions, and you, Marco, and you, Brennan, have to carry hundreds of lunch boxes in the minivans protected by a spell. Those who do not work in transportation feel immediately called to work in the kitchen, and those who work in transportation may help too. Let's go!"

“Aye, aye, Captain!!” Gepetto and Brennan chuckle, already helping Johanna and Wish Granny to carry the bags with onions and potatoes while Jack and Moe start washing the tomatoes.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Highland, DunBroch, before noon

The United Clans (Dingwall, DunBroch, MacGuffin, and Macintosh) as well as all Enchanted Highland's peasant population are housed in DunBroch Castle, the largest in the region. For them the day dawned sadly not because of gray clouds in the sky - which are indeed present up there, nor because of the increasing cold, to which they are accustomed. For them, the day dawned sad because of the absence of two of their leaders, Lord Logan Dingwall and Lord Ethan MacGuffin. Their widows (Lady Kirstine Dingwall and Lady Elspeth MacGuffin), inconsolable, are gathered in the throne room with Queen Merida and her wife ( _Sir_ Mulan), Lord Jayden Macintosh and his wife (Lady Greer Macintosh), Queen Mother (Elinor) and her sons (princes Hamish, Hubert & Harris), and their good friend Fenella, the kingdom's witch.

…

“I can't believe Logan and Ethan really believed that retardants from our clans would stand outside, at the castle gate, calling just for them and asking to come in. I told them it could be a trick. What will become of me now, without the love of my life, what will become of me and the baby growing in my womb, fated to be born without a father?” Lady Dingwall, sobbing, whines.

"You will not be alone, you are not alone," Merida tries to comfort her. “We are your family, the United Clans exist for the moments of joy and sadness.”

“But Kirstine is right,” the other widow, Lady MacGuffin, also moans, weeping, “Ethan and Logan were rushed out, they were easily fooled by, it seems, Wish Pan’s trick, if only I had been able to stop them, I feel guilty because I didn't insist, oh… how stubborn they were...”

“They tried to be brave, Elspeth,” Queen Mother Elinor intervenes, “it is a motto for us at Enchanted Highland to be Brave…”

“To be brave?” Elspeth returns, “or to be a dead idiot?”

“But what exactly is being brave at a time when we are clustered in a castle without being able to leave?” Asks Lord Macintosh.

At this moment, a ray of light illuminates the center of the throne room and King Fergus materializes in the hall, causing astonishment to all: they rise up scared, surprised and happy. Merida hesitantly, as well as her brothers and mother, approach the smiling king, who extends his open arms to them. “Father?” “Fergus?” “Papa?” Everyone asks at once.

“Don't be afraid, yes, it's me, flesh and blood, for at least 7 days. Come hug me, I really want and need to hug you.”

And they all come together in a family bear hug.

...

After describing the process of densification of souls, naming all 16 Emissaries, recalling the rules for their stay and the gods' names to whom they are associated, besides the deadlines for sojourn on Earth, Fergus finally asks: “When I arrived, you were talking about the meaning of being Brave, isn't it? ” As everyone nodded, he continues,“ Well, I propose that we all sit in a circle and let's train a dynamic on this subject. Before that, Fenella, could you serve each of us a glass of whiskey?”

"Sure, that's it!" Fenella responds by magically bringing 12 glasses of which 11 with whiskey and one with non-alcoholic ginger beer to Lady Dingwall, who is pregnant.

"Hmm, how delicious!" Fergus says after sipping his whiskey. “All right, everyone in a circle, everyone with a drink to sharpen our inspiration, let's start the momentum. It works as follows. I will start by saying a few words about what means to be Brave. After me, whoever wants to speak raises the arm and speaks, following the line of reasoning. The important thing is not to let big gaps in silence, always have someone manifesting. If you take too long to speak, I’ll take the word again, right? Can I start? ”And everyone nods yes.

...

Fergus: “Being ‘brave’ is being ready to face and endure danger or pain; showing courage...” 

Fenella: “...There are two parts to being brave – the ability to endure, and courage.”

Mulan: “... To this wager, I add that when one is brave, two of these qualities have to co-exist, and they are both of equal importance...”

(long pause)

Fergus: “...In order to understand bravery, one must understand its opposite - fear. Fear is an enemy, and a cruel one at that. Most people don't like to get to know their enemies but I am of the opinion that one must not only know their enemies, but it is infinitely beneficial to understand them...”

Hamish: “...Like most people, I have a fear of rejection and failure…” 

Queen Elinor: “...These are supposedly the two greatest human fears alongside death - a long-standing human fear…” 

Lady Greer Macintosh: “... I also fear other things like contracting diseases, drowning, and being misunderstood - in an existential kind of way…”

(long pause)

Fergus: “...The most profound thing I have learned about fear is that there is no escaping it. It is an enemy you will battle until death. Oh, the irony…”

Merida: “...But knowing that fear is inescapable is exactly why bravery is of utmost necessity in life. Fear is the thing that paralyzes, while bravery is the thing that frees…” 

Mulan: “...Fear is the thing that chooses to be mediocre, while bravery is the thing that takes the risk of chance, a chance that could bring greatness or defeat…” 

Lord Macintosh: “...Fear always leads to regret, while bravery leads to knowing…”

(long pause)

Fergus: “...Bravery requires endurance because it requires persistence and perseverance – that thing that keeps you going after the proverbial old lady has sung and the show is over…” 

Hubert: “...Bravery requires courage because first you must make the choice to be or to do, and then you put that in practice…”

Lady Kirstine Dingwall: “...When I think of all the people in my lifetime who have been brave and who continue to be brave, I realize that bravery means many different things in different situations…”

Harris: “...Sometimes bravery means being the person who stands out in the crowd, who speaks up, and…”

Elinor: “... and who must be a voice, either the voice they need to hear, or a voice for others…” 

Lady Elspeth MacGuffin: “...Sometimes bravery means having the prudence to pause, to sit in silence, and to be okay…”

Mulan: “...Sometimes bravery means putting up the fight of your life, and fighting till the very end…” 

Merida: “...Sometimes bravery means raising up that white flag, accepting defeat, and finding the will to move on from that defeat without resentment, and with wisdom…”

Fenella: “...Sometimes bravery means to search for the things and the people who make you feel alive; to take risks, to be a long shot, and an outlier…”

Queen Elinor: “...Sometimes bravery means to be grateful and content and satisfied with the state of your present…”

(long pause)

Fergus: “...But bravery, whatever it is some of the time, to be authentic, to be able to endure, to be an act of courage, must also be an act of love. Whether of a thing or of a person or of a place, bravery must be manifested through love. And to be brave you must accept that the great love of anything may result in heartbreak and pain and disappointment. To be brave, you must be willing to risk the possibility of a terrifying ending. To conclude our little game, my dear friends, I will say that to be brave is to be alive and to live in such a way that the world knows you are afraid but you love, more than you fear.”

The silence that followed Fergus's conclusive words was not a heavy silence, laden with negative emotions as before. No, the silence was one of relief, the conclusion after a rite of passage, of the transmutation of pain into hope, into a resilient, restorative force. Looking at the relaxed expressions, in particular of the two young widows, Fergus smiles.

“My friends, my dear family, receive my sincere applause. With bravery we have collectively created a very beautiful and meaningful piece of reflection on a complex theme. Bravo!!!!”

...

He finally continues, after another longer pause during which everyone examined what he had said, especially about not being afraid of love. “As I explained to you, my connection with Dionysus, the god of wine and theater, is telepathic and very strong. While we were speaking I was also telepathically arguing with him that for us, of course, better than wine is a good whiskey - and your prompt creativity and, now, relaxed faces are the best proof of what I said to him…” he and everyone laugh hard at that. “However, to be fair, Dionysus was present through me during our collective creation, he guided me to drive this dynamic. Actually, he is right now whispering in my ear that I must propose to all of you a real challenge, something that is up to your talent and artistic sensibility, up to your spirituality. I am talking about _Theater_ , which is deeply linked to Art with an enormous potential to conjure the Magic of overcoming pain and regaining joy. To complete our exercise, I ask you now to follow me to the balcony, for I will address a few words to our people who are out there, as sad as you were until recently. Let’s share with them what I have just given to you.”

…

"Dear inhabitants of the Enchanted Highland! Please don't be scared, I’m not a ghost, I’m not a vision! Aye, it's me, King Fergus, in the flesh, here thanks to the Olympians who decided that the time had come for some of us to set aside the eternal nothingness of Paradise to come to earth and help you, living beings, in your struggle against Evil. This way, they sent me as one of their Emissaries and I am going to stay in the United Realms for a week!"

" **Yay !! Yay !! Long live King Fergus !!!! Long live our King !!!** " the people cheer and shout happily.

"Thank you for your warm welcome, mates. Look at you, altogether, gathered here, inside DunBroch Castle: the 4 Clans, the people of the castles and the peasants of our realm, reunited and unable to leave, sharing this tight and closed space and also the uncertainties of this very strange moment which a group of rebellious souls from the Underworld subjected us to. Adding to that, I know you are feeling sorrow for the premature loss of the leaders of two clans, this is understandable and I am not asking you not to feel this way. I promise you that although we are not sure if we will indeed bring our missing Lords back, Hope is not lost for us, please, keep the flame of Hope alive, it will help them, it will help us.”

“Despite your sorrow, I am coming to you with a proposal. I’m offering you the opportunity to transform your days of confinement within this shelter into more enjoyable days; to transmute your sad feelings into happy ones through a cathartic, creative and collective work of Art. Aye… You heard me right. The way to achieve this goal is through art, more precisely, the theater's scenic art - the splendor of dramaturgy.”

“Therefore, I propose you to collectively build one or many theatrical performances, no matter if as a drama or as a comedy, preferably a bit of both, in which the texts will be constructed by you, assembled in groups. There won’t be pre-existing texts, you will create them. You may filter the stories through an improvisational process or through a more formal, desk job that has a very peculiar scenic concern of the group. Some of you may need to use a research process - I will be able to provide books, material for costumes and set design and orientation on lighting, sound design and scene direction. Some of you may need the imaginary of the actors, the personal repertoire of each one, the unconscious and conscious processes. You may use Music, Dance, Painting, you may use whatever artistic expression you need. Once you have your plays ready, our goal is to promote the First Theater Festival of the Enchanted Highland, with a lot of whiskey, a lot of food, a lot of inspiration, emotion, beauty, and a lot of the purest Art. I hope you will have a lot of fun in the process.”

“The degree of freedom to create your plays is great but to one extent you will be restricted. The reason is that for the transmutation I propose to be effective, all the plays, all the numbers you will prepare must be based on at least one of the following themes: Courage, Bravery, Fear and Love.

“Probably for everything to be ready you will need more than one week, but rest assured that from up there in Paradise we will be able to watch your performances, be sure that I will be, in spirit, in the front row up there applauding you. For this reason, I ask my daughter, your Queen Merida, to supervise the organization and calendar of the Festival. I need you to know that I’ll be around but, sometimes I will have to travel to other realms, in mission as one of the Gods’ Emissaries. Nevertheless, I hope the Festival will become a tradition of our Realm and in the years to come it will become one of the most famous attractions of the Enchanted Highland.”

“That said, beloved citizens - whom I will hug one by one as soon as I come down from this balcony and join you there in the castle alleys - with a great pleasure and honor I declare opened our First Theater Festival !! Cheers !!”

" **Cheers !!!** " an echo resounds thunderous across the highlands.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# West-side Storybrooke, before noon

Indifferent to the good fluids brought to Earth by the Emissaries, the three huge fencing arenas have seen happier days…

The _En Garde Academy_ was created to combine, in three independent ambiances, three related fencing combat styles: foil, épée and sabre. Designed to offer beginner fencing classes as well as a practice space for those already skilled in swordsmanship, the academy's modern infrastructure has now become a maze of sleeping bags and low partitions compartmentalizing the dorms of around 300 young adults, of which one young lady, Grace Hatter, is devastated and mourning the premature loss of her father.

Of all the arenas, just part of Arena 1, with its wings _Êtes-vous prêts?_ (Are you ready?) and _Allez!_ (Fence!), has not been transformed into a dormitory but rather a leisure and socialization area with lounge chairs, tables for games, sofas, cyber cafe and small amphitheaters. It is in this corner where the young Grace is reunited with the owners of the academy Athos (Count de la Fère), Charles de Batz of Castelmore d'Artagnan and Aramis René d'Herblay, accompanied by their wives (Kitty de la Fère, Constance Bonacieux and Anne of Austria). In common they share the pain of losing a beloved friend. Also with them and inconsolable, Planchet Comtois, Porthos M. du Vallon's widower, is supported by his secular friends Grimaud, Bazin and Mousqueton, all fencing instructors.

“Do you know what hurts me the most?” Planchet sobs, “We argued right before Porthos went outside,” and he shakes his head in denial at the faint division between life and death that prevented him from at least saying goodbye to his lover. “I told him that d'Artagnan would call us using the communicator. We knew d'Artagnan went to the Enchanted Forest Expedition with Zorro, but Porthos swore that he heard Charles’ calling him, specifically and only him, outside the front door. I could have been firmer, but he was, as always, a tough head, stubborn as a mare and didn't want me to go with him... and now here I am, without the love of my life...”

“Planchet,” Constance holds her friend hands. “Look at me: notre histoire est marquée par le dépassement de l'impossible. Quand Anne de Breuil (Milady), l'espionne du card'Autrichedinal Richelieu, m'a empoisonné, nous sommes tous allés au Pays des Histoires Inédites, où le temps ne passe pas. Anne abdiqué le trône et le mariage pour rejoindre Aramis et fuir avec nous; Kitty et Athos sont tombés amoureux de la même façon que Porthos et toi; même nos fidèles amis Grimaud, Bazin et Mousqueton ont tout laissé derrière et nous ont suivis. _Un pour tous et tous pour un_. Nous voulons que vous et la jeune Grace sachiez que vous n'êtes pas seul, nous sommes ici et nous allons trouver un moyen de ramener chers Jefferson et Porthos. La déclaration d'Emma Swan-Jones était très clair: les corps seront gardés dans des cercueils magiquement protégés. Ne perdons pas espoir. Ne désespérez pas mon ami!"

While Constance spoke, Kittie translated her message to Grace: “our story is marked by the overcoming of impossible. When Anne de Breuil (Milady), the spy of Cardinal Richelieu, poisoned me, we all went to the Land of Untold Stories, where time does not pass. Anne of Austria abdicated the throne and the marriage to join Aramis and flee with us; Kittie and Athos fell in love in the same way as Porthos and you; even our faithful friends Grimaud, Bazin and Mousqueton left everything behind and followed us. _One for all and all for one_. We want you and the young Grace to know that you are not alone, we are here and we are going to find a way to bring back our dear Jefferson and Porthos. Emma Swan-Jones's statement was very clear: the bodies will be kept in magically protected coffins, let's not lose hope, do not despair my friend!”

… 

Through the morning, the visitors began to arrive, friends bringing a sympathetic hug, their solidarity.

The first to arrive were Wish Jefferson with his wife, Wish Priscila, and their daughter, Wish Grace, a 15-year-old girl - the age difference between her and Grace being due to the different instants when Time for them returned to its regular cycle. Unlike Jefferson, his twin, from the Wish Realm, managed to escape to the Land of Untold Stories when he realized that Priscilla's disease was fatal. In this way he was able to save her life and not to separate from their daughter. During their time in the Land of Untold Stories Priscila and Kittie de la Fère became inseparable friends, as Zorro became a close partner of Wish Jefferson. As soon as he learned of his brother's death W. Jefferson asked for permission so that his daughter, who was in Wish Snow’s Castle, could join him and Priscila at the En Garde Shelter, thus offering their supportive sympathy to Grace.

"Grace, darling," Priscila addresses the sad girl, "I know that besides your father, you have in your foster parents a family that loves you, but it's very important that you never forget that for me you are my daughter too. Look, I got permission from Snow White, one of the shelter coordinators where my Grace was, and she allowed me to stay with her and you here, at En Garde. Come here, my dear, let me hold you.... "

"Thank you, Pri, Jeff, thank you _Wishy_ , I love you like my family," Grace thanks, touched by the kindness and affection received.

"But we are your family, **I am** your sister and I can feel your sorrow and your loss as if they were mine!!" Wish Grace whispers also crying.

...

Zorro and Wish Mulan arrived next, transported by Maleficent and, soon after them, Henry Mills, taking his condolence feelings for Grace and for Planchet, his fellow partner in fencing. Also mates in a sort of ‘swordsmen and swords-women club’, David Nolan and Killian & Key Jones followed Henry’s in another puff. Incidentally, were it not for the Operation Body & Soul, all of them would probably be in this same place practicing for the United Realms Annual Fencing Championship, a tight competition involving practitioners of all realms, comparable in size and enthusiasm to another very popular competition: the United Realms Archery Tournament. If the circumstances were different, their conversations would probably revolve around the essential rules of posture in comparison to the footwork that nowadays govern modern fencing. Or, alternately, they would be discussing the pros and cons regarding attacking and parrying methods and other techniques or movements for offensive and defensive stances combining feet and hand actions. Instead, they are all sitting on the couches, sipping a glass of wine but circumspect, just talking quietly about the shelter routines and how they will continue to block the Earth's grid lines crossing points or, maybe, how they will organize a foray into the underground rivers that lead to Wish Rumple’s Castle in a more offensive than defensive action.

...

A little apart from the larger group, David, Henry, Killian and Key are sitting on three cushions in the corner, talking about the event that, for them, is the most important of the day: the fortieth anniversary of their Emmas.

“I talked to Mom as soon as I woke up. Now that the Author's Pen has restarted working or rather, so far, describing what we already knew, I haven't had much rest. The shelter in my house doesn't have many people, 20 young adults who'd rather marathon on Netflix than chatting away… it frees me to write, hoping the Pen reveals some useful information and, whenever possible, I talk to Lucy and Ella. Ella, you know, only sleeps at home and the rest of the day alternates between seeing Lucy and coordinating Operation B&S activities from the City Hall," Henry tells them, “I know that Ella and Lucy were going to call Mom right after me. When I talked to Mom she was in the middle of a little turmoil caused by some kids but, overall, I felt that she was fine."

"Did you see Hope?" Killian asks.

"Very quickly, she was in the center of the little shambles, the kids were screaming and clapping with enthusiasm as Hope graciously ran and, to my surprise, sometimes flew a little bit... hey! Don't look so scared, no need to worry _Dad_ , little sister was doing great - she was going after Emm's dog..."

"Missy," Key intervenes with a chuckle. "Missy loves to run, especially when she's playing with Hope. Luna is quieter..."

"It's natural for cats," David says. "I wish I could go in person there but I’m afraid I’ll have to be content with a video call. Snow and I are going to call her later, I need to stop by Wish Snow Castle, anyway, to see how things are going there, to see how Neal is doing... I don't know if I can see Emma in person today, but surely Snow and I are going to talk to her. At least we have the transponder devices, Nemo and Dragon’s 3D communicators are really great."

"Aye, they really are. Very early today mine was very useful for me, I practically projected myself on my Jolly Roger in search of a treasure very dear to me. By the way, Killian, did you get yours from your Jolly Roger? I had help from W. Smee, to locate mine, and from Chynna on its teleport, but it worked out, it is here with me."

"Got it, mine is here with me too.” Killian replies. “Ending this visit, Chynna will teleport me to Emma and Hope's shelter. I guess Chynna will have a lot of work with us today, isn’t it? I can't wait to hug my Swan..."

"And I, my Sweet..." Key sighs.

"Here we are, four husbands missing our loved wives," Henry comments with a melancholic smile, thinking on his Cinderella.

"Aching for them, yeah…” David nods. “Strange times, these… so many new problems each day and we still haven’t figured out how we are going to prevent more snakes from approaching and threatening the shelters…”

“Perhaps we can help you!” entering the conversation, a velvet voice echoes from within a ray of light in the middle of the hall, bringing Wish David, Wish Snow and Ruth to the fencing academy.

“Mother??” David exclaims standing up, looking at Ruth and, in a glance, to the older versions of himself and his wife.

…

David has always been a whiner, one who easily moves and then bursts into tears. It was no different now, after meeting his dear mother again. Ruth was not far behind either, although now she is a spirit of Light, tears of a serene cry run down her face like two strands of free-falling water. Only with Wish David's intervention scraping his throat and Wish Snow sighing aloud did she compose herself minimally.

“Right, right, enough of crying, David,” she speaks rubbing his head. "You are still so beautiful, so bright, a magnanimous heart as always, how proud you make me feel, my son..."

“I have always had you as a model, Mom, strong and loving temper, oh, my mother, how I missed you..." and he almost starts crying again but Ruth intercepts in time the new flow of emotion. "Now I'm here and I asked your Wish brother and wife to accompany me wherever you were. It was good, because they won't let us both drown in our tears!" she giggles.

"I don't think we need introductions, do you, David?" Wish David reaches out to his brother beside his smiling wife.

“Of course not!” David smiles and hugs his wish version. “I’m relieved and glad to know that even over the years I will preserve my Prince Charming look with only gray hair but no belly and no wrinkles," David jokes. "And my wife will remain beautiful as always," he turns to W. Snow and kisses her hand.

"Always gallant!" she smiles. "David, in time, we need to thank you and your wife for adopting our Emma as a daughter, the love you feel for her vibrates in our hearts. Know that the reciprocal is true, your children, Neal and Emma, are for us our children too... "

"Mysteries of our worlds, isn't it Snow? Or rather, Wish Snow!" David laughs. "The only problem with these settings is how we address each other, we have tried various formulas, but the best way has been to use Wish as a first name. The only lucky ones are Killian and Key, but that's because Hope, my granddaughter, decided the names would be these: Killian, Key, Emma and Emm. These days we're used to them."

"Majesties," Key stands before the kings and leans forward. "Pleasure to meet you."

"Oh Killian, ah, sorry, Key," W. Snow walks over and hugs him tight. "Come here and give us a hug, what a joy to meet you. You have no idea how much we like you for being you, for making our daughter so happy and… now, for bringing with her another pair of grand-kids to join our Henry, sorry again, Wish Henry! We are grateful for all Eternity - and I’m saying this not only because of Emma. In the name of the gods, we are grateful for the alignment of frequencies you and her have promoted with your Sweet Suite. I’m not sure if you know but your journey to free our daughter was followed at Olympus as if it were a famous TV series! You guys are celebrities! Captain Swan ..." she looks to Killian and winks at him, and he responds with a raised eyebrow, "...and Captain Sweet,” this time, winking at Key, "...are famous among the gods. Oh! Snowing too, not to mention Glass-Believer, referring to Henry with Ella. “We all... how is the word? Ah! Yeah! we all _ship_ your romantic pairings!!” she giggles. “But did I notice that you guys are calling Ella as Cindy?" she asks turning to Henry.

"That’s because there was already another Ella, not a Wish version, but from the other Enchanted Forest, also known as Ashley. Hope, again, solved the problem by renaming my Ella as _Cindy_..." Henry explains.

"Let’s be honest here, this is all a mess - but it's our mess, isn't it?" Ruth jokes and everyone laughs. "But you were talking about more serious matters when we arrived, about snakes and protection, if I remember... See, while Wish David continues this conversation with you, Wish Snow and I are joining the other group, our presence here can help them to harmonize and calm down, that's what we came for: among other tasks, to work as Peacemakers, although it is such a joy to fraternize and meet you. We'll talk more later, okay?" 

...

“So…” Wish David starts, inviting David, Killian, Key and Henry to sit down. “Let’s begin by explaining how we ended up here in these bodies - temporary bodies, and what kind of powers we have, let’s talk about our mission as Emissaries of the Gods...”

...

“...Without spoiling you with too much information about who are the Emissaries and whom they represent - you will eventually find out anyway, I am, indeed, the emissary who can help you in this problem with the poisonous snakes. Since I am connected to Artemis, the fleet-footed goddess of the hunt, I propose to organize a small group of seasoned hunters who will roam around every shelter in order to surprise the vipers that Wish Cruella has spread throughout the kingdoms. As I am immortal, the greatest risk will always be mine, and with my magic I will protect the other hunters. Our goal is not to kill the snakes but to capture them and free them from the dark magic that controls them - that I can do. I know you have a magic potion that protects the animals, so once the snakes are disenchanted, we will inoculate them with this potion and they will be able to return to their natural habitat. David, I'm counting on you in organizing these hunting groups. Henry, you can help if you want, but you are free if you have another task. As for you Killians, I do not intend to hold you another minute, I know how much you are aching to visit your Emmas. Go, go ahead, give the young woman who is responsible for teleportation… Chynna, isn't It? a break, leave it to me, I will send you to the shelters where your wives are. Later my wife and I will visit our daughter. So, Key, I ask you not to anticipate about our presence, we want to surprise her as a special gift.”

“Sure, of course, I thank you so much, _Dad in Law_!” Key calls him playfully.

“Please," he blushes ,"just call me David, or Wish David!”

“Thank you, Wish David!” Killian also asks already getting up and grabbing his backpack. At that, both Killians disappear in a flash.

Before David and Henry could speak about the Hunting Mission organization, Athos approached them with an invitation for lunch, which they accepted. 

…

“There are at least 5 good hunters in the Enchanted Countryside that, I believe, will be available to join us," Wish Mulan explains at the round table that formed after lunch. "Not to mention the Merry Men... what do you think, David?"

"I have already sent a text to Wish Robin and he has already answered me, said we may count with about 5 good hunters."

"Very good, apart from the details of logistics, which I know will still be discussed between you, I believe our work here is, for now, done.” Wish David stands up and turn to the French group: “Thank you so much for your hospitality, I hope we have brought Hope to you, but we really need to go now, we have a birthday _girl_ to meet. I do not know if I told you, but my wife is representative of Zeus!! Can you believe that? The god of thunder and lightning! Obviously we don't want her to get mad because we don't want a stormy weather ahead, isn’t it, Honey?"

"Very funny, Charming ..." Snow answers amidst everyone's laughter. They are all now much calmer and more comfortable, including Planchet and Grace.

"I think I'll go for it too," Henry gets up and says goodbye, already picking up his communicator to contact Chynna.

"I’ll send you, my great-grandson,” Ruth intervenes. “I’ll take care of it. And I want you to know that it was very nice to meet you my dear, whose heroic journey I have always followed, since when you were a 10 years old boy and sought your mother, our Emma... Now, look at you, what a handsome man you have become... Look, I'm still going to visit Cindy and Lucy, I don't know when, but we'll meet. See you!" And in a gesture with his arms, Henry is sent into another flash of light. "I'll stay a little longer, to exchange some more words with you, my son." Ruth says to David, leading him to a more private corner. "I know you need to call your wife, I will be sitting here, waiting. Meanwhile, as I close my eyes, I’ll be energizing the psyche energy of all _En Garde_!”

…

David and Snow _visited_ their daughter through a video call and just as he returned from the conversation Ruth approached him.

"Son,” she looks into David's eyes before continuing to speak. “I waited for everyone to walk away because what I have to say concerns only you. I ask you to listen to me carefully. I know you blame yourself for throwing your brother in the river of lost souls. Believe me, it wasn't your fault, it's all his responsibility. For comparison, think of your daughter, the choices you made for her, trying to save her. Without judgment, just think about it. Your brother's fate was defined not by your father's choice in surrendering him to King George. Although we cannot say that he was given to the care of a good man, think again... 40 years ago Emma was also given into the hands of the Unknown. She lived in many foster homes, and was always rejected by her foster parents, her life was not easy. However, she also made her choices and, despite everything she went through, at the end of the day she managed to remain on the path of Light. It hurts me to say but James made the wrong choices and paid for them. However, and this is what I wanted to tell you, above all, our love for him, your father's love, your love, my love, somehow created an energy field that saved him. James was and is loved and was very lucky to have been 'betrayed' by Cruella. Although he was moved by a vengeful impulse as he left the Rebel Souls and sought refuge with Persephone, James **was saved** , David. As someone who suffers from a chemical addiction, he is now crossing a dry, arid desert of great pain. But he is being accompanied, as if in rehab. Above all, he wants to be saved. He has been crying a lot, suffering a lot, and it hurts in my mother's heart to know all this. But he already feels an incipient hope, and so do I. My sister version, Wish Ruth, who lives with me in Elysium, and her son, Wish James, who lives in the Lethean Fields, as well as myself, we have been working energetically to strengthen him so that he can be referred to Lethean Fields not too far from now, where the soul of your father is. Once there, he will drink a magic water to forget his painful experiences. It may take many incarnations, but your brother's soul is on the path of Light, David. For Eternity the path leading to Paradise is short. Be at peace because your brother was lucky, always send your love to him, it will strengthen him. And now, my dear, come on… it’s time for you and me to stop this whimper, look at us, covered in tears. Come here son, hold me tight, for soon I will take my hug to your daughter. I'm listening to Ingrid's telepathic call, she's in Arendelle, getting ready to visit Elsa and we arranged to go together. Well then...see you my swordsman."

"See you, Mama..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Forest, Snow White's Castle, in the afternoon

Like flocks of flying birds, all children are enjoying their unexpected vacation maintaining the lightness of vacationers. The inexplicable evil of those who plan to kill them to occupy their still-forming bodies, so as to prolong their existence in the matter as much as possible, passes far from their carefree minds screaming, running and playing. Despite the tremendous concern weighing on their shoulders, the children's parents also contribute to creating an atmosphere of joy in their children's shelters.

Wish Snow Castle has been divided into three major sectors, separating by age the children and their companions, generally their own parents: maternal (0 to 2.5 years); kindergarten (2.5 to 5); and primary (5 to 10). In the stables a large shelter was also prepared for domestic animals, with scheduled times for children's visits and vice versa, as for those who are used to sleeping next to pets, separation would become more difficult. Each sector has large recreation halls, tailored to age-appropriate activities and toys, and trained monitors supporting the parents of the boys and girls. 

As in all major shelters, there is also a well equipped infirmary run by nurses and, at least, one magic healer. More severe cases which require medical assistance may be transferred to Storybrooke Hospital either through magic, remotely commanded by Chynna, or by an ambulance protected by a spell.

The dormitories have been designed as small rooms, trying to keep children and parents close to each other with as much privacy as possible. For that, each original room in the palace was divided by partition walls into smaller rooms, according to the family size. For larger families the rooms have retained their original sizes. 

During parts of the day the din of hundred of children playing, screaming, laughing and crying really sounds like a flock of birds in a shrill flight. Furthermore, adding to their little steps running in the corridors, barks, meows and adult voices in profusion complete the mix.

However noisy, at times like now, when most children are taking a nap after lunch, it is possible, especially for parents of the youngsters, to take a break or…

...if he is lucky, to surprise his partner with a furtive kiss...

“Happy birthday, Swan,” Killian whispers in between a stolen kiss after making sure that Hope was asleep near Luna and Missy - the two pets awake and vigilant but quiet as always. Most importantly, he checked that his wife, despite her closed eyes , was also awake and thoughtful...

Opening her eyes with a smile, "I’m not dreaming! You came!" Emma mumbles and hugs him affectionately before returning the kiss passionately.

"Of course I came, love,” he responds with a velvety voice sounding softly in her ear and causing goosebumps on her, “I’m a pirate, never forget that I will always go after my treasures and will always guard and protect them! There is no power in any dimension that is strong enough to prevent me from at least hugging and kissing my wife on her birthday…”

Moved and completely seduced by Killian's charm, Emma grins and can barely answer, going 'kiss, kiss, and kiss' all over his gorgeous pirate's face. “I love you, so much…” she thanks. "I wish we could do more than kissing but I'll take gladly what I'm getting…" 

And their conversation goes on a whispering mode so as not to wake their daughter.

“I miss you…” he sighed, “I need you, Emma, so much it hurts, literally, my body aches in need of you, I'm hard, it's hard, you know?” 

“I do know and you don't tease me or you'll force me to tell you how wet and soft and warm and ready for you I am right now!!" She replies provocatively slightly moving her pelvis back and forth, so discreetly that neither Luna nor Missy would hear or see.

"Torturing me, are we?" He hugged her tighter, touching his stiff member to her inviting pelvis before stealing another languid kiss.

Barely able to control herself, Emma breaks the kiss glancing at their sleepy daughter. "I do understand you completely because I miss you too, Killian. You know, when you arrived, I was daydreaming of you. I know that you are always in the middle of some important task, and they come in a row, one after another, I know that and I was wondering if you would have time to call me… and then, you appeared apparently out of nowhere, unannounced, surprising me in the best way. You gave me the best birthday gift I could wish for, given the circumstances. It’s just… I miss you too much, you know?” she says with damp eyes.

"Ah …" he hugs her more tenderly than sensually, "but my gift is not just my dashing rapscallion presence, love; 40 years is a very important milestone and we will still celebrate it more in keeping with the importance of the date, just the two of us on a romantic cruise, promise. Not to mention…” he looks at Hope to say something but changes his mind and continues, “not to mention what I have here, in my coat pocket..." and he takes a little jewelry box, handing it to Emma. "Your amazing person is responsible for making me the most deeply in love man in the worlds, Swan - _my_ _twin_ disagrees, says he occupies this pole position thanks to _your twin_ , but not counting those _twin_ coincidences that only here at the United Realms exist, I’m so in love with you, Emma..."

Smiling with a shy look, Emma opens the box to find a thin gold chain with a small blue gemstone pendant and looks at her husband without believing. "It's beautiful, Killian! Thank you!" she says throwing herself at him, again, kissing him with rapture until they almost lose their breath.

Touching his forehead to hers, he murmurs, "aye, it is a very beautiful jewel, I agree - and jewelry is a matter I understand, without false modesty - the gem's brilliance is very intense, even though it is so small. But what makes it special is more than that. You know, it was hidden for many years. The last hiding place, where it stayed for centuries, was the Jolly Roger. I lost it temporarily, but Blackbird never found it... This little stone belonged to my mother and has been with me since I was a little boy. The amazing thing is that Key has an equal! It was magically duplicated when the Wish Realm was created and we both kept our gems hidden in the same place. By the way, he is giving his to Emm, probably right now..." Killian grins and goes on, "even when we were slaves, Liam and I, we never gave up of our mother's only belongings, not even to trade them for our freedom: Liam's jewel was a ring, the one I already gave you, and mine was this little stone... we always managed to keep them hidden from our captors. The pendant has the color of my mother's eyes."

"It's the color of your eyes too..." Emma notices as Killian buttons the blue topaz necklace but she can’t continue to speak because, waking up from her nap and taking off from the pillows, Hope runs to Killian, “Daddy!?!?! Mommy! Ahnnn! How beautiful!” Putting both hands on her chest, she tilts her head to one side, delighted with her mother's pendant, admiring it dreamily. “Grandma Alice's necklace looks beautiful on you, Mommy!l You told me, Papa, that our gift would be beautiful and it is!” 

Killian lifts his daughter in his lap, twirling her in the air and hugging her tightly, "My beautiful little pirate princess, how are you? How I missed you, my little love!" And he covers her with kisses that tickle the girl until she starts to respond with giggles.

"Oh, stop, Papa!!" she laughs and, as if trying to change the subject, turns to Emma to say: "See, Mama? I told you that Daddy's magic comes from the sky and the sea… So the little stone is the color of the sky and the sea!!! "

"Really?" Emma asks her. "And now I'm Mama and Daddy is Papa?"

"Aye, aye!!" Hope responds with one more of her cryptic enigmas that she is unwilling to provide any further explanation for and for which Killian and Emma roll their eyes and exchanged silent glances, "Grandma Alice likes it like that..."

At that, suddenly remembering something important, she turns to Killian, and speaks angrily: "Captain, you had promised me that you and I would give the gift to Mommy together!"

“And we will, my first mate, as promised." And so, taking a large envelope from the backpack he brought with him, he gave it to the girl, explaining, "Emma, this is the gift Hope and I have prepared for you a few days ago. Hope, give it to your mother. This is the real gift, love, the necklace was a later inspiration that Key and I had during a nostalgic reminiscent conversation, after this beautiful gift was already prepared by our daughter."

Very solemnly, Hope picks up the envelope and hands it to Emma, "Mommy, I painted it on my own, very slowly to look pretty... Daddy helped with the lines: I told him how they had to be and _then_ he _made_ light lines and _then_ I painted over the lines. Ah!” she snaps in the air, remembering, “I dreamed that Daddy was going to give you Grandma's blue stone,” Killian looks surprised, the girl smiles and continues, “ _then_ I wanted to match the paint with the stone. _Then…_ the stone is not in the painting **but** I imaaagined it was here, in the blue sky - because Grandma Alice lives in the sky, with the sun and Uncle Liam...” she explains, pointing to the sky in the picture, “and _then_ I made the beach here, the sea, the sun, here, and the Jolly here. Oh, and a castle, here, and Alice’s Starfish here, and who's not in the castle is on the ship. Henry is in the castle with Cindy and Lucy... Wish Henry is with Violet in the castle, with Alice and Robyn, Grandpa Brennan, Grandma Snow, Grandpa David and Neal… Ah! Uncle Key, Aunt Emm and Belly Babies are in the ship, with you, with Daddy and with me. Oh, Luna and Missy are on the ship too but…” and she pauses to cause a suspense before continuing “my God-mommy Elsa is in the castle with Gideon..." and at that Hope starts giggling with a happy _innocence_.

Had it not been for Killian's expression of astonishment and alternating raised eyebrows paying attention to her daughter's tirades, Emma would not have noticed the little gossip about Elsa and Gideon, so moved she was admiring the precociously talented girl's art, which Killian had it already placed in a delicate frame.

Not caring for the potential gossip, for now, Emma's response was crying happy tears, overwhelmed with emotion, “Oh, Hope, my sweet little girl, this is the most beautiful painting I have ever seen! It’s perfect, the forms, the careful choice of colors... so very much beautiful… I thank you so much - you and Daddy - for the most beautiful birthday gift in the world!!” and she picks up the girl to carry her.

“Did you like it, Mama?” Hope asks.

“I loved it, Honey Pie! I love it and I love you, my precious girl Mama loves you so much… you know, this beautiful stone may have the same color of your eyes and your Daddy's eyes, but nothing is comparable to the real you, I love you both so much, thank you!”

…

Many video calls - including those with Key and Emm, and David and Snow, and many texts later, Killian has returned to his chores with his twin. In the late afternoon, Emma celebrated her birthday with everyone at the Shelter, and they even baked for her a big birthday cinnamon-with-chocolate cake. Now, she is ready to rest in the room she shares with Elsa, Hope, Luna and Missy, who received special authorization to remain in the room. Already bathed and wearing pajamas, Hope is in her bed, _listening_ and telling imaginary stories to Luna and Missy, while Emma and Elsa are also talking, each one sitting cross-legged on her own bed.

Throwing herself back on the bed, Emma smiles dreamily, staring at the ceiling.

“Happy?” Elsa asks.

“Very much, inside my little bubble, at least for a few hours, I managed to forget the drama, the problems, the challenges ahead… In fact, it's not just in my little bubble. Talking with my mother, Emm and Key, Killian and I learned that at Wish Snow Castle, too, the day was festive. Key surprised Emm with the same gift, the same blue topaz necklace that belonged to their mother. Emm was so thrilled, and so surprised... But the biggest surprise was the visit she received at the end of the day. I could witness as if I was there, from the 3D communicator, Emm's parents arrival, flesh and blood - temporarily, as they explained. It was a reunion of great emotion that slipped to me. Suddenly I found myself crying abundantly with joy, feeling the same joy as Emm for being reunited with her parents and her husband… ”

“I wonder who are the other Emissaries,” Elsa comments. “I’ve heard someone saying that there are 16 of them…”

“Mommy! God mommy!” Hope cuts their conversation. “They are coming!!”

“Who?” Emma asks.

“We!” Ingrid and Ruth say in unisonous appearing out of a flash of light and standing in the middle of the room, open arms.

“Great Grandma!!” Hope jumps from her bed and runs to Ruth, while Ingrid and Elsa also hug each other affectionately.

“Oh! Oh!” Ruth chuckles, ‘my sweet child, let me look at you, Hope, I’ve heard so much about you… You are so beautiful, child! And let me look at your mother, come here Emma, I want to embrace you!”

“Grandma? Ruth or Eva?” Emma asks tentatively, carefully approaching her.

“Ruth!” she answers with a warm smile, also approaching. "Look at you, my sweet Emma. How beautiful you are, a perfect combination of David and Snow, so bright, so radiant with a very high vibration. I’m so proud of you, Emma, so glad... you are sooo worth it, everything I did was worth it, everything will always be worth it, my dear granddaughter... Happy birthday!!" And finally, they crash into each other under the gaze of the others.

…

The room has become small for the Love emanating from it. Sitting on the 3 beds, Elsa, in one bed, Ingrid and Ruth with Luna and Missy snuggled in their laps, in another, and Emma and Hope, who asked to sleep later but already begins to close her eyes, on her mother's bed lulled by the voices, continue the conversation and the topic is… Love.

"A couple of days ago," Ingrid says, "waves of love from the Enchanted Mountains came to Olympus. Even in the Champs Elysees, as Belle often calls it, we could feel the vibrations of the frame drum and Trøllabundin being intoned to the strongest intensity ever heard..." and she gives Elsa a wink.

"Trøllabundin? Enchanted Mountains?" Emma asks intrigued.

"Spellbound, in Faroese, and it was song at Gideon’s Castle" Elsa explains timidly. "It means..."

"It means Love is in the air, and what a powerful love it is!" Ingrid completes, reaching out to take Elsa’s hand. "It means you made me so happy because you are finally finding True Romantic Love, Elsa. It means you were absolutely right when you said to Gideon, and I will quote, _Love is the most powerful magic in the universe, we all know that but that won ́t do us any good unless we put it in practice. The spell we are seeking has a name: Love. The receipt is: spread the seeds of the purest, truest Love, without barriers and without prejudice, without possession, without inflicting any pain, without suffering, without fear. Love is Liberating!”_

"Did you hear me saying that?" Elsa asks, feeling a little violated.

"Not exactly, we respect your privacy. We felt the vibrations and we are able to translate the frequencies into words - that is what words are for: to carry energy," Ruth replies. “From the moment you and Gideon declared and accepted your mutual feelings, a huge energy of Love was released and began to circulate, adding to the energy of Love that is constantly generated everywhere. In contrast to denser and heavier energies, Love is and will be the main weapon that will lead you, that is, **us** , to Victory, which is why the Oracles of the Gods predicted that, symbolically, the Love pouring from the two Killians and the two Emmas will oppose the nefarious vibration of the two Pans and the two Cruellas. I must remind you about the symbolic aspect of this prediction: you don’t have to take it so literally because to this Love is added all vibrations of Love emanating from everyone everywhere, as well as to that dark energy emanating from the Pans and Cruellas is added similar and equally ominous vibrations. The important thing is that you continue to love and to amplify this feeling, empowering it. "

"And just let it go, as you like to say, my dear Elsa, without fear, without insecurity, just surrender to the Happiness and Privilege of being able to love and be loved so beautifully," Ingrid advises Elsa, "if you know what I mean ..."

“I do,” Elsa smiled back shyly, “I’ll talk to him about that, thank you, Aunt Ingrid.”

“You know, Elsa…” Emma winks at her, “your secrecy was not exactly a Top Secret because Hope knew about it and told us this afternoon, after Killian arrived. I’m so happy for you, my friend, you have no idea, everyone will be happy for the both of you.”

“I thought nobody knew,” Elsa mumbles.

“Everyone already knows,” Ruth chuckles, “everyone is already noticing and distrusting, although you are discreet. When a love as pure and beautiful as yours flourishes, all the air is perfumed, all Nature rejoices - all Souls who commune with Nature in harmony feel ... And this is very important, especially at times when the waves of Sorrow arise. Remember that 21 souls have already been sacrificed in this madness of the Rebel Souls. For their relatives and friends who stayed on Earth, today was not an easy day. Beyond their sadness, which, however intense, is surrounded by a supportive and loving force of friends and family, the greatest sadness lies in the dark souls lost in the mazes of their mental disorder, their chaotic emotion and their existential void... "

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Underworld, Underbrooke Dungeon

At some Underbrooke sewer, at the crossroads of canals in the dungeon maze, Cruella awaits her partner of sexual perversions, euphoric and eager to know how his first contact with Facilier was after he managed to establish a means of communication between them.

As soon as Pan emerges from behind the shadows, Cruella leaps over him, completely naked, thirsting for a wild fuck and already tearing the rags - of what he calls clothing - covering his soul. After licking and sucking his stiff manly mast, she positions herself under him, “Ride me while telling me what happened because I can’t wait to hear what Facilier told you but I can’t wait to fuck you wildly either…. Ahnn…” she licks her lips with an evil sight as he position himself over her, “so hard and ready for me… I’m so addicted to your delicious cock and nefarious fluids coursing through my soul, Pan, in return you'll feel my throbbing dark aura crowning your hard dick with the deepest of pleasures. Yeah ... like that, oh..." She throws her head back, lying on the muddy sewer floor, raising her pelvis for easing Pan's penetration and shivering with excitement as he starts to violently pump into her pussy, moist with malignant secretions. Alternating the pumping move with sucking her bloody fluids dripping from his bites in her neck, he whispers gutturally in her ears what he found out, mixing useful information with his dirty talk about the _fucking pleasure of fucking_ her.

...

_The maximum security cells have no windows, only ceiling ventilation palettes, and artificial lighting. They also have no door for entry and exit, including food - a magically controlled teleportation system is used for that purpose. Despite this isolation, after two days in prison, Facilier, in the body of Jeremiah Walker, was able to get a knife for removing his magic-blocking bracelet (similarly to Zelena’s method of cutting a wrist off and restoring it back after regaining the magic power). To get the knife in the soup bowl he used a voodoo command that did not depend on any inner magic - if performed correctly, a black magic for beginners of witchcraft based on the fingerprints, of those who prepared the meals, left in the bowl and in a glass of water that came by teleportation. Although he has not yet discovered a way to get out of the cell, which blocks any external magic action unless it is performed by those who access the teleportation command, in between its walls he is already able to perform his magic and has managed, through the water and sewer pipes, a means of spying and or sending and receiving messages to neighboring cells through the water currents and, although with more difficulty and noisier signal, through the currents that flow into the Underworld sewers he was able to talk to Pan._

_Confirming Pan's suspicions, originated during the Rebel Souls meeting to decide who would be the first 21 souls to rise, Facilier spied on some cells and found that Nimue and her allies were indeed plotting to take the Rebellion lead as soon as they reached Earth trough the infinitesimally short window they'd have before the clones' legitimate owners reincarnated on them. He also found out that there are indeed eleven traitors and they are also plotting an escape from their cells: Nimue (in Sherazade's clone); Zozo (Martin); Red Queen (Wish Abigail); Bo Peep (Wish Aurora); Cave of Wonders Evil (Sultan Baqir); Hans (in his brother Franz Larsson’s clone); Hyde (Baqir); Henry Jekyll (Clayton Grasham); Chernabog (Dingwall); Jabberwocky (Ginger Harlan); Knave of Hearts (Harris) and Caterpillar (Hudson Cook)._

_In summary, according to Facilier, ten clones are still loyal to Pan and Cruella: Gretel, from the 2nd Enchanted Forest (in Evanora’s clone); Wish George (Bully Alby); Gaston (Jefferson Hatter); Facilier (Jeremiah Walker); Captain John Silver (Robert de Rainault); Rosina Leckermaul, the Blind Witch from the 2nd Enchanted Forest (Theodora); Mother Goethel (Wish Philippe); Greg Mendell (Wish Frederick); Tamara (Porthos); and Hansel, from the 2nd Enchanted Forest (MacGuffin)._

…

Equally empowered, excited and exhausted, Pan and Cruella lie on the floor, staring into the blackness of the corridor where they are.

"I’ll want more, this was just the appetizer, Cruella, wait for the main course of this slutty menu I'm preparing for you," Pan warns insatiable, "but first we need to locate and talk to my wish son... near which chimney will he be now? " he wonders.

“There is only a way to find out,” she stands up not bothering to cover her nakedness and her still high state of excitement. Pan follows her and also gets up, laughing like crazy when he looks at his dick and sees that he is still hard. Pointing at his own cock and glaring at her bare breasts, he leans in to suck her erect nipples with such a strength that they start to leak a viscous liquid seeping through the corner of his lips like a drool, “want more proof than my hard cock to know that I still need more fucking?” He murmurs squeezing and licking her breasts to savor her acid _milk_ as she writhes in orgasmic spasms and screams. “With you I know no boundaries, Cruella, you are my source of endless pleasure and I’m addicted to you as much as you are to me, I can’t wait to endlessly fuck your immortal body and soul with my immortal body and soul, to feed you with my semen and to taste all honeyed milk your new body will feed me with... for this reason, let's go after the bastard because he is our main enabler, we need him to locate the traitors here, in the Underworld, and to negotiate with Wish Pan and Wish Cruella a way to stop the traitors up there, led by Nimue - for him it is easier to contact them. Although… before we go, how about we give each other a licking bath to keep our souls _clean_?” And laughing madly they begin to mutually lick all the bites and acid secretions dripping from their souls. The activity excites them even more but they manage to go after Wish Rumple until finding him.

... 

“...and this, my wish son, is what Facilier told me.” From the dungeons of the city Pan speaks through the street chimney opening near which Wish Rumple is. “Therefore… ahnnn…. Your next mission is to find out where the other souls of ex-Dark Ones are hiding… **OUCH** ! **Ahnn...Hmnmn...** ” He screams and moans.

From her position, kneeling on the floor, Cruella’s bitings, lickings and suckings on his cock makes him start moaning almost uncontrollably. “You were saying, Darling,” she whispers only for him to hear, “you were preparing a regale for me, ahnnn?” she moans masturbating her breasts while savoring his cum as he ejaculates jets of a seedless sperm on her mouth. You were saying... hmpf, hmpf…” and he closes her mouth with his cock while pulling her hair up. Composing himself with difficulty, he continues…

“... as I was saying, Rumple, the ex-Dark Ones must be Nimue’s connection in the Underworld, and I’m not sure if they already have other connections in the Upperworld… **Ahnn...Hmnmn...**. For this reason, as soon as Facilier and the other nine souls, still loyal to us, get free from their not so impenetrable prison…”

“Penetrate me again, fill me with your exquisite cum…” managing to stand up clinging to his arms Cruella moans seductively on his ears, licking his face.

But Pan resists the impulse to strangle her and continues, “... they will look after four clones - two men and two women, for the four of us: for me, for Cruella and for you and your Belle. Obviously, we do not want any four bodies. Not. They will be the ones we chose, specifically. Even though they won’t be our permanent bodies - and this will be our dirty little secrecy, our endgame clones are going to be those of the gods of Olympus, we are going to be immortal gods… **Ouch! Ouch! Ouch**!” he screams beneath his teeth.

“I’m not sure if Belle will agree to reincarnate with me, she is reluctant to even talk to me...” Rumple replies despite his disgust and disdain, not sure if Pan realizes that while he can't see what's going on in the dungeons, he's listening to everything and figuring out what he and Cruella are doing.

“Rumple, Rumplestistken, tsc, tsc, tsc, I’m not recognizing you. Where has your persuasion power gone? Hun?” Pan asks in between muffled moans. “The Loophole Master can’t convince his wife to live for all eternity in an endless orgy, in an endless fucking orgy?”

“Your argument does not involve those TL words, Darling...” Cruella, finally freeing her mouth from his hand, speaks out loud in a melodiously sarcastic voice. 

“Do not mock the true love of others, De Ville. It's not because you and I are unable to love and can just fuck senselessly that you have a right to make fun of others that are able.” Pan warns her in a false rebuke. “Listen, Rumple, if that is not enough of an argument for her, I know one that is an infallible argument with you. Look, for now, these four bodies will be our temporary targets. We need them to move more freely on Earth, away from these filthy dungeons, then we will be able to cross a portal to Olympus and demarcate the home of the Gods for later casting the cloning magic there. You know, Wish Pan and Wish Cruella are still helping us because we promised to take them with us to Olympus. We will be gods, the six of us and, depending on their loyalty, so will Facilier, Gaston, Gretel, Hansel, Goethel, and Rosina - a fucking team of 6 gods and 6 goddesses. We need your Belle for pairing with you. My point is the following. To quench our thirst for revenge, as temporary bodies we want nothing less than the two Kilians and their two Emmas - Cruella and I get the non-Wish versions and we will leave the Wish versions for you and Belle. So your second mission, besides locating the traitors, is to convince your wife to join us.”

“I”ll see what I can do, Dearies.”

“What you can do? No, nein, nein, nein, nein, **nope**. What you **will** **do**. Now get your arse out of there and go talk to your Belle. Trick her, lie to her, you are good at lying and tricking, have always been. I need both of you to help us getting out of here. Just think of this: together with your Belle as immortal gods after killing your enemy, Wish Killian Jones and his Emma Sweet, blagh. As a bonus, the eternal glory of a divine fuckery!! Ouch!” and he whispers with a muffled voice, “stop sucking my dick, Cruella, or I'll turn you inside out from hitting you hard.”

"Don't tempt me like that, Darling, that would be a dream come true!" She responds between moans, standing up to grab his torso and rub her breasts on him.

“Schhh…” he asks in a mocking tone, “or Rumple will be scandalized!” and they both struggle to not laugh out loud. “Right, Rumple, you have your mission. Go do what will assure your passport to the Upperworld!” and then, turning to Cruella, he mumbles with diabolic eyes, “Now I catch you, you bitch!”

...

Pan spoke those last commanding words to no one, Rumple was already walking away, head down. 

_It is the selfishness of the sick that compels one to acknowledge the deep feeling of selfishness._

Underneath all the sedimented layers of darkness that had always kept him from giving in to the idea of giving up Power to Love (Baelfire and Belle got close and at times could almost convince him but he was always a weak, always a coward…), finally a crack opened and the faint flame of his original, oscillating, weak but still pure light, product of - were they really able to love, then? - Fiona and Malcolm, found its way out and glowed. The grotesque, wickedness, emptiness… the pathetic and disgusting show of horror of Pan and Cruella's perverted activities managed to open the crack through which the Light passed.

Rumple walked for hours aimlessly, without preconceived destiny. He passed by Rapunzel Tremaine, also known as Victoria Belfrey, on her way to the 'slipway', as the cave where souls move on is known. In her case, resolute and with a smile on her lips, she's moving to the Lethean Fields. Tremaine gave him a compassionate look, nodded slightly, and continued on her path.

He walked randomly in and out of streets without even realizing the layout his legs were drawing on Underbrooke's floor. As he walked, he truly wept. And once the tears found their way out, the blocked emotion, stored in a dam for so long... did not cease to flow as in a waterfall, cleaning, taking out the dirt, the abundant - accumulated during ages - darkness, paving the way for the entrance of clarity. He sensed for the first time a clear perception of right and wrong, good and evil, suffering that enslaves and light that releases - for the first time, perhaps since his son, Baelfire, birth, a still dim Hope penetrated his dark soul.

Reflecting about himself and tracing a parallel between his journey that led him to Underbrooke, and that of Pan and Cruella, Rumple started to understand his own nature. The inability of Pan and Cruella to love, their affect phobia revealed to him their deep fear of rejection and ... his own fears of rejection. “ _They can't handle intimacy_ ,” he thought. “ _They are deeply insecure, they fear that with intimacy their true identity, their weaknesses will be discovered and they will be rejected_ …”

...

His thoughts and realizations burst in a stream of perceptions and insights. Thinking of the evil couple and placing himself in the same pattern, seeing clearly that his judgments regarding them could be applied to him with perfect fitting hurts more than anything he had ever experienced. Facing the truth is hurting but freeing at the same time, and because of that he continues to walk, to cry, to think, and to feel...

 _"They are erotically blind, confusing eros with sexuality..._ "

_“They are impregnated with a disturbance, an error in mental functioning that makes them unable to understand feelings such as empathy, guilt, remorse and love.”_

_“They use each other as an instrument or trophy that they are proud to display - how pathetic and blind…”_

_“They are confused and confuse each other, torn between the need to love and an uncontrollable fear of compromise, though displaying their affective dependence of passion and never tolerating frustration. Despite their evil intelligence, they don't do it consciously. They think they are smart but in fact they are two miserable fools…”_

_“They may even know the meaning of the word love, but they do not know the feeling it causes - and not only in the love relationship. They don't really bond with family, friends, children, anyone...”_

_"They are lonely souls…"_

_“They don't have the notion of feeling, of compassion. They do not know what love is. And maybe they will never know.”_

…

After a while, without realizing, Rumple's steps took him to Belle's address in Underbrooke since she left him - a small cottage in the suburbs. She is sitting on the porch, reading a book - " _of course,"_ he thinks. _"So beautiful, so peaceful… I have no right to disturb her…"_ he tells himself and stays in the hide behind a wall, observing her from a distance. Sometimes she reads a passage out loud and stops to think, dreamily…

...

_" **It is much more the inability to love that robs people of opportunities** ," she read and looked at nowhere, pensive. He cried at that._

_" **All deep true love is a sacrifice... We sacrifice our possibilities, or rather the illusion of our possibilities. When there is no sacrifice, our illusions will prevent the emergence of deep and responsible feeling, but we are also deprived of the possibility of the experience of true love**." Rumple almost got courage to show himself after she read these sentences but gave up on a second thought._

_" **Where love predominates, there is no will to power, and where power predominates, there is no love. One is the shadow of the other**." Enough. This one was enough for him, he couldn't handle it alone, all his angst screaming at him and he decided to not hide anymore, walking resolute from behind the shadows._

...

Fearing rejection but brave enough to overcome it, Rumple approaches the front gate.

"Belle?" He asks, insecure of her receptivity. "May I come in?"

She looks up and finds in front of her a broken soul. In other circumstances she would not receive him, but she felt compassion and something else, something new - considering that coming from Rumple, and makes her mind up. She decides to open up to him for this one last time.

"Sure, you may come in, Rumple. Sit here with me, in the porch swing, there is room for two…"

"Thank you but, for now, for saying what I'm going to say, I'd rather stand up…" and he gets close to face her.

"Belle, you have before you the inverted specter of what I have been for centuries. I have been a man who has cultivated self-pity as a justification for his mistakes and crimes, self-delusion of being misunderstood as an excuse for being a coward selfish bastard. I know, Belle, that I lied and cheated on everyone who approached me with good intentions and noble feelings. I know that the fear of being rejected clouded my perception, clouded my feelings, corrupted my soul. Despite all this I know you loved me and saw, beyond the shadow and the persona, the Man I could be. You had faith on me, on us. All this I know and frankly, as much as I feel a deep regret for my mistakes, there is nothing I can say - or do - that will be able to alleviate my guilty or redeem my faults. I was so wrong, Belle, that I do not believe that a heroic act - or many heroic acts, can redeem me before your eyes, before myself. Yet I no longer see myself being able to continue in this emptiness of the soul, in the meaningless existence based on lies. What brought me here to open up, to rip my mask revealing my misshapen face — which you may already know, I'm afraid — was the certainty that, despite all that, the only flame of Light still throbbing within me is nourished by the Love I feel for you. I'm here because I am, still, capable of truly loving you, of being truly honest with you - you deserve that, and for the first time I’m willing to give that to you."

"Rumple, you have had your moments of honesty and love…" she tries to attenuate his visible burden but he nods and cuts her with a stop gesture.

"Those were half truths. You know the saying, _Dark One lies, Darn One tricks_ … I was being half honest, half amorous, although I did love you and Bae entirely, in a distorted but entire way. My soul was too corrupted, Belle, and my Persona tricked and lied to everyone, including to mySelf. Deep down I knew, though. You see, I don't ask for anything but forgiveness. I am absolutely ashamed and regretful of my pathetic existence but what has been done can't be undone now, it’s too late for that... I don't expect anything beyond compassion from you - and I will be lucky if you forgive me. I don't believe I can redeem myself as in a miracle, no matter how much I regret my past, no matter how much I will change from now on - none of that will erase with easy my secular debts. The path for me will be long, I'm aware. It may take many reincarnations, the work will be hard, but I'm willing to start the walk. For you, what I wish, because you deserve it, is to move on to the Islands of the Blessed. You deserve to be happy, in Eternal Peace. As for me, I'm willing to face my fate, to pay for my crimes and, only then, to redeem myself, but before that there is one thing I may give to you without asking for anything in return. I know what Pan and Cruella are up to, what they are planning, and I don't want to be part of their plot anymore. I can help to defeat them. And I will help."

…

At last, Rumple accepted to sit with Belle in the porch swing. They are silent, eyes closed to absorb the moment, almost feeling happiness while holding hands, however ephemeral, eternal while it lasts. Based on this calmness he dreams of the Peace waiting for him in the Horizon of Eternity. He sails in this dreamy waves while the swing bounces, as if sailing an ocean...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Sea, Nautilus, in the evening

Helping to complete the mission of blocking the grid line crossing points under the Enchanted Sea, Wish Regina, Killian and Key joined Nemo's crew, now without Brennan, Martin and Harris. Wish Ariel and Ursula go along and speed the dive to the bottom of the sea, where the stick with a spell that blocks crossing points is set. All they have to do is remove the bracelets, enchanted for giving legs to them, and swim.

The last crossing point of the entire southern sector has been blocked, there are only 6 points left in the far north and the submarine is sailing towards them. Gathered in the control room, they all remember the intense events of the day, in the succession of intense days in which they are.

“Today was a special day, particularly for Killian and me, the day to celebrate our beloved's birthday,” Key tells everyone, with Killian's nodding. “Many, many emotions, my Emm almost fainted (bloody scary because of the pregnancy, but fortunately there was no need to worry). She did not expect the visit of her parents arriving as Emissaries of the Gods. And you see, Killian and I had met them earlier at En Garde and they asked us to not spoil her, but even so, despite knowing, I was thrilled by the commotion.”

“I heard that Jasmine didn't stay in the ‘almost’, she actually passed out when she met her mother, another emissary. It seems that Aladdin, who told Tiana, who told my sister Ariel, suspects that Jasmine is pregnant. With all that, maybe now they know...” Wish Ariel gossips. “Oh, Anna, too, practically freaked out at Arendelle when her aunt Ingrid arrived. In her case, I'm pretty sure she's pregnant. Can you imagine a mini Kristoff? Or a mini Anna? How cute?"

“I heard from Dragon some news about Merlin, another Emissary,” Nemo enters the gossip circle. “In Camelot, in the Enchanted Lakes region, he was able to restore Lake Nostos, although the waters of the lake do not yet have the same healing and regenerative properties as the original waters.”

“For that to happen the lake waters would have to somehow be connected to the Olympus water source, which was used to prepare the Ambrosia Nectar and, as you know, the source has dried up…” Ursula explains. "But it's good to know that Merlin has made progress in this direction."

“I talked to my father at lunchtime,” Wish Liam tells everyone, “and he explained to me how the emissaries arrived, they crossed a portal located in the middle of the living room where my father is living. He told me that in total 16 emissaries arrived. ”

“Did you ask about their names?” Wish Regina asks with curious interest.

“I asked, but he didn't want to tell me, he said something like in due time we will know…”

“Ah, what a shame…” Regina laments, “but you know, while you were telling the news about so many family reunions, I was here observing you all and realized that we have broken the record of Jones brothers gathered in one room - you are all here, this is a cause for celebration, per se, and I propose a toast: to the 4 Brothers Jones!! ”

As if waiting for this remark, from a ray of light shining in the middle of the room a male voice sounds clear: “I beg your pardon milady, but you’d rather say 5 Brothers Jones!” And at that, Captain Liam Jones materializes in the room.

Jumping out of their chairs, Killian and Key get up in a flash and shout in unison, " **Liam!** "

Smiling broadly, Liam steps forward with his arms outstretched for a warm hug on both, "Hello, Little Brothers, did you miss your Older Brother?"

“It’s Younger Brother!!,” the two Killians barely manage to shout, laughing and crying at the same time. "Is it really you?" Key asks, sobbing and hugging his brother again.

"In flesh and blood, at least for a week, brother. Man ... it's great to be here with you, a dream come true, not one but two Little Brothers, not to mention two other Liams!!" He smiles looking in the direction of Senior and Junior. "Come here for the 5 Brothers Jones hug, come!" And the other two Liams join the three in the collective hug.

After the initial emotion, Nemo gets up extending his hand to Liam. "Captain, an honor to welcome you to Nautilus!"

"The honor is mine, Captain Nemo, extended to the ladies," he turns to Ursula, Ariel, and Regina with a "nice to meet you miladies," salute, bending to greet them. Looking at the three women, he adds, “you know,” there are other two Emissaries coming with me and I’m contacting them right now, telepathically. They were afraid of causing a commotion in the Little Brothers over there, I came forward to prevent them from having a heart attack. I thought the idea reasonable enough and agreed in coming first. Although these two are always referring to me as an idiot, I do care about them. In fact, I love my little brothers too much to want them to faint with emotion …”

“Blood hell, Liam is too much of an idiot teaser, worse than before…” Killian whispers to Key, who responds with a chuckle, “and to think he couldn’t overcome himself…”

Smiling, Liam continues, pretending he didn’t hear. “But without further ado, ladies and gentlemen, please welcome my two companions! "And he opens his arms up theatrically until the flash of light shines and from inside come out two beautiful women, long black hair, deep blue eyes, wide smiles and open arms to embrace the eager Killians.

...

_If Liam's arrival caused the two Killians to shout their brother's name excitedly, with the arrival of Alice and Milah the two became practically mute and paralyzed. They tried to mumble a few words after a couple of almost inaudible ‘blood hells’, but it took them a few seconds before they realized they weren't dreaming. And so, slowly and gradually, they approached them until finally embracing them, faces already covered by tears. The more they both cried, the more they managed to whisper "Mama!" and "Milah!" and to their cries joined Alice’s and Milah’s cries. Even the others, including Liam, were moved by the scene and cried altogether._

_"So, little brothers, did the cat eat your tongues?" Liam mocked them._

_"I'm so glad right now that I won't bother to answer this bloody question more properly,_ **_old_ ** _brother!" Killian replied laughing and hugging his mother again._

_"And you really are an idiot, you idiot!" Key added, hugging Milah on one side and Liam on the other._

_“Oh, my Killians, my Mathematician boys, I missed you so much, come here my boys… “Alice spoke stroking her son's hair. "Look at you, what beautiful men you have become, so beautiful, so bright, oh, my Mother's heart is beating with infinite happiness! Actually...” and she started to laugh, “my happiness in finding you is greater than Infinity!!” she teased them, knowing too well that they would correct her. Anticipating their judgment she added, “I know, I know, you were going to say that this operation is impossible, but for me, my love for you makes it possible. For me, now that I’m the mother of two Killians Jones, my infinite love for one Killian Jones has been multiplied by two and, now, equals two infinite! In my own, private, Math, that is totally possible!”_

_“I’ll give you that, Mama,” Killian responded between sobs, “just for you, only for you, your infinite will turn into two infinite!”_

…

Nemo and Ursula, in the position of hosts, with the help of Ariel, Regina, Junior and Senior, organized a table with 11 chairs, 11 goblets filled with wine from Nemo's finest reserve and a delicious dinner. After the initial commotion, the atmosphere is now more festive, and everyone talks animatedly as they eat and drink.

Alice tells Wish Regina that she spent the afternoon with her sister, the Good Queen, at Storybrooke Hospital applying magnetizing passes on her. Since Regina's heart is preserving Robin Hood's soul, she has weakened greatly, even in magical powers, but after the divine passes she received, having Alice as a channel, she is strengthened and at the end of the day she started to ask for being released and, thus, for being able to return to the coordination of Operation B&S. Finally she was convinced by the evidence - that she is still a little outspoken, and agreed to stay in the hospital for another day. Despite this, she has been following all the events and would like to be more proactive from now on. Then, turning to Wish Killian on behalf of the gods, Alice tells him how the Sweet Suite music selections were much appreciated at Olympus, remembering that she is directly connected to Apollo, the god of healing & medicine, **and** of music & poetry.

"Key," Liam addresses his brother, "know that I kind of was really present, through my portrait painted by you, in your private wedding ceremony in the Jolly. It was a real honor to bless you and your Emma, Killian." 

"We felt your presence, brother, Emm and I, so much that we decided that your symbolic blessings then would be enough to validate our marriage." Key tells him. "Although, now that I'm thinking about, it would be great if we could renew our vows with you physically present, Captain Liam Jones - you and all our friends and family, her parents... that is, being optimistic that we'll win this 'war' in a week."

"I would love to be present," Milah winks at Liam. "I'm optimistic too, Key, and a wedding ceremony can be a perfect way to celebrate this unique opportunity for some of your loved deceased ones to come personally to Earth for blessing you. By the way, as we are all connected, I'm feeling that my sons, the two Baelfires, who couldn't come but are vibrating with us, are sending their blessings to everyone from the Islands of the Blessed."

"I'm feeling them too, Milah..." Liam holds her hand affectionately.

"And you, Liam, where have you been before coming to Nautilus?" Killian asks after a long pause, when everyone closed their eyes to feel the love emanations coming from Heaven.

“I was in the maximum security prison, where the 21 clones are being kept as prisoners. As I am linked to Hephaestus, the god of fire, metalworking, and crafts, after I inspected the premises, I thought it should include a ring of magic fire on the outside to reinforce the security of the building externally - I worked on that, it is already in operation. Furthermore, and that I think has been my best contribution today, I know you were worried about building isolated cells without doors, but you forgot that through sewage and water distribution the inmates could manage to communicate. Then I decided to build and to install some sound blockers and mufflers so that they can't talk to each other anymore or use the system to connect to the Underworld rivers. If they ever did that, they can't do it now. ”

“Very ingenious…” Nemo says. “I participated in this project, you're absolutely right, the pipes were really leaving the whole system quite vulnerable.”

“It would be nice if the prisoners were interrogated,” Wish Regina suggests, “at least to know the identity of the souls, perhaps among them are some renowned enemies who we thought were burning in the flames of hell…”

"We may be surprised with their identities..." Senior wonders.

“Besides that,” Junior adds, “they could, maybe, reveal some pieces and bits about their overall plan…”

“Aye, that they could do. Since I'm linked to Persephone,” Milah enters the conversation, “this interrogation is something I can do. Liam, will you walk me to jail early tomorrow? ”She asks in her soft voice.

"Of course, Milah," Liam replies in a still softer voice, under the curious eyes of the two Killians, who exchanged discreet glances and smiles, raising eyebrows in profusion.

"Perhaps Em should go with you," Alice suggests, approving with a smile the flirt between Liam and Milah, discreetly winking at both Killians. "I'm right now contacting her, she's with Dorothy in Oz, they suffered great losses there... Behind her apparent docility," Alice explains, "hides a brave warrior and a wise strategist... Aye, she'll be there..."

…

After dinner, still sleepless and to give the Emissaries and the two Killians more privacy, Nemo and Ursula went to the music room, being accompanied by Regina and Senior. Wish Ariel and Junior stayed because they were having fun listening to the boys' early childhood stories, told by Alice.

"Now I understand why you chose Alice's name for your daughter, Key," Ariel realizes, laughing. "It was a tribute... You told me about your mother, but I don't remember you telling me her name..."

“So many memories,” Alice sighs nostalgically looking at her children with sad eyes, “some you know but most you don't. They concern your father, me, our history. A love story, of encounters and mismatches… I- I'm so sorry my children… ”

“Mama? What's up? ”Liam asks Alice.

“Ah, this is a long story that I never told anyone, not even you, Liam. I've waited centuries for this moment and now, with you here, my three boys, the right time has come, finally... Before I tell you the story, I want you to know that I love you, the three of you, deeply, never forget that. I confess that my heart tightens and I feel insecure to reveal the Truth, and yet the moment of truth has come.”

"Mama," Key asks, "what are you talking about?"

“About my truth, son, my true origin…”

“Is it about me being a Survivor? I mean, Key and I being Survivors? ”Killian asks.

"Aye. you're right, it is related to that and much more. And look how ironic life is and play tricks on us. When I saw that your twin had been tricked by a Tree Nymph and had a daughter with her… knowing that he gave her my name made me cry so much… I wish I could hold him in my own arms in that moment and the only thing I could do for my poor boy holding his precious baby was love him and his little baby girl with all my strength. The irony relies on the fact that he did not realize that he also descends from a Nymph, only, in my case, a Sea Nymph…”

"Oh!" Wish Ariel exclaims in shock, covering her mouth with her hand.

“Aye, Ariel, in a sort of way you and I are relatives. But I'll start from the beginning.”

Closing her eyes, seeking courage, concentration, and her memories of a distant past, Alice prepares to tell her story. Sighing deeply, she starts.

…

“Nereus was a sea god, older than Poseidon, benevolent and wise - the calm and serenity of the sea. His kingdom was the Aegean Sea where he was known for his virtues and wisdom. Nereus married Doris who was one of the daughters of Ocean and Tethys. Their daughters, the Nereids, with beautiful long hair intertwined with pearls, until today cross the seas over dolphins or seahorses. They are part of the procession of Poseidon, along with Triton, the male personification of the mermaids. Venerated as kind and generous, the sea nymphs were always on the alert to assist endangered sailors. They personified the waves and, by their beauty and vanity, used to dominate the hearts and fantasies of many men. As the mermaids, they have the ability of singing to conquer men and they could bewitch men just by calling them by their name - they don’t do that anymore. Often they could cause passion in the rescuers.” 

“I was born a Sea Nymph, Nereus and Doris are my parents. My primal name, my sons, is Halia, the Nereid of the Bride, although I chose Alice as my new name after I gave up of living as a Sea Nymph. Alice is derived from the Old French name Aalis, a diminutive of Adelais that itself came from the Germanic name Adalheidis, from which the name Adelaide is also derived. The name Alice is a girl's name of German origin meaning "noble" and is composed of the Proto-Germanic elements aþala, meaning “noble,” and haidu, “kind, appearance, type.” 

"I fell in love with Brennan Jones, a magnificent fisherman I rescued and, in a moment of weakness and passion, I sang for him. We fell in love and, even against my parents' wishes, we got married. While living by the sea in a fishing village, I drifted away from the sea to the point of weakening my powers. But I didn't care because Brennan and I lived our beautiful love story, and from this love of ours you were born. Although, today I know, I was not fated to be your father's true love and probably he was not the true love of my life, we were very happy until we were no more. That was because I missed my sisters, I missed my old life at sea, and your father also missed his freedom. At that moment, you, my Killians, by then just my one Killian, my son with the brilliant mind of a Mathematician, became seriously ill. Desperate, using all the healing power I possessed, I made a trade. I could not transfer my immortality to you, but I could donate my regenerative ability to survive. In return, I became mortal and absolved your illness. To my other son, Liam, I left an enchanted ring with protective properties. I understood that my sacrifice would free Brennan from the burden of a life connected with someone he did not love so deeply. What I didn't know was that he couldn't stand the weight of fatherhood away from me and would indulge in gambling and drinking. You know the rest of the story..."

The deep silence that followed was finally broken by Ariel, who asked about Nereus and Doris.

"They kind of retired and live at Olympus. They wanted me to live with them after I died, but I preferred to wait for my destiny in the Islands of the Blessed - I gave up my divinity after all. From there, I have always accompanied your journeys - all your ups and downs, I suffered with you... I have always loved you, my children. I vibrated with you in your victories, in your moments of joy. Oh, I love you, Killians, Liam, I love you so much... "

“We love you too, Mama, so much…” Key whispers and Killian just nods, unable to speak.

“Aye, we love you, Mama,” Liam murmurs and, as she sits in a chair, he embraces her from behind, with reverence, followed by his brothers, copiously crying again, both Killians kneeling and laying their heads on her lap.

...

_The four remained like that, under the reverent silence of the others, including Nemo, Ursula, Regina and Senior, who had come back from the music room._

…

After a while, Milah, Liam and Alice start to exchange glances as if talking in secret. Liam calls Nemo, “Captain, there are more visitors coming to your Nautilus.”

Right then, from another ray of light, Rumple, Belle and Merlin arrive.

Alice walks over to Merlin and holds his hands, communicating with him telepathically and nodding. “I think our visitors need no introductions,” she says.

“Killian!!” Belle exclaims, hugging Killian, while Rumple smiles at both Killians.

“Ladies and Gentlemen, Captain,” Merlin leans in, greeting. “We’ve heard from Liam that you are heading to the North, to block the last six crossing points, and we will help you on that. It seems that some souls are planning to come to Earth to hang around like ghosts, waiting for the moment to occupy new clones. They don't want to wait any longer for the original bodies to die before the clones are revived. We still have some time, though, there is no need to rush, but we must go straight."

“As representative of Poseidon,” Rumple continues, “and considering that King Triton is not feeling too well, I came to help with the ocean waves and my Belle wanted to meet you, Killians, before going back to our Castle, where we were with our son, Gideon.”

“Before you go, Belle” Nemo speaks, "I invite you and the newcomers to join us in a toast for the success of our mission.”

“Actually, Nemo, we could do more than that,” Ursula suggests. “There is room for 14 people in the music room, let’s go there, everyone. I want to dedicate a song for you and for my father, considering that Rumple is here and can bond with him.

“Sure, count on that,” Rumple assures her.

…

Sitting at his pipe organ, after choosing with Ursula the piece they will play, Nemo explains, “Ursula and I will play _Erbarme dich_ , a Bach composition inspired by St. Matthew Passion. Particularly, after the cathartic moments we have all experienced here and, I’m sure, Merlin and Rumple & Belle also experienced in Camelot and in Gideon’s Castle, it is an appropriate song, quite fitting for what is waiting ahead of us. Ursula and I hope we will transmit the feeling this song aims to convey: compassion. Compassion and mercy that we will have to ask for and to bring from the bottom of our hearts to deal with the souls we will meet in this mission.”

As the Nautilus heads North during the unique October night, Nemo and Ursula exchange glances, breathe deeply and start to play and sing to their audience...

...there and in all dimensions.

 **“Erbarme dich, mein Gott** ****  
**um meiner Zähren willen!** ****  
**Schaue hier, Herz und Auge** ****  
**weint vor dir bitterlich** **  
****Erbarme dich, erbarme dich!”**

 **_“Have mercy, my God,_ ** ****  
**_for the sake of my tears!_ ** ****  
**_Look here, heart and eyes_ ** ****  
**_weep bitterly before You._ ** **_  
_** ******_Have mercy, have mercy!”_ **

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	16. 8x16: Stormy Weather

_A catharsis is an emotional release. The term itself comes from the Greek_ _katharsis_ _meaning "purification" or "cleansing."_ _The hero of a novel might experience an emotional catharsis that leads to some sort of restoration or renewal. Catharsis involves both a powerful emotional component in which strong emotions are felt and expressed, as well as a cognitive component in which the individual gains new insights. The purpose of such catharsis is to bring about some form of positive change in the individual's life._

* * *

# Enchanted Forest, Wish Snow White's castle

After the cathartic meeting with their mother, brother and Milah ( _“is she sort of a sister-in-law now, maybe? We’ll need to ask Liam about that later...”_ ), and considering that: (a) the magic aid of Merlin and Rumple would be much more helpful in blocking the northern crossing points, (b) Elsa teleported herself to Gideon’s Castle where she would meet Belle, implying that Emma was left alone with Hope, (c) Mama Alice also teleported herself to Gideon’s Castle to meet and spend the night closer to her granddaughter, Alice, and her wife, Robyn, whilst applying magnetic passes in Regina’s heart, where Robin’s soul is hibernating and, finally, (d) Snow and David would spend the night in their boy's shelter, implying that Snow would move to another room, also leaving Emm alone… led Killian and Key to conclude that they had enough reasons and excuses to ask for permission and leave the Nautilus. This way, after wishing goodnight to everyone, Merlin operated their teleport to the two shelters where their wives were spending the night.

…

_The long night was followed by an almost-November morning whose strong chill can't be felt inside the castle, warmed by many fireplaces, where teenagers, preteens, their monitors and parents are sheltered. Still in their warm beds, most of them strolled lazily in the fields of daydreaming, temporarily indifferent to the harsh reality, temporarily surrendering to the natural phase of their lives when all horizons unfurl inviting, seductive. Although for most of them many pages of the book of life are yet to be written, for some, already in more advanced chapters, keeping worried is a constant and not even the clear, semi cloudless dawn was able to conceal out of their minds the storms that continually settle on inferior vibrational planes. For two adults, however, indifferent to the storm and loneliness described by the floating lyrics, the morning has come softly, lulled by Etta Jones's voice sounding from Emma's playlist - Emma now fully adapted to technology._

**_“There's no sun up in the sky_ ** **_  
_** **_Stormy weather_ ** **_  
_** **_Since my man and I ain’t together_ ** **_  
_** **_Keeps raining all of the time...”_ **

_…_

_Upon hearing the song, the couple got out of bed but wrapped themselves in a blanket, leaning against the window to enjoy the scenery and the moment of relative calmness with a peace of mind reflected by Lake Pushaw's waters._

"So, you are telling me that in less than a week," Emma whispers, "we will have to defeat the Rebels and get married again... that's all!?!" she shakes her head in a mix of disbelief and hope.

"That's all..." Killian murmurs in her ears, hugging her from behind, trying to envelop her. "With the blessings of my parents, of your parents, of your non-wish 'uncle' and 'aunt', of my four brothers and four sisters-in-law (Milah included, it seems), your 'sister-cousin', who is also one of my sisters-in-law, and your younger 'brother-cousin', my daughter and daughter-in-law, your son and daughter-in-law, our niece, our friends and other relatives... what a breath, that's all!"

Turning to face him, foreheads touching, Emma smiles with her lips brushing his lips, "and our babies, don’t forget our Belly Babies, as Hope calls them..." She then gives him two pecks… "and Luna and Missy..." and another two pecks that quickly evolve into a passionate kiss guiding them back to bed.

"Oops!" Killian giggles as he stumbles over the rug on the edge of the bed and they both fall on the soft, warm mattress where they roll and continue to exchange kisses while slipping under the blanket.

"Killian, Honey ..." Emma snuggles into her husband's arms, "I was wondering… how are you, deep down, feeling now, after knowing about your origin?"

"Deep down? let me think..." he answers thoughtfully. "I feel lighter. I wish you were there, you would love to witness that moment of intense and sweet _glory_ , I would love to share it with you in real time… Meeting my mother, my brother and Milah was cathartic, an explosion of feelings and emotions cleaning my past and all the suffering that used to lay in it. I feel restored, renewed, it did me good, and, of course, it clarified the mystery behind the nature of being a _Survivor_. That said, in my essence, I’m not sure about what has changed, I mean, I feel like I am what I have always been, in this sense it seems the same - the word Survivor doesn’t weigh more now that I know its origin. But what really changes is knowing how my mother sacrificed her life so that I could survive, she gave up her immortality - that's too much, it moved me beyond words, Emma, emotionally, Killian and I felt profoundly touched by our mother's sacrifice. I feel like it made us love her even more, if that's possible, with an infinite gratitude. But, as she said, in our Love Mathematics, 1 infinity can be multiplied by 2 and becomes 2 infinities!!" he chuckles.

"I wasn't present but ... you know what? Now, on second thought, probably at the very moment of your reunion with your mother I felt a different emotion that I thought was caused by my pregnancy - maybe it was, but it was combined with what you were living, amplified by it. Do you know how I know? For the intense glow that your mother's pendant radiated, which you gave me just yesterday. Everything is connected, Killian, and I'm even more in love with your gift now that I know your mother's story. I can't wait to meet her..."

"You will meet her, and also Liam and Milah. The Emissaries are always moving from place to place but Mama said she will come here soon. After visiting my Alice she said she will visit you and Emma - and Hope, naturally. Milah also mentioned something about visiting the two Henrys, and their _girls_. You know, her sons, the two Baelfires, couldn't come because only 16 gods were strong enough to patronize the Elysium souls and they struggled a lot to select who would come and who wouldn't, although those left behind are somehow connected to the Emissaries through their vibration in the densification ceremony _…_ "

"I see… You know, I never imagined, not even in my wildest dreams and fantasies that such an event, the arrival of deceased people in temporary bodies would be a reality. It's a huge privilege for us that among a large number of Light beings they chose so many connected to us. Since the beginning of Operation B&S, each day has been so intense, isn't it? By the way… I'm afraid that soon we'll have to start the new day," Emma notices, checking the time on her smartphone. "Ah, I've just remembered… There is something I wanted to show you first, Killian, before getting ready for the day" she says while searching on her playlist. "I've been working on the selection of a song and yesterday, I guess by the same time of your _explosion of feelings and emotions_ , I found on the Internet a very special and meaningful song, totally aligned with what we are living… It was written 62 years ago by a man named Mal Waldran, it's a jazzistic composition - you know how much I love jazz…"

"Aye, I do. I'm sort of biased to say because you know that I love jazz too…"

"Yeah, hmm hmm… so, here it is. It's called _Soul Eyes_ \- interesting name, isn't it? I think I'll work on an arrangement for orchestra with this song. You know how I use to be completely guided by my intuition and, let me tell you, I have a strong feeling that this is a song for a really powerful alignment - or whatever name they will use to call the musical performance I proposed to direct. Perhaps there will be another song, or something else, we will see, it will depend on the feeling not only mine but of everyone else somehow involved in the project, you know... The version we will listen to was recorded by John Coltrane Quartet. After listening, please tell me what you think and how you feel" she asks, pressing _play_ and snuggling into his strong arms.

Closing his eyes, Killian hugs Emma tightly and they listen to the song, imagining the whole United Realms being enveloped, energized and aligned by it, starting from the southernmost coordinate, their Heart-Shaped Island, to the northernmost, the Enchanted Mountains, from the easternmost, the Enchanted Archipelago, to the westernmost, the south side of the Enchanted Mountains, the Sacred Fairy Valley, the Enchanted Lowland and the Enchanted Dryland, and all other lands and enchanted realms,

...in between... 

"So…?" She asks, eager for his reaction.

Opening his eyes like waking up from a good dream, he smiles at her, "...goosebumps, love, this song goes deep into the soul and that piano solo… what the bloody hell was that? Beautiful!! And the tenor sax? The drums? The bass? out of this world... The melody is so powerful, does it have lyrics?"

"It does, simple, poetic and meaningful… let me see if I… here! Found it! I'll read it for you!"

**"A soul, I'm told  
Can be both hot and cold  
So how is one to know  
Which way to go?  
The soul is mirrored in the eyes  
But how is one to know  
When the whole world is full of such lies?  
  
So darling, watch those eyes  
And even more, those lies  
And when you see them smile  
For a long, long while  
Then you know you've found the one  
Who'll always, always be true  
I know, that it is how I found you"**

**...**

Killian opens a broad smile, in awe.

"This **IS** it, you found the song, love. Now, all you have to do is work your Magic on it, you go for it, my love and… Just one more thing..." he pauses, looking seriously into her eyes before continuing, "I love you, Emma, oh gods, how much I love you!" He whispers, leaning to kiss her with devotion and passion.

…

Knowing that soon after breakfast Killian will have to be present at the High Security Prison, for taking part in the clones' interrogatory, their love making couldn't be extended for as long as they would like. Then, after a quick shower they are now dressing, preparing to go to the refectory.

“...changing the subject a little, Emma, since we still need to defeat the rebels and get re-married in less than a week, let’s focus on today. What about the other Emissaries that came here? Are they still here?”

“Yeah… at least two of them, Aesop and Marian. Roland was brought back from Gideon's castle to meet his mother - a memorable moment for them - and later he joined his closest friends. They form quite the team, you know, so good to see the four of them together… Neal, Coralline, Lucy and Roland. You'll meet them now, let's go!"

…

The cafeteria is already in full swing by the time they arrive: lively side conversations, laughter and whispers. Seeing Key and Emm, David and Snow say goodbye to Neal, who soon joins the big buzz in the middle of the room, and go greet them, exchanging their "Good Morning". Soon after, Henry and Cindy, who came to visit Lucy, also approach them.

"What is going on in the middle of the room? What happened?" David asks curiously.

"Aesop and Marian happened…” Snow answers enigmatically.

“Aesop as in… the fabulist and storyteller?” Henry asks already getting up and wanting to join the large group.

“Exactly,” Emm confirms. “Since yesterday they are here causing a furor among the young, two authentic super stars: Aesop, connected to Aphrodite, the goddess of love, sex and beauty, and Marian, linked to Hera, the goddess of marriage and family - an interesting combination, don’t you think?”

“From the point of view of a healthy sex education,” Snow conjectures, “there could be no better combination. Not to mention their natural attributes, what better to attract young people than a great fable teller and a feminism pioneer who earned the respect, as a leader in the conservative Enchanted Forest, of good but rather rude men?

“Is it my eyes that are betraying me, or am I noting from a distance that Aesop and Marian are quite close?” David questions.

“I don't think it's your eyes, Charming... I also had this impression of their cute way of flirting with each other,” Snow smiles dreamily.

“Interesting… By any chance, does anyone know if there is an Emissary linked to Eros?” Key asks.

“I think Ingrid is,” David answers. “Why?”

“Because, taking Liam and Milah as references, and now Aesop and Marian, it seems that he might be working his magic with the Emissaries, just saying...” he winks at David.

“His wife is Psyche, I mean, Eros' wife. Is there any Emissary linked to Psyche?” Cindy asks.

“My mother is!!” David pats his forehead at the realization.

“While you gossip,” Henry cuts them, “ I'll hear what they're talking about, what a wonderful opportunity, I really need to be there. See you!” And he says goodbye with a peck on Cindy and a nod to the others.

...

Aesop is about to start telling a fable when Henry gets close to him, right in time to listen, in awe, to Aesop addressing his _fandom_.

“My dear friends, after the gentle lady Marian says her _see you later_ to her son, the galant and young archer Roland, and before she joins me and the other Emissaries in a special meeting in Enchanted Goldenland, I’ll tell you, for your reflection throughout the whole day, since it is extremely meaningful, a fable called **The North Wind and The Sun:**

_The North Wind boasted of great strength. The Sun argued that there was great power in gentleness._

_"We shall have a contest," said the Sun._

_Far below, a man traveled a winding road. He was wearing a warm winter coat._

_"As a test of strength," said the Sun, "Let us see which of us can take the coat off of that man."_

_"It will be quite simple for me to force him to remove his coat," bragged the Wind._

_The Wind blew so hard, the birds clung to the trees. The world was filled with dust and leaves. But the harder the wind blew down the road, the tighter the shivering man clung to his coat._

_Then, the Sun came out from behind a cloud. Sun warmed the air and the frosty ground. The man on the road unbuttoned his coat._

_The sun grew slowly brighter and brighter._

_Soon the man felt so hot, he took off his coat and sat down in a shady spot._

_"How did you do that?" said the Wind._

_"It was easy," said the Sun, "I lit the day. Through gentleness I got my way._ "

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Goldenland, Abigail and Frederick's castle

The full day meeting between the Emissaries of the Gods and leaders of Operation B&S, organized by Abigail and Frederick and convened by Midas as soon as Persephone contacted her Emissary, Milah, to reveal Pan and Cruella's plots as well as the 21 impostor souls' identities, started right after breakfast. The surprising surrender of Wish Rumple and his revelations made unnecessary to interrogate the prisoners and, for the first time since Cruella stole the book of Mysteries and Secrecies and thwarted the inconceivable crisis in which they find themselves, the villains may be surprised rather than surprise - the heroes have gone ahead and, from their previous defensive stance, the offensive advantage is theirs now.

The call asked for as many leaders as possible to be present or represented without compromising the shelters’ activities. In all, 32 people were able to answer which, adding to the number of emissaries, leads to a total of 48 people sitting around the huge round table placed in the center of the Acoustic Shell Room - the room's acoustic allows everyone to be heard without the need of a microphone.

“The more initiated numerologists and most mystics will be pleased,” Aunt Em, connected to Athena, comments, “because, considering that each emissary corresponds to two beings, the resultant is a perfect balance: 32 inhabitants of earth and 32 inhabitants of heaven leading to the mystic and mysterious 64!”

“Well observed,” Merlin agrees, speaking for himself, while Rumple, exchanging glances with Gideon and Belle, nods pensively.

“It would be nice,” Milah continues, bonding in thought with Persephone, “to introduce ourselves. Next, I will report on what Wish Rumple revealed to Wish Belle in Underbrooke - pretty much what Pan and Cruella are up to, the identities of those souls inhabiting the clones, and the cyzania that is already happening among the Rebel Souls - one group led by Pan and Cruella and other group led by Nimue who, by the way, is already incarnated in one of the clones in prison.”

…

**Earth Beings**

1) Abigail, 2) Aladdin, 3) Cindy, 4) David, 5) Dorothy, 6) Elsa, 7) Emma (able to go because Alice, Key's daughter, offered to look after Hope and was teleported to Hope's shelter while Chad went to Gideon's castle to replace her as Robyn's assistant in the research on ancient cloning magic), 8) Emm, 9) Eric, 10) Frederick, 11) Gideon, 12) Henry, 13) Jasmine, 14) Jiao-long, 15) Key, 16) Killian, 17) Kristoff, 18) Lancelot, 19) Merida, 20) Mulan, 21) Naveen, 22) Nemo, on behalf of Triton, 23) Philippe, 24) Red, 25) Snow, 26) Split Regina, on behalf of Queen Regina, 27) Tiana, 28) Tiger-Lily, 29) Ursula, 30) Wish Blue, 31) Wish Robin, 32) Zelena. 

**Beings of Heaven**

1) Aesop (Aphrodite), 2) Alice (Apollo), 3) Belle (Ares), 4) Wish David (Artemis), 5) Em (Athena), 6) Farah (Demeter), 7) Fergus (Dionysus), 8) Ingrid (Eros), 9) Liam (Hephaestus), 10) Marian (Hera), 11) Merlin (Hermes), 12) Midas (Morpheus), 13) Milah (Persephone), 14) Rumple (Poseidon), 15) Ruth (Psyche), 16) Wish Snow (Zeus).

…

Following Wish Rumple's revelations, Wish Snow takes over the direction of the meeting by combining the leadership inherent in both her and Zeus, speaking autonomously but impulsively inspired by Zeus.

"My dear ones, on our second day on Earth we have already seen, heard and felt enough to plan the strategy of what will be executed in a coordinated and synchronized manner over the next few days and which will take us, hopefully within a week, to our definitive and final victory. We must keep in mind and be prepared for the risks we will take - we cannot underestimate the strength of our opponents because they have already demonstrated extraordinary efficiency and have managed to go further than we might initially assume by quickly acting and reacting with creativity and intelligence. But before we split ourselves into the working groups that will discuss and decide on the tactics to be adopted, we need to equalize our knowledge, so I declare the session open for questions and answers. Those who want to question, to speak or to reveal any useful or insightful information, will just need to raise a hand and those who know the answer, will just need to do the same. Starting now with... Emma Swan-Jones? " W. Snow addresses the first person who raised a hand.

"Permission for a question?"

"Sure," W. Snow grants it.

"I do understand the need to save the prisoners' lives because their cloned bodies may be, hypothetically, useful for bringing back the souls of their legitimate owners, in case you can't resurrect the original bodies and always respecting the kind of Stone Clause _a soul for a soul_. My question is about the other clones in hibernation. Take, for example, Wish Aurora and Wish Philippe's castle, which was vacated because it would undergo a huge restoration and is now the greatest isolated shelter, properly blocked according to the Lilac Fairies instructions. My point is: we do know that only there there are nearly one hundred thousand clones. As a Savior, I guess, or just as a human being what I'm going to say goes against my natural will, goes against my inner nature but when I rationalize the problem, it looks like a clone should not be considered a living being until a soul inhabits it. If that is really the case, I must ask, why can't we just go there and kill those soulless bodies, thus freeing thousands of people?"

"Very good question, Emma," Merlin presents himself to answer, "and I will answer it with the help of Hermes because despite my secular experience studying Magic I confess that I'm not sure about the reasoning behind the procedure adopted - I have wondered about that myself." After a pause to open his telepathic channel he continues. 

"The motif is quite simple and is explained in the book with the cloning spell stolen by Cruella. There is a strong connection between the clone and it's original body and what happens to one affects the other, in other words, if the original one dies, the soul may reincarnate in the clone - if that is his or her wish, and this is the pro argument favoring this ancient cloning spell. The con, however comes from the vulnerability the process leaves the original body with. To be clear, if the clone dies, for instance killed as you proposed, the related original body also dies. Alternately, if the hibernating clones have skin contact with any living human they may come to live - implying in the death of the original bodies. In normal circumstances, in other words, without the Rebel Souls crisis, that wouldn't be such a big problem because the soul of the original body would then transfer to its spare body, so to speak. I think you must contextualize the concept under a historical perspective: originally, this specific cloning magic was developed eons ago with a noble purpose, something like to develop a repository of extra mortal bodies for living beings. However, after noticing its potential for being misused, the scholars who developed it decided to keep it as a secret, only known by a few initiated gods."

"Thank you Merlin for your excellent explanation. Let's move to another question. Who goes first: Gideon or Zelena?" W. Snow asks since both raised their arms at the same time.

"I guess our question might be related to the same subject," Zelena speaks first and, turning to Gideon, she asks him: "my sister's heart and Robin Hood's soul?" Gideon nods. "Then, please, you go ahead…"

"Thank you, Zelena. Actually, before asking, I would like to report what Robyn Mills Lockesley-Jones and her wife, Alice Jones-Mills, with a little help from her brother Roland Lockesley and, right now, a little help from Zelena's husband, Chad, were able to dig, so far. Basically, there are only two findings worthy of a mention. First: there is a possible procedure but too risky (to both Regina and Robin Hood) for breaking the bond between a soul and a heart - that is not his own - to which the soul is, for any reason, physically attached. Robyn found the description in ancient Babylonian tables and Alice identified some symbols that led them to figure out that they could be what they were looking for, which I confirmed after having transcribing the hieroglyphics. Second: Chad has just texted me commenting about a parchment he found with drawings and symbols that seem to indicate the cloning of human bodies for resurrection of the dead. He scanned and sent the images that I will project on the screen for all to see. As you look at the diagrams, I will elaborate on three related questions."

After a pause, Gideon continues. "I'll go straight to the points: 1) How we must proceed to break the connection between Robin Hood's soul and Queen Regina's heart without risking her life and without risking his soul from being disintegrated, since he was subject to the soul disintegration power of Zeus' Crystal and was only saved because of the love-bond between him and Regina? 2) Is it possible to break the connection between a living being and his/her clone? If the answer is yes, how should that be done? And, finally, 3) If Robin's soul survives the separation from Regina's heart, will it be possible for him to incarnate in a clone detached from a living being?"

"I'll answer these questions." W. Snow says and then she clarifies. "Actually, Zeus will answer." And she pauses to concentrate.

"First question: the Babylonian tables present some valid clues but are incomplete in the sense that they do not explain that when performed by mortal human beings the procedure is indeed too risky. However, if performed by Gods or Emissaries of the Gods, there is no risk at all, especially considering that Alice, channeling Apollo, has already applied magnetizing passes on Regina and on her heart, where Robin's soul is hibernating."

"Second question: in principle it is possible to detach the clones from the bodies although it has never been tested in field trials before - and that's simply because the cloning spell had never been used out of the Olympian Laboratories of Magic. When tested there, eons ago, it worked but we still need to improve a little the procedure. It's important to note the huge implications of this question not only for Robin Hood. It is crucial for breaking **all** connections, nearly eight hundred thousand connections! Then, and only then Emma Swan's suggestion may be applied, and I want to make sure personally that it will happen, that is, that we'll be able to disintegrate the clones, all of them except Wish Robin's clone and a few others, perhaps, if necessary - we will see."

"Third question, the only way for Robin to come back would be using the clone of his twin, after it has been properly detached from its original owner. My extinct Crystal was extraordinarily powerful and only disintegrated because it killed Hades, a god, as you all know. The Crystal was supposed to be indestructible and its disintegration power infallible - both assumptions have been proved to be wrong: the Crystal exploded after killing Hades - the effort to disintegrate a god consumed all energy of the Crystal - and Love is indeed the most powerful force in the Universe, beating the Crystal power. The effect of this power on Robin's soul, however, prevents me from using with him the same resurrection magic I used on Killian Jones, but doesn't prevent his soul to incarnate in a detached clone."

"I hope I have answered your challenging questions, Gideon."

Gideon thanks and, as everybody, remains processing Zeus information. After a while, Naveen, Jasmine, Phillip, Dorothy and Frederick practically raise their hands at the same time. Guessing their questions, Persephone, through Milah, goes ahead of them and asks if their questions are regarding bringing back the 21 deceased beings. As they nod confirming, she responds to all.

"Following what Zeus has just explained we have, for the 21 deceased, two options. I believe the best one is by kicking the invaders out of the clones and exchanging them with the 21 victims, thus respecting the rule _a soul for a soul_. Resurrection, the other option, is a rare magic reserved for extremely heroic and exceptional cases - Killian earned it because he was fundamental for saving the world from the tyranny of an irreversibly decayed god - Killian was responsible for such heroism, with the heroic help of Arthur, Emma and Zelena. They turned the impossible possible because Hades was immortal. Killian and Arthur earned their rewards. Arthur chose not to go to Elysium and preferred to stay and rebuild, with me, the Underworld, and Killian chose to resurrect. Now, to be fair with the 21 victims, the best way for them to come back is by using either their original bodies or their clones. We will see which method will be simpler and easier, but we can bring them back…"

"Any other questions?" W. Snow asks and Key raises his hand.

"I wonder if you could elaborate more about the prophecy of the final battle between two couples against two couples."

Aunt Em and Belle, representing the best war strategist and warrior, respectively, explain that, according to the Olympian Oracles, the two Killians and the two Emmas will confront the two Pans and the two Cruellas, the four of them in physical bodies. The prophecy suggested that the battle may occur at the Olympus but for that to happen they would have to cross a portal there, which may not happen. Regardless of where, Em and Belle will prepare them for the battle - in tactic and strategy, at the right time; they will know when it comes and will be ready. 

Midas asks to complement the explanation and remembers that, as explained by Morpheus and his brother in the dreams of Red and Wish Red, it is important to keep in mind that sexuality is a huge weakness of both Pans and both Cruellas, specially related to the acceptance of the two sides - male/female - of the self, integrated and becoming One, specially to their present inability to feel pure love. Therefore, perhaps they will be able to explore such a weakness with a tactic based on emotional intelligence (and both Killians and both Emma are experts to react quickly using this weapon), rather than just rationality (both Pans and both Cruellas are fast at that). 

"It may not have always been this way," Ruth adds. "Specially in Pan and Wish Pan's case. As Malcom, in the distant past, he may have been able to love. And even in Neverland and Wish Neverland - where their minds were already too far corrupted and distorted, but we get to remember that Pan casted a dark curse, for that he killed a being he sort of loved… Nimue, through Dark Killian, and Regina, in her evil self, were also capable of loving so that they could cast a dark curse."

"The same can't be said about Cruella and Wish Cruella - I've never seen so much perverted energy distorting the art of making love - Pan follows close and is now her equal but looking back in time, we identify his trajectory towards darkness. In her case it is different, she has always been there," Ingrid conjectures and Aesop agrees, adding: "You are right. She has never been able to love, she is _the purest_ representation of evil, not even Fiona got close to her. As it happened with Malcom, Fiona's heart was not born dark."

"Another question? We have time for three more questions, then we will move to your reports, we want to listen to you too." W. Snow says and Emm raises her hand. "Wish Emma, or Emm, go ahead, please."

"Thanks… So far, I've been guided by my intuition only, but I lack a formal knowledge about being an Aligner, what it does mean. I don't have a deep understanding to refer to. Could you elaborate about that a bit more, please?"

Farah volunteers to answer. "I'll take this one with the help of Demeter, starting with a simple analogy in nature, in the vegetable kingdom: think about synchronized flowering. I know about your love for gardening, Emma, and as you may know, any plant species need pollinators in order to cross-pollinate and produce seeds; for this reason the production of flowers in various plants is relatively synchronized and all mature individuals of the same species bloom at the same time, in spite of the variations in environmental conditions across a region. While such synchronous blooming could be generated by natural responses to weather factors, it may represent an evolved response to techniques developed for optimizing it. Synchronous flowering of a species across a region may be enhanced by fertilization and seed set during years of strong flowering responses since higher concentration of flowers increases the probability of pollination. In addition, synchronous flowering may reduce the proportion of seeds attacked by seed predators due to predator satiation The resulting pattern is selectively advantageous in reducing the proportion of seeds lost to predators. Furthermore some plants belonging to different species living in the same area may simultaneously present similar adaptations for a low pollination environment and may converge into parallel phenological patterns. That synchronizes their blooming cycles so to maximize the attraction of pollinators. For example some cactus species bloom only once a year (or in a few cyclic phases) and their flowers last only one or a few days. Their blooming tends to be massively synchronous with most stems in a population producing flowers on a given day. Another example are spring ephemeral and bulbous plant that also flower simultaneously.

That said, let us look into your origin. When you were conceived, similarly to Emma Swan, the conditions for you to be born a Savior were the same as hers - until they weren't anymore. There wouldn't be a dark curse being casted, there wouldn't be a villain opposite to you - Regina, the Evil Queen was Emma Swan's foil, you had no one as a contrast. At that moment your Destiny was rewritten. Your Magic wouldn't be fated to assure everyone's happy endings - that 's the Savior's mission. In the present crisis, Emma Swan's specific role as a Savior is still the same: to assure no one will be left out of a good resolution. Yours will be to assure everyone's happy living after the resolution, working your Magic for preventing the energies to disperse and dissipate. And that is only possible when everyone is vibrating, in resonance, into the here and now. The Aligner assures that everyone's blooming, so to speak, massively synchronously. Your mission is to work your Magic through Music - as you have been doing already, to align the population, to induce them for producing flowers on the same time. I'm being told by Apollo that you have already found the right song. Work on that, you are in the right path, and you will feel the right moment for your orchestra performance."

"Two more questions… Killian?"

"Aye, thank you. My question is regarding a need of hearing more specifics about the role of the Survivors."

"I'll answer your question, Captain, guided by Poseidon". Rumple offers to answer, instead of Alice. "As you know, your heritage, transferred by your mother to you and your twin, was not her immortality. You both know quite well that you are mortal and, unless you are under a curse or living in a land where time is frozen, you age as any human being. She passed to you the ability that the Nereids have to draw lines of Destiny so that to guarantee their survival. This is your magic power: your nature, your Self - and not your Ego, neither your mind, may change the Wheel of Fortune cycles. This is not something you command with your mind, but rather with you heart, your intuition. Note that there are many True Love couples in the United Realms but you are special for the final battle because two Survivors paired, by a True Love connection, with two creatures whose powerful magic is also strongly driven by Light, by the Superior Intuition - which is the case for both Emmas, makes the four of you the perfect combination of Love Energy to defeat the opponent two couples, also driven by Intuition, but the Inferior one, of dark nature."

"We have time for one last question… Nemo? Right, you have the last one." W. Snow smiles at him.

"Thank you, your Majesty. My question is about the gods' immortality. How can we help you to recover it?"

Marian, in the name of Hera, responds.

"Thank you, Captain, we are touched by your interest and kind offer. Our main problem is: we need to restore the spiritual connection between the Fountain of Youth, in Olympus, and Gaia, the Earth. The Fountain provides the water with which we prepare a drink, the Nectar, and with which we irrigate a tree that gives us the fruit of Ambrosia, essential for preparing the food with the same name. The Fountain has dried and so has the tree. How could you help? You could find the correspondent fountain on Earth that establishes the connection, something like a losing end, that could allow us to close the circuit again… and also, meanwhile, you could try new formulas to prepare a Nectar of Ambrosia, we could send some ingredients to your best cooks and they could mix them trying new combinations - one of the chefs is present here, Tiana. We still have a small stock of ambrosia seeds that haven't dried yet, we will manage to send a couple of them to you soon."

"Thank you all for the excellent Q&A session. Now let's move to the reports. Who wants to start?... Wish Blue, right, you have the word."

"Nova and Wish Nova are two Fairies that got extra permission to marry. Their husbands are dwarves and with their other 12 brothers they worked on hiding the 21 coffins, fabricated by Gepetto, in a tunnel of Pixie Dust Mine. When they were returning from their mission, they found a new veil of water that didn't exist before, as reported to me by the two Novas. Perhaps it is a hint for the Fountain connection. If the dwarves find the Earth Fountain we, the Fairies from Earth, and the Lilac Fairies, from Olympus, may work with the Mineral Kingdom elemental to restore the spiritual connection you seek…"

"Interesting…" Henry murmurs, raising his hand.

"Henry, are you the next?"

"Yes, as the Author, I want to report a short riddle written this morning by the Magic Pen. It is clearly related - as you will see - and might help with the Fountain problem. It says: " **life is a grain of wheat who dies to be born as bread - from pixie dust we come, to pixie dust we will return**."

"Really interesting, Henry… Any one more to report? Tiger Lily, after you just another two, to close the session."

"I received a message from Wish Tiger Lily reporting that four unknown people were found by our Elders hidden in one of the small Islands of the Enchanted Archipelago, Ariel's Island. They reported to her and she managed to put magic-neutralizing bracelets on them. It seems that one of them has magic powers but was not fast enough to my smart sister. She is now keeping them prisoners there."

"David, we could send one of the Jolly Rogers there right now," Killian suggests and David accepts the offer.

"And I can captain the ship," Liam offers. 

"I'll go with you," Millah adds.

"Anybody else?" W. Snow asks and Eric raises his hand.

"Ariel has just texted me telling that in the shelter at Wish Eric's Palace two kids woke up with marks of insect bites on their arms but they haven't been in contact with any insect, the palace has been submitted to a complete sanitarian cleaning - that might be a signal of a betrayal, as alerted by that dream…"

"We will have to have a close look at that," W. Snow says signalizing to Ursula. "And finally, now, who will bring the last report?"

"I will." Milah/Persephone raises her hand. "A brand new report from the Underworld: a Soul from the Fields of Mourning (for souls who were hurt by love) heard of the passing of rebel souls there, led by Pan, and has just surrendered to Arthur and Persephone. His name is Felix, and he is offering to help." Rumple, Belle, David, Snow, Split Regina, Emma, and Killian - those who know Felix' story, exchange glances, figuring out the importance of this new ally.

'Split Regina," W. Snow remarks, " would you like to add any other report?"

'Not exactly," she says, "but I would like to express my sister's gratitude for all the Care and Love surrounding her."

"Please," W. Snow replies, "we are the grateful ones. The Good Queen casted the spell that created the United Realms, thus gathering us altogether in time and space, an extremely important step towards our evolutionary path. This whole crisis will be eradicated and we will come out of it stronger, more united and better than when we entered. She deserves to be nourished and loved."

...

After the long and emotionally exhaustive Q&A session, Abigail stands up asking for everyone's attention. She invites them to move to a joining room where lunch will be served and where they will be able to relax a little bit before returning to the afternoon meeting, already organized in working groups, to discuss their tactics and strategies for the decisive next days. 

Right after Abigail, Aesop asks to speak.

"Before we go for lunch, I would like to conclude our morning meeting with a few words, a fable to inspire our afternoon works: it's called **_Belling the Cat._**

_Long ago, the mice had a general council to consider what measures they could take to outwit their common enemy, the Cat._

_Some said this, and some said that; but at last a young mouse got up and said he had a proposal to make, which he thought would meet the case._

_"You will all agree," said he, "that our chief danger consists in the sly and treacherous manner in which the enemy approaches us. Now, if we could receive some signal of her approach, we could easily escape from her._

_I venture, therefore, to propose that a small bell be procured, and attached by a ribbon round the neck of the Cat._

_By this means we should always know when she was about, and could easily retire while she was in the neighborhood."_

_This proposal met with general applause, until an old mouse got up and said:_

_"That is all very well, but who is to bell the Cat?" The mice looked at one another and nobody spoke. Then the old mouse said:_

_It is easy to propose impossible remedies._

That my friends used to be the moral of the fable and... end of story. Now everything has changed. Now, we have a task facing the impossible, inconceivable. Which in fact is easier said than done **but** , **us** , being here, as Emissaries of the Gods, should per se be considered impossible and inconceivable. Therefore, to update the fable's moral I'll add a complement to it. Before that, I need the help of Fergus (and Dionysus) in bringing 46 glasses of wine plus 2 with grape juice for the two pregnant ladies over there, please…" and he winks at Jasmine and Emm.

"Thank you, Fergus. Now, my dear, the complement for the fable moral comes with a proposal for an appetizing toast: 

_With love, union, creativity and openness for the inconceivable it's difficult but feasible to turn the impossible possible._

To the Victory my Friends! Cheers!! _"_

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Lowland, Tiana and Naveen's palace

As members of the first working group that concluded their activities and reached their goals, and after receiving from Hera the ambrosia seeds with culinary notes and observations, Naveen and Tiana are back to their palace, the main young adults' shelter of the Enchanted Lowland. Tiana has already called and has been promptly answered by both Grannies, Johanna, and other cooks and chefs from all realms. As soon as they arrived they were all directed to the palace kitchen, which is equipped with all sorts of utensils, ovens, stoves and accessories in a large, modern facility. After the most formal introductions, everyone is already relaxed, discussing their work based on the guidelines, given by the gods, to prepare variations on the original Nectar of Ambrosia. 

"The ingredients are not exactly the same and the doses are not precisely defined - we will have to improvise with creativity." Tiana shares her concerns, feeling that they all have more doubts than certainties. "I guess that to be a source of immortality the fruit, ambrosia, must be combined with the other ingredients with accuracy, following exactly the same gods' procedure to produce their nectar of ambrosia. Therefore, we should not expect to develop a new source of immortality tonight. Besides, Hera suggested that we could keep some seeds to plant and cultivate the trees for a future use. We have 26 seeds but I’m not sure about how they will adapt to our lands. I think the best thing to do is send them to the Ministry of Agriculture, except for the ones we will use today. Our agronomists could study and adapt the seeds to acclimate in different regions. Let's say they set aside one per Enchanted Land. Then they could be tested in humid climates - here, Lowland, and also the Lakes and the Sacred Fairy Valey; in a drier climate - Dryland; in the coast - Seashore; in cooler regions - Highland, Wonderland and Mountains; in forest areas - Enchanted Forest, Goldenland and Enchanted Archipelago; in the Countryside and even in the seabed - Enchanted Sea. That would leave us with 13 seeds to perhaps toast, grind and mix into the meals we are going to prepare tonight. She expects us to cook for the gods a few special meals that will invigorate them, since they are still feeling weak. That said, let's operate our _Magic_ \- sort of, my friends!"

"Water and honey seems to be major problems, since the original formula depends on a specific Fountain, now dried, and a specific honey produced from the ambrosia flower, but we should try the spring fountains of the Enchanted Mountains," Ian, Chef of Arendelle's Castle, suggests, "they are the purest. Although, in general, we are quite fortunate here in the United Realms, with the quality of water and soil for growing grains, vegetables and roots, inclusive for extracting sugar from them..."

"Our wildflower honey is excellent, our fields blooming and our bees provide a high quality honey" Rose, from the Enchanted Countryside reminds them, “as a consequence, the jellies produced in our region with this honey are famous for their striking taste - they are not overly sweet and preserve the properties of the blossoms." 

"You have just reminded me that Ambrosia, for us from the original Enchanted Forest - I guess both Wish and non-Wish," Johanna explains, "is a yummy dessert prepared with 1 liter of milk, 2 cups of sugar, 6 cloves, 1 cinnamon stick, 1 lemon and 4 eggs. In a high pan with milk, sugar, cloves and cinnamon (if you do not want such an aromatic combination you can reduce the amount of cloves to 2 units), we stir and wait for boiling. Then, when boiling, we keep on fire for about 5 minutes. We then turn off the heat, add the lemon juice and go back to stir, waiting, for about 10 minutes, to whittle well. Then we beat the eggs in a jar and add them to the mixture. We mix for a while - and quickly so that the eggs get involved in the mixture without cooking. We turn the heat back on and set it on low-medium heat, never on high heat as it will evaporate a lot of liquid and you may run out of syrup. We stir from time to time very gently, always from the outside in and let it cook until a desired light brown color - all this time will take about 30 minutes. Finally, we turn off the heat and wait for it to cool because it is served cold: simply d-e-l-i-c-i-o-u-s..." and she shakes her head closing her eyes dreamily.

…

It went unnoticed but for the masters of the realms the meeting gradually evolved into a very pleasant night where recipes, tricks and little secrets (" _very important_!") could be exchanged in an atmosphere of camaraderie and joy while they cooked their delicious offers to the Olympians. The original recipe, with the basics to prepare the nectar of ambrosia, seemed to their accurate palate as somewhat excessively bitter and was slowly transformed into a delicacy... "this one worthy of the gods. It may not have become an elixir of youth or immortality but it's an elixir of happiness and love," Granny promises. 

After a few hours, the palace's kitchen turned into a radiating stage, not only of tempting culinary aromas, but especially of much love and good humor.

"Marian/Hera's proposal may have always been this, to promote our fellowship, our unity, strengthening our bonds of friendship…" Tiana finally realizes, "because the gods have known how to cook their nectar for millennia, not they would need us to figure out a new magic formula. But they need us as Love generators - the most powerful magic that exists. And what can be more efficient for spreading love than cooking with love? The noticeable result is immediate!"

"For those who eat and those who cook!" Wish Granny agrees, shaking her body with laughter.

"We should therefore continue to promote these gatherings, there are so many recipes of Arabic cuisine that I'd love to share with you and, in return, learn the cuisines of your regions ..." Samara, from the Enchanted Dryland suggests.

"Sure!!" Marcel, from the Enchanted Seashore agrees, "you need to taste so many delicious seafood such as coconut milk soaked rice with shellfish and mussels - one of my specialties."

"Exchanging our recipes and promoting these meetings would encourage tourism by opening restaurants..." Tiana begins to imagine and suddenly she realizes the precious treasure they have at their hands: "we could promote regional, itinerant meetings - every season in a region, something like the United Realms Itinerant Culinary Fare!!"

"This is what I call progress!" Granny applauds. "We've made a great deal of progress tonight, my friends, a wonderful way to help the gods and ourselves. Soon we will be teleported to our places and will sleep with the certainty of having accomplished our task and with a renewed hope. You know what? I'm feeling more optimistic now - still apprehensive because the obstacles are still to be overcome, but we've made progress in the right direction and that leaves me cautiously optimistic!!"

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Wonderland, Wish Aurora and Wish Phillip's castle

_“This place is missing its life and I’m missing my little brother and… where is Drizella?”_

With the body completely covered with a rubberized fabric, especially the hands - protected by gloves developed by Jiao-long to insulate the hands without detracting from their tactile sense, and a veiled head cap, isolating his face like an ethereal mask, Wish Pinocchio walks toward the mismatched furniture - an armchair and a sofa, placed in the center of the once grand ballroom, now a huge empty hall, the only hall in the castle where hundreds of hibernating clones are not stacked— “ _340,000 soulless clones according to my demographic counting, my ‘census’...”_ he chuckles with his own sarcasm _, “How should we refer to them? As dead? Alive? Undead? Zombies?”_ He wonders. _“Alive, no, definitely not alive. Hibernating without being alive, perhaps… soulless fetuses, perhaps, waiting for a birth that, I hope, will never occur…_ ”

...

After the unification of the kingdoms, W. Aurora and W. Phillip joined their non-Wish twins and together rule the Enchanted Wonderland. Since the original Wonderland castle became the seat of government, Wish Aurora and Wish Phillip’s Castle could undergo renovation to potentially host four newly created Ministries: Adventure Tourism, Health, Industry & Commerce and Justice. Aurora and Phillip’s Castle was also under renovation to become one of the university campuses, planned to concentrate Faculties focused on biological sciences: Medicine, Veterinary, Biology and Agronomy. Like almost all kings and queens, the four monarchs, their children and grandchildren have chosen to move to more modern buildings - large and comfortable houses incorporating the Land without Magic architectural styles. 

The renovation was about to begin when the castle was occupied by thousands of hibernating clones, all huddled, side by side and arranged in a cartesian matrix of lines and columns, like puppets of a giant toy factory, in large spaces illuminated by large windows. The resultant was the castle’s closure and isolation. As with all large clone shelters, beyond the protective spell that insulates the buildings, vigilant volunteers take turns to make sure that no living being enters (or exits) the shelters without official authorization and, of course, that no living being has any skin contact with the clones. W. Pinocchio and Drizella Tremaine (originally from the 2nd Enchanted Forest) are the two guardians of this Enchanted Wonderland forbidden castle.

…

Pinocchio's reverie daydreaming with his brother, August Pinocchio Gepetto, probably having a good time at Arendelle's Teens Shelter, is interrupted by the booming rhythmic sound of Drizella's sneakers.

“Dreaming about your brother again?” Drizella guesses, approaching and sitting on the couch next to the armchair where _Wishpin_ , as she calls him, is already sit. “Man… my kingdom for being able to take off this rubber suit and this veiled mask,” she complains stretching her legs in the air.

“Yeah… I was dreaming of my little brother…”

“The only time I saw him he didn’t look so _little_...” Drizella teases. "How old is him?"

“Eighteen…” Pinocchio answers. “He would be my age, 46, if it weren't for the comings and goings. You know, when he was 36, the Blue Fairy made him a boy again and he started counting again.”

“You are 46? You don't look at this age... I'd give you about 38-40 at most,” Drizella comments.

"The skin is good, you know, sourced from the noblest mahogany!!" he smiles, at his little joke.

“This is a good one… and you know what? I miss my sister, Anastasia, too. I hope she and August are having more fun than us. Interesting coincidence that they went to the same shelter, isn't it? Think about, she and I live in the Enchanted Mountains, for her Arandelle would be a natural destination, but for your brother, living in Storybrooke... a random and fortunate coincidence, I guess, because look at us, the older brothers, also together as Guardians of the Forbidden Castle!” She shrugs.

"August asked to go to Arendelle, not sure why, though, maybe to meet his new friends from the Summer School. You tell me, how old is she?" He asks. 

"16," she replies, "after the Time magic we have been subjected to, today I am 16 years older than her." Drizella explains. She remains thoughtful for a moment but suddenly, as if illuminated by an inspiration, she looks at the ceiling, mentally calculating the height for a magic pass, and makes it appear above their heads, suspended by four wooden link chains: a long mobile with four wooden hearts. "To decorate the ballroom..." she smiles shyly at him, "two for me and my sister and two for you and your brother," she explains to her _Wishpin_ , and he responds squinting at her with a smile on his lips.

“Time-magic-art-heart... and their mysteries!” he whispers, admiring in awe the art-work of the four wood shaped hearts hanging over their heads. 

“You know what, Drizella, we could both enjoy our time here, at this lifeless Shelter, better than just talking and… hey, don't look at me like that, even with a mask I can see your look from here! I was going to suggest that we could pass and enjoy the time respectfully playing a game!” He smiles shyly at her, not sure if she will note his shyness and blushing cheeks behind his veil. “I meant we could spend our time, for example, reading a book together, opening it randomly and seeing what it says. Could you ah, with one of those puffs of yours, could you conjure a book randomly?”

“I think so, and your suggestion is good, I can read to you and you read to me, the echo of our voices in this huge ballroom could fill the empty space. I'm going to draw a book at Arandelle's library and bring it here, but the theme of the book I'll pick, okay? How about… Time? I'm going to mentalise a book about Time, but without specifying any other details, giving a chance to the unknown.” Closing her eyes, she reaches out and a book appears on her lap. Opening it randomly she smiles as she reads the first lines.

“Right,” she pauses, breaths, “here I go,” and starts to read out loud.

**“Time! How often do we come across the problem of time? We would like more time to do more things! How much do we dream of a happy future? We dream of meeting the person of our dreams, we aim for whatever brings us happiness... in the future! Or how many times do we find ourselves mourning the past, remembering our unhappiness, when our hearts were broken, when we were beaten, abandoned, or found ourselves thinking of things we should have done, but not done?**

**Chronological time is an invention of consciousness, our ego. Our mind is able to move through the past and the future. And what's worse, we constantly live in them. We are rarely in the present. For the ego, the present moment hardly exists. Only the past and the future are considered important. This total reversal of truth explains why, for the ego, the mind has no function. The ego is always concerned with keeping the past alive, because it thinks that without it we would be nobody. And it projects itself into the future to ensure its continued survival and to seek some kind of escape or satisfaction beyond.**

**We use to say: One day, when this or that happens, I'll be fine, happy, in peace. Even when the ego seems to be preoccupied with the present, it is not the present it sees because it builds a completely distorted picture from the past. Or it reduces the present to a means to the desired end, an end that always consists of a future designed by the mind. Watch your mind and you will see that this is how it works.** ”

“Wow…” he replies delighted with the text she has read and how meaningful it was for both of them. “Now it’s my turn,” he says, picking up the book to also open it randomly. 

“Let’s see what I’m going to bring for us, you and me. I’ll concentrate on something meaningful to the both of us in our here and now.” He then closes his eyes and opens the book.

**“In the unconscious there is the relativity of space and time.The unconscious "protects" us, which allows us to walk on the street while talking on the cell phone and thinking about what we are going to eat for dinner, without being run over. How many times have we been walking and thinking about life when we miraculously reached our destination without knowing exactly how? This is because the unconscious is in the present!**

**We humans with our ego live in a state of nostalgia and numbness. We long for maternal depth, for the nurturing breast, and constantly flee from the present. And we often do this by anesthetizing ourselves with drugs, food, sex, games, and over shopping. Now we live thinking of the past, or we long for a miraculous future. We try to conserve childhood and eternal youth, and run away from life. But this only happens in the present moment. And the reality is that we will languish. White hair will appear, the skin will wrinkle.**

**We deny libido the flow of life when we deny the inevitable stages of life. Maturing in our present society is a big problem as we deny death. The escape from life does not free us from the law of aging and death. That is why psychic illnesses such as depression and chronic anxiety now reach alarming numbers.**

**The danger of ignoring the unconscious lies in the invasion. The invasion of the unconscious becomes a real danger for conscious when it is unable to comprehensively capture and integrate the contents brought in. The contents that then invade the conscious represent, in an archetypal way, what the conscious should have experienced. What the unconscious wants is for us to live in the present, as life presents itself, thus diminishing expectations and frustrations. The transmutation of reality lies in accepting it and being lived to its fullest. This is the sacrifice that must be made!”** [[ref](https://www.google.com/amp/s/www.psychologytoday.com/us/blog/focus-forgiveness/201307/conscious-the-unconscious%3famp)]

…

Drizella and Wishpin’s reading game caused their boredom to turn into a vivid interest in enjoying each other's company. They were so immersed in their little bubble that the light striking in the lateral of the _dance_ floor startled them like thunder. From the beam of light emerged two emissaries (Merlin and Alice), accompanied by Split Regina, Wish Robin, Alice, Robyn, Zelena and Chad, all properly protected with rubber clothing, gloves and masks.

“We are sorry to interrupt you,” Merlin addresses them, “but we came in a mission. First, let’s proceed with introductions and explanations…”

…

The visitors have been looking for Wish Robin's clone, indicated by a locator spell to be in this shelter but, after a few hours they are nearly done searching in all rooms of the castle when an excited feminine voice echoes from the east wing tower: "Guys!! I think I found him!!" Robyn screams and everybody runs to where she is.

"It's him," Split Regina confirms as a scared W. Robin experiences the weird feeling of meeting a replica of himself. "Careful over there, mate, please!" He begs, apprehensive, to Merlin as he flies over the matrix of inanimate bodies to pick his clone up.

"Under control here, I'm patronized by Hermes after all, don't worry," Merlin reassures him, raising a hand to show his gloves and pointing to small wings on his feet. Manipulating a rubber blanket to envelop the body, he finally manages to roll it around the hibernating clone and, carefully, with the help of Zelena and Chad, to place it in a mix of box and coffin, magically brought by Split Regina.

"Merlin," Alice, the Emissary, approaches him. "Leave the rest with us. Go ahead, I can sense your need to get a better closure to your long due unresolved and lost story. I'll assume from here, we have to take this body to Gideon's Lab, in his castle, and then, for now, wait."

Then, turning to Pinocchio and Drizella, she smiles sweetly and thanks them. "You two may go back to your reading game, it's doing good to your auras, I can see them shining despite the rubber isolation. Thank you and all the blessings to you. As we use to say, Light, Peace and Love!!" 

And with a gesture of Alice, all visitors disappear taking W. Robin's clone coffin with them. 

All, except Merlin. Circumspect, thoughtful, he smiles wistfully at the couple, noting the aura of enchantment at the discovery of new love illuminating them, in contrast to the shadows of his old lost love - dry seed of a long lost flower thrown on desert soil. But he will keep trying one _last_ time after another _last_ time. Sighing deeply, he closes his eyes and also disappears.

…

She feels as if her body is not exactly her body, it is a healthy body of a beautiful woman about 40 years old - which she figured out by touching and fumbling her own face, breasts and torso because she doesn't have a mirror. The cell is not cold and she decides to get naked, throwing her clothes in a corner. As much as she touches and massages her nipples and clit to distract herself from boredom it doesn't feel good, the mechanical movements don't fit, nothing matches with her personal sense of femininity and pleasure - there was a time, many hundreds of years ago, when she experienced the pleasure of loving and being loved… oh, she never forgot those multiple orgasms in the middlemist fields, his devotion, her murmurs in the climax of passion… " _But I don't care_ ," she bounces back from her daydream. " _I'm alive, I’ll adapt_." Nimue sits again on the bed, stretching her legs over the chair, observing the shape of her toenails.

"I'm bored! Life in this cell sucks!" She snorts, blowing the bangs that cover her forehead.

"The name Sherazade is a feminine name of Arabic origin meaning _world-freer…_ " Merlin's voice sounds like a lightning striking in Nimue's confinement, and she stands up in a flash as he appears, in flesh.

After the paralyzing shock, she reacts. "Well, well… what an honor! A noble visit right when I was thinking of you - have I just conjured you?!" She says with half sarcasm to hide her baffling palpitation. "I could use the _world-freer_ meaning to break free from this hell of a cell, want to give me a hand, Merlin, or... perhaps… anything bigger and more... appetizing?" She tries, on a seductive tone, licking her lips and reaching out to touch him, certifying that he is really in a physical body.

"Actually, I want to give you something but not what you are insinuating. It’ll come in the form of a few _aromatic_ words - and I'll be brief."

"Why so fast? Let's talk but don't waste your time giving me any advice - I have all the time and solitude of this isolated world but I won't listen to any advice, especially coming from you. Have a seat in the only chair of this humble cell, my Lord. It's not a palace, it doesn't have a door, or a window. I've seen better days, but it's what I have to offer, besides my brand new, avid for sex and completely naked body, except for this damn bracelet…" and she sits back on her bed.

He accepts her offer to sit down. "Nimue," he sighs looking sadly into her eyes, the only entrance to reach her soul. "The bond that connects us is spiritual and eternal, you are my true love and I'm yours. For this reason, I came here - just to remind you that you are loved, unconditionally and for all eternity. I love you."

Merlin takes her hands, caressing them lightly before standing up, causing her to stand up too. Kissing her hand softly with closed eyes he vanishes gradually, leaving alone a torn Nimue holding a solitary middlemist in her small cubicle.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Seashore, Wish Eric's palace

On the third evening of the Emissaries on Earth, Wish Eric and Aquata (Ariel's sister and his lover who preferred a stable but unmarried union), walk with Ursula, Eric and Ariel on their palace.

“Our palaces are like mirrors,” Wish Eric explains to Ursula, “in fact, Eric and I planned to turn this one into the seat of our joint government, but it is too large for hosting just that then we decided to bring a few colleges of the United Realms University: Oceanography, Psychology, and Social & Political Sciences to this palace - the other palace will host Philosophy, Linguistics, History, Geography and Geology. Obviously, as you all know, the works were suspended so that the entire castles could be adapted to house the Enchanted Seashore’s children, here, and the Teens and Young adults in the other palace. For that, one of the main precautions was to ensure that the entire buildings were subjected to a complete sanitization, I guarantee that no insect can get in.”

“And yet,” Ursula continues, “two children were stung in the arms: one with a sting, the other with two stings. What did the team of doctors who evaluated the girls conclude?”

"Based on their appearance they are spider bites whose poison is not lethal - but they did run some tests to confirm." Aquata answers. "Dr. Whale came personally, accompanied by one fellow doctor and two nurses, ready to transport the girls if needed. But it was not necessary."

“The dreams were quite clear, the bites suggest some type of betrayal,” Wish Eric reminds them, “and, as recommended, we are now waiting for the arrival of Archie, Jiminy, Fa, Ruth, Aesop and Ingrid, quite a team of experts, to deal with the implications. The rebel souls may be stopping our progress and, if that happens, the shelters must engage on psychoanalytic dynamics and therapeutics activities.”

“Yeah, I do remember the message,” Ursula wonders, “something like they must conduct the people to work on their own darkness and their inner wolf, suggesting a close bond with their instincts, a deep connection with their shadows.”

“Something like that. To be precise, I have the message printed, please follow me,” W. Eric takes them to his office.

...

“Here, it’s said, I quote: “ _We must not fear our own shadows, because the rebel souls want us to fear them and will try to push us. Even if the diabolic souls can't initially incarnate in the cloned bodies, if they find any unlocked telluric crossing points they may cross the barriers that separate the Underworld from the United Realms and stand between us like ghosts trying to psychologically destabilize us. Their goal is for us to die, they want us wild and crazy. They want our clones and they need us dead. Therefore, it is good for us if we notice in time to react a mark of bite in someone’s arm or hand - it will disappear when the person, or those directly related to the marked person, harmonize their inner self._ ”

“I’m thinking that these messages are too heavy for being related to two little girls. I may be wrong but maybe the bites are related to someone else, perhaps their parents... W. Eric, who are these girls? Who are their parents?”

“The girls, Mira and Beatrix, are cousins,” W. Eric answers picking up their files. “They are daughters of fraternal twins, Hansel and Gretel. Their partners and also the girls' parents are Agnes and Clemens. Does that ring any bells?”

“It does! Hansel and Gretel do ring all the bells!” Archie, coming out of a light beam together with the referred team of experts, announces.

…

Archie tells everybody, gathered on W. Eric’s office, the True North story, back when Storybrooke was still under Regina’s first curse and Hansel and Gretel were pre-teens helped by Emma Swan to find their father. He tells them how they were abused by the Evil Queen and the Blind Witch, in the Enchanted Forest, and how they lost their father because Regina didn’t help them in this sense. However, thanks to Emma, they finally found each other.

“Their story in the Enchanted Forest is extremely traumatic,” Ruth comments upon hearing the tragic events the two children lived there.

“Guys, sorry to interrupt you but I have important information. I was listening to Archie’s narrative and, at the same time I was in contact with Milah,” Ingrid cuts them. “She asks to update you with important information regarding the Blind Witch. According to Persephone, Hilda Braeburn - that’s the real name of the Blind Witch, who was killed by Hansel and Gretel to save their lives, is a recovering soul in the process of purifying herself from the multiple and terrible evils she has committed in her life. Perhaps it is important for therapists when working with the young parents that this fact is considered. Their victim, who was burned in the same wood oven where she used to cook children, is now a regenerating soul. It will take some time for her to be purified, because the crimes she has committed are horrible and innumerable, but the progress she has made is remarkable and the shadows which darkened her soul are gradually brightening.”

“Besides,” Aesop enters the conversation, “as I’m also in a telepathic chat with Liam, also in the Jolly Roger, he asked me to announce the identity of the four prisoners: Blackbeard, Wish Blackbeard, Wish Felix and Jaffar.”

“Jaffar?” Eric and Ariel ask at the same time. “I thought he was frozen…” Ariel declares.

“Not anymore, Liam will provide more details of their capture when he arrives,” Aesop confirms. “Now, let's move to the most important part that Liam is telling me, in real time, as he is with Milah and she is receiving more reports from the Underworld. Liam is asking us to be prepared for some terrible news regarding the Rebel Souls’s activities, he doesn’t want to spoil us too much, but says that he is about to port soon and will come straight away to tell us in person.”

“Let me update you,” Ruth says, closing her eyes, “Rumple, Belle, W. Snow and W. David are joining them in the Jolly, right now, to hear Milah’s news, it looks serious… and my guess is that it is related to the insect bites on the girls' arms.”

“I'm starting to get anxious,” Ursula says.

“Me too,” Ariel agrees.

"We are strong, Ariel and Ursula, do not panic neither underestimate our resilience," Ruth assures them, "it's not going to be stormy weather that will break us, I promise."

…

“Hello everyone!” Milah and Liam, hand in hand, finally appear in Wish Eric's office. "Sorry for the suspense and the delay, but the news from the Underworld required a prompt reaction and we are already on the way to counter attack," Milah warns. "As soon as we update you, we will send the prisoners to Agrabah. We just need to rest a little bit but tomorrow morning we will head to the Swan-Jones home, for an emergency meeting. Meanwhile, please I ask those who will work on psychotherapy in the shelters to organize and trigger a chain of therapeutic sessions in all shelters." 

"First, what we know," Liam begins to explain, "is still incomplete but, from the reports of Persephone, a few rebels were captured trying to escape from the dungeons to the surface of Underbrooke. Interrogated, they revealed that they haven't heard of Pan and Cruella for quite a while. Arthur sensed that they were lying or hiding information and forced them to answer by exposing them to intense light. To you this may seem very little, but to them it is practically unbearable torture because as they are very dark beings, when exposed to the radiation of a pure Light they hardly resist. Under this condition, one of them confessed: they were trying to reach a gateway that gives access to a recently found unblocked grid line crossing point. Apparently, thousands of souls have already escaped to Earth through it, probably Pan and Cruella included.”

Everyone breathes in sync, only then noticing that they were holding their breath, listening to the scary news.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Swan-Jones home

Preparing jars of juice, sandwiches, melted cheese, pancakes, coffee and hot chocolate with cinnamon, Killian and Emma work in sync, waiting for the arrival of a few Emissaries, Anna, Kristoff, Aladdin, David and Lancelot - Key and Emm have already arrived and are arranging the seats in the living room.

"That's not how I dreamed of coming back to our house," she mutters. "An extraordinary meeting wasn't in the pipeline anytime soon. What a bore… it seems the Pans and Cruellas definitely don't want to give us a break."

"At least we know that they don't rest either, love…"

At least we know that Hope is safe and well cared for, with Elsa, Missy and Luna… as well as Neal and Lucy, are safe, and the two Henrys, Cindy and Violet, and Alice and Robyn…"

"Big family and growing!" Killian chuckles.

"Needing help?" Emm and Key, entering the kitchen, ask.

"No, it's all right, thanks." Emma answers. "Everything is ready… _(ringtone)_ … is that your phone or mine?" She asks Key.

"Both, I guess," he answers, already picking his phone for reading the new message that makes him sigh. "It's from David reporting another bite, bloody hell. Five shelters already... The ghosts are spreading their wave of fear and the effect on me is that I'm starting to fear receiving a message." Noticing that Emm has just picked her phone, he turns to her. "And you, love, I hope you have not received another bad news..."

"Nah, not exactly... I configured mine to vibrate with notifications of the UR News portal but I think I will disable this feature because Sidney and his correspondents are working non stop, it seems. I'm impressed with how fast they are producing fresh news, practically in real time. The headliners now are: 

**Midas/Morpheus are proposing and teaching hypnosis techniques so that people are not so vulnerable to the** **_ghost stings_ ** **\- that's how they are calling those marks.**

**The Good Queen Regina recorded a statement to be broadcasted at lunch time reassuring people about the importance of taking part in the group therapies being conducted on shelters.**

**At DunBroch, the Theater Festival activities continue to reveal new talents for play-writing and acting in both comedy and drama.**

**Henry Mills, the Author, and the 14 Dwarves are now working in partnership with Blue & Wish Blue's teams of Fairies. **

In an interview, **Gideon reveals that he is optimistic after the preliminary results of his research, co-authored by his father and mother, and plans to publish a paper on the Journal of Selected Topics on Magic:** ** _A technique for disconnecting a clone-invasive soul bond_ **.

**The delicacies sent to the Olympus inhabitants by Ursula and king Triton, in the name of the team of chefs and cooks from all kingdoms, gathered in the Enchanted Lowland, were greatly appreciated and resulted in remarkable improvements in the health and mood of all Olympians, at the moment deadly and vulnerable to disease."**

"The UR News reporters are closer to the events as they happen.” Killian explains to Emm. “Sidney asked for permission and Regina authorized their access to the reports that we receive in real time, with the conditions that they will have to filter the more alarming ones to not spread panic and that they must follow the manual of good investigative journalism to avoid fake news, in other words, they must look for factual evidence and check with the sources and witnesses before publishing the news."

...

All meeting attendees have already arrived: Aunt Em, Belle, Liam, Milah, David, Lancelot, Aladdin, Anna, Kristoff and the two Killians and two Emmas.

…

"I still can't understand how the four outlaws ended up on Ariel Island, including Jaffar ... have you been able to find out what happened?" David asks Aladdin.

"Yes, it was easy to read the mind of Blackbeard and his twin, whereas W. Felix was more closed and as for Jaffar, a total block, we got nothing from him. But Jasmine and her mother, Sultana Farah, were persuasive enough to get into both Blackbeards' minds - my mother-in-law - or the goddess associated with her - was really efficient at mind reading," Aladdin explains. “So what happened was this: claiming that as pirates they would not subject themselves to being confined and as they are over 40 they were not required to go to the shelters, Blackbeard and Wish Blackbeard took refuge on the island where Queen Ariel's hut is located and where - as you know, she holds various artifacts and objects, including a ring - found by them - and that had belonged to Jaffar. Realizing, by the style of the jewel, its origin, they hid in the Jolly Roger's basements as the ship returned to the mainland. Then, from the port of Storybrooke they headed to Agrabah. In possession of the ring and using a locating spell stolen in my palace, they made it to the cave where the urn with frozen Jaffar was hidden. By that time, they met in a city alley a nearly 30 years old man, Wish Felix, also a fugitive from the shelters, who in the past lived with Wish Pan and learned various magic tricks. The three, with the ring and the urn, again hiding in the basements of the other Jolly Roger on the way back to the Enchanted Archipelago, went to Wish Neverland, where Wish Felix and Wish Pan used to hide their magic potions. Mixing everything and trying various combinations, they finally managed to revive Jaffar, albeit with the magical powers weakened by the herbal combination W. Felix used. Despite of that, Jaffar was strong enough to teleport the four of them to Ariel Island - and from there they planned to wait just long enough for Jaffar to fully recover, but the teleport was witnessed by an elderly couple who was walking along the beach. They reported what they saw and heard to Wish Neverland Governor W. Tiger Lily and that's how the Fairy managed to capture the four refugees.”

“What an epic story…” Emma comments. “I believe that out of it what matters to us all is that four people with the potential to betray us and further complicate our lives have been neutralized. Can anyone think of any other unfolding of this event?"

"I can do that!" “Aye, love, I can.” Key and Killian practically respond at the same time.

"Then elaborate on that, please," David asks them.

"Key, I think you should go first and tell them about Wish Felix, who is alive, and next let me talk about Felix, who is dead..." Killian asks his brother.

“Right,“ Key prepares to elaborate on his thoughts. “I’ve given a lot of thought to all the advice received about the not so encrypted dream messages, especially regarding accepting our sexuality, accepting within us our feminine and masculine sides, integrating them, loving them. I have really thought a lot about that. I'm not sure about Cruella's origins, but as for Pan and Wish Pan, as others have remembered, Killian and I are kind of experts, we know them well, we lived close to them and worked for them, we know their strengths and weaknesses. And I can say, as far as W. Pan is concerned, Wish Felix was his major weakness in a repressed homo-affective relationship sort of way. The two were inseparable and, apparently, not engaged in sex, but I wouldn't put my hand on the fire about that."

"Exactly the same perception of mine regarding Pan and Felix. In this case, more explicitly proved by the fact that Pan needed to sacrifice the heart of the being he loved most, namely Felix, in order to cast the dark curse." Killian adds.

“This is an extremely useful information, Younger brothers,” Liam winks at them, “and what about Cruella and Wish Cruella? Don’t you know anything regarding her past, her sexuality, her life before coming to Storybrooke? Milah and I do remember Cruella during the time we spent in Underbrooke, a total waste of human material, as far as I can remember...”

“As far as I know,” Emma responds, “Wish Cruella exists because she was in the Enchanted Forest when the duplication of worlds occurred, but never came to Storybrooke before, she is in the United Realms because of its creation, therefore I’m not sure what she has been up to. Now, about their background, we only know what is written in the book, the Author’s book, where the magic quill registers the stories.”

“What is written in there?” Anna asks, curious.

“Let’s see,” Emma brings the book with magic and searches for Cruella’s chapter. “Here… I’ll read out loud the parts that can give us a clue on Cruella’s personality: 

**(...) Upon accepting the job of Author, Isaac's responsibility was to record tales in a storybook with the quill as the many previous Authors before him have done.**

**(...) in England, Isaac disguised himself as a newspaper reporter and interviewed Madeline, a famous dog trainer, hoping to get a good story from her.**

**(...) as Madeline became frustrated at his callous questions and kicked him out.**

**(...) When her daughter, Cruella, called to him from the window and promised a story if he let her out, Isaac used his quill and ink to teleport a key to her windowsill.**

**(...) he brought her to a nightclub. There, Cruella revealed she was been kept captive by her mother, who poisoned her three husbands. (...) she thanked him for the evening and kissed his cheek, which compelled him to tell her about the quill and ink's powers. Isaac proposed they run away together, (...) Before she could go with him, Cruella insisted on facing her mother alone.**

**(...) Madeline revealed to him that Cruella murdered her three husbands and she kept her daughter locked up to protect outsiders.**

**(...) Isaac realized she was right.**

**(...) He found Cruella sewing, and with immense satisfaction she recounted using her power to make her mother's dogs kill Madeline before butchering the dogs to make her new coat. Realizing she used him, Isaac made a grab for the quill and some paper. As Cruella wrestled away the ink, it spilled on her face and hair, turning it black and white.**

**(...) Before she could fire her gun at him, Isaac cancelled it out by writing, with the quill's ink that she no longer could kill anyone ever again. As he left unharmed, she yelled that they were not finished.** [[ref](https://onceuponatime.fandom.com/wiki/Isaac_Heller)]”

…

“What is this man's current whereabouts? What is his full name? Is he alive?” Emm inquires.

“As far as I know, Isaac Heller went to New York…” David answers thoughtful, “He was arrested and locked in the psychiatric ward of Storybrooke Hospital but in exchange for an information that Regina needed to help Henry, the new Author, he left for New York, and after that, as far as I know, we didn't hear from him anymore."

Aunt Em, who had not yet manifested, only observed the others, finally speaks. "Cruella - and obviously her counterpart, Wish Cruella, are, in fact, a case of pure evil - the absence of absolute goodness. But let me tell you something before we start to discuss our tactics and strategies, and I ask you to not be too shocked with what I’m going to say: the obvious fact is that good and evil are opposites, now the not so obvious corollary is that the reality of one requires the reality of the other. If there were not evil then there could not be good, and vice versa, one has no meaning without the other. The same could be said of other pairs of opposites, light and dark, heat and cold, life and death, and so on.”

Upon hearing Em, Belle also says, “adding to that and, similarly - this is me, Belle, speaking, more than Ares but he agrees with me - from the human perspective, which is all we have, we tend to associate the divine to good but… the One, the Good is an all encompassing creative force of everything, a synthesis of opposites. Everything emanates ultimately from the One. That means the good, the bad, the ugly, and the beautiful.”

“What does this mean?” Killian asks, outraged. “Does it mean that it is okay for us to be bad? No, it does not! Just because evil belongs to the One and belongs to us does not mean that evil is not evil.”

“You are right. It means,” Belle continues, “that if we don't recognize evil in ourselves and we see it only outside of us, then we feel righteous and justified in trying to stamp it out by whatever means like holy wars and inquisitions and executions and in the process we have become evil without even knowing it. It means that if we don't recognize the reality of evil in the world at all we are creating a very dangerous situation, the thing turning into its opposite, with such horrors as holocaust or annihilation.”

“And what if we do recognize the evil side of our nature?” Emm questions. “Does that put us ahead of the game?”

“Not much, I'm afraid.” Em answers blending Athena's refined wisdom with Aunt Em's equally wise humility in an impressive combination. “Here is where the devil plays one of the most clever tacks and we are here to discuss how we are going to win this game, by being more clever. DeVille’s tacks - and I ask you to attempt to her name, comes with the idea that by holding the tension of opposites in consciousness we allow for the appearance of a third thing, something new, that takes us out of the bind we are in and moves us to another level: which means, we transcend the opposites. Key Jones has just said the formula: acknowledging the evil within, working hard to integrate the shadow side of our nature will place us in a position to transcend the problem of the opposites of good and evil. Of course that's a good thing, and there's the rub.”

“What's to stop us from doing whatever we want or need?” Key asks, starting to become impatient. 

“Let me tell you, Killian, and here is Athena speaking. There's no real way out of the problem of evil, or we could better say the dilemma of good and evil, in this life, I'm afraid. The distressing struggle of integrating the shadow side of ourselves, of wrestling with the dark angel within, is ongoing and never ending for those who are willing to take it on.” 

“Man, I’m going to be depressed very soon.” Anna sighs.

“But you shouldn’t be,” Milah compassionately consoles her. “Look, we are just saying that the battlefield of choice is within ourselves and that the enemy is evil. What we are also saying is that to defeat Evil is not our goal, here, because we were trapped in the duality and there is no way for us, now, to get out of it. And that applies to everyone, in every sense and dimension, mortal and immortal beings somehow connected to planet Earth. This is the rule for our planet, the stage we are in, no matter if on the ground, underground, or heaven. Is there more than that? Sure. We are here, on Earth, to improve, to evolve to superior spheres. Now, back to our present problem, before having clarified the scope of our battle, we are ready to talk about the battle we are going to win, despite knowing that this is our battle within a war that will not end after this battle ends.”

“And we are going to win it,” Liam assures them, “as predicted by the Oracles - I’ve yet to see them fail.”

“I’m feeling **so much** better now…” Anna mutters with a bit of sarcasm and Kristoff hugs her.

…

After drinking the refreshing juices previously prepared by Killian and Emma, they are more relaxed from the initial stress and more pragmatic discussions have finally started.

“I brought the four enchanted runes to be used only by those who have to cross the underground labyrinth of canals towards Wish Rumple’s castle. They will be important to translate the position of their holders into a map of the upper ground. As you know, only for those who carry the runes the map will draw the path, for others, the path will remain a scrambled mesh. I guess the question here is, who will go, considering that we only have four runes?” Kristoff asks.

“The Emissaries are immortal, therefore they don’t need the runes and they will be able to sense the path, that means that there might be more than four people.” Belle reminds them.

“Before thinking on this canal little tour,” David warns, “we still need to figure out from which crossing point have the souls come to the ground.”

“About that, David," Killian explains, "Nemo, Key and I have been talking, and after checking on Nemo’s grid line maps, we think we got the answer to this question: there is a crossing point in Wish Rumple’s castle courtyard and probably this discovery must have been an icing on the cake for them. Can you imagine? a passageway linking the Underworld and the wolf's den?”

“This makes sense,” Lancelot agrees. “And what would be the implications of that considering that we still cannot block the passage from upper ground?”

“This means we need to block the other end…” Milah intervenes. “In the Underworld. Arthur seems to be figuring that out too, it seems there won’t be an open door downstairs anymore.”

“Oh, finally the first good news of the morning of this Day 4!” Anna exclaims rubbing her hands excitedly.

“So, back on track,” Kristoff resumes the original point. “Who is going to cross the underground?”

“I think I know who are the best candidates to go, but I will conduct you on my line of reasoning and you will analyze it and see if you agree with me. So, before answering your question, Kristoff, we have to ask ourselves a few other questions,” Em argues. “The first one: now that Pan and Cruella are on the upper ground, still without bodies, what might they be planning to do? The second question: Where are the clones of Wish Pan and Wish Cruella? Third question: Now that the four leaders of the Rebellion are together, what are they going to do? We do know that Morpheus and his brothers tried to induce in their diabolic minds, as nightmares, the idea of betraying each other, but that didn’t work because they figured out the trick in time to avoid it.” 

“Let’s play your game, Em/Athena.” Killian starts. “Starting from: what are they planning to do. We know, according to Wish Rumple, that their main goal is to cross a portal do Olympus and cast the cloning curse there, to kill the mortal gods and just then to restore the connection between the Fountains and to resurrect the Ambrosia tree - they plan to have immortal bodies. What is the best way for them to cross the portal to Olympus?”

“In physical bodies.” Key gets the line of thoughts and continues. “But we have, concerning the four leaders of the Rebellion, two souls still without a body. They will have to find two clones for them and they won’t kill Wish Pan and Wish Cruella because they have proved that this kind of trick, tried by Morpheus, doesn’t work with them.”

“They might have worked with books similar to the ones Rumple, Gideon and I worked all night, I practically came straight from there to here.” Belle picks up the line. “It was a night of reminiscence for the three of us regarding Gideon's youth lived in the castle, surrounded by books and formulas and magic. With our guidance, Gideon has made significant progress toward separating and disconnecting the invading souls from the clones, as well as disconnecting the clones from their corresponding bodies. Our enemies are in a replica of Rumple’s castle, where Wish Belle lived, and her books might be the same as mine - they have free access to them.”

“This means that they are also able to make the same progress as you…” Emma realizes.

“This means that you are thinking that the clones of Wish Pan and Wish Cruella are in Wish Rumple’s castle?” Emm wonders.

“Exactly,” Lancelot starts to conclude, “I believe you made a point, Emm.”

“Yeah… As predicted by the prophecy: two Pans and the two Cruellas in physical bodies.” David gets to the conclusion.

“And this means that we might have just defined who will be the four people to hold the runes and cross the underground maze of rivers.” Em smiles.

“I’ll go with you,” Liam turns to his brothers and sisters-in-law with firmness.

“I’m going too.” Milah offers, resolute.

“There we have it: our champ team of 6 brave warriors. We have yet to discuss, feel the energies and decide about when the canals will be crossed, but we know who will go. The prophecy only defined the (2x2) couples battle format. We are free to set the whole combat configuration up. This way, the extra 2 warriors will be responsible for unblocking the Fortress magic isolation. Once unblocked, our entire army will be able to get in with a powerful reinforcement. We have the fourth day, today, to plan details of our attack but let me tell you, my dears, I'm happy to be by your side, the Winner side.” Aunt Em, being Aunt Em, looks affectionately at Killian, Emma, Key, Emm, Liam and Milah.

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	17. 8x17: Wild Is The Wind

**_“The individual inwardly cultivated feelings of helplessness and loneliness, for he lost touch with his more human dimension, failed to broaden his virtues, and thus became unable to interact with the same essential aspects of other people. It is this process that he calls social alienation, hidden behind one's personas, yet capable of exerting a sinister impact on Humanity. At the same time that man advances materially, he moves further and further from other beings. Thus, the longed-for freedom becomes a frightening trap from which he tries to escape through the conquest of financial resources and the war for power, through absolute passivity towards authoritarianism, or through the path of social conformism. Thus, man can pretend to own something, or to own someone, for in this way he feels that he is not alone. The psychoanalyst believes that acceptance of the other and his inner treasure, the practice of solidarity and working together, the exercise of brotherhood and the institution of social comfort can offer humanity a viable way out of this tragic situation created by man himself.”_ **

(based on Erich Fromm’s Fear of Freedom)

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Arendelle

The saying _‘You are not alone’_ has never been so well applied to what Killian, Emma, Key, Emm, Liam and Milah are experiencing. Nested in a warm and friendly environment, to where they headed after the early morning meeting, they prepare to cross the underground rivers in an atmosphere filled with Love. 

In fact, a large group is gathered in the still private hall of Arendelle's Shelter, at Elsa's palace, sharing knowledge and bringing emotional comfort to the six bearers of Light, Peace and Love in the upcoming fight: one grandmother - Ruth; six parents - Wish Snow, Wish David, Snow, David, Alice and Wish Brennan; three brothers - Senior, Junior and Neal; two sisters-in-law - Wish Regina and Wish Ariel; two sons - Henry and Wish Henry; three daughters-in-law - Cindy, Violet and Robyn, two daughters - Alice and Hope; one granddaughter - Lucy; and lots of friends with their closed ones - Elsa, Gideon, Anna, Kristoff, Ingrid, Merlin, Belle, Rumple, Nemo, Ursula, Archie, Lily, Aunt Em, Dorothy, Gepetto, Granny, Red, Wish Granny, Wish Red, Wish Mulan, Blue, Wish Blue and… Luna and Missy.

...

"This - the company of people pulsating and radiating the purest love energy - is the most powerful _preparation_ and support you could receive, my dear," Wish Snow explains, combing her daughter's golden hair.

Wish David, watching them from a sofa, smiles, impacted by the scene. "We've been watching you Emma, we've been loving you from afar, but being here, so close to you, being able to touch you again… it's such a privilege and honor, my little love... and knowing that you are pregnant with twins that just reminds me of my brother and I and… I-, oh Sweet Honey Pie, my dear Emma, this is so wonderful… I-..." He barely holds a sob before Emm reaches out to hug him, also crying. Circling them with her arms, Wish Snow struggles hard to speak, "its alright to cry, Charming and Emma, especially you, Emma, because of the hormones! Look, here is the plan: we do this now, we cry, while they haven't been born yet and we have time to cry because soon you and Killian, on Earth, and your father and I, in Heaven, will only have time to look after the two precious treasures. Never forget, dear daughter, that we will always find a way to send our spiritual protection to all of you." 

"Right, right, your Majesty, great plan - you are the Boss, my love," W. David composes himself before standing up to walk away, leaving them back to their mother-and-daughter moment.

...

As the hours advances, the rapport between everyone also progresses and so do the preparations for an event that nobody knows yet when will happen. "We will sense it," Aunt Em/Athena and W.Snow/Zeus keep repeating like a mantra, despite the anxiety felt by some. "Patience is a Virtue," explains Rumple, in vain, to Anna...

Mama Alice has taken both Emmas to a corner of the huge hall where they lie on large pillows on the floor to receive magnetic passes applied by the healing and regenerating magic of Apollo channeled by her. Snow and Wish Snow, encouraged by Alice, have joined her and are, under the Emissary's guidance, applying Reiki-like passes to their daughters. "The more the merrier," Alice explains to the two zealous mothers.

Relatively close to them, in another side room of the grand hall, Nemo, Merlin, Gideon and Liam work on both Killians' prosthesis so that their batteries will be able to recharge magically.

"After the battle, Little Brothers," Liam insists on teasing them but they decided to pretend they don't care - and deep down they don't, "I still want to work a little harder on these prosthesis - to make them even closer to the originals, you will feel, practically, as if your hands were back to where they should never have left..."

"The original hands have been preserved by magic, did you know that?" Gideon tells Liam. “One of them I already have in my lab, the other one I suppose is tucked away in Wish Rumple’s Castle, if you have time, take a look. "

"I will, I will... you know, having the original hands is much easier," Liam replies, excited about the possibility.

"You know Liam," Killian speaks thoughtfully, "as painful and hard as it has been, in perspective it may not be correct to say that our hands should not have been cut off. That's because losing them was instrumental in the narrative that brought us all here..."

"Aye," Key agrees. "And after so many centuries, so many Destiny crossroads, so much suffering, so many vows of vengeance and piracy precisely because of you and, later, because of our left hands and, most importantly, because of Milah, who would say, Older Brother, but here we are, witnessing the birth of love between you and Milah..." he winks at Killian and they both smile at how Liam blushes.

“We are truly happy for you both, Liam,” Killian then assures him patting his back. 

“You have no idea how much,” Key confirms thoughtful. “After all, now we see, it was indeed Milah's fate to find true love with a Jones, it's sort of a poetical irony, a plot twist written by the Fates…”

“I hope you are right Killian, and… Key,” Liam blushes even more, struggling a bit to admit his feelings, “she is really special - you knew that already, and beautiful, and passionate and... I hope especially for her you are right, she deserves eternal happiness and that came to her after finding Peace with her two Baelfires. But let me tell you, the _rest in peace_ concept does not imply that we won't evolve or that changes won't happen. Proving that, now there is this new development..." he sighs shyly, "she got close to a true love, that first time with you, but we all know how much it wasn't meant to be in the big picture. Now this time… though I must let you know that it's different, somehow, in comparison to when we fall in love on Earth... That is, despite our temporary physical bodies we are just souls, spirits, Milah and I. Of course, the essence of Love, in other words, True Love, would happen for us, something meant to be, whenever or wherever dimensional plan we might be, therefore what is happening between us is really true in a deep sense. But as souls, for us, falling in love now is more… subtle, serene, it's a deep calmness though quite intense and elevated on its own.” He finally opens up and ends up laughing with his brothers in a more relaxed way. 

Approaching them, Brennan, and the other Liams - Junior and Senior, complete the family team, as they continue with Gideon, Merlin and Nemo, to improve the prosthesis mechanisms, now impregnated with magic. 

"Hey Guys! I want to register this moment," Wish Ariel, self declared the photographer of the family, gets close to the group, taking pictures of the Joneses Men.

"Love is in the air…" turning his head slightly to whisper, Brennan confides to Nemo who smiles back and nods.

…

As Aunt Em and Belle intended, right after lunch, with the empathy brought by the loving environment, everyone is already openly discussing the strategies for Day 6 - without even realizing it, a tacit understanding has established that the fight between couples will take place within around 48 hours.

Hope circles from group to group, excitedly running with Missy in the huge hall where everyone is seated. Luna preferred to stay on Lucy's lap while she talks intently with her parents and Neal.

"We should ask for permission for Roland and Coralline to come here," Lucy argues, "because we were outlining an activity suggested by Aesop that could be attached to Em's orchestra alignment performance. We knew from the call for musicians in all realms that she planned to work on arranging a song and would do online rehearsals, at first, with the selected musicians - mostly young adults. Then we thought and talked about that and… we believe that preteens and teens could contribute with an act created and performed by us. We have had a lot of ideas and inspirations... "

"Yes," Neal confirms, "and I'm feeling a lot of inspiration here in the Enchanted Mountains, as if my magic is being bred by an ancestral energy related to this place - I mean, something coming from the land that has been here for ages. That is, before Arendelle moved here bringing its own ancestral energy to add to the one that already existed, something impregnated in deeper roots... I really need to talk to Blue and Gideon about this feeling of mine."

"So let's talk to Em about the preteens and teens’ activities and to David about the permits," Cindy suggests.

"And Daddy," Lucy turns to Henry. "I think we need your help with the texts we were researching on our Shelter. During a quick visit that King Fergus gave us, he suggested that we rehearse a sort of jester on top of a text. And Aesop suggested we look for a text like a metaphor for what we're living in. But what we have done so far is getting too long, we need to define the narrative and summarize the story better..."

"I'm available to help you," Henry strokes his daughter's hair. "Perhaps the magic pen can help, it is inspiring for writing summaries of complex narratives."

…

At the end of Day 4, more Emissaries and friends have joined the _party_ : summoned by Emm after having agreed to expand the Alignment Performance Program, Fergus, Aesop, Marian and Roland responded promptly, as well as Split Regina, Wish Robin and Coralline. In addition, at the requests of Gepetto and Roland - which resulted in an excellent contribution to the youth group - two members of the Arendelle Teens Shelter, August Pinocchio and Anastasia, also joined the creative group.

…

Having had dinner in the Shelter refectory, they are all back to _their_ Hall, organized in eight working teams: The Savior; The Aligner; The Survivors; The Canals’ Crossing; The First Battle; The Castle Unlocking; The Army Arrival; The Final Battle.

Indifferent, in a direct sense, to all activities, throughout the day Hope, Luna, and Missy have taken several naps on the cushions, placed especially for them in a quieter corner of the Grand Hall, alternating their naps with being extremely alert and awake. Mainly from their dreams they witnessed the unfolding of a memorable day in diverse conversations...

...

_"Emma," Marian got close to the trio formed by David, Snow and their daughter, "before Wish Snow comes to apply Zeus's passes on you - they will be important to enhance your lightning magic power - I want to offer you a piece of advice. Make maximum use of this friendly atmosphere surrounding you. As a Savior, you must work to internalize the feeling and energy of Family in a broad, all-encompassing sense: the Human Family where everyone is joined by the feeling of equality - equal rights and access to happiness, which explains your deep sense of Justice. Human Fraternity is the basis of your power as a Savior, my dear…"_

...

_"Henry," Hope called her brother. "Yeah, my little sister?" Henry bent to become at eye level with her._

_"Watch your Pen!!" She smiled, enigmatic, already running away._

_"What the hell?!" Henry asked, but soon got his answer, in the form of a fresh new riddle:_

_**"Through the Elders' drums, Freedom.** **  
****Through the Youngers' dreams, Legend.** **  
****Through the Moon, Wolf.** **  
****Through the Eyes, Soul."** _

_Smiling, Henry closed the book, searching for his daughter and her friends_. _Wish Red and Red, wearing their magic hoods but sensing the energies under their skins, also joined them._

…

_"Father, Mother," Gideon and Elsa approached Rumple and Belle already blushing before starting to speak. "You know that what Elsa and I are living is new but we feel it is true as in… a true love. So it is forever and, then… we wanted your formal blessing for our union before you go back to the Elysium Fields and…"_

_"We have just talked to my aunt, Ingrid, and she loved the idea," Elsa explained, also blushing. "We still need to figure out our living arrangements, even so our castles are relatively close but we have our duties and, you know how these things are, don't you?"_

_Smiling at their display of shyness, Belle smiled warmly with affection. "You two are so cute!! Of course we will bless you. Hopefully everything will happen as we believe they will but we have a war to win first. Let's focus on that!"_

_"Gideon, you mother is representing the god of War!! Would you be able to imagine greater irony than that?" And with Rumple's joke they all relaxed and ended up in a family hug_.

…

_"Killians," Emma called her pirate and his twin._

_"Aye, Swan."_

_"Archie has just made contact- he and Zorro are temporarily in charge of the Teleport Center, by the way, because Chynna and the Dragons are in a field trial experiment for capturing invasive souls. So, he wanted to notify that five elders, Shamans according to them, from the Land without Magic, have just arrived at the Dragons' Castle declaring they came to the United Realms after receiving a call for help from Mother Earth. Ah! They teleported themselves using their own magic and seem to be speaking the truth. Archie explained that he doesn't have any technical means for detecting a glamour spell or any other kind of magic trick, but he is good on human psyche and for him the five men are being honest. They know about the Aligner existence, apparently, because they asked about her whereabouts. Then, Archie has asked permission for giving them Arendelle's coordinates - they don't need assistance with the teleport."_

_"That's intriguing… Have you talked to your father, love?"_

_"Not yet, he is busy in a call to Agrabah but we have autonomy to decide..."_

_"I think we should grant them the free pass because here we have plenty of people able to detect any magic trick... you said they call themselves Shamans, don't you? I suspect they are coming for the Alignment Ceremony," Key proposed, already looking for his wife."_

...

_"I'm not an expert, this is more an Alice's - perhaps also Ruth's - thing," Ingrid explained to Anna and Kristoff as she touched Anna's belly, "but I'm sensing a little boy on the way…" she smiled at the joy in the new parents to be faces._

_"A boy!!" Kristoff exclaimed in awe._

_And the strong blond man lifted Anna's apparently fragile body and spun her around at the sound of her giggles. Suddenly realizing she was pregnant, he stopped her in the air and immediately set her back down with the care of the one who carries the most fragile Chinese porcelain._

_'I'm still myself, Kris," she composed herself, smiling, "I won't break..."_

_Merlin neared Anna and Kristoff's celebration exchanging glances with Ingrid, as if talking telepathically with her. "Love will always be victorious, my friend," Ingrid comforted him and, excusing themselves with Anna and Kristoff, the two walked away, continuing their silent conversation, arm in arm, leaving the young couple dreaming, enraptured by the prospect of parenting_.

_In the middle of their conversation, David and Milah approached Ingrid and Merlin with a message to Merlin sent by Lancelot, who was in charge of the Security in the prison where the revived clones were being kept. It all happened discreetly and quickly. Without alarming, with acknowledgment of just a few people and Emissaries, Merlin and Milah went away in two secret missions, promising to be back as soon as possible._

...

_"She is very excited about the theoretical advances that Gideon has made after Rumple and Belle showed him where they kept his notes and her books with studies on the separation body-soul." Split Regina and Wish Robin shared the news about Regina with Henry, Cindy and Wish Regina._

_"When did you visit her?" Cindy asked._

_"Today, right after lunch," W. Robin replied. "The doctor, Whale, has promised to discharge her tomorrow morning, "just one more night at the hospital," he said, "because I value my sanity and this woman will still drive me insane from insisting about going back to work!""_

_"Typical of my mom and you..." Henry whispered, smiling tenderly at Split Regina. "Cindy, she should stay with us, we'll find a way to host her. In both houses - ours and hers - there's a working shelter, but she needs us..."_

_"Sure, the rooms in the house are being used but our closet is so large that it can very well accommodate a single bed, a bedside table and a small desk without taking away our privacy, and our clothes can be stored in suitcases," Cindy agreed already thinking on practicalities, "it's better she stays with us even by the proximity to the hospital. I imagine Whale will want her heart to be returned to her chest there... not to mention that I have a feeling Operation B &S is about to be completed soon."_

_"With total success, I hope, Split Regina wished, looking at her daughter laughing with her friends.._.

…

_"And what are the two Captains Charming laughing about?" Liam and Milah, she already back from her mission, asked, approaching Killian, David, Key, and W. David._

_"Nothing in particular," David replied, "just remembering some of the adventures Killian and I have lived together, such as the time we followed a spell recipe!"_

_"Join us," Key invited them showing the rum flask."We have rum and room for two more!"_

…

_"After W. Blue presented Fa with a magic wand whose sole power is to transform Jiminy back into human form and then back into cricket, the two became impossible!" W. Red revealed._

_"Damn you, they didn't tell us anything..." Granny commented to W. Granny and Gepetto._

_"Ah…" W. Mulan smiled, "deep down they are shy. But watching them sunbathing on the porch with their eyes closed and holding hands as they sway on the porch swing is like looking at a beautiful painting…"_

...

_From the center of the circle, Emm, Fergus and Aesop instructed the attentive audience comprising Lucy, Neal, young Alice, Robyn, August, Anastasia, Wish Henry, Violet, Red and Wish Red about the rehearsals of which they will take part in the next day._

…

_"Killian, Key," W. Snow approached them, seizing their chance to be alone. "This is me, speaking as a mother, but also in the name of Zeus. It will be your nature, as Survivors... Poseidon, through Rumple, can explain to you in more detail how that works - talk to him about it later, if you feel the need of a better understanding of technatilities - but as I was saying, it will be up to you to survive and protect your wives. Yours is the defensive magic. Your wives have the more offensive magic, especially the Savior. The Aligner will stay behind because that's the natural order of their powers: one ensures Happy Endings/Beginnings and the other ensures Happy Livings. I have applied special magnetic passes to both which enhanced their lightning strikes - combined, acting together, they may be able to disintegrate souls just like Zeus' Crystal used to do. And Key, don't worry, the babies are totally safe and protected, surrounded by special spells. Your mother, and Apollo, have already made sure of that. So... you both will ensure that your Emmas survive the attacks that they will suffer."_

_"I see, but… Now, you try to see from our angle. We are practical beings, you know," Key argued and turned to Killian, "and as our mother uses to say, ours is a Mathematician's mind. But we are also experienced captains. That means that despite being able to dig into conceptual abstractions, we need to know how the concrete applications they are meant for will be implemented…"_

_"Exactly, precisely. In other precise and exact words, what do we have to do, more specifically? Please?" Killian then asked exasperated._

_"Always stay close to them. Your power lies in your intuition and it only manifests with full intensity in the Present. Therefore, neither Zeus nor any oracle is so powerful to anticipate your action. But know that you will know what to do, acting in perfect timing - this our Oracles have foreseen."_

_Both Killians nodded, circumspect._

...

At the end of the long day Elsa offered the palace for all to spend the night and they thought it would be good to accept the offer, remaining united for more hours in that same place - _"it will resemble a large camping area"_ , someone remembered. They were deciding where to spread more pillows and blankets across the floor when Midas/Morpheus and Farah/Demeter arrived sharing the news: they had sensed, in the Dream Realm and in the Vegetable Realm, the vibrations of strongly dark activities coming from not too far from where they are. Probably from Wish Rumple’s castle. 

“We suspect that the four villains have already managed to break the connection between Wish Pan and Wish Cruella and their clones, which allowed the souls of Pan and Cruella to incarnate in the clones,” Midas tells them, “which would be the only reasonable way to explain the extremely intense and unusual vibrations of highly distorted and perverted activities identified by Morpheus and his two brothers affecting and interfering in the Dreams Realm - with potential for disturbing everybody's sleep tonight, besides creating a negative vibration for the Animals, Vegetables and Mineral Kingdoms.”

"That makes sense, for them managing to break the connection" Rumple mumbles, "all they had to do was to find in Wish Rumple's castle the notes and books similar to mine and Belle's and develop their technique based on them."

“Well then, our response to that must be with stronger and more intense activities of Light, Peace and Love,” Ingrid says, discreetly winking at Ruth but her gesture did not escape the attentive _gossip supporters_ (as Henry had labeled them) Killian, Key, David and Cindy. Immediately after, Ingrid asks Elsa to call the string quartet musicians that, as Elsa and Emm had told her earlier that day, were housed in the palace’s shelter.

…

Short after Ingrid's suggestion… 

“Mommy, Daddy,” Hope, waking up from another nap, calls her parents, “I was with Luna and Missy flying over there, in the sky, and they asked to tell you that when the North Wind blows wide… no, that was not what they said, please, help me Daddy, It was not 'wide', so then what…?”

“Hmm... Would be wildly, my little pirate?” Killian tries to guess.

“Aye! that, Papa! when the North Wind blows wildly and the snow falls, then you, Mama, Uncle Key, Aunt Emm, Uncle Liam and Aunt Milah must go.”

“Very well", Rumple, approaches Hope turning to everyone watching the little girl while winking at her - she giggles.

“We have our clue, _Dearies_.” Many of those present stop what they were doing and look surprised after hearing the peculiar pronoun, once favored by the former Dark One. Rumple smiles sideways, pleased by the intended effect, that is, to draw everyone's attention. “Listen carefully, everyone, we know what we have to do, and right now, what we have to do is relax and… dance!” He then signalizes a command for the string quartet, already positioned high in the balcony, to play...

As the music sounds in the grand hall, everybody - old couples, new couples, old dancers, young dancers, in pairs, in a solo - starts to waltz, lulled by the harmonic and smooth vibrations. Blue and Wish Blue, morphing into little fairies, flutter around spreading pixie dust, and even Hope, Missy and Luna flutter giggling, barking and meowing through the air, spreading their happiness - it's not known if Luna and Missy are flying by their own magic or by Hope's magic, but the fact is that the Light, Love and Peace emanating from the hall full of dancers and couples who, as the song advances, play of switching pairs in a choreography marked by grace and lightness, neutralize and overcome the negative effects generated by the two diabolic couples mating wildly nearby, at Wish Rumple’s Castle.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Forest, Wish Evil Queen's Castle

While the main leaders were gathered in Arendelle, in one of the many fortresses isolated for hosting hibernating clones - 120 thousands in this case - the Shelter Guardians, Will Scarlet and his wife, Norah, spent the morning hearing weird noises and feeling goosebumps - despite the heating from all fireplaces and their bodies' isolation provided by the rubber clothes.

"Might be those Souls that crossed the path to Earth. I bet that, somehow, the shelter isolation had holes and they got in through them. Time to ask for help, Will, try to contact the Dragon…"

"Why him in particular, Norah?"

"Oir bha e gu math coibhneil nuair a bha e an seo agus a ’tabhann cuideachadh nam biodh feum againn air rud sam bith…" 

_(*Because he was very kind when he came here and offered help if we needed something…_ )

"Norah, chan eil e gu feum a bhith a ’bruidhinn mu dheidhinn Albannaich Gàidhlig - ma tha na fuaimean sin air an adhbhrachadh le taibhsean chan e an iomlaid cànain a chuireas an t-eagal orra." 

(* _Norah, it's no use talking in Gaelic scots - if these noises are really caused by ghosts it won't be the language change that will scare them off_.)

"Alright, alright, but call him, please, Will."

"That I'll do, then, luv…"

"I love you, Husband!" Norah sends him a kiss through her veil.

…

"What is that?" Asks Will to Maleficent, who flew there with Jiao-long, Chynna and Lily (leaving Zorro and Archie in charge of the Teleport Center) upon receiving Norah and Will's call for help .

"A device, kind of a magic trap developed by Chynna under her father's supervision as soon as the news regarding the souls invasions were confirmed. It hasn't been tested yet - so we are not sure about its efficacy. I'll skip the more technical details but It requires three dragons - flying counter clockwise in a circle holding these sonars emitting a frequency out of your spectral hearing range, and three people on the ground, holding the magic traps." 

"So you need our help at ground level," Will realizes.

"Exactly, and that's why Chynna came with us, to complete the triangle. If these devices work as expected, every time we need to use them we will have to make sure that there are at least three people available to operate the traps. And I guess we will need to use them a lot, given the number… they said that thousands of souls had escaped, remember?"

…

"Hold on tight! Whatever happens, don't undo the triangulation down there, open the lid of the box when we get to the top and only close it when we land back!!" Jiao-long shouts at Will, Chynna and Norah, positioned outside the castle in a triangle-shaped formation, as he Mal and Lily, already morphed into dragons, begin a low-flying spiraling upward to the tips of the castle spears, with the sonars slung around their necks.

...

"What is going on here?" Milah asks Norah, getting out of a ray of light and intending to enter the castle. 

"We're trying to trap the rebel souls that managed to enter the castle!" Chynna shouted, from one of the other three vertices, high enough to be heard by Milah.

"Oh, I see…" Milah/Persephone answers, looking at the three dragons in flight and figuring out their experiment. 

Shouting back she lets them know that she will enter with two people, about to arrive from Agrabah - "don't worry, we will be properly protected to avoid skin contact with the clones."

_She then explained that they would use a locating spell to find a specific clone but promised to work without disturbing their soul-trapping experiment. Next, she contacted Charom telepathically, asking him to hold on at the banks of the Styx and wait, with the soul he was about to bring to Earth, until receiving her green signal to continue._

_…_

_Running in parallel and without any major unforeseen events, both operations ended successfully. Taking advantage of Charom's arrival, Milah managed to coordinate with him and the Dragons a third operation: the return of all souls (captured by the new devices just tested and approved for use wherever necessary) to the Underworld, where Persephone and Arthur would make sure to keep them locked as prisoners._

_Finally, with Jiao-long's help, the localized clone was carefully transported to Gideon's lab, along with the two travelers that came from Agrabah. The two urns, brought by Charom, were taken there by Milah, Merlin and his companions: gradually, everyone and everything getting ready for the next day's "experiments"..._

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Tremaine-Mills home

A rainy dawn brought the need for changes, including the move of those who were gathered in Arendelle to their next destinations, united by the common goal but aware of the diversity of positionings and strategic actions. So after saying goodbye to Lucy and her friends, who followed Emm, Fergus, Aesop, Wish Red, Red, the five shamans and musicians of all realms to Westside Storybrooke, Henry Mills and Cinderella Tremaine returned home from where they would await Regina's arrival. 

Sitting in front of his laptop, Henry updates his diary, registering random thoughts he might use later in his next book, while Cindy, by his side, coordinates permits to transport a lot of people to Westside Storybrooke.

**_Henry Mills' Personal Log_ **

**"Day 5 of the Emissaries on Earth**

**We are waiting for her return from the hospital, my mother… the one who raised me in this same house where I live with my wife and daughter, this same house** **_created_ by** **her, then, dark magic, fruit of her own particular mess. And despite her messy mind, then, she managed to love me and raise me well perhaps because of what happened out of the bubble, where she tried so hard to keep me in, got out of her tight control and triggered what has always been meant to be...**

**From the perspective of Time, today I can understand how my True Believer nature played a leading role in my peculiar childhood - it saved me, ensured my sanity. When everything seemed confusing because the references around me were subjected to a Frozen Time and did not provide the support expected from a 'reference' supposed to guide the physical, psychological and emotional growth I was experiencing, my True Believer's nature came in my help and rescued me. Somehow I believed, somehow I knew that sooner or later it would all make sense, that I would have to wait and, when necessary, act. I was not able to rationalize this way, but I sensed deep down that there was a higher mechanism in motion, that the gears of Time were moving even when apparently broken (to everyone in Storybrooke except me), stopped by a dark curse that I wasn't, then, aware of.**

**Emotional references were the most confusing, on second thought, because despite living fake biographies and characters, the cursed people surrounding me, involuntary actors in a forced role-play where their true identity was subtracted - except for my mother, of course - preserved in some sleeping corner of their mind and heart the essence of what they never ceased to be. The most ironic thing was that I relived the story with shifted roles where my Lucy, another True Believer, was the one aware of a parallel reality subtracting our true lives - except for the two Belfrays and Goethel, initially. My grandpa Rumple was always quick to 'awake' from the curses, though...**

**But back to my childhood, my step mother, Regina, did love me in the best way she could, I knew she cared about me and, sometimes, with display of tenderness, but she was not an adept of affectionate words - I came to know them when I got old enough to go to School and attended Mary Margareth's classes: that was when the gears really started to incipiently be prepared to move. With her I learned to use the emotional language as a way of expressing feelings and emotions, as well as being a channel of connection with other people. I learned that, on many occasions, to understand each other in interpersonal relationships is sufficient an expression of affection, emotional, feeling or, in other words, showing what we have inside. My grandmother introduced me to the world of affections and to** **_The Book…_ ** **"**

 **"** Have you listened to any word of my question?" Cindy smiles at him.

"Ah!? Oh, no… Sorry… I was too concentrated. Could you repeat it, please?"

"I asked at what time the Ceremony will start. People are asking..."

"Ah… I'm not sure and I guess nobody is, yet. I know I will join the rehearsals, taking the two Grannies with me, after lunch. I guess it will be around 9:00 pm. From a technical point of view, Nemo and the Dragon need the whole day to instal special repeaters in the telecom towers, replacing the ones in operation throughout the entire United Realms and also distribute new big screens in all shelters. For this task, helping Lily and Mal, Phileas Fogg and Passepartout will provide aerial support piloting their two airships, while Killian and Key will provide maritime and river support piloting their two Jolly Rogers. Not to mention that Red and W. Red will need the whole day to gather their pack and only then they will define their best timing - they need a specific Full Moon timing. And, of course, the artists and production staff will need hours of rehearsal…"

"Oh, I see, I will answer with a generic _around 9:00pm_ then. Thanks, my love, go back to your log..."

"You're always welcome, Honey."

…

Sighing slowly, Henry reads the last paragraphs before continuing...

 **"Deep down, when she was alone with me at home, my mother expressed her affection behind her façade, her persona, her** **_Storybrooke Mayor_ ** **profile** **_,_ ** **hiding her other persona, her** **_Evil Queen_ ** **mask. That is, if we define** **_affection_ ** **as all expressions that show the other how we feel when we are together, but also far away, or the desires we have for that other - she showed that to me.**

**However, no doubt that as a kid I have not been taught by her to communicate this way, because often she did not use this affective communication - as if she did not consider it important, even though it is actually fundamental to human relationships.**

**After the curse was broken, along the years that followed it, my mother and I perfected the use of affectionate words in our relationships that are full of feeling, soul, desire, content and meaning. Robin Hood represents in my mom's life the moment she really started to overcome her difficulty of expressing affection. He was her professor of showing also with words, putting out what she felt, making their relationship different and special. Her change after him was remarkable, I know she found it difficult, weird, ridiculous and even unusual to do so, because she often learned with her mother not to show what she had inside and to hide her feelings because she thought this would be a sign of weakness…**

**My Mom, Regina, is still healing from her traumas and difficulties based on a misconception of** **_emotional hardness_ ** **and a lack of** **_emotional upbringing_ ** **through which she should have taken the basis for teaching me to express my affections and to manage my emotions. I was lucky in finding my other Mom, Emma. I was lucky in rescuing my true origin - that prevented me from knowing the pain for not expressing myself.**

**By one side, my upbringing based on wrong beliefs kept screaming in my mind that by being insensitive and ignoring my feelings I would be less exposed to the pain and suffering that they can cause us. But on the other side, Emma Swan taught me the contrary (not always voluntarily), especially when she blocked her emotions and raised her defensensive mechanisms and walls. With her I learned that human reality is quite different, for pain is precisely what we feel when we do not express what we feel or when it is not communicated to us. With her I learned the power of affectionate words and we broke the first dark curse because of that. If I were taught to use affectionate words from early childhood, I would have known earlier how powerful they are, both by hearing and uttering them. They have the power to show our inner self and to bond with the inner self of the other."**

Closing and opening his eyes, Henry turns to his wife, his Cinderella, with an urge to express the wave of love he felt for her, all of a sudden. 

“I want you well, my wife, mother of my daughter... In fact, I love you dearly, Ella. Have I told you, today, that I feel special when I'm with you? Then, know that I'm happy by your side and that… you are the most special person I know!!"

Smiling her brightest smile, Cindy responds with a curious "what is going on, Henry Daniel Mills?" while reaching out to kiss him passionately.

"Hmm…" he answers savoring their hot kisses, "I felt an urge to express my feelings for you with words. Want to try this same exercise? Tell back what you are feeling…"

After thinking, foreheads touching, she replies with a smile, "okay… I feel good when you hear me."

"Well, I feel important when I hear you," he gives her back.

“Henry, I am at peace when I am near you...”

“I want to continue with you...”

“I always want to be able to count on you...”

“I want the best for you...”

"I want to hug you..."

"I feel loved by you...”

“I feel spoiled and… I think I've heard your phone, Henry, must be Whale.”

...

Regina is already settled in her improvised room, watching from her bed Henry and Cindy sharing a desk, both working on their laptops. "Updating your log, Henry?" She asks him with interest.

"Yeah… more a bit of musing rather than entering new data." He answers. "I was wondering about the power of healing coming from the power of affectionate words…"

"Ah, that, I like the sound of that: affection. I have thought a lot about this theme, lately… When we express our affection, we release emotions that sometimes overwhelm or block those who do not express them. If I only have known that earlier…" she sighs thoughtfully.

"Mom, loving words heal and unite those who use them, releasing the painful emotions and feelings that were at the root of silent suffering. Therefore, I want, I **need** you to know that I love you." 

"We all love you, Regina." Cindy reinforces Henry's declaration, as they stand up, heading to Regina's corner for hugging her affectionately. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Gideon's Castle

_Fortunately, the night passed in relative quiet, especially after Farah and Jasmine arrived in the private wing of Gideon's Castle. Only with their arrival did Aladdin finally breathe a sigh of relief since he could see with his own eyes that his beloved was indeed more flushed and restored from the sickness due to her pregnancy. His mother-in-law indeed took on the responsibility of treating her daughter with mysterious teas made from the herb mix that only she knew. "Trust me," Farah had told him, but even then his worry was inevitable._

_Despite the relief, the major concern shared with Lancelot, which kept him company at night watch, remained. Few things scare Aladdin - a fearless man with self-esteem regained after healing from his guilt for cutting his fate as a Savior. But spending the night making sure that the two urns, brought by Milah, containing two newcomer souls from the Underworld remained closed and untouched was too much. "Worse than being careful not to let a genius escape his lamp," he spent the night thinking._

_To further increase insomnia, the presence of two prisoners, Wish Felix, whom he brought, and a cloned Sherazade, brought by David, Lancelot and Merlin, was more than too much. Particularly, the fake Sherazade, sedated under the effect of a soothing pass applied by Merlin, was the last straw to spill over the glass of courage. The knowledge of Nimue's presence, though anesthetized, was too disturbing for the alert minds of Lancelot, Guinevere (who arrived later to sympathize with her husband), Aladdin and Jasmine._

_"The real Sherazade would entertain us by telling stories…" Jasmine whined, missing her cousin and best friend._

_Despite the worry, Guinevere and Jasmine managed to relax and sleep because, fortunately, Farah stayed with them after going briefly to Arendelle to bring Midas with her for the nocturne vigil. Alternating their night watch with little naps, the others remained alert ("they have magic power, that counts...", Aladdin assured himself thinking about the two Emissaries)._

_…_

Gideon and Belle arrive first - it is still dark in the late October morning, and are immediately greeted by all _night watchers_ , already having breakfast.

"Where are the others?" An anxious Aladdin asks.

“They are coming soon,” Belle answers.

" _I told him there was no need to worry so much, I asked him to relax_ ," Farah explains to Belle telepathically, " _but he didn’t listen. I'm learning to never ask to relax, straight away, someone that is in such a state of nerves…_ " she chuckles.

"I see you…" Aladdin quickly reacts with a smart remark to Belle and Farah. "You are talking about me, aren't you? I know you are…"

" _He's smart_." Belle notices.

" _Very_ _much, a good observer_." Farah agrees. " _No wonder my daughter fell in love with him: good heart, great mind…_ "

"Still gossiping about me, I see." Aladdin complains with a pout and Jasmine laughs.

Turning to Lancelot and the others, Belle finally explains, "Rumple is coming soon, he made a detour in Storybrooke, a quick visit to old friends of us… And I think that Merlin, Milah, Ruth, Alice and W. Snow will follow him with negligible delay."

"Where are you keeping the clones?" Belle asks Gideon, looking around in her son's Lab.

"Over there," he points to two narrow beds in the right corner near which another ray of light shines, bringing Ruth and Merlin.

"Good morning, everyone," she says with a calm smile, already sensing the atmosphere and sending soothing waves towards Aladdin's direction. 

…

Rumple arrived soon after and they have already started to assemble the setup for running the first series of trials: the one for simultaneously breaking the connection between Wish Felix and his clone, thus allowing Felix's soul to incarnate in the liberated clone.

"The procedure to be followed is completely described in my old notebook, probably the same used by Wish Pan and Wish Cruella with their own clones," Rumple explains. "We must follow it carefully or the original, Wish Felix, will die. We just need to wait for Milah, we need her help in dealing with Felix's soul..."

"Wait no more," says Milah coming with Wish Snow out of another ray. "Let's do it! Where is the urn containing the first soul?”

"Here," Belle passes the urn to her.

…

Wish Felix and Felix are both awake, but still groggy. The experiment was successful and they are under Alice's, who arrived later, and Ruth's care. 

"Are you done with us? No more exams? Now what?" Felix questions them with a mix of perplexity and insecurity.

"You are both in healthy - both physical and psychological - conditions. We are done with the exams," Alice tells them. "Now you wait, as everyone else, to meet those two old friends of yours. That will happen tomorrow."

 _"As soon as my son, Liam, with the help of his wife, Milah, manages to break the protection spell that is keeping those Pans, friends of these Felixes, from being reachable_ ," Alice completes in thought.

" _Wife, hein_?" Ruth giggles, telepathically.

" _Let's be practical and name correctly what they are to each other, my dear… You see, they were meant to be anyway but, between you and me, you and Ingrid gave them a little help, didn't you? Or better rephrasing, your divine patrons gave them a little push, haven't they?_ "

" _I won't say no to that…_ " Ruth smiles.

" _Now I'll call my granddaughter. Her wife, Robyn, and her brother-in-law, Roland, are with her in Storybrooke, rehearsing for tonight's ceremony, but they were eager to know the result of this operation - Robin Hood's resurrection depends on it_."

" _It still depends on breaking the connection with Regina's heart, don't raise their expectations too much_ ," Ruth advises.

" _I won't, they are aware of the other risks but deserve to hear these good news…_ _They know that walking requires one step after the other._ "

…

The preparations for the second and most challenging trial, since they developed the procedure based only on old books of Belle’s collection, are in progress. Meanwhile, in a small room adjacent to the lab, Merlin and Sherazade, aka Nimue, talk in private.

"Want to know what really moved me and made me give up until screaming and begging to Lancelot for allowing me to talk to you again, Merlin? I'll tell you if you explain to me what you have done to regain your physical body. No trick, just curious."

"It’s simple. Actually, my physical body is temporary, soon I'll be less dense again and will be back to my ethereal - and eternal - subtle body; a soul is what I am, Nimue."

"I see… I will tell you, then, as promised, the truth. When I called you, in prison, you submitted me to a lie detection test and you came to the conclusion that I was really giving up, I really wanted to get out of this body. This body is my real prison, not the cell you locked me in. Sherazade's body is a healthy body - she was a pretty woman, still is, I guess. But I don't fit in it, I don't feel it as I expected. Hell, I can even touch it, trying to pleasure myself but… I feel nothing. I’m not a block of ice, though, something inside me, a residual memory that never left me, still feels and misseswhat I've been longing for ages. Perhaps, the coldness is blocked by something that belonged to her, I’m not sure, I’ve been dead for so long… But I never forgot the feeling... Ever.

For centuries, as a Dark One, the first in a long lineage of Dark Ones, I've been trying to feel again what I miss so much, what I’ve been longing for, but it never happened. All the power that my dark magic gave me has never been able to make me feel it again. I remember the feeling, though, the memory remains. In my secular life I had so many lovers, I took part of so many orgies and, of course, I did feel a temporary pleasure, a physical orgasm, but something was always lacking… after each orgasm what came was always an emptiness, a void and, like in addition, I wanted more, I always searched for another dose of the drug…

I thought that coming back to the physical world would change things. I’ve tried before, coming back, I mean. You know, when I used Dark Hook to kill you - you Merlin, the only man I truly loved. And still do. There... there I said it. I love you. And I have, for millenniums, tried to feel again: to love and to be loved in the way we used to love each other... You have always been my true love and I hated you so much because of that. I hated you because you knew I would kill you, through Hook, and made it easier for me by starting to prepare the Dark course knowing that the final ingredient would be your own heart..."

"It was our Destiny, Nimue, I've never challenged the Fates."

'I know. I paid the price for learning the unfolding of your 'bits and pieces' of forsightings. But that happened so long ago, there is no way back for me now.

The fact is that I would do anything to get back to a living body again. I wanted to be able to get back to what I had with you. Perhaps things could be different if I inhabited a kind of Wish Nimue's clone, a kind of my own clone twice. I guess that would be better, maybe that would work. But in Sherazade’s body it is not working, not at all. Especially after you visited me in prison…

I know I’ll be sent back to Hell, to Tartarus, I’m aware of the consequences of what I’ve done. I’ve been too much in the dark side to nourish any kind of hope. I don’t hope. At all, but as I told you, I don’t care to be treated as a traitor by the other rebels, I don’t mind their judgment. Everything will be better than to live in this body.”

Someone knocks at the door but Merlin already knows who is there: Wish Snow, channeling Zeus. 

Asking telepathically for one minute more, Merlin looks into Nimue’s eyes. "It's time to go, Nimue. You have been for so long in the Dark side that for your soul there wouldn't be salvation anymore. But as they say, the most powerful magic that exists is Love. So, I ask you to never lose Hope. I know you need punishment, but you must know that there is no meaning for a punishment if it is not used as an instrument for redemption. Once upon a time you were not corrupted, once upon a time, your soul was not dark. Don’t lose hope, my love. You will rest for a while, maybe centuries, in the same urn that brought today another soul from the Underworld. You will be put under a kind of sleeping therapy and won’t suffer. You will undergo a long, very long therapy, but you will heal. The Nimue I knew and came to love still exists underneath the darkness that corrupted her soul, you have just proved that she is still there. Now, come with me.”

Standing up, Nimue takes his hand once more, and walks with him to the lab. “And to think that it all started because of a water goblet. It all started because I wanted to be immortal, just like you were, I wanted to drink a sacred water…” she smiles sadly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Brothers' Village

Leroy, as he prefers to be called, and W. Grumpy (“or simply Grumpy since my twin denied the name that registered our fight for love, humpf") got permission to marry Nova and Wish Nova shortly after the creation of the United Realms. Blue and Wish Blue finally agreed to allow the fairies, if they so desire, to date and relate sexually to whom and as they please without losing their magical powers - and their wings. With the weddings, and the move of the Wish dwarfs to Storybrooke, the 14 brothers built a village near the docks with 18 terrace houses. Three of the four extra houses were occupied by the sailors Smee, Wish Smee, and Kevin Smith and his wife, Laura, leaving only one empty house - “for our collective meals and meetings or eventual guests…”

…

"Could you please repeat - again - the riddle…?" Doc asks his twin, W. Doc, at the large breakfast table in the guest house.

"Okay, here I go again! _Life is a grain of wheat who dies to be born as bread - from pixie dust we come, to pixie dust we will return_ ," W. Doc says what Henry's pen has written, the best and only clue they have, so far, that confirmed that their Pixie Dust mines are indeed the place for them to search for the Earth end in the Magic Fountain connection. 

"The riddle reminds me," Smee speaks, "that I was going to have another slice of cheese and that, of course, requires more bread. So," and then he turns to Sleepy with a grin to ask mischievously, "could you be kind enough to pass the bread, please?"

"Once a mouse…" Leroy mumbles to be heard only by Nova, who discreetly kicks his legs from below the table. 

"Everybody fixated on the Pixie Dust part..." Kevin wanders, "but have you ever thought that maybe the missing secret information concerns wheat and bread?"

"Yes ..." W. Nova agrees, "this part is still mysterious to me..."

“I think….” W. Happy smiles, “that I get it: _Life is a grain of wheat_ means the seed of Life…”

“Yeah…” W. Sleepy agrees, dreamily, “and then, when the grain is _born_ it becomes wheat!”

Dopey, then, stands up and throws himself on the ground, mimicking someone dying.

“I get it,” W. Bashful explains, “to become bread… the wheat has to dye, then it will live again as a bread.”

“A delicious one, by the way,” W. Smee speaks with a full mouth, winking at them, and making all laugh.

“The circles of Life are eternal - that is the meaning of the riddle,” Kevin concludes.

“Nova,” Sneezy turns to his sister-in-law to ask, “what exactly makes - or used to make, the gods immortal?”

“You see,” she answers, “according to one of the most ancient perceptions, immortality was granted by eating a specific nutriment. The food of immortality is related to beautiful gardens and trees of the Olympus that produce sublime fruits - ambrosia - or some special nutriment inaccessible to humans. What we know for sure is that the gods ate ambrosia drinking nectar, both prepared with a sacred water provided by the Youth Fountain. Both words, ambrosia and nectar, mean one thing: immortality.”

"You are partially right, Deary,” Rumple’s voice come from a ray of light from which he materializes in the room. 

Standing up, Leroy and Grumpy start to panic, preparing to scream and run because of the ex-Dark One unannounced visit, but the kind smile of the Emissary, radiating a warm energy of peace and love calms them immediately and they sit down again.

“Who are you?” Laura Smith asks. “If you came in peace, have a seat with us,” she invites him, already making room for him in their bench.

“Thank you, but I’ll be brief, I'll be working soon at my son’s castle, the one that used to be my castle when I was alive. I really need to be there very soon, we will carry out important experiments regarding breaking the connection between the hibernating clones and their original bodies. You see, I’m Rumpelstiltskin, ex-Dark One,” and he smiles at Leroy and Grumpy. “I’m actually dead but, as you already must have heard, I’m temporarily on Earth as an Emissary of Poseidon, the god of the Seas, Rivers, Horses and Earthquakes.”

‘Wow,” that is a lot of attributes, you - that is, your Patron, must be quite busy,” Doc remarks.

“He is, and he asked me to visit you, that’s why I’m here. You were wondering about ambrosia and nectar… the gods have both and a combination of them. The ingredients for preparing them, including a special honey produced in Persephone’s garden at Olympus, require - all of them, Water. Not any kind of water, but - as you know - the one coming from the Youth Fountain.”

“You said you are the God of the Rivers, don’t you?” W. Doc asks.

“Exactly. Listen, let’s go straight to the point as we are running against time. What Wish Pan and Wish Cruella did, instructed by Cruella who, in the Underworld, stole an ancient scroll and a book, was to cut the sacred spiritual connection between Earth and the Olympus. She instructed them to perform a ritual at the banks of an underground river, in the Enchanted Mountains, that broke the chain. To restore the connection a similar ritual must be performed by the same persons - or entities. In other words, only those who unplugged it are able to plug it again.”

"But that means all our effort, one whole day searching in vain for a Fountain was meant to be useless, so much noise for nothing ..." Leroy grumbles.

"On the contrary, Leroy," Rumple intervenes. "Your effort will be rewarded if you do what I am going to say - and in this part the contribution is much more mine than Poseidon's who, like you, had concluded that the problem was insoluble. My ability to find loopholes was extremely fortuitous and made us find the way out of this maze. Well, here's the map of Maine's water resources." And with a gesture of Rumple a map of Maine appears on the table.

"Your Pixie Dust Mines have showed you new trails of water that you have been tracking - and all of them have ended up in dry fountains. That’s because you were not the ones that performed the unplugging ritual. The Mineral World is trying to help us by creating these trails but they don’t last for too much and dry soon. However, as water always finds its way out, new streams will keep appearing in your mines. Next time you go there, that is, today, after breakfast, you will be prepared. For the connection to be restored you will have to track the streams of water with a new approach.” And at that, he magically brings a small trident and gives it to Kevin. “Here, take this with you, as sailors, you four must go with the dwarfs and the fairies - you too, Laura. Why you, sailors? Because your connection with this mini-trident will be stronger.”

“As soon as you get to the stream end, you use the Trident to touch the water: a new Fountain will spring its magic waters then. Here is the loophole: what has been unplugged can only be plugged by whom performed the first ritual. But that doesn’t prevent anyone - us, or better saying, you, to create a new connection, one that hasn’t been unplugged because it didn’t exist before. This trident is a miniature of Poseidon’s trident and is impregnated with enough power to energize the water, to create a new Fountain on Earth. Immediately after touching the water, the Fairies, here on Earth, together with the Lilac Fairies, at Olympus, will fly over the waters to spread their Pixie Dust over them. The Mineral Elemental will help, they are on the alert, waiting for you. Good luck, _Dearies_!” Rumple smiles mischievously, content with the effect his _dearies_ still have on people and disappears, heading to Gideon’s castle.

“What are we waiting for?” Happy stands up, already picking up his coat and enchanted ax.

“We are going, we are going,” Grumpy mumbles also preparing to go to their mines. “I only hope it works, this time…” 

...

This time it works.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# East-side Storybrooke, Multi-use Orchestra and Stage Room

_Time is indeed Elastic, otherwise one single day wouldn't be enough for all the work that had to be done. And worked hard, all day towards the Ceremony at night, they have. The meticulous planning defined the day before was a key enabler for allowing them to achieve their goal. Seen from afar, the frantic pace of people resembled a swarm of bees in random agitation. However, as bees in their over-organized colonies, seen 'closely', there was a coordinated ordering where their individual activity complemented each other._

_..._

_Although not quite ready for the purpose it has been intended, the Multiuse Orchestra and Stage Room was quickly adapted to accommodate all Alignment Ceremony preparation activities - in addition to the ceremony itself. To this end, there were taken to the new building, located on the outskirts of Eastside Storybrooke (aka Chinese Village), a great number of furniture, musical instruments, fabrics and materials for making native costumes and headdresses, real-time recording and broadcasting equipment, sound and lighting equipment, and whatever it took to accomplish in less than 10 hours of hard, coordinated work, the most important ceremony before the battle against the two Pans and the two Cruellas. (News from Nature elementals came that the two couples, also in ritualistic preparation, had spent the night before and apparently continued in the morning in a wild mating that involved sacrificing animals and plants)._

_Originally, the Rehearsal and Stage rooms had been designed by Emm to be part of the Music College complex, a project she had been developing. Initially, she had considered using some of her parents' castle halls, adapted as Chamber Music, Choral and Orchestra rooms, but was eventually convinced by the arguments of Storybrooke architects, most closely connected to the Land without Magic's architectural advances. “Believe us, the acoustic and sound effects we can achieve by building new facilities using state-of-the-art technological resources are vastly superior to those obtained in the palace halls adapted for this same purpose," they explained to her._

_..._

_Throughout the day the running was intense. Backstage with proof of clothing, makeup tests, diverse rehearsals, editing of texts, adjustments and tuning of instruments and voices... Amid all this, Hope, always accompanied by Luna and Missy, and under her godmother's care, mingled with the frenzy, spreading (with small gestures of magic) twinkles and golden stars in the air - "they are for joy," she explained every time someone asked what she was doing._

_Some people kept coming and going, coordinating the preparations for the Ceremony with other equally important activities taking place in parallel throughout the day. Killian and Key took turns with W. Brennan, Liam and Milah captaining the two Jolly Rogers to transport the 3-D screens to more remote locations, while the two airships and the three dragons flew back and forth, setting up the television signal retransmitters and antennas network._

_"Will the signal be received at the Land without Magic?" Chad asked Nemo, "From here we get the signal that is transmitted from there..."_

_"Not because the carrier frequency we're using is outside the operating range of the equipment they use, and besides, I'm using quantum encryption so that even if someone picks up the signal they can't decode it," Nemo explained._

_Emma, enamored with the number prepared by the Youngers with Henry's help, took over their stage direction and choreography, while Emm spent most of the time rehearsing with the orchestra and Ursula the performance of the chosen song._

_Wish Ariel, Senior, Junior and Liam took over the direction of photography, sound and lighting. Liam and his Olympian Patron were extremely helpful with all equipment while Ursula took over the conduct of the orchestra, as Emm had to sing the song._

_Split Regina, Wish Regina, Zelena and Wish Apprentice took on tasks that involved more sophisticated magic, and so, little by little, the Ceremony started to take shape._

_In the middle of the afternoon, those who had been working on other missions joined the teams, so that by the end of the afternoon the finishing touches began to be given._

_Red and Wish Red were in charge of the makeup, Snow of the locker room, and Johanna and both Grannies took over the food and drink._

_To calm their fast-moving hearts as the time of the Ceremony approached, Alice, Ingrid and Ruth began to apply reassuring passes and massages and later, with the arrival of Marian, Tiana, Jasmine, Anna and Merida, they formed a team to apply collective sessions of Reiki, energizing everyone with pacifying waves._

_Gepetto worked during the afternoon on carving special chairs for the musicians, using enchanted wood, and Moe adorned the hall (audience and stage) with flowerpots._

_Gradually the special guests: kings, queens, Emissaries and Magicians began to arrive and settle into the small auditorium. The cameras, sound and lighting tested, all set._

* * *

Henry, the first to present, takes a deep breath and walks to the backstage, where all presenters and artists are already concentrated. Cindy, from an armchair in the audience, sends him a kiss wishing him luck.

Enter Henry Mills, the Author.

"I greet all Living Beings in all dimensions and realms interconnected by the Power of Light, Peace and Love.

Two days ago, the Magic Pen of which I am the temporary guardian, which makes me the current Author, prophesied the script of the Alignment Ceremony - a Sacred Art shared tonight with everyone in the United Realms, Olympus and Elysium Fields through this real-time transmission thanks to the Power of Magic, Science and Technology. Its Sacred Mystery will resonate and awaken within us the Warriors of the Earth, Moon and Sun. 

The poetic riddle, base of the Ceremony defined by the magic pen, was:

"Through the Elders' drums, Freedom.  
Through the Youngers' dreams, Legend.  
Through the Moon, Wolf.  
Through the Eyes, Soul."

To the inner call for planning, organizing, producing, directing, performing and playing the Alignment, many responded. The Spirit of Light, Peace and Love drove, in record time, the hard work of this great number of people behind the scenes, in a collective effort, for producing tonight's ceremony.

From telecom infrastructure to big screens' distribution logistics, from magic teleport to magic protection spell, from stage teleprompter to magic assistance, from costumes to makeup, from photography direction to 3-D devices development, from enchanted wood provision to set design, from cameras' operation to stage direction, from dressing room assistance to backstage snacks, from production assistance to stage lighting, from sound engineering to live audience assistance, from magic healing to Reiki therapy, from art direction to teleplay & script, from scene choreography to screenplay, from executive production to general direction, from enchanted furniture and flowers to the delicious meals we were fed with during rehearsals and meetings: to all, Gratitude is in Order - we are making History.

In fact, the amplitude and impact of what we are living only from the perspective of History we will be able to understand. But one thing we can already be certain of: the new age of prosperity and peace to all Enchanted Lands has only become possible thanks to the luminous magic that created the United Realms. In this sense, tonight is doubly memorable because it marks the return to our conviviality of the United Realms creator - she is back, walking in her Healing path. Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome our Good Queen."

Enter Regina Mills, walking slowly, with elegance.

"I thank you all for your kindness and goodness. We will need all this kindness and all this goodness now, more than ever. To face our enemies, we must remain united in one heart, one mind. Together, unified, we are stronger than isolated and alone. Together, vibrating in resonance with the frequencies of Light, Peace and Love, we will become invincible. This is what the Sacred Alignment is meant to perform. It is meant to take us to the Here and Now. In the Here and Now we will Shine, Together.

Ladies and Gentlemen, it is a great honor for me to be here and now to declare the Alignment Ceremony open."

* * *

Enter Fergus.

"The Wabanaki Confederacy (translated to _People_ _of_ _the_ _Dawn_ or _Easterner)_ are a First Nations and Native American confederation of five principal nations: the Mi'kmaq, Maliseet, Passamaquoddy, Abenaki, and Penobscot.

The Wabanaki are in and named for the area which they call Wabanahkik ("Dawnland"), roughly the area made up of most of present-day Maine in the _Land_ _almost_ _without Magic_ known as the United States, and New Brunswick, mainland Nova Scotia, Cape Breton Island, Prince Edward Island and some of Quebec south of the St. Lawrence River in Canada.

Two days ago, five Wabanaki shamans, Elders of their five nations, demonstrated why we must rename their land to _Land_ _almost_ _without Magic_. They went to Arendelle's Royal Palace, teleported by their own Magic, in response to a Mother Earth's call, for taking part in the Alignment, bringing with their drums, flute and chants the rhythm and pulse of our Mother Earth. They will open the Ceremony with the song _Freedom_.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Elders' group _Spirit of the Dawn_."

* * *

Enter Aesop.

"Youth is the window through which the future enters the world. In making this statement I placed in the hands of the young the noble task of transforming the so-called “liquid society” into a fertile field of solid, deep and true relationships, where love can supersede hatred and indifference. After all, youth, endowed with aptitudes and peculiar creativity, cannot be molded by the exploits of the world without questioning itself as a thinking, virtuous and transforming subject of history.

Youth is the tomorrow of life, not a separate chapter from the rest of existence, nor is it the preface to a book. It is the premise of everything. It is the seed from which all springs forth. It is the foundation on which to lay the great building of life. What a majestic and beautiful mission!

The windows of life open at dawn so that big and small human dreams come true. However, the _battle_ to reach great achievement, personal or collective change is procedural and often arduous and severe. Therefore, cultivating faith and self-confidence is a must in every dreamer's life.

The dream is the indispensable fuel for the struggles and achievements, this indomitable force that nourishes hopes and points new horizons and possibilities. The idealist is not someone who pretends happiness, but a life enthusiast who has learned the value of a treasure before he/she ever finds it. Therein lies the secret of believing for yourself! In the art of dreaming, one finds the reasons for believing in the values of one's existence. The young being who does not dream and who, in this vast world of possibilities, does not know where to go, will easily be lost in paths indicated by others, which will not always lead him to self-realization.

The youngsters who will perform on this stage have dreamed of the cultural manifestation of natives from this North American continent, which has welcomed the United Realms in one of its dimensional planes. These young people have cultivated this dream in their hearts - an ideal that they worked hard to become real.

To live is to be open to the new, to believe in love and purity of mind. It is urgent not to lose the charm of life nor the enthusiasm for the dreams that are believed - and the most beautiful thing is that these young men and young women researched and found this enchantment for the new looking into the past, into the ancestry of indigenous legends.

By the time the Magic Pen wrote the Alignment script, the Legend you are about to know had already been chosen, and the 10 representatives of Youth symbolically unfolded themselves in 10 times 10 thousand young people to translate the magic of the chosen native fable into a language resonant with the moment we are all living and pulsing.

Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Youngers' group _Spirit of the Day_."

Enter Alice, Anastasia, August, Coralline, W. Henry, Lucy, Neal, Robyn, Roland, and Violet.

Altogether: "The Badger and The Bear, a Lakota legend, Zikala Sa, American Indian Stories, 1921."

Alice: " **On the edge of a forest, there lived a large family of badgers. In the ground their dwelling was made. Its walls and roof were covered with rocks and straw.**

**Old father badger was a great hunter. He knew well how to track the deer and buffalo. Every day he came home carrying on his back some wild game. This kept mother badger very busy, and the baby badgers very chubby. While the well-fed children played about, digging little make-believe dwellings, their mother hung thin sliced meats upon long willow racks. As fast as the meat were dried and seasoned by sun and wind, she packed them carefully away in a large thick bag.**

**This bag was like a huge stiff envelope, but far more beautiful to see, for it was painted all over with many bright colors. These firmly tied bags of dried meat were laid upon the rocks in the walls of the dwelling. In this way they were both useful and decorative.** "

Anastasia: " **One day father badger did not go off for a hunt. He stayed at home, making new arrows. His children sat about him on the ground floor. Their small black eyes danced with delight as they watched the gay colors painted upon the arrows.**

**All of a sudden there was heard a heavy footfall near the entrance way. The oval-shaped door-frame was pushed aside. In stepped a large black foot with great big claws. Then the other clumsy foot came next. All the while the baby badgers stared hard at the unexpected comer. After the second foot, in peeped the head of a big black bear! His black nose was dry and parched. Silently he entered the dwelling and sat down on the ground by the doorway. His black eyes never left the painted bags on the rocky walls. He guessed what was in them. He was a very hungry bear. Seeing the racks of red meat hanging in the yard, he had come to visit the badger family.**

**Though he was a stranger and his strong paws and jaws frightened the small badgers, the father said, “How, how, friend! Your lips and nose look feverish and hungry. Will you eat with us?”**

**“Yes, my friend,” said the bear. “I am starved. I saw your racks of red fresh meat, and knowing your heart is kind, I came hither. Give me meat to eat, my friend.” "**

August: **"Hereupon the mother badger took long strides across the room, and as she had to pass in front of the strange visitor, she said: “Ah han! Allow me to pass!” which was an apology.**

**“How, how!” replied the bear, drawing himself closer to the wall and crossing his shins together.**

**Mother badger chose the most tender red meat, and soon over a bed of coals she broiled the venison.**

**That day the bear had all he could eat. At nightfall he rose, and smacking his lips together,—that is the noisy way of saying “the food was very good!”—he left the badger dwelling. The baby badgers, peeping through the door-flap after the shaggy bear, saw him disappear into the woods nearby.**

**Day after day the crackling of twigs in the forest told of heavy footsteps. Out would come the same black bear. He never lifted the door-flap, but thrusting it aside entered slowly in. Always in the same place by the entrance way he sat down with crossed shins.**

**His daily visits were so regular that mother badger placed a fur rug in his place. She did not wish a guest in her dwelling to sit upon the bare hard ground.** "

Coralline: " **At last one time when the bear returned, his nose was bright and black. His coat was glossy. He had grown fat upon the badger’s hospitality.**

**As he entered the dwelling a pair of wicked gleams shot out of his shaggy head. Surprised by the strange behavior of the guest who remained standing upon the rug, leaning his round back against the wall, father badger queried: “How, my friend! What?”**

**The bear took one stride forward and shook his paw in the badger’s face. He said: “I am strong, very strong!”**

**“Yes, yes, so you are,” replied the badger. From the farther end of the room mother badger muttered over her bead work: “Yes, you grew strong from our well-filled bowls.”**

**The bear smiled, showing a row of large sharp teeth.**

**“I have no dwelling. I have no bags of dried meat. I have no arrows. All these I have found here on this spot,” said he, stamping his heavy foot. “I want them! See! I am strong!” repeated he, lifting both his terrible paws.** "

W. Henry: " **Quietly the father badger spoke: “I fed you. I called you friend, though you came here a stranger and a beggar. For the sake of my little ones leave us in peace.”**

**Mother badger, in her excited way, had pierced hard through the buckskin and stuck her fingers repeatedly with her sharp awl until she had laid aside her work. Now, while her husband was talking to the bear, she motioned with her hands to the children. On tiptoe they hastened to her side.**

**For reply came a low growl. It grew louder and more fierce. “Wa-ough!” he roared, and by force hurled the badgers out. First the father badger; then the mother. The little badgers he tossed by pairs. He threw them hard upon the ground. Standing in the entrance way and showing his ugly teeth, he snarled, “Be gone!”**

**The father and mother badger, having gained their feet, picked up their kicking little babes, and wailing aloud, drew the air into their flattened lungs till they could stand alone upon their feet. No sooner had the baby badgers caught their breath than they howled and shrieked with pain and fright. Ah! what a dismal cry was theirs as the whole badger family went forth wailing from out their own dwelling! A little distance away from their stolen house the father badger built a small round hut. He made it of bent willows and covered it with dry grass and twigs.** "

Lucy: " **This was a shelter for the night; but alas! it was empty of food and arrows. All day father badger prowled through the forest, but without his arrows he could not get food for his children. Upon his return, the cry of the little ones**

**for meat, the sad quiet of the mother with bowed head, hurt him like a poisoned arrow wound.**

**“I’ll beg meat for you!” said he in an unsteady voice. Covering his head and entire body in a long loose robe he halted beside the big black bear. The bear was slicing red meat to hang upon the rack. He did not pause for a look at the newcomer. As the badger stood there unrecognized, he saw that the bear had brought with him his whole family. Little cubs played under the high-hanging new meats. They laughed and pointed with their wee noses upward at the thin sliced meats upon the poles.**

**“Have you no heart, Black Bear? My children are starving. Give me a small piece of meat for them,” begged the badger.**

**“Wa-ough!” growled the angry bear, and pounced upon the badger. “Be gone!” said he, and with his big hind foot he sent father badger sprawling on the ground.** "

Neal: " **All the little ruffian bears hooted and shouted “ha-ha!” to see the beggar fall upon his face. There was one, however, who did not even smile. He was the youngest cub. His fur coat was not as black and glossy as those his elders wore. The hair was dry and dingy. It looked much more like kinky wool. He was the ugly cub. Poor little baby bear! he had always been laughed at by his older brothers. He could not help being himself. He could not change the differences between himself and his brothers. Thus again, though the rest laughed aloud at the badger’s fall, he did not see the joke. His face was long and earnest. In his heart he was sad to see the badgers crying and starving. In his breast spread a burning desire to share his food with them.**

**“I shall not ask my father for meat to give away. He would say ‘No!’ Then my brothers would laugh at me,” said the ugly baby bear to himself.**

**In an instant, as if his good intention had passed from him, he was singing happily and skipping around his father at work. Singing in his small high voice and dragging his feet in long strides after him, as if a prankish spirit oozed out from his heels, he strayed off through the tall grass. He was ambling toward the small round hut. When directly in front of the entrance way, he made a quick side kick with his left hind leg. Lo! there fell into the badger’s hut a piece of fresh meat. It was tough meat, full of sinews, yet it was the only piece he could take without hisfather’s notice. Thus having given meat to the hungry badgers, the ugly baby bear ran quickly away to his father again.** "

Robyn: " **On the following day the father badger came back once more. He stood watching the big bear cutting thin slices of meat.**

**“Give—” he began, when the bear turning upon him with a growl, thrust him cruelly aside. The badger fell on his hands. He fell where the grass was wet with the blood of the newly carved buffalo. His keen starving eyes caught sight of a little red clot lying bright upon the green. Looking fearfully toward the bear and seeing his head was turned away, he snatched up the small thick blood. Underneath his girdled blanket he hid it in his hand.**

**On his return to his family, he said within himself: “I’ll pray to the Great Spirit to bless it.” Thus he built a small round lodge. Sprinkling water upon the heated heap of sacred stones within, he made ready to purge his body. “The buffalo blood, too, must be purified before I ask a blessing upon it,” thought the badger. He carried it into the sacred vapor lodge. After placing it near the sacred stones, he sat down beside it. After a long silence, he muttered: “Great Spirit, bless this little buffalo blood.” Then he arose, and with a quiet dignity stepped out of the lodge. Close behind him someone followed. The badger turned to look over his shoulder and to his great joy he beheld a Dakota brave in handsome buckskins. In his hand he carried a magic arrow. Across his back dangled a long fringed quiver. In answer to the badger’s prayer, the avenger had sprung from out the red globules.**

**“My son!” exclaimed the badger with extended right hand.**

**“How, father,” replied the brave; “I am your avenger!”** "

Roland: " **Immediately the badger told the sad story of his hungry little ones and the stingy bear. Listening closely the young man stood looking steadily upon the ground. At length the father badger moved away.**

**“Where?” queried the avenger.**

**“My son, we have no food. I am going again to beg for meat,” answered the badger.**

**“Then I go with you,” replied the young brave. This made the old badger happy. He was proud of his son. He was delighted to be called “father” by the first human creature.**

**The bear saw the badger coming in the distance. He narrowed his eyes at the tall stranger walking beside him. He spied the arrow. At once he guessed it was the avenger of whom he had heard long, long ago. As they approached, the bear stood erect with a hand on his thigh. He smiled upon them.**

**“How, badger, my friend! Here is my knife. Cut your favorite pieces from the deer,” said he, holding out a long thin blade.** "

Violet:" **“How!” said the badger eagerly. He wondered what had inspired the big bear to such a generous deed. The young avenger waited till the badger took the long knife in his hand.**

**Gazing full into the black bear’s face, he said: “I come to do justice. You have returned only a knife to my poor father. Now return to him his dwelling.” His voice was deep and powerful. In his black eyes burned a steady fire.**

**The long strong teeth of the bear rattled against each other, and his shaggy body shook with fear. “Ahow!” cried he, as if he had been shot. Running into the dwelling he gasped, breathless and trembling, “Come out, all of you! This is the badger’s dwelling. We must flee to the forest for fear of the avenger who carries the magic arrow.”**

**Out they hurried, all the bears, and disappeared into the woods.**

**Singing and laughing, the badgers returned to their own dwelling.**

**Then the avenger left them.**

**“I go,” said he in parting, “over the earth.”** "

Enter the 5 Elders and, from behind the 10 Youngers, they play and chant the 'Wolf Song'...

* * *

Enter Granny and W. Granny.

Granny: “Regardless of our gender, and despite all our apparent sophistication, we are nature, we remain wild creatures who somehow long to regain our ancient freedom to feel alive, to find our position in the world. Our challenge is to find the path for the wild without losing our vocational instinct for goodness. For that, women and she-wolves have a lot to teach everyone.”

W. Granny: "Within each woman lives a powerful force, a whirlwind of good instincts, creativity, passion and timeless knowledge that sometimes society itself makes us forget in an attempt to "tame" us. For us, women, being ourselves is, undoubtedly and profoundly, revolutionary.”

Granny: “The courage to be ourselves in any setting, in any context and regardless of who we are will allow us to preserve our identity. We are being ourselves when we are being strong.”

W. Granny: "But being strong doesn't mean exercising the muscles. It means finding our own brightness without running away, actively living with the wild nature in our own way. It means being able to learn, being able to defend what we know. It means staying and living. Strong is who stares, who does not run away, who shows without fear his/her identity, who does not surrender, who lives with joy and courage.”

Granny: "Most of today's women have been separated from their savage version, that instinctive essence with which the she-wolf knows who she is, recognizes herself, and feels strong, free, and important. We must therefore observe what our predecessors did to rediscover our value, our importance, and the energy that feeds us and makes us strong.”

W. Granny: "If we live as we breathe, holding and releasing, we cannot go wrong. This principle symbolizes nothing more than the life cycle: take, hold, let go, accept, move on…”

Granny: "The wolf, the old one, the one who knows is inside us. It blooms in the deepest psyche of women's souls, the ancient and vital Wild Woman. She describes her home as a place at a time when the spirit of women and the spirit of wolves come into contact.”

W. Granny: "Healthy wolves and healthy women have certain psychic characteristics in common: keen perception, playfulness, and a high capacity for devotion."

Granny: "Wolves and women are gregarious by nature, curious, endowed with great endurance and strength. They are deeply intuitive and have great concern for their puppies, their partner and their pack. Has experience in adapting to changing circumstances. They have a fierce determination and extreme courage."

W. Granny: "When women reaffirm their relationship with the wild, they are gifted with a permanent inner observer, a wise, a visionary, an oracle, an inspirer, an intuitive, a creator, an inventor, and a listener who guides. She suggests and stimulates a vibrant life in the inner and outer worlds." 

Granny: "When women are with the Wild Woman, the reality of this relationship is reflected in them. No matter what happens, this savage instructor, mother, and mentor supports her inner and outer lives."

W. Granny: "Wolves and Women are lunar beings and Tonight, a specially magic Full Moon night, She-Wolves and Women will share a special connection symbolized by the silent, profoundly spiritual presence of five She-Wolves-Women from a special pack blessed by the gods."

Granny and W. Granny: "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the She-Wolves' group _Spirit of the Night_."

Five Women walk in with their red hooded capes back to the cameras. Then they turn around taking off their magic cloaks to transform into She-wolves.

While four Wolves walk, with balance and beauty, to position themselves as guardians of the four corners of the Room, Killian Jones, Emma Swan-Jones, (Wish) Killian Jones and (Wish) Emma _Sweet_ Nolan-Jones enter the stage, being received by the fifth Wolf, who conducts them to the center of the room where they all sit on four cushions placed on the floor. 

After a pause for everybody to settle down, the 5 Elders enter the stage again playing and chanting another song, followed by the 10 Youngers performing a round choreography while also chanting a mantra:

 **“Honor the sacred,  
Honor the Earth, our Mother,  
Honor our Elders,  
Honor all with whom  
we share the Earth —  
the four ** **leggeds** **,  
two ** **leggeds** **,  
the winged ones,  
swimmers, crawlers,  
plant and rock people,  
walk in balance and beauty.”**

* * *

Enter W. Snow and W. David. 

In silence, Henry Mills, Regina Mills, Fergus, Aesop, Janet and W. Janet Lucas (Grannies) follow them and position themselves in the grand circle formed by the 5 Elders, 10 Youngers and 4 Wolves - 1 Wolf remains at the center of the circle with the two Killians and Emma Swan, all on their marks.

W. Snow: "Life is the most perfect translation of the most perfect Mystery."

W. David: "Love is the most perfect translation of the most perfect Magic."

W. Snow: "Life is eternal, and when translated into the circle of Time, it pulsates in cyclic contrasts: chiaroscuro, day-night, male-female, life-death."

W. David: "There is no Darkness that resists Light. Darkness exists because of the absence of Light."

W. Snow: "There is no Dark Magic that resists the Magic of Love, the most powerful and luminous of all Magic."

W. David: "The Light of Love encompasses all frequencies and aligns them synchronously by enveloping them in the pulse of Peace, Harmony, Fraternity, Health, and Happiness."

W. Snow and W. David: "Ladies and Gentlemen, please welcome the Orchestra _Spirit of the Light,_ conducted by Ursula, and the Aligner _,_ Emma _Sweet_ Nolan-Jones."

...

Like particles of pure magic echoing in all hearts, the song's chords align their beats, synchronize their frequencies...

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	18. 8x18: Summertime

_“Please keep the noise down,” she said to the lad who was shouting over at his friend. “I’d like to keep my hearing into old age.” “You’re not old!”, the thirteen year old boy said emphatically to her. “Not yet,” she replied, “but I am getting older and I’m OK with that. I’d like to be an old lady one day.”_ _He looked at her in disbelief, “Urgh, I never ever want to be old,” he said and shuddered._

* * *

# Storybrooke City

The risk of walking on the deserted streets is real, although with a 49-year-old body, Archie knows he is out of the highest risk age group, ie under 40 (" _Lily, 40, is right on the edge_..." he thinks with a mix of relief and worry).

...

_After the Alignment Ceremony, Lily and Archie decided to sleep in his flat in Storybrooke Downtown. Pongo, who always accompanies him, had been teleported to the apartment and was left resting, laying on his old pillow, heater on, while Archie and Lily took part of the select audience who attended the ceremony live._

_For Archie's loyal old companion, the inevitable outcome of an extraordinarily long-lived life by his breed's dog standards is approaching: he can no longer run fast, sees little, and prefers to doze near a fireplace rather than exercise physically. However, in the cold dawn of Day 6, before the sun rising, Pongo headed for the bed where Archie and Lily slept, pulling the covers off by his side. Perhaps energized by the magic that began to circulate during and after the Show, he wanted to walk, and Archie, sensitive to his old friend's request, agreed._

_"He's vaccinated against Cruella's dark magic," he explained in a soothing voice to a sleepy Lily, "and your mother put me under a protective spell, it's just a walk, we won't be long ..."_

_"Take your phone with you and call me if you need anything. Love you…" she whispered._

_"Love you too… Now go back to sleep, Honey," he kisses her, adjusting the blanket to cover her better._

_…_

Despite his senses weakened by old age, Pongo suddenly sets alert, feeling the vibration of someone else's footsteps breaking the silence of the streets.

"What a beautiful animal," Wish David approaches after a while, greeting Archie and patting Pongo's head, who closes his eyes in appreciation of the gesture. "Good boy, a beautiful life you have lived, isn't It?..." He asks the dog.

"Couldn't sleep either, Majesty?" Archie asks the old monarch.

"I slept a little but sleep was short... Snow and I were kindly invited by my daughter and my son-in-law to rest in their loft but I woke up very early and felt the need to come out, as if hearing a call. My wife is still sleeping, I went out to refresh the ideas, enjoying that my patron at Olympus is also resting. The movements there were also intense yesterday, you know? With all activities here and the reestablishment of the spiritual connection with Earth, the Fountain of Youth sprouted again and so did the seeds of Ambrosia. Demeter believes that she will be able to accelerate the first flowering so that the fruits will soon be produced again."

"Who is your patron?"

"Artemis, your dog and she would get along very well... But regardless of her, I always liked animals too..." David slowly caresses the dog. "What's his name?"

"Pongo…" Archie smiles wondering if it is not too cold for them to continue on the streets. "Would you like to continue our talk in a warmer place? My office is right over there, adjacent to my flat, we could have some hot tea while Pongo could warm up, he wanted to walk and I agreed, but it's too cold for him outside..."

"It's cold for us too," David chuckles. "I accept the invitation, thanks, eh... Archie, isn't it? Yesterday, during the Alignment, I talked briefly with your brother, Jiminy, originating from my Wish Realm... he seemed older than you, although he was metamorphosed into cricket."

"He is older... more or less the same difference between you and your brother, you know, a side effect of being and not being under dark courses..." he smiles, opening the door, and the three climb the stairs to Dr. Archie Hopper's office.

…

"Much better, now," David warms his hands on the mug. "I had already forgotten the differences between feeling this kind of cold and warm in a physical body..."

"The song was right then, what your daughter sang while aligning and enchanting everyone in all realms? About a soul being both hot and cold?"

"Yeah, more or less that… it's a different feeling though, actually deeper at an emotional temperature scale."

"I see... I've been dedicating my whole life to study and decode this scale," Archie shrugs and David nods in understanding. Then, after a pause, he points at a relaxed Pingo lying on his old pillow near the heater, and asks, "How old is he?"

"Not counting 28 years plus one of two curses, around 16; my friend is a wise Elder," Archie chuckles.

"He is indeed a wise pal, you know? He got the wisdom that comes with winter…" As Archie signalises with a nod his interest in hearing more, David continues. "It happens with all animals, therefore, obviously, with us too. He has experienced the changes of the four seasons - spring, summer, fall, and winter. Spring brings with it gentle breezes and brief showers; summer observes the blossoming of flowers and the greenness of plants; with autumn comes drought and wind; with winter, cold and ice. The different climates of the four seasons resemble the various stages of life - each with its own characteristics. We may compare life to the four seasons: youth is spring; maturity is summer; middle age is autumn; and old age, winter. Just as each season offers a unique landscape, the four seasons of life also have their individual attributes. This comparison is indeed very pertinent."

"Right it is... but just as there are four stages in the seasons and in life, all phenomena undergo gradual changes," Archie argues. 

"You are absolutely right," David agrees, "but just to simplify our model, let's say that the universe goes through four stages: formation, existence, decline and emptiness. The world is born of causes and conditions; thereafter it has a limited time of existence and, as it undergoes changes and increasing levels of decline, it finally ceases to exist. Emptiness, however, does not mean the end, as the world goes through the cycle of formation, existence, decline and emptiness, over and over again, infinitely."

"...which means, in our microcosmic bubble, we age, in the process." Archie sighs with melancholy.

"This is life, my friend," Davids smiles with compassion, "the physical body just follows the universe flow and also goes through four stages: birth, aging, disease and death. With birth, the family rejoices. With old age, loved ones grieve. With the disease, minds worry. And in the face of death, the family grieves. But death does not mean the end of life - it is simply a transmigration. Successions of birth, aging, disease, and death will follow."

...

"Our minds also follow this flow."Archie finally replies. "Our minds also go through incessant stages of emergence, existence, change and extinction. When a thought arises, all kinds of images appear in our minds. As long as it exists, the mind flows with thought. But when thought changes, a myriad of variations occur, and when it ceases, it withers like a flower and waits for the next flowering…"

"You have witnessed that happening in this same office, haven't you?" David asks.

"Many times," Archie confirms. "My job is to conduct the process, to enable and drive it." 

"You see," David turns to him after looking at Pongo, "we cannot control the four seasons of the world, nor the four phases of phenomena, but we can take control of the four seasons of life. That way we will make better use of them when they arrive."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… The spring of life is the time to sprout and grow. We must strengthen ourselves by absorbing nutrients, cultivating our compassion, and embracing the desire to save the world. In the lush bloom of summer, we should benefit others by offering our energy to complement their growth. As autumn maturity approaches, we should contribute to our beginners in life with our knowledge by bestowing upon them the abundant fruits that we have gained. As the winter of life comes, we must make use of our accomplishments to enrich the world, just as the winter sun warms the earth. What a wonderful finishing touch to our lives!" At that, Pongo walks to get closer to David.

Then, observing as Pongo and David keep looking at each other, Archie realizes that David went out for a walk to meet them, upon hearing a call - Pongo's call…

"His time on Earth is getting close to an end, Archie," David finally explains. "But so is mine. At the end of day 7, that is, tomorrow, we will be back to Elysium, to our Eternity."

"You are taking him with you, aren't you?"

"He chose me," David chuckles, "it was love at first sight…"

"He will be alright, won't he?"

"He will be in Heaven, he will be good, promise. You have your Lily, now, he is happy for you both."

…

"Archie?" Lily appears at the joining door with the flat, "I've heard voices… oh, sorry, I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You haven't," David says, standing up, "I was already preparing to leave, my wife is already calling me. Thanks for the tea, Archie. See you, Pongo. Milady…" he bows to Lily and disappears.

"The Sun is about to rise, Archie," Lily reaches out to hug him, "it's time for me to recharge… will you be okay? Promise?" She asks concerned.

"More than okay, Lily, Pongo and I will be waiting for you this one more time. Go fly your Dragon self, say hello to the Sun for me…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Dryland, Agrabah

"Play it again, Hadi..."

Leaning on the windowsill of their room, Sherazade asks her husband to repeat the song from his playlist. Their 11 months baby boy, Rahim, plays with a few toys in his crib while in the next room the couple's 12 years old twin girls, Adhara and Ammena, brought back from their shelter, are still asleep, resting from the strong thrill of reuniting with their mother in the afternoon of the previous day.

"As you wish, my love," he smiles, as the song echoes, still not believing that he has been so fortunate in having his wife back...

"I'm really here, sipping Arabian jasmine tea, watching the sunrise…" she whispers, smiling dreamy.

"Mom!" Adhara and Ammena arrive at the bedroom door, "can we come in?"

"Of course sweeties, but first come here for a good morning hug!" Sherazade opens her arms to hug the girls. "Hmm ... what a delight, oh my daughters I missed you so much ..."

"We missed you too, Mommy…" Adhara murmurs.

"But we always believed that you'd come back…" Ammena tells her. "Has Father told you? Did you know that?"

"He did, and I'm really proud of you two!"

"Look there!" Ammena points to the window! "It's Iago in his morning flight!"

"Looks like a baby Dragon…" Adhara suggests.

"Nope. Definitely Iago…" Ammena affirms and then turns to Sherazade to ask if she had met her father and her mother, the legendary storyteller Scherehazade, in the Underworld, "Iago told us that that could be possible..."

"No, I've been told there that your grandparents have moved on to the Islands of the Blessed. But your father told me that you met my mother's sister, aunt Farah, isn't it?"

"Yeah, she is so funny…" Adhara laughs. "She calmed us when she arrived. She was great with us and with her Jasmine, who had lost her father too."

"We were scared and so sad, Mommy…" Ammena remembers, "but she promised us that if the miracle of she coming as an Emissary of the Gods was possible any miracle could be possible. She asked us to have faith. And so we did as she said, as if you coming back depended on us being hopeful…"

"It worked! I'm back! That means that I have to thank you!" Sherazade says with tears falling nonstop.

"Love," Hadi calls her. "Now you have a better story to tell us than the one about your parents. That was a good one, not to mention the tale of how we got to the Land of Untold Stories... but I bet your Underworld adventure is better!"

"Why don't you tell us both stories, your parents' and the new one, and let us decide?" Adhara suggests, already sitting on some pillows.

...

"As you wish... Once upon a time, a sultan of a faraway empire left his castle to embark on a hunting trip. Returning unexpectedly early, he caught his beloved wife in bed with servants. Enraged, he beheaded them on the spot and made for the estate of his brother, who was away at the time. He decided to stay in one of the outhouse guestrooms. Here lay his next staggering revelation: past midnight, he started to hear music from the gardens and open windows. Exploring, he was shocked beyond belief to find his brother’s wife among a small crowd of nude figures, dancing in the moonlight and indulging in desires.

Stunned by the turn of events, he returned to his court blinded with a desire for revenge. Engrossed in feelings of betrayal and rage, he vowed to take revenge on all womankind by beginning a monstrous tradition: he would take a new virgin wife every night, only to behead her the following morning, so as to not allow her the opportunity to cheat.

In the sultan’s madness, the kingdom slowly became a hostile place for all young women. Families fled elsewhere with their daughters as the sultan continued with his rage-filled murder. Sick with worry, the vizier urged his daughters to leave. He had to stay in the capital and fulfill his duties, but his two daughters, Scheherazade and Farah, could flee. Here the story gets interesting, as Scheherazade refuses to leave – and instead insists on becoming the sultan’s next bride.

After many attempts to try and make her see sense, and much to the vizier’s dismay, Scheherazade and the sultan were married.

On Scheherazade's wedding night, as a last wish, she begged for her sister’s company. Farah joined them and requested one last tale from her sister. With the sultan’s approval, Scheherazade started her very first story. So captivating and mesmerizing were her charm and her storytelling capabilities, it was almost dawn before anyone realized. Clever Scheherazade ended the night’s storytelling on a captivating turn, leaving her audience on edge, wanting more. The sultan was so engrossed in Scheherazade’s story that – to everybody’s surprise – he allowed her to live one extra night to finish it.

Of course, the following night she finished the first story – and began another one. She continued this night after night, always ending on a tantalizing twist. Scheherazade continued telling her tales for a thousand and one nights, and in that time the sultan slowly started to fall for her beauty, charm and intelligence. He eventually saw the error of his ways and the injustices he'd wrought. Professing his true love for Scheherazade, they finally began a life together. The blood-lust stopped, and peace was restored." [[Ref]](https://artuk.org/discover/stories/scheherazade-the-story-of-a-storyteller)

"Wow…" Ammena sighs, "I'll never tire of listening to your storyteller voice, Mom..."

"Now moving to your recent adventure," Hadi intervenes, "tell us, my love, how did they bring your soul back? Aladdin had told me that they'd bring just the soul of a man, Felix. How come yours was brought too?"

"That's a tale with a fortunate plot twist, Hadi. You see, for our surprise and my good luck, something unanticipated happened after Charom departed with just one urn - as you mentioned, containing Felix's soul. Unexpectedly, Nimue, the first Dark One, the soul who was inhabiting my clone, all of a sudden, gave up... She screamed and begged to get out of my clone so much that those in charge decided to try an experiment to kick her off. The problem was, if they succeeded in removing the invading soul but didn't replace her immediately after with the original soul - that would be me, my clone would die (and my original body was already dead). It was then that Persephone and her Emissary, Milah, acted quickly taking advantage of fortuitous circumstances. As Charom was coming and going transporting the rebel souls that were being captured back to the Underworld, Milah/Persephone managed to ask him to pick up a second urn in the Underworld - with me inside - before returning to the Upperworld. Charom had to run but, luckily for me, he arrived in time with the help of Wish Snow/Zeus, who blew a Magic Wind for him to cross the Styx in record time. He delivered the urns to W. Snow, who was waiting for him in the banks of a Storybrooke lake. The rest is History…"

"Wow! And then we all took part of the Alignment Ceremony, our family complete and together again, there, in the live audience, including our baby brother - oh my, it's all so dreamy …" Adhara sighs.

...

 _A knock at the door interrupted their family moment: they were being invited for breakfast, with Jasmine, Aladdin, Farah and Iago_ _(who had long ago switched sides mostly due to resentment of Jaffar’s treatment of him), in the private wing of the palace, since the rest was being used as one of the largest shelters of the United Realms._

_During the meal Iago told them that while flying in the morning he had bumped into some invisible people flying over Agrabah. He heard them cursing, using words he wouldn't reproduce in front of children, but identified the names Pan and Cruella among them, "that's for sure."_

_"Of course!" Aladdin exclaimed figuring out what had happened. "It all makes sense now. First, Wish Blue reported, circa of 15 days ago, the theft of pixie dust from the Sacred Fairy Vault._ _That would explain how W. Pan and W. Cruella managed to travel so fast and be so productive in their evil things - they were flying!! We already knew that both Pans could become invisible, somehow they might be sharing their power with both Cruellas and they have been flying!! And finally, they might be the ones who tried to help Jaffar to escape from his prison this morning but... let me tell you, they didn't get it. Ha! They didn't count on me setting up smart traps around Jaffar's cell. I really need to notify the Operation B &S staff about that," he says already picking up his transponder._

_"Already helping you on that," Farah winked at him, contacting telepathically her friends._

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Gepetto's Workshop

"Marco, you could use our help to organize your workshop… this place has seen better times!" Moe teases as he helps Jack to sit in an armchair.

"You could use my Magic…" Jack offers.

"Haven't you all gotten tired after all hardworking of yesterday?" Gepetto asks his friends. "The workshop, as it is, has been my home for so many years that I lost count. I'm used to this layout, you know, let the toys remain where and how they are…"

"Here we have it: tea with toast, jelly, cookies and cake for four Elders… thanks to Johanna who remembered to send us her delicacies." Brennan comes with a tray. "I wonder how it would be if the Shamans had stayed with us here, we would make quite a team!!" He giggles.

"Nah… better this way," Moe reasons, "there wouldn't be enough room for them, we are good here and the arrangements there were fine to accommodate them. Jack's mansion is large enough for those who stayed there although it became excessively crowded for my standards: Fa, Jiminy, the two Janets, Johanna, the Five She-wolves, Aunt Em, Dorothy, Wish Mulan and five Shamans… Can you imagine them now in a round dance at the sound of drums…?" He laughs.

"That is totally happening! He, he! Just imagine both Janets joining their granddaughters, Fa and the Shamans: an explosive combination of joy! The party might still be lively there!" Gepetto chuckles, "and what about Jiao-long?" He asks.

"Preferred to sleep in his shop/clinic, in the East-side. Chynna went back to Dragon's Castle with Mal and Zorro," Jack explains.

…

"How do you feel the colors, Jack?" Moe asks while contemplating from the window the quiet avenue. The color of the autumn leaves could take his breath away filling him with joy. Gold, emerald, copper, chestnut brown, vermilion; it was as if nature, before going to sleep was putting on her best fireworks display.

"I feel their vibration, colors are waves, are particles of energy, each color vibrates at a unique frequency. What you see using your eyes as photo-detectors I _see_ using my ears as another kind of sensor. I'm not so good at that as I used to be, though, I'm getting really old… But then, I guess your eyes are not so good anymore, as well."

"You are right," Moe agrees and confides, "winter has come for us a long time ago, my friend... You know, the autumn leaves made me think of the seasons of our lives. Our past and present struggles, our past and present fights. And then, inevitably, I remember the fights fought by brave Warriors, in especial those whom, somehow, we will support with our resonant vibration. Warriors that will go on the front-end counting on our united chain at the back-end. Inevitably I think of the _fab four_ preparing, right now, to fight the greatest battle, to meet face-to-face our four biggest enemies. I think of the two-Killians and two-Emmas… And then of the emotional and psychological _season_ they are in, not counting curses and lands with frozen time. In this sense, they are still in their Summertime although we can notice a feel glimpses of autumn arriving: a grey hair here and there being the most obvious outward sign of what it’s just around the corner…"

"We all count on their youth as if it were eternal. In a way, I've noticed that it's a common sense of all modern societies: they value youth more than it used to be in the past," Brennan reflects. "Yet look at the seasons, autumn is so very beautiful. The colors, the harvest, the bounty - all the efforts of spring and summer - have produced this spectacular abundance, a feast for the eyes, the body and soul…"

"Are our lives not like this?" Marco wonders.

"Our experience - our learning, are seeds for the most wonderful harvest. Now, let's be honest, the simple fact that we still exist in physical bodies in itself is wondrous and, basically a miracle. We are really really ancient people, my old mates. If we count the curses and Lands with frozen time, some of us are pre historical beings!" Moe tells them laughing. 

"The Alignment did good to us, Elders, they valued us, they did us a great service..." Jack concludes with pride. "The ceremony wouldn't be so powerful if the Shamans hadn't come. With them it became complete. They brought what in more traditional or indigenous societies is revered: old age, just as nature is. Ageing is part of the sacred cycle of life, and each season must be celebrated."

"I've just remembered in a flash that when I was a boy - almost four centuries ago," Brennan shakes his head in disbelief at the sound of his exotic sentence, "my father once said to me that it is only when the trees are bare that we can truly appreciate their form. It is only then that we can see the landscape around them, which is hidden during summer by all their foliage."

"Good memory of yours, Brennan, I'm impressed!" Moe teases him.

"At the end of the day it is all a matter of perspective," Gepetto says and then asks, "how should we call ourselves: “seniors”? “The elderly”? “Older adults”? Something else?"

“For heavens’ sake, don’t call us anything,” Moe begs.

"But what’s the alternative for doctors, for instance, who treat patients who fit this description? And for academics, who study this demographic? What terms should they use to discuss our age group without giving offense?" Marco insists.

"What’s going on is that we have a problem with the subject itself. Everyone wants to live longer, but no one wants to be old," Jack notices. "Personally, I prefer to use the term “older people” because it’s the least problematic. Everyone is older than someone else."

"My view is that the elderly is a demographic group, like youth or middle age." Brennan then ponders, "what matters is that the four of us are still useful for the society and, most importantly, still able to love, to dream, to be happy…"

"To dream with a certain Wish Janet Lucas, isn't it, Brennan Jones?" Marco provokes him.

"Yeah…" he answers and teases back, "luckily I have left the other Lucas lady free for you, isn't it Marco Gepetto?"

"Oh, my…" Moe starts to laugh. "What about you, Jack, the Wish Apprentice? Dreaming of Johanna, the Wish Maid, perhaps?"

"Don't worry, Moe French, she is a lovely lady, I'm really fond of her and of her delicious cakes but she is free for you…and for your flowers!!" Jack counter attacks and they end up laughing out loud, teasing each other like kids. 

"Must be the effect of the Alignment…" Gepetto suggests giggling. "After all, since we are in a toy story, the Here and Now might have aligned us with the frequencies of childhood joy..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Chinese Village, Dragon's Herbarium

The Dragon woke up inspired. Sleeping in his town house gave him insights for developing a formula to collectively disconnect the clones from their correspondent original bodies incorporating some improvements to Rumple's formula. He started to work on it as soon as he returned from his morning flight, feeling a weird feeling of being spied on. 

Nevertheless, he kept working diligently but, after a while, Aladdin's message alerting everybody about _4 evil_ _flyer humans,_ _possibly camouflaged by an invisibility spell,_ switched on his senses.

...

(" _They are here..._ "), he thinks conclusively, sensing a silent breath, at his back, in a constant but discreet movement close to the windows. But he continues to work seemingly as if not knowing about his companions' presence. 

...

(" _Maybe they want me to develop a formula to steal it later... But they don't know what I'm developing, this means they are just spying to see if it's worth stealing it… but they would continue not knowing... unless I gave them a lead…")_

"If things happens as I expect them to," he whispers loud enough to be heard but low enough to sound as if talking to himself, "we'll be able to simultaneously separate lots of clones from their correspondent bodies, provided that we capture all rebel souls out there first."

…

He keeps working, concentrated, mixing herbs and other ingredients, always sensing the spies' silent presence.

(" _I could trap them… no, they've proven to be too quick, two Pans with powerful magic… perhaps if I change to Dragon… no, there are two Cruellas now, I'm not sure if my amulet would resist their power combined…”)_

...

 _("I need to gain time and call for help. But_ _how_ _?"_ ) 

_..._

When his potion is practically done he picks up his phone while filtering the liquid into a spray bottle.

"Chynna? I need your help. There is one ingredient in my Lab in the castle that is missing here. I just need it to finish the formula for breaking the clone connection collectively. I need you to bring it here, it is in a bottle with the following label: 立即为您带来帮助，这是看不见的敌人。"

(*Lìjí wèi nín dài lái bāngzhù, zhè shì kàn bùjiàn de dírén = Bring immediate help, invisible enemy here.)

…

_In less than ten minutes Chyna appeared with a bottle of water. Outside the lab, David, Aunt Em, Liam and Lancelot covered both Killians and both Emmas' back while they entered the store through the front door and headed for the lab at the back of the store._

_"Hello! Anybody home?" Emma called._

_"I'm going!" Jiao-long replied, discreetly positioning_ _in stance attack._

_It happened too fast. One of the Pans shouted to the other: "Watch out, it's a trap!" and one of them threw a lightning bolt that would hit Chynna but Jiao-long threw himself in front of her and fell severely wounded, not without first spraying a substance towards the window where the evil beings were._

_Aunt Em and the two Emmas entered throwing lightning randomly in all directions but the demons managed to escape through the back window while Chynna, kneeling down, screamed at her father._

_..._

"He's not breathing," Emm warns, examining Jiao-long's neck.

"He's not dead," Chyna explains. "He has been almost mortally wounded before, and survived. The witness of that, Emma's friend August, probably doesn't remember it because he reverted to his child self afterwards, but once my father told me how it happened, and what he did. I think I can accelerate his regeneration if I manage to transform him into Dragon, I'll try..."

"Should we call Alice senior?" Aunt Em asks.

"No need, thanks," Chynna replies, already holding the shape-shifted dragon's head. She makes him drink a tonic and that helps him strengthen himself as long as he remains dragon for a few hours - that's what happened years ago in Hong Kong when August thought Tamara had killed him. He almost died but managed to survive by morphing to dragon.

"We lost them again," Killian tells Key, upset.

"My father is saying that perhaps that's not exactly the case," Chynna comforts them, explaining that the Dragon is able to channeling messages to her. "He thinks he has impregnated our enemies with a localization spell - which they cannot take off with a bath, only he knows the antidote. That's what he was preparing since he found out they were spying on him - we have to thank Aladdin and Iago for this one, really…"

Pointing to a pile of papers, Chynna continues. "Look there, on the table, there's a map of the United Realms. Father says you should spray it with the same substance in the flask here, on the floor. You will know if he hit them with the spray if you see 4 moving points on the map: they indicate their locations."

"Now you rest, Father. Here, hold on me, I'll puff us to our castle." Turning to David, Chynna asks if her father's aim was accurate.

"Hit all. It's working," Lancelot informs her.

"We see them, 4 points moving fast; they are heading to their castle in the Enchanted Mountains," David says, "it's time for us to gather our army, as planned," he nods to Lancelot.

"Then we have our lead," Liam remarks, sending telepathic waves of reassurance to Milah, elsewhere, " _meet us in the base_ " he tells her in thought.

"We just need to wait for the North Wind to blow wildly now," Emma takes Killian's hand and squeezes it with bravery, he nods back at her.

"Let's go, love," Key whispers in Emm's ears, embracing her protectively while Liam and Aunt Em prepare to puff them all to their base, in Arendelle.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Seashore, Dragons' Castle; Enchanted Forest

The harmonic waves brought by the Alignment Ceremony have been progressively transformed into a collective and synchronized effort aiming at providing protection for everybody in every corner of the enchanted lands. Gradually, everywhere the Peace Warrior Spirit has been awakened, enhancing the Human connection with the Spirit World, stage where the true confront between Good and Evil is fought.

At the Dragon's Home, fighting as warriors in their own battle field, Chynna and Mal prepare in record time the potion formulated by Jiao-long to collectively break the connection between clones and original bodies. Improving Rumple's formula, besides disconnecting large groups of clones from their correspondent bodies, the new spell is supposed to simultaneously keep them alive using a technique simpler than the one employed in Wish Robin's clone. Even though meaning that the clones won't be an automatic backup body for alive beings anymore - as intended in ancient times - the rebel souls won't be able to count on the 'one-soul-up-for-one-soul-down' rule. If it works as expected, after the battle to come - hopefully victoriously - it will be possible to quickly cut all body-clone links and, then, to disintegrate all clones.

"We should test the formula before the battle," Chynna tells Mal. "I guess we'll need to ask Zorro and Archie to operate the teleport center again… oh, look! A message from Jasmine… She says that Iago has volunteered to replace my father in the _Soul-Capture_ Operation."

"Great news! Reply thanking them, accepting his kind offer - tell them that Lily and I will meet Iago in Agrabah to explain the procedure," Mal celebrates. "His offer couldn't come at a better time, Chynna - we still have one place to ‘clean’ before joining our Army in the Enchanted Mountains. The capture technique needed the third flying element to coordinate the aerial action with three people operating the traps, at ground level… Regarding Archie and Zorro replacing you, that can be easily sorted out. Lily, Archie and Pongo have just arrived from Storybrooke and last time I saw Zorro he was reading online news in our chambers. I'll talk to them and, in the meantime, you could try to find a clean clone-shelter before joining the collective meditation."

"Mal," Chynna stops her, "keep in mind that in few hours my father will be completely recovered - you'll need him, not Iago, to fly over Wish Rumple's castle for capturing rebel souls hiding in there. I suspect that most of them might be concentrated in that area. So, once our forces manage to break the fortress' magic dome, you will be allowed to fly over there. For now… be careful and good luck!"

"Thanks! We count on your father, Chynna, we need him. Iago knows that, too, I'm sure… You take care too!"

"I still haven't figured out where this new spell should be tested…" she says holding the spray. "That I remember, there are forty isolated houses and five castles with hibernating clones," Chynna wonders.

"You should choose a small one,” Mal suggests. “Look, I gotta talk to Lily, Archie and Zorro and then... fly to Agrabah! Bye!"

"Hmm… I got an idea!" Chynna snaps her fingers. "Perhaps the Fairies can help me to select the shelter or maybe... even better! Cindy! she has all data and statistics in spreadsheets. I'll call her... Bye Mal!!"

* * *

_The last thing John Little and his wife, Flòraidh, wanted to hear when their cabin in the woods was taken over by 15 hibernating clones was a coaching-TED talk about learning and gaining from losses by looking on the bright side of them and their daughter, Caitlin, being alive and healthy, as if that's all that mattered - especially for those, like them, used to sleeping in makeshift homes in the trees for years._

_"Of course it matters that we are alive after all, but nothing and no one has the right to stop me from being too pissed off!!!" he raged for hours._

_Many hours of mumbling and cursing later, John Little finally managed to really feel relief and gratitude that his small family was alive and safe, comfortably accommodated in the warmth of their neighbors and close friends, Will and Norah Scarlet, home._

_"Look, our Dùghlas and your Caitlin will soon head to their shelter but as our ages range from 40 to 45, pretty much all of us are out of the priority shelter groups," Will pondered with his pals. "Besides, as you must know, all UR citizens have just been called for volunteer enlistment to work as Clone-Shelter Guardians. Very well..." he sighed and exchanged a look with his wife, "Norah and I are considering enlisting since our home doesn't need to be converted into a shelter. You and Flòraidh could be Clone-Shelter Guardians too, perhaps... who knows, of your house. What do you think? You said the clones are in Caitlin's and in the guests' rooms... So, if you isolated those rooms, perhaps you could stay in your own house... what do you think?"_

…

"They gave us the rubber clothes, the masks, the gloves... and this amulet hanging around our necks," John Little talks to Chynna on the porch of his house. "The amulet must touch whom we give permission to enter, otherwise the locking spell blocks the person from entering. Come closer so that I can touch you with the charm... There it is... now you may come in. You arrived in a good time, lunch is practically ready."

...

"You were lucky in choosing our house, Chynna, it will be easy to run your test here," Flòraidh says, "you see, we've been trying to pretend that the clones are not here and just live our lives as normally as we can, given the circumstances, with our daughter in a shelter and only talking to us using the electronic devices. Despite all that, we are managing to cope… I mean, we rarely wear our rubber clothes, that's not necessary, really, unless we have to go to the forbidden rooms, which we never do. Actually, except out of curiosity, we went there just once. In the guest room we saw the clone of a baby and another one of a little boy - none of them we knew. But next to them we recognized the clones of the two She-wolves, my Johnny friends' Red and Wish Red. We also saw a few peasants we have seen before but don't know their names. Now, the greatest surprises we found in our Caitlin's room: the three Reginas side by side. When we thought we had seen it all, imagine our surprise when we realized that half fallen sideways and with their faces a little turned to the wall, two brothers Jones were also here!! That's right, the copies of Killian Jones and Wish Killian Jones are hibernating in our daughter's room with their arm stumps and all!! I almost gave up on staying in the house after seeing 15 bodies seemingly asleep, breathing but soulless: too creepy for my taste, but Johnny and I are practical people, few things scare us and we concluded that it makes no difference whether or not we are close to them. We've all been cloned here or there or in the Enchanted Archipelago - wherever, we all have clones, every single damn body has. So we relaxed and decided to stay..."

"Excellent, Flòraidh," Chynna replies in awe, "I think I really came to the right place. Look, the test we'll run has two purposes: first, to see if we can break the connection clone-original body using a new approach. For that we spray the magic potion on all clones at once. The collective effect of using this spray is what is under test because we already know that the separation based on Rumple's potion doesn't kill the original bodies. Therefore, those corresponding 15 people will be absolutely safe. Rumple's technique has been successfully tested by our enemies and also by us, with the clone of a guy named Felix: it works. The second - and most important - purpose is to test if the clones will continue to hibernate after the connection is collectively broken, we don't want them to die for now, only when all of this is really over."

"I see… Very clever, it's a backup plan," John Little remarks. 

"Exactly," Chynna confirms. "A simpler technique with a wider reach since a more complex technique has already been successfully used to freeze Wish Robin Hood's clone. We hope that his clone will host your friend's soul."

"Oh, Robin Hood... my brother! I miss him so much," John Little sighs with melancholy.

"I'm hopeful that he'll be back soon, and you should believe on that too, John. Now we need to move forward. What was done with Wish Robin's clone was a pioneer, really delicate and well succeeded experiment. But we need to perform this new test because there are hundreds of thousands of clones out there. What my father did was to develop a simpler method to achieve the same result with a collective approach instead of using a one-to-one basis."

"Then, what are we waiting for?" He stands up already wearing his rubber clothes. "Let's do it before the wind carries the cabin with us and the clones inside. Look outside, suddenly and apparently out of nowhere all the leaves are swirling in the air like spirals of colorful confetti! It would be beautiful if it weren't scary..."

"The north wind blowing wildly..." Chynna murmurs thoughtfully.

"These are our inner and outer calls guys, this means we must run our test asap," Flòraidh heads in _action mode_ , already all covered and protected, to the forbidden rooms, "because soon we are the ones going to kind of hibernate, all of us in all United Realms, in concentration, vibrating in resonance. You, Chynna, won't have time to puff to your house, you better stay with us..."

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Overground and Underground

_From above, the fluffy white clouds against the blue sky - privileged first-class passengers fluttering in the wind, witnessed on the snow-capped mountain six people, wearing location-potion sprinkled coats, preparing to become six moving points on a map held by David in a nearby camping. Following Killian and Key’s advice, they decided to also use the localization spray, recently developed by Jiao-long, as an extra-precaution to assure the gps-like operation also provided by the magic runes._

_Kristoff guided the travelers until the Underground entrance, where he gave them the four enchanted runes and returned to their HeadQuarters in the closest mountain. They travel together but in individual kayaks, magically brought by Emma and Emm as soon as they arrived at the cave, because the canals are too narrow and tortuous in some intersections and only hold small 1-passenger boats. The four runes are aimed to orientate and illuminate the path for the two Killians and two Emmas, the ones holding them. The crossing of the underpass labyrinth of rivers towards Wish Rumple’s castle would remain a scrambled mesh for Liam and Milah weren’t they Gods’ Emissaries – the spiritual connection with their Patrons provides them a vision ability and guidance similar to the runes’ magic, which guarantees that all will be able to find a path to their destination if any unexpected event separates them. Due to the runes, four of them carry a surface map magically indicating their corresponding position over there and how far or close their target is._

_..._

_The beginning of the crossing was subtly tense and marked by a heavy silence, contrasting with the cold but light breeze blowing more and more gently from the mouth of the cave as it got lost in the distance with each stroke of the kayaks: with its mysteries and unknown depths, the bowels of the mountain were opening to swallow the six travelers._

_They entered the canals in line, following an order whose definition sparked an almost heated debate before converging on the lineup adopted: Emma, Milah, Killian, Emm, Key, and Liam. Liam insisted on getting to the end of the line with the argument of being immortal and thus less vulnerable to attacks from behind. In the same line of reasoning, Milah wanted to position herself ahead, but after some debate she agreed to go second convinced by Emma saying that, because of her intensive lightning strike training, she would be able to respond more quickly to any frontal attack. Emm agreed to go in the fourth position, ensuring the continuity of the string based on the same justification, ie her ability to strike powerful lightning. The two Killians, with their natural leadership manifesting in full mode, wanted to go in the front and back ends arguing that they were carrying powerful laser guns developed by Nemo, but they finally gave in to their older brother's appeals and agreed with their formation, which included Liam with his lightnings in the back end._

And there they go.

Although possessing such strong offensive resources, their stance is basically more defensive and they do not intend to use it during the crossing so as not to risk causing some cave-in collapse - "only if really necessary we will respond offensively to attacks," Key reminds them. 

Were they in a more advanced stage of winter, say around January-February, the rivers and lakes surfaces would probably be a frozen white expanse with lake shore cliffs forming a crimson border to the landscape. But in the almost November the kayakers still float in cold waters exploring the canals and caves' deepest recesses while listening to the murmur of water against rock.

"This place is full of rebel souls," Milah alerts them in a whisper and Emma whispers back without losing her focus on their course, "I was with this weird feeling of us being followed and wondered what it would be… can you sense them too?"

"I can. Actually, technically Persephone sees them through my eyes; they are not visible to the naked eye, not even to yours or Killians' keen gaze…"

"We all sense them, I suppose," Killian confirms from behind feeling the ghosts' companion.

"That's sinister… What could they do against us?" Emm murmurs. 

"Watch out, love!" Key promptly bumps into Emm's kayak for pushing it slightly sideways, saving her from being hit by a needle like icicle.

"There you have your answer, Emm," Liam whispers, attentive, from behind, "they can use their infernal vibration to loosen the ice spears against us. We become more vulnerable when we fear them - they want to harm us and we can't change their freewill but we can defend ourselves, for instance, by activating a kind of shield around us. The problem is that we are in movement, the protection would have to be trickier…" he silences, putting his mind to work thinking on an ingenious solution to the challenge.

"We must double our attention then because I see, with Persephone's help, a rough horde of lost souls made up of serial killers, thieves, ruthless deserters, perverts, drug-dealers, black-hearted gamblers, a large group of souls carrying a multitude of sins." Milah explains. "They want us to fear them for what they are but actually they are the ones that should be afraid of us for what we are."

"Concentrate on the Love connecting us, mates, and on the light coming out of runes and Gods which are only seen by our eyes," Killian recommends.

"Exactly, little brother, this is the only way for us to build up our shield: we must vibrate in the frequencies of Light!"

"Yeah… Focus on the Light and on the lights guaranteeing our lineup..." Emma commands. "I see an intricate junction ahead, let's remain together."

...

The crossing proceeds without any other incident, the more they travel, the calmer they feel. The more they breath their Love, the more waves of Love they receive coming from everywhere in the United Realms, renewing their confidence and hope, restoring their faith. Despite the discomfort of the situation, the place is mysteriously beautiful with a succession of narrow passages and mysterious caves resembling a fairyland of needle like icicles where dreamy formations change from chamber to chamber.

In fact, like in a dream their minds float impulsed by their heartbeat pulsating rhythmically in sync with the rising and falling oars splashing in the crystal water. Abstracting from everything but the physical plane they are in, with nothing but rocks and water surrounding them, they gradually enter the depths of their souls in a spiritual plane where they get the closest to resonate as One as they could. With their thoughts thus aligned and synchronized, a protective shield is magically built around them, isolating and allowing the six to communicate telepathically - a real throwback to the evil souls trying to break their emotional resistance.

...

(Emma) " _I wish we could talk in thought… only the six of us…"_

(Milah)(Killian)(Emm)(Key)(Liam) (all simultaneously) " _I can hear you, Emma!" "I hear you, love!" "Wish granted, sis!" "Brother-in-law presenting to talk!" "Aye, I wish the same…"_

(Emma) " _This is amazing!"_

(Milah)(Killian)(Emm)(Key)(Liam) (in sequence) " _I'm loving this new development!" "Aye, fantastic feeling!" "It's so incredible!" "I could be used to it!" "Welcome aboard the telepathy world, mates!"_

After absorbing the novelty, they continue the journey in a more relaxed way, six points in David's map getting close to the fields near the castle gates.

(Emm) " _Our fathers might be already in march with the army of Warriors, Emma."_

(Milah) " _They are following us. Our connection, I mean Liam's and mine, with the other Emissaries is weaker here, we haven't managed to reach out with our thoughts, but we can hear bits and pieces of their mental talk, they are practically above us."_

(Killian) " _Perhaps our shield and some rock formations block your thoughts to go up, I've been taking mental notes on the intricacies of these canals' design…_ "

(Key) " _I suppose their path up there is more straightforward and for this reason they are able to follow us closely despite having started their journey with a delay. It's something like we zigzag crossing the catheters while they keep jumping from one hypotenuse to another…"_

(Liam) (mental chuckle) " _Always a Math mind, these Little Brothers of mine…"_

(Emma) " _The difference is that our zigzag path will end beyond the gate while they will be stuck outside waiting for Liam and Milah to break the spell."_

(Liam) (noise of paper unfolding) " _I'm checking on my map, we are not too far from our final 'port'. Less than 1 mile in a straight line of one of that hypotenuse of yours, Key…"_

(Killian) " _We could shant to pass the time…_ "

(Key) " _Great idea! But we should choose one known by everyone… Emm, Emma, do you remember that dinner in the loft, before it all started, when Killian and I sang to you a sea shanty?"_

(Emm) _"Sure, we went to the mezzanine and I played the guitar while you shanted one of the songs the sailors used to sing on board - we all ended up shanting with you!"_

(Liam) _"Considering your ladies, I hope you have chosen wisely your repertoire, brothers…"_

(Milah) (mental giggles) " _I've learned some spicy ones during my time on the Jolly Roger…"_

(Emma) " _Don't worry, Liam, Hope was 'on board'... I remember the lyrics and the melody, though I have no idea how to sing mentally..."_

(Emm) " _We'll have to try to see how it works."_

(Liam) _"Which one?…"_

(Killian) " _The Pirate Shanty, I guess Milah knows it, what about you, Liam?_ "

(Liam) _"Count me in, Captain!"_

(Emma) " _Ok, I go first, I suppose, then…_

_𝄢♫ I am not a pirate, but I long to be,"_

(Milah) _"𝄞♫ Sailing by the stars across the seven seas_ ,"

(Killian) "𝄢♫ _Living with no earthly cares, my mates and me,"_

(Emm) _"𝄞♫ The envy of all worldly men, who are not fre_ e."

_(they whistle in thought, as their hearts beat in perfect sync with imaginary drums coming from thousands of aligned hearts, pulsing together)_

_𝄞 ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫_

(Key) "𝄢♫ _A song to sing for beggars, a song to sing for saints_ ,"

(Liam) "𝄞♫ _A song to sing for wealthy men all wrapped and bound in chains!"_

(Emma) _"𝄢♫ Our treasure's not in gold, or in our piety_."

(Milah) "𝄞 _♫ Our wealth is in an answered call, the longing of the sea!"_

(Killian) _"𝄢♫ Stormy oceans carry us to lands we've never known,_ "

(Emm) "𝄞♫ _To mysteries and buried secrets from the tales of old."_

(Key) _"𝄢♫ So hoist the sail and raise the flag,"_

(Liam) _"𝄞♫ We do not stop for the night_."

(Emma) "𝄢♫ _We'll ride the wild winds and waves until the morning's light!"_

(Milah) _"𝄞♫ In smuggler's caves and tavern halls, we live by no man's rules_."

(Killian) "𝄢♫ _We fly the colors of the living, free and proud and true!"_

(Emm) _"𝄞♫ We set out on the ocean blue to escape tyranny_."

(Key) "𝄢♫ _We'll keep our merry hearts alive so long we roam the sea-a-a."_

(Liam) _"𝄞♫ A man once walked along the shore,"_

(Emma) _"𝄢♫ And called he out to me_ ,"

(Milah) _"𝄞♫ I-see you are a fisherman, a lover of the sea."_

(Killian) _"𝄢♫ I know this world's a wretched place,"_

(Emm) "𝄞♫ _But if you'll follow me"_

(Key) "𝄢♫ _I'll take all of your burdens..."_

(Liam) _"𝄞♫ And pirates we shall be!"_

(Altogether) "𝄢♫ _Yo-ho, yo-ho! ♫_

_𝄞♫ Yo-ho, yo-ho! ♫_

_𝄞♫ Yo-ho, yo-ho! ♫_

_𝄢 ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ♫ ..._ "

...

* * *

Wish Cruella drags her thumb slowly over Pan's cheek, hearing his sharp inhale of breath at her touch. That's his clue for her to engage in another round of their sensual dance of bodies that inevitably will drive them to more rubbing, licking, sucking, hitting, screaming, and violent fucking. For the last days, the two have been getting as intimate, as a couple, as Wish Pan has with Cruella, in a bizarre swing game. When not in a group sex or in their original pairings, they've been switching pairs since they learned that the more wildly perverted their orgies are, sometimes with incestuous intercourse or even ritual with animals' and plants' sacrifice, the more potentiated their dark powers become. They won't stop their fuckery for nothing now until the arrival of their enemies - this is their way to prepare for the battle they know is coming. 

Their more recent developments are related to the ability to communicate without spoken words, a tacit understanding of each other's thoughts, an anticipation of each other's reasoning, an exploration and deep knowledge of each other's bodies and sensations. Deep down, they are just one side of two forces in eternal confrontation. Deep down, good and evil, light and darkness... are always fighting each other and the two Pans and two Cruellas might be dangerous beasts but are far from ranking in the highest positions of the largest scales of Evil. For the forces contrary to the Laws of Harmony and Universal Order, they are just miserable paws, mere disposable instruments in a fight that is not even theirs. 

No matter how tortuous their path into madness and cruelty until being reunited at Wish Rumple's Castle Battle may have been, here they are, four bodies occupied by four sick, deeply sick, souls. And no matter how old and sick their souls may be, they are learning to take full advantage of their bodies, no matter how old or young they might be. In fact, years in unfrozen-time non-cursed lands led Wish Pan and Wish Cruella to age a reasonable bit, which means their clones have also aged - and doing so by keeping a gap between them. As a consequence, a 24 years gap separates the two men's bodies from the two women's bodies. However, for their best interest, the difference ended up being a fortunate asset: the men's youth translated into more vitality for their almost nonstop sexual activities, which they engage every single time they are not working on other diabolic plans.

The two 24-yo men and the two 48-yo women are up to everything for fighting and winning those who try to prevent their objective to be achieved - and getting to the Olympus and becoming immortal gods and goddesses still is their goal.

...

" _Those incompetent souls in the canals are losing their best chance for getting a clone to live in... look at these pathetic six faces in their kayaks, six fucking idiots crossing our canals, their happy faces are disgusting_ ," Pan watches the heroes' journey through W. Rumple's old crystal ball.

" _They think they have everything figured out and that we are sitting here waiting for their arrival and then to be defeated by their brave army of fucking idiots, argh. What a good old crystal ball can't do for us, isn't it? Watching them is much better than a reality show on live TV but they are pathetic losers and I have a better thing to do!_ " W. Cruella, standing up naked from her armchair, turns her head to voluptuously kiss an also naked Cruella, who was looking at her with glassy eyes while licking her upper lip languidly. "Come here, sister," W. Cruella whispers seductive stroking Cruella's nipples. 

As the two Cruellas make out on their way to the couch, indifferent to them W. Pan checks the cauldron where he is preparing a new protection spell that will be used as soon as Liam and Milah break the one that isolates the castle nearby fields. " _They rebuild the bridges and we destroy them again, ha! As soon as their army goes through the unblocked dome and into the castle courtyard, we create a new dome with this new spell, only this time they won't be able to get out. Since the castle is protected to block their entrance, they will be trapped in the yard without going forward or back, the perfect trap_!!"

 _“I haven't figured out yet a way to block the two Killians and the two Emmas from entering the castle. At least according to Wish Rumple’s crystal seer it seems that the block doesn’t work with them,”_ Pan tells his brother in thought. 

_“Let them in, I don't care, we will kill them all anyway - imagine the extra power we will get with their blood, after having killed the four of them…”_ Wish Pan anticipates with glazed red eyes _, “we will be able to cross the gateway to Olympus!”_

" _Remember that the "h.e.r.o.e.s" - bleagh - created a new Fountain connection; we will have an extra work to break this new one,"_ W. Pan reminds him. " _We just need to get rid of this battle first because the ritualistic spell to break the connection requires time to be prepared..."_

"Enough of telepathic talk, Darlings!!" Cruella starts to scream with pleasure as W. Cruella kneels to lick her clit. "I need a good fuck with shouts and whispers of crazy pleasure, for a change... yes, yes, fucking yes, my Darling sister... hmmn, lick me... yes! Suck me all... **YYYYEEEESSSSS!!!!!** ” She gasps and pants quickly, “here, now your turn, my Wishy... let me suck your clit too, ahnn… And you two over there," she turns to the two Pans before sticking her face between her sister's trembling legs, "Pans, Darlings, finish these fucking spells soon because these two women here are too hot and too wet waiting for you to be fucked senseless over and over! And here I go!!"

"Ahmmm, yes... what a deliciously soft, so wet, languid... warm tongue you have... I'm sooo turned on... lick me hard sis... fucking yes!…" W. Cruella starts to moan and pant.

"You'll have to wait a little bit, Cruellas, you two got real competition… a much better feast, new flesh... **much younger** than yours, is coming and I prefer to watch them!" W. Pan says with a malicious smile, calling Pan's attention, "look Pan, those other idiots on the mountain, they are bringing two goddamn Felixes for us… Two fucking deliciously fuckable - majestic as two immortal gods - our Felixes coming for us! Can you believe that? We are two lucky bastards! The Wish one will be mine first, just saying… I want him too badly..." He gasps with pelvic back and forward movements that soon translate into a hard erection. 

" _Yeah… I see them_." Pan approaches salivating and starting to masturbate while watching the army nearing the castle. "Man, look at them, they look fucking glorious... It's really them... I miss my Felix, now that I’m looking at them I realize how much I have missed my Felix, I guess mine is the one on the left... he looks too fuckable and I'll be here too ready and too hard waiting for him..."

"What the fuck are you doing?" "What the fuck have you two just said?"

The sisters stop abruptly their incestuous game and rage to where the brothers, intoxicated by excitement and desire, are.

"Enough!" "How dare you?" The women shout at once and throw themselves over the crystal ball to block and prevent the images of the two Felixes from being displayed. In the confusion, with the two Pans trying to stop them, the ball falls and breaks.

" **No, no, NOOOO!!!** " They all shout in horror.

The chaos that follows is a crude spectacle of slaps, bites, beatings, and curse words, gradually evolving into a four-sado-masochistic session.

* * *

The return of the cold breeze, this time intensifying with each row of the kayaks, announces the end of the journey in the underground labyrinth. In fact, soon the other mouth of the cave, the exit of the maze, becomes visible to the watchful eyes of the six travelers. They have reached the castle's fields, they are within the almost impenetrable and invisible domed shield!! 

(Emma) " _The river is frozen here, we can't keep rowing…_ " 

(Killian) " _We can walk, love…_ " Killian approaches her from behind, already on his feet. "Are you alright, Emma?" 

(Emma) "Yeah… better now," she answers hugging him while stepping out of her kayak with his help.

…

(Emm) " _Milah, are you still seeing those rebel souls? I'm not sensing them anymore…_ "

(Milah) " _That's because they aren't here_."

(Key) " _This means that three dragons flying and three people at ground level in a triangle formation surrounding the mountain of the underground canals will be able to capture them all…_ "

(Liam) " _You mean soon after Milah and I break the invisible dome's shield_."

(Emma) " _Meanwhile the four of us will enter the castle, is that right?…_ " 

(Key) (noise of taking a roll of paper from his coat pocket) " _According to Jiao-long's map, aye, we must head towards the castle, the four of them are in there…_ " 

(Killian) (noise of taking, and opening, a bottle of rum from his coat pocket) " _We need rum…_ "

They all pass the flask and share the drink, including Emm, after receiving the approval of Key for only a small, symbolic little sip, " _the babies will understand that their Mama is preparing to fight for everybody's life, and it's just a small tiny little drop of rum to not pass her in blank, after all..."_

(Liam) "Hey mates, _look on the right! There they are, our army of Emissaries, Dragons, Warriors, Wizards, Shamans, She-wolves, Witches and the two Felixes... so close yet so far."_

(Milah) " _Not for too long, I hope."_

(Liam) _"And there is the main target, Rumple's castle, on the left. That is it. Here we split our ways, brothers and sisters but we will meet you soon. Let’s get over it, we know what we have to do, let’s do what we came here for!"_

(Milah) _"Exactly, we have a wedding to attend tomorrow, after all!! And remember, the Olympus' oracles never missed a prophecy and they predicted our victory!"_

(Liam) _"Good luck you four, stay together because your frequencies combined will unlock the last barrier, ie the castle’s protection spell!"_

(Emma)(Killian)(Emm)(Key) (in unison) _“We will… Good luck you two!_ ”

(Emma)(Milah)(Killian)(Emm)(Key)(Liam) (all at once) " _Light, Peace and Love!!"_

This way, heading for the battle between the forces of Good and Evil, the two groups walk their paths with hope of being the Heaven and Earth's winners and peacemakers emerging, aiming at surviving the events necessary for the Dawn of a New Age.

* * *

_After they set up camp following Kristoff's return from the cave entrance, the self-proclaimed Peace Warriors' Army started to move in magical leaps to the vicinity of Wish Rumple’s Castle. For this fast transportation magic practitioners abounded among them, and their goal was not to take part in a tourist exploration as those that Anna and Kristoff plan to promote in the area, they simply tracked in straight ground lines the tortuous displacement undertaken by the six travelers in the underground mazes. At the head of 72 people are those with family ties to the canals' travelers: grandmother (Ruth), parents (David, Snow, Wish David, Wish Snow, Alice and Brennan), siblings (Senior and Junior) and children (Henry, Alice and Wish Henry), followed by the other emissaries (Rumple, Belle, Aunt Em, Aesop, Marian, Merlin, Ingrid, Fergus, Midas, and Farah), friends with magical powers (Gideon, Elsa, Ursula, Wish Regina, Split Regina, Zelena, Tink, Wish Tink, Jiao-long, Maleficent, Lily, Drizella, Fenella, Red, Wish Red and the five Shamans), and friends with fighting and intellectual abilities (Lancelot, Sir Morgan, Nemo, Kristoff, Wish Pinocchio, Wish Robin, Dartagnan, Arthos, Wish Jefferson, Zorro, Chad, Robyn, Tiana, Naveen, Frederick, Eric, Phillip, Smee, Wish Smee, Bill Wyatt, Aladdin, Hadi, Merida, Mulan, Lord Macintosh, Wish Mulan, Dorothy and Thomas), as well as Felix and Wish Felix._

_In Arendelle, under the care of adults related to those in the front (among them Regina, Gepetto, Granny, Wish Granny, Jasmine, Sherazade - with baby Rahim, Anna, Cindy, Violet, Wish Priscilla, Grace, Abigail, Aurora, Ariel, and Wish Ariel), the children and teens closely associated with the Warriors of Peace and their Army (among them Hope - and her inseparable companions Luna and Missy, Neal, Lucy, Coralline, Roland, Wish Grace, Anastasia, August, Adhara and Ammena) stayed in special concentration._

...

"I bring bad and good news," approaching the front group, Rumple gets close to Wish Snow as if to remind her about her connection with Zeus. "Some gods are getting stronger, now that their Fountain is back and they can drink its water, especially Zeus and Poseidon. They are not able to come to Earth yet because they haven't recovered their immortality, but their connection with us is stronger now."

"Exactly! I'm feeling it!" W. Snow exclaims. "I was so absorbed and worried about my daughter that I was blocking the link, thanks Rumple!"

"It seems," Rumple nods at W. Snow and continues, "that the Pans and Cruellas let their guard down for a little bit and were destabilized long enough for the Gods to watch flashes of them. Until quite recently, their activities were perfectly synchronized and in tune - at negative but aligned frequencies - in nonstop orgies and perversions. That resulted in an exceptional increase in their demonic powers and the gods were completely blocked to see anything going on in their castle. But a couple of minutes ago a breach was opened and the Olympians could watch the four beasts wrestling and fighting violently. The trigger? Jealousy. The bad news is that all along they have been using a crystal ball that allowed them to be aware of all our plans. The good news is that the ball has just broken. The reason? Well, the Pans saw that the Felixes are on their way to the castle and began masturbating in anticipation of the reunion with their former lovers. The jealous Cruellas tried to prevent them from using the crystal ball and in the confusion it broke."

"For Heaven's sake" David murmurs, "Killian and Key were right about the importance of each Felix on each Pan's life…"

"The Felixes hate them now, though," Snow remembers, "both were betrayed by the Pans: one was murdered by Pan, the other was luckier to escape alive but was abandoned, to perish till death in a desert island, by Wish Pan…"

"Just for the crystal ball outcome," Belle enters the conversation, "the presence of the Felixes here with us has already paid the effort for bringing them. Even if they don't do anything else, what they did by simply standing here and being seen by the Pans has already been worth it!"

"Guys, look!" Ruth calls them pointing to their left, "Milah and Liam are using magic to pierce the invisible shield that blocks our entry!"

"They are contacting us," Wish David tells the group, "they are saying that the two Killians and two Emmas are about to enter the castle!"

"We could try to help those two from the outside!" Wish Regina suggests, "look at us, together we are a nuclear weapon of magic!"

"We can't because that would increase incredibly the shield strength," Merlin explains, "the invisible dome is fed by magic coming from its outside, the only way to weaken it is from inside but only at a few particular junctions of its structure. Liam and Milah will have to test their rays in a number of places to figure out where these points are located - technically its has been designed on a Sacred Geometry base. Liam is being guided by our best specialist on this subject not to mention his inner and natural push - his connection with the two brothers heading to the castle is his strongest motivation."

"It is, it is…" Alice squeezes Snow's hands, in reassurance.

"This is amazing," Nemo murmurs to Ursula, "they are using a Platonic Solids' concept..."

"They are, indeed," Midas, hearing him, winks at them.

"And once we overcome the dome," David proceeds reminding them, "the chances that we will meet a second barrier, ie the castle's protection spell, are high. Not to mention that we suspect that (1), there will be traps and rebel souls in the courtyard trying to stop us and (2) once in the castle there will be hibernating clones in some sectors of it - and the map with the four localization points is with Key, we will have to be extra careful to not bump into any clone."

"Being more pragmatic, what could the rebel souls do against us?" Chad asks Zelena.

"If I were a rebel soul..." Zelena tries to think under their perspective, "I would try to scare and destabilize us inducing negative feelings, whispering intriguing gossips, planting evil thoughts, seeking psychic crevices to penetrate... "

"That's right, Zelena, their field of action is psychic and they can act on our fears and other weaknesses," Ruth confirms, "our shield against them must be built upon our virtues. We must always vibrate in the Light, remember that they are Dark beings, they cannot stand the Light for too long."

"And don't underestimate the number 4," Merlin warns.

"Yes," Ingrid agrees, "the four beings incarnated as Pans and Cruellas have worked hard on practices of sexual perversion that has enhanced their evilness power to a maximum level, even the Cruellas have gone beyond the control of animals: they can now become invisible and perhaps even manipulate some elements such as Fire and Air, including throwing lightning balls if what some of us have sensed is true. Our fight is more than against four beings and a group of rebel souls, it against the Evil Forces, and they are focusing intensely on these four."

"We must be aware and not follow tricky thoughts who claims to be of light but, deep down, are of darkness or contrary to the true principles of Good," Marian speaks.

"This." W. Snow speaks channeling Zeus, "believe us, Evil has existed for a very long time and has perverted zillions of human beings who get involved in their own reality. You may argue - as many before you have, that Evil per-se does not exist, but the fact is that it does exist in the form of wars, hatreds, violence, drugs, thefts, crimes, attacks on nature, slaughter of animals, etc., etc. Those who are attentive should follow only the inner voice that speaks to their heart and not be deceived or seduced by words or talks that do not fight evil, that divide people creating conflicts and dissent. Each one of us must be loyal to our inner truth; we do have free choice to depart from the danger and tricks of the Enemy that casts chaos and confusion."

"This is really tricky," Nemo remarks, after everybody's silence to absorb Zeus' words, "nowadays the word _Freedom_ is increasingly being used for Iniquity itself and in its name the crowds are perverted where many people already accept everything as 'normal' and call evil good and good evil, confusing right and wrong, forgetting fundamental values and principles transmitted in the past."

"No doubt about that," Rumple agrees, "the same goes for the word _Democracy_ , also no longer with that initial glorious meaning forged in ancient Greece that would be to create good, justice and equality, but with another one where everything finally fits, even corruption and hypocrisy, in especial in some agendas and some social (dominant) classes of the Land without Magic".

"About this," Belle and Aunt Em come forward to speak, "in the best examples of real Democracy, the principles of Authority, Order and Discipline are respected and taken seriously. We must now pause the Philosophy and get into more practical issues we have at hand."

With a gesture, Aunt Em brings a large easel with a detailed plan of the area covered by the invisible dome, the area of the gardens outside the castle and the castle itself. "Our four Peace Warriors have been instructed by me to open as many windows as possible once they enter the castle, the two Emmas can easily do this with magic. The windows will be the way out for rebellious souls maddened by the devices that the three dragons, Tink, Wish Tink and Merlin will carry on their necks as they fly over the castle in ascending spiral. At this point, positioned on the vertices of two triangles to form a 6-pointed star, 6 people will manipulate the cages that will trap the souls. In parallel, flying over the Underground-Channel Mountain, Midas, Aesop, Marian, Farah, Ingrid, and Ruth will coordinate a similar operation with six people, working at ground level, with magical powers to transport themselves into 6-pointed star formations thus encircling the mountain. I ask you all to switch on the lanterns of your hats because, for this short day of autumn, the sunlight has already given us its direct contribution, from now on the light will come in the form of reflection through its best mirror, the moon."

"Those not involved in these operations will try to break the castle block by isolating the sectors with clones - this operation does not require magic but dexterity, agility and cleverness." Belle continues to detail the plan. "The others, wearing infrared glasses, will (a) help the two female werewolves to protect the two Felixes and (b) fight to keep the Pans from leaving the castle aiming at (a) capturing the Felixes and (b) casting a new invisible-dome spell to trap us in the courtyards. The glasses will disable any invisibility glamour. Recent news from Olympus tells us that these are their plans and the invisible-dome potion is ready to be used. Let's now get organized on teams and fronts!"

…

All set and done, Milah has signaled that she and Liam have unblocked 36 junctures of the structure already. Liam has figured out that to break the spell they'll need to unblock 72 junctures, this means they are halfway to accomplish the task. The army is already divided in groups and they are concentrating for their roles in the battles to come. Fergus, at the height of his theatricality, comes in with a final remark: "Remember, brave Warriors, all Sacred Oracles have predicted, _the Light of the World, the Sun of Truth, will triumph and illuminate a New Reality_!! Light, Peace and Love!!"

(All): "Light, Peace and Love!!"

* * *

_At nightfall, after crossing a courtyard as devastated as the decayed build, the four heroes walked hand in hand towards the palace entrance door that, as predicted by the frequency balance theory, opened for their passage as soon as they positioned themselves in front of it._

_Knowledgeable of the architecture and interior layout of Gideon's Castle, a replica of W. Rumple's castle, from the foyer the two Emmas began, with magical gestures, to open the front windows of rooms in the hallways to the left and right of the main hall in the first and second floors. Meanwhile, looking at Jiao-long's map, the two Killians spotted the four enemies: gathered on the third floor of the front tower on the right._

_..._

" _They seem to be splitting… no, they are gathering again_ ," Key notices and at Killian's signal they all wear their invisibility-spell blocking glasses. Telepathically warned by Liam and Milah, they are aware of the recent news regarding the fight caused by jealousy, the broken crystal ball, and the new invisible-dome spell they plan to cast. 

"What an honor to receive such noble visits!" Pan's familiar voice echoes atypically hoarse in their backs, and the four of them abruptly turn around activating their defensive weapons: two laser beams and two lightning bolts.

Laughing like a madman, Pan yells "try to hit me!!" when Wish Pan appears also yelling in front of them, "I'm here!! I'm here!!" and the two Cruellas appear on the sides, moaning as if in an orgasm. Quickly the two Emmas raise a force field around them that keeps the infernal beasts from getting closer, but they need a way out because the field will not hold for too long.

Covering their bodies in coats made from the fur of the four bears sacrificed the night before, during the alignment ceremony, the four demons look at each other and smile ominously. "It's cold in here, isn't it? Who opened the windows for the cold to come in?" W. Cruella asks with bulging eyes also in a hoarse voice, as if resulting from screaming excessively.

"Cute kitten ate your fucking cute tongues, Darlings?" Cruella asks with a trembling body like in a hallucinogenic trance.

"Look there!!" Pan points out, "The idiots have entered the courtyard, time to lock the birds in the cage !! HAH, HAH, HAh, HAh, Hah, Hah, hah, hah…" and his laughter fades as he leaves in a flight to pick up the freshly prepared spell, which he plans to cast by launching himself out of a window and then… " **OUCH!!! WHAT THE FUCK?!** " He is attacked by lightning bolts coming from the outside and falls back rolling into the room.

At the same time, Wish Pan, who was trying to get out to capture the Felixes, also falls back inside trying to avoid a volley of arrows. And amid the spectacle, the two Cruellas roll with laughter hysterically.

"That is it!" "That is it!" Both Pans recompose and start to think, to readjust to the present configuration and, while mentally assessing their options, Cruella explains to the _visitors_ : "It seems we are stuck together here, Darlings, the eight of us. The protection spell of the castle is not a dome, those bastards outside won't be able to break it so easily. And it works as follows: nobody gets in, no matter how many windows are open, and those who are already in - in other words **us** \- won't be able to get out."

As Cruella speaks, although still unable to transpose their protective shield W. Cruella surrounds the four heroes standing at the room center in a cross formation, with their backs to the _cross_ junction, arms intertwined closing the ring but still able to activate their weapons. She examines them from head to toe, smiling, "the fucking cute kitten really swallowed your tongues…" She then begins to flick her tongue in and out of her mouth provocatively, pretending to be licking all four from the bottom up, throwing her head back and laughing madly. Then, in an apparent sudden change of mood, she becomes serious, looking into their eyes while walking in a circle around them. "Do you really think we came so far to lose the game in overtime? **Darlings**?"

"You have already lost the game, _Darling_ ," Emma finally speaks.

"What?" Cruella joins her sister.

"You both lost your game to two younger, prettier and healthier men!" Emm speaks next.

"Don't listen to them, Cruellas, their method is laughable and predictable - tsc, tsc, amateurs in the art of deceiving..." Pan speaks from behind, whispering in Cruella's ear while W. Pan does the same with W. Cruella, whispering "they will try to explore a very natural expression of jealousy, don't let them in."

"Let's be professional, then," Killian starts to play the game. "Let's talk about envy and jealousy. The two are often interrelated and play off one another. Envy is a two-person problem; jealousy usually involves three people, such as in a love triangle."

"Great theme, I love it," Key continues. "Envy is in some ways more complex and problematic, so let's give considerable attention to it. Envy strikes at the heart of our being. It can take over, overwhelm and deplete us."

"Give it up, you're not going to destabilize us and this shield of yours is ticking, ticking…" Pan challenges them.

"Tic-tac…" W. Pan echoes.

"Miss your Felix, Wish Pan? I always suspected you two had an affair but were discreet because of the Lost Boys…" Key continues the provocation.

"It was more than an affair, Key," Killian explains, "it was the L word, L.O.V.E… scientifically and magically proven by sacrificing the heart of the most beloved to complete a dark curse - and that, in Pan's case was… Felix's heart!"

"And what about Wish Pan and Wish Felix?" Emm runs the risk of asking.

"I've investigated a bit about them, two days ago…" Key answers, knowing that Emm already knows the answer but he plays along. "Another love story with a sacrifice, somehow remembering yours, Love, but in their case with a different ending. As it happened with his counterpart, W. Pan was also weakening, losing his power, and needed the life of a True Believer OR, instead, he could sacrifice the freedom of his True Love - IF he had one. So, instead of killing his Felix he condemned him to a lonely life by abandoning him at a desert island. Wish Felix would perish there, alone, but ended up being saved by castaways who, fortuitously for him, arrived in the island and, together, they managed to escape."

"Felix is such a pretty name..." Emm remarks.

"With such a pretty meaning, Love; in Latin it means Happy which, everybody knows, is a state of spirit connected with Happiness, rooted on Light, Peace and Love - the only way to achieve a true cosmic orgasm, a communion of the Self with the universe." Key tells her.

"The same cannot be said about the name Cruella DeVille," Killian completes. "It is state of Devilish Cruelty rooted on Hate, Envy and Jealousy - the path to sick, meaningless, empty sex, the emptiness of soul and existence. As for Malcolm, whose original form in Scots Gaelic was Máel Coluim, the name is used to refer to a person devoted to, or a disciple or follower of God or a specific saint. Pan, on the other hand, is associated with a deity whose symbol is an august phallus. Extremely curious was the misappropriation of personality when Pan prevailed over Malcolm, the wicked boy with a corrupted soul, denying the adult man's sexuality in a regression and permanence in childhood, perpetuated at the expense of dark magic. Of course, however repressed his sexuality was, it manifested first in the name, linked to Phallus, and second in his love for Felix.." 

"So the Pans are not only able to love, but it seems that Felix and Wish Felix are their True Love!!" Emma concludes.

"Of course they are," Killian replies, noting the subtle change in their facial expressions and bodies' language. "The same cannot be said of the Cruellas, of course - the pure hatred. For them love has never, ever entered their vocabulary, much less in their heart, black as coal, the absolute absence of love…"

" **ENOUGH!**!" Both Pans and both Cruellas, visibly impatient and affected by conflicting feelings, scream madly, trying to break the shield with lightning strikes. In a coordinated choreography, Killian and Key by one side and Emma and Emm by another break their chain and the shield to strike back.

With their lasers, both Killians hit the two Cruellas, who fall wounded, panting. "I won't die again, again killed by any Emma or by any Killian," Cruella curses, crawling, gathering strength. Pan, mad for seeing their wounded women, begin to send even more powerful strikes in all directions, almost hitting W. Pan, who temporarily interrupts his attack for yelling at his _brother_.

Watching the scene, W. Cruella shouts at them to watch out and winks at her sister, telepathically reminding her about the snakes. Because of the Author's pen curse, Cruella and W. Cruella are forbidden from killing humans directly, so they attempt to lure the serpents they keep into two adjacent rooms, one on the left and one on the right of the hall.

As the two Killians try to deal with a horde of snakes that pop up coming from all sides, the two male demons, again fighting in sync, realize an ultra short lapse of opportunity to hit both Emmas while they run from two snakes.

In a frame by frame view of a slow motion sequence, at the intersection of time-space named Present, the most primal instinct, the essence and magic of a Survivor, perfect mindfulness, then manifests with full power.

Sensing the danger threatening their wives, the driving force of their Higher Self finally comes into play in the form of a primal cry... 

" **NO !!!** " 

… and of a giant leap before the beloved women: each Killian throws himself in front of one of the two lightning bolts that would, each, fatally strike on Emma and Emm's chests, saving their lives in sacrifice of their own.

Desperate, seeing their beloved husbands mortally wounded, the two also shout their primal cry, the Savior and the Aligner's " **NO !!!** "

Emma strikes first, Emm immediately after and combining their most powerful magic they direct a soul-disintegration lightning towards Pan, Wish Pan, Cruella and Wish Cruella, cornering the four like frightened beasts at the utter end of their existence, only stopping when the four explode into a black and white smoke exhaling sulfur. Facing the Dantesque picture, the serpents, awakened from the spell, flee out of the room.

Turning to the two lifeless, inert bodies, Emma and Emm kneel on the floor, lie on them, and cry.

* * *

_Time dilation may explain why two synchronous clocks can provide different time readings after undergoing different accelerations. Within the scope of Magic, it is also the phenomenon by which an observer perceives, due to the relative non-accelerated movement between two references, that the watch of another observer, physically moving away, slows down..._

* * *

" **SWAN!!** " " **SWEET**!!"

Upon hearing their husbands' voices, Emma and Emm lift their heads and see Killian and Key in all glory and splendor, smiling lovingly at them.

"We got back as soon as we could but we see that you already managed to disintegrate them," Killian begins to explain but is silenced by Emma's passionate and desperate kiss.

"What happened?" Emm asks Key, foreheads touching, leaning to more soft kisses of adoration and relief.

"Chynna, she was there and teleported us back almost immediately!" Key manages to explain while kissing her.

"How?" Emma asks, crying and laughing.

"Our clones… Chynna's test to break the connection between the original body and the clone without killing the clone was performed in the shelter where our clones were," Killian explains in between sobs.

"It was like changing clothes, Love," Key tells Emm, "and the good thing was that Chynna was there because the experiment ended too late, didn't give her time to move anywhere before the concentration for supporting our journey started..."

"Where?" Emm asks barely able to speak.

"In the Enchanted Forest! John Little’s cabin!!" Killian answers.

"Little Brothers!" "Killian!" "My sons!" "My granddaughters!" "Killian!" "Emma!" "Key!" "Emma!" "Key!" "My sons!" "Captain!" "My daughter!" "Emma!" "My sons!" "Captain!" "Mom!" "Emma!" "Mom!" "Killian!" "Papa!" "Key!" "My sons!" "Emma!" "Captain!" "My daughter! "Emma!" 

They all come in calling their names, crying, running to hug them.

"Can anyone help us to re-fix our prostheses, please?" Killian asks, showing the arm stump without hand.

"Here," Alice and Liam immediately attach their mechanical hands on the new bodies.

Gradually the 72 warriors enter the castle, some carrying cages filled with rebel souls, all captured.

Wish Snow, her face bathed in tears, embraces a crying Snow, David hugs Brennam, Alice hugs Wish David, and the collective embrace keeps widening until enveloping everyone, including Felix and Wish Felix.

Killian and Emma, Key and Emm, holding hands and smiling, move slightly away from the collective hug exchanging silent glances of deep relief and looking at the corner of the hall where the ashes left of the four dark beings start to dissipate under the North wind blow.

Game over.

* * *

****

**Temperance is almost invariably depicted as a person pouring liquid from one receptacle into another. However, this design is not a traditional one and focuses on a Sea Nymph in the ocean. The Major Arcana Tarot card hold the key to life lessons passed down through the life: humans are bound by the Earth and by natural law.**   
**The Nymph balances between earth and water, showing the need to be in the flow and alchemy of life.**

**In the background, a glowing light, a symbol of taking the Higher path and staying true to one’s life purpose and meaning.**

(Art by Tango Charlie, for the Amazon Tarot Cards Journals series)

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	19. 8x19: At Last

**_“And so I cross into another world_ ** **_  
_** **_shyly and in homage linger for an invitation_ ** **_  
_** **_from this unknown that I would trespass on._ **

**_I am very glad, and all alone in the world,_ ** **_  
_** **_all alone, and very glad, in a new world_ ** **_  
_** **_where I am disembarked at last.”_ **

(D. H. Lawrence, in New Heaven and Earth)

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Gideon's Castle

For many people the beautiful spectacle was a surprise, but not for the young people - they had an agreement, they were prepared for this moment. A few hundred thousands of young adults gathered in shelters, communicating through social media, planned and organized the synchronized pyrotechnic spectacle scheduled for _an indefinite date_ in a setting with only one certainty: that of their living hope, the power of life combining youth and faith, would move them forward, would push them into a resistance force. It was not easy neither simple, though. Sometimes it was hard to believe in a better time. For some, facing reality was a depressive exercise they couldn't cope well with, there were several moments when some began to fade, but every single cloud of worry, anxiety and fear was always immediately dissipated by a shield of protection and solidarity set in motion: thousands of young adults really determined to not let their dream of a life - present and future - be subtracted from them. And then, in the here and now, the _indefinite date_ turned into _definite_ : tonight. Tonight is the time to color the sky with the colors and brightness of everybody's happiness. Tonight is the time to kiss, hug, jump and dance, to shant, to love... to dream. Everywhere, to everyone, the nontransferable right to live and to die, to get it right and wrong with freewill, in accordance with the Universal Justice & Peace, has been restored.

This way, with the news spreading as fast as lightning because the whole population was vibrating in resonance, the United Realms night sky, all of a sudden, was lit by multi colored fireworks and lanterns: all enchanted lands becoming enchanting again. The celebrations promise to turn into the night and, due to the cathartic relief of this preview, they tend to continue throughout the day, during the preparations for the big parties at night, the greatest celebrations to mark the conclusion and success of Operation Body & Soul. Until then, there is still a lot of teamwork - a well-tuned effort, waiting to be done and they are all conscious of that.

...

_After the epic events at Wish Rumple's castle, the 78 people split ways. Farah, Aladdin and Hadi passed by Arendelle to meet Jasmine, Sherazade and her children, and then headed to Agrabah. Midas and Frederick met Abigail and returned to the Enchanted Goldenland. Fergus, Merida, Mulan, Fenella and Macintosh returned to DunBroch; Merlin and Lancelot went to Camelot; Aunt Em, Red and Dorothy, to Oz; Dartagnan, Arthos and Wish Jefferson, after joining Priscilla, Grace and Wish Grace returned to Westside Storybrooke; Jiao-long, Mal, Zorro and Lilly flew to Dragon's Castle; Tiana and Naveen were sent back to the Lowland; Eric and Phillip met their wives in Arendelle and went back to the shelters still running at their palaces. The others stayed at Arendelle's Royal Palace, except for Drizella and Anastasia, who headed to their dacha, nearby, accompanied by their guests Gepetto, Granny, Wish Pinochio and August._

_At the palace, the two Tinks, helped by Ruth and the Shamans, created for the two Felixes the most friendly environment they could manage to provide, concentrating their effort to calm down their anxiety, thus allowing them to relax and enjoy the celebrations marked by Hope's happy giggles in an almost non-stopping alternation between kissing and hugging everyone. In that festive atmosphere, the seeds for a rehab program for both Felixes where planted and started already to germinate into a multidisciplinary project involving many expertises and, at least, three ministries._

_It was during the toasts that Liam remembered that, in his euphoria, he forgot to search for the jar with Key's hand. Lamenting his forgetfulness, Liam decided to go back to W. Rumple's castle and retrieve the jar but Gideon, Rumple and Belle, more familiar with the castle's hidden safes, offered to go in his place. As expected, finding the hand, embedded in the same preserving spell, turned out to be easy and, from there, the three decided to head home taking the hermetically closed jar to Gideon's lab, where the other jar already was_.

...

"Thinking on her?" Rumple asks his son, approaching him with Belle. 

Glancing at them, Gideon nods, dreamily watching the fireworks display from the balcony of his castle. "Yeah, Papa, thinking of her…" he acquiesces with melancholic eyes. "In a direct view, you can see the flashes in the sky coming from Arandelle and DunBroch, besides the ones originated here, in our own shelter," Gideon points out, "all the realms are partying, quite a starry night, tonight..."

"Indeed… And you wish she were here or you were there," Rumple states without asking, also admiring the splendid view, magically non-unveiled for those in the LWM-Maine's domain.

"Gideon," Belle sighs, "you must be prepared for this kind of little twists that sometimes will temporarily separate you, most likely leaving an aching gap - a small physical gap though, especially considering that you both have magic and here, in the Enchanted Mountains, you are within direct view from each other. Most importantly, you are under the same beautiful sky. At the end of the day, to conciliate with practicality your duties and lifestyles, you may decide to keep the two residences. The good side, Gideon, is that lovers at a distance tend to become absolutely hedonistic: every second of each other's presence is sacred, intense, and absolute. The certainty of the brief contact makes them think ten times before causing any disagreement, creating a healthy sieve of maturity and atonement."

"Your mother is right," Rumple says and chuckles at the thought of himself acting as a loving counselor but, _once in the rain_ , let it free the romantic self... "You and Elsa may be creative and reinvent yourselves all the time, always looking for the most diverse displays of love and surprises. Most importantly, from what I have observed of Elsa and, of course, from what I know about you, Son, you both have this inner call for quiet moments. The lack of the other will leave empty spaces, which can be incredible opportunities for you both to develop even further your self-knowledge and to understand more deeply the nature and purpose of your magic. There is a certain poetry in emptiness, in contemplation, in the stillness of the spirit. It is understood that being near or far from each other doesn't matter, inner discovery is a lonely journey. At this point for you, I'm sure, it is understood that being with the other is an option. This journey of self-awareness will help you both to control unwanted feelings such as jealousy, but since no one is made of iron, that may be one of your problems of being away from each other..."

"One must learn to trust, one must learn to believe..." Gideon whispers.

"Exactly," Belle hugs her son, "you need to learn to talk straight, bluntly, healthy and without fuss…" she glances at Rumple and they both smile remembering their own journey, their own struggles with these subjects - their own, and totally past, suffering. "If well developed, trust will be for you, perhaps, the greatest asset when physically distant. Staying as a couple is a choice that does not accept half terms: it only works when there is trust."

Smiling, Gideon looks at the sky, already missing, in anticipation, these precious moments with his beloved parents. Soon they will become a memory, again. Soon they will be two little stars twinkling in the firmament, so far away and yet... The heart tightens and skips a beat with a mix of sadness and gratitude for the privilege of meeting them on Earth one more time. But, then, in his heart and for him, he knows that they will be there, in the starry night… Hugging Belle, he turns to her, whispering, "I've just remembered, Mama, that once I saw in one of your books a picture of Vincent van Gogh's _De sterrennacht_ , so beautiful…"

"Well then let me tell to the both of you," Rumple says, "that Gideon has just reminded me that I've seen the original canvas of van Gogh," he winks at Belle, "while exiled by your mother and had to live in New York… It is part of the permanent collection of the Museum of Modern Art there," he explains. "You should go there with Elsa, one day, there is no danger or risk of being exiled or losing your memory anymore in the Land without Magic, a title which per se is a complete lie."

"The Five Shamans and Jiao-long would agree with you, Papa," Gideon chuckles.

Smiling back at Rumple, Belle explains to Gideon what she knows about the painting, "Starry Night is a painting depicting a quarter-window view of the hospice he was in, just before sunrise, with the addition of a village designed by the artist. It's an iconic art."

"You said he was in a hospice?" Gideon asks.

"Yeah, following a psychological collapse, which resulted in self-mutilation of his left ear, Vincent voluntarily interned at a psychiatric asylum where he occupied two cells, one of which was available as a painting studio."

"That probably would translate into a lot of angst… What did you feel, Papa, when you contemplated the original canvas?"

Closing his eyes and assessing his memories, Rumple finally answers. "I was quite touched by Van Gogh's art. That work, in particular, reveals the existence of an occult content but manages to also hide it. While staring at it - and I did that for hours, I could see in the cloudy sky a myriad of images in display, an almost hallucinatory and violently expressive form. I felt like fusing my own struggles with the acceptance and rejection of being a Dark One with the artist's absorption into the cosmos, which offered an unforgettable feeling of being on the brink of eternity."

After a pause while the three contemplate the stars beyond the fireworks, Rumple continues. "The canvas depicts not only topographical elements of Van Gogh's view through a window, but also celestial elements: I identified not only Venus but also the constellation of Aries, despite the Crescent Moon. The long twisted central figure in the sky reminded a spiral galaxy or a comet, and the only unrealistic elements of the painting would be, according to a flyer of the museum, the village and those spirals in the sky," after a pause to remember, he completes, "the spirals seemed to reflect an understanding of the universe as a living and dynamic environment. The swirls in the sky reminded the wind, and the lighter shades of blue just above the horizon seemed to be the first light of dawn. Ah… and **how** could I forget, the Cypresses! Sometimes associated with death, I'm not sure whether the artist meant to attribute this symbolism but that was how I felt it… a burial cypress. For me, in particular, it hit me in the heart as a symbol of my own struggles with life, death and happy endings, at that time, all of them, as always, leading me to your mother, my Belle, the eternal love of my life." 

"A night sky unlike any ever seen in the world by casual eyes", Belle concludes, misty-eyed, while the three embrace in a silent communion of Peace and ethereal Love, not sure if she and Rumple should accept Merida's invitation to attend the Enchanted Highland First Theater Festival's Early Preview.

"You go, Gideon," sensing Belle, Rumple encourages his son, "go meet your love and take the jars with Killians' hands with you, give them to their mother. Belle and I will stay, probably will watch the sky for a little more and, perhaps, will dance a few waltzes and... then, will sleep this one last night on Earth in our old room…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Highland, A' Ghàidhealtachd Theater

 _A_ ' _Ghàidhealtachd_ means _The Place of the Gaels_ , a homage to all Gaels, people associated with Gaelic languages: a branch of Celtic languages comprising Irish, Manx and Scottish Gaelic. 

The theater hall, built in record time with the help of Fenella, reminds an inverted galley, a structure designed by Lady Elspeth MacGuffin who turned out to be a talented acoustics architect and writer.

"Lots of new performing talents, technicians and leaderships have been revealed," Merida explains to her father during the inspection of the new facilities, proud of their excellent achievements. "The idea for tonight's Early Preview is to present a synopsis of 12 plays, which are still in the pre-production stage, but already have scripts, cast and crews defined. We thought on presenting rehearsed readings but that would take too long and we are too tired for that. Besides, we need to rest, after all, tomorrow we still have important tasks to persuade and that includes bringing Lord Logan Dingwall and Lord Ethan MacGuffin back to life, at last."

"Not to mention the wedding in the evening, another party and, at last, our farewell…" Fergus reminds her.

"Aye, not to mention that last part…" Merida nods with an emotional sigh and so does Fergus, both fearing the unavoidable goodbye but avoiding the matter while it is still possible.

... 

Punctually at 09:30 pm, all seats occupied - full house, the three bells ring and the lights go out, silence. 

Curtains open, onstage, with lights still out, Tress Maksimuk (with her Bagpiper) and Ed Best (with his Bass and Snare Drum) play _Scotland the Brave_ and the sound reverberates in all souls.

Curtains close. Silence, a short pause.

At the front stage, closed curtains behind, lights up with a spotlight on Queen Merida, aiming at infinity, whence the words of her monologue will flow.

(Eyes closed, deep breathing, eyes reopen smiling at the audience.)

"Inspired by an address given by my Father, King Fergus, and by Dionysus, the Greek God he represents, we, people from the Enchanted Highland, were challenged to transmute into Art, by means of theatrical language, our Emotions, our Feelings, our Souls, and our Spirits, thus creating, organizing, producing and performing a Theater Festival. The First of many to follow as a tradition being born Here and Now.

Theater is the artistic manifestation that strips the human soul through stories that can be shown in various forms of languages summarized as _Theatrical Language_. The theatrical language follows important modalities of literature genres. Among them, stands out the Dramatic Genre, which refers to the staged language with the participation of extra verbal elements such as scenery, costumes, lighting and sound design. In summary, theatrical language has Dramaturgy as its primary element. The word Drama comes from the Greek meaning _action_.

The theatrical text had its prominent role in ancient Greece, where the plays were based on the Tragedies, since they were intended to lead the viewers to catharsis, that is, the purification of the soul through the release of emotions. With the tragedies came other modalities of the dramatic genre, which are defined as Comedy, the representation of everyday situations. The intention was to provoke laughter through criticism of customs. We could go on and include other languages, such as Farce, which is a short piece that satirized the customs, emphasizing the grotesque. 

For the First Festival these three genres will be explored: Tragedy, Comedy and Farce, but there is more, there is much more and we are eager to explore them all in the years to come. We want to dance, to sing, we want to pulsate and express our eternal gratitude for King Fergus and Dionysus in all forms of theatrical language: you really have hit our Gaelic soul. Dramaturgy is in our essence, our passion, and we are grateful to you for awakening our natural talents. 

For the first edition of the Festival, the themes proposed by King Fergus were Courage, Bravery, Fear and Love. 

We have always known that the 1 week deadline for the Emissaries of Gods to remain on Earth would not be sufficient for creating and organizing a Theater Festival, especially with these challenging themes, but we thought it would be long enough to build its basic structure in time to present an Early Preview to the Emissaries and a selected audience, remembering that the spectacle is being transmitted in real time to all United Realms. With this motivation, for 6 days, concentrated in our shelter, with a lot of dedication, love, inspiration, and..." she pauses and winks with a smile, "with a lot of whiskey, passion and good humor, we worked really hard, day and night, and the result will be presented in the form of synopses and performance samples of 12 plays that are in pre-production stage.

Taking advantage of the extremely festive moment, with our hearts in joy for the expressive victory won today, I can not imagine a more appropriate time for this presentation. I remember however that a very important battle was won today but we still have tomorrow to complete the tasks that, with much renewed hope, will lead us to the final victory.

About the Festival, on behalf of the people of the Enchanted Highland, I want to officially invite the entire United Realms to attend our First Theater Festival to be held here, at A' Ghàidhealtachd Theater, next August, in parallel with the United Realms Annual Archery Tournament, and also featuring the United Realms' Itinerary Fair of Culinary and Gastronomy, recently conceived by Queen Tiana and the most famous Chefs of all realms. Oh! I've been asked by my wife, Sir Fa Mulan, to announce for next July the United Realms Annual Fencing Tournament, to take place at the En Garde Academy, in Westside Storybrooke, also in parallel with the Itinerary Fair of Culinary and Gastronomy - I've been told that the Fair is being scheduled to circulate and to remain one week at each Enchanted Land during the whole Summer. Wait for a Preliminary Program with these events to be released soon.

For this Early Preview of our festival the initial twelve plays were equally distributed: each genre with four themes. The themes will be briefly described by their producers: Courage, by Kirstine Dingwall; Bravery, by Hamish DunBroch; Fear, by Hubert DunBroch, and Love, by Greer Macintosh. For getting a glimpse of each play you will watch short sneak peaks." 

(Eyes closed, deep breathing, eyes open smiling at the audience).

"Let's begin.”

...

Lights go out. Kirstine Dingwall and Hamish DunBroch position themselves at the right in the front stage; Hubert DunBroch and Greer Macintosh, at the left.

Curtains open and the front stage lights up. The screen, at the back stage, displays: "Courage" - Tragedy

Kirstine Dingwall: “The title of the first play is _‘Surrender’_ , written and directed by Harry DunBroch. 

In the strictest sense, a tragedy cannot have a happy ending, the closest to a happy ending is a meaningful ending, but not necessarily a happy one - and that will be our option for all tragedies addressed in the Festival. Without spoiling, _Surrender_ tells the story of how Sir Angus Dewine, knight of the highest order in a fictitious kingdom, finds the courage to surrender to the pain of losing his wife and children, decimated at home by an epidemic, upon returning from a far away war, victorious and hopeful for the reunion with his family.”

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Courage" - Comedy

Kirstine Dingwall: “ _Courage Everywhere_ , written by Elspeth MacGuffin and directed by Arline Elliston. 

It takes courage to get up and talk, but it also takes courage to sit and listen!

In her writing debut, Elspeth describes in this romantic comedy the adventures and misadventures of five young women in their struggle to gain the right to occupy a prominent place in the governance of a chaotic male-ruled country. In the midst of disputes, love is born among the contenders.”

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Courage" - Farce

Kirstine Dingwall: “ _Their Naked Skin_ , written by Davina Cananash and directed by Ivar Druiminn. 

Davina uses elements of physical humor, deliberate absurdity and drunkenness to tell the stories of two one‑dimensional characters in ludicrous situations where their resources are challenged and pushed to the absolute limit. The only way out is by finding their strength and resolve to meet the scary circumstances."

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Bravery" - Tragedy

Hamish DunBroch: “ _Staring at Sixty_ , written by Bob Mackenzie and directed by Leonor Gunning.

Getting old with some sense of dignity and integrity intact demands bravery and resilience especially after surviving an abusive, traumatic and neglected childhood and adulthood."

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Bravery" - Comedy

Hamish DunBroch: “ _Following the bliss_ , written by John Lucek and directed by Keith Drummond.

Facing career and relationship changes, Charles Stuart tries to be brave on pursuing his fondest dreams, assuming his sexuality and daring to be truly creative, to artistically express and expose his innermost self - despite all his attempts turning out as a complete disaster."

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Bravery" - Farce

Hamish DunBroch: “ _Acting activism_ , written by Jenny Walton and directed by Jason Macdonald.

"Janet is a feminist actress of a Theater Company ruled by a chauvinist director/actor. Through her onstage acting she sets up her scenes with him that seemingly follow his instructions but, unbeknownst to him, she exposes him to ridicule in situations that border on the pathetic."

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Fear" - Tragedy

Hubert DunBroch: “ _Denial_ , written by Caitlin Cananash and directed by Ruppert Druiminn.

Francis Taylor finds himself at a crossroads and has to decide: to create rather than destroy, to love rather than hate, to deal with his demons rather than not, to consciously face the existential facts of suffering, infirmity and death rather than denying them."

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Fear" - Comedy

Hubert DunBroch: “ _In the Parlor_ , written by Faustine Stone and directed by Lyndsey Lloyd.

Seeking professional encouragement through psychotherapy, three women and two men meet at a waiting room of a famous therapist. As the analyst is always late for his sessions they start talking and getting to know each other until sharing their neuroses, insecurities and fears. Over time, it becomes more important for them to sit in the waiting room than on the analyst's couch."

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Fear" - Farce

Hubert DunBroch: “ _Bull in a China Shop_ , written by Dawn Sealey and directed by Lord Macintosh.

Dawn Sealy tells the story of Sophie, a cowardly old lady so guilt-ridden and ashamed of her own fear, anxiety and perceived cowardice that she cannot recognize her innate courage and bravery when she tactically back away from a confrontation with the owner of a china shop."

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Love" - Tragedy

Greer Macintosh: “ _Hear her Roar_ , written by Merida DunBroch and directed by Phyllida Falo.

Merida excels on this monologue of a passionate woman whose love is taken away from her due to an incurable illness. She feels threatened, weak, vulnerable, intimidated and terrified. When her first instinctive reaction is to flee, she hears her inner voice and feels the strength of love and life." 

Actress onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Love" - Comedy

Greer Macintosh: “ _Flying Away_ , written by Ronald McLaren and directed by Edgar Klein.

In a romantic comedy, Linda Townstead learns to allow herself to love and commit to Keith Stevens but that takes a creative determination. In fact separating from her protective parents and forging an independent life for herself turns out to be trickier than she thought initially."

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Lights off and, after a pause, the backstage screen displays: "Love" - Farce

Greer Macintosh: “ _In the Ballroom_ , written by Davina Cananash and directed by Nadia Turner.

Three enamored couples go dancing every week in a Ballroom although they never learn how to dance well and are always being wounded or knocked down - more literally than psychologically since they always chose to persevere rather than quit." 

Actors onstage, lights on.

From offstage, the Director’s voice: “Action!”

...

Light off, curtains close.

Short pause.

Lights on. Merida, all actors, producers, writers and directors - at the front stage - bow to the audience.

Everyone gets up and claps for more than a minute - an effective way of communicating their clear sign of approval. It would be unfeasible for each audience member to tell them what they felt - for some, because it is not possible to verbalize their emotions, for others, because next day activities are waiting to be done. These are good reasons for everyone to applaud with enthusiasm thus conveying their recognition and gratitude without saying a word. By clapping they are saying that what they watched has made them happy and they want those responsible for that joy to know it.

Joy for those who receive the applause, but also for the one who applauds... The energy that emanates from this gesture is good for the recipient and even more so for those who give. Because good, in whatever way, verbally or otherwise, does not distinguish its receivers. Everyone benefits from it. When someone’s art, someone’s creative work is good for us it is natural to wish to repay the good by applauding, by thanking, by acknowledging - it is easy, it doesn't hurt.

And then many hands in a solo act, _creative hands onstage_ , in gratitude, wave… while many hands acting in pairs, _the Ego high-fiving with the Self_ , in gratitude, clap...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Sea, Jolly Roger, early in the morning

 _The six 'Peace Warriors', telling everyone they preferred not to be treated like that, chose to stay in Arendelle and watch the Early Preview on TV. Actually Emm, claiming pregnancy priorities, decided to lie down and replenish her energies earlier than the others, so she went to sleep in the quiet corner where Hope, Luna and Missy were resting - Key accompanied her shortly after. They all settled into the same great hall that held dozens of people, like a camp, on the eve of the Alignment Ceremony, and as soon as the seventh day dawned - not too early in the morning given Maine's coordinates, Mama Alice gathered all Joneses and their close companions._ _The reason for her call was that, after meeting Elsa for going to DunBroch, Gideon had met Alice and handed her, as recommended by Rumple, the two jars with Killians' hands - since then her mother's heart urged her to act upon it._

_"Time to sail, my sleepy family," Alice told them, "breakfast will be served aboard at one of the 'Jollies'…" and with a broad gesture of magic she transported everyone to Storybrooke where one of the legendary ships awaited them in the docks._

…

Considering they were in the freezing mountains, the breeze blowing on the main deck is not so uncomfortable but everyone preferred to stay on the stern, the aftermost part of the ship where the captain's office and officers' quarters are located.

Breakfast is going to be frugal but delicious - they are all very hungry but still a little tired, and those who attended the theater performance went back to sleep on the ship. That's why Alice (Senior) and Ursula took the responsibility of preparing the meal (with Alice making a point of including several cocoa dishes, which she had known for less than a week but fell in love with the taste): oatmeal with hot milk, melted cheese, butter and cinnamon; rye bread with jam; pancakes with honey; scrambled eggs; hot chocolate; chamomile tea; coffee; apple pie; brownie and cocoa cookies. 

"Nemo and Junior have a father-son relationship that harmonized, on a perfect balance, with Brennan and Senior. So much so that the four of them have lived several adventures together on the Nautilus… I mean, now Brennan is retired but I know they still plan to navigate together," Ursula tells Alice as they prepare the breakfast table.

"That, until the new 'aggregates' entered the scene..." Alice teases.

"Yeah... cousin," Ursula smiles, "new and old pairings everywhere... take a look at us now! Only onboard, we have: Liam-Milah; Killian-Emma; Key-Emm; Liam Senior-W.Regina; Liam Junior-W.Ariel; Henry-Cindy; W.Henry-Violet; Alice-Robyn; Nemo and myself; even Brennan came with W.Granny!!!" Ursula counts in the hand.

"And then," Alice continues, "we need to add the girls, Lucy and Hope, the _boys_ , Neal, Smee and W. Smee, the very special pets, Luna and Missy, and this ancient Sea Nymph…"

"Who are they, Alice? I mean, really, who are Luna and Missy? I know - I sense their vibration, I know they are more than pets…" Ursula asks.

"Angels, they are Angels," Alice whispers, implicitly and silently asking Ursula to keep the information just for herself, for now, and at the request, Ursula nods in understanding.

…

Everyone except for the two Smees, is at the table, and the conversation is lively.

"Who is sailing the ship?" Liam asks.

"Smee and W. Smee," Killian replies. "I was already preparing to go to the deck so they can come have breakfast..."

"Killian," Alice interrupts her son, "as soon as they arrive and are fed, I'd like us all to go to the deck..."

"Sure Mama..." Killian nods with a suspicious look. "You are more mysterious than usual today..."

"Aye," Key agrees, "I wonder what she is up to…"

"Well, today is an especially mysterious day and I plan to sip every second of it with maximum intensity. My free time for you is short, though. In a couple of hours, closer to noon, I guess, I'll take a turn with Wish Snow and Snow who will join you to help with all arrangements, after all we have a wedding to attend…"

"I'll be a flower girl!!" Hope exclaims.

"Sure," Emm agrees, you and... You know, I was wondering, perhaps Lucy and Coralline could also be Flower Girls. I have yet to talk with Split Regina and Cora. For now, to initiate the process, Emma, Cindy, Lucy, you and I could start to choose the flower girls' dresses - is that okay, Hope?"

"Aye!! And also Luna and Missy could be _flower pets_ because they will walk with me and so they will need warm and beautiful pet dresses, is that okay too Aunt Emm?"

"More than okay, my Sweet Angel," Emm responds dreamy, caressing her Belly Babies under Key's affectionate gaze.

"Actually," Emma realizes, "we'll need a real task force to set up the logistics - including lots of costumes, food, location and everything else - in time. We have quite a team here on board, we will need you all in a coordinated effort!"

"Count on us!" W. Ariel exclaims with enthusiasm.

"And on our magic!" W. Regina offers.

"Lots and lots of magic!" Alice, the Starfish, winks at Robyn and Violet.

Sighing, Alice Senior shares her schedule. "I'll help while here but, as I said, I have only this morning with free time before the wedding. I mean, I'll stay with you while the other emissaries and several people work on collectively isolating all clones from their original bodies. At noon Milah and I will be busy at Storybrooke Hospital with _Operation 20_ also having to deal with 20 Rebel Souls still incarnated. I've been told that they are all sedated because they screamed nonstop in their prison cells." Is this operation name a good one, Henry? "she smiles at him and he nods with another smile, "it's perfect!". 

"Actually, Alice," Milah interrupts them, "I cannot stay for too long even in the morning because I need to receive the 20 souls Charom is bringing and give him almost two hundred traps with thousands of Rebel Souls. Liam has sealed them yesterday, they are hermetically closed and can be reopened only by Persephone or Arthur in the Underworld. 

"I see… This means we really need to hurry up - without stress, though, we have plenty of time. Then, continuing with my schedule, after Operation Twenty there will be one more, _Operation Robin Hood_ , which encompasses the _Operation Good Queen's Heart_!" she smiles again, this time, not only at Henry, but also at her granddaughter Alice, her wife Robyn and W. Regina.

"And then the Wedding!" Hope giggles.

"And then the Wedding…" Alice whispers, sighing, and everyone smiles dreamily.

...

They are all gathered on the deck when Alice materializes the jars with Killians' hands. Both Killians, who already suspected what was coming, begin to raise and lower their brows, feeling a bit of discomfort. They look at their prosthetic hands thoughtfully. 

"Mama, I'm not sure if this is really necessary..." Killian admits.

"Don't worry, Son, the auras of your hands are alive and have accompanied your evolution and redemption. They are at the same stage that you are, they have always been connected to you - alive, pulsating, evolving and even aging - and deaging. The magic potion in which they are submerged has guaranteed that for centuries!"

"Very well," Key sighs with a timid smile. "In this case..." he barely finds his voice to ask, "what should we do?"

"You take off the prostheses," Liam explains, "these wonderful, ingenious prosthetics that represent a major breakthrough in Science, Neuroscience more specifically, and Magic - they have fulfilled their mission with you, brothers, but for sure they must be kept at the Hospital as useful resources."

...

“Part One done. What now?” Killian asks curious.

"Simple," Alice explains. "You and your brother stand at the center of a circle that we are going to form around you... this way, good… and there we go," she smiles at them reassuringly. 

"Now everyone reaches out, imposing, toward you two… Aye, this way, sending our love, our gratitude, our regret and our forgiveness - to everyone, including ourselves. We remain imposing our hands, eyes closed in concentration."

"Now we open our eyes and watch as Liam and I open the jars... like this... and slowly, reverently, magically, place your hands back where they have always belonged... like this!"

In awe, both Killians open and close their left hands, stretching and flexing their fingers, feeling the newness mixed with a feeling of belonging as if they have never been cut off and have always been there, an extension of their arms.

"Come here, Sons, I know everybody is eager to hug you but let me be the first to hold you… Oh, how I dreamed of a moment like this… I love you so much, my two little boys…"

"Ahhhh!!... how beautiful!!" Hope, with Luna and Missy by her side, are so moved by the scene that they begin to float in the air but are brought back to the deck floor by the two Killians, already using both hands and crying like two newly born babies. They are all crying, some of them (Liam, Milah, Smee and W. Smee) are sobbing, some are crying and smiling, all remembering the long journey - much longer than their memory can reach, except for a few of them - until this very moment… 

Killian and Key, searching for their Emmas, reach out with both hands to caress their faces - the Captains meeting their Swan and Sweet, their partners for all Eternity. Slowly, eyes locked, the two couples close the gap between them with a tender kiss, under everyone's applause.

Hope, Luna and Missy start to float again, but this time are brought back by Henry, Neal and W. Henry.

"One of these days, Little Sister…" Henry starts to tell her.

"Younger Sister!!" She cuts, correcting him, and they all laugh and hug and dance and sing as the Jolly Roger leaves Storybrooke Bay. They head to Enchanted Seashore and, perhaps, to Enchanted Archipelago, in search of a perfect location for setting up the ceremony, the party and the farewell.

"Siblings…" Brennan murmurs shaking his head.

"Siblings…" W. Granny repeats with a chuckle.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Tremaine's dacha

Enjoying a delicious breakfast at the cozy dacha of the Tremaine sisters in the company of Gepetto and his two sons fills Granny's heart with happiness.

"I'm enjoying this mountain air and your cozy house so much, I feel like I'm on vacation," she tells Drizella and Anastasia.

"Thank you, Granny, you will be always welcome here," Drizella says holding Janet's hand, "and I think you really came to the right place. Anastasia and I lived many vacations here and I'd say, based on what I've heard, you deserved a free time for enjoying a good vacation. You know, when we got back to the Enchanted Forest, Anastasia and I thought about living in our parent's town house, where we spent most of our childhood - it's a beautiful mansion... but the house is too big for the two of us and besides, once there, the bad memories prevailed over the good ones so we decided to move to this dacha, which has much more to do with our present personalities and lifestyles. Most importantly, as a bonus it brings back good memories from our childhood… This wooden cabin - which we call _dacha_ \- used to be our family summer house but, as you can see, it's also warm and cozy during cold weather!"

"Warm, cozy and with a great kitchen. I've never seen such a large oven!"

"It's called Russian stove and has multiple purposes, Granny," Anastasia explains, "Drizella and I can light it up with magic really quickly and demonstrate how it works, let's go!"

...

"It's a beautiful woodwork," Gepetto, looking at the walls structure, tells his sons, "a fine workmanship with a slight rustic feel." 

"Yeah," (W) Pinocchio agrees and, in an enamored tone, he adds, "those two sisters recognize and appreciate a fine wooden workmanship…"

"I see that you and your brother recognize and appreciate two fine Tremaine sisters as well!" Gepetto teases with a low voice for just the men to listen, taking advantage of the women being back to the kitchen.

"We are taking it slowly, Papa," August tells him, I mean, Anastasia and I - we are still too young for any serious commitment… Now, the same cannot be said about Pinocchio and Drizella, you know…" he winks at his brother, already heading to the porch and calling Anastasia for joining him in the front yard.

"We still have a way to go," Pinocchio replies. "I'm more concerned about our age gap than she is; for her, this is not even an issue but still…" he sighs.

"You feel insecure," Gepetto affirms and he nods. 

"I'm not too experienced, Papa, about a lot of things. You know what I mean, don't you? But it's more than sex. I've always lived in the Enchanted Forest but I had a life, I mean, I'm not a virgin, of course, I've been with women before but not the modern type. Only recently I've been introduced to modern technology and costumes…"

"Women are always women, Son, and you are a good, decent, respectful and honest man - that's the only thing that really matters. If you two have a good chemistry, great, that is a very important factor, but at the end of the day, your friendship and other affinities will count more than just sex. You just need to learn how to be the hero of your own history."

"I wish we were already there because I really feel hard for her, Papa, my heart skips a few beats when I'm near her…"

"You are in love, Son… Let it be, surrender to this impulse, this force that starts from the inside out. In my long life I've noticed that the human being carries within himself three natural tendencies. These trends accompany us all the time throughout our journey: 1) to fight, 2) to run away, and 3) to accommodate. In the face of difficulties, we will always have all three possibilities. We can face situations through struggle, we can run away, or we can accommodate ourselves. From what I've seen - and I'm finally taking this advice for myself, accommodation can be considered the most dangerous of trends as it parks us in the middle of the journey. To be accommodated is to stand still in a world where everything is movement. It's typical of the case where you stop and life goes on…"

Looking outside through the window, Pinocchio observes how relaxed August and Anastasia seem to be while playing in the snow. "You are right, Papa, I'm in love," he says absently and then, turning to Gepetto, he completes, "and, it seems, so are you!"

"Perhaps," the old man admits, "but in our case what Janet and I have is more a new development in terms of companionship, a solid friendship turning into a more intimate something…."

"Intimate something, ein?" Wish Pinocchio teases his adoptive father.

"Well… We may be old people but are alive! Janet and I are learning to open ourselves to new possibilities of love, it's never too late..." Gepetto confesses, "but we are learning that we have to undergo all steps, you know, nothing to skip, except the early stages, such as the ones August and Anastasia are in. In love, there is a dance that needs to be danced. An initial procession…"

"...with a lot of obstacles, puzzles, and challenges…" Pinocchio conjectures.

"Be careful, Son, some of these obstacles, puzzles and challenges may be a result of your fears, of your creative mind and must be avoided… not every love story needs to be full of difficulties, charms and disenchantment. On a second thought, looking from another angle, you and Drizella have already met the challenges, unraveled the puzzles, known the painful experiences, disenchantment, betrayals and redemption paths. You are both ready for being rewarded. Your hero's journey has taken you to the stage of acceptance of your limitations. Learn to relate to your weakened side and you will be ready to relate more fully, happily and maturely with your love, your Drizella."

...

From the kitchen, Granny and Drizella smile at each other, upon accidentally overhearing the men's conversation when they were returning to the living room. 

"Do you and Pinocchio need to get back to the clone's shelter today?" Granny asks her.

Wiping her tears, still unable to believe that love and a mature relationship are knocking on her door, Drizella shakes her head. "There is no need. The shelter was going to be the first in the list for separating the clones from the original bodies. Besides, since they allowed Pinocchio and I to join the task force at Wish Rumple's castle, yesterday, there is a new couple guarding it.."

"Excellent! That will give us time to undergo a great 'production time'!" Granny winks at her, "let's call Anastasia to start the preparations… with the short time we have we will need a _magic_ help because I want the three of us to look beautiful for the wedding, let's start by choosing our dresses with elegant - and **very** warm coats!"

"I don't think it will be snowing or too cold down there, Granny. Have you read the news? It seems they have found a small island in the Enchanted Archipelago surrounded by warm sea currents," Drizella smiles.

"One never knows, one never knows…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke General Hospital

In the middle of the morning Wish Robin's clone and Regina's heart embedded in a solution to preserve Robin's soul were taken by Rumple, Gideon and Belle to Storybrooke hospital and, soon after, Alice arrived. They were met by the medical team led by Drs. Whale and Maturin, who guided them to the Surgery Center where they started the preparations for the magical/medical procedures.

...

_Since the first curse in Storybrooke, Dr. Victor Frankenstein gave up his old identity in favor of his cursed personality, Dr. Victor Whale - a character as colorful as the world he chose to live in after the curse was broken. Along with the merging of his past life at the Land without Color with his cursed persona, Whale, he assimilated the scientific knowledge of the eighties of the 20th century and, once in the known side he opted to never go back to his past black and white reality, with bad memories of a time when he tried to bring his deceased brother back to life. Nowadays, as Minister of Health he has developed an extensive and successful program, implemented in all United Realms, to combine the ancient knowledge of traditional healers and magic practitioners with the most advanced medicine since, with the presence of Key, Alice, Robyn and everybody else coming from a modern 21st century Seattle, his knowledge and technology used in the hospital were updated. For nearly a decade, his best collaborator has been Dr. Stephen Maturin, who came from the Land of Untold Stories._

_Dr. Maturin is as short, slight, muddy complexion, dark-haired man with curious pale blue eyes and pale skin - if not exposed to the sun. In fact, he inherited permanent skin blemishes from when he became fairly dark-skinned during travels to tropical climes, a result of his Hiberno-Spanish heritage and predilection for naked sun-bathing. Maturin is fluent in Catalan, English, French,_ _Irish_ _,_ _Latin_ _and Spanish, and on his travels he developed a working knowledge of Greek, Malay, Arabic and Urdu. Although a skilled linguist, he never quite grasped naval jargon or the workings of a ship, which in diverse occasions provided to Killian, who became a good friend of him since Hope's birth, an opportunity to explain technical information to the man that ironically worked as a ship's doctor for decades._

 _An excellent observer of people, a skill useful in his profession of physician and in his past work in naval intelligence, Maturin has a wide network of friends, fellow apprentices at the hospital, fellow natural philosophers and, over time, those who work in intelligence and that includes David, Emma and Killian, and more recently, Key. In fact, for a different reason, after Emm's first - and only, so far, appointment, he has been eager to get to know Key and Emm better because he loves playing and listening to music, and whenever possible, in his distant past, he used to enjoy playing duets on cello with violin._ _But that happened right before the cloning crisis started and after that, like for everyone, his routine has changed radically._

 _Since then, Maturin and Whales have been studying the cloning subject with renewed interest. In fact, the simple existence of wish and non wish versions of people had already given them a vast material for developing new therapies and treatments. Now, they understand that the cloned versions of everyone would open new avenues for innovative applications. Despite conscious of the delicate and debatable intricacies regarding these new possibilities, Maturin and Whales have been exchanging ideas and wondering for days about_ _human cloning as a kind of “therapeutic cloning,” particularly to obtain organs for transplantation or for treating injured nerve cells and other health purposes. Therefore, naturally the subject came up as they prepared the OR with Gideon, Alice, Rumple, and Belle._

_..._

"There will be resistance to the idea of preserving the clones, Stephen," Whale argues with his friend, "from ethic to moral aspects. We know, from what happened to both Killians, that the clones work as a second life, once the original body dies."

"As far as I understood, Victor, that was the goal when the Olympians developed the cloning spell, eons ago…" Maturin replies.

"Indeed," Rumple confirms, "Poseidon, my patron, is telling me that these moral and ethical issues were the reason for them to give up the idea and only keep the receipt on their Mysteries and Secrecies book, with forbidden access to any mortal."

"I don't know if you were aware that the cloning spell had never been tested in a field trial before," Belle tells them, "in a way, what both Pans and Cruellas did was a pioneer experiment."

"And a well succeeded one, we could say," Gideon adds.

"The separation procedure, initiated centuries ago by Rumple, completed recently with the help of Belle's books and improved by Jiao-long to turn it more collective, was not known by the Gods," Alice notices. "With them, perhaps the Gods wouldn't give up…"

"Alice, there is something bothering me and I need to ask," Whale says, "there is a loophole in what happened yesterday: Chynna had broken the connection between Killians' bodies and their clones. That was supposed to prevent the initial purpose of the ancient Gods but that also prevented that any usurper soul could be able to occupy the clone before the rightful owner resurrected on it. However, despite the link being, apparently at least, successfully broken by Chynna, both Killians reincarnated on their clones as if the connection still existed, I don't get it…"

"I've wondered about that myself…" Maturin agrees.

"Very well observed, Victor and Stephen. I was wondering why nobody had brought up this question yet. The answer is: my Killians are the only humans to whom the broken connection wouldn't matter. The original cloning purpose worked with them regardless of that because they are Survivors," Alice explains, "that happened because their magic was in action. You see, I used to have this power, born as a Sea Nymph I was a Survivor, but I transferred my power to my sons in exchange of giving up of my immortality - a long and past story. The fact is that, for everyone except a Survivor, once the connection body-clone is broken so is the resurrection possibility. Their magic didn't depend on the connection existence but they depended on someone with teleporting magic - Chynna, to get back almost immediately to where Emma and Emm, the Savior and the Aligner, were - their energies combined destroyed our enemies. My sons' power, always acting on a higher plane, that of the Higher Self, operated as an assistant to the Fates when Chynna chose, with the help of Cindy, to test her father spell in the shelter where their clones were - that placed Chynna in the right place at the right time."

"Fascinating…" Gideon whispers. "According to what I know of their journeys: from slavers to naval officer as free men, from pirates to villains and then redeemed heroes, both Killians never by choice, by free will, directly defied Destiny…"

"That's because of who they are," Alice explains, "that's what Survivors do, at crucial moments they allow the Fates to work but they follow their primal instincts."

"This means… these are good news, there wouldn't be any moral or ethical objection for preserving the clones once the connections were broken…" Maturin wonders.

"You're right," Alice agrees, "it's a reasonable assumption..."

"Sorry to interrupt my friends but, look over there," Belle cuts them pointing to the door, "they're coming… It seems that the 20 clones inhabited by Rebel Souls and the 20 souls coming from the Underworld have arrived, let's get it started."

Opening the OR door, David, Lancelot, W.Snow, W.David, Ruth, Aunt'Em, Farah, Fergus, Ingrid, Aesop, Marian, Merlin and Midas enter pushing the beds with the 20 prisoners sedated by Midas, who will make sure that they will remain asleep during the procedures. Next, Milah and Liam enter carrying 20 vessels with the 20 legitimate souls. 

…

_All relatives and friends were awaiting in their own respective places with the promise that their loved ones would be teleported to them as soon as the procedures concluded. This means that in the waiting room only Farah hold a stronger emotional connection with what was going on in the OR since her former husband was one of the 20 souls brought by Charom. For the 20 "surgeries" the risks were relatively low although the anxiety for those awaiting was high._

_Some Emissaries didn't stay for the whole procedure and once the 20 rebel souls were clearly neutralized they headed to the two Jolly Rogers for helping in the preparations of what has now been extended to the vows' renewal of two couples because Liam insisted that with his left hand back Killian would have to marry Emma again. "And besides," he said, "I really wanted - a dream come true - to bless my two little brothers' weddings!" ("Aye, aye, Captain! As you wish..." Killian and Emma agreed with pleasure). Meanwhile a still huge entourage remained in the waiting room of the hospital._

_When Regina arrived there Operation 20 hadn't finished yet. She came accompanied by Split Regina, Wish Robin, Coralline, Zelena, Chad, Roland, Blue and Wish Blue, followed a few minutes later by Henry, Cindy, Lucy, Wish Regina, Liam Senior, Alice and Robyn._

…

Two hours later, they hear an exclamation… 

"First part is over!" 

Smiling with relief Farah informs them that Operation 20 has been "a complete success. The doctors are checking their vitals but, apparently, they are all okay, although a bit groggy - but Ruth and Alice are working on that."

Sydney, accompanied by Rouge, another journalist and also his Fairy fiancee, arrive just in time for hearing this outcome and immediately uploading the good news to their online portal, knowing that all relatives and friends of 20 resurrected people were anxiously waiting for a positive signal to conclude the preparations of welcoming celebrations.

"Now, it's R-R time," Zelena sighs, holding her daughter's hand as Regina stands up, hugging Henry and Lucy ("believe, Mom!" Henry whispers; "with your heart, Grandma!" Lucy completes) before walking calmly and confident to the Surgery Center. Under the compassionate and sympathetic gaze of all, the Good Queen stoically proceeds to meet her Destiny. They are aware that for this next Operation the risks are higher since the variables - mostly related to Time-Frequency - are more complex, which means that the nervousness is growing among those who will just wait. 

…

In the Surgery Center, Aesop and Marian are applying magnetic passes on the 20 people while Alice and Ingrid extract Robin's soul out of Regina's heart - one of the riskier steps. Alice, Milah and Maturin are responsible for implanting Robin's soul on Wish Robin's clone whilst Rumple, Whale and Gideon are in charge of returning Regina's heart to her chest at the exact instant the soul enters the clone - in principle a quick procedure. The main challenge is that it doesn't allow the loss of synchronicity between the two hearts: Regina's and Robin's. For this reason the two heartbeats are being monitored by a highly accurate and precise equipment with a Cesium clock. Merlin is in charge to mark the synchronicity, so that at his signal the two teams start to act, while Ruth applies magnetic passes to stabilize Regina's heartbeat and to align it with Robin's.

There they go.

Once achieved the desired rhythm, it all happened literally in the blink of an eye. One moment Regina and Robin's eyes were closed, the next they opened their eyes and searched for each other, smiling with relief when realizing with gratitude that their long withdrawal was over. They were finally able to see and touch each other outside the Dream World, they had been given the miraculous grace of being alive in the Physical World in their own individual bodies - again. Rising from their hospital beds, at still unsteady steps, Regina and Robin slowly walk towards each other.

"We got, Robin, a new chance, a new life my love..." Regina mumbles, between sobs, as she reaches out to embrace her almost lost love in his new physical body.

Nodding with his voice choked with emotion and teary eyes, a smiling Robin caresses tender and adoringly Regina's face before kissing her trembling lips and hugging her tightly, to the applause of everyone present in the Surgery Center.

...

The joy of the reunion of two soul mates soon extended to their loved ones, eagerly waiting in the anteroom. Still dizzy but walking, Robin met his son and daughter and all relatives and friends: daughter-in-law, sisters-in-law, brothers-in-law, ex-wife and her new love, step-son and his family... everyone he hugs and with all he cries and sobs. Amid the joy, the two Blue fairies discreetly exit the room, flying over to the hospital entrance. There they swap the old sign with the hospital logo for a new one, with flowers representing the 20 successful procedures performed during the memorable autumn morning. It also includes jasmines, alluding to the day before procedures, and a heart, stamping radiant features of Robin and Regina, framed by red roses. Highlighting the miracle, the tree behind the new sign suddenly fills with new green leaves as if announcing the return to the world of a Forest Son.

Touched by the scene, Sydney and Rouge, who had followed the fairies, photograph the sign and upload the picture with the news headline: _Robin Hood and the Good Queen: reunited, at last!_

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Archipelago, Hot Water Island

**“Captain Swan” & “Captain Sweet”**

**request** **the** **honor** **of your presence  
as they renew their ** **vows**

 **Please** **join them** **  
as** **they pledge their love** **anew**

 **The Twenty-Eighth of October** **  
two thousand** **nineteen**

**at Sunset**

**Hot Water Island**

**Enchanted Archipelago**

**Reception** **to** **follow**

**...**

Emma and Emm are sitting on the sands of the beach having a burst of laughter - a mix of bits of nervous laughter with laughter from who's really having fun.

“It's crazy, all this!” Emma can barely speak without losing her breath. “Two weddings, or renewal of vows, as you prefer, arranged in less than 7 hours? What did we have in mind when we agreed to that?”

“If it was still just the ceremony, but we made up a party with a lot of food, drink, music and dance…” Emm replies amid sobs of laughter. “Maybe we're facing a more complex challenge than yesterday's - and to think that 1 day ago we were sailing in kayaks through an icy maze of underground rivers… Emma, this is crazy!!”

The laughter slowly fades at the dazzling beauty of the sea. The eternal come and go of waves calm the sisters as always - the ocean has always calmed them, their connection with the sea and with the sons of the sea…

"Swan!" Killian gets near them. “Liam just got a message from Olympus, the gods are recovered enough to make a descent to Earth, it looks like the 16 Patrons will be here too!”

Killian's speech acts as a password to trigger another burst of laughter from both of them.

“What am I missing?” He asks suspiciously as Key also approaches to know what's going on.

“Is everything all right here? Love, your mother just communicated with Zeus, it seems that the connection between them is about to break down because they are coming here… the Gods. Emma, love, what is going on?”

“It's okay,” Emm reassures her husband. “Emma and I had a laugh out of the madness we invented with this double wedding renewal, and now with the presence of 16 Olympian gods!! I think deep down we are only in a process of catharsis after the tension built up these past few days. You know, I thought that our Week, our Sweet Suite, was intense, but I had no idea what would lay ahead… ”

…

Hot Water Island is located east of Neverland and northeast of Wish Neverland, with two beaches: one facing the rising sun and the other facing the setting sun. Surrounded by surprisingly warm sea currents, considering the latitude, the island is a favorite summer destination, although it does not yet have a very advanced tourism infrastructure. However, virtually equidistant from the enchanted archipelago's largest villages, Neverland Village and Wish Neverland Village, it has some small inns and fishing huts. For the ceremony, the two villages will serve as a base for accommodating the guests, who will head to the archipelago using the most common transport since Operation Body & Soul began: teleportation. Of course, once the Operation is over, magic practitioners will need at least a couple of weeks of rest and recharge. But the hours of the 7th day are too special hours, every minute is a minute with the presence of the emissaries, and for them all the sacrifice is worth it.

_The idea - or rather the memory - for organizing the ceremony on the island came from Neal, when he commented that his sister's wedding could only be in two possible places: Jolly Roger - “too small for all guests, even if we use both Jolly Rogers…” or on a beach. “In this case,” he said, “better if it's on an island, because the history of Emm and Key is all about an Island…” Then, to remind him of Hot Water Island, it only took the sea breeze to blow a little harder, bringing the chill of almost November, “and of course, considering that the Heart-Shaped Island would be the best location if it weren't so distant, there is only another island in the United Realms that has the right weather conditions for an outdoor ceremony and is close enough for a simpler teleport magic to work without problem…”_

_“Hot Water Island!!” Lucy figured it out, and that's how it was decided where the double wedding renewal would be. While they were already at the Jolly Roger, they just headed there - everybody except for Milah, Liam, and Alice, who had to handle the ongoing Operations at Storybrooke Hospital. Even Henry, Cindy, Lucy, Robyn, Alice, Wish Regina and Liam Senior had to leave later, but in their place came Elsa, Anna, Kristoff, Tink, Wish Tink, Tiger-lily, Wish Tiger-lily, Snow and, shortly after, Wish Snow and Wish David, who returned from the hospital eager to work at the organization of their daughter's wedding. Liam also returned soon and began, with Liam Junior, Wish David, Kristoff, Killian, Key, Wish Henry and Neal, to assemble the altar structure on the beach in addition to tents, changing rooms, toilets, a stage for musicians and sound equipment, tapestries for the central aisle and guests' seats, a dance floor and a large kitchen._

_Meanwhile, the women worked, with shades and patterns for clothing, in the choice of dresses, invitations, ornaments for the altar, cocktail menu, kitchenware, cutlery, crystals, and on the music set. Emm magically brought a variety of musical instruments for more intimate performances and all of that always with Hope's enthusiastic opinion and help. Surprisingly, the girl's magic was not to be neglected and she actually managed to materialize the three baskets with scented flower petals for her, Lucy and Coralline to open the procession and also two flower embroidered pullovers for Luna and Missy._

_For simplicity and on the advice of Elsa and Anna, they decided that all dresses should preferably be made of a thicker fabric, midi length, wool tights and delicate shoes or boots. The pattern for the dresses were chosen in various pastel autumnal shades, in some cases with floral details such as in some bridesmaids' dresses and in Snow and Wish Snow’s dresses, both with stylishly draped silk shawls. Emma and Emm chose dresses of the same color: creamy white with embroidery and lace appliques, in addition to discreet floral arrangements embellishing their hair with cascading bun. Emm's dress is slightly looser while Emma's is more belted and their flower bouquets also diverge - Emm's incorporates lilac and white flowers in a country like arrangement, whilst Emma's a classic cascading of white flowers. The bands that Killian and Key have chosen are also different, one pair is of white gold and the other of yellow gold, both with a classic and simple design._

_The grooms decided to wear black naval gala uniforms (adapted from the original dark blue model "to give them a taste of piracy!") while Liam opted for a white naval gala uniform. After the brides’ parents gave up their fairy-tale royalty costumes, all guests agreed to wear modern attires, more practical for the ceremony location._

_Because of the short time, Emma and Emm decided to invite only 12 pairs of groomsmen and godmothers to symbolically represent all their dearest friends. Everyone helped. Both (Wish/Non-wish) Tiger Lily and Tink took care of perfuming the beach with sweet floral potions in combination with the salty sea breeze, and covered with tapestries the sand's corridors where guests, some in high heels, would circulate. They scattered hundreds of small lanterns and scented candles around the altar flowers' arch, between two Greco-Roman columns, arranged with a lilac silk veil facing the setting sun._

_Tiana, accompanied by three Chefs from the Enchanted Seashore arrived earlier to help with the buffet. She said that at the Enchanted Lowland the parties have begun with the return of Naveen's brother, but by the time of the ceremony all the guests of her kingdom would be on the island._

...

Despite the festivities spreading throughout the realms, the guests are slowly arriving. Gradually, all emissaries arrive and teleportation runs at full steam: David, Lancelot, Guinevere, Morgan, Jefferson, Grace, Wish Jefferson, Priscilla, Wish Grace, the four Enchanted Highland Clans, all royal families from all quarters, Red, Dorothy, Fa and Jiminy (in human form), Marco, Janet, August, Anastasia, Pinocchio, Drizella, Moe, Joahanna, Jack, Eric, Ariel, Wish Eric, Aquata, Frederick, Abigail, Wish Frederick, Wish Abigail, Aladdin, Jasmine and her father, Phillip, Aurora, Wish Phillip, Wish Aurora, Thomas, Ella and Alexandra, Wish Thomas, Wish Ella, the Musketeers and their troupe, Jiao-long, Chynna, Mal, Zorro, Wish Mulan, Wish Red, Lily, Archie and Pongo, Smee, Mr. Smee and all crew (and families) of the Jolly Rogers, the 14 dwarfs, Sydney and all Fairies (wish and nonwish versions), Triton and Nemo with their troupe and, finally, Regina, Robin, Roland, Alice, Robyn, Wish Regina, Wish Robin, Coralline, Zelena, Chad, the Merry Men and their families... all guests filling the beach air with laughter and joy in a parade of elegance, beauty and good taste as the sun begins to set.

Suddenly the ringing of bells silences everyone, and from the sky begin to descend dozens of shimmering lilac lights: the Lilac Fairies scouting the Celestial Procession, the 16 Gods recovered from their illnesses although still a little weak, appearing haughty and very happy - Aphrodite, Apollo, Ares, Artemis, Athena, Demeter, Dionysus, Eros, Hephaestus, Hera, Hermes, Morpheus, Persephone, Poseidon, Psyche, and Zeus.

...

The beach is full of long benches on a compacted sand floor (forming a large central aisle towards the arch) where the guests have settled already. From behind the front bench, reserved for the brides and grooms' parents, groomsmen, bridesmaids, flower girls and ring bearers, the Celestial and United Realms Courts emanate their supportive energy towards the altar where Liam and his brothers are positioned.

After performing a few magical adjustments to the venue's acoustics, Apollo, Aphrodite, Dionysus, Persephone, Hermes and Athena take responsibility for the music, promising an eclectic repertoire.

Under Dionysus' direction and to the sound of Apollo's voice the procession towards the altar begins: the Flower Pets, the Flower Girls... followed by Neal and Roland, carrying the bands, and the bridesmaids and groomsmen: Alice & Robyn, Violet & Wish Henry, Cindy & Henry, Wish Ariel & Liam Junior, Wish Regina & Liam Senior, Milah & Alice (Senior), Wish Janet & Brennan, Ursula & Nemo, Ruth & Ingrid, Elsa & Gideon, Jasmine & Aladdin, and Belle & Rumple...

...

Persephone, Athena, Apollo and Aphrodite prepare themselves for the formation of a string quartet, concentrating for calling the brides waiting in the tent at the beginning of the aisle. After the first chords sound, they start walking, led by their parents.

Side by side, Emm and Emma, arm in arm with their loving parents, shine their solar light from within their delicately embroidered dresses. Walking like floating... gently... crystal clear green waters magnetically attracted by two pairs of blue stars shimmering in an immense ocean, the radiant women finally reach out and meet their husbands. Their fathers walk away, pressing a kiss on their cheeks, while Killian and Key, taking the free hand of their wives as they give the bouquets to Snow and Wish Snow, smile and head with them to the altar, where Liam awaits.

“Captain Swan and Captain Sweet, here we are, gathered by a true miracle in itself…” Liam smiles at the two couples.

"It was from an island, from another archipelago, known as _Islands of the Blessed_ , that I sort of symbolically attended your weddings, my beloved brothers and sisters. In fact one of the marriages I myself officiated, albeit indirectly since my portrait was symbolically placed in the position of minister of the ceremony. I was there on both occasions in spirit, blessing you and rejoicing in your happiness. But I dreamed - aye, from beyond, in our heavenly islands we still dream beautiful dreams, and my most beautiful dream is coming true this evening.

From the highest peaks of the sky, where I live, I used to see you, but I dreamed of seeing you more closely on Earth. And to further increase the miracle, we are all gathered here: families - from Earth and Heaven, and friends - from Earth and Heaven, in an ode to your true love, witnessing your vows renewal and celebrating the complete and absolute success of Operation Body & Soul. From the source that emanates the principle of goodness we all benefit. And today, from this island, a great wave of Goodness, a wave of gratitude to your bravery and courage, Killians and Emmas, rises. You, the already legendary Captain Swan and Captain Sweet.

The ceremony for renewing your marriage vows is more than a confirmation of your love, it is our tribute to you, our gratitude, and our love - from all of us in Heaven and Earth - for you.

So for me to bless the bands, you now renew the vows of your marriage. Who starts? To make it easier, I'll stick to the convention, Killian and Key, Emma and Emm… Okay, Killian, you go Li..."

“Don't Little Brother me, Captain!” Killian cuts him with a grin and everyone laughs.

Killian takes a deep breath, aiming his eyes into Emma's and shakes his head with a smile. “This never changes, love, I continue to find the meaning of life every time I dive into your eyes, in these deep and mysterious waters of your soul. I will always consider myself privileged to have you as a wife, as a life partner. One life is not enough to thank you for being my guiding lighthouse, my safe heaven, the mother of our precious Hope and Henry. With this new band, my wife, I renew the promises I made in our wedding, I promise to love you - even more now, as my love surprisingly turns the impossible possible by increasing with time - for all eternity. I will always be devoted to be your partner, always by your side and to make you happy.”

“I was thrilled the first time,” Emma mumbles, trying to hold back tears, “and now, it seems, everything repeats…” Taking a deep breath, she looks into Killian's eyes, holds his hands and begins her vows. “Killian, about ten years ago, when you were still fighting your own shadows, you tried to impress me with this left hand instead of the hook - you told me about your intent to hold me with both hands on our first date, remember? At that moment, it was not yet time for your left hand to return to its place of origin, your hero's journey was not yet complete, and to tell you the truth, it would not have made any difference to me if you were to meet me with the hook. I fell in love with your inner self, your whole - and the hook is part of it.Time passed, your hero's journey has been fulfilled and the return of your left hand, now, has a different meaning and relevance, especially in the presence of so many people connected to this hand story: all reconciled, healed, hurts forgiven and overcome, lessons learned. It is often said that people do not change, that in essence they do not change. All of us here are living proof that this is not true. Everyone may evolve, learn from mistakes and grow… Despite all, one thing will never change but will continue to evolve and increase: my love for you, Killian. It is eternal, as is my gratitude for you being my partner, a caring, loving father and grandfather, for you just being You. You taught me to believe in the possibility of being happy, you are the Light of my path, and with this wedding band, today placed on the ring finger of your left hand, I renew my vows of our marriage.”

...

"Now, Key and Emm, your turn," Liam addresses them.

“Emma, my sweet Emma… our first vows were exchanged just between us and a portrait! Tonight, in the presence of my brother Liam - this time not in a framed portrait, I renew my vows before you and... before Milah, my brother's true love; before my Mother, infinite times infinitely loved; my father, who in his long existence found the way of his redemption, found true love, and redeemed his sense of fatherhood through my Younger brothers; before my deeply loved Starfish, dear Alice with her wife, her gentle Robyn; before my brother and best friend Killian, and my equally beloved sister-in-law Emma; before my brothers Junior and Senior and new sisters-in-law, Wish Ariel and Wish Regina; before old and loyal friends - from Smee, Wish Smee, Smith, Wyatt, and all the sailors who sailed with us the seven seas; before our fairy friends Tink and Wish Tink, Tiger-Lily and Wish Tiger-Lily; before your son, your Henry, and his Violet, new flowers in a garden with many new flowers; before my friends from Hyperion Heights, Henry, Cindy, Tiana, Naveen, and Regina, finally reunited with Robin; before Chad and Zelena, who became a sister to me; before your parents, the Wish Realm’s king and queen; and their twin siblings David and Snow; before all 14 Dwarfs and all Fairies; before all kings and queens, princes and princesses, wizards and sorcerers; all the Emissaries, among them my _dearie_ friend, Rumple/Weaver; before the Gods; before all good friends from all United Realms; all children and preteens symbolically represented by Hope, Lucy, Neal, Roland and Coralline; all teens and young adults; before Luna and Missy; and before our two Belly Babies, I bow and thank. I thank the Fates for having allowed me to find you, my true love, light and peace of my life, my Wife. I love you, Emma, and I confirm with this band my eternal love.”

“Killian, you have already said it all, and as a pregnant woman, I’m too sensitive and too emotional. Right now, every word you have just said brought too many tears to my eyes and too much joy to my heart. You are the love of my life, the sweetest melody my heart has ever felt, my ears have ever heard. I have to thank Luna and Missy for being two shining Angels, the best companions I could wish for during my stay at Heart Island but it was you, and because of you, that I found the strength to learn that my loneliness in the island could be a source of healing - that made my life worthwhile. I renew before all witnesses the vows I have declared to you with only Liam as a witness. I love you, my Husband, my partner, father of these two Belly Babies already so dear to us. You know, you had to have your left hand back, not only to wear this band, which is a confirmation of our love and eternal commitment, but to improve even more your manual dexterity to help me handle our two babies after their birth...”

...

“Very well,” Liam sighs, “you four are really something, you know." He smiles at them, shaking his head, "look at me: you've left me too emotional! And in this emotional state, I open my soul and my temporary physical heart, beloved brothers and sisters-in-law, to profess my eternal love for you, giving my testimony of the True Love that flows from you like a miraculous balm for the wounds of all worlds. Love is a manifestation of Nature, and every manifestation of Nature is a magical unfolding - each flower, person, planet, animal and tree - a unique and precious gem. Most of us see the Universe this way from time-to-time, but not always. Often, the biggest challenge we face is to live and breathe this perspective, to step outside the door each day and experience our life on this planet for the true miracle it is. But we can come to know ourselves as an integral part of the Cosmic Dance, I'm for one know that, and I know that you four have also learned that, you practice that. Words have little meaning without successful practice and implementation - learning how to be truly grateful, becoming more and more patient, gentle, mindful and peaceful inside. These are attributes I wish for you to carry with you, along your path. Allowing the ego to step out of the way and opening space for your creativity to flow with a more natural rhythm and movement, just letting life express its own self-organizing creative nature, like how clouds move, rivers flow, and flowers grow…"

"Like flowers grow..." he repeats as if to remind himself, remembering something after an exchange of looks with Milah and Hephaestus. "Dear brothers and sisters, as the celebrant of this vows confirmation ceremony, in my name and Milah's, I have something to give you," and with the help of Hephaestus' magic, two baskets of flowers appear. "These baskets of forget-me-nots are our wedding gifts, mine and Milah's. Forget-me-nots represent true love and giving to you four these flowers means we truly love and respect you. They are a testament to our eternal relationship with you, your families and friends - whom we consider our families and our friends. These flowers are our promise that we will never forget you all, in our thoughts and in our hearts. They are a symbol of fidelity and truthful to our faith in the transience of Life as opposed to the eternity of Love." 

After delivering the flowers to Emma and Emm, breathing relieved and happy, Liam addresses the two couples. "Now, before going to a corner for crying out loud like a baby, I guess I have nothing to add but to bless your bands, and wish for you, as couples, and your families, a long and prosperous life... Then, with the power conferred to me as a Naval Captain, I gladly pronounce you, Captain Swan, and you, Captain Sweet, remarried!"

Addressing the audience with a smile, Liam continues, "before concluding, let's send our collective bless to all couples everywhere, the new ones and the old ones. May the reign of Love, true and absolute, find an eternal home in all hearts, in all dimensions."

...

After a pause, he looks again at the _newlyweds_ : "Now... Let's proceed to kisses and hugs!”

…

Preparing for the outing procession, Aphrodite invites Alice (Senior) to sing two solos accompanied by Ursula, Ariel, Aquata and Wish-Ariel. 

As the enchanting voices echo across the beach, Killian, carrying Hope, leads Emma, hand-in-hand with Henry, Cindy and Lucy, in the aisle path. Behind, Key, with Missy on his lap, hugs Alice and Robyn, side-by-side with Emm (carrying Luna), W. Henry and Violet. The next to go are W. David, W. Snow, David, Snow, Neal, Brennan and W. Janet. They are followed by Liam, Milah, Nemo, Junior, W. Regina and Senior. Shining with radiance, Robin walks embraced with Roland and Regina, followed by W. Robin, S. Regina, Coralline, Zelena, Chad and the remaining bridesmaids and groomsmen couples. Behind them, Gods, Goddesses, Emissaries and the UR royalty parade solemnly followed by dearest friends with their families.

Slowly, entranced by the mythical singers, all guests head to flowery tables - where a frugal dinner, cakes and drinks will be served - placed near the dance floor.

...

When we reduce our perception of anything to its tiniest expression, we find that the very essence of time, space, and matter is not attainable by our senses or three-dimensional measurement, to the bewilderment of science. Time is part of the Mysteries and Secrecies' books and, unless using special magic, we can't naturally stop it. As time went on amid laughter, waltzes, tears of joy, moments of passion, love and friendship, seconds turned into minutes, and minutes turned into hours. 

The seventh day of the Emissaries' stay is over, it’s time for them to leave.

Fortunately the Gods personally took charge of magnetizing the environment and alleviating the strong emotions so that the goodbyes are taking place in mild resignation and gratitude. The Emissaries, already feeling the first symptoms of becoming more ethereal and less dense are then supported by their Patrons to cross the arch where the weddings were celebrated, by Zeus turned into a gateway to Olympus. Before the portal, they pause and turn to the Humans, embracing each other, some crying, all smiling and waving.

Turning to everyone, and supporting Wish Snow, his goddaughter, Zeus addresses them:

“Dear Humans, Thank You. During this unforgettable experience for all of us, you have taught us and helped us more than you know. You Humanized us. Experiencing mortality has opened for us a new perspective, a new window on the meaning of Life and Death. We are grateful to you, and especially to our Emissaries, with whom we shared emotions, thoughts, fears, joys, and sorrows. What wonderful Emissaries, what a wonderful surprise, what an unforgettable experience, what precious lessons they have taught us. The veil of arrogance used to be our dresses, we thought that we were at the top of an evolutionary scale linked to planet Earth, yet with you we understood the sense of Pride and the meaning of Humility. With Humility we thank you, Humans from the Elysium Fields and from Earth, and, as a reward for the close ties that we have established with you, Emissaries, we invite you all to be our very special guests at Olympus, staying there for the same period you spent on Earth. This is an honor bestowed upon less humans than the number of fingers of one hand. But you deserve it. You, and all Brave Warriors of Peace, deserve all the recognition. Soon our production of Nectar and Ambrosia will be back to normal, we will be back to our immortality, and we owe you and all humans, especially the 14 Dwarves, their Sailing friends and all Fairies, the grace of re-establishing the Sacred Water connection between dimensions.

Come with us, our dearest Emissaries, let’s continue the party at our home, Olympus. We have invited your closest relatives and friends, souls from the Islands of the Blessed, to join us; they are already there, celebrating with the Gods that stayed home. And I suggest to all Earth Humans to continue celebrating here. The cycles go on, dear friends, we just need to follow their flow, knowing that we are more united now than we were when it all started. Friends on Earth, you will witness us moving to another dimension but never forget that we are all connected, no matter where we are. With you we are ONE!”

And so, turning westward, the 16 Emissaries, Pongo and the 16 Gods, followed by the Lilac Fairies, cross the portal and lift into the predawn sky. Already distant, they turn into a bright star, shining to the north with more intensity than a sun, until, all of a sudden, disappearing and leaving behind a feeling of Light, Peace, Love and Gratitude.

* * *

SIX MONTHS LATER...

* * *

"These new widescreens the gods have presented us are really fantastic,” W. David tells his wife, while scratching Pongo's belly, who joined them to watch the scene unfolding in the suburb of Storybrooke.

“Very good indeed, David, I feel like we are there… and look! Over there, in the sky!! **That** the magic mirrors and TV sets on Earth still don't show unless faking it with special effects: the spiritual energy of our grandchildren, still merged into ONE but ready to split into two individual entities, descending over our daughter's new home! Oh, Charming, they are being born!!” Snow exclaims with teary eyes.

* * *

“Pregnant women need to be free to decide which type of delivery best fits their expectations and according to their health,” Maturin explains to Key and Killian, while observing Hope's unique and curious behavior next to Luna and Missy, at the Nolan-Jones' home. "Note that the term humanized childbirth doesn't need to be understood as a specific type of childbirth, but as a specific assistance offered to pregnant women and the newborn during prenatal, delivery and postpartum."

"I know, Stephen," Key justifies his insecurities, "Emm and I have talked a lot about that - between us and with you, during her pre-natal - but now, with the real thing happening, I confess that I'm a bit insecure about being here and not at the Hospital, about Emm being 40…"

"No need for any concern, Key, try to relax, Emm will benefit from your confidence," Stephen assures him. "I've brought the basic equipment, and there is always a magic puff, in case of emergency. You've been with her so far and have seen how her labor has been extremely tranquil and Emma will be there, she can easily teleport us to the Hospital if necessary. Now we'd better get ready to join them, it's delivery time, Dad! Remember, to be _humanized_ , your sons' delivery wouldn't have to be a natural birth. A caesarean section would also be surrounded by all care and attention but Emm's prenatal and labor indicate that she is surprisingly ready for a home delivery, with lower risk and greater benefit to her health and the babies'. In addition, shortly after their birth, the babies will be immediately next to their mom, no need to be taken to the hospital nursery."

...

Wish Henry, Violet, Alice, Robyn, Neal, Snow and David arrive practically together a few minutes later and, as Snow prepares to go with Key and Maturin to the guest room, adapted with a delivery bath tube, Hope stands up and walks resolute to where they are:

"Uncle Key, wait! Luna and Missy will go with you!!"

"Hope," Killian kneels to get eye level with his daughter, "my little Pirate, this time it's better that Luna and Missy wait here with us…"

"Daddy, my Captain, they need to go, the Belly Babies are waiting for them, they want to say Hello to them before they fly away…"

"What do you mean, Honey?"

"I mean, look at them and see…"

…

Luna and Missy are side by side, looking back at them, almost smiling… Correction: they are smiling!! Their bodies, surrounded by a luminous sphere, are transmuting and, all of a sudden exiting the sphere, two winged young women walk towards Hope, to hug her.

“Hope has always been able to see the angel in us and every time that happened, everything changed, her consciousness changed: she was flowing - it was so beautiful…" Luna explains to their little audience, in awe, astonished by the surprising transmutation witnessed by their eyes.

"We are like brightness in nature," Missy tells them. "Angels are usually from higher planes, while fairies have freer access to Mother Earth. If you think of a tree, angels are like the higher branches, whereas fairies are like the branches that are only a little above the ground. They are branches of the same life-tree, but the fairies are like lower branches and angels are like the high, higher, highest branches."

"We can come to earth if we want to visit people or see some people who are very dear to us, or be the companion of a very special Aligner Princess in a very special Heart-Shaped Island... We can take the form of a person or an animal. At such times, we can act as the direct representative of the divine force. Angels deal with all human beings irrespective of age, although we particularly love children and parent's to be,” Missy continues to explain, extending her hand to Key. "Let's go, Key, it's time to welcome your sons…"

...

As the babies are born, swimming peacefully in a warm and rose-scented water, Luna and Missy, turned into angels, kiss good-bye their mother, disappearing as shimmering stars while singing for the two little boys:

`☆´* 。*`✫´☽`✫´☽* 。`☆´ 。*☽`✫´☽`✫´* 。*`☆´

 **"Lay down your head and I'll sing you a lullaby** **  
****Back to the years of loo-li lai-lay** **  
****And I'll sing you to sleep and I'll sing you tomorrow** **  
****Bless you with love for the road that you go** **  
****May you sail far to the far fields of fortune** **  
****With diamonds and pearls at your head and your feet** **  
****And may you need never to banish misfortune** **  
****May you find kindness in all that you meet** **  
****May there always be angels to watch over you** **  
****To guide you each step of the way** **  
****To guard you and keep you safe from all harm** **  
****Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay** **  
****May you bring love and may you bring happiness** **  
****Be loved in return to the end of your days** **  
****Now fall off to sleep, I'm not meaning to keep you** **  
****I'll just sit for a while and sing loo-li, lai-lay** **  
****May there always be angels to watch over you** **  
****To guide you each step of the way** ****  
**To guard you and keep you safe from all harm** **  
****Loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay, loo-li, loo-li, lai-lay..."**

`☆´* 。*`✫´☽`✫´☽* 。`☆´ 。*☽`✫´☽`✫´* 。*`☆´

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	20. 8x20: Feeling Good

**_“Your hands, your hands,_ ** **_  
_** **_Fall upon mine as waves upon the sands._ ** **_  
_** **_O, soft as moonlight on the evening rose,_ ** **_  
_** **_That but to moonlight will its sweet unclose,_ ** **_  
_** **_Your hands, your hands,_ ** **_  
_** **_Fall upon mine, and my hands open as_ ** **_  
_** **_That evening primrose opens when the hot hours pass._ ** **_  
_** **_  
_** **_Your hands, your hands,_ ** **_  
_** **_They are like towers that in far southern lands_ ** **_  
_** **_Look at pale dawn over gloom-valley'd miles,_ ** **_  
_** **_White temple towers that gleam through mist at whiles._ ** **_  
_** **_Your hands, your hands,_ ** **_  
_** **_With the south wind fall kissing on my brow,_ ** **_  
_** **_And all past joy and future is summed in this great 'Now!”_ **

(John Freeman, Hands)

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Arendelle

 _Long and strong hands_ were the first attributes to catch Anna and Kristoff's attention. The baby searching eyes, curiously looking at his parents, and his hair, so pale that looked like a white down covering the white skin, came later. But the hands defined Handy, whose previously chosen name, Aatami, was immediately discarded as soon as the proud and exhausted new parents -Anna's labor lasted 10 hours! - laid their eyes on the little boy.

"Feet and hands of a climber..." declares his aunt as she bends over the crib, examining the newborn and already completely in love, "...hmm, conquering look of who knows that already has me in his palm, isn't it my cute little baby?!"

"Gideon," Anna turns to her sister's partner, who was watching the scene from a distance, "you've got competition!"

"No, if we consider that I'm in love with Elsa's loving way with your son, Anna…" he confesses already totally comfortable in expressing his feelings for Elsa in front of her sister and brother-in-law.

Elsa turns to look at Gideon sideways and smiles covertly. To their innermost sphere of friends their shyness and need to preserve the aura of mystery surrounding their relationship has given way to the relaxation of a 'let it go', although both still react with a barely-disguised surprise before public demonstrations of affection coming from the other. But what is better is that, as a reaction, no one else is surprised by them. Even out of their circle, as two public figures they have truly become an item, an emblem for a consolidated couple with private life out of the spotlight - everyone understands and respects their choice. (The same discreteness does not apply for more outgoing personalities, such as Anna’s, who is only curbed by Kristoff's more down-to-earth, practical way).

The royal palace is now divided into three wings. For housing the two new families in a more independent way, each sister occupies one of the two private wings, which in practice corresponds to twin homes, while the third wing is also divided into two sectors, one for the administrative activities of the Enchanted Mountains and the other for those related to the Ministry of Adventure Tourism.

As suggested by Belle, Gideon and Elsa actually chose to keep two residences, the other in his castle - arrangement that, in practice, doesn't change much for them because both palaces are located in the same enchanted land and the time to switch from one to another literally corresponds to the time spent at the flick of a finger.

"I've heard that Jasmine and Aladdin have welcome their little baby girl less than a week ago - which means all royal babies that spent Operation B&S in their mommies' wombs have already been born," Gideon tells them, moving to sit at the armchair close to the fireplace, "and we still need heating in late April, quite impressive…" he grumbles through his teeth.

"We are in the highest mountains, Gideon," Elsa joins him, "and in the highest latitudes…"

"The latitudes could be higher, though…" Kristoff sighs sitting close to Anna.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asks intrigued, "Arendelle is on the northernmost border."

"He means there is more beyond the frontier, higher mountains, even… He means Canada, for example, just to remain close to where we are…" Anna explains.

"But then we would have to cross the magic barrier. Of course I know that the world doesn't end on the border, but I'm not used to think beyond Maine," Elsa justifies her question.

"I think that when we think on adventure we can’t think on these limits.” Anna defends hers and Kristoff’s point of view, “and we are not alone, know that there are those that refuse to be caged in.”

“I get what you mean,” Gideon nods reticent.

“You do? You mean in a literal sense or in metaphorical one?” Kristoff questions him.

“In both senses, they refer to _explorers_. In a metaphoric sense, those thinking about going beyond the borders are like the eyes of an imaginative child, to give you just an example. In common with those in the literal sense they aim at exploring our world and learning, each day, how much wider it is than they thought the day before. Explorers are a self-fulfiller, self-motivated, self-driven, and self-sufficient. Independence is their hallmark...”

Smiling dreamily, Anna whispers, “Kris, remind me to ask Gideon to write the flyers for Summer vacations…”

Still wondering about what Anna said before, Elsa finally asks, “Anna, what do you mean by not being alone - am I sensing a new rebellion being forged?”

“Of course not,” Anna responds while accommodating the baby on her lap to breastfeed him. “I was referring to a recurring topic of conversations in taverns, restaurants, family reunions, especially since the shelter gatherings. During Operation B&S people talked a lot, being confined as they were, you know?"

"You mean… Operation B&S awakened the seeker?" Elsa asks.

"More than that, sis. During Operation B&S Kristoff and I ran a research in some shelters with two groups of adults: Younger and between 30 to 40. You didn't see it because you spent a lot of time at a kids' shelter... Anyway, compiling the answers we came to the conclusion that among us there are more wanderers, pilgrims and iconoclasts than we imagined - which is good for the Ministry. Borrowing Gideon's term, we identified a lot of explorers, people seeking to escape the confines of their average life by traveling the world or exploring its many mysteries."

"That's interesting… and to think you haven't sampled the two segments with the highest concentration of explorers: kids and teens. Anyway, better not _explore_ this subject too much. Transposing the borders could have unpredictable consequences, there are plenty of places to explore within the Realms, so many that would take many lifetimes to explore them all…" Gideon reasons.

"Sure," Kristoff intervenes, "Anna's concern is with conformity - it reminds me how we, when children, loved to learn about the world. But don't worry, we are all good, no rebellion in sight… With Handy and within the realms we already have a lot of fun in the horizon. After the many events - fairs, festivals and tournaments - among many other tourism activities planned for this Summer, our next achievable goal is to activate the underground canals' maze for guided tours, perhaps this Autumn…"

"Wait a minute," Elsa cuts him, "but the maze... how to cross it without magic runes?"

"Well, good thing the Trolls are our friends, isn't it?" Kristoff winks, "we promised them to not include the Valley of the Living Rock in any tour package, in other words, to leave them in peace and alone, and in exchange they have drawn a few sketches of the maze. Grand Pabbie, Bulda, Cliff, Little Rock, and Goth - all of them are helping."

"The only thing holding back the project is the restoration of Wish Rumple's Castle. It's progressing slowly but we understand that its cleaning is complex and involves more than _healing_ a build. As you know, Archie and Wish Regina are using the restoration as a recovery treatment for both Felixes and that requires another timing." Anna remembers. "Once the castle is ready, which I suppose will happen by autumn-winter, we'll be able to open the first United Realms Ski Resort. If it wasn't for Handy I'd be anxious, but now I'm not in such a hurry, every minute of this cuddly is precious and I want to enjoy it intensely," she says, looking tenderly at the baby breast feeding on her...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Mountains, Wish Rumple's Castle

After its last _residents_ , the old castle was left in ruins metaphorically comparable to the mental tissue deterioration of the newest pair of wish-nonwish twins. One of them, actually, ended up earning a new chance for living on Earth but in common both were lacking in emotional stability and life purpose. For this reason, Archie and Wish Regina, working together to socially reintegrate the two men - two adults too far away from their Lost Boys time, decided to develop for them a special rehabilitation program. This way, Felix and Wish Felix were enlisted as constructor apprentices in the Wish Rumple's Castle Restoration Project.

_"They'll need many years of therapy," Archie diagnosed, but in order for them to become socially integrated, the participation in this project will give them a feeling of being useful, it will be good for their self-esteem, among other more audacious goals I hope they manage to achieve. But make no mistake, we are dealing with two cases of deep trauma."_

_"Luckily, the first steps have already been overcome," Archie continued to explain to those deciding over the guys' fate, "I mean, for their real therapy to begin they had to start walking the right path: both have already admitted that for them it is no longer a matter of blaming the father and mother figures standing in their way, as they used to do as Lost Boys - it is on them, the blame. Even this realization, helpful as it is, somehow is still a bit negative because it simply states that they realize that their parents are not against them, they are._ "

 _"I'm not sure if I got what you're saying. Who/what inner part is_ _against them?" Killian questioned. "Is there a hidden part of their personality under the father and mother images making them believe for years that the cause of most of their trouble might somehow have got into them from outside?"_

 _"Before answering this question, let's remember that we are dealing with two traumas interconnected. Besides the father-mother issue, cultivated for centuries in both Neverlands by each Felix - I'm naming it 'the Lost Boy Trauma', there is another equally (perhaps even more) important part: their unresolved sexuality. Despite their loyalty to their lovers' evilness, the misdirection of their sexual energy, the unhealthy development of their libido in an abusive and secret relationship never allowed to come out in the open and, which is worse, their true love and devotion, all of that ended up in betrayal, abandonment and feelings of hatred and sexual rejection. So, basically, in a second pack, there is the 'Pan/Malcom Trauma'. While Pan can be seen as Malcom's pedophile side disguised as a boy, each Felix must be seen only as Felix, they went to Neverland during their adolescence, not as a perverted adult reverted to a boy's age. That said, Killian, to answer your question, their_ _inner hidden part fighting against them_ _is the counterpart of their conscious attitude. The unconscious side will leave them no peace and will continue to plague them until it has been accepted. If they were younger a liberation from the past could be enough and a beckoning future would naturally stand ahead rich in possibilities, it would be then sufficient to break a few bonds and the life-urge would do the rest. But in Felixes' cases, they are not really as "young" as their bodies seem to be, the challenges are complex, the stakes are higher."_

_"In this case, what will be your approach for treating them, Archie?" Key asked._

_"I'll illustrate with a metaphor, Key: the butterfly's metamorphosis, this is what I plan to explore during the treatment - a transformational process that might need to be extended over a considerable period of time, during which both Felixes will find themselves living in the very foundations of a world under construction. So, in this sense, I plan to get them involved in the process of restoration of the castle as a metaphor for the life-changing transformation they have to face, a massive reorganization of attitude, behavior, and sense of meaning similar to the massive reorganization of the chaos left by the Pans and Cruellas. Being there, working with their hands in the cleaning and reorganization of the rooms, helping to transform it into a Ski Resort, will trigger their singular encounter with a transformative image after transforming their major life traumas. The castle restoration will take months but for them their own metamorphosis, or transformation, will probably take years to become complete. When there is such a major passage, one can think in terms of the passing over (meta, trans) from one form (morph, form) to another."_

_..._

Wish Regina is now married to Liam Senior, who decided to remain in land with her and Roland (though sometimes the young man visits his father and Regina and stays for a while with them). Besides their work on the Social Welfare Ministry, Liam and Wish Regina run, nearby their Enchanted Seashore house, a restaurant, _The Sentinel_ , and a small hostel which is frequently the in-land home of the Nautilus' crew. Within her duties as Minister, once a week W. Regina travels to W. Rumple's castle taking Tink, W. Tink and the two Felixes with her. They are left there during the five working days, together with architects, bricklayers, carpenters, plumbers, electricians and painters, working on restoring the castle - left in ruins by the Pans and Cruellas - and creating a completely new place. During the weekends they return to Storybrooke and remain in a Detoxing Clinic.

Under the supervision of the two Fairies, their old acquaintances from both Neverlands, the _ex-lovers_ of Pan and Wish Pan are responsible for cleaning the aura of the old castle, which is done through meditation exercises. For that, by acting on their own aura, cleaning the energy field that covers their entire bodies and protecting their spirits from the energies that surround them, they become energy generators producing purifying fields for the environment. This way, their psychic irradiation acts to clean the castle aura. The principle the Fairies use is a combination of mindfulness and meditation applied through simple exercises based on three techniques that greatly help to eliminate negative energies: 1) absorbing sunshine; 2) purifying energies through the crystal clear water of the underground rivers; and 3) just lying in a comfortable place where they can have time for themselves, without being disturbed, to empty their minds and relax their bodies. 

In the beginning, only the two Felixes and the two Tinks took part of the exercises but soon the others joined their sessions, usually happening early in the morning, at noon and in the evening. With such a good camaraderie being established, Felix started to help the carpenters and Wish Felix, the painters (the fairies opted to work on the kitchen). These new developments have already showed the first signs of their past traumas' healing.

...

The Felix case rekindled the debates over the activation of the Ministry of Justice - which had been set up with the other ministries but the post had not yet been occupied. Regina, since Robin's return, has been completely refreshed and enthusiastic about the UR activities, and although accumulating the Justice post, she was the first to suggest that a new minister should be appointed. Some names were thought of, but all opinions converged when someone mentioned the name of Emma Swan-Jones…

For Emma, more than a Poetic Justice, the nomination was the crowning of a life trajectory, of a heroic journey marked by being a product of True Love in an unique configuration, back to old times at the Enchanted Forest. Above all, more than a tale written by the Fates, everybody agreed that she would be a natural in managing matters pertinent to the judiciary, police, maintenance and defense of human rights. Besides, having her beloved _Captain_ by her side, leading the intelligence bureau of all realms, would be the icing on the cake.

By her turn, on numerous occasions Emma had already assisted Wish Regina at the Social Welfare Ministry, especially in the project most dear to her - Childhood & Adolescence, but she was somewhat reluctant to accept the invitation for a major ministerial role. Eventually she decided in favor of it once a few conditions were fulfilled satisfactorily. For that, Cruella's house was finally given a purpose after the clones were removed from it. Emma and Killian's goal was to remain in Storybrooke, close to their relatives _and_ to the sea, and that was made possible when the Justice Ministry started to operate in the old mansion after another restoration project was carried out on it. The energy cleansing process adopted was similar to the one being performed at Wish Rumple's Castle - an Astral Healing Operation, but to a lesser extent given the different scales of the two buildings.

All in all, six and a half months after Operation B&S, everyone is starting to rationalize with their minds what has already been felt by their hearts: the astral field is cleaner now and a new energetic balance is gradually being achieved in the Upperworld Realms...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Olympus, Persephone's Garden

_In the past, Persephone had a garden of ever blooming flowers in the Underworld but that changed after Hades' descent into madness and villainy - nothing else could flourish there. For Persephone, however, with the half-yearly change of scenery, a garden at Olympus would always bloom and produce her favorite fruit, pomegranate, upon her return to the Upperworld in spring._

_The pomegranate is a fruit-bearing deciduous shrub fruit that has been used throughout history and in virtually every religion as a symbol of humanity’s central beliefs and ideals, namely, life and death, rebirth and eternal life, fertility and marriage, and abundance. For the goddess, it_ _features prominently in the story of her marriage to Hades. Hades kidnapped Persephone and took her to the Underworld to be his wife. Persephone’s mother, Demeter, goddess of fertility, considering her daughter lost, went into mourning and thus all things on earth ceased to grow. Zeus, Persephone’s father, commanded his brother Hades to release her, however Hades had tricked her into eating six pomegranate seeds, and it was a Fate's rule, later repealed, that anyone who consumed food or drink in the Underworld was doomed to spend eternity there. Since Persephone had eaten the six pomegranate seeds, she had to remain in the Underworld for six months of the year. Hades agreed to release her to the world above for the other six months of the year, to be reunited with her mother._

...

For the gods, after the normalization of Nectar and Ambrosia production, the experience of being mortal became just a memory. But an unforgettable one, forever altering the way they view life and death. Apart from long philosophical discussions, however, in practice the cycles of seasons continue to follow, and with them, the time for Persephone's return to Olympus after the long winter.

Walking with her mother, Demeter, in their exuberant garden, Persephone reviews the events of the last period spent in the Underworld, probably the most intense and original of her entire existence.

“So far the total rebel souls count has surpassed 150,000, a surprising number. Arthur still suspects that there are some runaway souls hiding in the dry woods around Underbrooke, but no one to be found at the basements and sewers anymore. The rebellion leaders who refused to undergo a recovery program have returned to Tartarus and are now sharing the best-kept Titans' sector. I believe some of those who opted to cooperate can still be regenerated, such as Facilier, Tamara, Greg and a few others who showed signs of a slight regret - and you know that under my sight there is no way for them to fake a regret. By reading their aura I know that, ultimately, they all have as a goal drinking from the waters of Lethe to benefit from forgetfulness and to return for the reincarnation cycle. But their fates have yet to be revealed, they will be submitted to a new judgment and their new punishment will be defined. I’m advocating that there is no meaning in punishing if not for recovering but we will have to wait and see how the divine principle of Justice will be applied…”

“Remember that in some cases there is no return, my dear… By the way, what about Wish Rumple and Nimue? Despite the very serious crimes that weigh on them, without their help our victory would have been much more complex… ” Demeter asks.

“They are hibernating, especially Nimue, she hibernates 100% of the time. Merlin went down to the Underworld, accompanied by his friend Ingrid, and they worked with Nimue's soul for several days, applying passes on her, and helped Arthur and me to set up a gradual recovery program for her, in principle for lasting almost a century. Something different from what is being applied to James Nolan, because his case is quite simpler, his soul was not so corrupted. Similarly, for Wish Rumple, Wish Belle also worked with us to define a special recovery program for him. In his case, without the need of a prolonged hibernation. He voluntarily asked to gradually replace this therapy by a work assisting Arthur after Wish Belle moves to Elysium - which is about to happen. Another of his requests was to be part of the string quartet. As I’m not there, he has already started playing, but his instrument will change after Belle leaves. I've watched only one performance but the results on his aura cleaning were encouraging.”

“Hmm, that's interesting... We could use guardian flowers to accelerate Nimue and W. Rumple’s healing processes, they could be kept by Merlin and W. Belle, their true loves: a poetic outcome in the fate of the first and the last Dark Ones...” Demeter suggests.

“What a great idea! The flowers must be Red Rose, for Rumple, and Mistletoe, for Nimue, like this!” and with a gesture, Persephone produces two crystal cylindrical domes with the flowers in them. “We just need to give them to Merlin and W. Belle. For as long as they preserve their vitality and bright, there will be hope for Nimue and Rumple’s redemption.”

“Why not go down there **now** and give both to Belle? She can take them with her when she moves on. And I could go with you, you know, get to know more closely the Human that has stolen my daughter’s heart….” she winks.

“What do you mean? What are you talking about?”

“Don’t deny, Persephone, it is too evident. You are in love with Arthur and that is great, I’m happy for you. You needed a King to reign with you…”

“Right…” she smiles timidly, “I confess, he really is a special man. But ours is an impossible love, Mother, he is more than mortal, he is dead man, I mean, he doesn’t have a physical body, which makes things more complicated for us.”

“Not for Zeus, you know, I have talked to him and he has agreed: if Arthur agrees he can be resurrected in a similar way as Killian Jones was. From that, if he drinks the Nectar, in a similar way as what happened to Psyche - remember her story with Eros? Well, then, if he agrees in drinking the Nectar he will be one of us, a God, the new King of the Underworld. He will reign alone when you, the Underworld Queen, come to the Upperworld during spring-summer, and he will stay with you, down there, during autumn-winter.”

“Oh, Mother!” she closes her eyes dreamily, “that would be a dream come true, a really good dream! Arthur is nothing like Hades, he is a loyal and righteous soul. Although he made a very compromising mistake in Camelot, he was the first victim of it, a consequence of Merlin's prophecy misinterpretation. He paid with his life for all his crimes and has given successive proofs of a brilliant, selfless intelligence. Not to mention that to my eyes at least he is a very handsome man and... by the way he looks at me, it seems that my feelings are reciprocated. Oh, Mother, I can't believe I've been given a chance to love and be loved again, to find physical pleasure with a god, again... " she sighs with her eyes closed, anticipating the hours of endless love and passion beside the future god. "You and my Father really made this Spring a special one for me, thank you so much!”

“I'm glad to hear you saying that, your happiness is well deserved - and I'm glad that this time, hopefully, shared with a god worthy of your love, Persephone. You have been a good queen but too lonely… So, let’s visit my future son in law, your King Arthur, and soon he will be the one feeling good. Actually, if he agrees - as I’m sure he will, he will be the one feeling god!" Demeter grins at her pun. "You know, my _divine intuition_ is telling me that soon you will have back your garden down there: with the return of music and yours and Arthur's blossoming love I’m sure that soon the flowers will be back to Underbrooke, in a similar way as hope returned when Killian resurrected and Arthur decided to stay there. His resolution triggered the restoration of a broken kingdom, thus marking the definite end of Hades' era - Arthur being rewarded with immortality is not a favor, my dear, but an act of Justice."

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Sea, Nautilus

"Ursula, more than six months have passed and you haven't started drinking Ambrosia's Nectar yet... always with some excuse not to go to Olympus. Triton told me that he started drinking months ago..." Nemo again tries to understand Ursula's motivation for her Nectar's abstinence, trying to make her open up to him. This time, in response Ursula shrugs, smiles a mischievous smile, and finally offers him the first concrete answer about her motives: "I'll drink again if you agree to drink with me..."

Her response catches the Captain by surprise and his reaction is a plopped look, a parted mouth but no sound and, finally, a piercing look into her eyes. Before he outlines another reaction, however, W. Ariel and Junior knock at the door and announce that the last crossing point has just been unlocked during the _little mermaid_ dive. With that, they all head to the main room for joining Harris, Martin and their guests, not without Nemo finally managing to whisper, back to Ursula, "this conversation isn’t over yet!"

...

Renewed and grateful for the new chance of a life on earth, Lieutenant Martin and Lieutenant Harris, in an eternal _honeymoon_ , rejoined the Nautilus' crew and, for this dive into southern waters still within twenty thousand leagues boundary, they invited three new friends from their Underworld experience: Franz, from Arendelle, Theodora, from Oz, and Jefferson Hatter, accompanied by his daughter Grace. In addition to the entertainment tour for the guests, the expedition fulfills the mission of unlocking the remaining crossing points on the seabed gridline - those on Earth have already been unlocked and the telluric energies are back to flow freely.

…

Sit at a lunch table, they celebrate their mission ending while still retelling their vivid reminiscences of the Underworld. Always eloquent, Jefferson is one of the most talkative, especially when asked about his latest great adventure. “I spent a great deal of my long existence traveling between realms, crossing portals to other dimensions… I knew lands without color - just black, white and shades of gray; I explored alternate enchanted forests, distant realms, wonderlands and enchanted deserts, many of them running under different paces, but nothing prepared me for the Underworld. I couldn't say it was, in the strict sense, a bad trip, because we were received as warmly as possible given the circumstances, but the feeling of death can only be understood by those who felt and **remember** it!!”

“What about the Land without Magic, Papa? You never told me much about it...” Grace asks, moving to a less somber subject.

“That’s because I’ve only been there briefly, my dear. During the first curse I confess that I was tempted to move there, because being the only Storybrooke’s citizen keeping the Enchanted Forest memory, the only one who did not forget the real identity, besides Regina, was the true experience of madness. People often refer to me as the Mad Hatter, but the real madness has always been my extreme lucidity - the rest is eccentricity and legend. But then I never wanted to cross the border because I didn't want to forget you, Grace. Although the pain of being able to see you, knowing who you were, but not being recognized by you was almost unbearable, I didn't want to lose you. Later, after the first curse was broken it became possible to leave without losing my memory and I got away with it. I loved New York even though I wouldn't want to live there. But all the cosmopolitan buzz, the mix of peoples and cultures make it a city that cannot be considered without magic. Unfortunately, its problem is being in a very sick world, a very sick society. I admit that my analysis is too simplistic, but definitely their economic, political and social systems turn their world a sick land. I do not know if there is, on the whole planet within the dimension of the Land without Magic, any society or political or economic system that escapes this sickness. As a society we also have a lot of problems but nothing comparable to their reality. The United Realms creation, as a concept, is fantastic but no one can predict the long term consequences of bringing us together without portals to cross - the only outside world for us now is the Land without Magic, reachable by crossing enchanted border lines. For adventurers minds like mine crossing the UR border will be tempting, mainly for younger, explorer minds since the older ones tend to be more conservative and less curious. Besides, as we do access their world through the electromagnetic waves, we know what is going on there, though they don't access our encrypted signals - yet; we know them and their struggles but they don't know us. We know how badly they treat the planet..."

“I know that the oceans suffer a lot because of the people who inhabit the Land without Magic," W. Ariel comments. "I communicate with many sea inhabitants and they use to describe the atrocities they are subjected to: predatory hunting with institution of destruction, the greed of seabed exploration for oil extraction, nuclear tests, contamination of waters by chemical, radioactive and industrialized waste - tons of plastic waste; there are various endangered species out there... it's very sad what they tell me when they can cross the barriers that separate the Enchanted Sea from the other Oceans."

“Their armament industry forces them to live in a permanent war…” Ursula adds. “I lived there, I know quite a bit about what Jefferson said, he is absolutely right. You know, sometimes I wonder if the world would accept and respect our existence... we could help them in that case.”

“They are not prepared for accepting that those whom they classify as fictional characters are in fact real people,” Theodora explains. “I know that there have been attempts, in the past, of people from our realms who tried to explain that to them - all ended up treated as crazy people and died in an asylum.”

“I guess they would accept more easily the existence of outer space Aliens than ours!” Junior jokes.

“Even so,” Nemo ponders, “my adventurous, explorer spirit insists that there must be a way to cross the borders undetected and, once there, work anonymously and unknowingly to at least protect the natural resources of the planet - as citizens of the planet we are connected to them - if they destroy Mother Nature, they destroy themselves **and** ourselves!”

“Has anyone discussed the possibility of unifying the United Realms with the Land without Magic?” Franz wonders.

“That would be too problematic, Franz,” Nemo responds. “We would be seen as part of Maine, the US government wouldn't respect our independence and would want us to be subject to their command, under their taxes, laws, currency and state government’s policies. And which is worse, considering their belic industry and geopolitical/military interests, they would want to explore and use our Magic and our unique Science as a weapon - not to mention that other people would want to proclaim their cultural _property_ to reclaim some of our kingdoms. But as we really are One, what happens in there directly or indirectly affects us. That's particularly true now. You see, we could help them during this pandemic crisis much more extensively if we weren't oblied to work anonymously.”

“We got to befriend the Shamans and their tribes,” Grace reminds them, “there is hope…”

“That is meaningful, it really is.” Franz tells Grace. “But I’ve been told by those who got to talk with the Shamans, during the Victory Celebrations, that most of their people have been decimated and their culture has been disrespected for centuries, now. They are the real Native people of the American territory, in other words the original inhabitants of the United Realms territory. Perhaps if it were for them, only, the border could be deactivated without problem. But let's face reality, we should take their experience as a reference and be prepared to defend our lifestyle and culture. From what I understood, if we opened our borders we could become an exploited freak, something like an exotic attraction. Their dominant system - capitalism, isn't it? - would see us as an absurdly great source of wealth and exploitation. That would be our end," he continues reasoning. “But I get your point, Grace, knowing that they are destroying and polluting our shared home, Mother Earth, and being here doing nothing is quite disturbing…”

“Franz is right,” Nemo agrees. “For capitalism, we would be seen as a source of profit, of power, only. Our mystical existence would be unexplainable for them. Our elements of mystery if not explorable for profit or domination could be seen as a threat to their lifestyle and religious systems, which, it seems, may enrich the understanding but rob the imagination… As for us, we use to divide the world not into different groups of objects but into different groups of connections and, based on that, my only hope of a better rapport with them comes exactly from their Modern Science and their Ancient Cultures, such as the Shamans’ - both get closer to our approach. For modern Physics, the world appears as a complicated tissue of events, in which connections of different kinds alternate or overlap or combine and thereby determine the texture of the whole. I could discuss our principles and mysteries with scientists but not with politicians and economists…”

“You are referring to Heisenberg's principle of indeterminacy, isn’t it? I read about it during the 28 years of cursed Storybrooke…” Jefferson asks. "The so-called _uncertainty principle_..." 

“Exactly,” Nemo confirms. “Heisenberg was a congenial fellow, he emphasized that the view of nature as an object _out there_ was quite illusory, he demonstrated that the subject was always part of the equation, that an inexorable reciprocity between subject and object existed such that the very act of observation changed irreparably what was being observed - unknowingly, he enunciated one of the principles of Magic!! That is also one of the most important paradigms of Psychology, a fundamental paradox of existence inherited precisely in the fact that the human being is both subject and object at once.”

“They would want to rob our Nectar of Ambrosia, again…” Ursula mumbles.

“Oh, that reminds me that Ursula and I have an important issue to discuss, privately. So, if you'll excuse us, my friends, you should continue the conversation without us for now. Shall we go to our quarters, Ursula, please?” Nemo addresses her, already standing up.

…

Closing their quarters door and sitting close to Ursula, Nemo turns to her, holding her hand, “Very well, Ursula… Immortality. Is that what you are offering me?”

“Yeah…” she answers timidly. “That, or the other way around, I mean, mortality for me. I can't handle any other alternative very well. I either become a mortal and follow the timeline with you, or bring you with me to the immortality line. There is no other alternative to my equation, Nemo. I wouldn't know, wouldn't resist, and wouldn't want to be eternal away from you. I have already talked to my father and Zeus, among the gods they are of the few with authority and power to allow a mortal to become immortal. They recently opened an exception for Arthur, in the Underworld, not only to resurrect him but also to make him immortal, and they will say yes to you if you agree. The final decision is yours, you are free to choose."

“I choose you, my love, my eternal love…” he closes the gap between them, caressing her arms up and down to hug her tightly, holding her chin, stroking her ear and opening his lips to kiss her soft lips as they start a sensual dance of passionate tongues as skilled and wet as the tentacles of an octopus and a nautilus curling up and merging into One in a mating ritual.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Elysium, Islands of the Blessed

Belle's farewell was gentle, full of promises and hope when she and Rumple consummated their love the day before her departure. 

“Rumple, trust our love, always be guided by it, know that through our Rose, I will be always taking care of you and protecting you. Please remember, keep in your heart that ancient Greek inscription we so often read together, as the mark of our everlasting love: _Time is a child - playing like a child - playing on a chessboard - the realm of the child. It is Telesphorus, who errs through the dark regions of the cosmos and shines like a star rising from the depths. It points the way to the gates of the sun and dreamland_ …”

“I remember,” Rumple whispers caressing her tenderly, “when we sit in our castle to read about Telesphorus, whom in Greek mythology symbolizes convalescence, the period following an illness. Perhaps, one day, if you go to Mount Olympus, you will meet him. He is the son of Asclepius, the chief god of medicine.”

“Yeah, I’ll remember that… Do you know, Rumple, why I liked so much this passage? I never told you, I guess. That is because the "disease", of which Telesphorus announces convalescence through its small lantern, is the moment of complete immersion in the unconscious, in the darkness of absolute nothingness, referred to in the Greek text as _dark regions of the cosmos_."

Nodding, Rumple smiles and then asks, “and have I told you before why I liked this representation of Time?” As she shakes her head, he continues, “normally time is represented by the figure of death, a sinister skull with a scythe in its hand, but here it is represented by a figure of a child: playing, illuminating our paths through the infinite sky's darkness. It is also a representation of the Self, our real being, when we finally recognize it. Telesphorus represents the time when light is rescued, he is the discrimination, the right direction during darkening situations. He is the Time at the center of consciousness.”

The tears fall as Belle closes her eyes to absorb Rumple’s words. Reopening them, she looks into his eyes. “My love, the images of time, as the skull that carries the scythe or as the child that brings the light, they refer to two types of time experience that you and I will undergo from now on. The first speaks of the linear time to which your next flesh, after your stage in Underbrooke, will be subjected, easily perceived by the external transformations manifested by the body design and the environment around it. It will be marked by birth, life, and death and is related to the causal form of thought, beginning, middle, and end. They are like deaths and rebirths. This is Kronos, which represents time related to death, a time that consumes itself. Our Love lives in Kayros, a nonlinear time. It represents those moments that transcend the limitations imposed by the fear of death in a second as vast as the infinite space. Please remember, Rumple, Kayros, in Greek, means the right time. In Latin, it corresponds to momentum, the moment that leaves a strong and unique impression throughout life without the weight of past burdens and the anxiety about the future.”

“I see…” Rumple nods barely managing to speak, also with teary eyes.

...

“I love you, _ma Belle de Jour_ , my eternal Belle! Meet me in our Kayros, I'll be there... part of me will be always there, waiting for the Right Time when we will be together again...” Rumple waves as she slowly climbs the stairs to the Upperworld taking with her the two crystal domes with the two flowers, the symbols of Hope and Eternal Love. 

…

Wish Belle died without a proper funeral ceremony - her remains were abandoned in a cell where they decomposed. Nonetheless, she was loved - much loved by everyone who knew her and it was this love that allowed her soul to have the direction it had in Underbrooke. Finally managing to steer her Unfinished Business to a good outcome, Wish Belle braced herself for the big and definite shift in her existence: the Champs Elysee. She arrives in the Islands of the Blessed through a portal that took her soul to cross her twin’s place of burial, as a kind of ritual of passage to absorb a proper burial, and is met by two friends who recently have been in the Underworld with her: Merlin and Ingrid.

“Welcome,” Ingrid tells her, extending her arms. 

“Hello, Belle, welcome to your new home,” Merlin smiles, receiving the dome with Nimue’s flower and looking at it absently.

“Follow me,” Ingrid brings them both back to the present. “There is a reception party waiting for you, my dear, you will soon realize how much we enjoy a good socializing meeting with good talk, dancing, delicious meals, lots of music and peace. Above all, Belle, a lot of peace. This does not mean that we do not care about those who have not yet reached this state of mind, on the contrary. Even in the face of the pain and suffering of others, it is the serenity of our spirit that points to the paths and to the reasons why so much sadness still affects our beloved humans incarnated on Earth or in lower layers of the Underworld. Come, Belle, among us we don't have to use the prefix "wish" to distinguish ourselves, we just know who we are.”

…

Wish Belle is living with the two Baelfires, now that Milah has moved to Liam’s ship, where he already lived with Alice. Sometimes she visits her twin and brother in law, usually to borrow a new book, which she reads out loud in front of her Rose, imagining she is reading to her Rumple. Her sister took from Olympus a free pass to the Olympian Library and she is sure to have enough lecture for all eternity - both Belles don’t complain. The 'Tiltskin brothers are the best companions she could have asked for, always good humored, always gentle, always ready to talk and to day dream. They love to spend hours painting or hearing their neighbor, Aesop, narrating/creating new fables in the house he shares with Marian.

Ingrid, living with her sisters and brother in law, sometimes visits Merlin, joining Rumple, who also loves to visit the Wizard and his Apprentice, Jack, in a lab where they run experiments, discuss spells or simply talk about Life, Love, and Eternity.

Fergus and Farah, with Midas, Wish Midas and their wives share a common hobby: Midas received from the gods a wide screen similar to the Charmings', but in their case, instead of watching real life people, they prefer to marathon watching movies and series produced on the LWM.

In contrast to Midas' cine club, Aunt Em, Ruth and Wish Ruth, being the Charming’s neighbors, are usually at their house watching their beloved ones, vibrating for them, feeling good with them...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Enchanted Sea, the Jolly Rogers

_At the end of July, to celebrate the twins' third month and the first anniversary of the Sweet Suite, the much-dreamed and planned trip on the two Jolly Rogers finally became true. On a sunny Tuesday morning, the crew and passengers of the two ships departed from Storybrooke heading south, reproducing the original journey of Key and his four mates until their arrival on Heart-Shaped Island._

_The preparations for the trip ran in parallel to a ministerial reform initiated with David's request to leave the Defense Ministry and to occupy the Agriculture Ministry, instead. What followed was a concatenation of changes leading to a brand new configuration. The renewed setup began to be outlined when Robin Hood assumed the Prime Minister position and soon after that several ministerial posts - previously created but not yet occupied - gained their holders, new offices and staff. As a whole, it was decided that each Ministry would have two holders to provide a better balance for them to conciliate their professional duties with their private lives._

_This way, after David’s move, Emma requested Killian's release for working at the Ministry of Justice as head of the new Intelligence Bureau. Key, in turn, asked to share his time between Storybrooke Police Department and Emm's newly occupied Ministry of Art & Culture. As a leading specialist in computer science, Key naturally needed a higher freedom degree because he gradually became a consultant for all ministries but his goal is to dedicate, at least part-time, to fine arts, especially painting, and to maritime navigation - a dream shared with Killian. Besides, with his move he intended to free his wife for a part-time job thus allowing her to take care of the babies during their first year._

_In the Magic Ministry Gideon gained Zelena's support after she and Chad settled back on her farm, previously occupied by Robyn and Alice. With the magic connection between the ranch and their Portland house, Zelena and Chad can better reconcile life on both worlds. Robyn and Alice, by their turn, are the newest occupants of the Loft in downtown Storybrooke._

_Henry Mills joined Snow in the Education Ministry, while Chynna, besides majoring in Psychology, took over the Communication Ministry with Sydney (her father joined Nemo in the Ministry of Science & Technology). Lily and Phileas Fog assumed the Transport Ministry in coordination with the activities ran by Aladdin and Eric at the Ministry of Industry & Trade whilst Lancelot and Naveen moved to the Defense Ministry. The complete setup diagram was emailed by Chynna to Robin a few minutes after boarding the ships and its printed version went hand in hand._

_"It looks great," Snow summed it up and concluded with her characteristic optimism: “This diagram confirms that we are not leaving any critical issue behind. We are free to completely relax and indulge ourselves on the cruise to Heart Island. All aboard, settled down, great weather, two ships lined up and ready to set sail!”_

Differently from the original 4-sailor team, the cruise required a bigger crew which then resulted in 6 people for each ship under the two captains Jones command. The passengers include, in addition to those connected to the original Sweet Suite events: Kristoff, Anna and Handy (their baby boy), Eric, Ariel, Anastasia, Drizella, Moe, Jack and Johanna. The other passengers are: Killian, Emma, Hope, Key, Emm, Jason, Dylan, Henry, Cindy, Lucy, W. Henry, Violet, Alice, Robyn, David, Snow, Neal, Gideon, Elsa, Robin, Regina, Roland, S. Regina, W. Robin, Coralline, W. Regina, Liam Sr, W. Ariel, Liam Jr, Ursula, Nemo, Brennan, Gepetto, August, W. Pinocchio, W. Granny, Granny, Merida, Mulan, Red, Dorothy, W. Red, W. Mulan, Tiana, Naveen, Zelena, Chad, Aladdin, Jasmine and Farah (their baby girl) - a total of 72 people, 36 on each ship: full capacity without compromising their quarters comfort.

And there they go!

...

The days have followed with tranquility: warm with a refreshing breeze blowing over the sails, propelling the vessels like two ships floating in clear days and starry nights. The passage of time has been marked by the Sweet Suite songs, played in the same order as they were originally sung and played. One of the ships, however, has been kept quieter: Key's, as the four babies are traveling on it - Jason, Dylan, Handy and Farah, four new forces of nature preparing to shine in the world. Meanwhile, on the other ship, with everyone already with their own brightness dawned, there hasn't been any restrictions for a noisier radiation of joy and promise of life.

Seen from a distance the cruise resembles perfection, but at a close inspection Snow's wish hasn't been exactly fulfilled - blame on the Internet. Although trying, they haven't been completely disconnected from the world, especially from constant threats of global pandemic and ecological imbalances reported in the news arriving from the Land without Magic, which they follow concerned.

Despite of that the Enchanted Sea and the enchanted ships, working their magic, have managed to provide a well-deserved vacation to all, entitled to a stop on Carnation Island for a heavenly feast prepared by Poseidon and Triton, who were waiting for them. Inspired by the events on the island a year ago, Ursula proposes that they rehearse a new musical number in addition to the one performed for the Sweet Suite. The result, in the end, may not have been as magical as before, but will surely be remembered as one of the most relaxing and funny moments of their cruise.

...

Another day comes and goes and, finally, they reach it: Heart-shaped Island, bringing up to every one - each in their own private universe that collectively built the Sweet Suite a year ago, a lot of memories and emotions, a lot of voices in the sound of the waves, voices of the sea, voices speaking to the travelers disembarking from the two ships in a state of wonder but, if they stop to listen, shut up, for listening too: fortunate, enchanted hearty island, land where Love lives waiting for walkers as they wake up from a dream and face Real Life, where there's only sentiment, where there's only the sea.

“So beautiful…” Emm extends her arms with teary eyes clouded by images and sounds reverberating in her heart: magic music... magic mirror and, oh! sweet memory... Luna and Missy... “I miss them…” she whispers to Key and Emma, who walks close to them, hand in hand with Hope.

“They are here, Aunt Emm,” Hope comforts Emm, caressing her hands and pointing to the sky, “see those shinning birds flying over there? Luna and Missy are among them sending their love!!!”

…

The Beatles song sounds far away, mingling in the air with the happy laughs and screams of children - who today don't want to be treated like pre-teens or teens. Even the adults, seen at close range, have allowed the kid they kept in their chests to run free on the beach. At the extremes, all in all, old and young find themselves communing with the magic of the Island.

" _ **Here comes the sun king**_  
 ** _Everybody is laughing_**  
 ** _Everybody is happy_**  
 ** _Here comes the sun king..._**

 ** _Quando paramucho mi amore de felice corazón_**  
 ** _Mundo paparazzi mi amore chicka ferdy parasol_**  
 ** _Cuesto obrigado tanta mucho que canite carousel..._** "

In this scenario, Emm and Key - she with Jason, the ever more contemplative, on her lap, he carrying the most alert, Dylan - are walking the heart path, the island edge.

"Still beautiful and welcoming," Emm smiles with nostalgia.

"Would you like to come back, love?"

"Maybe, on summer holidays or special occasions... we could build a few summer houses and come with Killian, Emma and Hope, perhaps, Robyn & Alice and Henry & Violet, and..." she grins shaking her head, "not too many or it would become too crowded..."

"Three houses would be perfect, love, they could be 3-bedroom cottages. Killian, Emma and I were talking to Anna and Kristoff about that, you know, nearly 30 minutes ago. We are thinking about creating a regular Tourism route - remember that it is always Summer-like here - but for that we'd have to build a small dock, for the Jolly Rogers, and 3 cottages: one at the tip of the heart, where your house used to be, and the other two in the lobes of the heart, where we made love for the second time," he grins, playing with Dylan's fingers.

Emma chuckles and continues, "it would be nice for us and the children, I can already imagine them running along these white sands, laughing happily, building castles..."

"Aye..." suddenly Key stops on his track to look into Emm's eyes, "it was here that I told you, for the first time, that I love you..."

"I love you too, Killian, and if it weren't for Jason already massaging my breasts and making my milk drip, I'd kiss you showing how much... Let's go find a shadow because these two are thirsty and so do I..."

"Sit here with the boys, Emma, under these palm trees. Don't spend your magic to bring water, I'll fill the canteen in the fountain and will be back in a minute."

...

“Emm, you lived in a paradise: a beautiful beach with warm waters, a cool breeze, crystal clear drinking water, delicious…” Zelena and Chad approach Emm, lying on the sand next to the babies, who alternate to breastfeed on her.

“Yeah, this island is really special, Zelena: magic and musical…” she smiles softly while looking at the children approaching with Alice and Henry Mills to sit next to them.

“What song would she - the island is a girl - sing to us _if_ she could sing?” Cora asks, making funny faces at Dylan.

“We could ask her,” Hope replies and turns to Alice, “Starfish…” everyone smiles at the girl's cuteness using Alice's nickname, “you talk to the trees, so... you could ask them what song they would sing for us…”

“Sure, my cutie,” Alice replies blinking, “I'm going to the middle of the island, near the water fountain, I will concentrate to ask them and to be able to hear their answer and then I will come back to tell you…”

…

When she comes back with a big smile on her lips, everyone asks: "So, did it work?"

“Aye, the Island responded! she told me that the song she would like to dedicate to us is called _Feeling Good_!"

Initially the title didn't ring a bell to anyone and Key then asked his daughter if there wasn't any other hint - "nope, _nada_!"

“I know it!” Henry finally exclaims, “I know this song! There is a classic version with Nina Simone but I think I have a cover version on my playlist, do you want to hear it?”

“We want it!!” “Of course!” “Aye!” “Yes!” “Aye!”

"Very well, everyone," Henry prepares to press play: "here we go!"

* * *

_**"Birds flying high** _   
_**You know how I feel** _   
_**...** _

_**It's a new dawn** _   
_**It's a new day** _   
_**It's a new life"** _   
_**..."** _

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	21. 8x21: God Bless The Child

**_“And a woman who held a babe against her bosom said,  
Speak to us of Children._ ** **_  
_** **_And he said:_ ** **_  
_** **_Your children are not your children._ ** **_  
_** **_They are the sons and daughters of Life’s longing for itself._ ** **_  
_** **_They come through you but not from you,_ ** **_  
_** **_And though they are with you yet they belong not to you._ **

**_You may give them your love but not your thoughts,_ ** **_  
_** **_For they have their own thoughts._ ** **_  
_** **_You may house their bodies but not their souls,_ ** **_  
_** **_For their souls dwell in the house of tomorrow, which you cannot visit, not even in your dreams._ ** **_  
_** **_You may strive to be like them, but seek not to make them like you._ ** **_  
_** **_For life goes not backward nor tarries with yesterday._ ** **_  
_** **_You are the bows from which your children as living arrows are sent forth._ ** **_  
_** **_The archer sees the mark upon the path of the infinite, and He bends you with His might that His arrows may go swift and far._ ** ****_  
_**_Let your bending in the archer’s hand be for gladness;_ ** **_  
_** **_For even as He loves the arrow that flies, so He loves also the bow that is stable_ ** **”**

(Kahlil Gibran, On Children)

* * *

# Storybrooke, Alice and Robyn's home

The sun is already high when Robyn and Alice begin to wake up, although for a summer morning this is not a sign that they are waking up too late. Turning around in bed, Robyn looks at Alice's sleepy, completely naked form — a tempting invitation to a new ecstasy and melting of bodies and souls. Burning with desire, she reaches out to hug her wife and pull her closer to her own naked body, not resisting the urge to kiss Alice's soft, parted lips, smiling as if in a good dream.

"Hmmm…" Alice yawns, languidly and lazingly licking Robyn's lips before passionately surrendering to the kiss, "Is it dawn yet?"

"Uh, a little bit," Robyn can barely answer, trembling when Alice deepens the kiss while erotically caressing her breasts, sensuously reaching down to touch her most sensitive and totally wet, pulsating with desire, parts.

...

They made love for almost two hours - insatiably, tirelessly and passionately in a succession of multiple orgasmic waves floating in their private ocean of pleasure. Alternating between screams and whispers, almost breathless and delirious, their moans would keep echoing in the loft in an almost endless climax if it wasn't for Alice's phone ringtone bringing them back to Earth. 

"What the hell?" Robyn mutters, disheveled and still shivering from the shock waves from which they were shaken. 

Gasping, trying to process and absorb the reality of having to return to a time-space dimension, Alice reaches out to pick up her phone, recognizing Dr. Maturin's office number.

"Hellooo…" she whispers with a sexy voice practically moaning, and then tries again with a firmer voice, "Hello!"

"Alice Jones?" Maturin's secretary asks.

"Aye… that's me…"

"Oh, good morning. I'm calling to remind you about yours and your wife’s appointments and IVF procedures with Dr. Maturin this afternoon, should I confirm them?"

"Sure! Count on us! Ah… Thank you and… See you soon!"

"Bloody hell, Robyn, our appointments are today, I forgot about that completely, you know, when I woke up I just had time to remember that you and I didn't need to work today and could make love endlessly, you know, cause today is Saturday!"

"I know! Me too Alice! What happened is that when I woke up and looked at you, my mind went blank and erased the appointments... I just couldn't resist your smile this morning, you looked so peaceful, so beautiful, so inviting, I had to kiss your lips and repeat last night. I can't help being completely in love and attracted to you, Alice, you do this to me…"

"You were the one putting that smile on my lips, my love, because I was dreaming of you. You and I, we were together walking hand in hand in a luminous field, full of bright spots of light in the air. They were like tiny little beings of light and some of them were just there, waiting for us to pick them up…"

"Oh… maybe they will be our babies, waiting for us…"

"Maybe… but let's start the day, Honey, we only have time for a shower and a brief breakfast - and I'm starving!"

…

"Good to know that you are both ready, Alice and Robyn," Stephen Maturin welcomes them. 

"Wouldn't skip the appointments for nothing, Dr…" Alice starts to say but he cuts her, "please, call me Stephen…"

"Right, Stephen, we really want to try a double pregnancy, our only doubt was about being cross-surrogates as we initially planned…"

"You could try, but would be running more risks in a process that is already too complex and risky. I'm glad you decided to try IVF with your own eggs. At the end of the day the children will be yours the same way… So, let's take a look at your ovaries. Who will go first?"

…

After examining Alice and Robin, he confirms what they expected. "Your cycles are incredibly synchronized so today is indeed the best day for both procedures. As you obviously know, to use your own eggs you began your treatment, at the start of your cycle, with synthetic hormones to stimulate your ovaries to produce multiple eggs — rather than the single egg that normally develops each month. Multiple eggs are needed because some eggs won't fertilize or develop normally after fertilization: that means your ovaries are with the perfect production for the In vitro fertilization. What I will do now is to collect mature eggs from your ovaries and fertilize them with an anonymous donor's sperm, in a lab - the kids will be blood-related through their biological father. Then the fertilized egg (embryo) or eggs (embryos) will be transferred to your uterus. One full cycle of IVF takes about three weeks. Sometimes these steps are split into different parts and the process can take longer. Any questions?"

"No question, Stephen," Robyn smiles, "we are ready to bring our children to the Light!"

“Good luck to us and to our babies!” Alice whispers, closing her eyes and holding Robyn’ s hand..

“Lucky babies,” Stephen smiles at them reassuringly.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Olympus & Lethean Fields

# Olympus

To think of fate is to think of an inevitable, predetermined course someone's life is shaped to take. That leads us to think of the 3 elderly sisters sitting around a spinning wheel: the Fates, also known as the Moirai. The first sister, Clotho, is responsible for spinning out the thread of a person’s life. The second sister, Lachesis, measures out the length of the thread, determining said individual’s life span. The third sister, Atropos, then cuts the thread (with the now-recovered prime scissors, not the spare scissors she used for thousand years after she lost her first in a bet with Blue), thus determining a person’s death. The Moirai, healthier and immortal again, go about their task mechanically and dispassionately, as if menial laborers on a conveyor belt of souls as if elderly grandmothers, quietly spinning out life; a pleasant, quaint threesome who might stop by for tea in the afternoon, and probably bring some home baked goodies as well, or so it might seem on the surface.

"Did you notice the unusually large number of souls heading to the United Realms?" Atropos asks her sisters while sipping tea and enjoying a piece of fruit cake. 

"I'd rather noticed their kind: consistently Old souls… Now that I think in perspective, the big picture is clear: their _Forerunners_ went first, ~1-2 decades ago, discounting time nonlinearities. Then, three years ago, their _Pioneer_ , Killian and Emma Swan-Jones's daughter, was born... Last year the four _Path-Breakers_ followed: the Nolan-Jones twins and, right after, other inseparable pair went along: he, going to the far north and she, to the far south. Now a massive group is preparing to go simultaneously and to spread everywhere in the enchanted realms, establishing a unique and fascinating balance," Clotho remarks, " **if** we consider the hordes of Infant and Baby souls heading to the Land without Magic..."

"You're absolutely right, those Mature souls who went in an interval of nearly 10 to 18 nonlinear years to the Enchanted Lands are already starting to raise: something huge is being forged, my sisters," Lachesis mutters preparing to continue her job, "long life to these special missionaries, there they go…"

# Lethean Fields

Hand in hand, the Underworld's queen and king, Persephone and Arthur, stroll through the Lethean Fields lush meadows toward the Return Gate.

"I knew there was so much more than Underbrooke, even though it is the Underworld's nerve center, but I confess I wasn't prepared for such breadth…" Arthur tells her.

"And this is just the enchanted lands sector, many of which are now concentrated in the United Realms, in a sub-dimension of what is known as Maine by those living in the Land without Magic. The Land without Magic sectors are much broader and complex, with hundreds of million, billions perhaps, of souls - we'll go there in time, we have Eternity at our disposal, my love," Persephone explains, giving Arthur's hand a squeeze. "What I'm about to show you is a gateway for the souls reincarnating in the United Realms. The Moirai, in an exceptional behavior, asked me to go there and make sure that the almost one hundred Old Souls will get to their marks."

"Old Souls?" Arthur asks, curious.

"Yeah… they're like Avatars. Five of them have already incarnated, it seems that there are 95 going together now." 

"You'll have to clarify this concept for me, Persephone, be my teacher, love," he asks, kissing her hand. As she stops to tilt her head and dive into his blue eyes, he continues, "I want to learn from the best…"

"Right," she grins, giving him a peck and conjuring two armchairs. "Let's sit down, then."

"Let's drink a fine wine while talking, then," he magically brings the drinks, still amazed with his new powers.

After a sigh, Persephone starts. “The soul’s journey is a process of evolving. This means: growing in consciousness, steadily progressing through different levels of consciousness. Only by going into all this in physical bodies experiences and choices a soul can be thrown into an extremely sharp relief in a way that is not possible otherwise. Choice and the ramifications of choice provide the essential lessons of life. In a very real sense, the soul chooses to be on Earth in order to make choices.”

“Free-choice,” he states dreamily, thinking on his most recent life-changing choices.

“Exactly, my Free-choice-Dreamer, as free of a choice as that one of yours which brought you to my side, as my King. For you the evolution as a mortal is complete, but as an immortal, you have all eternity to evolve. As for the mortal souls, they evolve in stages, five in total, corresponding to a specific level of development in capability and self-awareness within the individual soul. As the soul goes through each stage, covering a large spectrum of colors, or frequencies, the focus changes, more experience is gained, and consciousness expands.”

“Colorful souls? How come I haven’t seen these colors?”

“That’s because you haven’t trained your eyes yet, you will get there and will perceive the spectrum of their auras beginning at white (all colors) but then going through red, yellow, green, blue, to deep purple and violet. From low frequency to high frequency. The least evolved souls — the “newbies” — have a pinkish hue. The oldest souls — those nearing the end of the whole reincarnation cycle — have a blueish hue. Although the spectrum is a continuum, it can be divided into those five distinct stages or levels of evolvement: Infant, Baby, Young, Mature, and Old Soul.”

“Got it… then the one hundred Old Souls you were referring to are vibrating at these highest frequencies.”

“Yeah and reincarnating together, like this, is extra-rare. So much that the Molrai asked me to leave the Olympus and make sure that all of them will cross the Return Gate. No complaints on my part, I confess, I was missing you, my King…”

“And I, you, my Queen… But back to what you have just told me, I have one question. A mortal at the beginning of the reincarnating cycle, the Infant soul, is a complete novice at the physical existence?” 

“As a human being, yes. At this first stage they are largely in a state of incompetence and terror, frankly. But through experiences and choices they learn and grow. They steadily progress from being Infant souls to Baby souls to Young souls to Mature souls. Finally, they enter the fifth stage as accomplished Old souls, the experts of human existence. As infant souls they learn about choices having to do with survival; as baby souls choices having to do with moral codes and ethics; as young souls choices having to do with mastery of achievement; as mature souls choices having to do with relationships; and as old souls, choices having to do with the nature of oneness. An infant soul would therefore not understand the choices of an old soul although an older soul would likely have more understanding of the nature of a younger soul choice having had them.”

“95 **new** Old Souls, then…”

“This. Which is very rare. If we went to the Land without Magic return gateway sector you would see another scenario. For you to have an idea, take the incarnated souls there. The six or seven billion people on the planet span the whole range of stages, but the average is said to be somewhere just past the mid-point of stage 3. In other words, this world is currently dominated by Young souls whose primary focus is competitive self-advancement.”

“And what is the reason for this massive evolved group reincarnation?” Arthur asks, already standing up and walking towards the Return Portal.

“Good question to which the Moirai themselves can’t answer, yet. We'll have to wait and see... What I do know is that the physical world is approaching the climax of an unprecedented crisis. I’ve seen a lot of imbalances in the physical world, Arthur, throughout Time I’ve seen so many wars, conflicts, countless tragedies... but the world’s astral body has never been so contaminated with dark matter as it is now. My guess is that these 100 children are part of the Light, Peace and Love the world is lacking, this means their mission is likely of the noblest kind, extremely challenging and complex. Let’s see them descending, it seems that for a start everything is in order, all of them are lined up and ready to go, look at them, all smiling and shining!”

“I see, love, and I can see their auras, how beautiful and bright they are!” he sighs, grinning in awe before the happy souls. 

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Sweet-Jones' home

Stepping softly so as not to wake the babies, Killian and Emma head into their intimate living room, adjacent to the couple's suite, like two young lovers hiding from their parents to date in peace. The 4-bedroom home has retained, downstairs, the reminiscent layout of a high-ceiling living room with a mezzanine, where musical instruments and a painting studio are located. On the second floor, more properly, besides their suite-living room combo, the Babies occupy one side of a 2-bedroom-suite combo while the fourth bedroom has been converted into an office where Killian has been working full time organizing Storybrooke Police archives into databases integrated into a wider digital system. That will give a technical support to his brother, the other Killian, now the head of the recently created Intelligence Bureau of the Ministry of Justice. Although he won't be directly involved with the Police Department on a daily basis, his brother knows he can count on him as an investigative ally whenever he needs and asks for. 

A remarkable ease for computing earned Killian the position of consultant for all ministries, starting when, after heated debates on Earth and Olympus about ethics codes, he developed a database for the Health Ministry's newly inaugurated Cloning Medical Center (an underground building with chambers to preserve the clones of those who authorized them to be preserved for research on the healing science). The extra-bonus is that he can stay at home helping Emma not only in caring for the twins but also in structuring the Ministry of Art and Culture. Over time, Emma plans to be more engaged at the Music Conservatory but it was a relief to discover a great number of talented musicians in all Realms - some of them are successfully running the School of Music without her direct interference.

It has been a calm morning, so far, in the Nolan/Sweet-Jones home as their sons take a nap, enabling the couple to sit there, side-by-side - a well deserved fruition of each other's company.

"Quite a change in a Princess' life, isn't it?" He teases while absently caressing her golden hair.

"Heart Island taught me well, Honey, and I have magic! Besides, you're always helping by being mega organized, and the babies are the cutest collaborators I could wish for: rarely crying, practically almost smiling, sleeping almost all night…"

"Closed fontanels…" he adds, with relief.

She chuckles at that. "You really were worried about their soft spots at the back of their heads, weren't you?"

"Sure, they were too vulnerable and too soft," he grins and raises an eyebrow. "But there is still a soft spot on top of their heads. It might seem as if their heads have grown faster than their bodies, I remember how I used to panic about that with Alice."

"The same for me, with Henry… but soon I realized that it’s normal, you know, the bodies will soon catch up," and at that Emma rests her head on Killian's shoulders, snuggling into his embrace - a love nest until one of the babies wakes up, waking up the other in the process, and they decide it's time to call their parents. Usually when that happens, they don't need to hurry up because the babies keep quiet in their cribs, and just whimper to get a major attention: for a diaper change or for a breastfeed or both. Killian and Emma work as a team; exchanges are fast and during breastfeeding he helps singing for who is not suckling... 

"Listen," he mumbles, "they're awake. They may be sleeping through ~ 5 or 6 hours at a stretch during the night, but their daily naps are becoming shorter…"

"They're giggling… " she smiles, playing with his left hand band, "they feel each other's presence."

"But they also recognize our voice and will turn to look for us when they hear us. Listen, they're laughing out loud! I sure would love to be there with them but this is sort of their moment, you know..."

(Silence)

"Any news from Alice?" She asks in a low voice.

"Apart from when I was told that I am a grandfather to be, nope! She and Robyn will have a full plate with their double pregnancy and all of this is kind of… surreal!"

"I wonder if they will want - or need to move from the loft." 

"According to what she told me, they are not planning to move, at least in the beginning because they simply love their vintage home. Besides, my Starfish, a mother to be - can you believe that? said that Snow and David managed to survive for quite a time with a baby there, they intend to adapt the place for their needs. Their point is, with Robyn working as the new librarian and Alice as a kindergarten teacher, the loft is strategically located. I suggested them to incorporate the downstairs floor, it's vacant now, and they loved the idea. My guess is that they will run for it."

"And did she say when they will know how many babies are coming?"

"Perhaps in the next appointment with Stephen, that is, probably soon? She didn't mention anything specific but as far as they know, Robyn's pregnancy is the unknown parameter. Alice is with only one baby, Robyn may be with two, her ultrasound and baby's heartbeat weren't conclusive…"

"Wait and see then," Emma nods, "but I can picture their kids staying a lot with their grandma, in Portland…"

"Aye, love, me too, there will be a lot of space for them there, and here as well, or in our Jolly Roger..."

"They will be loved, so much..." Emma says standing up to go to the nursery.

"Already are, already are…" Killian follows her.

...

At lunch, Henry and Violet appear for a surprise visit, "hey Mom! Hi Killian! Hey little brothers…" and the babies go all smiley at them as if recognising their brother and sister in law by sight and smell as well as by their voice.

"They are reaching out!" Violet exclaims, putting Dylan on her lap. The little boy waves his arms and kicks his legs strongly, laughing out loud and that makes Violet smile too although, to Killian's trained eyes, it is possible to sense something more in the air.

"How old are they?" Henry asks.

"Four and a half months," Emma answers, also suspicious after his nonsensical question and decides to go straight to the point "Henry, my dear Henry, you tell me, what's going on?"

"Eh… since you didn't give us a chance to quibble, Mom, we came to tell you that, perhaps… eh... for sure, I mean, we kind of... Violet and I are kind of... going to have a baby?!"

"We don't understand," Violet cuts him starting to explain nervously, "we have always been so cautious… of course we planned to marry and have kids but we wanted to wait, to study first. Remember, Emma, what you told Henry, about not going too fast? We agreed with you but then… this little bean happened!" She closes her eyes holding her belly and her tears.

"Oh Honey, don't be upset. This may be the best thing to happen in your lives and, if you will, you can manage to carry on with your studies, as you had planned, and take care of the baby. I promise that you won't be alone, alright? You see, I have one question only, for you both, and I suppose it is more of a confirmation since you are already here bringing the news: do you really want the baby?" Emma questions them and they simply nod with bright, hopeful eyes. "Then fight for your baby and for your love. What I told Henry before, what I showed him, nearly a year ago, was the easier path, or what seemed to be easier, simpler path for your growth. But, it seems, the Fates had other plans for you and, as Killian uses to say, we don't want to go against Fate, do we?"

"It seems that congratulations are in order then! Well done, Lad!" Killian tries to soften the mood by hugging Henry. "Good luck when talking to Sir Morgan…" he whispers for just Henry to listen.

"Actually," Henry whispers back, "we have already done that. It took him a while to react but in the end, it went better than expected, he seems to be really okay with the news."

"So do we, son, I'm happy for you both and for the baby - my grandkid... Emma sighs and asks, "what now? Are you moving together?"

"Well... we are practically living together, the doubt is where we are going to live after the baby is born… Sir Morgan offered his house, which is a large house and he lives alone… and I have my 2-bedroom lodge... we don't know yet, Mom, we have time, for now, I guess we will continue in my house figuring out how things will evolve…"

"You see, Dylan and Jason? More babies to play with you! What a Baby boom! Boom! Boom!" Killian winks and grins making faces and mouths at the babies and they react with happy laughs and a contagious happiness.

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Storybrooke, Swan-Jones' home

Temper tantrums have never been a Hope's thing, although she knows how to be quite stubborn ("just like her mother," Killian uses to say at which Emma reacts, "strong head, determined, that's my girl!"). However today has been an exception when the 3-year-old girl insisted on being totally independent and is now struggling to deal with frustration. 

She tried something on their own, to build a complex 10-year Lego castle without using magic and refused to follow instructions from her father and that triggered a crying crisis that lasted for almost one hour. She is calmer now, thanks to Killian's patience. Emma was doing groceries during the crisis climax but watched enough of it before she went out to understand that they had to be cautious…

"But Papa, Captain Jones, look at me," she says very seriously pretending the roles are reversed and she is the one in charge of the last word, not counting however that her smart father will pick up the real last word out of her next argument. "We are going to visit Zelena and Chad in the **Land Without Magic** !! Then I have to do things **without** magic there and I need to be trained!! And you can't help me because I need to do it alone!!"

"I get the part without magic, Little Pirate but, as far as I know, in the Land without Magic every child gets the help from her Papa, especially when she is playing with toys aimed at children 7 years older than her!" Killian counter argues, confident with the inclusion of the age gap, aware that the girl is really good with numbers and will get his point.

Hope listens, she really opens up to listen to her father, eyes locked with his, connected, absorbing his wisdom and his love. She remains quiet for processing his words, pensive, distant. When she _comes back_ , her eyes are brighter.

"Alright," she finally acquiesces, conceding, "you may help me with the doors and windows and… with everything, I guess…" she sighs with a timid grin and adds: "I'm sorry, Daddy…"

…

Two hours later, Emma, who came back from the supermarket when father and daughter were finally starting to have their _constructor moment_ together, enters the living room carrying a jar of lemon juice and three glasses, asking about their work. "How is it going? Let me see? Wow!! It's prettier than in the toy box picture, I'm impressed!! How is that possible? Hope, you can't be using magic, you have said that yourself!"

"I'm not! It was Daddy's idea to borrow some pieces from de Pirate Ship box!!"

"It's a Pirate thing, love…!" Killian grins and raises an eyebrow with an almost innocent look. "Can't help myself and Hope loved the idea, you know, our Pirate Princess needed a castle with a piracy look…"

"It's beautiful! But… isn't it ready yet?"

"Nope!" the girl, happier now and not showing any residual signal of her previous meltdown, smiles with a hint of mischief and silliness, "a garden, the castle still needs a garden as beautiful as the one of Uncle Gideon's castle… but first I need to go to the toilet, bye!!" And she puffs to the bathroom.

Hope was potty-trained and able to dress herself without assistance, among other skills, at 2-years old. She has been challenging Killian and Emma to keep up with her and sometimes it is almost tempting to tell their daughter to "stay still,” but they always allow their child the freedom to practice her physical, emotional and magic skills in the way she needs so that they can develop as they are supposed to - and they know how unique her upbringing has to be...

"At the end of the day, more than a Seer or any other exceptional title that Archie, or Blue, or Gideon may use based on modern psychology or ancient prophecies, such as _Pioneer_ , when referring to her, our girl is just a little child trying her limits with her parents like any child of her age," Emma mumbles sitting near Killian as they stay there, sit on the floor, staring at the castle and sipping their juice.

"Says the Savior, twin of the Aligner, both married to the Survivor twins…" he chuckles and, after a pause, he continues more serious. "Hope became unusually stressed after the latest Baby Boom news this morning, not even with the first Body & Soul vision I saw her so out of her mind, love," Killian notices.

"But she was happy," Emma whispers, "I mean, initially, especially after knowing that Elsa and Cindy were pregnant. It all started to go downhill after Wish Ariel called yesterday morning to let us know about her pregnancy, remember? She stood, raised her hand to her mouth, as if in shock, as if realizing that something big was coming... and from that moment each new pregnancy confirmation made her tantrum to escalate. That was a gradual buildup for a meltdown. Although I was out this morning I knew it was coming… Killian, what did she say to you this morning, while I was doing groceries?"

"She said that something she didn't know yet was really happening. Then she said she was happy because the babies were coming and she didn't know why she was crying but she needed to cry a little. I've never seen our girl that way… shhh, she will be back soon," he whispers and, continuing with a normal volume of voice, he completes, "I wonder where we are going to pick up the Lego pieces to build the castle's garden, maybe from the box of the gas station set…?! Nope! Perhaps from the box of the space rocket set!? No, from where it would be?"

"Daddy," Hope puffs back to the living room and sits on the floor next to her parents, "I will use magic to bring the garden pieces…"

"Great idea, Little Love, once in Rome… I mean, once in the Land **without** Magic we will deal with not having magic. Here, in the Land **with** Magic, it is different! With cautious and not exaggerating, we can use magic for building a beautiful garden for our castle, why not? This is what a real Pirate Princess would do!"

"I'm a real Pirate Princess, Captain!" Hope exclaims with a grin, back to her positive self. "I'll show you how this is done!"

"Ah!! That!? I'm sorry but I will have to see to believe, little'love," Killian states defiantly and Emma giggles, admiring how easily the two connect when they are playing.

Reacting to her father's challenge, the girl stands up, tilts the head while looking at the castle, as if calculating the extension of her magic, and raises her hands with a natural elegance to produce the Lego pieces they will use to assemble the garden, "a garden with a magic _portal…_ to the Land without Magic!!" she promises raising her eyebrows in the attempt of a wink.

PUFF!! PUFF!! PUFF!!

* * *

* * *

* * *

* * *

TWO MONTHS LATER...

* * *

# Enchanted Countryside, Mills-Lockesley's home

It would look like an ordinary meeting of old friends, gathered to celebrate the kickoff of Operation Body & Soul's first anniversary, if it weren't for the said friends' names: Regina, Robin, S. Regina, W. Robin, W. Regina, Liam Sr, Zelena, Chad, Snow, David, Emma, Killian, Emm and Key…

...

"Who is taking care of Dylan and Jason?" Snow asks Emm as they are sitting at the dinner table set with a banquet worthy of gods.

"Henry and Violet. Alice and Robyn were also planning to go but we left before they arrived…"

"They are already there, love," Key cuts her, "Alice has just texted saying that they are there, planning to cook dinner as soon as they give the babies the bottles with the breast milk you stocked and, after that, put them to sleep. They have just finished their bath, our two sailors... Look at these pictures, 4 adults totally soaked trying to bath two happy 6-month toddlers," he shows them his phone. 

"Oh, what a splash!" Emm chuckles. "Here, take a look," she passes the phone to a curious Snow.

"Oh!… Emm, they're so cute… and have grown so much since the last time I saw them!" Snow smiles taking a look at the pictures and showing them to Zelena and Emma.

"Oh…" Emma melts enchanted by the babies's cuteness. "Let me tell you, the way they smile - as if understanding more than they should, remind me of Hope when she was their age, perhaps a bit more boyish but definitely looking like her," Emma notices.

"Who could tell they would look like they were her little brothers..." Zelena jokes, faking a surprise.

"In a way, they are," Chad enters the conversation, "at least to the Genetic Science," he explains. "But if the geneticists knew about the United Realms existence all foundations of their scientific knowledge would be shaken…"

"One more reason to keep the gates closed," Regina adds.

"The more and more there are people not agreeing with this position, Regina," Killian tells her.

"What do you mean, Killian?" Robin asks, passing the salad to David.

"I mean," Killian explains, "we have been gathered in one land with access to all 21st century technology; aware, through digital access to their world, of all intricate chaos they live in, and people have started to discuss - and question - about our geopolitics principles of anonymity with no interference…" 

"Not to mention the young people dreaming of applying to courses not offered here," S. Regina reminds them.

"Opening the borders would integrate us into their chaos, not the other way around," Regina defends the point of continuing isolated, "they would want to explore us and our power to their own interests of domination - it would be the end of the United Realms."

"There is more than this trend, Regina," David enters the conversation. "Now that I've been more in contact with people of the Enchanted Countryside I've detected at least two trends, something like a conservative party, more aligned to your opinion, and a more progressive party, gathering those who believe that people from the United Realms should cross the borders more frequently not only to buy the industrialized goods they produce but to give them, as a form of exchange, a help in fixing their mess."

"But they aren't asking for our help," W. Robin reminds them.

"Perhaps because they don't know we exist!" Emma reasons.

"In the Enchanted Seashore I would say that the Progressive trend is a majority. Perhaps because people there look at the ocean, the open horizon, they have their back to the continent and their sight to what is beyond the horizon," Senior adds more condiment to the conversation.

"From what I've seen," Emm says, "and I haven't seen as much as some of you but enough to understand the big scenario - plus I have my husband as a great professor, right now there seems to have a global tilt there that has yielded a tumultuous far-right takeover. Although I gave up the throne, I have a background on politics since I've been educated to reign and it seems that, technically speaking, this whole picture - far right and far left extremes - is too complex for us to handle."

Hearing Emm's remarks and thinking on her own original upbringing and on how she also gave up the throne to become the Minister of Education, Snow finally speaks. "We could compromise," she offers. "Right now we are a Monarchy System aggregating many monarchies. We could evolve to a Monarchy with Democracy, thus giving voices to all trends, allowing them to be represented. We already have a Prime Minister, Robin, who has helped the Good Queen to coordinate the Ministries. What if we created a Parliament and gave the people a right to vote and elect their representatives?"

"This is interesting," Killian observes, "because what we are witnessing out there is the endangerment of Democracy as it exists in the world, with a few exceptions… In political regimes generally accepted as democratic, what happens is the delegation of decision-making power through voting. But the vote was, in most of the history of political thought, perceived as an instrument alien to the democratic order. Greek democracy was characterized by direct participation in decision making; occupants of public office were generally chosen by lot. We studied that in the Naval Academy but the question we should ask is: how has this concept evolved? Has it worked as the Greeks expected?"

"Definitely not, I'm afraid," Key answers. "What I saw when I lived there is that it has moved away from the notions of direct popular power and political equality. People don't rule, they just decide who will rule. This decision is almost random, since ordinary people, being far removed from public decisions and stuck to their own immediate concerns, are unable to make consequent political choices."

"We could change that paradigm, we could recreate a Democracy that would fix what they did wrong, learn with their errors…" David argues, already buying Snow's idea.

"You know where our worlds differ the most? What having and not having magic is translated into?" Zelena asks them all while sipping her wine. "The thirst for power and domination is the common enemy, but for them Power equals Economic Power, in other words, Money. Their most dominant system, Capitalism, is destroying the planet, destroying Nature, which is aggravated when the Liberals, representing the Financial System, assume the Power: they don't care for equality. They care for concentration of power in the few hands of a financial elite. Money is such an abstract concept sometimes but in the crudest concrete reality it defines who gets to have food and a house to live, who gets access to healthcare. It defines migratory flows, wars, poverty, misery, dignity, slavery, it defines everything surviving related."

"Money is the instrument for evilness, then," says the ex-evil queen W. Regina.

"Basically this," Chad agrees. "But it may also be an instrument for goodness, if only Mankind were less ambitious and selfish…"

"And then, of course, my mother, always revolutionary, coming up with the Democracy concept applied in the UR - why am I not surprised?" Emma brings the focus back to something more practical.

Regina, who had been listening in silence, finally speaks. "Matching the will to democracy with the need for representation may be an open challenge, as representatives will be encouraged to report primarily to key resource holders of their campaign supporters - and the media - rather than to their constituents. We've seen that happening in the LWM. The reduction of democracy to electoral competition represents the encroachment of the ideal of political equality and popular sovereignty that was historically associated with it."

"Asymmetries will always happen, Gina," Robin replies, "but can be corrected with a solution which is to assert equality through Law and Justice systems. I think Snow has a point, we should be brave to take a risk and give to the people a new channel to their voice. I wouldn't be here if you hadn't run the risk of bringing me back. Mankind is supposed to evolve, generation after generation and… The new generations are coming faster than we think, look at the Baby Boom! We are not eternal, my love, we need to start thinking on their world rather than on our world. They will rule the Future, and we need to think on their paths as their own, assuring them freedom to make their own decisions - the right and wrong ones, and to learn with them, to run their risks, to live their own adventures. It will be up to them to decide if the gates to the Land without Magic will be open, in the future, weighing the consequences, pros and cons. But we owe them a chance of having a world to live and to rule, of having a Future."

"I'll drink to that, to my brother's words," W. Robin raises his glass, "then I propose a toast: To The Future!"

" **To The Future!** " Clink all glasses, echo all voices, fly all minds through endless possibilities, moves, steps and words towards the Future that, when becoming Past, will bring the realization that nothing was as imagined - among one million, one chance will appear: the one that was not thought of....

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Olympus

As a manifestation of the sea god, Nereus was supplanted by Poseidon when Zeus overthrew Cronus. However, known for his truthfulness and virtue, Nereus and his wife Doris accepted defeat and the loss of power without protest, understanding that for a new, more prosperous era to arrive great changes and, perhaps, a few sacrifices, would be necessary. Their noble character and lovable dignity were rewarded and honored with a peaceful rest in a quiet Village at the Olympus, reserved for the retired member of their divine lineage. Sometimes Poseidon visits them - they became good friends, and in many occasions they lost the notion of time-space in endless conversations about the meaning of Life.

Today is such a day, when Poseidon goes there to visit them, but he is not going alone this time…

...

"When was the last time you saw them, Mama?" Liam asks Alice as their petite committee approaches the Retirees' Village.

"Right after I died, they went to Elysium to see me. That was the only time they left their Village but they respected my decision to not coming with them, to not wanting to resurrect. They understood my will and blessed me, anyway. You won't find more generous and wiser beings than my parents, Liam," Alice tells her son.

"That is open to debate, Mother," Liam squeezes her hand and turns to Poseidon who has just stopped. "Are we there?" 

"Right here. Let's knock at their door," the god answers holding his daughter's hand and pointing to a Greek-like house.

"There is no need to knock, Poseidon…" Doris leaves the house, opening the door with a smile that brightens when she recognizes her daughter, “Halia!! You have come to see us!” Then, running her eyes over the others, they almost pop up when land on Liam and she turns to her daughter: "The resemblance of your son - can only be your child - with Nereus is striking, Halia... oh forgive me, the name is now Alice. But come in everyone, don't stand outside, come inside and make introductions in there… "

Nereus was fully concentrated reading a book when everyone entered the room. After a moment, feeling the presence and glances, he finally realizes the company.

"By the beards of the Sacred Shrimp!!" He exclaims, standing up and opening a broad smile, "Halia!! My dear Halia, what a joy having you! Come, let me hold you!!"

Trembling with emotion, Alice hugs her father and mother before the others' eyes, all moved by the reunion. After a while, Nereus remembers that they have witnesses and opens his eyes. The first he sees is Liam and, as if looking at his younger self reflection, he stops, backs off, and opens his mouth, eyes traveling from Liam to Alice and back, past everyone else on the way. Turning to his daughter, he mumbles "Is that your son? My grandson?"

Alice nods, "Liam, his name is Liam Jones..."

"Liam…" he repeats and looks at Doris, both with teary eyes. "Come closer, Liam, I'm honored by your visit. Let me hug you, Son…"

Reluctantly, Liam steps forward and extends his hand, which Nereus grips firmly with an electrifying shock. The empathy between the two is immediate, a grandfather-grandson love at first sight.

Glancing at Doris, Liam smiles shyly. "Grandmother?" he babbles and immediately also wins the old lady's heart.

Smiling, Nereus turns to Poseidon, "But what a lack of manners, ours, we didn't even welcome our guests... Poseidon, please introduce us to your friends!"

"We are thrilled to see you and Doris so happy, old friend. Here, let me introduce my companions. To my right, my son, Triton, my daughter, Ursula, and her husband, Nemo. To my left, Liam's wife, Milah and her two sons with equal names: Bealfire - they are twins, we call them wish and nonwish versions, remember when I explained the Wish Realm to you?" He winks and chuckles. "And besides them, a new good friend of us, Wish Belle. They all live in the Islands of the Blessed…"

"It's a pleasure to meet you all," Doris says puffing armchairs for them all to sit. "I'm not used to using my magic but this is an excellent opportunity to practice it, especially if it's to bring a refreshing juice and some cookies like this…" 

PUFF! 

Smiling with satisfaction, she offers the snacks: "Help yourselves, my dears!"

…

"So, you are telling me that you and Zeus have been humanized?" Nereus asks Poseidon, admired. "That's another surprise…"

"The whole Clone episode was life altering for us, including sharing emotions and thoughts with human souls, our Emissaries - that gave us another perspective. I know that you and Doris drink your Nectar in small doses and because of that you haven't felt the crisis as strongly as we did, but for us it was huge. We came out of that experience in mortality with a new perspective about Life and Death…"

"My father and Zeus wouldn't admit, in other times, the visit of our friends from Elysium and from Earth, such as is the case of our good friend Nemo," Triton adds.

"But Nemo is a demigod now, brother," Ursula reminds him.

"That is precisely what I'm talking about: generosity. First, Hercules and Megara, whom most call Meg, resurrected in immortal bodies. Then, Arthur, resurrected as king of the Underworld, the newest Olympian God, and Nemo, my brother in law, as immortal as any of us… a real feast with Ambrosia and Nectar!"

"And yet, Halia still prefers to remain a human soul… is that so, my daughter?" Doris asks Alice.

"Yeah, my beloved mother… Although tempting to stay here with you - I won't deny I will miss you, I'm happy being Alice in the Elysium, close to good friends, close to Liam and his true love, Milah, being able to watch our beloved ones, on Earth, through a wide screen…"

"Excuse me if I'm being nosy," Belle enters the conversation, "but wouldn't it be possible for you to compromise? I mean, Liam has a ship, you could have family meetings there from time to time, and sail in the Ocean together. After all you all have in common a deep love for the Sea! What do you think?"

At Belle's suggestion, Nereus eyes shine as two gems and he opens a broad smile, "what a wonderful suggestion, lovely Lady!" Then, turning to Liam, he asks, "you get to tell me this story of having a ship, my boy!"

"He is a Captain, Father, spent almost all his life on a ship, and you get to know his two brothers on Earth, also captains!" Alice tells him proudly.

"You will have to tell me, of course I will want to hear everything about it and about them!" The old god says, feeling his heart pulsating with renewed strength.

"You will love to hear their stories while sailing the Jewel of the Realm, Sir," Bealfire introduces Nereus to Liam's ship name, "especially how my mother joined the crew!"

"I'd love to be there with you, Son, but as a retired god I need to get permission not only from Poseidon, but also from Zeus. I should talk to him first…"

"There is no need to ask permission, you're free to go," Poseidon assures him, "but you could come with us to the Pantheon, we are all heading there. I promised to show Belle the Olympian Library and to take the two Bealfires to the Arena, where they will practise Olympian Sports. Come with us, be my special guests, you and Doris, we will be honored by your presence."

"Thank you so much, Poseidon, Triton, all of you," Doris thanks them, "we feel alive, we feel Hope, a promise of dreaming a good dream…"

"More than dreaming, Mother," Alice squeezes her hand as they walk to the Pantheon, "we are making it happen, we are making it Real!"

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *


	22. 8x22: Dream A Little Dream Of Me

**_“As if the Sea should part_ ** **_  
_** **_And show a further Sea —_ ** **_  
_** **_And that — a further — and the Three_ ** **_  
_** **_But a presumption be —_ **

**_Of Periods of Seas —_ ** **_  
_** **_Unvisited of Shores —_ ** ****_  
_**_Themselves the Verge of Seas to be —_ ** **_  
_** **_Eternity — is Those —”_ **

(Emily Dickinson, As If the Sea Should Part)

_..._

_As a lonely child, Emma Swan suffered pains that put her in positions where she felt she needed visions, revelations, a clarity so helpful it could not be but divine._

_Sometimes, she did try to look beyond, as if something inside her had been shattered, releasing a force which rove her where it will._

_She used to stand at the shore and challenge her sight. She wanted to see beyond and, once upon a time, a revelatory thought hit her. “As if the Sea should part and show a further sea...”_

_It was like the horizon, the limit of her vision, it was the beginning of a new sea. It sounded like a ridiculous thought, but it was exactly the kind of thing one might feel when needing clarity. If the sea were parting, pointing to a further sea, then her own seeing would be a sort of miracle._

_And then she used to undo it. She would undo it by thinking it through..._

_“And that — a further — and the Three / But a presumption be.”_

_So maybe there were other seas, other worlds to explore. So what? It was all “presumption;” for her, this was no way to believe._

_Many years later, awake from her child's dreams, Emma Swan-Jones feels ready to undo for good those presumptions through a knowledge that might actually correspond to her journey from childhood to adulthood. With her present perception, she then understands that the seas were not merely other places, as they were periods. Periods of grief, periods of joy, periods of time. If one is to take comfort in their infinitude, one acknowledges that the other seas imply other, unvisited shores…_

_“Of Periods of Seas — / Unvisited of Shores.”_

_Periods of seas beget more seas, “themselves the verge of seas to be.”_

_She was not really seeing other worlds when she was a child, Emma Swan-Jones now realizes. She was looking at time itself, “Eternity,” and seeing innumerable possibilities..._

* * *

# Dream of Tomorrow

**Thursday, October 29, 2020**

Coralline: "Tree House 1 calling!"

Roland: "Tree House 2 on!"

Lucy: "City Outpost, bound and tired of waiting, at last you arrived!"

Cora: "Where is Neal?!"

Lucy: "Neal said earlier today that he would take Wilby for a walk, he must be coming soon!"

Roland: "Cora, did you talk to your parents about the weekend in Agrabah?!"

Cora: "Yes and it's everything alright, Roland, they asked who would go and when I said the names they agreed, although reluctantly. You know, I got their point, they had imagined that I would go with them to the Body & Soul Ball. Anyway, I explained that since there will be ballrooms in all realms for celebrating the first anniversary of our victory, my friends and I thought it would be a good opportunity for gathering in one place. My parents understood our reasons and then agreed mainly because they trust Lucy to be wise and sensible enough to convince me to, I quote, _control my impulse of using magic for everything_ \- if only they knew...!"

Lucy: "You see? I have high morale!!"

Neal: "Country House coming in and already laughing hard with what I've just heard! Lucy sensible and **wise**? Pause for my laugh. Ha! Ha!!"

Lucy: "Sensible yes, Neal, mainly to wisely curb your use of magic!"

Neal: "Lucy, if my memory doesn't fail me, you were the biggest enthusiast for me to use my magic on that day we rode to Zelena's farm, talking about Portland and planning to get there crossing the portal in her house..."

Cora: "Neal, I still believe we should consider alternate routes to the LWM. To ride out there we just need to cross the border line and that may be anywhere! The line goes around the whole UR border…"

Roland: "That's an approach for the countryside exploration, Cora. We wouldn't cross an urban border with horses! The logistics to go ride out there must be different from those to go to urban centers. Your aunt's farm is strategic for both approaches. Having a base in Portland would be safer for us to walk around without being noticed…"

Cora: "I'm just saying: using Aunt Zelena's house as a general quarter is a bad idea, Roland. She may be a sweet woman but if she found out we planned to explore new possibilities of getting to know the Land without Magic using the connection between her farmhouse and her town house she would be furious. I wouldn't want her to pull a Wicked Witch on us…"

Lucy: "She wouldn't be so pissed off, Cora. Anyway, that day the horse ride in the LWM was postponed because of the bad weather, so we will have to plan it better later doing it right, letting our parents aware of it. Meanwhile we have the Enchanted Dryland to explore, and with our parents' consent, which is the right thing to do. What about Adhara and Ammena, why aren't they online yet? Neither August? Alexandra's just called, she won't be online but her parents allowed her to go and Anastasia texted me earlier, she is busy today helping Drizella with her baby layette."

Neal: "August texted me. He's helping Gepetto and Pinocchio to make a _magic-wood_ baby crib and Adhara and Ammena also texted and promised to connect later, right now they are trying to convince Iago to help us explore the Cave of Wonders this weekend..."

Roland: "Talking about wonder, I know it is early to plan that but I was wondering who will be able to attend the next Summer School. What is your baby brother due date, Lucy?"

Lucy: "Like almost all babies of the Baby Boom, Roland, my baby brother will be born in five months, which means: end of March..."

Roland: "March madness… that's nearly at the same time my sister will give birth to her twins and Alice to her baby girl…"

Neal: "I think this Baby Boom is really, really crazy, I mean, my magic reacts with atypical goosebumps every time I get close to these pregnant women. I was used with this kind of feeling with Hope and, more recently, with Jason & Dylan, then with Anna and Jasmine's babies, but it looks like all babies are coming with magic - a really strong magic…"

Cora: "My magic reacts like yours, Neal, we need to understand what is behind the magic boom…"

Roland: "Follow my reasoning, guys: they will be kids when we will be young adults - for some, like me, August and Anastasia, that will happen sooner but for all of us in average it's a matter of 4 to 5 years, maximum. By then, we will have started Operation Amazon Forest. By the way, have you read the news?"

Lucy: "I have and I am devastated... Not just that, I'm so worried, I'm not sure if we can wait 4 to 5 years. While we talk here the world may be witnessing a final offensive against indigenous people… Do you think the babies of our realms have something to do with our plans for the near future, when we will be old enough to really act in the LWM?”

Roland: “I'm not sure, Lucy, I have no especially unprecedented and profound insights into everything that's going on there - and here. I'm just puzzled, like everyone else and sense a connection between the babies and us… but rest assured about one thing: there is no metaphor here, time is indeed flying: it completed 1 year, yesterday, of the Emissaries' departure! 1 year that I said goodbye to my mom... "

Lucy: "Oh Roland, I'm sorry… really. At least it's also the anniversary of you saying hello again to your father, and you also have S. Regina and Liam Senior who love you as a son…"

Roland: "I know, Lucy, and I also have you, I mean all of you, the best friends I could wish for. As for my mom, her soul is in peace and she found her super incredible soulmate, Aesop. I miss her but I'm happy with how well things have settled down for her. Meanwhile, life goes on and I'm glad that you all share my concern with what's going on in the forests and with the wild life at the LWM. We have it all sorted out here: progress, social balance, technology, magic and… access to the bad news out there where chaos reigns. There is no way for me to be comfortable living in a paradise here knowing that the planet out there is a completely imbalanced hell, no way at all…"

Neal: "Mother Nature is just reacting and seeking balance. The fires, floods and pandemic crisis that plagued the world this year were her reaction to economic, environmental and humanitarian imbalances added to a lack of social compromise from some authorities. The virus crisis was as real for the LWM as the Body & Soul Crisis was for us. We found the way out of our crisis: unity, solidarity, equality. Whale and Maturin, running the risk of being exposed, went there offering medical assistance and they refused their help. The LWM paid a high price in human lives for their arrogance and unbridled ambition. The current scenario out there looks like a world that lost its breath, including its values. I heard my Dad saying the other day that when reading the news from the LWM he can no longer distinguish truths from lies." 

Cora: "Lies may be said but the truths behind them continue to be truths. What I know is that the wild animals of the LWM need us and our Magic - do you remember what happened to the koalas of Australia at the beginning of this year? The climate changes affect all animals directly and that is a sad truth that for me cannot be distorted with fake news, I know it because my heart tells me - I feel it. But for those who do not have a connection with the animal kingdom - like I do, for them the truth must become believable again and we can help, we can make a difference. I think that our generation and the next one, of the babies from the United Realms, together, have a compromise with the Future."

Neal: "You sounded like my mom, Cora… the only difference is that she would find a way to also talk about hope…"

Cora: "But hope is an integrant part of our plans and our dreams, Neal, always!"

Roland: "Hope combined with planning and assertive action, including figuring out how to take Magic to the LWM - if Gideon agreed to help... actually the whole Ministry of Magic would have to help us. Henry Mills was given permission to explore new worlds when he became a young adult, they won't deny that to us. Today we play and plan but also dream of tomorrow, when we will act...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Dream of Today

**Friday**

After three months living together, Violet and Henry have managed to establish a basic routine for their lives. Although not yet officially married, the couple preferred to live in Henry's house, which is practically equidistant from their respective colleges and respective parents: Sir Morgan, in the center of Storybrooke, and Emma Nolan(Sweet)-Jones, on the town's outskirts.

Both at the age of 23, they have been advised to invest in their present aiming at their future and of their daughter. Their family has been totally supportive and granted them the time and space to adapt to the fast changes in their lives. The two are attending two newly created courses at the UR University: he, in the area of Education and she, in Psychology. The pregnancy, in the fourth month, runs smoothly after the morning sickness and dizziness phase and, sometimes, they are lucky enough to spend the day at home, reading, sipping tea and savoring a chocolate cake in their cozy kitchen…

"I have to finish my monograph about Paulo Freire's life today, I don't want to spend the weekend thinking about it, especially while dancing with you in a ballroom," Henry tells her.

"Is there still a long way to go??"

"Not too much. The introduction about his beginnings is practically done. I've researched key events in his life, as well as his ideas regarding pedagogy and political philosophy. My work is split into four parts where I examine the awareness, the critical pedagogy, the criticism of the banking model of education, and the process of internalization of one's oppressors. I've written two parts already, so there are still two to conclude."

"I'm curious about this oppressor part, what you mean by that?"

"Ah, that would give you lots of material to study and work with, you should read it, someday. To get his ideas, you have to know a bit about his origins. Being born in a poor country, his goal was to eradicate illiteracy among people from previously colonized countries, some with slavery. His insights were rooted in the social and political realities of the children and grandchildren of former slaves. His ideas, life, and work served to improve the living conditions of oppressed people. I plan to adapt his philosophy to the United Realms - in our countryside and small villages we still have a lot of people within these profiles, of oppressed and oppressors. The beauty of his ideas is that they are based on a belief that every person has a vocation to become more human. In other words, both the oppressor and the oppressed are diminished in their humanity when their relationship is characterized by oppressive dynamics."

"This is fantastic, Henry, we should join our expertise. I'm learning that through the process of awareness, stimulated by therapy, the oppressors and oppressed can come to understand their own power and, ultimately the oppressed will be able to authentically change their circumstances only if their intentions and actions are consistent with their goals."

"Violet, this is pure Freire!! You're absolutely right, this is fantastic! This is the highest level of Pedagogy, Philosophy and Psychology combined with which I have ever come across!"

"Sounds really promising, Henry, you and I working together..." Violet smiles dreamily, biting another piece of cake.

"What about you and this book of yours, who wrote it?" Henry asks her.

"Marie-Louise von Franz, one of my favorite authors, a long-standing collaborator of Jung until his death. Their collaboration was especially close in the field of alchemy, with her comments on the origin and psychological meaning of Aurora Consurgens."

"Aurora What?" 

"Aurora Consurgens, something like the dawning of an era. It's an ancient alchemical work rediscovered by Jung. The term _aurora_ is purposeful, as it's related to the Latin aurum, or gold. Aurora also designates the _golden hour_ , the favorable time to carry out the alchemical work, which is just at dawn."

"Which is now, by the way," Henry notes looking at the window, "dawn announcing that the darkness is over…"

"Although interesting," Violet continues, "I'm reading this book as a task, a homework, since my teacher asked the class to write a short essay on the theme. Now, the part of von Franz work that I really love is related to fairy tales characters."

"You mean, us…" Henry winks, admiring Violet's beauty and starting to become turned on by it.

"More or less that..." she giggles. "For her, every fairy tale is kind of a closed system compounding one essential psychological meaning."

"I can picture the conclusion," Henry stands up to get closer to her, "it ends up with a concept of the Self, the collective unconscious and the archetypes..." He closes the gap between them to give her a sound smack. "Hmm, does she say how badly I need to kiss you hard right now?"

"Not as much I need to kiss you, Henry," Violet answers closing her book and standing up to hug him more properly. "Did you know that pregnant women are extra horny?" She asks between kisses that quickly escalate to a make out session.

As the kisses get hotter and the clothes are thrown on the floor, the two are enveloped by arousing waves of love and pleasure - Freire and von Franz forgotten, for now... Their evening meeting for pregnant-with-magic-baby couples also forgotten, for now.

* * *

Alice and Robyn spent the morning in the same routine that has occupied them - and sometimes, stressed them - for over a month: working on renovating the loft. After studying in detail, together with an architect, several reform options, they finally came up with a solution that pleased everyone: future moms, paternal and maternal grandparents, uncles, aunts, cousins…

Following Key's suggestion, the ground floor was, in fact, vacant, and could be incorporated into the loft. It now comprises an office and a combo for guests with a kitchen, a living room and a suite. Although the two floors kept their separate entrances with a newly added external lift, they communicate internally via a spiral staircase. In the loft, the layout at floor level was not altered, preserving the kitchen, the couple's suite and the social space. The main structural change took place in the mezzanine, whose area has been tripled to accommodate a new bathroom and a modular room with three attic windows. Initially, the large room will have no partitions and will be a nursery for the babies. When the children are older, it will gain dividers and will become a 3-bedroom area sharing a playroom and the bathroom. 

"Alice, get some rest, you've been using magic for over an hour," Robyn, pregnant with twin boys, advises Alice, pregnant with a baby girl, "remember what Stephen said, _leave the makeover to the constructors, don't exaggerate with the magic_! Besides, this afternoon the plumber will finish the hydraulic part of the babies' bathroom, and in this part we really should not interfere."

"But my intervention at the office was worth it, my love, the first floor is a dream come true: the guest apartment is ready… and beautiful!"

"Mom and Chad's apartment, you mean…" Robyn chuckles. "The farmhouse is now, practically, the only home office Chad works in because the Portland house is also getting ready - Mom can't use magic there and they are being extra careful not to attract attention since it has to be all built by masons, carpenters, painters, plumbers and electricians. Chad crosses the portal before the workers arrive and only goes back after they are gone. Mom is supervising the works all by herself. By the way, you were right when you said that she and Chad would renovate the entire third floor to include the nursery next to our tower. She sent me some pictures today, I’ll share them with you…" Robyn says, fiddling with her cell phone, "Okay, gone…"

"I got them!" Alice replies, already seeing the pictures and smiling. "Ah… how cute! I don't know what is more beautiful, the nursery or Zelena and Chad's smiles, they are really enjoying the arrival of their 3 grandchildren…"

"If we let them, they adopt the babies... but I think that all my mother's enthusiasm for helping us will be really necessary and welcome. My father and Regina are also enjoying it a lot, I would never have imagined that the legendary Robin Hood would be so knowledgeable of babies... "

"He raised Roland, don't forget... and Snow told me that he was super protective of you when you were a little baby! Oh, I forgot to tell you, I met him yesterday in front of the Kindergarten. He was on his way to his Prime Minister office and we could chat for a little while. He mentioned you and how proud he is of you for having decided to give up your magic in exchange for being a champ in archery."

Smiling dreamily, Robyn closes her eyes and sighs, caressing her belly. "And to think that, according to Blue and Wish Blue, we are bringing to the Light three babies with magic…"

"Aye…" Alice also smiles and looks pensive at her own belly, "babies with strong magic…"

* * *

"Your son is strong, _Wishy…_ " Ursula tells W. Ariel, touching and sensing her belly. "I feel like he is a male mermaid, like his grandfather, **and** a human, like his father, switching between both states without needing a bracelet or a trident. Strong magic, very strong... Yes, my friend, the Enchanted Sea will have a lot of fun with this baby."

"And don't I know?" Ariel smiles, "I'm glad Liam and I got Liam Senior's cabin to turn into a nursery. With two cabins we are occupying an area bigger than your quarters with Nemo…"

"Are you really sure you prefer to continue living here after the baby is born? "

"Sure! We are a family here, 3 couples and a child on the way. Besides, after Liam won from my father an enchanted bracelet that works on him in reverse to the way mine works on me, we will be able to live part here and part in the sea. Liam has tested to morph into a mermaid a few times…it worked fine. "

"And did he like it?"

"He loved it, especially the parts of breathing and swimming under the sea. I am the one who has remained leggy since I became pregnant because of the baby but now, with you confirming that what I was feeling was my little cutie morphing in my tommy I don't see any problem in morphing into my mermaid self sometimes."

"For sure, my niece, I felt an energy coming from your womb very strong, my brother is finally earning an heir to help him reign in the Enchanted Sea. Although much loved by his grandfather, your twin's children do not have this transformative power and spend most of their time in land at the Enchanted Seashore or at the Enchanted Archipelago. Eric and they sometimes dive with Ariel but always wearing scuba gear. This baby, on the other hand, is literally a mermaid and a man, I've never sensed someone so powerful except, of course, for my father. "

"Ursula, what do you think about the Baby Boom? What do you know? Please, do tell me…"

"The only thing that I got from my cousins at Olympus is that a large group of highly spiritualist and evolved souls are coming together, with a few of them already among us. My guess is that, from the kids I know, Hope, Jason, Dylan, Handy and Farah are part of the group, but there might be others already incarnated."

"Why? Why are they coming?"

"An answer more specific, my dear, no one knows, and the oracles haven't revealed too much when asked, only vague words like a _Light of Love and Peace_ for the world… Want a piece of advise? Don't think too much about their mission, if they have one, be the mom your son needs you to be: loving and caring. Live today as a dream come true, be happy with your son and with Liam, let it be..."

"I will do that, Ursula, I am doing that…" W. Ariel closes her eyes and smiles.

* * *

_**Henry Mills' Personal Log** _

**"Two days after Day 7, two days after the first anniversary of a week that changed our lives - again.**

**When I think about my life trajectory I can clearly identify several life-altering events spread across the timeline. The first was my own conception - my father, being who he was, meeting my mother, being who she was, obviously resulting in a True Believer, who I am... Then my very specially powerful grandfather finding me, to be adopted, and my adoptive mother being who she was... Then the Apprentice placing the** **_book_ ** **in Mary Margaret's hands, being she who she was, the life-altering book** **_, Once Upon a Time_ ** **: the perfect title for the most engaging fairy tale ever told.**

 **The swirl of emotions that followed passed through Storybrooke, hurling the town and its inhabitants, revelation after revelation, in a merry-go-round of magic and fantasy coming true. All because of a 10 years old boy who dared to believe.**

**Many years later, watching a slideshow of images - chapters and episodes of my life - displayed on my memory screen, stories turning into histories, fantasy turning into reality, into Life - I feel the deepest relief that an Author could feel because I dared to believe. Dreaming of today has led me to this office where I write this log while my daughter is out there, in Agrabah, living her own adventures with her friends, writing her own story turning into history, dreaming of tomorrow. While I'm here, in my home office, my pregnant wife, my Cinderella, is out there, meeting her pregnant friends - Tiana, Drizella, Elsa, Robyn, Alice, Violet, W. Ariel, Lily, Guinevere and many others, learning to deal with the fantastic reality of carrying babies with magic power.**

**All of that while I'm here remembering, dreaming of yesterday…"**

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Dream of the Humanized Urbs

**Saturday, October 31**

Morning in Storybrooke, autumn germinating the seeds of life on Earth's soil following the pendulum oscillation of time. This rising sun, in particular, marks the beginning of a festive day in all realms, the first Saturday after the Emissaries' departure anniversary - a date that will be celebrated everywhere, the first of many annual balls to come, always on the Saturday following October 28, when the date doesn't happen on a Saturday. 

To everyone in the United Realms Operation Body & Soul represented not just another epic adventure, it brought an unprecedented awareness - that everyone in all realms are connected and may vibrate as ONE. The experience with the Shamans opened up their perception of being integrated with the Land without Magic not only through the electromagnetic waves travelling the cyberspace but through their common home: Mother Earth. Operation Body & Soul may have closed a cycle but has opened a new one, the beginning of a new era. For all these reasons, in every home this is a Dawn full of promises. 

In the Tremaine-Mills' home, as Lucy is with friends in Agrabah, Henry and Cindy face a weekend with plenty of time for them and their baby, in his almost fifth month of gestation, starting with a quiet walk on the awakening streets...

"The city waking up always brings me a lot of calm, a lot of tranquility: the empty streets, the vibration of those who still stretch in bed, being right back from the Dream World. This is the city where you were raised, the city that I learned to love…" Cindy philosophizes while walks in slow steps, hand in hand with Henry.

"The city with the privilege of having you as its Mayor," he squeezes her hand.

"But I don't plan to run for a second term as mayor after the baby is born… I'm loving the arrival of Democracy at the United Realms, Henry, bringing new opportunities for a diversity of ideas and political parties."

"Are you planning on retiring from the public life, my love?"

"No, I'm thinking about, perhaps, applying for a position on the newly created Storybrooke City Council as a Humanized Party candidate…"

"Humanized Party? I hadn't heard about it…"

"That's because it's really new…" she says with a gracious grin.

"You are making this up now, aren't you?" Henry asks with a chuckle. 

"Not exactly, actually this is something I have thought about for quite a while but was so absorbed by bureaucracy that never had time to put my hands on it… It's a dream and I believe I can contribute more if I work on making it real."

"Tell me about this dream of Humanized urbs, my lovely wife..."

"Sure, my _hubby_ … I dream of designing some urban spaces taking into account people's perception and interaction with the city scales, something like re-inventing the urban territories. I dream of an Urban public space as a field of creative intervention and collaboration between artists, designers, architects, sociologists, writers, philosophers, urban planners and landscape architects."

"Keep talking, I'm already in.."

"Right, good, we are going to need you in," she winks before continuing. "The key words are _Sustainability_ and _Creativity_ in an urban design more connected to educational and participative programs reaching all kind of public within the urban territories - and everything linked to digital and media environments."

"Ella, this is incredible, I can visualize, already, the creation of new typologies of public space where creative people can meet, play, live and enjoy the site."

"Exactly, Henry, this is a project I want to be engaged with. I want to promote the human capital while coping with sustainability and the emerging environmental activism - talk with Lucy and her friends, they are dreaming of tomorrow and we get to help them by dreaming now of more Humanized towns and villages."

"And you can't do that as a Mayor?"

"No because I would be too restricted to Storybrooke, I want to be free to work close to all realms. To conclude my period as a Mayor here there is only one _dream come true_ for next year: the implantation of the Rain Gardens. We are already building rain-beds at a slightly lower level than sidewalks and streets, thus allowing water to enter and accumulate. For it to work we still have to to create openings in the curb, which can be made by pipes or with a simple spacing between the concrete barriers. We also need to choose a more resilient and native vegetation that supports receiving a lot of water for a while and little water in the dry season. This way, the flowerbed becomes self-sustaining and there is no need for watering. If I have time I'll make sure to cover the sites with stone or wood, they can maintain the soil moisture and also won't let the soil to be carried by water during the floods."

"Ella, I'm so proud of you… You are proving that giving a human face to cities is more than a Utopian dream; it is achievable in any place whose inhabitants have a vision that is encouraged and supported." 

"Thank you, Henry, you know how much I love what I do. For me the biggest challenge as Mayor has always been to devise policies that could awaken the creative capacities of all those - male, female, young or old. I really believe that it is for us to create cities for the age of democracy, in which the ideals of liberation, equality, freedom and solidarity may be achieved for all."

"You really have a dream, Ella…"

"I really do, Henry, I really do…"

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Dream of all Dreamy Ballrooms

**Evening**

The first annual B&S Ball has been planned as a Fairy Tale-like Ball to be held at all castles of the United Realms - a dreamy fantasy filled evening for everyone from toddlers to tweens and adults. Although each ballroom has been prepared in a more _personalized_ style, they all follow a few guidelines distributed by a central organizing committee to the local organizing committees: 

_**"At the entrance (5:00 pm), the guests are sprinkled with a little fairy dust. Children check into a separate space where they will be invited to participate in fun and interactive theater performance. A buffet dinner will be served followed by games, face painters and a DJ. Tweens may hang out in their own hall with a delicious buffet, more games, prizes, dancing and more fun. Toddlers have a special area where the games are a little less energetic.** _

**_All this whilst adults enjoy cocktails, dinner and dance with an orchestra. Kids are checked out at 8:45 (toddlers will continue in their calmer space) and this magical night will conclude with all guests coming together for a ballroom dancing experience with an orchestra (until 12:00 pm)."_ **

…

Although on a daily basis the majority of the United Realms population wear 21st century's clothes, more practical and adapted to the modern style that everyone is gradually getting used to, the B&S Ball has become an opportunity for all their experience of life in castles and enchanted lands to flourish. This way, throughout Saturday afternoon everyone went to great lengths with a fairy-tale aesthetic where the watchword was only one: beauty.

Women, in particular, spent weeks preparing their gowns and jewelry, each more beautiful than the other. But men also devoted themselves to aesthetics, especially the most vain, such as both Killians. Finally, in the early evening, to all beautifully decorated ballrooms of the UR castles, they all went in high style.

…

And as the celebrations begin so do the dances… Dances from different backgrounds, some requiring special techniques, aesthetics, rhythms and tempos, all sharing common qualities of passion and joy as they are expressions of feelings, thoughts and emotions. 

The orchestras are playing everywhere all styles of dance and everyone is spinning in the dance halls, rounding, rounding… 

All minds spinning… 

Spinning… 

All hearts pulsating… 

Pulsating… rounding… 

Rounding…

Dancing... spinning ... 

Fragments of phrases floating ... 

Floating ... 

Echoing in time ... 

Dreaming…

Fragments of images floating...

Dreaming… sounding... echoing...

Magic... enchanting words ...

_"Once upon a time…"_

...

_"There's only one rule, love: Pick a partner who knows what he's doing."_

...

_"You are a crazy person, or a liar, or both…" "I prefer dashing rapscallion…"_

...

_"I love you. No matter what you’ve done."_

...

_"Why do women keep their shoe boxes?"_

...

_"If a jab you with my sword you'll feel it."_

...

_"Love is a part of all happiness, and you have to be open to that."_

...

_"A man unwilling to fight for what he wants deserves what he gets."_

...

_"If people are supposed to be together, they find a way."_

...

_"I quite fancy you from time to time."_

...

_"There’s not a day that will go by that I won’t think of you."_

...

_"I’d go to the end of the world for her, or time."_

...

_"When we face our deepest fears, our true courage comes out."_

...

_"I’m going to choose to see the best in you."_

...

_"Home isn't a place. It's the people in it."_

...

_"I’ll never stop fighting for us."_

...

_"There's always people in this world who want you to give up. Don't make their jobs any easier."_

...

_"It’s you."_

...

_"I will find you. I will always find you."_

...

_“We’ve been protected; we’ve been supported, though the choices we’ve made were driven by free will…”_

...

_"People are gonna tell you who you are your whole life. You just gotta punch back and say, "No, this is who I am..."_

...

_"Love can save even the darkest souls. You just have to believe in it."_

...

_"Just a lost little girl who didn’t matter and didn’t think she ever would."_

...

_“Who needs bedding all over this warm and soft sand?”_

...

_“I know it’s real, that you’re here by my side, but… I haven’t gotten used to the idea that I’m really talking again to someone - not somebody else, but with you, Captain Killian ‘Rogers’ Jones… You and I, together…”_

...

_"You want everyone to believe you’re the Savior? Then step up and do what needs to be done!"_

...

_"You can’t fix a problem until you know what it is."_

...

_"I'm not nothing! I was never nothing! The power you have I don't need!"_

...

_"What you get back when you love someone far outweighs the risk."_

...

_"When I win your heart, Emma, and I will win it. It will not be because of any trickery. It will be because you want me."_

...

_"We save each other. That's what our family does."_

...

_"I’m a fan of every part of you."_

...

_“It is real, love, it is happening. You awakened me, then you called me and I answered…”_

...

_"Heroes do what's right, not what's easy."_

...

_"Believing in even the possibility of a happy ending is a powerful thing but, living with that kind of belief, that's the most powerful thing of all… That's Hope."_

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Dream of the Sweet-Joneses

**Sunday morning, 7:00 am**

_To celebrate not only Day 7 of Operation B &S but also the first anniversary of their wedding vows confirmation, Emm and Key danced several waltzes together and some with their children - adults and babies. In fact, despite the excellent space for infants at Snow White Castle, Jason and Dylan, at 6 ½ months old, all of a sudden started to fill the nursery with colorful floating sparklers - the newest magic they learned and also their way to make the monitors understand that they wanted to stay with their parents and siblings in the hall. For their baby logic, it seemed, that was their way to express their wish to join the older children when they gathered with the adults in the ballroom._

_Together with Hope, who was with her parents in the same ballroom, Jason and Dylan began to show what they came for: to rejoice all hearts. Jason on Emm's lap and Dylan on Key's danced with them while sharing smiles every time their parents whirled. Sometimes they passed by Hope, who was running and dropping in the air colorful sparklers. Every time they crossed paths, the babies waved their arms with little screams of joy, to Hope’s delight._

_On their way home, exhausted, they fell asleep and didn't even wake up when they were carried from the car to the cribs in their room._

_..._

“They have been sleeping for almost 6 hours now, love, should we go there to spy on them or do you prefer to repeat our latest waltz dance horizontally?” Killian asks as he masterfully spins her around to intertwine his legs with hers, rubbing his erect member on her pelvis. In the process, as if answering a bell, Emma responds reflexively by opening the moistened entrance to her most noble and dearest guest.

…

“So good…” she moans, “oh Killian, you're so hard but... so soft... so hot... what did I do to deserve this much pleasure?”

“That's a question I ask myself, love, not even in my wildest dreams I'd imagine this heaven... bloody paradise... Emma, if you keep doing these movements I won't last for too long! You're so wet, so tight and... sooo delicious!"

"Faster, Killiannn," she begs panting, "we'll come together, always together..."

"Together, Emma !! EMMAAA !! Ahnn!!!"

...

(silence)

…

“Love?”

“Hmn…”

“What time is it?” 

Opening just one eye, Emma looks at the clock on the nightstand, “7:45…”

"I don't think I'm going to sleep anymore but while you're here, beside me, I'll stay in bed, watching the transcendental cinema..."

"Cinema?" She asks, turning to look at the ceiling.

"The ceiling of the room is a screen, love, our lives are projected on this screen, can you see it?"

Smiling, Emma snuggles up in Killian's chest, and the two go back to being silent, looking at the ceiling but projecting their minds beyond, upward.

"They're up there, Killian, my parents, your mother, your brother, Milah..."

"Aye, and Baelfire, Wish Baelfire, Rumple, Belle, Merlin, Ingrid, Ruth... one year already but I feel like they haven't really gone."

“That's because they really haven’t. Like Luna and Missy, our sweetest Angels, also haven’t exactly gone. Somehow I feel like they're still here but... I miss them, all of them… I wonder how and where our guarding angels are now, what they're doing... ”

“Running and doing pranks, for sure. Luna may be quieter, contemplative, but Missy must be flying between the tallest branches in the trees. Do you remember the allegory of the Tree of Life? ”

"Yeah, fairies on the lowest branches, closest to Earth, and angels flying in the highest spheres, even though they descend to Earth to visit loved ones," and Emma closes her eyes, as if to concentrate to visualize the figures of Luna and Missy, as a kitten and a puppy, and then as two beautiful female figures.

Killian just shakes his head while caressing Emma's arm thoughtfully, also with his eyes closed.

...

“Schh…” Emma opens her eyes, “listen, I heard voices, low voices… can you hear them?”

Already fully awake and alert, Killian nods, jumping out of bed, wearing shorts and a T-shirt, while Emma wears a robe.

They hurriedly walk to the baby's room, whose walls have been totally painted by Killian with marine themes. They hear, in fact, female voices, affectionate voices and little chuckles of the boys. Without understanding, Killian opens the door and is faced, he and Emma, with a scene more beautiful than the most beautiful of the paintings: Luna, Missy, each carrying one of the toddlers, and four other angelic figures carrying musical instruments: guitar, violin, harp and cello.

Smiling, Luna, with Jason on her lap, addresses them, “Emma! Killian! I missed you! We did not want to disturb your resting moment and as we saw that our two little friends here were awake then… we came, calmly, to visit them. ”

Missy also smiles, and gets up to hug her friends, "you are radiant, beautiful, the auras of the two are shining more and more, oh... how I love you, dear Killian and Emma..."

With shinning eyes, Emma is the first to recover from the shock followed by the wonderful surprise, "Oh, you came, you came..."

“Of course we did, and we came with company,” Luna explains, “knowing that you and Killian are very close to music, we came with our friends: Ariane, Mathilde, Lenoir and Marguerite. We would like to sing for you and the children, then Missy and I will go on to visit your twin siblings and Hope… ”

"And then?" Killian mumbles a question.

"Then we go back to the highest branches of the Tree, Killian," Missy replies, "but we will always be guarding and protecting you, all of you, all of the children, especially."

"Let's sing a Celtic lullaby, maybe you know it, Killian," Marguerite explains, "anyway, it's our loving gift to you, Emma, Jason and Dylan... "

Placing the babies on their parents' laps, sit in the nursery's rocking chairs, Killian and Emma's two eternal friends and companions kiss each of them and move away to join the four other angels. Closing their eyes, they begin to float, to play, to sing, and to enchant... until they disappear into the air leaving behind them a fresh scent of roses...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Dream of the Swan-Joneses

**Sunday morning, 9:00 am**

Killian slid out of bed, pulled on his boxer briefs and grinned as he crossed the bedroom in the light of the autumn dawn.

"The ocean is really something," Emma whispers while he wraps his arms around her still sleepy form looking at the seashore from the bay window of their room. 

"Aye, it’s,” he breathes, “and with you I feel like we are out there, sailing and floating…”.

She closes her eyes and nods, laying back against him, clutching his arms tightly in her hands.

They stay there for a while, watching the waves and the clouds flight, just thinking on their last night, their dance, the ball, their love making, their laughs, their daughter enchanting everyone with her charm and the luminous vibration she radiates.

The sweet girl is now sleeping as an angel in her newly renovated room which has _“a naval theme and maritime decorations, Daddy, but also with a girlish look!”_ she said when she described how her dreamy room should be, _“and a big window looking like a very big door, down to the floor!"_

"Shall we go down and have breakfast?" He suggests, "before Hope runs out of the room more energized than the Sun!"

“We shall go…” she whispers.

...

"Tomorrow I need to shop, we don't have much else here - food or otherwise," she says opening and closing the pantry doors." Then, turning to him, she asks, “anyway, want more coffee? That I can do…”

“Thanks, love, I’m good,” he grins, hugging her tight, eyes turning soft as she takes a deep breath.

“I love you, Emma Swan-Jones" he says, shaking his head then kissing her forehead, blinking the tears away from his eyes.

“What happened?” she asks.

“Nothing serious, really, I was just missing my big brother, missing Liam, I just remembered him blessing us in our vows renewal, one year ago…”

"Don’t say his name too loud because he will hear and he will come down to call you “Little Brother!” Emma hugs him.

"I love you, too, Killian Jones," she then whispers right back to him.

He grins and kisses the bridge of her nose. She closes her eyes smiling.

"I can't imagine what the future holds for our daughter, nephews and grandkids with all this Magic Baby Boom,” she says peeking up at him, “what it holds for our little Hope…”

“We just have to let her float while we get ready to support her, Emma. Let her float like a ship in the wind, controlling its sails whenever necessary, pulling the right ropes at the right time, floating like free thoughts, like free souls, at the rhythm of life. We will have to rely on our intuition..."

"And you're good at that..."

"You are also an expert, love, and you have the intuition of a mother, of the generating matrix..."

"Our connection with our daughter is spiritual, Killian, and we will also have to have the determination to be able to set limits when they are needed. We will have to trust..."

"Aye, trust…” he echoes quietly as she slowly closes her eyes to dream of the unknown tomorrow, knowing that no matter what she’ll be with Killian by her side.

“YAY!!! MOMMY!! DADDY!!!” Hope’s happy screams echo through the house, down stairs until the kitchen. “Come up here, please, we have visit!!!”

“Visit?” What the bloody hell...” Killian runs up the stairs towards Hope's room. "I said that the story of a window like a door opening onto a balcony was not a good idea... what...?" He stops at the entrance to the room and finds Emma already inside, hugging Hope ( _"of course she would come in a puff..."_ he chuckles). Besides Emma and Hope, indeed and to his greatest astonishment, two angelic figures welcome him with a serene smile: Luna and Missy, one of them holding a guitar.

"Hello Killian and Emma, sorry for the scare, but we came for a quick visit, we couldn't help but meet our beloved friend, Hope!" Missy says in a soothing tone.

"Did you come for a quick... visit?" Emma asks.

"Yes, this time is just that," Luna explains, "but who knows, in the future, if necessary..." she shrugs and smiles slyly.

"I'm so happy, so happy!!!" Hope comes out of her mother's arms to hug her friends, you two look so beautiful..." She tilts and shakes her head dreamily.

"Thank you, dear Hope, but you look more beautiful, radiant and luminous!" Missy says giving a kiss on the top of the girl's head.

“Killian, I couldn’t help but hear you saying you were missing Liam…” Luna turns to Killian timidly, "he is fine, and happy with Milah, Alice and your grandparents Nereus and Doris, you know... the retired Olympian gods!" 

“Oh, really? Thanks for letting me know, I'm so happy for them... You know, sometimes I can't help missing that older brother of mine... don’t worry, love. It comes and goes like a passing cloud. You know, I wish we were all here, I wish people we love didn’t have to die, but I’ve lived long enough to accept that.”

“People don't die, daddy, they just wake up from the dream of life…” Hope caresses his arms, with the wisdom of an old soul, looking deep into her father's oceanic eyes.

Blinking tenderly at her mother who was silently moved by the scene, she turns to her friends and smiles again with her eyebrows rising as her little eyes aim an infinity extending beyond the room as if talking to them telepathically.

Forefinger on lips asking her parents for silence, she then whispers: “listen, Luna and Missy, they came to laugh, to play guitar, to sing for us. Let's sit down and get ready…” 

Giggling with pure innocence, Luna and Missy give another kiss on Hope, a hug and a kiss on Killian and Emma and prepare to play, to laugh, to sing with joy and, then… to float in the air like particles of rose-scented love...

* * *

* * *

* * *

# Extra Bonus: You Must Believe in Spring

_Aurora and Wish Aurora had the same idea during the Enchanted Wonderland celebrations of Operation Body and Soul's first anniversary. Then, as soon as Monday morning dawned, they got in touch with Emm to formalize the kickoff of a Dance Festival, co-chaired by the Performing Arts College and the Ministry of Art and Culture, with the aim of promoting greater cultural integration between the Realms._

_Emm loved the idea and right away involved other leaders in the area, starting with her husband, in arrangements for publicizing a first Call to the event_ _\- scheduled for the beginning of spring 2021 with a calendar still to be more precisely defined._

_..._

_"We could take the opportunity to extend its coverage to, in a symbolic way, include the Land Without Magic peoples," suggested Key, who justified his proposal, "that would enhance our cultural syncretism or cultural miscegenation not only among us but also with them. This term, syncretism, originally used to explain the merge of religions, is perfectly applicable to the societies that were created, for instance, in Latin and North America. You see, these societies were born from the union of Amerindian, European and African cultures, and each of them had its particularity. After all, in these groups there are many differences. However, one can argue that this term could also be used for any society and applicable not only to their religious aspects."_

_"Excellent idea, Killian", Emm started walking around the room, rubbing her hands with enthusiasm. "As I don’t believe in ‘mere coincidences’, the announcement of the dance festival should be synchronized with the wave, that is right now rising in all realms, in solidarity with the hardships and anguish experienced by the peoples of the LWM. Particularly in this week, in the midst of a pandemic, it would be good to mark our discreet and anonymous but intense and effective presence with some kind of call that resonates energetically with the vibrations of Hope and Change, so needed by the Americans, who are about to elect their new leaders for the next four years!!"_

_"Well thought, love, the concept of syncretism can be perfectly applied to this moment, and if we really want to take advantage of such wave, we'll have to launch the first announcement of the Festival tomorrow, when those who have not yet voted by post will go to the polls, express their will… Hmmn ... You know, perhaps the best term to use is "aesthetic syncretism", which consists of the intersection of various artistic and cultural influences that will generate a new artistic movement, what do you think?"_

_…_

That was how the First United Realms Dance Festival was born.

…

“The theme of the first edition will be _Dance as an Instrument for Aesthetic Syncretism_ ,” Emm tells the Swan-Joneses and the Charmings, who met her, Key and the babies at Grannies', for dinner.

"What an appropriate, timely idea," Emma gestures in appreciation of the thematic line adopted, anticipating the beauty of the performances and another well succeeded event.

"The most impressive thing," Key continues, "was the warm welcome, especially among the Performing Arts students, to the project. They became aware of it this morning and since then have been developing a choreography for a foreign song to be ready in time for the Call launch taking place tomorrow, at midday."

"They're just reacting to a brilliant initiative, brother..." Killian remarks. "And how is the Call going to be formatted?"

"Through an illustrated text - I'm in charge of its graphic design - and a video-clip, disseminated over the Internet," Key replies. "The video will show the performance of a students' group named "Corpo", which means ‘Body’ in Portuguese. They're developing a choreography for a Brazilian song, therefore also in Portuguese, entitled ‘Pesar do Mundo’.”

"According to what they explained," Emm clarifies, "'mundo' means 'world' whereas the word 'pesar' has a double meaning. As a noun, it means 'sorrow', 'regret', and as a verb it means 'to weight'. In the case of the chosen song, the author plays with both senses (weight- and regret of the world) and adds a third one, an implicit ‘apesar de’, which means ‘despite of’. In the lyrics the three meanings may equally fit."

"We still have to write the Call text, though, and wondered if, perhaps, you could help us.” Looking at Snow, Key completes, “we thought of you, Snow, with your magical touch to talk about hope..."

"Sure, count on me, Key," Snow replies enthusiastically. "I'll text you my part tonight!"

"Hope is with **me** , Grandma!" Hope exclaims with joy, to the delight of her parents and happy giggles of Dylan and Jason.

"I'm curious about this Call..." Neal tilts his head dreamily and thoughtfully.

"Tomorrow, son, you'll _hear_ this Call...” David strokes his son's hair aiming the infinite, knowingly welcoming better tomorrows.

...

[Pesar do Mundo:](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fo-tZ1-k7L0)

.

* * *

*☆*☆*☆*

* * *

  1. Festival Banner  
Zoey Anderson and Justus Whitfield ([Parsons Dance, New York](https://www.parsonsdance.org/))  
  

  2. Call Poster  
Text inspired on _Sol de Primavera_ ( _Spring Sun_ )’s lyrics, composed by Beto Guedes.  
  
Water color by [Artollo](http://www.artollo.com/)  
  

  3. Video  
I took the liberty of "borrowing" the[ dance group "Corpo"](https://danceconsortium.com/features/article/looking-back-the-history-of-grupo-corpo-company/) for insertion in the narrative to honor these Brazilian artists. The choreography is part of a larger show, Onqotô, created to celebrate 30 years of uninterrupted activities, since 1975, of the group.  
Choreography: Rodrigo Pederneiras  
Music: Caetano Veloso and José Miguel Wisnik  
Wisnik and Veloso imagined the great primeval explosion and wrote the soundtrack building a sequence of rhythmic, melodic and poetical dialogues stressing the feeling of helplessness before the universe that is inherent to human condition.  
Scenography and lighting: Paulo Pederneiras  
Costume design: Freusa Zechmeister  
Youtuber: GrupoCorpoOficial, March 30, 2015.  
  
Lyrics’ illustration: Digital Art by Erzebet.



* * *

THE END

* * *

" ** _Oh yeah, all right_**

**_Are you going to be in my dreams_ **

**_Tonight?_ **

**_..._ **

**_And in the end_ **

**_The love you take_ **

**_Is equal to the love you make_ **

**...** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am grateful for your vote of confidence when deciding to read such a long and multifaceted story encompassing so many characters and intertwined plots. As in the original show, the eighth season has been designed for an ensemble cast, although (and this is my particular vision, or wish) rightfully centered on the two versions of Killian and Emma (Wish and Non Wish). I hope you have enjoyed the journey - for me, it was a lot of fun to imagine and create it.
> 
> ...
> 
> At last, but not least, I want to register an experience from which a conclusion is reached: "never give up!" So... 
> 
> ...Despite the joy in writing The Final Season, after everything was done it was not simple for me to find the courage for continuing to share it here instead of just keeping it to myself in a personal computer. To give a chronological glimpse of how things evolved to this point, let's just say that, originally, the work of many CS fanfic writers whose stories I have read and appreciated for many years inspired me to, finally, try something new: be a fanfic writer, for a change, as a challenge. Because of that, once I published the last chapter of Body and Soul I proudly announced the conclusion of my work at my tumblr account, notifying dozens of my favorite CS writers that I was dedicating The Final Season to them. Obviously, I'm aware that my tumblr account is not a popular one, it has been practically inactive for some time now and has a very small number of followers so it was foreseeable that many of those addressed would not even realize who was paying homage to them. As if that alone were not enough, also obviously, they owed me nothing, they weren't entitled to give me anything in return and I honestly didn't expect a massive response from them, the gift was really unconditional and expressed my gratitude, as a long term reader, for their stories. 
> 
> That said, I would lie if I affirmed that I didn't hope for a feedback and... truth is, I got one, actually lots of meaningful ones. So, I got a warm and/or polite response from a few considerate people but, overall, the majority didn't acknowledge the gift receipt. Such a silence led me to infer that my stories did not catch their attention and, it seemed, they wouldn't bother to give them a try. Of course, there was no way to know, for sure, if that was indeed the case - I could be wrong on those assumptions. Therefore, for the benefit of doubt, I'd rather blame tumblr's tagging system or, even better, be loyal to my belief that nobody should feel obligated to respond to every message they were tagged in - I wouldn't. In other words, it's nobody's fault, really, there is no guilt trip here, but the fact is: I felt myself trapped by a sort of invisibility shield - which is not exactly encouraging. To turn things even more challenging, as an introvert I find it hard to interact in social media - such as tumblr and discord - with people I hardly know. I have tried a little to take part of discord groups but I'm too shy for that, the easiest way for me to communicate with the fandom folks is through the comments I write for the fanfics I read. In summary, I've never found an effective way to publicize my work, to directly ask people to read my stories and, hopefully, to promote or recommend them. That would be an imposition from my part. That would go against every principle of free choice I believe to be right. At the end of the day, I felt that I should only rely on my self-motivation and enthusiasm.
> 
> That was how, despite the obstacles, once I was brave enough to publish my two stories the results proved to be totally worthwhile - the adventure turned out to be magical on itself, and I've got to receive the recognition I hoped to deserve, after all, surprisingly coming from a reasonable number of unexpected but much welcome readers. So, I'm deeply thankful to those (so far, mostly AO3 guest readers, a few reader-only users and fewer reader-and-writer users) who took their time to leave lovely comments and/or kudos: **you are the best!**  
> 
> 
> In conclusion, for what it's worth, I'm proud of The Final Season - for me, a rewarding experience in every aspect of it. I've learned a lot during this process and have decided that this novel should be kept here, pulsating, alive, as much alive as is the creative art of Colin O'Donoghue and Jennifer Morrison as:


End file.
